Changement de vie
by lanaregal
Summary: Clarke vit chez son oncle à Polis avec sa mère suite à la mort de son père. Malheureusement son oncle est violent avec elle et sa mère. Un soir à la suite d'un drame, Clarke est conduite au palais de la ville où elle rencontre Heda Lexa. C'est à partir de ce moment que la vie de Clarke change. Je suis pas douée pour les résumés...
1. Chapter 1

Hello ! Je reviens cette fois avec une fiction Clexa. Je suis tombée amoureuse de ces deux quand j'ai regardé la série il y a quelques semaines. Je ne sais pas si ce début va plaire, si il y a des personnes qui aime je ferais une suite.

Note : Je ne possède rien de la série

Note 2 : Désolée si il y a des fautes d'orthographe.

* * *

Clarke était habituée à ces soirées, elle les redoutaient tellement. Son oncle était rentré ce soir là encore une fois énervé par sa journée à fabriquer des armes pour les guerriers. Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de se saoulé une fois de plus. Clarke, sa mère Abby et son oncle étaient donc installés à table et elles étaient terrifiées car elles savaient toutes les deux qu'au moindre mot de leur part qui ne lui plairait pas aurait pour conséquence de déclencher sa colère.

Le silence était pesant et la tension qui régnait dans la sombre pièce était palpable. Clarke, comme à son habitude lors de ce genre de soirée, balayait la pièce du regard en espérant que la situation n'empire pas. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur les quelques fleurs disposées sur la table, puis sur la porte de sa chambre qui était entrouverte et où elle espérait tellement si réfugier. Pour finir ses yeux se posèrent sur la fenêtre située sur sa gauche. Chaque fois qu'elle regardait par cette fenêtre elle repensait à sa vie.

Clarke était née dans le village de TonDC et depuis sa plus petite enfance elle rêvait de devenir une guerrière. Elle passait d'ailleurs son temps à admirer les guerriers qui s'entraînaient derrière sa maison lorsqu'ils étaient de passage dans son village afin se rendre à la capitale de Polis. En attendant qu'elle ait l'âge requis pour pouvoir s'engager en tant que guerrière et commencer son entraînement, elle passait beaucoup de temps avec son père à dessiner des arbres dans la forêt et à jouer dans la rivière qui passait non loin de son village. Quand elle n'était pas avec son père, elle regardait sa mère soigner les autres habitants du village. Lorsque son père fut tuer par des faucheurs alors qu'il se rendait à la capitale dans le but de vendre ses dessins au marché quand elle avait 9 ans, Clarke et sa mère furent obligées d'aller vivre avec le frère de son père décédé, qui habitait à Polis, car elles n'arrivaient pas à se débrouiller seules avec la petite somme d'argent que sa mère touchait. Clarke ne pu alors s'engager pour devenir une guerrière.

À son arrivée à Polis, Clarke fut émerveillée par la grandeur de la ville et par ses habitants. Au début tout se passait bien avec son oncle, il était souriant et gentil avec elle et sa mère. Clarke était rapidement devenue amie avec les deux enfants qui vivaient dans la maison d'à côté Bellamy et Octavia. Ils passaient toutes leurs journées ensemble à jouer dans les rues de Polis, ils étaient comme frère et sœurs. Malheureusement son bonheur ne dura pas, son oncle s'était mis à boire beaucoup et tous les soirs. Au début il ne faisait rien mis à part rester assis sur une chaise mais un soir il s'énerva et se mit à frapper sur elle et sa mère. Clarke avait à présent 18 ans mais jamais elle n'avait parler de ce que faisait son oncle à Bellamy et Octavia.

Clarke sortit de sa rêverie lorsqu'elle sentit le regard insistant de sa mère qui lui intimait de cesser ses pensées et de finir son repas car son oncle détestait les personnes qui rêvassaient. Elle se remit donc à manger mais son oncle avait bien vu le regard rêveur de sa nièce, il s'adressa donc à elle.

-" _Tu penses que tu es trop bien pour être ici ?_ " Demanda son oncle avec une voix emplie de colère.

Le cœur de Clarke s'emballa car elle savait très bien, au regard qu'elle recevait de la part de son oncle, que peu importe ce qu'elle dirait il s'en prendrait à elle.

-" _Non...je...je pensais juste à ce que j'allais faire demain c'est tout_ " Répondit-elle quand même.

-" _Pourquoi ? Parce que tu crois que ce que tu fais va servir à quelque chose ?!_ " Son oncle commençait à élever la voix.

-" _Oui peut être_ " Clarke regretta immédiatement ses paroles et elle ferma les yeux.

-" _Ah oui ?!_ " Hurla son oncle " _Peu importe ce que tu feras dans ta vie ça n'aura pas d'importance petite idiote !_ "

Son oncle se leva, s'approcha d'elle et lui attrapa les cheveux pour qu'elle relève sa tête et le regarde.

-" _Tu crois que je ne vois pas comment tu me regardes hein ?! Tu penses être meilleure que moi ?! Mais laisse moi te dire quelque chose tu ne vaudras jamais mieux que personne !_ " Et ça commença.

Le premier coup partit et atteint la joue de Clarke. Elle se sentit alors tirée de sa chaise pour être plaquée au sol et elle sentit les coups de son oncle s'abattre sur elle. Elle s'était habituée à la douleur au fil du temps, elle espérait seulement qu'il n'y ait pas trop de traces pour que ses amis ne remarquent rien. Rapidement elle sentit le sang couler sur son visage et qu'elle commençait à s'évanouir. Elle entendit sa mère hurler d'arrêter à son oncle, les coups s'arrêtèrent et elle savait que son oncle allait s'en prendre à sa mère. Elle n'arrivait plus à ouvrir les yeux pendant un moment mais elle bougea ses bras et ses jambes pour être sûre qu'elle n'ait rien de casser. Elle n'entendit plus rien et parvint à ouvrir les yeux, elle tourna la tête et vit que son oncle était entrain d'étrangler sa mère. Il allait tuer sa mère, cette fois il allait vraiment le faire. Clarke avait toujours su qu'un jour elle ou sa mère finirait par se faire tuer par son oncle mais maintenant elle savait que ça allait arriver. Elle devait faire quelque chose, elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa mère mourir.

Elle puisa donc dans ses ressources et parvînt à se lever. Lorsqu'elle fut debout, elle eut un léger vertige et sa vision devînt noire pendant quelques secondes, elle secoua donc la tête et son regard se posa sur le couteau de son oncle posé sur la table. À partir de ce moment, ce fut comme si Clarke était à l'extérieur de son corps et qu'elle se regardait bouger. Elle prit le couteau, se dirigea vers son oncle et sa mère qui commençait à perdre connaissance et plongea de toutes ses forces le couteau dans la gorge de son oncle. Ce fut comme si le temps s'arrêta tout à coup, elle vit son oncle tourner la tête pour la regarder, les yeux remplis de surprise. Elle sentit le sang couler entre ses doigts et sur ses vêtements avant que l'homme ne s'effondre sur le sol aux côtés de sa mère.

Clarke ne sentait, ne voyait et n'entendait plus rien mis à part les toussotements de sa mère qui tentait de reprendre sa respiration. Clarke s'assit par terre, le dos appuyé sur un des pieds de la table. Elle venait de tuer son oncle, le monstre qui la hantait depuis des années, elle venait de tuer son monstre. Sa mère se releva doucement et réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle regarda alors sa fille avant d'aller la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer aussi fort qu'elle pouvait. Clarke revînt à elle et se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait fait et de ce qui allait lui arriver. Elle allait sûrement être condamnée à mort pour cela, c'est ce qui était arrivé à tous ceux qui avaient commis des meurtres. Elle serra alors à son tour sa mère dans ses bras. Elles restèrent comme cela un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elles entendent quelqu'un frapper à la porte, elles n'eurent pas besoin de se déplacer pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Nyko. Le soigneur travaillait avec sa mère depuis plusieurs années et un jour il avait remarqué les bleus qu'Abby avait sur son poignet et il avait immédiatement comprit ce qu'il se passait. Malheureusement il ne pouvait rien faire à moins qu'il ne surprenne l'homme sur le fait, donc il passait régulièrement à la maison pour que les deux femmes ne restent pas trop de temps seules avec lui.

Abby se leva et alla ouvrir la porte, le sang de Nyko ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il vit l'état dans lequel se trouvait Abby. Il pénétra alors dans la maison prêt à se battre même si cela devait lui apporter des problèmes mais il se figea en voyant le corps ensanglanté et sans vie. Il s'avança légèrement et découvrit Clarke assise par terre, un couteau couvert de sang à côté d'elle. L'homme comprit alors que Clarke venait de tuer son oncle.

-" _Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?_ " Demanda Abby en état de choc.

-" _On ne peut pas se débarrasser du corps sans que personne ne nous voit._ " Répondit calmement Nyko. Il chercha une solution pendant un moment mais n'en trouva aucune. " _On a pas le choix, il faut prévenir les gardes de la ville Abby_."

-" _Non Nyko on ne peut pas faire ça_ !" Abby commença à sangloter en sachant ce que sa fille risquait.

-" _Abby, nous ne pouvons pas savoir ce qu'il va se passer, elle sera jugée_ , _tu sais qu'il y a un espoir qu'elle soit pardonnée et que sa vie ne soit pas prise._ "

-" _Nous n'avons_ _qu'à dire que c'est moi qui ait commis ce crime !_ "

-" _Abby tu sais que Clarke ne te laisseras pas faire cela._ "

-" _Mais elle a 18 ans à présent tu sais qu'elle risque d'être condamnée à mort on ne peut pas laisser faire ça Nyko._ "

-" _Ne pensons pas au pire. De toute façon nous n'avons pas d'autres choix. Si on nous voit entrain d'essayer de se débarrasser d'un corps on nous tuera tous les trois sans même prendre le temps de_ _n_ _ous juger ! Tu sais comment ça se passe._ "

-" _D'accord..._ "

Abby ne voulait pas rendre sa fille aux gardes mais elle savait que Nyko avait raison et que Clarke ne la laisserais pas s'accuser et au moins même en étant jugée de meurtre elle avait une chance de s'en sortir. Nyko partit chercher les gardes et Abby retourna prendre Clarke dans ses bras. Clarke était complément absente, sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle savait qu'elle allait être amenée au palais de Heda pour être jugée. Elle avait peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver, elle n'avait pas envie de mourir mais d'un côté elle était heureuse pour sa mère car même si elle mourait sa mère n'aurait plus à vivre avec son oncle et elle savait que Nyko aiderait sa mère à tous points de vue. Elle était donc sereine pour le futur de sa mère mais inquiète concernant le sien. Tout ce qu'il se passa après ne lui paru pas réel, les gardes étaient venus récupérer le corps et conduire sa mère, Nyko et elle au palais. Elle se retrouva dans une salle aux couleurs neutres et où se trouvait un trône, celui de Heda.

Lexa était entrain d'étudier plusieurs parchemins dans sa chambre lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

-" _Entrez !_ " Elle vit Indra rentrer dans chambre.

-" _Heda, des gardes viennent de nous informer qu'un meurtre vient de se produire._ " Lexa souffla légèrement et répondit.

-" _Très bien, j'arrive_."

Indra baissa la tête en signe de respect avant de quitter la pièce. Lexa termina ce qu'elle était entrain de lire avant de se lever et de rejoindre la pièce où se trouvait l'accusée. Lorsqu'elle arriva elle remarqua immédiatement cette jeune femme blonde, la tête baissée, le regard vide et du sang sur ses vêtements ainsi que sur ses mains. Quand elle s'avança, elle se rendit compte que cette jeune femme avait de nombreuses coupures, du sang séché et des bleus qui se formaient sur son visage. Elle avait été battue. Elle était choquée de voir cette jeune femme dans un tel état.' _Qu'est ce qui a bien pu lui arriver_ ' Se demanda Lexa. Elle remarqua également à ses côtés une femme plus âgée qui elle aussi avait du sang sur le visage et des bleus autour de son cou, finalement elle vit Nyko un de ses soigneurs. Elle se posta devant les trois et se mit à parler.

-" _Qui est accusé ?_ "

Clarke avait été impressionnée par Heda à l'instant même où elle avait passer la porte. Elle dégageait une telle assurance et une telle autorité ce qui l'intimida encore plus lorsqu'elle s'était mise à parler. Elle se ressaisît et leva la tête pour regarder Heda.

-" _C'est moi Heda_ "

Lexa eu le souffle coupé quand la blonde leva la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. Son regard était triste et rempli de tellement de douleur. Lexa savait alors que la blonde avait vécu beaucoup de moments difficiles pour son jeune âge. La voix cassée de la blonde lui provoquai un léger pincement au cœur. Elle secoua légèrement la tête pour se ressaisir, après tout elle ne la connaissait même pas et cette dernière était accusée de meurtre.

-" _Et quel est ton nom ?_ " Lui demanda Lexa

-" _Je m'appelle Clarke._ "

Clarke... Lexa répéta ce prénom plusieurs fois dans sa tête sans savoir pourquoi. Elle remarqua la fatigue évidente de la blonde et reprit.

-" _Clarke... Je vois que tu as grand besoin de te laver et de te reposer. Nous procéderons à ton jugement demain matin._ "

Clarke fut totalement déstabilisée par le regard de la brune sur elle et par la manière dont elle avait prononcer son nom. Elle ne parvînt pas à formuler une réponse correcte et se contenta d'hocher la tête.

-" _Bien on va vous conduire dans votre cellule pour la nuit_ " Dit Lexa aux trois personnes devant elle. Elle fit signe à un de ses gardes et ils furent escortés hors de la salle. Lexa quitta à son tour la salle avec l'image du visage de Clarke gravée dans sa tête.

* * *

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en penser ? Ça vaut une suite ?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello !Tout d'abord merci à ceux/celles qui ont laissé des reviews ça me fais grave plaisir :) Pour répondre à clem( guest) je ne sais pas tous les combien je posterais car je viens de rentrer en bts et je risque d'être chargée, ça pourra être plusieurs fois par semaines ou non mais même si je suis occupée je promets d'essayer de poster au moins une fois par semaine.

J'avoue que je suis pas très satisfaite de la manière dont j'ai écris ce chapitre mais j'ai fais du mieux que j'ai pu pour essayer de raconter cette étape de l'histoire, j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Note: La série ne m'appartient pas.

Note 2: Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe.

* * *

Clarke, sa mère et Nyko furent conduit dans leur cellule. Ils traversèrent de longs couloirs, qui donnaient à Clarke l'impression d'être dans un labyrinthe, pour finir dans une petite chambre où il y avait 5 couchettes disposées un peu partout dans la pièce ainsi que des vêtements de rechange et un grand sceau d'eau. Clarke et sa mère se mirent à genoux et commencèrent à se nettoyer. Nyko, lui, regarda les coupures présentes sur le visage d'Abby avant de s'occuper de celles de Clarke. Elles changèrent ensuite leurs vêtements tachés de sang et Clarke alla s'asseoir sur l'un des lits avant de se mettre à pleurer. Elle avait tellement eu peur de perdre sa mère, la voir ainsi en train d'être étouffée par cet homme était insupportable pour elle.

Puis d'autres émotions montèrent en elle, voir la vie quitter les yeux de son oncle avait été d'une telle libération pour elle. Finalement, la peur se mit à l'envahir. Elle risquait d'être tuée pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, elle ne voulait pas laisser sa mère seule. Après la mort de son père, ses amis mais particulièrement sa mère avaient été ses seules raisons de continuer à vivre. Elle devait prendre soin de sa mère et c'est peut-être ce qui la conduirait à son exécution. Mais malgré la mort qui planait au-dessus de sa tête, elle ne regrettait en rien son geste et serait même fière de celui-ci jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Elle avait juste terriblement peur de la manière dont elle pouvait mourir. Elle ne savait pas si cela ferait mal, si cela allait être rapide. Elle n'en savait rien et c'est ce qui l'effrayait le plus car il n'était pas raconté au peuple la manière les condamnés étaient tués, seuls ceux qui avaient été présent à une exécution le savait mais ils n'avaient pas le droit d'en parler.

Clarke sentit un poids à côté d'elle, elle releva la tête et vit sa mère, les yeux rougis par les larmes.

-" _Ça va aller maman tu sais._ " Lui dit Clarke.

-" _Ça Clarke on ne peut pas le savoir._ " Lui répondit-elle.

-" _Maman même si je meurs, tout ira bien pour toi à présent, il ne sera plus là._ " Sa mère fondit en larmes.

-" _Il ne sera peut-être plus là mais tu ne seras plus là toi non plus. Tout n'ira pas bien si tu meurs, j'ai déjà perdu ton père je ne peux pas te perdre toi aussi. Promets-moi que je ne te perdrais pas._ "

-" _Maman tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas te promettre ça._ "

Sa mère se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de se remettre à sangloter et à serrer sa fille dans ses bras. Clarke était surprise de ne pas pleurer aussi. À chaque fois que sa mère pleurait, elle se mettait à pleurer également, elle ne supportait pas de voir sa mère souffrir. Nyko s'installa aux côtés de Clarke et de Abby et passa son bras autour de l'épaule de la blonde.

-" _Heda sera peut-être indulgente. Après tout, les autres meurtres qui ont été commis étaient des attaques sauvages. Ce que tu as fait était pour protéger ta mère. Si tu n'étais pas intervenue il aurait fini par la tuer ou vous tuer toutes les deux._ "

Aucun d'entre eux ne parla après cela. Ils se mirent au lit et même si la fatigue les forçait à fermer les yeux, aucun ne fut capable de trouver le sommeil que très tard dans la nuit. Ils furent réveillés par le bruit de la porte de leur cellule qui s'ouvrait. Un garde rentra dans la pièce, plaça un plateau contenant de la nourriture et des vêtements propres sur un des lits non occupé et les informa.

-" _Heda et ses lieutenants vous attendrons dans la salle du jugement dans peu de temps, je reviendrais vous chercher quand l'heure sera venue._ "

Sur ces mots, le garde se tourna et sortit de la pièce. Les trois se levèrent et se mirent à manger pour éviter d'être malade lors du jugement même si la peur leur tordait l'estomac. Ils s'habillèrent et attendirent angoissés que le garde revienne. Abby tenait fermement la main de sa fille dans la sienne et Nyko avait sa main appuyé sur son épaule. Abby priait pour que sa fille ne lui soit pas enlevée, elle ne pouvait pas revivre cela, elle ne pouvait pas perdre sa fille après avoir perdu son mari. Le garde finit par ouvrir la porte pour les conduire dans la salle du jugement. Ils repassèrent par ce grand labyrinthe de couloirs avant d'arriver devant la porte qu'ils avaient vu hier soir. La porte fut ouverte et ils virent ce même trône avec Heda déjà assise dessus et ses deux lieutenants placés de chaque côtés. Il y avait un banc placé au milieu de la salle à un peu près 4 mètres de Heda ainsi qu'une croix noire dessinée au sol. ' _sûrement ma place_ ' Se dit Clarke. Abby et Nyko furent conduit vers le banc et Clarke placée sur la croix.

Lexa avait passé une nuit agitée, elle avait fait des cauchemars où elle voyait Clarke complément recouverte de sang entrain de crier. Elle s'était réveillée en sueur et totalement perdue. Pourquoi cette jeune femme blonde avait un impact aussi fort et aussi rapide sur elle. Elle n'avait jamais vu la blonde auparavant mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire partir son visage de son esprit. Elle chercha à se rendormir mais eu beaucoup de mal en pensant que le lendemain, elle aurait peut-être à décider de la mort de cette blonde qui hantait ses pensées. Elle se leva avec difficulté le lendemain matin, se prépara et se rendit dans la salle du jugement où elle prit place sur son trône. Elle envoya un garde chercher les détenus et attendit qu'ils soient présentés devant elle, une part d'elle-même était pressée de voir la tête de la jeune femme blonde. Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir elle tourna la tête et ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur la crinière blonde et son cœur s'accéléra légèrement. Elle secoua la tête pour se reprendre et afficha son masque de Heda. Elle regarda blonde s'approcher, se placer sur la croix et baisser la tête légèrement en signe de respect ce que fit également Lexa.

-" _Bien Clarke, tu es ici car tu es accusée d'avoir tué quelqu'un_." Commença Lexa. Clarke hocha doucement la tête. " _Et qui était cette personne ?_ "

-" _C'était mon oncle Heda._ " répondit timidement Clarke.

-" _Bien racontes-moi comment tout cela a commencé._ "

-" _Nous étions à table comme tous les soirs et mon oncle s'est énervé parce que je regardais par la fenêtre._ " Clarke fut interrompu par Lexa.

-" _Pourquoi était-il énervé par cela ?_ "

-" _Parce qu'il détestait les gens qui rêvent Heda._ "

-" _Mais rêver est quelque chose d'important Clarke._ "

-" _Je suis d'accord mais il disait que c'était une perte de temps que je fasse cela car aucun rêve que je pourrais faire n'allait s'accomplir car je n'étais qu'une bonne à rien._ " Clarke eut un pincement au cœur en prononçant cette phrase, son oncle l'avait rabaissée toute sa vie. Lexa, elle, sentit sa colère monter, de quel droit cet homme parlait ainsi de Clarke.

- _"Bien. Continue Clarke._ " Clarke avait très bien perçu la colère dans la voix de Heda mais également la douceur avec laquelle elle avait prononcé son prénom.

-" _Il s'est énervé après moi car il pensait que je pensais que je valais mieux que lui et il s'est avancé et m'a attrapé par les cheveux pour que je le regarde avant de me donner un grand coup sur la joue et de me plaquée au sol pour me battre encore plus._ "

Clarke sentit les larmes monter dans ses yeux en revivant cette scène. Elle avait ressenti tellement de peur ce soir-là et le fait de devoir raconter sa soirée était une vraie torture. Elle n'avait jamais raconté ce que son oncle lui avait fait et là elle se retrouvait à devoir le raconter devant 3 personnes, dont Heda, qui allaient décidés si elle vivait où si elle mourait. Lexa sentait son sang bouillir en écoutant le discours de la blonde, elle voyait les marques qu'elle portait sur son visage et savait qu'elle disait la vérité. Si l'homme était encore envie elle l'aurait fait attacher à un poteau et l'aurait torturé jusqu'à ce qu'il meure. Lexa entendit Clarke se racler la gorge et l'écouta continuer.

-" _J'étais entrain de perdre connaissance quand ma mère lui a hurlé d'arrêter. Il a alors cessé de me frapper pour s'en prendre à ma mère._ " Lexa regarda alors la mère de Clarke assise sur le banc en train de regarder sa fille avant de regarder à nouveau Clarke. " _Lorsque j'ai ré-ouvert les yeux, j'ai vu qu'il était en train d'étrangler ma mère et je savais que là il allait vraiment la tuée._ " Lexa interrompit Clarke.

-" _Que veux-tu dire par là Clarke ?"_

-" _J'ai toujours su qu'un jour il finirait par tuer l'une de nous deux mais ce soir-là j'ai vu dans son regard qu'il allait réellement le faire et je ne pouvais pas le laisser tuer ma mère._ " Répondit Clarke.

-" _Continue._ "

-" _J'ai réussi à me lever et j'ai vu le couteau de mon oncle sur la table, je me suis approcher de lui et j'ai...j'ai enfoncé le couteau da...dans sa gorge._ "

Cette fois-ci Clarke ne put retenir ses larmes ni le sanglot qui lui échappa lorsqu'elle termina sa phrase. Lexa vit les larmes rouler sur les joues de la blonde et n'eut qu'une envie, celle d'aller les essuyer et de prendre Clarke dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Elle reprit.

-" _J'ai une question à te poser Clarke ?_ " Clarke regarda Lexa dans les yeux et attendit la question. " _Est-ce que cela faisait longtemps que votre oncle vous traitait ainsi ?_ " Clarke essuya ses larmes et répondit.

-" _Oui plusieurs années Heda_."

-" _Nous ne pouvons pas savoir si c'est la vérité Heda_." Dit Indra qui se trouvait à la droite de Lexa. Cette dernière leva sa main pour lui signaler de se taire.

-" _Soulève ton haut Clarke._ " Commanda Lexa.

Clarke fut troublée par cette demande mais elle savait que quand ils verraient tous les bleus qu'elle avait sur le corps, ils sauront qu'elle disait la vérité. Clarke tourna la tête vers sa mère comme pour chercher son approbation ce qu'elle obtenu par un léger hochement de tête. Elle se saisit alors des bords de son haut, soupira légèrement avant de le passer au-dessus de sa tête et de montrer son corps meurtri. Lexa sentit sa gorge lui brûler ainsi que les larmes qui menaçaient de sortir, Indra quant à elle leva légèrement la tête comme pour assimilé l'image du corps de la blonde et Anya, qui elle était à la gauche de Lexa, se contenait de regarder Clarke en déglutissant. Clarke était plus que gênée, son visage était d'un rouge vif, elle n'avait jamais montrer son corps par honte des bleus qu'elle possédait.

-" _Très bien._ " Lexa se racla la gorge et reprit " _Tu peux te rhabiller Clarke."_ Lexa détourna le regard le temps que Clarke remette son haut et poursuivit. " _Nous allons nous retirer pour délibérer de ton sort Clarke._ "

Clarke hocha doucement la tête, les larmes avaient recommencé à rouler le long de ses joues. Lexa se leva et quitta la pièce suivie par Indra et Anya. Clarke se retourna et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de sa mère qui la prit dans ses bras. Elle était tellement fière de sa fille et du calme avec lequel elle avait répondu à Heda. Clarke tourna la tête pour voir sa mère qui avait les larmes aux yeux, elle regarda ensuite Nyko qui lui fit un signe de tête qui voulait dire qu'elle s'était bien débrouillée puis elle enfouie alors son visage dans le cou de sa mère. Ils attendirent un moment avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau. Lexa s'avança jusqu'à son trône suivit de ses lieutenants. Clarke, elle, était subjuguée par la démarche de la brune mais se reprit en sachant que son destin avait été scellé. Lexa s'assit sur son trône et fit signe à la blonde de s'avancer. Quand elle fut arrivée au niveau de la croix, Lexa la regarda dans les yeux et s'y perdit pendant quelques secondes avant d'enfin prendre la parole.

-" _Nous avons délibérer et nous en sommes venus à une solution qui nous semble adaptée._ " Le cœur de Clarke se serra, elle allait être condamnée à mort, elle allait laisser sa mère seule. Sa mère et Nyko eux retenaient leur souffle en attendant que Heda finisse ce qu'elle avait à dire.

-" _Nous avons décidé que tu allais être pardonnée pour ton crime Clarke_." Abby, Nyko et Clarke reprenaient leur souffle, ils sentirent leur cœur rater un battement et ils se regardèrent le sourire aux lèvres. Clarke n'allait pas être condamnée à mort, elle allait vivre, elle allait pouvoir veiller sur sa mère et revoir ses amis, elle allait poursuivre sa vie.

-" _Cependant._ " Tous les regards se tournèrent à nouveau vers Lexa. " _Tu as quand même tué une personne Clarke._ " Celle-ci hocha la tête, elle comprendrait si elle était mise en prison. " _Et nous ne pouvons pas simplement te laisser retourner dans les rues de la ville. Mais tu ne vas pas être placée en prison._ " Clarke fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, Abby et Nyko se regardèrent ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

-" _Tu as fait preuve de beaucoup de courage en sauvant ta mère ce soir-là Clarke, tu as fait abstraction de tes peurs et peu sont les personnes qui arrivent à faire cela. C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de te garder, ici, au palais pour pouvoir garder un œil sur toi._ _Tu devras également suivre un entraînement afin de devenir une guerrière_ " L'air quitta les poumons de Clarke et son cœur s'emballa, elle allait devenir une guerrière, elle allait pouvoir voir son rêve se réaliser. " _Pour cela ton entraînement sera supervisé par moi_ " Les yeux de Clarke se figèrent dans ceux de Lexa et elle prit la parole.

-" _Excusez-moi Heda, est-ce que cela veut dire que..._ " Elle ne put terminer sa phrase.

-" _Oui Clarke tu vas devenir mon second._ "

* * *

Alors ? Ça vous plait toujours ? Si vous avez des idées pour améliorer l'histoire n'hésitez pas à me le dire bisous !


	3. Chapter 3

Hello ! Merci beaucoup à tous pour les reviews que vous avez pris le temps de laisser, les mises en favorites, les follows. Merci merci ça me fait grave plaisir. Ça me conforte un peu au niveau de mon écriture parce que j'ai toujours l'impression d'écrire un peu n'importe quoi ou d'écrire mal donc merci. Et les remarques que vous laisser m'aide à essayer de m'améliorer donc merci (oui encore une fois :) ). J'espère que vous apprécierer également ce chapitre, il est beaucoup axé sur Clarke mais dans le prochain chapitre Lexa revient. Bon je vais répondre à vos reviews.

 **Clem (Guest)** : Merci beaucoup !

 **(Guest)** : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire sur mon style d'écriture. J'ai toujours l'impression de mal écrire donc merci merci merci. En ce qui concerne ta remarque sur le manque de description ou de ressentis des personnages c'est vrai que je ne m'étais pas vraiment rendu compte que je ne rentrais pas trop dans les détails mais j'essayais vraiment de planter les bases de l'histoire. Dans ce chapitre j'ai essayé de mettre un peu plus de détails et au prochain chapitre ou celui d'encore après j'essayerais de peut-être mettre en place des POV. En tout cas merci de ta review.

 **Guest:** Merci de ta review ! Je ne sais pas trop quand je posterais les chapitres parce que j'écris dans les transports donc ça dépend si j'avance vite ou pas et aussi de l'inspiration du moment. Donc il peut y avoir plusieurs chapitres par semaine ou pas mais en tout cas promis j'essayerais de poster au moins une fois par semaine.

 **Cyelab (Guest)** : Merci beaucoup de ta review !

 **Little Monkey Fanfic** : Merci de ta review. Ahah contente que tu ais aimé le "enlève ton haut" j'aime bien quand Lexa donne des ordres, c'est mon côté sauvage aussi ;p en tout cas merci.

 **Julixena452** : Merci t'avoir pris le temps de poster une review. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas lu de fic où Clarke était déjà une grounder donc quand l'idée m'est venue en tête je me suis mise direct à écrire.

 **MaraCapucin** : Merci beaucoup ! Et merci aussi pour ta remarque, je me relis beaucoup à chaque fois et je reformule énormément parce que des fois mes phrases n'ont aucun sens mais dans certains cas je n'arrive pas à formuler correctement pour faire passer mon idée donc je fais du mieux que je peux mais j'essayerais de m'améliorer :)

 **kayliah (Guest** ): Merci beaucoup de ta review ! C'est vrai que cette fic est un peu différente des autres mais c'est un délire que j'ai eu un jour et comme l'idée me paraissait bien j'ai écrit tout de suite. Merci pour ta remarque sur mon écriture ça me fais grave plaisir, je ne sais pas combien de chapitre je vais écrire mais je pense que je vais essayer de tirer l'histoire au max que je peux.

Note : La série ne m'appartient pas.

Note 2: Désolée s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe.

* * *

Clarke n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'elle allait enfin réaliser son rêve. Même si le fait de devenir le second du Heda l'angoissait légèrement, elle était heureuse à l'idée de devenir une guerrière. Lexa reprit la parole.

- _"Nous allons te raccompagner chez toi pour que tu puisses récupérer tes affaires. Tu seras installée dans une chambre non loin de la mienne et nous commencerons ensuite ton entraînement._ "

Clarke assimila toutes ces nouvelles informations mais quelque chose la perturba. Elle s'adressa à Lexa.

-" _Puis-je vous poser une question Heda ?_ " Lexa hocha la tête lui signifiant qu'elle pouvait. " _Est-ce que je pourrais toujours voir ma mère et mes amis ?_ " Lexa lui répondit.

- _"Tu auras des jours de repos durant ton entraînement où tu pourras faire ce que bon te semble._ " Clarke hocha légèrement la tête en signe de remerciement. Lexa se leva de son trône.

-" _Nous en avons fini pour aujourd'hui Clarke. Un garde viendra vous chercher tous les trois dans quelques minutes pour vous raccompagner au village._ " Lexa et ses lieutenants sortirent alors de la salle non sans que Lexa se retourne pour pouvoir admirer une dernière fois Clarke qui semblait choquée par son jugement.

Lexa s'enferma une fois dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit sur lequel quatre personnes auraient pu facilement se mettre et avoir assez de place. Lexa fit glisser ses doigts dans les longues fourrures qui étaient disposées sur son lit et repensa à la décision qu'elle avait prise concernant Clarke. Elle, Indra et Anya avaient toutes été immédiatement d'accord sur le fait que Clarke devait être pardonnée étant donné qu'elle avait empêché le meurtre de sa mère. Cependant la jeune blonde ne pouvait simplement pas retourner à sa vie comme si de rien n'était. C'est pourquoi elles avaient cherché une solution qui semblait la mieux adaptée à la situation. Elles essayèrent de trouver une idée en regardant la pièce autour d'elles. Elles étaient toutes assises autour d'une petite table ronde en bois qui avait été faite juste pour elles et les murs qui les entouraient étaient aussi noirs que la nuit ce qui ne les inspirait pas beaucoup. Elles cherchèrent pendant plusieurs minutes chacune de leur côté jusqu'à ce que l'idée apparaisse soudain dans l'esprit de Lexa.

- _"J'ai une idée._ " Indra et Anya levèrent les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de la brune. " _Nous sommes toutes d'accord que Clarke a fait preuve de beaucoup de courage en faisant ce qu'elle a fait._ " Ses lieutenants hochèrent la tête de manière positive. " _Les personnes sachant faire abstraction de leurs peurs et faire ce qui a besoin d'être fait sans aucune hésitation sont rares. C'est d'ailleurs une des leçons les plus importante que nous enseignons à nos guerriers et certains ne parvienne jamais à accomplir cela. Clarke à ça dans le sang c'est pourquoi je propose que nous la formions afin qu'elle puisse devenir une de nos guerriers._ " Anya et Indra restèrent silencieuses quelques secondes. Elles se regardèrent et Indra prit la parole.

-" _Cela me semble une solution adaptée mais quelqu'un devra s'occuper de son entraînement._ " Anya prit la parole tout de suite après.

-" _Oui et tous nos guerriers sont déjà occupés avec les autres apprentis qu'ils doivent former._ " Ajouta Indra.

-" _Alors je m'occuperais de son entraînement. Elle sera mon second._ " Anya et Indra acquiescèrent par un hochement de tête. " _Bien nous en avons fini avec cette affaire. Retournons les prévenir de notre décision, cette fille a bien besoin d'en finir avec toute cette histoire._ "

Lexa observa les réactions de Clarke durant toute la durée du rendu de la décision. Elle vit différentes émotions traverser le visage de Clarke. Tout d'abord, elle vit la peur, très rapidement suivie d'un profond soulagement, ensuite de l'incompréhension pour finir avec de la joie lorsqu'elle lui annonça qu'elle allait commencer son entraînement. Lexa avait senti son cœur battre plus vite à cette vision, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser que la blonde était adorable et qu'elle aimerait lui procurer une telle joie tous les jours de sa vie. Elle voulait se rapprocher de la blonde, apprendre à la connaître, l'aider à se reconstruire de toutes ces années de souffrance, être sa confidente. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle voulait autant s'investir auprès de la blonde mais elle était bien déterminée à être la plus à l'écoute possible lors de leurs entraînements à venir et à l'aider au maximum pour qu'elle puisse devenir une grande guerrière qui combattrait à ses côtés. Lexa sentit ses paupières se fermer au fur et mesure que des pensées de la blonde parcouraient son esprit et finit par s'endormir.

Clarke et sa mère furent conduits jusqu'à leur maison, Nyko les ayant quittées peu avant pour aller voir l'un de ses patients. Clarke sentit l'angoisse monter en elle en revoyant la petite maison en bois où l'on pouvait voir la porte d'entrée sur la façade avant de l'habitation ainsi qu'une fenêtre sur la droite. L'air était humide ce jour-là ce qui rendit le bois plus sombre et donnait ainsi à la maison un air encore plus sinistre aux yeux de Clarke. Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la maison tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Son nez fut immédiatement assailli par l'odeur du bois mouillé, ses oreilles étaient à l'affût du moindre petit bruit et ses yeux firent vite le tour de la pièce comme si elle allait entendre ou voir son oncle pénétrer dans la pièce. Clarke se relaxa légèrement en sachant qu'à partir de maintenant, elle ne reverrait plus jamais cet homme et regarda à nouveau la pièce.

À gauche de la porte d'entrée il y avait une table à manger où tout s'était produit, ainsi que la porte de sa chambre au fond de la pièce. À la gauche de celle-ci se trouvait un couloir qui donnait sur les chambres de son oncle et de sa mère ainsi que sur la pièce qui servait de salle de bain. À sa droite se trouvait la cuisine où il y avait de nombreux petits meubles pour ranger la vaisselle ainsi qu'un coin pour faire cuire la nourriture. Un peu partout sur les murs se trouvaient des dessins et des peintures de son père ce qui lui provoqua un pincement au cœur. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre où il y avait son lit positionné contre le mur en face d'elle. A sa gauche il y avait un petit meuble où elle rangeait ses affaires et à sa droite une table où elle avait l'habitude de dessiner. Elle alla s'asseoir sur son lit et regarda la pièce en essayant de mémoriser chaque détail comme si elle n'allait jamais revenir.

Elle n'était pas particulièrement attachée à cette maison mais elle représentait une part importante de sa vie, sa mère qui allait rester vivre ici et ses amis qui vivaient à côté. Elle savait qu'elle allait revoir ses amis, sa mère et cette maison mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait partir pour toujours. Elle se leva et mit tous ses vêtements dans le petit sac en toile qui lui avait été donné. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la table pour prendre les feuilles de dessins et les crayons qui étaient posés dessus. Ce matériel coûtait extrêmement cher à cause de sa rareté mais sa mère s'était toujours mit un point d'honneur à lui en acheter lui disant qu'il fallait qu'elle préserve le don qu'elle avait reçu de son père. Une fois ses affaires rassemblées, elle se dirigea vers la porte, se retourna pour regarder sa chambre une dernière fois avant de sortir. Sa mère était appuyée sur le bord de la table à manger, le regard dirigé vers le sol où elle avait failli perdre la vie. Elle releva la tête vers sa fille avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

-" _J'ai eu tellement peur Clarke. J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre toi aussi._ "

-" _J'ai eu tellement peur moi aussi._ " Abby écarta légèrement sa tête et contempla sa fille avant de poser ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Clarke.

-" _Mon dieu ma petite fille va devenir une grande guerrière._ " Clarke laissa échapper un petit rire avant de regarder de nouveau sa mère avec un grand sourire. Sa mère reprit. " _Je suis si fière de toi Clarke, tu rêves de cela depuis toute petite._ "

-" _Oui mais je vais te laisser toute seule ici. Et je..._ " Sa mère lui coupa la parole.

-" _Non Clarke ne penses pas à cela. Tu as déjà sacrifié tant d'années de ta vie ici. Il faut que tu t'en ailles tu en a besoin. Je ne serais pas seule, il y a la mère de Bellamy et Octavia, il y a Nyko, toutes mes patientes devenues amies. Ils seront là pour moi tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Il est temps que tu te concentre sur toi Clarke._ "

- _"D'accord maman mais tu sais que je ne t'abandonnerais jamais et surtout si tu as besoin d'aide pour n'importe quoi tu viens me voir._ "

-" _Ne t'inquiète pas Clarke je sais tout ça. Mais je ne vais sûrement pas te déranger pour pas grand-chose dans ton entraînement de second du Heda._ " Abby avait dit cette dernière phrase avec un air à la fois fier et malicieux.

-" _Maman..._ " Gémit Clarke comprenant que sa mère la taquinait. " _Je suis très angoissée par rapport à ça. Après tout Heda est connue pour être impitoyable, exigeante, intrépide..._ " Abby lui coupa de nouveau la parole.

-" _Et elle est également connue pour être la plus grande guerrière de Polis. C'est un grand honneur de devenir son second._ " Clarke acquiesça en hochant la tête. Elle savait que la position qui lui avait été donnée était un privilège et une très grande reconnaissance vu ce qu'elle avait fait. Clarke reprit sa mère dans ses bras profitant au maximum de la chaleur de cette dernière. Au bout de quelques et reprit la parole.

-" _Je vais aller voir Octavia et Bellamy pour leur dire que je m'en vais._ "

-" _Oui c'est une bonne idée, il ne vaut mieux pas qu'ils alertent tout le village parce qu'ils pensent que tu as disparu._ " Abby déposa un baiser sur la tempe de sa fille avant d'enlever ses bras d'autour d'elle.

Clarke sortit de la maison avant d'en faire le tour et de se diriger vers la petite maison à à peine 5 mètres de la sienne. Bellamy et Octavia était justement en train d'en sortir lorsqu'ils virent Clarke. Les 3 amis se sourirent en s'approchant et se prirent tous dans les bras. En sentant l'attachement que ses amis avaient envers elle, elle eut envie de pleurer car elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas voir ses amis et sa mère tous les jours comme elle en avait l'habitude. Même si elle savait qu'elle allait les revoir très vite, leur présence quotidienne allait énormément lui manquer. Cependant elle retint ses larmes se disant qu'elle avait suffisamment pleuré depuis hier. Bellamy et Octavia se regardèrent par-dessus l'épaule de Clarke en sentant la force avec laquelle leur amie les serraient. Octavia se racla légèrement la gorge avant de parler.

-" _Euh Clarke ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?_ " Cette dernière se détacha doucement avant de les regarder chacun dans les yeux quelques secondes.

-" _Je vais partir d'ici. Je vais aller vivre au palais._ "

-" _Quoi ?!_ " S'exclama Bellamy. " _Mais pourquoi ?_ "

-" _Oui qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_ " Poursuivit Octavia.

-" _Venez je vais vous expliquer._ " Les trois allèrent s'asseoir le long de la maison de Bellamy et Octavia.

-" _Je vais devenir le second de Heda._ " Les yeux de ses amis s'écarquillèrent à cette nouvelle. " _C'est la décision qui lui à sembler la plus adaptée au vu de ce que j'avais fait._ "

-" _Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_ " C'était le moment que Clarke redoutait le plus. Elle savait qu'elle devait expliquer à ses amis pourquoi elle allait partir mais elle redoutait leurs réactions en avouant ce qu'elle avait subi et ce qu'elle avait fait.

-" _J'ai..._ " Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et reprit. " _J'ai poignardé mon oncle et il en est mort._ "

Il y eu un silence pesant à la suite de cette révélation. Ses amis regardèrent le sol comme s'ils cherchaient une explication à cet acte.

-" _Mais que s'est-il passé ?_ " Demanda finalement Octavia. Clarke prit nouvelle fois une grande respiration et parla.

-" _Il était en train d'étrangler ma mère et je devais faire quelque chose. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser la tuer._ "

-" _Il a quoi ?!_ " S'exclama Bellamy.

- _"Il s'en ai pris à elle car elle essayait de l'empêcher de me frapper._ " Dit timidement Clarke.

- _"Il t'a frappé ! Je vais le tuer cet enfoi..._ " Octavia se tut en réalisant ce qu'elle disait. Bellamy et Clarke la regardèrent d'un air qui voulait dire 't'es sérieuse là ? ' Octavia reprit. " _Euuuh...oups. Non mais sérieusement Clarke, il t'a souvent frappé ou c'était juste ce soir-là ? Est ce qu'il s'en prenait à ta mère ? Est-ce qu..._ "

-" _Octavia calme toi._ " Dit Clarke. " _Oui il nous frappait souvent moi et ma mère. Cela fait plusieurs années que cela durait et ce soir-là j'ai bien vu qu'il allait tuer ma mère et j'ai fait ce que je devais faire et la protéger._ "

-" _Attends attends attends. Ça fait plusieurs années qu'il vous bat toi et ta mère et tu ne nous à jamais rien dit. J'aurais été lui défoncer la tête Clarke._ " Dit Bellamy énervé.

-" _Écoutez ne le prenez pas mal, vous savez que je vous fais confiance et que vous êtes comme ma sœur et mon frère mais j'avais trop honte pour vous le dire. Je...je n'aurais pas supporté le regard de dégoût ou de pitié que vous auriez pu avoir._ "

-" _Clarke tu sais très bien que nous ne t'aurions jamais regardé comme ça et qu'on aurait plutôt été lui dire deux mots et lui cassé deux ou trois membres ton oncle et je lui aurais moi-même coupé tu sais quoi._ " Lui répondit Octavia.

-" _Oui je le sais à présent mais vous devez comprendre que lorsqu'on est dans cette situation, on n'arrive plus à penser pareil et on a l'impression qu'on ne peut parler à personne de ce qui nous arrive._ " Bellamy et Octavia prirent leur amie dans leurs bras et Clarke se mit à pleurer, fatiguée de cette histoire.

-" _Je suis vraiment désolé que tu ais dû traverser tout ça Clarke_ ". Dit calmement Bellamy. Les trois amis restèrent un moment dans cette position jusqu'à ce que Clarke sèche ses larmes et parle.

-" _Je dois vous laisser, il faut que je vois ma mère avant que l'on vienne me chercher._ "

-" _Oui tu as raison, mais ne t'inquiète pas on sera là quand on viendra te récupérer._ "

Clarke embrassa ses deux amis avant de retourner dans sa maison et de rejoindre sa mère. Mère et fille restèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'un garde arrive pour ramener Clarke au palais environ une demi-heure plus tard. Lorsque le garde arriva Abby prit le visage de sa fille entre ses mains, déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa fille avant de lui chuchoter.

-" _Surtout prend soin de toi ma fille. Reviens moi en un seul morceau_."

Clarke lui sourit et l'embrassa également sur la joue avant de prendre son sac d'affaires posé sur le côté de la porte et de se diriger dehors. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit que Bellamy et Octavia l'attendait à côté du garde. Elle rigola intérieurement quand elle remarqua que Bellamy regardait le garde comme s'il n'allait jamais la ramener ici et Octavia avait également son regard fixé sur le garde en partie à cause de sa beauté physique. D'ailleurs celui-ci l'avait remarqué et était légèrement gêné. Elle s'approcha du garde qui lui dit.

-" _Il faut y aller maintenant._ "

Clarke s'approcha de Bellamy pour le serrer fort dans ses bras et lui dit.

-" _Tu prends bien soin de ma mère je compte sur toi._ " Elle sentit son ami hocher la tête comme pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter et s'écarta de lui. Elle fit la même chose avec Octavia et lui susurra.

-" _Arrête de regarder ce garde comme ça il est tout gêné le pauvre._ "

-" _Clarke surtout récolte toutes les informations que tu peux sur lui et tu me dis tout une fois que tu reviens, il est juste magnifique._ "

Clarke rigola légèrement du comportement de son amie avant de la lâcher et de se tourner vers sa mère qui vint immédiatement l'envelopper de ses bras. Clarke sentit ses larmes rouler sur ses joues.

-" _Tu vas beaucoup beaucoup me manquer maman. Surtout tu prends bien soin de toi._ "

-" _Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ma chérie et fais attention à toi. Je t'aime Clarke._ "

-" _Je t'aime aussi maman._ " Elle embrassa une dernière fois sa mère sur la joue avant de se diriger vers le garde qui était déjà sur son cheval. Il lui tendit la main pour qu'elle puisse monter et partit au galop laissant derrière lui Abby, Bellamy et Octavia qui avaient tous les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau petit chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plu !


	4. Chapter 4

Hello tout le monde ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews postées, les follows et mises en favorite ça me fais hyper hyper plaisir ! Alors les entraînements de Clarke commenceront au prochain chapitre. Les premiers chapitres étaient vraiment pour planter l'histoire et maintenant je vais tenter de rentrer plus dans les pensées des personnages et je pensais faire des POV à certains endroits dans les prochains chapitres, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Bon sinon je ne sais pas si je reposterait cette semaine car je suis chargée entre les cours, les problèmes perso...mais je vais quand même essayé pour la fin de semaine. Bon je vais répondre aux reviews que j'ai reçus.

 **loupa4 :** Merci beaucoup pour la petite remarque que tu m'as faite, j'ai d'ailleurs corrigé. Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne me formalise pas de ta petite correction, au contraire si tu vois d'autres petites choses comme celle-ci surtout dit le moi ;) merci beaucoup pour ta review.

 **Julixena452 :** Ah ah c'est vrai pauvre Lexa ça va être dur pour elle :) merci beaucoup pour ta review.

 **kensdo :** Je suis contente que tu apprécies l'histoire ! Merci pour ta review !

 **V (Guest) :** Merci beaucoup, ça me fais super plaisir parce que je n'ai vraiment pas confiance en moi quand j'écris donc merci !

 **ClexaFan (Guest) :** Merci beaucoup de ta review ! C'est vrai que je trouvais ça bien que Clarke soit déjà grounder et qu'il n'y est pas toute cette histoire de Mount Weather. J'espère aussi que j'aurais de l'imagination pour l'instant ça va elle marche bien donc j'en profite ;)

 **kayliah (Guest) :** Merci de ta review ! Comme les entraînements commencent au prochain chapitre il devrait y avoir plus de point de vue de Lexa :) ahah ne t'inquiètes pas moi aussi j'en demande beaucoup quand je suis une histoire je comprends totalement c'est pourquoi j'essaye de ne pas trop espacé les updates mais bon des fois on se fait dépasser par le temps :)

Note : La série ne m'appartient pas.

Note 2 : Désolée s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe.

Bon voilà j'ai fini de parler. Bonne lecture j'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

La veille, Clarke était dans sa maison entrain de dessiner et aujourd'hui elle était à cheval en train de se tenir à un garde de la ville, sur lequel sa meilleure amie venait de complément craquer, qui l'emmenait au palais afin qu'elle puisse suivre son entraînement de guerrière et être le second de Heda. Elle n'arrivait pas à suivre tout ce qui était en train de se passer dans sa vie et se sentait un peu perdue. Elle repensait à sa mère qui devait être seule dans cette triste maison et ses amis qui devaient encore assimiler la bombe qu'elle venait de leur lâcher. D'ailleurs en parlant de ses amis, elle s'adressa au garde.

-" _Je peux te demander quel est ton nom ?_ "

-" _Je m'appelle Lincoln._ " Répondit le garde. " _Pourquoi tu veux le dire à ton amie qui me regardait bizarrement ?_ " Clarke rougit légèrement parce qu'elle savait très bien qu'elle ne savait pas être subtile dans ce genre de situation. Elle décida de jouer franc jeu.

-" _Elle ne te regardait pas bizarrement, elle te trouvait juste très mignon._ " Elle sentit son garde se tendre légèrement, il était sûrement gêné ce qui fit rire Clarke.

-" _Ah oui ?_ " Répondit Lincoln.

-" _Oui mais si ça te gêne je lui dirais de ne plus te regarder comme ça si elle te recroise._ "

-" _Non._ " s'empressa de dire le garde, Clarke haussa un sourcil. " _Enfin je veux dire...ça ne me dérange pas elle peut me regarder...enfin je veux dire..._ " Clarke eu pitié du garde qui s'enfonçait de plus en plus.

-" _Ne t'inquiète pas je vais lui dire que tu es intéressé toi aussi_."

-" _Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais intéressé._ "

-" _Parce que tu ne l'es pas peut-être ?_ "

-" _Tu m'énerve jeune fille._ " Clarke savait très bien au ton qu'il employait qu'il n'était pas énervé juste très embrassé. Ils arrivèrent au palais et le garde la déposa par terre, lui donna son sac avant de remonter dessus.

-" _Au fait._ " Lincoln tourna le regard vers elle. " _Elle s'appelle Octavia et si tu veux, tous les jours elle va s'isoler près du ruisseau derrière sa maison._ " Clarke lui fit un petit clin d'œil avant de se retourner et d'avancer vers la porte du palais.

-" _Octavia..._ " murmura Lincoln avant d'exercer une légère pression sur les flancs de son cheval pour le faire avancer.

Lexa était entrain surveiller le chemin qui menait au palais, elle attendait l'arrivée de Clarke avec impatience. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé seule à seule où ne l'avait pas approchée plus que ça mais sa présence lui manquait. Elle avait envie de voir cette jeune blonde avancer vers elle. Lexa ne comprenait plus rien à son comportement mais avait décidé d'ignorer ses question jusqu'à la fin de la journée car elle savait qu'elle ne trouverait pas ses réponses. Son cœur s'accéléra quand elle aperçue la crinière blonde avancer vers le palais, elle descendit jusqu'à la porte du palais, l'ouvrit et attendit que la blonde vienne à elle. Clarke semblait être en train d'admirer le bâtiment et Lexa ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer elle. Lexa savait que si elle continuait à penser ainsi à Clarke, les entraînements qu'elle allait avoir avec elle allait être durs pour elle. Il fallait qu'elle se contrôle mais quand elle vit que Clarke la regardait dans les yeux et s'approchait avec un sourire, elle décida qu'elle se contrôlerait le lendemain.

Clarke s'était retrouver seule à avancer vers le palais et l'admira réellement cette fois-ci car la dernière fois elle était bien trop perdue dans ses pensées pour regarder autour d'elle. Elle avait déjà aperçue le palais quand elle courait dans les rues avec Bellamy et Octavia mais ne s'était jamais aventurer plus loin. Le palais était toujours protégé par un nombre inconsidérable de gardes et était interdit à la population sauf en cas de convocation, de discours important de Heda ou de mariage. Clarke était subjuguée par la hauteur du bâtiment, il n'était pas impressionnant au niveau de l'architecture mais sa grandeur était intimidante. Il y avait un grand bloc central, celui qui allait le plus haut, et deux autres de chaque côté plus petits.

Clarke arrêta sa contemplation lorsqu'elle vit que Heda avait ouvert la porte et qu'elle l'attendait. Clarke ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait attendu son arrivée mais chassa vite cette idée ridicule de sa tête. C'est vrai, pourquoi la grande Heda aurait-elle attendue son arrivée. Clarke fut encore une fois époustouflée par le charisme qu'elle dégageait, elle prit le temps de regarder Heda. Elle n'avait pas ses peintures de guerre sur le visage ce qui la rendait beaucoup plus jeune, sa tenue galbait parfaitement les fines courbes de son corps et le bouclier qu'elle portait sur son épaule lui donnait une carrure tout de suite plus imposante. Les deux ne se rendaient pas compte qu'elles admiraient le corps de l'autre alors que Clarke s'approchait. Elles sortirent de leur contemplation quand Clarke arriva à la hauteur de Lexa. La blonde baissa légèrement la tête en avant en signe de respect et dit.

-" _Heda._ "

-" _Clarke._ " Répondit Lexa. " _Viens avec moi je vais te présenter le palais, tu seras ensuite installer dans ta chambre et nous commencerons ton entraînement demain matin._ "

-" _D'accord, merci Heda._ " Lexa lui sourit pour toute réponse et posa sa main dans le bas du dos pour lui faire signe d'avancer à ses côtés. Clarke avait été très surpris de ce geste et s'était légèrement crispée alors que Lexa criait intérieurement ' _Stop ! Arrêtes tout de suite et enlèves immédiatement ta main !_ ' Elle s'était alors empressée de retirer sa main et de lancer un sourire gêné à Clarke.

Elles arpentèrent les couloirs et salles du palais. Clarke était impressionnée, le palais était certes imposant de l'extérieur mais l'intérieur l'était tout autant, elle n'avait pas prêtée attention à la décoration intérieure quand elle avait été amenée à son jugement. Les murs étaient tous en marbre et tous les 2 ou 3 mètres était incrustées d'immenses rosasses en or. Malgré la beauté de certains couloirs et salles, il y en avait qui étaient tout en bois, Lexa lui avait expliqué que certaines parties du palais avaient été détruites lors de guerre. Après 2 heures à explorer le palais, Lexa amena Clarke à sa chambre, celle-ci remarqua que la porte à côté de la sienne était gardée par deux gardes, elle s'adressa alors à Lexa.

-" _Heda pourquoi cette porte est-elle gardée ?_ "

-" _Parce que c'est la porte de ma chambre._ " Répondit calmement Lexa.

' _Ah oui quand elle disait que j'allais être installée dans une chambre proche de la sienne elle ne rigolait pas_ ' Pensa Clarke. Lexa, quant à elle, était en train de penser ' _Alors ça ne te suivisait pas d'être subjuguée par cette fille alors que tu la connais à peine mais non il fallait que tu décides qu'elle allait dormir à deux pas de toi. Mais qu'est ce qui ne vas pas chez toi._ ' C'est alors dans une légère gêne qu'elles rentrèrent dans la chambre. Clarke fut choquée de la beauté et de la grandeur de sa chambre. Il y avait un immense lit situé sur sa gauche avec de nombreuses fourrures disposées dessus. Il y avait une fenêtre qui faisait face au lit avec un balcon, sur sa droite se trouvait un placard où elle allait pouvoir ranger ses vêtements ainsi qu'une table et un miroir accroché sur le mur. Clarke avança dans sa chambre, elle alla s'asseoir sur son lit, passa ses doigts dans les fourrures et sourit. Elle se sentait bien dans ce palais, dans cette chambre et en présence de Lexa, elle avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Elle releva la tête et vit Lexa, le dos appuyé sur la porte, qui la regardait...avec tendresse ? Clarke fronça les sourcils à cette pensée, elle devait sûrement rêvée, elle était très fatiguée après tout. Lexa secoua légèrement la tête pour arrêter ses pensées et arrêter de regarder la blonde.

-" _Tu as l'air fatiguée, je peux demander à ce que de la nourriture te soit apporté et après tu pourras dormir._ " Cette proposition surprit Clarke. Pourquoi la brune était-elle aussi prévenante et gentille avec elle, cela dit elle n'allait sûrement pas s'en plaindre.

-" _Ce serait très gentil de votre part Heda. Merci beaucoup._ " Lexa lui sourit.

-" _Je t'en prie Clarke, ta nourriture te sera apporter dans quelques minutes. Reposes-toi bien demain nous commençons les choses sérieuses._ "

- _"J'ai hâte Heda._ " Répondit Clarke en souriant légèrement alors que Lexa lui lança un magnifique sourire allant jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle se reprit vite, elle se sentait gênée et pensait qu'elle avait l'air ridicule de sourire comme ça et parla.

-" _Bien c'est...c'est bien...alors on se voit demain. Passes une bonne nuit Clarke, que tes rêves te porte dans un long et reposant sommeil._ "

-" _Merci Heda passez une bonne nuit vous aussi._ "

Elles se sourirent une dernière fois avant que Lexa ne se tourne pour sortir de la chambre, elle se retourna une dernière fois pour voir Clarke qui s'était allongée sur son lit les yeux fermés et un sourire placé sur son visage. La brune ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, elle aurait voulu regarder la blonde pendant des heures mais elle se força à quitter la chambre car elle ne voulait pas que Clarke la surprenne entrain de la regarder. Elle ne voulait surtout pas effrayé la blonde, si elle ne l'avait pas déjà fait, en l'admirant à chaque occasion. Clarke se retrouva seule dans sa chambre et profita du calme du moment. Elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa porte, elle se leva et alla ouvrir la porte pour découvrir une fille d'environ une quinzaine d'années en train de lui tendre un plateau avec de la nourriture dessus. Clarke était légèrement déçue, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser que c'était Lexa qui était revenu la voir même si elle savait que ça n'allait pas être elle. Elle prit alors le plateau des mains de la fille, la remercia et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Elle dégusta son repas et remarqua une porte qu'elle n'avait pas vu sur la gauche de son lit.

Elle alla poser son plateau vide sur la table près du mur et se dirigea vers la porte pour y découvrir une petite pièce sombre et où les murs étaient en pierre. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un grand bassin creusé dans le sol avec de l'eau à l'intérieur. Elle passa sa main dans l'eau et constata qu'elle était chaude. Heda avait probablement dû demander qu'on lui en prépare un, elle sourit à cette pensée. Elle se déshabilla et plongea toute entière dans le bassin, elle vit sur le bord du bassin plusieurs petits savons qu'elle utilisa avec plaisir. Après plusieurs minutes à profiter de l'eau chaude elle sortit du bassin et s'enroula dans un grand drap qui était accroché à la porte pour se sécher. Une fois propre et sèche elle s'installa dans son grand lit, il était très confortable et les fourrures étaient douces et chaudes. La blonde ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir.

Lexa, elle, était allongée dans son lit et repensait aux moments qu'elle venait de passer en compagnie de la blonde. Lexa repensait à la tête qu'avait la blonde tout le long de leur visite du palais, elle avait l'air d'une petite fille qui découvrait le monde. La brune avait d'ailleurs pu contempler Clarke autant qu'elle voulait lors de la visite vu que cette dernière était trop occupée à mémoriser chaque détails du palais alors que Lexa mémorisait chaque traits et courbes du corps de la blonde. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à la blonde. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle était entrain de faire, sûrement en train de manger ou de profiter du bain qu'elle lui avait fait préparer. À cette pensée elle s'imagina le corps nu de la blonde immergé dans l'eau, ses cheveux mouillés plaqués sur son dos musclé, elle se voyait poser ses mains sur les fines courbes de son corps et... Lexa se redressa sur son lit en réalisant ce qu'elle était entrain de penser et en réalisant qu'elle ressentait une chaleur dans son ventre et que son entrejambe la brûlait. Elle secoua la tête pour effacer les dernières traces de désir de son esprit. Non. Non elle ne devait pas commencer à faire ça. Elle avait vite réalisé qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la blonde et de penser à elle mais elle ne pouvait pas se mettre à la désirer. Il fallait qu'elle arrête tout de suite, elle ne savait pas comment mais il fallait que ça s'arrête. _'Oh mon dieu mais comment je vais faire_ ' Se lamenta Lexa. C'est donc l'esprit troublé qu'elle se rallongea et essaya de trouver le sommeil même si elle savait qu'avec ce qu'il venait de se passer elle aurait beaucoup de mal. Lexa avait fini par s'endormir lorsqu'elle entendit un hurlement. Elle se leva immédiatement et sortit de sa chambre. Elle réalisa que les cris venaient de la chambre de la blonde et que ses gardes allaient rentrer.

-" _Non je m'en occupe retournez à votre poste._ " Les gardes hochèrent la tête avant de s'en aller.

Lexa rentra alors dans la chambre et vit que Clarke était entrain de faire un cauchemar et qu'elle avait chassé les fourrures de son lit avec ses jambes. Lexa n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Elle s'approcha du lit, monta dessus, attrapa les bras de la blonde qui menaçaient de la frapper et les coinça au-dessus de la tête de Clarke la bloquant ainsi sous elle.

-" _Clarke ! Clarke réveilles toi ! Clarke !_ "

La blonde finit par se réveiller, complètement désorientée et paniquée. Elle regarda un peu partout avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de la brune. Ils étaient remplis de peur mais également de douceur et de tendresse ce qui calma instantanément la blonde. Leurs visages étaient séparés de quelques centimètres et Lexa dû faire tous les efforts possible pour ne pas se rapprocher et combler l'espace qu'il y avait entre leurs lèvres. Clarke se sentait plus calme grâce à la présence de Lexa mais son rêve l'avait particulièrement secouée. Elle avait rêvé que son oncle était finalement encore en vie et qu'il venait la trouver et la tuer. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle et Lexa passèrent à se regarder dans les yeux mais cela permit de faire baisser son angoisse. Une fois totalement calme Clarke se mit à sangloter et les larmes coulèrent à flots sur ses joues. Lexa eut envie de pleurer elle aussi à cette vision. Son cœur lui faisait mal, elle prit immédiatement la blonde dans ses bras et lui caressa doucement les cheveux tout en déposant des baisers sur sa tête et en lui disant.

-" _Shh calme toi Clarke... Ça va aller maintenant... Je suis là je vais prendre soin de toi... Ça va aller.._."

Clarke serrait la brune dans ses bras comme si c'était son seul lien avec le monde réel et c'est à ce moment que Lexa réalisa que dans leur culture la nudité n'était pas tabou et donc dormir nu était quelque chose de commun et c'était le cas de Clarke. Lexa écarquilla les yeux puis les ferma très vite tentant de faire abstraction du corps nu de la blonde collé au sien, ce qui évidement fut terriblement dur. Clarke, elle, se détendait au fur et à mesure des minutes passées dans les bras de Lexa, elle se sentait à l'aise, à sa place et ne mit pas longtemps avant de s'endormir dans ses bras. Lexa remarqua que la respiration de la blonde était devenue posée et lente, elle s'était endormie. Elle enleva délicatement ses bras d'autour de Clarke et tourna vite la tête pour ne pas regarder le corps nu de la blonde par respect. Malgré son envie brûlante de poser ses yeux sur son corps, elle sortit du lit, ramassa les fourrures qui étaient au sol et les déposa sur la blonde. Une fois celle-ci recouverte, Lexa reposa les yeux sur elle, caressa le visage de la blonde avant de se pencher et de déposer un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

-" _Dors bien Clarke_." Murmura Lexa avant de se diriger vers la porte, elle se retourna pour voir la blonde totalement détendue et sortit de la chambre.

Une fois retourné dans sa chambre, elle se déshabilla et se coucha, toutes ses pensées dirigé vers la blonde. Demain allait être très compliqué pour elle.

* * *

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello les gens ! Bon finalement j'ai réussi à finir un autre chapitre cette semaine mais ça à été dur parce que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire. Je l'ai écrit, réécrit, ré réécrit et je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite à 100% mais bon j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu. J'ai jamais fait de POV donc j'espère que j'ai bien fais. Alors je vais répondre à mes petites reviews ! :D

 **Julixena452 :** Franchement merci énormément de ta review, ça m'a fait tellement plaisir ce que tu m'as dit je n'ai pas les mots. Et oui pauvre Clarke mais t'as raison Lexa est là et elle ne va pas la lâcher ;).

 **kayliah (Guest) :** Merci de ta review ! Ahah oui j'aime bien moi aussi les pensées intérieures elles me font bien rire. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Clarke elle ne va pas se laisser faire ;)

 **Little Monkey Fanfic :** Ah c'est vrai que Lexa fait preuve d'une force intérieure impressionnante ! Merci beaucoup de ta review !

 **Clexa (Guest) :** Merci beaucoup ! J'aime bien aussi prendre mon temps et je suis contente que tu apprécies ! Merci de ta review !

Bon voilà je vous laisse lire j'espère que vous apprécierez !

Note : La série ne m'appartient pas !

Note 2 : Désolée s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe.

* * *

Lexa fut réveillée le lendemain matin par les rayons du soleil qui lui caressait le visage. Elle se redressa sur son lit encore perdue dans ses pensées.

 **Lexa POV**

Le réveil fut difficile ce matin, j'ai passé une nuit horrible. L'image de la blonde en panique et en pleurs n'a pas arrêté de me hanter toute la nuit. J'aurais eu envie de pouvoir entrer dans son esprit et de tuer n'importe quel démon qui tourmentait son sommeil. Je finis par avoir le courage de me lever, je m'habille prestement et sors de ma chambre pour me diriger vers celle de la blonde. J'hésite quelques instants devant sa porte avant de rentrer. Lorsque je suis dans la chambre, mes yeux tombent directement sur le corps de la blonde enroulé dans les fourrures de son lit le visage paisible, toutes traces de peur ayant disparues. Je m'approche du lit, m'assois sur le bord et regarde la blonde dormir pendant plusieurs minutes. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être magnifique, des mèches de ses cheveux retombent sur son visage lui donnant un air encore plus enfantin et elle a la bouche légèrement ouverte.

Je me suis tout de suite liée à cette blonde, son air apeuré mais à la fois sur de soi lors de son jugement avait attiré mon attention. Depuis ce moment je n'ai pu retirer mon regard de cette tignasse blonde. Je me penche vers le corps de Clarke et je pose délicatement ma main sur son épaule. Je caresse sa peau avant de me rappeler qu'elle était nue sous ces fourrures et qu'il fallait que je quitte le plus rapidement possible cette chambre avant de ne plus répondre de moi-même. Je la secoue légèrement jusqu'à ce que j'entende un léger grognement émanent de sa gorge. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être mignonne. Je me mords légèrement la lèvre pour refréner mon envie de lui déposer un baiser sur le front pour l'aider à se réveiller. Je la secoue encore une fois et elle finit par ouvrir les yeux. Elle semble perdue et à l'air de ne pas savoir ce que je fais ici. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, c'est vrai que ça doit lui faire bizarre que Heda vienne la réveiller. J'essaye de chercher une excuse à ma présence ici, je ne pouvais pas lui dire que j'avais juste envie de la voir. Je finis par parler.

-" _Bonjour Clarke._ "

-" _Bon...Bonjour Heda._ " Elle est trop mignonne avec son air tout timide. Oh mais arrêtes Lexa ça suffit maintenant. " _Je...il fallait que je me lève ? Je suis désolée Heda je ne savais pas..._ " Je la stoppe alors qu'elle se lève pour s'habiller. Je ne veux surtout pas voir son corps nu, enfin si, euh non je ne veux pas le voir, enfin pas comme ça...je...bon bref arrêtes de penser Lexa je pense qu'aujourd'hui ça ne servira à rien.

-" _Calmes toi Clarke je voulais seulement m'assurer que tu ailles bien._ "

-" _Ah...d'accord...je vais bien. Je voulais vous dire...par rapport à hier soir...je voulais m'excuser si je vous ai réveillée ou dérangée .._ "

-" _Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça Clarke. Je...je peux te poser une question ? Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre._ " Clarke hocha la tête. " _De quoi as-tu rêvé pour que ça te fasses peur à ce point ?_ "

Ouh là je la vois baisser la tête, je suis peut-être parti trop loin. Bien sûr que je suis parti trop loin, elle ne me connaît même pas, je suis Heda, elle est gênée du fait que j'ai été la réveille cette nuit et ce matin et en plus je lui pose des questions indiscrètes. Franchement bien joué Lexa, tu vas passer pour une psychopathe et tu vas lui faire peur, tu as vraiment tout gagn...

-" _J'ai...rêvé de mon oncle._ " Dit-elle doucement, mes poings se serrent à l'évocation de cet homme qui l'a fait tant souffrir. " _Il était vivant et se trouvait à côté de mon lit sauf qu'il était recouvert de sang. Il s'est approché de moi et a commencé à m'étrangler. J'essayais de me débattre, de crier mais mes membres ne semblaient pas vouloir bouger et ma voix été comme bloquée._ "

Je sens quelques larmes montées, ma colère augmente de plus en plus. Je ressens une telle haine envers cet homme qui provoque tant de douleurs chez la blonde. J'ai envie de la protéger, de lui faire savoir qu'à partir de maintenant je ne laisserais rien lui faire du mal, que je serais là pour elle. Sans me contrôler je la prends dans mes bras. Elle se tend légèrement, c'est sûr que ça doit lui faire bizarre la pauvre mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher j'ai besoin qu'elle sache qu'elle peut compter sur moi. Elle finit par se détendre et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Aww je l'adore mais un détail me revint en tête, sa nudité... mais ce n'est pas vrai je le fais exprès où quoi, avec cette blonde je me met toujours dans une situation où j'ai du mal à me contrôler. Cependant je me calme et continue à la serrer contre moi.

 **Fin POV Lexa**

 **Clarke POV**

Je serre Heda le plus fort que je peux dans mes bras et elle en fait de même. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle se préoccupe de moi comme ça ni pourquoi elle m'a prise dans ses bras mais je m'y sens tellement bien et en sécurité. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vu des larmes dans ses yeux quand je lui ai conté mon rêve mais je dois probablement rêvé. À ce moment précis j'ai la sensation de passer pour une fille faible, qu'est-ce que va penser Heda. Elle va se dire que la fille qu'elle a sauvée de la condamnation pour en faire son second n'est qu'une petite fille incapable de se défendre. Il faut que je me ressaisisse, que je lui montre qu'elle a eu raison de faire ce choix, que je ne me laisse pas abattre par un simple rêve et que je peux me protéger toute seule. Je vais lui montrer...enfin tout à l'heure pendant l'entraînement parce que pour l'instant je suis trop bien dans ses bras. Elle finit par desserrer son étreinte et se détacher totalement de moi et le manque de chaleur m'atteint tout de suite. Oh mon dieu...c'est pas possible...je viens de me rendre compte que je suis nue et que Heda m'a prise dans ses bras cette nuit et ce matin alors que j'étais nue. Je rougis intensément et Heda lève un sourcil, elle ne doit pas comprendre pourquoi je me suis repliée sur moi-même tout un coup et que je suis devenue rouge comme je ne sais pas quoi. Elle finit par se racler la gorge et me parler.

-" _De la nourriture va t'être apporté, tu devras ensuite te préparer et me rejoindre dans la salle d'entraînement, tu te rappelles où elle se trouve ?_ "

Je hoche la tête pour lui dire que oui et elle s'en va de ma chambre. Je quitte mon lit et me dirige vers mon petit sac de toile pour y prendre des vêtements. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le vider hier soir j'étais bien trop fatiguée. J'enfile alors un pantalon noir et un haut sans manche lui aussi noir. Je vais dans la salle de bain et me passe un peu d'eau sur le visage avant d'attacher mes cheveux en une tresse qui retombe sur le côté droit de ma tête. J'entends qu'on toque à ma porte et je vais ouvrir pour y découvrir la même jeune fille qui m'a apporté ma nourriture la veille, je prends le plateau et elle s'en va. Une fois que j'ai fini de manger je pose le plateau sur la table et me regarde dans le miroir avant de sortir de ma chambre.

Je mets un peu de temps à trouver la salle d'entraînement vu que je me suis trompée de chemin et me suis retrouvée dans une immense salle avec de longues tables collées les unes aux autres qui formaient une espèce de grand carré. Je finis par trouver la salle, j'entre et je découvre Heda dans une tenue similaire à la mienne. Elle ne m'a pas entendu rentrer et j'en profite pour regarder son corps. Son haut laisse voir ses épaules et ses bras dessinés à la perfection et son pantalon galbe parfaitement ses courbes. Ouh là qu'est-ce que je fais, ça ne va pas chez moi. De quel droit je me permet de regarder comme ça Heda. C'est probablement dû au fait qu'elle m'impressionne... oui ça doit être ça. Je m'éclaircis la gorge pour lui signaler ma présence, elle se retourne et me regarde de haut en bas pendant plusieurs secondes. Je me sens rougir, pourquoi elle me regarde comme ça ? Mes vêtements sont peut-être tachés. Je baisse la tête mais je ne vois aucune saleté sur mes vêtements, je relève la tête pour la regarder mais je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de questions qu'elle me parle.

 **Fin POV Clarke**

Lexa secoua légèrement la tête pour éclaircir ses pensées qui s'étaient brouillées à la vue de la tenue de Clarke. Elle s'approcha de la blonde et lui tendit une longue épée en bois.

-" _Bien, nous n'allons pas commencer à armes réelles. J'ai besoin de savoir si tu peux ne serait-ce que te défendre d'un simple coup._ " Clarke fut choquée de la manière dont la brune venait de lui parler. " _Donc je vais commencer par t'attaquer et tu dois te défendre et réussir à me mettre à terre._ "

Lexa lança le premier coup et Clarke eut à peine le temps de lever son épée pour se protéger du coup qu'elle aurait reçue dans la tête. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de parer le coup que la brune lui infligea dans la jambe qui la fit directement tombée sur le dos. La brune souffla lourdement et dit.

-" _Et bien il y a du travail à faire avec toi._ "

Clarke commença à s'énerver. Elle se releva et frappa de toutes ses forces son épée sur celle Lexa qui para son coup avec une facilité déconcertante et balaya une fois de plus les jambes de Clarke avec son épée cette fois ce qui la fit une fois de plus tombée au sol.

-" _Allez Clarke réveilles toi bon sang ! C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ?!_ " Lui hurla Lexa. Le sang de Clarke se mit à bouillir et elle tenta une fois de plus d'atteindre Lexa qui lui attrapa son bras pour le bloquer et de lui balancer un coup de poing sur sa mâchoire. Clarke tomba au sol une fois encore. " _Mais c'est pas vrai Clarke défends toi !_ "

Lexa attrapa Clarke et la fit se relever avant d'abattre des coups d'épée sur la blonde qui eut du mal à garder son arme en main tellement les coups de Lexa étaient puissants. Clark était très énervée et elle était blessée par les mots de la brune. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui parlait comme ça alors qu'il y a encore quelques minutes elles étaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Au bout d'un moment Lexa balança un coup d'épée tellement puissant qu'elle désarma Clarke et elle en profita pour la refaire tomber au sol.

- _"C'est pourtant pas compliqué ce que je te demande. Ça ne m'étonne pas que ton oncle ait pu si facilement te battre pendant autant d'années. Tu n'es même pas capable de te défendre ou de me donner un seul coup. Je commence à regretter mon choix. Si j'avais su que je me retrouverait avec une petite fille trop effrayée pour répliquer je ne t'aurais pas épargné l'exécution._ "

Cette fois Clarke sentit quelque chose au fond d'elle se casser. Elle n'était pas une petite fille effrayée. Elle avait tué son oncle sans aucune hésitation. Elle pouvait se défendre, elle pouvait blesser Heda. Elle sentit son corps et son âme se remplir de colère. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver en face de son oncle. Elle devait se débarrasser de lui, il lui avait gâché des années et des années de sa vie, il hantait ses nuits. Elle saisit son épée au sol, elle se releva et commença à abattre des coups de plus en plus forts sur l'épée de Lexa. Clarke ne savait plus très bien où elle se trouvait, tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était l'image de son oncle et c'était contre celle-ci qu'elle se battait. Elle tentait de se détacher de l'emprise que son oncle avait sur elle depuis des années.

Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle faisait reculer de plus en plus la brune qui se retrouva collée contre le mur. Cette dernière se retrouva désarmée et reçu un coup de poing de la blonde avant qu'elle ne lui attrape les bras pour lui bloquer derrière le dos et de lui donner un coup dans les jambes pour la faire tomber au sol, elle au-dessus. Elle laissa Clarke se débattre sous elle pendant encore quelques secondes avant que la blonde ne revienne tout doucement à elle. Clarke semblait perdue et ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait au sol, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'à présent elle était calme et qu'elle avait combattu la peur que représentait son oncle. Elle plongea alors son regard dans celui de la brune au-dessus d'elle. Elles se regardèrent quelques minutes avant que Lexa se ne mette à parler.

-" _Bien à présent nous pouvons réellement commencer ton entraînement Clarke._ " Dit-elle posément.

-" _Comment...comment ça ?_ " Répondit la blonde essoufflée.

-" _Je savais que temps que tu n'aurais pas combattu tes démons tu serais incapable de donner ne serait-ce qu'un seul coup. C'est pour ça que je t'ai poussé à bout. Il fallait que tu te libère du souvenir de ton oncle pour pouvoir commencer une nouvelle vie et devenir celle que tu as envie de devenir. C'est pour ça que nous pouvons commencer à présent._ "

Clarke se détendit et comprit pourquoi Lexa avait été dur avec elle et que ce n'était pas contre elle. Elle se détendit et laissa son corps complément épouser le sol. Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant encore plusieurs minutes avant que Clarke se mette sur ses coudes, leurs visages étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres déstabilisant complément Lexa.

-" _Merci Heda._ " Murmura Clarke.

-" _Je t'en prie Clarke._ " Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Elles restèrent encore quelques temps dans cette position à se regarder avant que Lexa ne commence à se lever suivit de Clarke. La brune ramassa les épées au sol et en lança une à la blonde.

-" _Bien._ " Elle se racla la gorge. " _On va commencer par les mouvements de base._ " Clarke hocha la tête et s'avança vers Lexa pour commencer son entraînement.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello ! Je poste un peu tard mais ma semaine à été chargée, d'ailleurs je pense qu'à partir de maintenant je ne pourrais poster qu'une fois par semaine. Et ouais c'est vraiment fini les vacances :( Bon nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire parce que j'ai galéré à l'écrire et je ne suis toujours pas trop satisfaite du résultat mais j'ai fait de mon mieux. J'avoue que le vocabulaire du combat ne m'est absolument pas familier donc j'espère que je n'ai pas fait trop d'erreurs. Alors je vais répondre à mes petites reviews que j'adore.

 **kayliah (Guest)** : Ah ah merci de ta review ! Je ne vois pas du tout de quelle manière je termine mes chapitres... :p merci beaucoup de ton commentaire ça me fais super plaisir et tes reviews sont celles de mes préférées :D

 **(Guest):** Merci beaucoup ! J'avoue que moi aussi je doutais un peu de mes POV mais une fois écrit je les ai trouvés pas mal. Merci de tes compliments ça me fais super super plaisir.

 **Little Monkey Fanfic** : Merci de ta review. C'était une partie de l'histoire que je trouvais très importante donc je suis contente que tu l'ai apprécié.

 **mimni (Guest):** Merci beaucoup de ta review ça me fais grave plaisir. En ce qui concerne les chapitres désolée mais je n'arrive pas à les faire super longs mais je vais essayer :)

 **Glexa (Guest):** Ah ah merci beaucoup, moi aussi j'adore les pensées des deux.

 **kensdo:** Merci de ta review ça me fais super plaisir.

 **oros (Guest):** Merci !

Bon voilà j'ai fini de parler je vais vous laisser lire :)

Note : La série ne m'appartient pas.

Note 2 : Désolée s'il y a des fautes.

* * *

Lexa s'approcha également de Clarke et alla se placer derrière elle. Clarke ne comprit pas pourquoi elle ressentit des frissons lui parcourir le corps quand les mains de Lexa se posèrent sur ses avants-bras. Lexa quant à elle se trouvait vraiment gênée de ressentir une chaleur grandir dans son bas ventre au contact de la douce peau de Clarke.

-" _Bien tout d'abord, la façon dont tu tiens ton épée est très bien._ "

-" _Merci Heda j'ai vu comment les gardes la tenait c'est pour ça._ "

-" _Mmm très observatrice en plus de cela._ " Clarke rougit au compliment de Lexa.

-" _Merci Heda_." Murmura Clarke.

Lexa pencha légèrement la tête de façon à regarder le visage de Clarke et cette dernière tourna également sa tête vers la droite pour rencontrer les deux orbes verts de la brune qu'elle trouva magnifiques. Leurs visages étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres comme tout à l'heure et leur souffle se mélangeait. Elles restèrent ainsi à se regarder pendant un long moment sans aucune gêne. Elles ne se rendirent même pas compte qu'elles étaient aussi proches et qu'elles regardaient dans les yeux de l'autre avec intensité. Lexa finit par revenir à la réalité.

-" _Appelles moi Lexa._ " Murmura en retour la brune et elle pensa. ' _Que de quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire là ? À part Anya je n'ai jamais permis à quiconque de m'appeler par mon prénom... Mais Clarke qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me faire..._ "

Clarke sentit le souffle chaud de la brune dans son oreille, elle frissonna de tout son être et elle sentit ses joues se chauffer. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser des réactions de son corps mais elle regarda à nouveau dans les yeux de Lexa et toutes ses questions s'envolèrent. Elle profita juste de la situation exceptionnelle qu'elle vivait, elle était le second de Heda qui était en ce moment pressée dans son dos, ses mains sur son corps, son souffle chaud caressait son visage et elle s'entraînait pour devenir une guerrière. ' _Que demander de plus_ ' pensa-t-elle. Sans savoir pourquoi elle leva légèrement sa tête pour déposer un doux baiser sur la joue de la brune.

-" _Merci Lexa..._ " Murmura la blonde.

 **Lexa POV**

Euh...ah...je...je ne sais pas quoi faire... allô Lexa ici la terre... elle vient de me déposer un baiser sur la joue... je n'ai pas rêvé c'est vraiment arrivé pas vrai ? Mon dieu mais je ne sais pas d'où je tiens cette force de ne pas me pencher pour en déposer un sur ses lèvres et de ne me contenter que de poser à mon tour mes lèvres sur sa joue. J'essaye vraiment de me calmer en sa présence... non vraiment j'essaye et elle me complique la tâche... franchement c'est pas du jeu... Enfait je pense que j'ai simplement besoin de me faire pardonner les choses blessantes que je lui ai dites toute à l'heure. Elle sait que c'est pour son bien que je l'ai fait mais je me suis sentie tellement mal de lui faire subir ça. Donc c'est pour ça que je ressens ce tourbillon d'émotions à l'intérieur de moi, parce que le fait qu'elle me fasse un bisou sur la joue prouve qu'elle ne m'en veut pas. Par contre il faudrait peut-être que je fasse quelque chose au lieu de la regarder avec des yeux de merlans frits et la bouche ouverte. Je me fais vraiment l'impression d'être une fillette de 12 ans qui vit son premier coup de cœur... Oh là stop ! Stop ! Stop ! Attend qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire Lexa ? Un coup de cœur ? Oh mon dieu c'est pas vrai j'ai un coup de cœur pour une jeune femme que j'ai faite mon second. Ouaiiiiiiiis ! Bien joué Lexa ! Winner ! Ça c'est du grand art ! Bon je me ferais la morale tout à l'heure pour l'instant elle a froncé les sourcils ce qui montre qu'elle me trouve bizarre à la regarder comme ça. Je reprends donc mes explications.

 **Fin POV Lexa**

-" _Bien la lame est la partie la plus dangereuse de l'épée, c'est pour ça qu'il faut éviter le plus possible de la toucher même si je t'avoue qu'en plein combat tu ne peux pas toujours. Il existe deux principales attaques, celle portée avec la lame de l'épée est faite pour atteindre le flanc de ton adversaire et lui taillader la peau. La seconde attaque s'effectue avec la pointe de l'épée pour pouvoir transpercé son armure donc également sa peau et le blesser gravement._ " Lexa guida alors la main de Clarke pour mimer les deux attaques. La brune avait de plus en plus de mal à refréner la chaleur qui prenait place dans son bas ventre et essaya de se concentrer le plus possible sur les gestes qu'elle tentait d'apprendre à Clarke.

-" _Si tu veux surprendre ton adversaire et transpercer sa garde, il faut que tu accélères tes mouvements dans un premier temps puis que tu les ralentisse avant de recommencer à accélérer. Cette technique est assez complexe et demande beaucoup de pratique, ça viendra au fil de nos entraînements._ " Clarke assimila le plus d'informations possible mais fût perturber par les légers tremblements que commençait à faire son corps au contact permanent de la brune sur sa peau. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses questions et se concentrer le plus possible sur son entraînement.

-" _Il faut que tu saches que peu importe la taille ou l'armure de ton adversaire, il est aussi fragile et possède les mêmes points sensibles que toi. C'est pour cela qu'il faut que tu saches où frapper pour faire le maximum de dégâts. Les coups qui peuvent entraîner la mort doivent être porté à la tête, à la gorge, à la carotide..._ " Clarke trembla un peu plus lorsque Lexa, pour appuyer ses explications, fit glisser doucement le bout de ses doigts de la main gauche sur sa peau. " _Le cœur..._ " la main de Lexa se trouva à présent sur le torse de la blonde qui se tendait de plus en plus. " _Le foie et pour finir l'estomac._ " La main de Lexa termina sa course sur le ventre de la blonde. La brune ne savait même pas comment elle faisait pour ne pas craquer complément avec ses mains qui glissaient lentement sur le corps de Clarke.

-" _Si tu blesse ton adversaire à ces endroits tu es sûre qu'il mourra. Maintenant si tu veux seulement l'handicaper pour prendre l'avantage ou pour le faire souffrir, il faut que tu te concentre sur les poumons qui lui provoqueront une agonie plus ou moins lente._ " La main de Lexa se déplaça de nouveau vers la poitrine de Clarke avant de redescendre vers ses hanches. " _La rate et les reins lui provoquera une très longue agonie avant de mourir._ " Clarke et Lexa retinrent leur souffle lorsque cette dernière fit glisser sa main le long de la cuisse de la blonde. Lexa se racle la gorge avant de poursuivre. " _Les jambes quant à elle te permettront d'immobiliser complètement ton adversaire. Tu as tout compris Clarke ?_ "Demanda doucement la brune. Clarke ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix ne fit que hocher la tête.

- _"Après, il faudra que tu adaptes ton attaque à la force que tu posséderas sur le moment. Tu dois ensuite apprendre comment tu peux te protéger contre les attaques de tes adversaires._ " Lexa se déplaça de derrière Clarke pour se placer à côté d'elle. " _Il existe trois types de garde. La plus courante est celle où ton épée se situe au niveau de ton ventre, la pointe de l'épée légèrement relevée._ " Clarke plaça son épée dans la position indiquée. " _Bien juste relève un peu plus la pointe. Voilà très bien. Tu peux également adopter un type de garde où les épaules devront être basses afin que la pointe de ton épée soit en direction du sol, cette garde est principalement faite pour désarmer ton adversaire en emmêlant son épée avec la tienne._ " Encore une fois Clarke fit ce qui lui avait été indiquée. " _Très bien Clarke._ " La blonde leva le menton et lança un sourire fier à Lexa qui le lui rendit immédiatement ' _Elle est trop mignonne_ ' Pensa la brune avant de reprendre. " _Pour finir tu peux placer ton épée au-dessus de ta tête, cette garde est assez risquée étant donné qu'elle expose ton corps à un très grand nombre d'attaques possibles mais elle peut te permettre d'augmenter ta force de frappe grâce au poids de la lame ce qui te permet de dominer la situation._ " Clarke hocha la tête et fit le geste avant de regarder une nouvelle fois Lexa.

-" _Heda ?_ " La blonde vit le regard désapprobateur de la brune avant de se reprendre. " _Lexa ?_ " Cette dernière lui lança un sourire satisfait.

-" _Oui Clarke._ "

-" _Combien d'étapes il y aura dans mon entraînement ?_ "

-" _Tout d'abord tu apprendras à manier l'épée comme nous sommes entrain de le faire, puis nous attaquerons le corps à corps avant de t'apprendre à chasser. Une fois que je jugerai ton entraînement fini tu seras confrontée à d'autres second lors d'un grand combat dans la cour extérieur du palais._ "

Lexa s'écarta de Clarke laissant une sensation de vide pour les deux jeunes femmes et alla prendre son épée qu'elle avait posée par terre.

-" _Bien maintenant que tu as les bases, nous allons commencer doucement mais on passe aux choses sérieuses._ " Clarke acquiesça silencieusement. Lexa fronça les sourcils " _Tu ne dis pas grand choses depuis toute à l'heure Clarke, tu es timide ?_ "

-" _Non je ne suis pas timide...juste un peu intimidée je pense._ " Lexa se rapprocha de la blonde en souriant.

-" _Je t'intimide ?_ " Clarke se mit à rougir intensément.

-" _Je...je non...vous ne m'intimidez pas Heda...euh Lexa...c'est juste que..._ " Lexa s'amusa de voir la gêne de la blonde et s'approcha encore plus d'elle.

-" _Que quoi Clarke ?_ "

-" _Je...je pense que je suis seulement impressionnée de mon entraînement...ça fait beaucoup à encaissé d'un coup ducoup je me concentre..._ " Lexa fut un peu déçue de la réponse de Clarke même si elle savait que la blonde n'allait pas être intimidée par elle...

-" _Oui je comprends. Bien maintenant les choses sérieuses."_

-" _Et qu'est-ce que cela peut-il être Lexa ?_ "

-" _Nous allons combattre toutes les deux pour que tu puisses assimiler pleinement ton entraînement._ "

Clarke acquiesça et se mit en position. Lexa lança le premier coup d'épée que Clarke réussit à parer assez facilement avant que la brune n'essaye de la toucher aux jambes. Clarke utilisa la garde qu'elle venait d'apprendre et baissa son épée pour l'emmêler à celle de Lexa mais n'ayant pas la pratique de cette dernière elle ne parvint pas à la désarmer et la brune s'en servit pour balayer les jambes de la blonde avec la sienne et celle-ci tomba lourdement au sol. Lexa tendit alors sa main pour aider Clarke à se relever.

-" _Pas mal pour un premier essai mais j'ai l'impression que tu retiens encore trop des coups, ne craint pas de me faire mal Clarke d'accord."_

-" _D'accord_." Répondit celle-ci.

-" _Bien alors on recommence cette fois tu attaques la première._ "

Clarke fit ce qui lui était demandé et attaqua Lexa qui arrêta son coup très facilement mais Clarke se servit de son bras gauche pour taper la gorge de la brune lui coupant alors la respiration pendant une seconde qui lui permit alors de désarmer Heda et de lui balayer les jambes pour la faire tomber. Elle se plaça alors à califourchon sur Lexa et mit son épée sur sa gorge. La brune n'avait pas eu le temps de vraiment comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé mais elle reprit sa respiration et s'adressa à Clarke.

-" _Très bien trouvé ton coup._ "

-" _Merci, c'est ma mère qui m'a dit un jour que si l'on tapait suffisamment fort sur la gorge de quelqu'un on pouvait lui couper le souffle._ "

-" _Et bien c'est réussi Clarke... tu m'as coupé le souffle._ " Murmura Lexa qui se rendit qu'après coup que sa phrase pouvait être interprétée différemment. Clarke le remarqua également et rougit légèrement. _"Mais tu as encore quelques leçons à apprendre._ " Clarke fronça les sourcils et Lexa se lit sur ses coudes pour rapprocher son visage de la blonde qui se perdit une nouvelle fois dans ses yeux verts. Lexa attendit quelques secondes avant de dire. " _Ne jamais penser que tu as vaincu ton adversaire avant d'être sûre qu'il soit mort ou inconscient_ "

Sur ces mots Lexa attrapa les épaules de Clarke pour la retourner, se retrouvant au-dessus d'elle, la bloquant totalement sous elle. La blonde essaya de se débattre en vain et se laissa retomber au sol. Elles se relevèrent après un moment et recommencèrent leur combat, les épées s'entrechoquèrent durant plusieurs minutes. Clarke progressa a vu d'œil, maîtrisant de mieux en mieux son épée ce qui lui permettait de rivaliser avec Lexa. Au bout d'une heure de combat intensif elles s'arrêtèrent toutes les deux en sueur et à bout de souffle.

-" _Je dois dire que je tu m'as surprise Clarke je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais à un bon niveau de maîtrise en si peu de temps. Certes il te reste énormément à apprendre avant de pouvoir te battre à l'épée en conditions réelles mais pour une première fois je suis impressionnée._ " Dit Lexa.

-" _Merci beaucoup Lexa. C'est facile d'apprendre lorsque l'on a un professeur tel que vous._ " Lui répondit Clarke avec un petit sourire et Lexa se mit à rougir légèrement.

-" _Je t'en prie Clarke arrête de me vouvoyer._ " Clarke fut autant surprise que Lexa de la demande de cette dernière.

-" _Je...d'accord Lexa._ "

Répondit Clarke qui ne savait plus trop quoi penser du comportement de la brune, il était temps que la journée se termine. Lexa quant à elle était un peu embrassée par la demande qu'elle avait faite à Clarke, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était aussi détendue avec la blonde la permettant de l'appeler par son prénom et de la tutoyer. Elle se dit qu'il était temps que l'entraînement se termine car la situation commençait à devenir incontrôlable pour elle.

-" _Bien nous en avons fini pour aujourd'hui. Bois beaucoup d'eau ce soir pour éviter que tu aies trop mal aux muscles demain et dors tôt._ "

-" _D'accord merci pour cette journée Lexa."_

-" _Mais je t'en prie Clarke._ " Dit Lexa avec un grand sourire avant de quitter la pièce et de se rendre dans sa chambre.

 **Lexa POV**

Mais qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi. Je me fais l'impression d'être totalement ridicule à avoir ce comportement avec Clarke. Jamais je n'aurais permis à quelqu'un que je connais à peine de m'appeler par mon prénom ou de me tutoyer, je ne le permets seulement à Anya. J'ai besoin d'un bon bain et de beaucoup de repos ça ira mieux demain. Je me dirige alors vers la salle de bain, retire mes vêtement et me plonge toute entière dans le bain chaud ce qui procure un bien fou à mes muscles fatigués de cette journée. Je repense alors aux heures passées en compagnie de Clarke, la façon dont elle était attentive à la moindre explication et sa facilité à apprendre m'avait grandement impressionnée. Il restait encore un peu de travail à faire pour qu'elle puisse vraiment se lâcher et tout donner dans le combat mais elle était en bonne voie. Je suis assez fière de moi car même si je me suis collée à la blonde quasiment toute la journée, pour l'entraînement et seulement pour l'entraînement hein pas pour mon plaisir personnel..., et bien j'ai réussi à me contrôler. J'ai du mérite car ses épaules étaient nues grâce à son haut, son pantalon marquait chaque courbe de son corps et je pouvais sentir ses muscles lorsque je posais les mains sur son corps. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça j'ai vraiment l'impression que Clarke va finir par avoir peur de moi, j'ai eu l'impression de passer pour une perverse à balader mes mains sur son corps comme ça. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en veut pas pour ça, demain je m'excuserais je n'aurais pas dû agir comme cela. Je coupe court à mes pensées et je vais directement me coucher sans manger, j'ai vraiment besoin que cette journée soit terminée.

 **Fin POV Lexa**

 **POV Clarke**

Je trempe dans mon bain depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, mes muscles me brûlent horriblement et je suis tout aussi épuisée psychologiquement. J'ai trouvé Lexa assez étrange aujourd'hui, à sa place je n'aurais jamais permis mon second d'avoir autant de familiarité avec moi. Mais ce qu'il m'a fait le plus étrange c'est sa façon qu'elle avait de poser ses mains sur moi. Non pas que cela m'est dérangé mais ça à déclencher des sensations que je ne connais pas et ça m'effraie légèrement. Peut-être que c'est seulement sa façon d'être avec les autres et je me prends la tête pour rien et ça n'a rien à voir avec moi. Je ne sais plus de tout quoi penser, lorsque je me remémore son souffle chaud et ses mains caressant ma peau, son corps pressé sur le mien, une chaleur apparaît dans mon ventre et ça me fait sentir toute bizarre. Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela et je ne sais pas pourquoi ça se déclenche. J'espère seulement qu'elle n'a pas pris mal le fait que je sois aussi tendue et peu réceptive à ses contacts physiques. Je ne veux surtout pas la vexée et lui faire croire que ce qu'elle fait est déplacé, comme je l'ai dit c'est peut-être seulement sa façon d'être d'être tactile avec les autres. Mes réflexions doivent finir de m'épuiser car je sens que je commence à m'endormir dans mon bain. J'ai vraiment besoin de repos c'est pourquoi je sors du bain, je me sèche et m'allonge sur mon lit et je m'endors pratiquement tout de suite.

* * *

Voilà alors ça vous a plu ?


	7. Chapter 7

Salut salut tout le monde ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Bon j'ai dépassé mon délais d'une semaine mais hier je n'ai pas pu poster car c'était ma remise de bac ce qui signifie sortie avec les potes après... enfin bref j'ai fais un chapitre que je pense un peu long pour me faire pardonner. Sinon je tenais à vous dire un grand merci pour toutes les mises en follows, en favorites et pour toutes les reviews ça me fais super super super (allez encore un) super plaisir, vous êtes top ! D'ailleurs en parlant de reviews.

 **kayliah (Guest) :** Merci de ta review ! Contente que tu adore toujours autant et derien pour Clarke c'est vrai que je voulais pas qu'elle soit une "potiche" ayant peur de se battre. C'était quand même son rêve de devenir guerrière. Merci encore de ton commentaire !

 **Clexa (Guest) :** Merci encore une fois de ta review ça me fais grave plaisir.

 **Little Monkey Fanfic :** Ahah merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça te fasse rire. Et oui ça va devenir de plus en plus compliqué...

 **Cyelab (Guest) :** Merci beaucoup de ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aimes comment tourne l'histoire, j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant.

 **Julixena452 :** Oh la la c'est pas bien de piquer le réseau de ta fac mais je te remercie de ta review :) et oui pauvre Clarke mais ne t'inquiète pas ça va s'éclaircir au fil du temps.

Voilà voilà je vous laisse lire à présent !

Note : La série ne m'appartient pas.

Note 2 : Désolée s'il y a des fautes.

* * *

 **Lexa POV**

Je sens une légère caresse sur mon épaule, j'entrouvre les yeux pour y découvrir la crinière blonde que je connais si bien à mes côtés. Je fronce les sourcils, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Clarke me sourit et elle se relève doucement pour se mettre à califourchon sur moi. Je vais pour lui demander ce qu'elle fait mais elle met sa main sur ma bouche et reste dans cette position quelques secondes avant de s'abaisser et de poser tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je reste immobile, la sensation de ses lèvres me rend ventre vient d'effectuer un lâcher de papillon et mon bas ventre est entrain de me brûler. Je finis par poser mes mains dans son dos et la rapproche de moi la collant ainsi à mon corps. Notre baiser devient passionné et nos langues dansent ensemble. Je commence à la pousser pour me retrouver au-dessus d'elle et nous continuons à nous embrasser avant que je sente ses mains se balader sur la peau de mon dos déclenchant ainsi une nouvelle vague de désir en moi. Je passe ma jambe entre les siennes et exerce une légère pression qui la fait gémir. Je suis entrain de perdre la tête lorsque je sursaute brusquement.

Le soleil m'éblouit et je recouvre ma tête avec mes fourrures pour cacher ma honte d'avoir rêvé de Clarke de cette manière. Je me sens très mal à l'aise lorsque j'entends quelqu'un se racler la gorge car je sais immédiatement de qui il s'agit. J'enlève lentement les fourrures qui cachaient mon visage pour y découvrir Anya assise sur mon bureau placé à droite de mon lit entrain de manger une pomme et de me regarder avec amusement.

-" _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!_ " Je lui demande avec agacement.

-" _Hé oh déjà tu me parles mieux que ça jeune fille._ " Me répondit-t-elle avec autorité.

-" _Désolée._ "

-" _J'aime mieux ça. Pour répondre à ta question je suis ici parce que j'ai envie de te voir je n'en ai pas le droit ?_ "

-" _Bien sûr que si Anya je ne m'attendais juste pas à te voir en me réveillant._ "

-" _Oui je comprends surtout après un rêve comme tu as fait._ " Me dit-elle en souriant alors que je sens mes joues devenir de plus en plus rouges.

-" _Com... comment ça de quoi tu parles ?_ "

-" _Lexa tu sais lorsque quelqu'un gémit comme tu l'as fait dans son sommeil, disons que ça ne laisse pas grand doute sur le type de rêve._ "

-" _Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles._ " Dis-je de plus en plus gênée de mettre fais surprendre à faire un rêve comme celui-ci.

-" _Oh Lexa je t'en prie ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir des rêves de ce genre ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait les contrôler._ " Je hoche doucement la tête et elle descend du bureau pour venir s'asseoir à côté de moi. " _Reste juste à savoir de qui est-ce que tu as rêvé comme ça ?_ " Oh non pas cette question. Pourquoi elle me demande ça, en plus je n'ai jamais réussi à mentir à Anya et elle ne va pas me lâcher jusqu'à ce que je lui dise. Remarque peut-être que ça me ferais du bien de me confier, elle pourrait m'aider à y voir plus clair.

-" _Je...c'est très gênant à dire Anya._ "

-" _Je sais mais j'ai trop envie de savoir. Il serait temps que tu t'intéresses un peu à ta vie privée quand même._ "

-" _Mmm oui mais tu sais que j'ai du mal à le faire depuis Costia._ "

-" _Je sais..._ "

-" _Bon d'accord je vais te dire. Tu te rappelles de Clarke, la jeune fille que j'ai faite mon second ?_ "

-" _Évidement que je m'en rappelle elle m'a fait de la peine cette petite._ "

-" _Et bien c'est d'elle dont j'ai rêvé..._ " Je dis cette phrase dans un murmure tellement je suis gênée.

-" _Je vois...j'ai remarqué que tu la regardais avec insistance lors de son jugement mais je pensais que c'était seulement parce que tu été attristée par son histoire pas parce que tu étais attirée._ "

-" _Je...non je ne pense pas avoir été attirée par elle dès le départ mais j'étais intriguée et hier j'ai compris que j'avais un coup de cœur pour elle_."

-" _Hmm moi je te dis que c'est dès le départ que t'as eu un coup de cœur pour elle._ "

-" _Non...Bon tu sais quoi on s'en fiche de quand ça date le plus important c'est qu'à présent je me sens assez gênée._ "

-" _Bah pourquoi ?_ " J'écarquille les yeux à cette question.

-" _Mais enfin Anya ! C'est mon second, elle sort d'une vie traumatisante, je ne la connais même pas, elle..._ "

-" _Elle est aussi très mignonne et elle te regarde comme si tu étais la plus belle chose au monde. C'était évident que tu allais craquer pour elle._ "

-" _Je...Elle ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais la plus belle chose au monde..._ " Répondis-je timidement.

-" _Oh crois-moi Lexa quand elle te regardait à son jugement il y avait trop d'intensité dans son regard pour que ça ne soit que de l'admiration. Je ne pense pas qu'elle en soit ne serait-ce que consciente mais toi en tout cas tu le reconnais c'est déjà une première étape._ "

-" _Une première étape de quoi ? Il ne se passera jamais rien entre elle et moi. La pauvre je crois que je lui fais peur en plus j'ai l'impression de passer pour une psychopathe en sa présence._ " Elle fronce les sourcils.

- _"Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_ " Je baisse la tête et regarde mes mains.

-" _J'ai... Bon hier je lui apprenais à manier l'épée et tu vois pour lui apprendre où se situait les endroits où attaquer pour blesser et tuer bah je...j'ai légèrement appuyé mes explications en passant mes mains sur son corps voilà..._ " Je rougis et relève doucement les yeux pour regarder Anya qui me regarde avec un sourcil levé et un sourire.

-" _Ah d'accord... et tu n'as rien fais d'autre à part ça ?_ "

-" _Je non... enfin si je... Il m'arrive de la regarder longuement avec insistance..._ "

-" _Hmm hmm._ "

-" _Et je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait m'appeler par mon prénom et me tutoyer..._ "

-" _Whoa ! Euh ok d'accord...Bien...Et bah effectivement tu as un véritable coup de cœur Lexa._ "

-" _Oui... je me sens tellement gênée..._ "

-" _Bah y a pas de raison ça arrive à des gens très bien d'avoir des coups de cœur tu sais._ "

-" _Mais je sais ça Anya ce n'est pas la question. Je me sens gênée pour elle, je pense qu'elle est embarrassée à cause de ce que j'ai fait hier._ "

- _"Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?_ "

-" _Bien elle était très tendue lorsque je posais mes mains sur elle et elle me regardais bizarrement après_."

-" _Hmm. Mais ça ne veut rien dire ça, mets-toi à sa place. Attends la grande Heda qui paraît si froide d'habitude se met à la traiter avec gentillesse, pose ses mains sur elle assez souvent et est familière avec elle. C'est normal qu'elle soit un peu tendue, elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ce genre de comportement de ta part. Et puis si ça se trouve le fait que tu balade tes mains sur son corps lui a fait de l'effet et que c'est pour ça qu'elle était tendue_." Elle me fait un sourire en disant sa dernière phrase.

-" _Pff n'importe quoi, ça ne lui fait pas d'effet elle doit juste me trouver super bizarre._ "

-" _Ouais ou alors ça lui fait de l'effet et enfait elle ne sait pas ce que c'est et que c'est pour ça qu'elle a été bizarre, parce qu'elle ne connait pas et que c'est tout nouveau pour elle ce genre de sensations._ "

-" _Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Bon sinon qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?_ "

-" _Ouais moi je te dis que j'ai raison. Je te l'ai dit je voulais juste te voir ça faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vu juste toutes les deux._ "

-" _Moi je te dis que tu as tort. Ça me fais plaisir de te voir mais je dois allez rejoindre Clarke en salle d'entraînement._ "

-" _Oh mais oui vas-y ma chère je ne veux surtout pas te retenir, vas donc retrouver ta chérie._ " Elle me fait un clin d'œil avant de se lever.

-" _Ne commence pas avec ça. Ce n'est pas ma chérie._ "

-" _Mouais pas encore._ "

-" _Tu m'énerve. On se retrouve ce soir au grand dîner ?_ "

-" _Mais bien sûr. Allez file retrouver ta future femme._ "

Elle se dépêche de sortir de ma chambre afin d'éviter de recevoir l'oreiller que je venais de lui envoyer. Je me lève et vais dans la salle de bain histoire de me rafraîchir et je repense aux paroles d'Anya. Peut-être a-t-elle raison et que Clarke à juste été bizarre parce qu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle a ressenti à mon contact. Elle est jeune après tout, ça ne lui est peut-être jamais arrivé d'avoir des sensations de ce genre... Non non Lexa tu dis n'importe quoi arrêtes de te raconter des histoires, elle était juste terriblement gênée à cause de ton attitude extrêmement étrange et de ta façon perverse de balader tes mains sur son corps. Je m'habille prestement et sors de ma chambre pour rejoindre la salle d'entraînement. Lorsque je rentre je vois Clarke assise en tailleur au milieu de la salle, elle semble perdue dans ses pensées et je profite de ces quelques instants pour la regarder. Je me suis décidé à la regarder que lorsqu'elle ne pourrait pas me surprendre comme ça je ne passe pas pour une perverse et je profite de la vue, parce que je sais que je ne pourrais jamais m'arrêter de la contempler, c'est quand même un bon marché avec moi-même non ? Je la regarde pendant encore quelques instants avant de me racler la gorge pour la faire sortir de sa rêverie et elle plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Je n'avais pas pensé à ce que ses yeux déclenchaient en moi quand j'ai fait ce marché avec moi-même, ça va être beaucoup plus dur maintenant qu'elle est devant moi et qu'elle me regarde. J'en ai marre de moi-même...

 **Fin POV Lexa**

 **POV Clarke**

Je me suis réveillée assez tôt ce matin et je me suis rendue directement dans la salle d'entraînement. Je prends le temps pour repenser à la journée d'hier. C'est vrai que j'ai trouvé le comportement de Lexa assez perturbant, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi gentille avec moi. Justement étant son second, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle soit extrêmement dure avec moi mais ça a été tout le contraire. J'essaye au maximum de ne pas repenser à son corps pressé contre le mien mais depuis que je suis rentré dans ma chambre hier soir je n'ai pas réussi à penser à autre chose. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il y a cette chaleur qui se déclenche en moi à chaque fois que je me remémore ce moment. Je n'ai jamais senti une telle chose en moi et je ne sais pas ce que signifie. Ça m'effraie un peu, je pense demander à ma mère la prochaine fois que je la vois, j'ai peut-être quelque chose qui ne va pas dans mon corps. J'entends un raclement de gorge qui me sort de mes pensées. Je relève la tête et mes yeux tombent directement sur ceux de Lexa et cette sensation de chaleur se déclenche à nouveau dans mon ventre. Mais pourquoi ça me fais ça ?! On se regarde quelques instants sans rien se dire avant qu'elle ne s'avance vers moi. Sa démarche assurée m'impressionnera toujours. Elle finit par s'asseoir en face de moi avant de me parler.

-" _Ça va aujourd'hui Clarke ?_ "

-" _Ça va...et vo...toi ?_ "

-" _Ça va bien. Tu avais l'air perdue dans tes pensées, est-ce que tu as des problèmes ?_ "

-" _Je...non j'avais juste envie de me retrouver un peu seule pour penser..._ "

-" _Hmm je vois._ "

J'ai l'impression que nous ressentons toutes les deux la gêne qu'il y a dans la pièce. Je pense que nous nous sommes rendu compte que lors de l'entraînement d'hier les événements nous ont légèrement dépassées. J'ai envie de m'excuser pour avoir été aussi froide envers elle alors que je pense qu'elle voulait seulement être gentille avec moi et que tous les gestes qu'elle a eu envers moi étaient juste amicaux. Je la vois qui réfléchit aussi et je me décide à parler.

-" _Lexa..._ "

-" _Clarke je..._ " Nous nous regardons dans les yeux avant de rigoler.

-" _Dis-moi Clarke_."

-" _Non tu es Heda c'est à toi de commencer._ " Elle lève les sourcils et un petit sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres à ma remarque.

-" _D'accord comme tu veux Clarke. Je...je tenais à m'excuser pour hier si je t'ai gênée à avoir mis mes mains sur toi comme ça et à avoir été aussi familière...je ne voulais pas t'effrayer ou te mettre mal à l'aise ce n'était absolument pas mon attention et j'en suis désolée._ " Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle s'excuse.

-" _Je...non...Lexa c'est à moi de m'excuser..._ "

-" _Pourquoi tu devrais t'excuser Clarke_ _?_ "

-" _Parce que j'ai été légèrement froide avec toi. J'avoue que ça m'a fait bizarre de te voir aussi proche avec moi mais après coup je me suis dit que c'était juste ta façon d'être avec les autres. Donc je suis désolée si je t'ai fait penser que je t'en voulais ou que tu m'avais mise mal à l'aise._ "

-" _Je...je pense que la journée d'hier à été dure et que nous avons toutes les deux mal interprété les gestes que nous avons eus l'une envers l'autre._ " Elle me dit ça avec un sourire et je suis contente que nous nous soyons comprises.

-" _Je suis d'accord avec toi._ " Elle me sourit encore une fois.

-" _Bon alors... on passe à autre chose ?_ "

-" _Oui_." Je lui lance à mon tour un sourire.

-" _Juste je tenais à te dire que je ne suis pas comme je suis avec toi avec tout le monde._ " Je fronce les sourcils

-" _Alors pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi ?_ "

-" _Je n'en sais rien du tout Clarke...Je me sens liée en quelque sorte à toi et j'ai juste envie de prendre soin de toi_." Waou je ne m'attendais pas à ça, je pensais qu'elle était comme elle était avec moi avec tout le monde mais enfait non. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir flattée et attendrie par elle. Elle veut seulement prendre soin de moi et je ne vais sûrement pas l'en empêcher.

-" _Je ne m'attendais pas à ça..._ " Je la vois baissée la tête et j'ai peur de lui avoir fais penser que je ne voulais pas qu'elle prenne soin de moi. " _J'avoue que ça me fais plaisir et beaucoup de bien que quelqu'un prenne soin de moi._ " Je la vois relever la tête et je vois le sourire qu'elle essaye de ne pas laisser apparaître, je la trouve juste trop mignonne à ce moment précis. " _Donc ça ne me dérange pas._ " Je lui lance un sourire et je veux paraître sûre de moi alors que j'ai l'impression de passer pour une petite fille qui a besoin d'attention mais je la vois me lancer un sourire magnifique. Mon cœur ratte un battement et je me sens soulagée qu'on se soit expliquer.

-" _Bon alors tout va bien._ " Me dit elle et j'acquiesce en hochant la tête. " _Écoutes aujourd'hui nous n'allons pas travailler beaucoup car ce soir il y a un grand dîner au palais donc nous allons juste revoir les mouvements de base que nous avons vu hier._ " Je fronce les sourcils en assimilant ce qu'elle vient de dire.

-" _Un dîner au palais ?_ "

-" _Oui nous faisons une fête pour l'anniversaire d'un des général du palais._ "

-" _Et le peuple y est invité ?_ "

-" _Oui._ " Mon cœur s'emballe.

-" _Je...est ce qu'il y aura ma mère et mes amis ?_ " Elle me lance alors un grand sourire.

-" _Oui j'ai envoyé Lincoln, le garde qui t'as ramené ici les chercher_." Je sens une grande vague d'émotion m'envahir. Je vais revoir mes amis, ma mère, ils m'ont tous tellement manqué. C'est elle qui a demandé à ce qu'ils viennent, elle a envoyé Lincoln les chercher. Je ne contrôle plus ce que je fais.

-" _Merci Lexa._ " Dis-je avant de me précipiter dans ses bras et de la serrer aussi fort que je peux. Elle se tend, sûrement surprise de mon geste avant de passer à son tour ses bras autour de moi et de me serrer aussi fort que je le fais. Au bout d'un moment je plonge mon nez dans son cou et profite encore plus de l'étreinte. Son odeur est tellement douce et agréable que je prends une grande inspiration et je la sens frissonner légèrement. Nous restons ainsi encore quelques instants avant de se séparer et de nous regarder dans les yeux. Elle place ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage et dépose un doux baiser sur ma joue et je ferme les yeux à ce contact. Nous finissons par nous séparer complément. Elle s'avance vers l'étagère placée contre le mur qui est en face de moi où est placé les différentes armes dont se servent les guerriers. Elle me lance une épée et nous nous mettons toutes les deux en place.

 **Fin POV Clarke**

Lexa et Clarke s'entraînèrent environ deux heures avant de s'arrêter et de s'allonger sur le sol de la salle. Lexa était de plus en plus impressionnée par les progrès fulgurants de Clarke. La blonde avait réussi à la désarmer une fois ce qui la rendait très fière d'elle. Elle avait déjà entraîné des guerriers mais elle n'en avait jamais vu, qui au deuxième jour d'entraînement, arrivaient à la désarmer ou à la mettre en difficulté. Elle était fière de Clarke et elle savait qu'elle deviendrait une très grande guerrière et qu'elle combattrait à ses côtés dans les plus grandes et belles batailles. Elles se relevèrent avant de quitter la salle d'entraînement avant de se diriger vers leurs chambres.

-" _Donc à toute à l'heure Lexa._ " Dit Clarke avec un sourire timide.

-" _A toute à l'heure Clarke je viendrais te chercher lorsqu'il sera l'heure d'y aller._ "

-" _Oh d'accord merci Lexa._ "

La brune lui fit un sourire avant de rentrer dans sa chambre et de se diriger vers la salle de bain afin de plonger dans son bain. Elle était satisfaite de sa journée, même si elle avait mal commencé en se faisant surprendre par Anya, elle était contente que le malaise qu'elle ressentait entre elle et Clarke se soit dissipé. Elles s'étaient senties plus légères, plus à l'aise et elles avaient rigolé de tout et de rien lors de l'entraînement. Elle avait senti son cœur s'emballer lorsque la blonde lui lançait un sourire, qu'elle la frôlait de ses mains ou quand elle l'avait prise dans ses bras. Elle était ravie de l'effet qu'elle avait fait sur la blonde en demandant à ce que l'on invite ses amis et sa mère. Lexa savait que les premiers jours d'entraînement étaient les plus durs au niveau moral ou physique et qu'il était donc important pour la blonde de voir sa famille. Elle termina de se laver avant de s'habiller de ses vêtements de combat pour le soir. Elle s'installa à son bureau pour travailler un peu. Elle avait fini ce qu'elle avait à faire quelques heures plus tard et se plaça devant son miroir pour appliquer sur son visage sa fameuse peinture de guerre. Étant donné que c'était l'anniversaire d'un général, la tenue de guerre était attendue. Elle refit les tresses de ses cheveux avant de sortir de sa chambre et de toquer à la porte de celle de Clarke. Elle n'attendit que quelques secondes avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir révélant la blonde qui elle aussi était en tenue de combat. Elles se lancèrent mutuellement un sourire avant que Lexa tende son bras à Clarke lui faisant comprendre qu'elle devait s'attacher à elle. La blonde prit donc le bras de Lexa et elles commencèrent à marcher jusqu'à la salle de réception.

La salle était déjà remplie, il y avaient d'immenses tables avec de la nourriture dessus qui étaient attachées les unes aux autres, le tout formant un grand U et il y avait énormément de torches et de bougies disposées en hauteur pour éclairer le salle. Clarke leva la tête pour voir le plafond de la salle et elle réalisa à quel point elle était grande car il devait se situer à 15-20 mètres de hauteur. Elle regarda ensuite les personnes présentes dans la pièce et repéra très vite sa mère et ses amis. Son souffle se coupa, même si ça ne faisait que deux jours qu'elle les avait quittés elle avait l'impression que ça faisait des années. Elle tourna la tête vers Lexa pour voir la brune lui adresser un grand sourire.

-" _Vas-y ils t'attendent._ " La blonde lui rendit son sourire et elle avait des larmes dans les yeux.

-" _Merci encore Lexa._ "

Elle se précipita vers eux, ils la virent arriver et ils sourirent. Elle courra se jeter dans les bras de sa mère et elle pleura, elle lui avait tant manqué.

-" _Oh maman._ " Soupira-t-elle. Que ça lui faisait du bien de sentir les bras de sa mère autour d'elle et l'odeur de ses cheveux.

-" _Ma petite fille._ " Soupira Abby en retour.

Elles restèrent un moment comme cela les yeux fermés. Elles finirent par se détacher et Clarke prit ses amis dans ses bras.

-" _J'ai tellement de choses à vous raconter à chacun d'entre vous je ne sais pas par où commencer._ "

-" _Oh oui j'espère bien que tu as des choses à dire._ " Lui dit Octavia avec un clin d'œil, elle ne comprit pas pourquoi.

-" _Bellamy, Octavia ça ne vous dérange pas que je m'isole un moment avec ma mère ?_ "

-" _Bien sûr que non Clarke vas-y._ " Lui répondit Bellamy. Clarke et Abby s'isolèrent un peu de la foule pour se retrouver un peu toutes les deux. Abby posa immédiatement ses mains sur le visage de sa fille et la regarda plus en détail.

-" _Tout va bien Clarke ? Les entraînements ça va ? Elle n'est pas trop dur avec toi au moins ?_ " Clarke plaça ses mains sur celles de sa mère.

-" _Tout va bien maman je ne manque de rien. Les entraînements sont un peu difficiles mais je m'y attendais et Lexa est très gentille avec moi_." Elle sentit sa mère tiquer.

-" _Lexa ? Tu l'appelles par son prénom ?_ "

-" _Oui elle m'a permis de l'appeler comme ça et de la tutoyer._ "

-" _Oh ça me surprend._ "

-" _Ça m'a surprise aussi mais je m'y suis faite. D'ailleurs maman...je...je voulais te poser une question ?_ "

-" _Je t'écoutes ?_ "

-" _Voilà je crois que quelque chose ne va pas dans mon corps..._ " Abby fronça les sourcils inquiète que sa fille soit malade.

-" _Comment ça ?_ "

-" _Je...c'est assez gênant à dire..._ "

-" _Clarke je suis ta mère tu sais que tu peux tout me dire._ " Répondit Abby de plus en plus inquiétée par l'attitude de sa fille.

-" _Bon alors voilà hier je m'entraînais avec Lexa et à un moment pour m'expliquer des techniques elle a passé les mains sur moi et j'ai ressenti une chaleur se déclencher vers mon bas ventre et je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'a fait ça..._ " Abby recula légèrement la tête comme pour assimiler l'information. " _Et tu vois des fois quand on se regarde ça me refais pareil... tu crois que j'ai quelque chose qui va pas ?_ " Abby regarda sa fille et se mit à sourire et rigola ce qui surprit Clarke

-" _Clarke ne t'inquiète pas tu n'es pas malade c'est tout à fait normal._ "

-" _Ah bon ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ " Répondit la blonde légèrement rassurée.

-" _Hum hum...c'est une chose qui se produit chez n'importe qui lorsque quelqu'un ressent...comment dire une attirance ou du désir envers quelqu'un d'autre..._ " Clarke ouvrit les yeux en grand.

-" _Attends ça veut dire que je ressens ça pour Lexa ?_ "

-" _Bien si tu me dis que c'est quand tu la regarde ou qu'elle te touche... oui c'est possible après seul toi peut vraiment savoir, je te dis juste ce que cette chaleur que tu ressens dans ton ventre peut signifier._ "

-" _Je...je ne sais pas trop quoi penser je ne sais pas ce que ça fais d'être attirée par quelqu'un maman.._." Cette fois c'est Abby qui ouvrit les yeux en grand.

-" _Ça ne t'es jamais arrivé ?_ "

-" _Non..._ "

-" _Ben je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire ma chérie... est-ce que ça t'es déjà arrivé de vouloir embrasser Lexa ?_ "

-" _L'embrasser sur...sur la bouche tu veux dire ?_ "

-" _Oui Clarke._ "

-" _Je...non ça ne m'est pas arrivé...mais tu crois que ça peut arriver que je veuille l'embrasser ?_ "

-" _Si tu es intéressée par elle oui ça risque de se produire_."

-" _Euh...je..._ "

-" _Clarke ne t'inquiète pas._ "

-" _Oui mais enfin...je...je me sens toute bizarre maintenant..._ "

-" _Je comprends... et tu sais un peu ce que Lexa ressent ?_ "

-" _Je...je ne pense pas qu'elle ressente la même chose que moi quand je suis avec elle, mais elle m'apprécie et elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait prendre soin de moi._ "

-" _Hmm. Après il est possible que ce que tu ressentes passe, c'est peut-être seulement parce que tu découvres un nouvel environnement._ "

-" _Peut être oui... mais tu n'es pas dérangée parce que je te dis ?_ "

-" _Non ma chérie. Bien sûr j'avais pensé que tu ressentirais ce genre de choses envers un garçon mais après ça ne se contrôle pas. Je veux juste que tu prennes soins de toi et que si jamais il se passait quelque chose entre toi et elle que tu ne souffres pas._ "

-" _Merci maman t'es la meilleure. Je ne savais plus quoi penser, je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait_."

-" _C'est à ça que serve les mamans Clarke._ " Elles se firent un long câlin avant qu'Abby ne s'écarte de sa fille.

-" _Bon j'imagine que tu as énormément de choses à raconter à tes amis, va les rejoindre._ "

-" _Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer ?_ "

-" _Non ne t'inquiète pas Nyko est là._ " Clarke prit la main de sa mère et lui fit un sourire avant de se mettre à la recherche de ses amis ce qui ne lui pris pas longtemps car elle se fit vite alpaguée par Octavia.

-" _Alors ma petite Clarke comment ça va_ ?"

-" _Ça va bien et toi ? Ou est Bellamy ?_ "

-" _Ça va bien. Bellamy à trouver une fille avec qui parlé, Echo, je crois que c'est son nom._ "

-" _Ah d'accord._ "

-" _Aufait merci Clarke_." Dit Octavia avec un grand sourire alors que Clarke fronçait les sourcils.

-" _De quoi ?_ "

-" _Lincoln. Je sais que c'est toi qui lui a dit que j'allais souvent à la rivière derrière chez moi._ "

-" _Ah alors il est venu te voir ?_ "

-" _Oui le premier jour je le voyais de loin il n'osait pas trop s'approcher mais le soir j'y suis retourné et il était là aussi et cette fois il est venu s'asseoir à côté de moi et nous avons commencé à parler. J'y suis retourné encore une fois ce matin et nous nous sommes embrassés. Donc c'est pour ça que je te dis merci._ "

-" _Waou vous n'avez pas perdu de temps._ "

-" _C'est vrai, mais on est jeunes tous les deux alors on profite sans trop se poser de questions._ "

-" _Je suis contente pour toi. Le pauvre il était tout gêné quand je lui ai parlé de toi c'était amusant à voir._ "

-" _Oui c'est vrai que quand on le voit de l'extérieur on dirait pas mais c'est un grand timide et ça le rend encore plus craquant._ "

-" _Tant mieux pour toi._ "

-" _Oui et dis-moi tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire toi ?_ "

-" _Hum non pourquoi ?_ "

-" _Bah je sais pas tu arrives au bras de Heda, tu lui fais des grands sourires et elle te fais les yeux doux._ "

-" _Je...non Lexa ne me fait pas les yeux doux._ "

-" _Oh tu en est déjà à l'appeler par son prénom_ ?"

-" _Écoutes on est proches mais c'est normal nous passons nos journées ensemble à nous entraîner._ " Octavia lança un regard à Clarke qui signifiait qu'elle savait que la blonde lui cachait quelque chose.

- _"Bon d'accord...voilà il m'arrive quelque chose. Desfois quand je suis avec elle, il y a une chaleur qui se déclenche dans mon ventre. Ma mère dit que c'est ce qu'on peut ressentir quand on est attiré par quelqu'un.._." Octavia écarquilla les yeux.

-" _Oh mon dieu tu es attirée par..._ " Elle ne put finir sa phrase car Clarke plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et regarda autour d'elle pour voir si son amie avait attiré l'attention de quelqu'un mais elle ne vit que le regard de Lexa dirigé vers elle. Elle fit un sourire discret à cette dernière avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Octavia.

-" _Tu veux bien ne pas crier comme ça ?!"_ Murmura Clarke agacée.

-" _Désolée..._ "

-" _Écoutes je ne sais pas si c'est de l'attirance... ça peut être tout autre chose. Je ne sais pas peut-être que je ressens une telle admiration pour elle que le fait qu'elle soit aussi proche de moi me rend heureuse c'est tout._ "

-" _Mouais... moi je dis que là tu te cherches des excuses. Écoutes je sais que ça ne t'es jamais arrivé d'avoir ce genre d'émotions alors le seul conseil que je peux te donner c'est de te poser dans ta tête, de ne plus te poser de questions. Tu y verras plus clair avec le temps et tu sauras si c'est de l'attirance ou comme tu le dis une grande admiration que tu ressens._ "

-" _Oui...il faut que j'arrête de me prendre la tête je crois_.''

- _"Exactement. Mais sinon tu crois qu'elle est dans la même situation que toi ou pas ?_ "

-" _Je n'en sais rien elle est vraiment très proche de moi. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était comme ça qu'avec moi et qu'elle voulait prendre soin de moi._ "

-" _Oh c'est mignon._ " Dit Octavia avec un petit sourire.

-" _Donc je ne pense pas qu'elle se pose les mêmes questions que moi, j'ai plus l'impression qu'elle veille sur moi un peu comme une grande sœur. Enfait j'en sais rien... je ne sais pas dire si quelqu'un ressent de l'attirance ou pas. Bon je vais arrêter d'y penser et tout ira bien._ "

-" _Mmm ouais c'est vrai que son attitude peut être interprétée de plein de manières. Bon tu as raison arrêtes d'y penser._ "

-" _Oui._ "

-" _Bon et sinon les entraînements ça va ce n'est pas trop dur ?_ "

-" _C'est dur de tout assimiler et de mettre en pratique. Mes muscles me font un mal de chien, j'ai souvent mal à la tête à force de me concentrer sur des stratégies de combat mais Lexa dit que je m'en sors très bien._ " Répondit Clarke avec un sourire fier.

-" _Bon tant mieux alors, j'en étais sûre que tu allais tout défoncer ma petite Clarkie_." Lui dit Octavia en lui pinçant la joue.

-" _Ah arrêtes de faire ça._ " Dit Clarke en rigolant.

-" _Et sinon le palais tout ça, c'est bien comme endroit pour vivre_ _?_ "

-" _Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'explorer seule, j'ai juste fais une visite avec Lexa mais sinon ma chambre est super j'ai un lit immense, un grand bain, c'est top_."

-" _Bon tranquille quoi._ "

-" _Oui._ "

-" _Tant mieux si tout va bien pour toi. Ça me manques quand même de ne plus te voir tous les jours ma Clarkie._ " Octavia la prit dans ses bras.

-" _Oh moi aussi si tu savais. Même si ça ne fais que deux jours que je vous ai quittés j'ai l'impression que ça fait des mois et des mois que je ne vous ai pas vu._ " Elles restèrent encore un moment dans les bras l'une de l'autre avant qu'Octavia ne rompe l'échange.

-" _Ah je dois te laisser je viens de voir un bel homme rentrer dans la pièce et me faire signe._ " Clarke rigola légèrement.

-" _File retrouver ton amoureux._ "

-" _Oui on se revoit après."_

Clarke décida de s'éclipser un peu et sortit de la pièce pour se retrouver dans le couloir qui était désert. Elle s'installa sur un muret qui était en-dessous de la fenêtre qui faisait face à la porte par laquelle elle venait de quitter la salle. Elle appuya sa tête contre la vitre et repensa aux discussions qu'elle avait eu ce soir et au fait qu'elle savait à présent ce que pouvait signifier cette sensation qu'elle éprouvait à certains moments en présence de Lexa. Elle était à la fois rassurée qu'elle n'ait rien d'anormal mais à la fois stressée par cette nouvelle. Elle ne pensait pas être attirée par Lexa mais elle reconnaissait qu'elle ne s'était rarement sentie aussi bien que lorsqu'elle était dans les bras de la brune. Mais elle était tout de même persuadée qu'elle avait de tels sentiments qui se développaient en elle uniquement car elle admirait et respectait énormément Lexa. Elle se rappela que Lexa lui avait demandé si elle était intimidée par elle et c'était peut-être le cas, elle était juste intimidée. Elle fut perturbée dans ses pensées par un raclement de gorge. Elle tourna la tête et vit une jeune femme brune qui s'était assise à côté d'elle.

-" _Salut_." Lui dit cette mystérieuse brune.

-" _Euh_ _salut_." Lui répondit Clarke.

-" _Je m'appelle Raven et toi ?_ "

-" _Clarke_."

-" _Ah c'est toi le second de Heda ?_ "

-" _Oui c'est moi...et toi tu es ?_ "

-" _Je suis le second d'Indra._ "

-" _Ah d'accord._ "

-" _Ça va tes entraînements_ ?"

-" _C'est un peu dur._ "

-" _Oui c'est normal c'est les débuts, tu verras ça ira mieux au fil du temps_."

-" _Je l'espère parce que sinon mon corps ne va pas suivre._ "

-" _T'inquiètes tu vas prendre l'habitude de l'exercice physique et ça te paraîtra de plus en plus simple._ "

-" _Merci de me rassurée j'étais un peu inquiète à ce sujet quand même._ "

-" _Pas de problème._ " Raven lui lança un sourire que Clarke lui rendit avant que la brune ne fronce les sourcils.

-" _Oh tu as une grande trace noire sur le visage._ "

-" _Sérieux ?!_ " Clarke se passa la main sur le visage pour essayer de l'enlever.

-" _Ouais ça doit être à cause de la fenêtre comme tu t'es appuyée dessus._ "

-" _C'est parti ?_ "

-" _Hmm non attends je vais t'aider._ "

Raven se rapprocha au maximum de la blonde, releva sa manche pour couvrir sa main et la passa sur le visage de Clarke qui tendit sa joue pour l'aider. La brune posa son autre bras sur l'épaule de Clarke pour se stabiliser. Alors que Raven lui nettoyait le visage elles entendirent un raclement de gorge. Elles tournèrent la tête et virent Lexa qui les regardait visiblement très énervée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. C'est vrai que la position dans laquelle elles étaient aurait fait penser à n'importe qui qu'elles étaient plus entrain de se draguer qu'autre chose. Clarke se décala de Raven et se mit debout.

-" _Je ne voulais pas vous déranger._ " Dit Lexa.

-" _Je...tu ne nous dérangeait pas elle était entrain de me..._ "

-" _Ta vie privée ne me regarde aucunement Clarke._ " Rétorqua sèchement la brune, sa voix était tellement cassante que cela surprit Clarke.

-" _Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu cr..._ " Lexa leva sa main faisant comprendre à la blonde qu'elle ferait mieux de s'arrêter de parler.

-" _Je voulais simplement te dire qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles te coucher dans peu de temps. Ton corps à besoin de récupérer. Demain nous n'aurons pas entraînement c'est une des fameuses journées repos dont tu as droit. Au revoir._ " Lexa se retourna et partie aussi vite qu'elle fut arrivé laissant derrière elle une Clarke déboussolée par le revirement soudain d'attitude de la brune.

* * *

Voilà alors ?


	8. Chapter 8

Hello ! Alors ce chapitre est assez court mais cette semaine a été terriblement difficile pour moi à cause d'une rupture donc l'envie d'écrire n'était pas trop présente. J'essayerais de faire plus long la semaine prochaine promis. En attendant vos reviews m'ont fait super plaisir je vais donc y répondre.

 **Clexa (Guest) :** Merci pour mon bac et pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies toujours autant.

 **Little Monkey Fanfic :** Ahah et oui Lexa est jalouse voir très jalouse mais c'est bien pour le développement de sa relation avec Clarke.

 **kayliah (Guest) :** Ahah moi j'adore terminer sur des fins comme ça *rire sadique*. C'est vrai que Clarke ne comprend rien à ce qui lui arrive depuis le début de l'histoire mais les explications vont arriver ne t'en fais pas.

Voilà je vous laisse lire et j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira, à mon avis il vous plaira *clin d'œil*, même si il est court.

Note : La série ne m'appartient pas

Note 2 : Désolée s'il y a des fautes.

* * *

Clarke resta quelques instants sans bouger, elle ne comprenait absolument pas le pourquoi de l'énervement de Lexa. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Elle n'en savait rien mais la façon dont la brune lui avait répondu avait provoqué un pincement au cœur de la blonde.

-" _Euh... est-ce que ça va ?_ " Demanda Raven qui voyait la blonde ne pas faire le moindre geste depuis quelques minutes.

-" _Je...oui ça va... je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle m'a parlé ainsi..._ "

-" _J'avoue que moi non plus._ "

-" _Je veux dire je n'ai rien fait de mal._ "

-" _Ben non je vois pas. As-tu fait quelque chose qui aurait pu lui déplaire durant la soirée ?_ "

-" _Non j'étais avec mes amis et ma mère et c'est elle qui les a fait inviter donc non."_

-" _Faudra que tu parles avec elle_."

-" _Oui...bon je vais dire au revoir à mes proches. Lexa à raison j'ai besoin de dormir. Merci...pour tu sais m'avoir enlevé cette trace..._ "

-" _Oui...mais de rien Clarke_."

-" _Bon ben salut._ "

-" _Salut_."

Clarke retourna dans la salle et croisa le regard froid de Lexa ce qui la fit froncer les sourcils. ' _Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à la fin ?_ ' Pensa-t-elle. Elle repéra vite Bellamy et s'approcha de lui. Quand il vit arriver il alla la prendre dans ses bras et la souleva légèrement dans les airs.

-" _Alors comment ça va Clarkie ?_ "

-" _Vous m'énervez toi et ta sœur à m'appeler comme ça mais sinon ça peut aller._ "

-" _Ahah on adore t'appeler comme ça Clarkie. Attends quelque chose ne va pas toi..._ " Il la vit baisser la tête et la posa par terre. " _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ "

-" _Rien un truc qui m'a énervé..._ "

-" _Développe."_

-" _Bien tu vois Lexa elle a toujours été très gentille avec moi et là elle est énervée contre moi._ "

-" _Bah pourquoi ?_ "

-" _Mais je ne sais pas j'étais dans le couloir tranquillement avec une autre fille, elle m'a aidé à me nettoyer le visage parce que j'avais une trace et depuis ce moment Lexa me regarde comme si elle me détestait._ "

-" _Euh ouais c'est vrai que c'est bizarre._ "

-" _Oui... je pense que je lui demanderais ce qu'elle a demain._ "

-" _Oui si ça se trouve c'est à elle qui est arrivé un truc qui l'a énervée c'est probablement rien te prends pas la tête._ "

-" _Oui. Et sinon toi ça va ? On m'a dit que tu étais avec une fille._ "

-" _Ça va bien et pour la fille disons que je l'ai invitée à sortir un de ces soirs._ "

-" _Eh ben mon grand on ne perd pas de temps._ "

-" _Tu me connais Clarkie._ "

-" _Oui. Et sinon ma mère ça va ? Je sais qu'elle peut faire semblant que tout va bien pour ne pas m'inquiéter mais..._ "

-" _Ta mère va bien, elle travaille la journée avec Nyko et elle vient très souvent à la maison le soir. Ne t'inquiètes pas je prends soin d'elle comme tu me l'as demandé._ "

-" _Merci Bellamy._ " Ils se prirent dans les bras avant que Clarke ne reprenne.

-" _Bon je dois vous quitter, il faut que je me repose._ "

-" _Oui je me doute que les entraînements de Heda ne doivent pas être de tout repos._ "

-" _Oh ça tu l'as dit._ "

-" _Bon prends soins de toi ma Clarkie._ "

-" _Toi aussi._ "

 **Clarke POV**

Je vais ensuite voir ma mère et Octavia pour leur dire au revoir et je remonte dans ma chambre. Je claque violemment la porte de ma chambre en rentrant avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain et de me passer de l'eau sur le visage. Mon incompréhension avait laissé place à la colère. Lexa était clairement énervée contre moi et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Lexa aurait dû me dire si quelque chose n'allait pas, mais non madame décide de me tourner le dos et de me dévisager froidement. Je commence à en avoir ras le bol de son comportement. Un coup elle est gentille et chaleureuse avec moi et d'un coup c'est un iceberg. Je me déshabille et vais me coucher énervée comme jamais. J'espère qu'elle daignera quand même m'expliquer son problème demain, enfin si je peux la voir demain. Même si ma soirée s'est mal terminée je suis contente d'avoir pu voir ma mère et mes amis. J'avais peur que ma mère aille mal après mon départ mais Bellamy m'a dit qu'elle s'en sortait bien et c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Je suis contente de savoir que tout le monde s'en sort bien. Je commence à sentir la fatigue arrivé, ma soirée et ma colère m'ont extrêmement fatiguée et je m'endors très rapidement.

 **Fin POV Clarke**

 **POV Lexa**

Je suis assise sur ma chaise énervée comme jamais. Ce que je viens de voir se dérouler entre Clarke et Raven m'a littéralement mis dans une rage folle. Elles étaient littéralement collées l'une à l'autre... sans aucune gêne en plein couloir. Je me sens tellement mal après ce que je viens de voir. En même temps j'ai l'impression que je n'ai aucun droit d'être en colère contre Clarke. Elle a le droit de faire ce qu'elle veut et de sortir avec qui elle veut. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être énervée par cela. Je la vois quitter la salle énervée et je n'ai qu'une seule envie c'est de lui courir après et de lui dire que je suis désolée de mon comportement mais je suis beaucoup trop énervée pour ça. Je vois Anya venir vers moi... Pff j'ai vraiment envie de rester seule. Elle se laisse tomber sur la chaise à côté de moi.

-" _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ "

-" _Rien._ " Je réponds sèchement.

-" _Pas à moi Lexa. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a._ "

-" _Rien..._ "

-" _Lexa._ " Je sens dans son ton une certaine autorité qui me fait savoir que je ferais mieux de lui dire ce qu'il se passe.

-" _Clarke..."_

-" _Oui ça j'avais compris que c'était par rapport à elle._ "

-" _Bon tu vois je l'avais vu quitter la salle et aller dans le couloir. Au bout d'un moment j'ai été la chercher et je l'ai vu collée à une autre fille et je peux te jurer que ça ne laissait pas de place à l'imagination. On savait très bien quelle était la nature de leurs activités._ "

-" _Mmm je vois. Mais tu es sûre de ce que tu as vu ?_ "

-" _Bah tu aurais été à ma place tu aurais déduit la même chose que moi. Elles étaient vraiment collées l'une à l'autre._ "

-" _Oui...Et te connaissant tu ne l'as même pas laissé parler et tu as tout de suite été super froide envers elle et maintenant elle est énervée contre toi._ "

-" _Hum...peut-être oui..._ "

-" _Et ben bien joué Lexa._ "

-" _Je sais je suis idiote mais à chaque fois que je regarde Clarke, j'ai cette image d'elle et cette autre fille qui apparaît devant mes yeux et je m'énerve. Je pense que j'ai besoin de temps pour assimiler le fait qu'elle soit en couple avec cette fille, après ça ira mieux._ "

-" _Mais enfin Lexa ! Tu ne sais même pas si elle est en couple ! Si ça se trouve tu t'es encore emballée pour rien._ "

-" _Mais je...je...arh oui tu as peut-être raison._ "

-" _Oui j'ai l'impression. Alors tu vas prendre le temps de te calmer et tu vas aller t'excus..._ "

-" _Je suis Heda je ne me m'excuse pas._ "

-" _Ah si tu vas aller t'excuser jeune fille n'essaye même pas de te défiler, tu ne veux pas avoir de problèmes avec moi et tu n'as surtout pas envie de te faire traîner jusqu'à Clarke par moi et tu me connais, tu sais très bien que j'en suis capable._ "

-" _Écoutes je ne peux rien te promettre mais je peux essayer. Tu sais que je ne m'excuse jamais à part avec toi._ "

-" _Bon tu me tiens au courant espèce de crétine_." Elle se lève sur ces mots.

-" _Oui maman._ " Elle se retourne et rigole.

-" _Heureusement que je ne suis pas ta mère Lexa... heureusement._ " Je souris à sa réponse.

Je passe encore quelques instants dans cette salle avant de décider de monter dans ma chambre. J'hésite à passer par la chambre de Clarke et de parler avec elle mais encore une fois je suis encore trop énervée. Je rentre alors dans ma chambre et me déshabille immédiatement. Je me rends dans la salle de bain pour me laver le visage et je me couche. Je repense à ma soirée et j'ai un léger pincement au cœur en repensant au regard que Clarke m'a lancé en entendant mon ton glacial. Je n'avais eu qu'une envie c'était de la prendre dans mes bras mais mon regard s'est ensuite poser sur cette brune assise sur le banc et je me suis encore plus énervée. Peut-être qu'Anya à raison et que je me suis emballée sans aucune raison mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher quand je les ai vu collées. Mes paupières se ferment doucettement et je m'endors une fois de plus en pensant à Clarke.

 **Fin POV Lexa**

Clarke se réveilla le lendemain toujours extrêmement énervée par le comportement de la brune. Elle se prépara et sortit de sa chambre et commença à vagabonder dans le palais. Elle termina par s'asseoir sur un banc en pierre situé dans un des parcs du palais. Elle s'allongea et laissa son esprit vagabonder. Le soleil lui caressait tendrement la peau et le vent faisait virevolter ses cheveux, la berçant légèrement. Elle repensa à la brune pendant quelques instants avant d'entendre une voix à côté d'elle qu'elle reconnue immédiatement.

-" _Salut toi._ "

-" _Salut Raven._ " Elle se releva pour permettre à la brune de s'asseoir.

-" _Comment ça va ? Heda est toujours énervée contre toi ?_ "

-" _Ça peut aller. Oui elle est toujours énervée et je n'ai aucune idée du pourquoi._ "

-" _Elle est pas comme ça d'habitude ? Légèrement froide je veux dire._ "

-" _Non elle est très gentille avec moi et on rigole toutes les deux je ne sais pas pourquoi elle m'évite à présent._ "

-" _Il lui est peut-être arrivé un truc à la soirée qui l'a énervée._ "

Clarke regarda le parc tout en réfléchissant. La pelouse était parfaitement coupée, il y avait d'immenses arbres placés un peu partout avec un petit coure d'eau situé à l'opposé d'où elle se trouvait et des murs qui délimitaient le parc et le palais étaient en pierre et il y avait des fenêtres creusées dedans à certains endroits. Elle cogita encore quelques instants avant de reprendre.

-" _Peut-être mais pourquoi s'en prendre à moi ? Si vraiment il y avait quelque chose qui l'avait énervée, pourquoi ne pas m'en parler et se contenter de m'éviter ?_ "

-" _Euh j'en sais rien... Peut-être qu'elle est très fière...où qu'elle ne se confie jamais à personne._ "

-" _Peut-être oui mais son attitude commence sérieusement à m'énerver._ "

-" _Hmm je comprends."_

-" _Ouais... et toi sinon ça va ?_ "

-" _Ça peut aller oui..._ "

-" _Oula ça a pas l'air pourtant._ "

- _"C'est rien... histoire de cœur ça va passer..._ "

-" _Garçon ou fille ?_ "

-" _Fille..._ "

-" _Tu veux en parler ?_ "

-" _Hum...non pas vraiment..._ "

-" _D'accord. Mais si tu veux à l'avenir, je suis là._ "

-" _Merci Clarke._ "

-" _Bon je dois te laisser j'ai fait préparer un cheval pour aller en ville, je vais voir ma famille._ "

-" _Oh c'est bien ça ! Passe une bonne journée_."

-" _Merci et toi aussi, essaye de t'occuper ça te feras penser à autre chose._ "

Raven prit Clarke dans ses bras avant de s'éloigner. La blonde se leva quelques minutes et retourna en direction de sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le couloir de sa chambre elle vit Lexa qui sortait de la sienne. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Lexa le détourna immédiatement et partie dans la direction opposée de celle de Clarke. S'en fut trop pour la blonde qui cria.

-" _Mais c'est quoi ton problème à la fin ?!_ "

Lexa s'arrêta une seconde avant de reprendre sa route et de disparaître du champ de vision de Clarke. Cette dernière rentra alors dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit et se mit à pleurer. Mais qu'avait-elle bien pu faire ? Pourquoi Lexa était comme cela avec elle ? Elle resta ainsi longtemps avant de sécher ses larmes et de se lever pour prendre ce qu'elle était venu chercher en premier lieu, ses feuilles de dessins et ses crayons. Elle ressortie de sa chambre en espérant que personne ne verrait ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Elle retourna dans le parc où elle était sauf que cette fois ci elle s'installa sous un arbre à côté du petit ruisseau. Elle se mit à dessiner sans réel but, elle voulait juste se perdre dans ses pensées. Elle n'entendait plus les bruits autour d'elle et ne voyait plus ce qu'elle faisait, c'était comme si elle avait un voile devant les yeux. Lorsqu'elle sortit de cet état elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle avait fait ni combien de temps elle avait été comme ça. Lorsqu'elle baissa son regard sur sa feuille de dessin elle vit qu'elle avait dessiné Lexa en position de combat qui portait sa peinture et ses vêtements de guerre. Elle s'énerva contre elle-même car finalement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la brune. Jamais elle ne s'était préoccupé à ce point de ce que ressentait quelqu'un vis à vis d'elle. Le fait que Lexa l'évite la mettait dans tous ses états et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Une chose était sûre elle en voulait à la brune de la mettre de côté comme cela.

Clarke ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait passé la journée assise dans le parc à dessiner jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarqua la lueur du soleil diminuer petit à petit. Elle se leva et vagabonda dans les couloirs jusqu'à la cuisine du palais. Elle prit une pomme et un grand morceau de pain et retourna en direction de sa chambre. Elle hésita à aller toquer à celle de la brune mais elle rentra finalement dans la sienne. Elle s'assit à son bureau et sortit un livre qu'elle avait amené avec elle et commença à lire tout en mangeant ce qu'elle avait rapporté de la cuisine. Une fois finie elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain histoire de se rafraîchir avant de se diriger vers son lit. Elle prit le dessin et ses crayons qu'elle avait déposés sur le lit en arrivant et les posa sur son bureau avant de se coucher. Elle repensa encore une fois à Lexa et elle se dit que si la brune ne lui adressait toujours pas la parole pendant l'entraînement de demain elle allait exploser et lui demander des comptes. Elle s'endormie sur cette pensée.

 **Lexa POV**

J'ai passé une journée horrible. La présence de Clarke me manque terriblement et le fait que je ne lui adresse pas la parole amplifie la chose. Mais j'ai besoin de cet éloignement, j'ai besoin de me dire que Clarke peut être en couple avec cette brune agaçante. Je suis épuisée psychologiquement, j'ai dû prendre sur moi toute la journée pour ne pas me précipiter vers elle. Lorsqu'elle m'a appelé tout à l'heure dans le couloir je n'ai eu qu'une envie, courir dans ses bras et lui dire que ce n'était pas contre elle que je faisais ça. Je me demande comment va se passer l'entraînement de demain. J'angoisse à cette pensée mais pour l'instant je suis trop fatiguée pour arriver à réfléchir et je m'endors.

 **Fin POV Lexa**

Clarke se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin et se prépara avant de rejoindre rapidement la salle d'entraînement. Elle attendit de longues minutes avant de voir la crinière brune de Lexa arriver à son tour dans la salle. Cette dernière plongea son regard dans celui de Clarke avant de le détourner rapidement et de se diriger vers les armes. Elle avança ensuite vers Clarke et lui lança une épée avant de de dire sèchement.

-" _Au travail._ "

S'en fut trop pour Clarke.

-" _Non._ " Lexa se retourna immédiatement.

-" _Pardon ?_ "

-" _Ça suffit Lexa c'est quoi ton problème ?!_ "

-" _Je n'apprécie pas le ton sur lequel tu me parles._ "

-" _Non c'est bon maintenant tu vas me dire ce que j'ai fait de mal pour que tu sois aussi froide avec moi._ "

-" _Clarke je te conseille de te calmer je crois que tu oublies à qui tu t'adresses._ " Clarke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Lexa lui jouait la carte de la supériorité.

-" _Oh... Vous savez quoi Ô grande Heda j'en ai assez de votre comportement alors allez-vous faire foutre !_ " Cria la blonde.

Sur ces paroles Clarke lança l'épée à la tête de Lexa et claqua la porte de la salle d'entraînement en partant laissant derrière elle la brune qui fondit en larmes. ' _J'ai encore tout foiré_ ' Pensa-t-elle. Non, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Clarke partir comme cela, aussi énervée contre elle. Elle sortit précipitamment de la salle et se dirigea vers la chambre de la blonde espérant la trouver là. Elle rentra et vit Clarke allonger sur le lit, son corps secoué par les sanglots. Elle alla s'asseoir près de la blonde et lui passa sa main dans le dos en signe de réconfort. Clarke se redressa immédiatement et Lexa eu un pincement immense au cœur. La blonde avait le visage tordu par la tristesse et des larmes coulaient à flots sur ses joues. Lexa la prit dans ses bras presque instantanément pour la calmer. Au bout de quelques minutes Clarke s'était calmer et elle se décala de Lexa.

-" _Je suis désolée de vous avoir parlé comme cela Heda._ "

-" _S'il te plaît Clarke ne réagit pas comme ça._ "

-" _Mais comment tu veux que je réagisse Lexa ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'évite et quand je te demande des explications tu me joue la carte de Heda._ "

-" _Je suis désolée Clarke je ne voulais pas te faire du mal._ " Cette dernière eut de nouvelles larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues.

-" _Je veux juste que tu me dises pourquoi tu agis comme ça Lexa. S'il te plaît dis-moi pourquoi... s'il te plaît Lexa..._ "

Lexa sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'elle vit que Clarke recommençait à pleurer par sa faute. Elle n'aurait pas dû l'éviter, elle aurait dû lui dire pourquoi cela la dérangeait tellement de l'avoir vu proche de la brune mais elle n'arrivait pas à formuler une seule phrase. Elle vit la blonde repartir dans une crise de larmes et ne pensa plus qu'à une seule chose la calmer et lui expliquer. Elle souffla un grand coup ne sachant plus ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle ne contrôla plus rien et prit le visage de la blonde entre ses mains et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Clarke qui ne bougea plus.

* * *

Aloooooors ?


	9. Chapter 9

Hello tout le monde ! Ça va bien ? Moi ça peut aller. Je poste tard mais j'ai eu un big problème d'Internet toute la semaine, je n'avais plus de connexion du tout et ça s'est remis en place cet aprem. Bon sinon je vois que le dernier chapitre à bien plu, je me demande bien pourquoi :p. Par contre j'espère que vous apprécierez la relation que j'ai mise en place dans ce chapitre entre deux personnages. En tout cas merci pour vos ptites reviews elles m'ont fait bien rire.

 **kayliah (Guest) :** Ahah et oui je sais que tu as du mal avec les fins comme ça désolée :D oui j'aime bien mettre Anya dans l'histoire je la vois toujours un peu comme la maman de Lexa donc elle se gêne pas pour la remettre en place. Et oui pauvre Clarke toujours aussi perdue... Voilà la suite merci de ta review !

 **loupa4 :** Et oui le bisou ! Ahah voilà la suite.

 **Clexa (Guest) :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. C'est vrai que j'aime beaucoup le personnage de Raven et j'avais prévu dès le départ qu'elle serait la confidente de Clarke au cours de l'histoire. Et oui Anya je l'aime beaucoup aussi donc on va la revoir. Merci encore de ton p'tit message ça fais plaisir.

 **Little Monkey Fanfic :** Ahah ta review ma bien fais rire. Et oui j'aime bien faire ce genre de fins c'est pas très gentil mais bon :p merci de ta review et ne t'inquiète pas même si je suis pas au top en ce moment j'ai toujours l'envie d'écrire :)

 **Julixena452 :** Et oui Lexa à énormément de mal avec ses sentiments mais tout comme Clarke, elles sont toutes les deux perdues. Merci de ta review.

 **Cyelab (Guest) :** Ahah merci de ta review ça fais plaisir !

 **SnowmanWriter :** Voici la suite :)

Voilà je vous laisse, bonne lecture.

Note : La série ne m'appartient pas

Note 2 : Désolée s'il y a des fautes.

* * *

 **Lexa POV**

Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! Je suis entrain d'embrasser Clarke ! La sensation est juste sensationnelle cependant je remarque qu'elle ne bouge pas. Mais évidemment qu'elle ne bouge pas, elle n'a pas envie de m'embrasser, elle est sûrement en couple avec l'autre brune là... Bon ça suffit Lexa déjà que ce que tu fais est mal vis à vis de Clarke alors cesse de faire durer le baiser et vas-t-en aussi vite que tu le peux. Je commence à m'écarter mais je la sens saisir ma nuque de ses mains pour me ramener à elle. Notre baiser devient vite passionné et je passe le bout de ma langue sur sa lèvre pour lui demander l'accès ce qu'elle fait presque immédiatement. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser et que mon corps va s'enflammer à la sensation de ma langue sur la sienne. J'entends un gémissement mais je ne saurais dire si c'est de moi qu'il provient ou bien d'elle. Ses mains glissent de ma nuque à ma taille ce qui a pour conséquence de déclencher des frissons à travers tout mon corps. Je place ma main droite sur son cou et mon autre main sur sa taille et je commence à m'appuyer sur elle. Elle s'allonge et je me place au-dessus d'elle. Cette fois-ci je sais que le gémissement provenait d'elle. Je place quelques baisers le long de sa mâchoire avant de reprendre ses lèvres.

Nous nous embrassons pendant encore plusieurs minutes, nos mains sont plus aventureuses sur nos corps et la chaleur que je ressens au creux de mon ventre augmente de plus en plus. Je profite de la douceur du moment avant de me rappeler qu'on ne devrait pas faire ce que nous sommes entrain de faire. Comme je l'ai dit, elle est sûrement en couple avec cette fille et même si ce n'est pas le cas, elle n'est peut-être même pas attirée par moi et elle s'est laissé dépasser par ses émotions. Je profite encore de la chaleur de ses lèvres avant de m'écarter d'elle, me laissant un froid glacial. Je la vois ouvrir les yeux après quelques secondes où elle se passa la langue sur ses lèvres. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'était de retourner l'embrasser mais je me retiens. Elle finit par se redresser et elle me regarde dans les yeux. Oh la la la qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

 **Fin POV Lexa**

 **POV Clarke**

Je suis allonger sur mon lit les yeux fermés et mon corps en feu. J'ai encore la sensation des lèvres de Lexa sur les miennes. Je ne sais plus vraiment comment notre baiser à commencer mais quand je l'ai senti se retirer mes mains ont saisi sa nuque et notre baiser s'est approfondi. Je ne saurais décrire ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque sa langue à commencer à bouger sur la mienne et encore moins lorsque je l'ai senti m'allonger sur le lit et se placer au-dessus de moi. Mon souffle s'est littéralement coupé et mon ventre n'était plus qu'un brasier ardent. Je ressens un vide intense lorsqu'elle s'écarte de moi et j'ai besoin de quelques secondes pour reprendre mon souffle et resituer mon esprit. La sensation de son corps pressé sur le mien me manque déjà. Je finis par ouvrir les yeux et plonger mes yeux dans les siens et une vague de chaleur transperce mon corps. J'ai aimé l'embrasser... oh mon dieu qu'est-ce que je viens de dire... j'ai aimé embrasser Lexa... est-ce dont ça l'attirance dont m'a parlé maman ? Parce que si c'est le cas je crois que je suis attirée par Lexa puisque j'ai envie de reprendre ses lèvres avec les miennes. Soudain le sujet de notre dispute me revient en tête et mon envie de savoir le pourquoi de son énervement refait surface mais je vois qu'elle va parler avant moi.

 **Fin POV Clarke**

Lexa hésita encore quelques instants puis se mis à parler.

-" _Clarke je suis absolument désolée... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris._ "

-" _Euuh...y a... il n'y a aucun problème Lexa._ "

-" _Mais si c'est un problème... Écoutes je... j'avais besoin que tu arrêtes de pleurer je ne pouvais pas te voir comme cela ça me brisait le cœur... je suis vraiment désolée._ "

-" _Lexa je t'assure qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes._ "

-" _Mais si je...Je viens de t'éviter pendant plus d'une journée sans que tu saches pourquoi et là encore je te mets dans une situation compliquée à cause de cette fille brune de la fête..._ "

-" _Mais qu'est que Raven à avoir là-dedans ?_ " ' _Ah c'est donc ça son nom à cette...fille_ ' Pensa fort Lexa.

-" _Et bien tu es en couple avec elle et je s..._ " Clarke écarquilla les yeux à cette phrase et coupa la brune.

-" _De quoi ?!_ " Lexa fut perturbée par cette réaction.

-" _Et bien avec Raven vous êtes en couple..._ " Clarke la regarda avec les yeux grands ouverts pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-" _Non je ne suis pas du tout en couple avec elle._ " Lexa se sentit soulagée par cette révélation.

-" _Ah bon ? Mais pourtant à la soirée... je... j'ai cru... enfin vous étiez très proche quand je vous ai vu._ "

-" _Oui parce qu'elle m'aidait à me nettoyer le visage._ " Lexa fronça les sourcils et Clarke précisa. " _Quand je suis sortie de la salle, j'ai été m'asseoir sur le banc et j'ai appuyé ma tête contre la fenêtre avant que Raven vienne me parler. Elle a ensuite remarqué que j'avais une grande trace noire sur le visage vu que je m'étais appuyé sur la fenêtre. Je n'arrivais pas à l'enlever et elle m'a aidée._ "

Lexa sentit son visage devenir rouge. Elle avait l'impression d'être ridicule pour avoir supposé quelque chose avant de demander à Clarke. Enfait Anya avait raison, elle avait encore sur-réagi alors qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi. Clarke, elle, comprit pourquoi Lexa avait agi comme cela avec elle.

-" _Attends c'est à cause de ça que tu m'as évité ?_ " Lexa se racla la gorge affreusement gênée.

-" _Je...oui..._ "

-" _Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire il n'y avait aucune raison._ "

-" _Je..._ " Lexa savait que là, elle ne pouvait pas échapper à la situation. Elle allait devoir dire à Clarke ce qu'elle ressentait. " _Je me suis dit que tu étais en couple avec cette fille..._ "

-" _Raven._ "

-" _Oui Raven. Et donc je me suis dit que tu avais bien le droit d'être avec qui tu veux et que je n'avais rien à dire là-dessus mais j'avais besoin de temps pour me dire que tu étais en couple._ " Clarke commençait petit à petit à comprendre le comportement de Lexa.

-" _Je... tu étais jalouse ?_ " Lexa baissa la tête gênée.

-" _Oui Clarke j'étais jalouse..._ "

-" _Mais jalouse à cause de quoi ?_ " ' _Ça y est c'est le moment de vérité_ ' Pensa Lexa.

-" _Je... hum hum... j'étais jalouse parce que... je... je me sens très attirée par toi Clarke..._ " Cette dernière détacha son regard de celui de Lexa et regarda le sol perdue dans ses pensées. Lexa, quant à elle, se sentait très mal à l'aise vis à vis de Clarke.

-" _Je... je suis désolée Clarke... je... je devrais y aller..._ " Lexa commença à se lever mais Clarke attrapa son poignet pour la retenir.

-" _Non... je... ne pars pas Lexa._ "

-" _Clarke... je suis désolée je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise... Écoutes je peux gérer les sentiments que je ressens pour toi. Je peux juste rester ton amie, si tu en as envie bien sûr._ " Clarke était complètement perdue et elle ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre. Elle avait besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir à ce que Lexa venait de lui dire. Mais encore une fois la situation lui échappait et elle répondit sans réfléchir.

-" _Je... oui j'apprécierais que tu restes mon amie Lexa._ " Lexa ressentit une douleur intense dans sa poitrine. Clarke n'éprouvait pas les mêmes sentiments pour elle. En même temps elle s'en doutait mais le fait de l'entendre de la bouche de Clarke était horrible. Elle retint ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler et sourit à Clarke.

-" _Alors je resterais ton amie Clarke. Cependant j'espère que le baiser ne va pas te mettre mal à l'aise à l'avenir._ "

-" _Non... je pense que on avait besoin d'une explication toutes les deux. Il y a eu beaucoup de malentendus entre nous ces derniers temps qui nous ont énervés et je pense que on avait juste besoin de se retrouver. Je suis désolée si je t'ai fait croire quelque chose en te rendant ton baiser mais je me suis laisser dépasser par mes émotions._ "

-" _Je suis d'accord avec toi, nous avions besoin de mettre les choses à plat. Et il n'y a pas de problèmes pour le baiser._ " Lexa ne pouvait cacher la tristesse dans sa voix et Clarke s'en rendit compte immédiatement.

-" _Ça va aller Lexa ?_ " Lexa ravala sa tristesse et sourit à Clarke.

-" _Oui ne t'en fais pas Clarke. Je te l'ai dit je peux gérer mes sentiments. J'espère juste que tu pourras te sentir aussi à l'aise qu'avant en ma présence, je ne veux surtout pas que notre relation soit compromise à cause de moi et de mes sentiments._ " Clarke prit Lexa dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

-" _Ne t'en fais pas Lexa rien ne changera._ " Lexa retint ses larmes aussi fort qu'elle le pu mais elle savait qu'elle allait bientôt craquer. Elle se détacha de Clarke et se leva pour partir.

-" _Bon je me sens mieux maintenant que nous nous sommes expliquées. Écoutes je pense qu'aujourd'hui nous allons oublier l'entraînement. Nous reprendrons demain._ "

-" _Très bien._ " Répondit Clarke.

-" _Ce soir nous organisons une fête au palais pour célébrer le début de la saison de chaleur. Je te retrouva là-bas ?_ "

-" _Oui je viendrais._ " Clarke regardait intensément Lexa mais celle-ci se contenta de regarder la porte, la main sur la poignée.

-" _Bien à ce soir._ " Lexa partit sur ces paroles laissant Clarke seule avec ses pensées.

 **Clarke POV**

Lexa vient de quitter la pièce visiblement triste. Je n'en reviens pas... Elle est attirée par moi. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était aussi gentille avec moi parce qu'elle était attirée par moi. C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle était aussi détendue seulement avec moi. Je suis complètement perdue et je me sens très stupide aussi. Je viens clairement de lui faire comprendre que l'attirance n'était pas réciproque et que je préférais que l'on reste amie. Cependant les sensations que j'ai ressenties en l'embrassant étaient très peu amicales. Je pense que je suis attirée par elle, j'en suis même sûre mais je viens de dire tout le contraire à Lexa. J'ai envie de me gifler pour avoir dit ces choses-là mais j'étais complément décontenancée par sa révélation et j'ai pris peur. Maintenant je me sens mal par rapport à elle parce que je ressens la même attirance qu'elle mais je viens de la rejeter. Elle avait beau essayer de le cacher mais j'ai très bien vu ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler. La voir ainsi m'a provoquer un pincement au cœur et je n'avais qu'une seule envie c'était de la prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Je reste assise sur le bord de mon lit pendant des heures sans le réaliser, complètement perdue dans mes pensées, avant qu'un garde, sûrement envoyer par Lexa, vienne toquer à ma porte pour me prévenir qu'il était temps de me rendre à la fête. Je mets mes cheveux en queue de cheval avant de sortir de ma chambre et de suivre le garde jusqu'à la salle de réception dans laquelle j'étais il y a quelques jours. La première chose que je remarque en entrant est Lexa assise sur son trône. Elle est époustouflante, rayonnante de charisme, elle me coupe le souffle. Je repense à la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes et je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une fille aussi impressionnante m'ait embrassée. Je repère Raven assise sur une chaise non loin de Lexa et je vais m'installer à côté d'elle. Je relève légèrement la tête et mon regard se plonge dans celui de Lexa ce qui déclenche des frissons à travers tout mon être. Elle baisse les yeux en premier et je sais que c'est parce qu'elle essaye de contrôler ses sentiments envers moi ce qui me rend triste. Je continue à regarder Lexa pendant un moment avant que Raven me rappelle sa présence.

-" _Arrêtes un peu de la regarder comme ça, ça fais super bizarre._ "

-" _Hein ? De quoi ?_ "

-" _Je t'ai dit que ça faisait bizarre la façon dont tu la regarde._ "

-" _Désolée._ "

-" _Ça va mieux vous deux ?_ "

-" _Hum...oui..._ "

-" _J'ai l'impression que tu ne te sens pas mieux pour autant._ "

-" _Non... enfin si je suis contente que l'on se soit expliquées mais... je suis perdue._ "

-" _Tu veux m'en parler ?_ "

-" _Oui... mais je..._ "

-" _Ne t'inquiète pas je ne répéterais pas ce que tu me dis Clarke, nos discussions restent secrètes._ "

-" _D'accord..._ "

-" _Alors, elle t'as expliqué pourquoi elle t'as évité ?_ "

-" _Oui... Elle pensait que j'étais en couple avec toi._ " Raven gloussa légèrement.

-" _Quoi ?_ "

-" _Oui tu sais à la fête quand tu m'aidait avec la trace noire que j'avais sur le visage et bien elle a cru qu'on étaient ensemble parce qu'on étaient très proches._ "

-" _Et c'est à cause de ça qu'elle ne te parlait pas ?_ "

-" _Oui elle m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour assimiler le fait que j'étais en couple._ "

-" _Sauf que tu ne l'étais pas._ "

-" _Oui et enfait elle m'a dit qu'elle était jalouse._ "

-" _Jalouse ? A cause de ça ?_ " Raven prit sa coupe et commença à boire tranquillement attendant la réponse de Clarke.

-" _Oui et elle m'a avoué que c'était parce qu'elle était... attirée par moi..._ " Raven cracha ce qu'elle avait bu attirant ainsi l'attention de Lexa qui était à à peine 5 mètres d'elles. Après quelques secondes, où Raven s'étouffa, elle reprit sa conversation avec la blonde.

-" _Attirée ? Waou ça c'est...inattendu._ " Clarke mit sa tête entre ses mains.

-" _Je suis complètement perdue Raven._ " La brune passa sa main dans le dos de Clarke en signe de réconfort _._

-" _Ça va aller Clarke._ "

-" _Non ça va pas aller... Je me sens attirée par elle aussi..._ "

-" _Oh...est-ce que tu crois que c'est à cause de ce qu'elle t'a dit ?_ "

-" _Non... tu vois on... on s'est embrasser..._ " Raven hocha doucement la tête. " _Et tu vois au départ je n'ai pas répondu mais quand je l'ai senti partir je n'ai rien contrôlé et je l'ai ramené à moi et notre baiser est devenu beaucoup plus passionné._ "

-" _Je vois... et ça t'as plu, c'est pour ça que tu es perdue._ "

-" _Exactement sauf que j'ai dit à Lexa que l'attirance qu'elle ressentait envers moi n'était pas réciproque._ "

-" _Mais pourquoi si tu ressens la même chose ?_ "

-" _Je... je ne sais pas Raven tout allait beaucoup trop vite pour moi, j'ai pris peur et j'ai dit n'importe quoi._ "

-" _Il faudrait que tu lui dises ce que tu ressens réellement, ce n'est pas juste pour elle._ "

-" _Je sais Raven mais comment veux-tu que je le fasses maintenant ? Elle ne va sûrement pas me parler de ma vie amoureuse maintenant que je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas attirée par elle et je ne vais sûrement pas arriver vers elle et lui balancer mes sentiments._ "

-" _Oui c'est sûr... Mais essaye quand même si tu en a l'occasion._ "

-" _Oui... Est-ce qu'on peut parler d'autre chose s'il te plaît ?"_

-" _Bien sûr Clarke._ "

-" _Et toi ça va mieux depuis hier ?_ "

-" _Pas trop..._ "

-" _Tu ne veux toujours pas en parler ?_ "

-" _Non..._ "

-" _Je comprends... Bon alors sinon comment ça se passe ton entraînement ?_ "

-" _Ça se passe bien, c'est assez dur avec Indra..._ "

 **Fin POV Clarke**

 **POV Lexa**

Je rentre dans ma chambre après avoir quitté celle de Clarke. Je m'effondre directement sur mon lit et je me mets à pleurer. Clarke vient de me briser le cœur. En même temps je le savais dès le départ qu'elle ne ressentait pas les mêmes sentiments que moi mais l'entendre est une tout autre chose. Je passe plusieurs heures allongée sur mon lit avant de me lever lorsque je constate que la journée a passé et que la lueur du soleil commence à faiblir. Je me dirige vers mon miroir et je constate que mes yeux sont rouges et gonflés. Super juste avant la fête... Je vais donc dans la salle de bain et me plonge dans l'eau histoire de me rafraîchir et, espérons, effacer les traces de tristesse de mon visage. Je finis par sortir plusieurs minutes après, je m'habille prestement et j'applique mon maquillage de guerre sur mon visage. Je sors de ma chambre et demande au garde qui était devant de prévenir Clarke que la fête allait commencer puis je me dirige vers la salle de cérémonie et m'installe à mon trône.

J'aperçois Clarke rentrer dans la salle quelques minutes après moi. La simple vision de ses cheveux blonds me provoque un pincement au cœur mais je décide de l'ignorer et de faire bonne figure devant mon peuple. Elle va s'asseoir à côté de Raven qui commence à s'étouffer quelques instants plus tard. Je remarque que Clarke me regarde mais je ne peux maintenir le contact visuel plus longtemps car je sens des larmes recommencer à s'accumuler dans mes yeux et je ne dois pas me monter faible. J'aperçois cependant cette Raven lui passer la main dans le dos et je ressens une nouvelle fois ce sentiment de colère envers la brune. Alors que j'essaye de me calmer je ne vois pas Anya s'installer à côté de moi. Je ne relève le regard vers elle qu'après avoir senti sa main se poser sur mon avant-bras. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle a très bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-" _Qu'est ce qui se passe Lexa ?_ "

-" _Tu avais raison pour Clarke. J'ai encore fait des conclusions trop hâtives._ "

-" _Elle n'est donc pas en couple._ "

-" _Non._ "

-" _Alors tout va bien vous avez pu vous expliquer._ "

-" _Oui... Enfait je l'ai vexée lors de notre entraînement ce matin en jouant la carte de Heda avec elle._ " Anya me lance immédiatement un regard réprobateur. " _Enfait elle en avait assez de mon comportement et est retourné dans sa chambre. Je l'ai suivi et je l'ai découverte en larmes dans son lit. Elle m'a supplié de lui expliquer mon attitude mais je ne pouvais pas la voir aussi mal. Elle était vraiment en crise de larmes Anya. Je voulais la calmer à tout prix et je l'ai embrassée..._ "

-" _Que de quoi ? Tu as fait quoi ?_ "

-" _Je l'ai embrassée..._ "

-" _Oh ok... euh d'accord... et alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ?_ "

-" _J'ai senti qu'elle ne répondait pas à mon baiser, je me suis donc dis que j'avais été trop loin et j'ai commencé à m'écarter mais elle a saisi ma nuque avec ses mains pour ma ramener à elle et notre baiser s'est approfondi._ "

-" _Et après ?_ "

-" _J'ai finis par m'écarter parce que je pensais qu'elle était en couple et nous avons commencé à nous expliquer. J'ai finis par lui dire que j'étais jalouse de cette fille parce que j'étais attirée par elle._ " Anya écarta ses yeux et si je n'étais pas tant préoccupée par ma situation avec Clarke j'aurais certainement explosé de rire en la voyant.

-" _Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?_ "

-" _Elle n'a pas parlé au départ et je lui ai dit que je pouvais gérer mes sentiments envers elle et que j'espérais qu'elle veuille encore de moi en tant qu'amie. Et elle m'a dit que cela lui convenait ainsi._ "

-" _Attends tes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques ?_ "

-" _Non._ "

-" _Waou je pensais qu'elle était elle aussi attirée par toi._ "

-" _Et bien tu vois ça t'arrives de te tromper Anya._ "

-" _Hmm hmm et ça va toi ?_ "

-" _Non ça ne va pas. Je lui ai dit que je pouvais gérer mes sentiments envers elle mais rien que de l'apercevoir me donne envie de pleurer._ "

-" _Oh ma chérie._ "

Je tourne la tête vers elle avant de la pencher légèrement et de me pincer les lèvres retenant du mieux que je pouvais mes larmes.

-" _Oh non Lexa... Elle t'as brisé le cœur..._ "

Je lui fais un petit sourire avant de tourner la tête pour me cacher au maximum, laissant mes larmes couler. Anya me prend dans ses bras. C'est très rare que l'on se prenne dans les bras mais je sais qu'elle est peinée par ma situation. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et laissent mes larmes tomber l'une après l'autre sur mon visage. Je finis par me reprendre, je m'écarte d'Anya et je sèche mes larmes. Je tourne la tête pour voir que Clarke a de nouveau la tête dans ses mains et que Raven à passer son bras autour d'elle. On dirait qu'elle la réconforte, je l'ai donc autant perturbée avec ma déclaration ? Je ne voulais absolument pas la mettre mal à l'aise...

-" _Ça va un peu mieux ?_ "

-" _Pas trop non. J'en ai marre de la voir si près de Raven. Même si elles ne sont pas en couple, ça me fait mal._ "

-" _Attends... tu as dit Raven ?_ "

-" _Oui c'est le prénom de la fille dont je te parlais_."

-" _Oh mon dieu Lexa, il aurait fallu que tu me montre la fille avant de te monter la tête comme ça._ "

-" _Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_ "

-" _Et bien Raven ne risquait pas d'être en couple avec Clarke."_

-" _Pourquoi ?_ "

-" _Euh... et bien... tu vois... enfait..._ "

-" _Anya tu ne bafouille jamais. Dis-moi ce qui se passe clairement._ "

-" _Bon très bien. Alors il y'a quelques semaines j'ai rencontré Raven et nous avons commencé à parler de tout et de rien. Au fil des semaines nous nous sommes trouvées des intérêts commun et..._ " Oh mon dieu je crains de comprendre la situation et je commence à écarquiller les yeux. Ne me dites pas que c'est vrai... " _Et puis un soir nous nous sommes embrassées. Nous avons continué à nous voir assez souvent et puis voilà une chose en entraînant une autre nous sommes ensemble à présent._ " Oh non. Oh non. Oh non. Oh non...

-" _Tu es entrain de me dire que tu es en couple avec la fille que j'ai cru en couple avec la fille qui m'attire ?_ "

-" _Hum... oui c'est ça._ "

-" _Oh mon dieu c'est pas vrai Anya... Je me suis vraiment fait un film de malade..._ "

-" _Je suis désolée tu ne pouvais pas savoir et je ne t'en ai pas parlé non plus._ "

-" _Mais pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parler ?_ "

-" _Je trouvais cela un peu délicat tu vois. Une de tes gardes personnelle tombe amoureuse du second de ta deuxième garde._ "

-" _Oui je comprends. Et ça va bien vous deux ?_ "

-" _Non pas trop ces derniers jours. Nous nous sommes disputées._ "

-" _Pourquoi ?_ "

-" _Elle est très investie dans son entraînement et nous nous voyons de moins en moins. Je sais que l'entraînement est très important et je comprends qu'elle n'est plus vraiment le temps de se consacrer à moi. Franchement je comprends et respecte totalement son attitude, j'agirais de la même façon si j'avais un entraînement aussi dur que celui d'Indra mais j'ai ma fierté et j'ai envie que l'on prenne soin de moi alors j'ai fait des réflexions qui ne sont pas passé. Mais ce n'est rien il faut juste que j'arrive à ravaler mon orgueil et à m'excuser._ "

-" _Oui tu ferais bien de t'excuser car jamais tu n'as été aussi posée et réfléchie avec tes anciennes conquêtes._ "

-" _Oui ça me fais bizarre mais je tiens beaucoup à elle alors je me pose les bonnes questions._ "

-" _Je suis contente pour toi Anya._ " Je lui lance un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère et elle me lance également un petit sourire.

-" _Je suis désolée pour toi Lexa je pensais réellement que tes sentiments pour elle étaient réciproques._ "

-" _Ça ne fait rien Anya, ça ne devait pas être et puis c'est tout. Il faut juste que j'arrive à accepter cette idée._ " Je tourne la tête et je vois Raven s'écarter de Clarke pour sortir de la salle.

-" _Tu ferais mieux de poursuivre ta chérie. C'est le bon moment pour t'excuser à mon avis._ "

-" _Oui tu as raison. Courage ma Lexa._ " Elle me fait un bisou sur la joue avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de sa compagne.

 **Fin POV Lexa**

Clarke avait passé un certain temps à converser avec Raven. Cependant elle avait remarqué que Lexa était elle aussi entrain de parler avec une femme qui l'avait prise dans ses bras à un moment. Elle connaissait cette femme, elle était à son jugement à côté de Lexa mais elle ne savait pas quels liens elle avait avec la brune et Clarke n'avait pu s'empêcher de sentir une once de jalousie lorsqu'elle avait vu l'étreinte entre Lexa et cette femme. Elle avait remarqué que Lexa était triste et qu'elle pleurait et elle aurait voulu être à la place de cette inconnue. C'était à elle de la réconforter car c'était à cause de son mensonge que Lexa était dans cet état. Clarke ne cessait de se maudire pour avoir caché ses sentiments à la brune. A présent cette dernière semblait briser et Clarke voulait lui crier qu'elle ressentait elle aussi de l'attirance pour la brune. Elle resta plusieurs minutes seule à regarder la brune qui était complètement perdue dans ses pensées. Lexa finit par relever la tête et vit que Clarke était entrain de la regarder. La brune pensa que Clarke ressentait de la pitié pour elle et la dernière chose qu'elle voulait c'était que la blonde la prenne en pitié. Elle se leva prestement et sortit de la salle. Clarke la suivit immédiatement la poursuivant dans les couloirs. Lexa s'était mise à courir, elle voulait s'éloigner le plus vite possible de Clarke, de tous ces gens dans la salle. Elle voulait simplement retourner dans sa chambre où elle pourrait craquer. Cependant Clarke ne pouvait laisser Lexa s'en aller, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser dans cet état, elle devait à tout prix lui dire la vérité. Elle se mit à courir plus vite pour rattraper la brune qui avait atteint sa chambre. Clarke rentra dans la chambre même pas une seconde après Lexa qui se retourna.

-" _Cl... Clarke qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ " Lexa tenta de stopper ses larmes, elle n'avait pas entendu que quelqu'un courrait après elle tellement elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Clarke s'avança pour se retrouver à à peine quelques centimètres du visage de Lexa.

-" _Je suis désolée Lexa._ " La brune savait de quoi Clarke parlait mais elle voulait fuir la conversation.

-" _Tu n'as pas à être désolée Clarke tu n'y es pour rien._ "

-" _Si j'y suis pour quelque chose._ "

-" _Non. Clarke s'il te plaît, pars._ " Lexa commença à se retourner pour s'éloigner de la blonde mais celle-ci l'attrapa par le bras et la colla à elle.

-" _Non je ne peux pas partir Lexa._ " La brune tenta de se libérer mais sans succès. En temps normal elle aurait réussi sans mal mais elle était tellement épuisée qu'elle n'avait plus la force de se battre. Elle se mit à pleurer et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Clarke. Cette dernière était choquée de voir Lexa dans cet état, elle se sentit terriblement coupable de l'avoir fait se sentir aussi mal à cause de son mensonge. Elle la serra aussi fort qu'elle le pu dans ses bras et se décida à tout avouer a Lexa.

-" _Je suis désolée Lexa je t'ai menti._ " La brune s'écarta légèrement de la blonde et la regarda dans les yeux.

-" _Comment ça ?_ "

-" _Je t'ai dit que tes sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques mais j'ai menti._ " Le cœur de Lexa s'emballa.

-" _Clarke tu n'as pas à me dire ça pour me faire me sentir mieux._ "

-" _Ce n'est pas le cas Lexa. Tout est allé si vite tout à l'heure que j'ai pris peur et je t'ai rejeté._ " Lexa ferma les yeux n'en revenant pas de ce que Clarke était en train de lui dire.

-" _Qu'est-ce que tu es entrain de me dire Clarke ?_ "

-" _Je suis entrain de te dire que je suis, moi aussi, très attirée par toi Lexa._ " La brune avait l'impression qu'on lui injectait de l'air dans ses poumons. Elle se sentait revivre et sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement prise par surprise par la déclaration de Clarke. La blonde sourit en voyant le visage de Lexa. Elle passa sa main sur la joue de la brune avant d'approcher son visage mais laissant quand même le choix à Lexa de continuer ou pas.

-" _Tu es sûre de toi Clarke ?_ " Chuchota Lexa.

-" _Oui. Ça dépend de toi maintenant._ " Répondit Clarke sur le même ton que la brune.

Un immense sourire se plaça sur le visage de Lexa qui plaça sa main sur la nuque de la blonde et combla l'espace restant entre ses lèvres et celles de Clarke.

* * *

Voilà voilà. Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?


	10. Chapter 10

Hello tout le monde ! Comment ça va ? Ahah 23h55 il n'est pas encore minuit donc techniquement j'ai tenu mon délai :D Voilà un nouveau chapitre, je pense que vous allez l'apprécier. Au prochain chapitre les entraînements vont reprendre parce que je sais que ça a été mis un peu de côté mais bon le clexa passe avant tout :D

 **Little Monkey Fanfi** **c** **:** Ahah et oui j'adore jouer avec les sentiments même si c'est pas bien. Je suis contente que tu apprécies toujours autant l'histoire. Ça me rassure que Anya/Raven soit apprécié, c'est pas un pairing avec lequel j'ai pas l'habitude, en général c'est plus Raven/Octavia mais bon le changement c'est bien aussi. Merci de ta review !

 **:** Ahah merci ! C'est vrai que je les trouve chou aussi :)

 **SnowmanWriter:** Ahah merci beaucoup !

 **Clexa (Guest):** Ah moi aussi j'adore Raven et Anya elles sont top ! Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai fait éclater de rire ahah. Merci de ta review !

 **kayliah (Guest):** Et oui enfin un peu de clarté après tous ces événements, ça fait du bien. Merci beaucoup de ta review !

 **Cyelab (Guest):** Ahah merci beaucoup de ton compliment, ça fais plaisir !

Allez je vous laisse lire !

Note : La série ne m'appartient pas.

Note 2 : Désolée s'il y a des fautes.

* * *

Lexa et Clarke s'embrassèrent durant de longues minutes. Leur baiser n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'elles avaient échangé précédemment. Celui-là était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus tendre. Leurs mains étaient délicatement posées sur leur nuque respective et elles appliquaient de douces caresses. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent dans une lente danse et des soupirs se firent vite entendre. Elles finirent par se détacher lorsque le souffle leur manqua pour se regarder dans les yeux. Elles se sourirent et un petit rire sortit de leur bouche. Lexa caressa d'une de ses mains le visage de Clarke comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. La blonde eu le souffle coupé lorsqu'elle vit dans les yeux de Lexa l'attachement que cette dernière avait pour elle. Elle se dit alors qu'elle avait bien fait de poursuivre Lexa et de lui avouer ses sentiments. Elle se sentait vraiment idiote de les avoir niés au départ.

Lexa, elle, était sur un petit nuage. Jamais elle n'avait passé une journée aussi horrible même quand l'histoire avec Costia s'était produite. Elle avait eut l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché le cœur et qu'on l'avait broyé juste devant ses yeux. Elle avait voulu échapper à tout ce soir mais Clarke l'avait rattrapée et lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Lexa eut la sensation que son corps allait exploser à cause de l'immense joie qu'avait déclenché Clarke. Elle avait l'impression que tout ceci n'était pas réel, la déclaration de Clarke et encore mois le baiser qu'elles avaient échangé. Elle se sentait revivre et se jura de toujours prendre soin de Clarke et de la garder auprès d'elle. La brune savait qu'à partir de maintenant elle ne pourrait jamais laisser partir la blonde de quelque manière que ce soit.

A présent elles étaient en face l'une de l'autre, à se regarder dans les yeux, aucune des deux ne sachant quoi dire à présent. Clarke intenta finalement un geste et prit Lexa dans ses bras. Elles eurent toutes les deux un frisson en sentant le souffle de l'autre sur leur nuque. La brune pencha légèrement la tête de manière à poser un doux baiser sur le contour de la mâchoire de la blonde qui soupira à cette sensation. Clarke passa à son tour ses lèvres sur le cou de la brune et fut surprise par la grande douceur de sa peau. Elles se sentaient comme dans une petite bulle, elles étaient seulement éclairées par les quelques bougies allumées que Lexa avait sur la petite table à côté de son lit. Tous les problèmes qu'elles avaient pu avoir ces derniers jours étaient effacés. La seule chose qui leur importait était la sensation du souffle chaud de l'autre sur leur peau. Elles se détachèrent après quelques instants et se regardèrent à nouveau dans les yeux. Lexa passa son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure de Clarke avant de poser brièvement ses lèvres dessus et de prendre la parole.

-" _Waou, je n'arrive pas à croire que ce qu'il vient de se passer soit réel._ " Clarke mordilla sa lèvre en pensant ' _Elle est trop mignonne'_

-" _Moi non plus. Mais je suis très contente de t'avoir poursuivi._ " Répondit la blonde en souriant et Lexa se mordilla à son tour

-" _Moi aussi je suis contente que tu l'ai fait._ "

Lexa s'écarta de Clarke et elle lui prit la main pour l'attirer avec elle. Elles se couchèrent sur le lit de la brune, l'une en face de l'autre. Lexa caressa de sa main la hanche de Clarke alors que celle-ci caressait ses cheveux.

-" _Je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir Lexa._ "

-" _Pourquoi m'as tu dis que tu ne ressentais pas les mêmes sentiments que moi ?_ "

-" _Je... Tu sais tu m'avais évité toute la journée, je me sentais mal et triste et puis d'un coup tu m'embrasse, tu me dis que tu étais jalouse et tu me dis que tu étais attirée par moi. Ça a été beaucoup à encaissé d'un coup et tu sais j'étais déjà un peu perdue par tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans ma vie ces derniers temps. J'ai eu beaucoup de bouleversements récemment et j'étais complément désorientée et ça a été quelque chose en plus qui m'a fait paniquer et j'ai fui... Je suis désolée Lexa._ "

-" _Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Clarke. C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser. Je savais très bien que tu étais déjà perturbée par ce qu'il t'arrivait et je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. Je n'ai pas cherché plus loin que ce que j'ai vu, je me suis fait des idées et tu en as souffert pour rien._ "

-" _Lexa tu t'es rendu compte de tes sentiments avant moi. C'est normal que tu te soit fait des idées et que tu as dû souffrir de m'imaginer en couple avec Raven._ "

-" _Tu ne m'en veux pas ?_ "

-" _Non je peux comprendre tes réactions Lexa_."

-" _Dis-moi Clarke... Est-ce que c'est parce que je t'ai dit que j'avais des sentiments pour toi que tu t'es rendu compte que tu en avais aussi ?_ "

-" _Non ce n'est pas ça. Tu sais quand tu as commencé à m'embrasser, je n'osais pas bougé, je ne me rendais pas compte de ce qui était entrain de se passer. Mais quand je t'ai senti partir, ça a fait comme un déclic, j'ai sentit une vague de sentiments m'envahir et je t'ai ramené à moi._ "

-" _Ah et moi qui pensais que je t'avais encore plus déboussolée qu'auparavant._ "

-" _C'est vrai que sur le coup je n'ai pas trop compris ce qu'il m'arrivait hormis le fait que j'avais terriblement envie de recommencer._ " Clarke termina sa phrase avec un léger sourire en coin et Lexa se rapprocha d'elle pour lui donner un tendre baiser.

-" _Je suis désolée que tu te sois sentie mal toute la journée à cause de moi._ " La blonde baissa la tête, gênée d'avoir provoqué de la tristesse chez Lexa.

-" _Clarke..._ " La brune passa un de ses doigts sous le menton de Clarke pour lui relever la tête. " _Je t'assure que tu n'as pas à être désolée. Même s'il s'était avéré que tu ne ressentais rien pour moi tu n'aurais pas eu à être désolée. La seule chose sur laquelle nous n'avons pas le contrôle est notre cœur et qui il choisit d'aimer Clarke. Il m'aurait juste fallu beaucoup de temps pour passer à autre chose mais je ne t'aurais pas lâchée pour autant. Maintenant...vu que tu ressens les mêmes sentiments que moi et bien je suis plus qu'heureuse et j'ai envie de profiter de chaque instant avec toi._ " Clarke lui sourit avant de reprendre ses lèvres.

-" _Au moins on peut dire qu'on ne s'est pas rendu la tâche facile toutes les deux._ " Lexa rigola et Clarke se jura de tout faire pour entendre ce doux son encore et encore.

-" _C'est vrai qu'on s'est beaucoup compliqué la vie. En même temps il y a eu beaucoup de malentendus entre nous aussi Clarke._ "

-" _C'est vrai..._ " Soupira la blonde.

-" _Je te propose quelque chose. A partir de maintenant on se dit tout. Si l'une d'entre nous a le moindre doute ou ne comprend pas les agissements de l'autre, on se le dit d'accord ?_ "

-" _D'accord, ça me convient très bien._ "

-" _Voilà, ça nous évitera des situations de tension comme nous avons pu le vivre._ "

-" _Ah oui évitons surtout ça._ " Elles se sourirent avant que Clarke ne se cale entre les bras de Lexa. Elles restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment avant qu'un bâillement provenant de la bouche de la brune ne se fasse entendre.

-" _Et bien quelqu'un est prête à rejoindre le monde des rêves on dirait._ "

-" _Oui, ma journée m'a extrêmement fatiguée émotionnellement._ "

-" _Oui moi aussi._ " Lexa se tourna pour souffler sur les bougies afin de les éteindre et embrassa Clarke.

-" _Bonne nuit ma belle blonde._ "

-" _Bonne nuit Lexa._ "

Clarke plaça sa tête dans le creux du cou de Lexa pour respirer son odeur et cette dernière appuya sa tête sur celle de la blonde pour respirer elle aussi l'odeur de ses cheveux et elles s'endormirent rapidement. La blonde se réveilla la première le lendemain matin et fut immédiatement attendrie par la vision qui s'offrait à elle. Elle et Lexa avait interverti leur position durant la nuit et la brune était désormais enroulée autour du corps de Clarke. La blonde prit alors le temps de regarder la chambre de la brune. Contrairement à la sienne la porte d'entrée était située directement à la gauche du lit, dont la tête était collée au mur. Sur le mur situé à gauche il y avait une grande cheminée taillée dans la pierre ainsi qu'une porte légèrement entrouverte qui laissait apparaître le même bassin qu'avait Clarke pour se laver. La blonde tourna la tête vers la droite et vit un grand bureau sur lequel il y avait posé de nombreux parchemins, certains enroulés, d'autres dépliés ainsi qu'une épée. Sur la droite de la tête de lit se trouvait une grande armoire en bois. Tout comme celle de Clarke, les murs de la chambre de la brune étaient composés de grandes briques noires.

 **Clarke POV**

Après avoir fait un rapide tour d'horizon de la chambre, je me concentre sur la crinière brune qui est collée à moi. Lexa a l'air tellement paisible dans cette position. Je passe alors tout doucement mes doigts dans les longs cheveux, pour une fois sans tresses, de ma brune. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. J'ai confié mes sentiments à Lexa et nous nous sommes embrassées, pour la seconde fois lors de la journée d'hier. A présent nous sommes ensemble... enfin je crois... oui bien sûr que nous sommes ensemble Clarke ne te poses pas ce genre de question... Je la sens bouger contre moi et je sais qu'elle se réveille.

-" _Je peux t'entendre réfléchir Clarke._ " Je la vois relever la tête et ce que je vois me coupe le souffle. Ses magnifiques yeux sont légèrement entrouverts et ses cheveux décoiffés retombent sur son visage. Elle est juste superbe, je lui lance un grand sourire.

-" _Bien dormie ?_ " Elle m'adresse à son tour un sourire et place de son doigt une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

-" _Parfaitement et toi ?_ "

-" _Non pas trop tu ronfle..._ " Elle prend un air offusqué et me tape délicatement sur le bras et je me mets à rigoler. " _Je n'avais jamais aussi bien dormi._ "

-" _Hmm bien rattrapé Clarke. Tu te sens bien ? A quoi tu pensais ?_ "

-" _Oui je me sens bien je repensais juste à hier soir._ "

-" _Et ?_ "

-" _Et j'ai une question... c'est vraiment stupide comme question ma..._ " Lexa attrape mon menton avec ses doigts et me caresse doucement la peau.

-" _Clarke peu importe ce que tu dis, ce n'est pas stupide d'accord._ " Je lui souris, j'attrape sa main et je la porte à mes lèvres pour l'embrasser. " _Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander Clarke ?_ "

-" _Je me demandais si..._ " Je me sens gênée de me poser une telle question. " _Hum hum je me demandais si on était vraiment ensemble voilà c'est tout._ "

Je n'ose même pas la regarder dans les yeux tellement je me sens idiote de poser une question pareille alors qu'hier Lexa était en totale déprime justement parce qu'on n'était pas ensemble. Ça ne m'étonnerais pas si elle est énervée par ma question d'ailleurs... Cependant je la vois me sourire, elle prend mon visage entre ses mains et dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le baiser est d'une telle tendresse qu'il me coupe le souffle. Je la sens s'écarter de moi mais je garde les yeux fermés et je ne respire pas non plus. Je sens ses lèvres m'embrasser à la commissure des miennes et je l'entend rigoler doucement.

-" _N'oublie pas de respirer Clarke._ "

Je finis par ouvrir les yeux, je la vois toujours entrain de me sourire et mon cœur ratte un battement. Elle est tellement magnifique que je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas craquer sur elle dès la première fois que je l'ai vu. Je finis par reprendre ma respiration et elle s'adresse de nouveau à moi.

-" _Est ce que ça répond à ta question ?_ "

-" _Hmm hmm._ " Je pince mes lèvres et hoche la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à ma voix, avant de l'embrasser à mon tour. " _Comment est-ce qu'on doit se comporter en public maintenant ?_ " Elle se rallonge et saisit mon bras pour que je m'allonge à ses côtés.

-" _Et bien ce serait très mal vu que j'entretienne une relation de ce type avec mon second. Après, une fois que tu auras passé ton test final nous pourrons nous montrer ensemble sans aucun problèmes._ "

-" _Donc pour l'instant on garde ça pour nous._ "

-" _On garde ça pour nous._ "

-" _Hmm ça va être une torture de te regarder toute la journée sans pouvoir t'embrasser._ " Lexa lâche un léger rire et me prend dans ses bras.

-" _Ne t'en fais pas Clarke, il n'y aura que nous lors des entraînements._ "

-" _Oui mais les entraînements sont faits pour travailler Lexa. Comment veux-tu que je réussisse le test si je t'embrasse au lieu d'apprendre à devenir une guerrière ? Hmm ça ne vous ressemble pas de vouloir distraire une apprentie à coup de baisers Heda._ "

-" _Certes mais c'est également la première fois que j'ai l'honneur de former une fille aussi magnifique que vous ma chère._ " Aww elle est adorable, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'embrasser.

-" _Tu sais vraiment comment parler aux filles toi._ "

-" _Ha ha disons que je sais manier les mots Clarke._ "

-" _J'avais remarqué._ " Je me redresse légèrement afin de pouvoir déposer un baiser sur le bout de son nez avant de redéposer ma tête sur sa poitrine. Nous restons comme ça pendant de longues minutes avant qu'elle ne se redresse légèrement et parle.

 **Fin POV Clarke**

 **Lexa POV**

J'ai passé une nuit magnifique, sentir le corps de Clarke contre le mien est la chose la plus relaxante au monde. Je suis tellement heureuse de la manière dont s'est terminée ma soirée d'hier. Clarke m'avouant ses sentiments était quelque chose que j'imaginais dans mes rêves les plus fous, jamais je n'aurais pensé que ça se produirait vraiment. Je me sens dans une petite bulle ce matin, je n'ai pas envie de sortir de cette chambre, j'ai envie de rester ici avec elle jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. J'avoue que Clarke m'a beaucoup attendrie lorsqu'elle m'a demandé si on était ensemble. Pour moi la question ne se posait même pas mais j'avoue que mon cœur s'est emballé lorsque j'ai vu son air si inquiet. Même si elle s'est endurcie depuis son arrivée elle reste vulnérable et très peu sûre d'elle-même. Évidement l'assurance et la confiance en soi viendrait avec le temps mais j'avoue que j'aime la rassurée. Et j'avoue aussi que j'aime ça parce qu'elle a un petit air trop mignon lorsqu'elle est mal à l'aise, ça me donne envie de la croquer. Ça fait maintenant plusieurs minutes qu'on se serre l'une contre l'autre en silence, et dieu sait que j'aimerais rester ainsi. Je sais qu'il faut qu'on sorte de cette pièce et qu'on aille s'entraîner. Je me redresse légèrement et parle.

-" _J'aimerais vraiment rester collée à toi jusqu'à la fin des temps Clarke mais il faut qu'on aille s'entraîner._ "

-" _Haaan j'ai pas envie de bouger Lexa._ " Aww elle est adorable lorsqu'elle bougonne. Comment est-ce que cette fille peut-elle être aussi mignonne ?

-" _Je sais Clarke moi non plus._ "

-" _D'accord. On peut quand même se préparer avant ?_ "

-" _Évidement belle blonde. Bon tu veux qu'on aille se laver ?_ " Soudain je sens Clarke se raidir.

-" _Euh... se laver... tu veux dire... toutes les deux... ensemble... en même temps ?_ " Ouh la je pense que j'ai fait une gaffe... pour changer...

-" _Euh oui... Enfin sauf si tu ne veux pas évidement._ "

-" _C'est... c'est à dire que je préférerais qu'on se lave séparément... Ne le prend pas mal, ce n'est pas contre toi._ " Aww revoilà son petit air inquiet... ELLE EST TROP MIMI ! Oh chut Lexa... calme toi... calme...

-" _Ne t'inquiète pas Clarke je ne suis pas fâchée._ "

-" _Vraiment ce n'est pas contre toi mais tu sais je... je suis mal à l'aise avec mon corps... Enfin mal à l'aise ce n'est pas la bonne expression mais... je ne me suis jamais retrouvée nue devant quelqu'un tu comprends._ " Là j'avoue que je suis surprise. Je pensais que, en étant aussi belle, elle avait déjà eu de nombreuses conquêtes.

-" _Vraiment_ _?_ " Elle fronce les sourcils. Mais c'est pas vrai est ce que un jour j'arrêterai de lui parler sans réfléchir avant. " _Enfin je veux dire, tu es très belle je pensais que tu avais déjà eu des aventures c'est tout._ " Bien rattrapé Lexa.

-" _Non je n'en ai pas eu. Tu sais... tu as été la première personne qui m'a embrassée..._ " Mon cœur se gonfle à cet aveu. Ça fait quelque chose de se dire qu'on a été le premier baiser de quelqu'un. Je me rapproche d'elle et je reprends ses lèvres.

-" _C'est un très grand honneur pour moi d'avoir été la première personne à t'avoir embrassée Clarke._ "

-" _Et je suis ravie que tu aies été cette personne Lexa._ " Elle prend ma main et embrasse mes doigts.

-" _Et ne t'inquiète pas je comprends totalement ton besoin d'intimité._ " C'est à mon tour d'embrasser ses doigts. " _Allez vas te laver belle blonde._ "

Elle me lance un sourire avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Je me lève à mon tour et vais vers mon miroir afin d'arranger un tant soit peu mes cheveux avant d'aller me laver à mon tour. Je vais ensuite vers mon armoire afin de sortir un haut sans manches et un pantalon assez fin pour l'entraînement à venir lorsque j'entends Clarke crier.

-" _Oh non ! Oh non ! Oh par tous les dieux non ! LEXA VIENS M'AIDER !_ " Je saisi l'épée posée sur mon bureau, j'accoure jusqu'à la salle de bain et ouvre la porte dans un fracas. Je vois Clarke appuyée de tout son corps sur le mur situé sur le côté de la porte d'entrée. Elle a l'air effrayée, je ne vois pourtant aucune menace autour. Je m'approche donc d'elle et passe ma main sur son visage afin de dégager les cheveux qui se sont placés dessus et de la rassurer.

-" _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a Clarke ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ "

Elle ne me dit rien mais pointe du doigt quelque chose. Je suis donc des yeux jusqu'à ce que je vois une grosse tâche noire collée au bassin. Je me concentre dessus et je vois que ça ressemble à ce que les populations d'avant les bombardements appelaient une araignée. Elle est plutôt grosse, environ une quinzaine de centimètres mais je ne vois pas pourquoi Clarke à crier comme ça. Je tourne la tête vers elle, je dois avoir un air vraiment blasé parce qu'elle hausse les sourcils et me dit.

-" _Quoi ?_ "

-" _Tu as crié comme ça pour une simple araignée tu te fiches de moi ?_ "

-" _Non Lexa ça me fais vraiment très peur ces bestioles la._ "

-" _J'ai cru que quelque chose t'attaquais j'ai eu peur Clarke tu aurais pu m'appeler autrement quand même._ "

-" _Désolée mais j'ai eu super peur. Dis tu veux pas aller la tuer ?_ " Non là c'est une blague.

-" _T'es sérieuse là ?_ " Je vois qu'elle hausse à nouveau les sourcils dans le genre de dire ' _Oui et t'attends quoi pour te bouger_ '

-" _Ok t'es vraiment sérieuse._ "

Je me dirige alors vers cette petite bête et la fais tomber du bord du bassin et avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps d'aller bien loin j'écrase mon pied dessus ne laissant aucune chance de survie à cette bête. Je me tourne vers elle avec un grand sourire.

-" _Voilà princesse, ton dragon est vaincu._ "

-" _C'est pas drôle Lexa j'ai eu vraiment peur._ "

Je m'approche d'elle et je passe mes bras autour d'elle. Je ne remarque qu'après qu'elle est seulement enroulée dans un drap. Le fait qu'elle soit nue sous ce drap me provoque une vague de désir mais je l'ignore et dépose un baiser sur son épaule.

-" _Mais ne t'inquiète pas Clarke je suis là pour te protéger_." Elle prend mon visage en coupe et me rapproche de son visage.

-" _Mon héroïne pas vrai ?_ "

-" _Exactement._ "

Elle se penche et m'embrasse. Notre baiser devient vite passionné et nos mains se balade sur nos corps. Nous nous perdons dans le baiser jusqu'à ce que nous entendions un raclement de gorge. Nous tournons doucement la tête pour trouver Anya sur le pas de la porte qui nous regarde avec de grands yeux. Elle s'adresse à moi.

-" _Je... t'attends... dans ta chambre._ " Je hoche la tête. Elle sort et nous nous regardons avec Clarke.

-" _Et bien nous qui devions garder le secret c'est bien parti._ " Me dit Clarke avec un sourire gêné. Je m'écarte d'elle et lui rend ce même sourire gêné. Je lui saisis la main et l'apporte à mes lèvres avant d'y déposer un baiser.

-" _Vas te laver Clarke je m'occupe d'elle il n'y a pas de problèmes._ " Elle passe son pouce

-" _D'accord._ " Je la laisse et ferme la porte derrière moi. Je vois Anya assise sur mon lit qui me regarde avec un sourire et un sourcil levé.

-" _Et bien toi qui étais sur le point de te balancer par la fenêtre hier soir tu m'as l'air plutôt en forme non ?_ " Je vais m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-" _Oui disons que les choses ont évolués._ "

-" _Oui c'est ce que j'ai pu voir. Alors tu m'expliques ?_ "

-" _D'accord. Tu sais après que tu sois partie chercher ta chérie hier soir._ " Je la vois rouler les yeux à ma phrase. "E _t bien je suis resté quelques instants avant que ce ne soit trop dur et que je n'ai qu'une seule envie... partir. J'ai quitté la salle et je me suis mise à courir jusqu'à ma chambre et elle m'a poursuivi. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas pu me laisser partir et m'a dit qu'elle ressentait les mêmes sentiments que moi. Après on s'est embrasser, nous avons dormi toutes les deux et puis voilà ce matin s'est passé tranquillement jusqu'à ce que tu nous surprennes voilà._ "

-" _Et bah voilà tu vois ! J'en étais sûre qu'elle était attirée par toi ! Tu vois que je n'ai jamais tort Lexa ! Je suis très contente pour toi ma chérie._ "

-" _Merci Anya. Je suis très heureuse moi aussi, je crois que je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de bonheur. Et tu verras un jour je te prouverais que tu peux avoir tort._ "

-" _Haha bonne chance Lexa je n'ai jamais tort._ " Je lui tape légèrement sur l'avant-bras.

-" _C'est ça Anya. Et toi alors avec Raven ?_ "

-" _Et bien écoutes je l'ai suivi hier soir et on a été se poser sur un des bancs dans une cour du palais et on a parlé. Je lui ai dit que je comprenais et que je respectais le fait qu'elle privilégie son entraînement. Je lui ai même dis que j'étais prête à lui laisser de l'espace si ça pouvait l'aider. Ensuite elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas que je m'éloigne d'elle et qu'elle avait juste été crevée par ses entraînements et que notre dispute avait été en trop et qu'elle avait dit des choses qu'elle ne pensait pas. Elle m'a ensuite dit qu'elle ferait des efforts pour passer plus de temps avec moi et je lui ai dit que je ferais des efforts pour lui laisser de l'espace. Voilà après nous sommes retourné dans ma chambre et nous avons passé une nuit magnifique, elle va avoir du mal lors de son entraînement aujourd'hui._ "

-" _Oh je t'en prie je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre de détail Anya._ " Nous rigolons toutes les deux avant qu'elle ne pose sa main sur ma cuisse.

-" _En tout cas je suis très heureuse pour toi Lexa._ " Je me penche pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

-" _Merci Anya je suis contente pour toi également._ " Elle me fait un sourire avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre.

-" _Allez je te laisse j'ai un petit crétin à aller former._ "

-" _Tu ne supportes toujours pas ton apprenti ?_ "

-" _Non c'est un idiot incapable de ne serait-ce que tenir une épée c'est insupportable._ "

-" _Désolée pour toi._ "

-" _Oh ne t'inquiète pas je le fais souffrir._ "

-" _Oh mais je n'en doute pas._ "

Je lui lance un sourire et elle quitte la pièce quelques secondes avant que ma belle princesse ouvre la porte de la salle de bain toujours enroulée dans ce drap sauf que cette fois-ci elle a la peau mouillée. Elle est encore plus magnifique que quand je l'ai quittée. Elle doit être gênée par mon regard insistant, et me connaissant, rempli également de désir parce qu'elle commence à se dandiner légèrement. Je lui souris et je me lève. Je place ma main sous son menton et je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes avant d'aller vers la salle de bain avec les vêtements que j'avais préalablement sortis.

-" _Je vais me préparer._ "

-" _Euh dis Lexa... comment je fais moi ? Je n'ai pas d'habits et je peux pas sortir dans le couloir comme ça avec tous les gardes qu'il y a._ " Oh non ça c'est sûr personne ne doit te voir comme ça à part moi princesse.

-" _Regardes dans mon armoire il doit sûrement il y avoir des vêtements qui peuvent te convenir princesse._ "

-" _Hmm on commence déjà à s'emprunter nos affaires Lexa._ " Un rire s'échappe de ma gorge. " _Merci._ "

-" _Mais je t'en prie ma princesse._ "

-" _Tu sais je détestais quand ma mère m'appelais comme ça mais ça sonne tellement bien lorsque c'est toi qui le dis._ "

Je lui fais un petit clin d'œil avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain et de fermer la porte.

 **Fin POV Lexa**

Une fois Lexa prête, elles échangèrent un dernier baiser passionné avant de sortir de la chambre. La brune s'adressa directement à un des gardes qui gardaient sa chambre.

-" _Est-ce que vous pourriez dire à Charlotte d'apporter de la nourriture pour moi et Clarke dans ma salle d'entraînement._ "

-" _Oui Heda._ "

Elles avancèrent dans les couloirs et atteignirent rapidement la salle. Lexa alla directement vers l'étagère où les armes étaient placées et lança une épée à Clarke.

-" _C'est qui Charlotte ?_ " Demanda la blonde.

-" _C'est la jeune fille qui est venue t'apporter tes repas dans ta chambre_."

-" _Ah d'accord._ "

-" _Allez comme on ne s'est pas entraîner hier on va commencer doucement. Mais c'est juste pour l'échauffement après on passe aux choses sérieuses, on a du temps à rattraper._ "

Clarke mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, une vague de chaleur la parcourra en voyant Lexa encore plus sûre d'elle-même avec une arme à la main. Elle s'approcha de sa brune, lui attrapa la taille pour la rapprocher d'elle et l'embrassa avant de s'écarter de nouveau.

-" _J'adore quand tu joues au professeur._ " Lexa eut un grand sourire qui vint se placer sur son visage et un grand désir d'embrasser la blonde.

-" _Allez au travail princesse._ "

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello tout le monde ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Bon comme je l'ai déjà dit je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec le vocabulaire du combat mais j'ai fait des petites recherches sur internet et tout (oui je me donne à fond) donc j'espère que ce que j'ai mis est cohérent. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, vos mises en favorites et enfait follows vous êtes au top du top ! Ça me fait super plaisir !

 **JustineJecie (Guest):** Ahah j'adore ta review ! Tu m'as fait trop rire ! J'ai jamais reçu autant de j'adore dans la même review mais ça fais super super plaisir. Je ne pensais pas qu'on me détesterais pour (je reprends tes mots) "écrire une fic aussi bien". Et je fais gaffe à moi, j'ai peur maintenant... merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **Clexa (Guest):** Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **Little Monkey Fanfic:** Ahah j'adore Anya et Raven. Et oui j'aime bien le fait que Lexa change sa personnalité au contact de Clarke, ça montre à quel point elle est importante pour elle. Merci pour ta review ça me fais super plaisir !

 **laure012:** Merci beaucoup !

 **kayliah (Guest):** Ahah et oui toute innocente notre Clarke. Merci de ton compliment ça me fais super super plaisir !

 **Cyelab (Guest):** Merci beaucoup !

 **SnowmanWriter:** Merci beaucoup !

Voilà je vous laisse lire j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Note : La série ne m'appartient pas

Note 2 : Désolée s'il y a des fautes.

* * *

Cela faisait une bonne vingtaine de minutes qu'elles s'entraînaient, leurs épées s'entrechoquaient violemment. Clarke était de plus en plus assurée avec son arme et Lexa en était admirative. La blonde avait réussi à désarmer la brune à de nombreuses reprises et à la mettre à terre avec plus ou moins de difficulté. Lexa savait que Clarke n'avait plus besoin d'entraînement à l'épée, elle se débrouillait très bien. Elle décida que c'était assez mais avant qu'elle puisse le dire elle vit Clarke amorcer un coup. Elle lui attrapa le bras le tordit légèrement pour que la blonde lâche son arme et qu'elle se retrouve collée à son corps. Clarke arrêta de se débattre lorsqu'elle vit le sourire que Lexa lui adressait, elle le lui rendit presque immédiatement et la brune posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles rigolaient dans le baiser et elles se donnaient l'impression d'être deux adolescentes. Lexa allait approfondir le baiser lorsqu'elle entendit la poignée de la porte. Elle saisit alors plus fermement le bras de Clarke et la fit passer par-dessus son épaule pour que cette dernière vienne s'écrouler violemment au sol lui coupant ainsi momentanément le souffle. Lexa se retourna et vit Charlotte sur le pas de la porte entrain de porter un plateau et les yeux écarquillés.

-" _Pardon Heda je ne voulais pas vous interrompre._ " Dit la jeune fille.

-" _Pas de soucis Charlotte. Vas donc poser le plateau sur le bord de l'armoire._ "

-" _Oui Heda._ "

Alors que la jeune fille allait poser le plateau Clarke tentait de reprendre sa respiration tant bien que mal. ' _Oh la la la la la la qu'est-ce que j'ai fait. J'espère qu'elle n'a rien._ ' Pensa Lexa.

-" _Je te l'ai déjà dit Clarke, fait toujours attention à ta garde, c'est le plus important._ "

-" _Oui... je... ferais... plus... attention..._ " Répondit difficilement la blonde qui avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Charlotte, elle, s'apprêtait à quitter la salle.

-" _Merci Charlotte._ "

Celle-ci répondit par un simple hochement de tête et sortit. Lexa se précipita vers Clarke qui s'était mise sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle.

-" _Oh mon dieu Clarke je suis désolée._ "

-" _Vraiment Lexa ? Tu aurais pu essayer de m'envoyer au sol moins fort !_ "

-" _Je suis désolée j'ai pas contrôler._ "

-" _Ouais bah tu aurais dû ça fait super mal._ "

-" _Oh mais ne boude pas Clarke je t'ai dit que j'étais désolée._ "

-" _Mmm._ " Lexa sourit au comportement enfantin de la blonde et lui pinça délicatement la joue.

-" _Claaarke..._ " La blonde tentait tant bien que mal de réfréner le sourire qui menaçait d'apparaître sur ses lèvres.

-" _Mmm._ " Cette fois Lexa s'appuya sur ses bras pour se rapprocher du visage de la blonde et lui déposer plusieurs baisers sur la joue toujours en souriant.

-" _Claaarke... Fais pas la tête._ "

La blonde profita du fait que la brune soit appuyée au maximum sur ses bras pour lui attraper le flan et la plaquer au sol se mettant ainsi au-dessus d'elle. Elle attrapa les bras de la brune et les plaquèrent de chaque côté de sa tête, l'immobilisant. Lexa lui lança un grand sourire auquel elle répondit et elle plaqua ses lèvres sur celle de la brune.

-" _Je ne fais pas la tête Lexa._ "

Elles s'embrassèrent durant de longues minutes avant que Lexa ne s'écarte.

-" _Il faut qu'on arrête de s'embrasser et qu'on travaille un peu quand même._ "

-" _Mmm... oui je suis d'accord._ "

Clarke se releva et tendit sa main vers Lexa pour l'aider à se lever à son tour. La brune saisit la main de Clarke et quand cette dernière voulu s'éloigner d'elle, Lexa tira sur sa main ramenant la blonde directement dans ses bras. Lexa caressa lentement le dos de Clarke et lui déposa plusieurs baisers le long de sa mâchoire avant de s'écarter d'elle.

-" _Tu veux manger ?_ " Demanda Lexa.

-" _Oh que oui !_ "

Elles se dirigèrent alors vers l'armoire où le plateau avait été déposé, s'installèrent par terre et mangèrent le contenu de celui-ci.

-" _Hum enfait Lexa comment ça s'est passé ? Tu sais avec cette femme qui nous a surprises._ "

-" _Elle s'appelle Anya et c'était mon mentor._ "

-" _Ah bon ?_ "

-" _Oui c'est elle qui s'est occupé de mon entraînement avant que je ne sois choisie pour être à la tête de mon peuple._ "

-" _Hmm je vois_."

-" _Elle est très importante pour moi. Je la vois un peu comme ma seconde mère, ma grande sœur, ma meilleure amie. C'est une personne que j'aime énormément._ "

-" _Je serais ravie d'apprendre à la connaître._ "

-" _Oh crois-moi elle serait ravie aussi._ "

-" _C'est sûr qu'elle et moi, nous ne nous sommes pas rencontrées dans de très bonnes conditions. La première fois qu'elle m'a vu j'étais jugée et la seconde fois j'étais entrain d'être embrassée passionnément contre un mur par son ancien second._ " Lexa rigola à la phrase de Clarke.

-" _Oui c'est vrai mais je pense que justement, vu ce qu'elle a vu ce matin je pense qu'elle va avoir très envie de te connaître._ "

-" _Ça ne l'a pas dérangée ?_ "

-" _Non elle est très contente pour moi. Enfait je lui avait déjà parlé de toi._ "

-" _Elle était au courant que tu avais des sentiments pour moi ?_ "

-" _Oui elle connaît toute notre histoire depuis le début._ "

-" _Ah d'accord et elle ne m'en veut pas, tu sais pour t'avoir caché mes sentiments et t'avoir rendu triste ?_ "

-" _Pas du tout. Tu sais, elle comprend très bien le fait que tu aies eu du mal à les accepter et ne t'inquiète pas elle a su me rentrer dedans lorsque je n'ai pas agi correctement avec toi._ "

-" _Je vois que c'est quelqu'un de très juste._ " Lexa sourit et répondit quelques secondes plus tard, le regard un peu rêveur.

-" _Oui j'ai eu beaucoup de chance de l'avoir eu comme mentor. Elle m'a appris tellement de choses sur la vie, sur les gens en général et a été d'un très grand soutient lors des moments difficiles de ma vie._ "

-" _Tu en as eu beaucoup ? Des moments difficiles ?_ "

-" _Disons qu'il y a une part très sombre dans mon passé._ "

-" _Nous avons un point commun._ " Clarke baissa la tête alors que des souvenirs de son passé défilaient dans sa tête. Lexa le remarqua et caressa la nuque de la blonde de sa main.

-" _Nous avons tous des blessures importantes Clarke. Le temps t'aidera à les refermer._ " La blonde releva la tête et la posa sur l'épaule de Lexa.

-" _Le temps et le fait que je t'ai toi._ "

-" _Moi ? Tu sais que je peux te soutenir mais je ne peux pas effacer toutes tes blessures._ " Clarke se redressa et regarda Lexa dans les yeux.

-" _Tu te trompes Lexa. Depuis que je suis arrivée ici je me sens plus forte. Tu me rends plus forte. J'ai l'impression que quand je suis à tes côtés, je peux tout surmonter. J'ai eu des cauchemars pendant des années mais tu m'as poussée à me libérer de l'emprise qu'avait mon oncle sur moi. Certes il me reste encore beaucoup de travail à faire sur moi-même mais je sais que j'arriverais à être la personne que j'ai toujours voulu être grâce à toi. Je me sens libre, je me sens forte, je me sens belle et courageuse à tes côtés Lexa._ "

La brune sentit des larmes monter dans ses yeux. Jamais personne ne lui avait parlé comme cela, jamais elle n'avait eu l'impression d'être aussi importante aux yeux d'une autre personne. Son cœur se gonfla, jamais personne ne lui avait fait une telle déclaration. Elle ne pensait pas être aussi importante pour Clarke. Bien sûr elle savait que la blonde éprouvait des sentiments forts à son égard, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle représentait autant de choses pour elle. Elles ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques jours mais elles étaient déjà tellement importantes l'une pour l'autre. Elles se prirent dans les bras et restèrent ainsi très longtemps avant qu'elles ne se décident à se relever et à reprendre leur entraînement. Clarke alla ramasser son épée et se remit en place attendant Lexa mais celle-ci l'arrêta.

-" _Nous avons assez pratiqué l'épée Clarke. Tu te débrouilles suffisamment bien. Nous allons passer au combat au corps à corps_."

-" _J'ai fini avec l'épée ? Vraiment ?_ "

-" _Oui tu apprends très vite, tu es une très bonne élève._ "

-" _J'ai le droit à une récompense pour ça ?_ "

Clarke se pinça les lèvres et pencha la tête sur le côté en finissant sa phrase ce qui attendrit extrêmement Lexa qui s'approcha d'elle. La brune enroula ses bras autour de Clarke et rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes.

-" _Mais bien sûr princesse._ "

Après s'être embrassées pendant encore plusieurs minutes, parce que soyons sincère elles ne pouvaient plus s'en empêcher, elles s'écartèrent à nouveau.

-" _Bon on y va. Un peu de sérieux princesse._ "

-" _On commence mal avec le sérieux si tu m'appelles comme ça_." Répondit Clarke en rigolant.

-" _Clarke Griffin ! Il suffit._ "

-" _Bah tu vois c'est déjà mieux._ "

-" _Sérieusement Clarke._ "

-" _Pardon Lexa_." La blonde s'approcha vite de la brune, lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres et s'écarta aussi vite qu'elle était venue. " _Je t'écoutes._ "

 **POV Lexa**

Clarke est vraiment trop mignonne quand elle essaye d'être sérieuse. Elle me donne envie de m'approcher d'elle et de faire tout sauf s'entraîner. Depuis hier soir, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être redevenue une adolescente mais ça me fais vraiment du bien. Et je dois le dire, il m'est très difficile de ne pas embrasser Clarke parce que de une elle est toute à fait irrésistible et de deux elle embrasse très bien. Je prends l'épée qu'elle tient dans sa main ainsi que celle que j'avais fait tomber au sol et vais les ranger. Je me rapproche de nouveau d'elle et je commence mes explications.

-" _Bien pour commencer, le jour où tu vas te retrouver dans une situation où le contact physique sera inévitable il est important que ton système de défense soit basé sur la simplicité et l'efficacité. Cela signifie qu'il faut que tu possèdes un nombre très limité de techniques de combat. Elles seront toujours les mêmes mais elles ont un réel pouvoir incapacitant. Tu ne seras pas toujours dans la possibilité d'utiliser ton épée, ducoup il faut que tu utilises les armes que la nature t'as fournies._ "

-" _Est-ce que je vais vraiment devoir te frapper ?_ "

-" _Non au début nous allons juste démontrer les gestes mais sans contact après on se mettra des protections sur le corps ne t'en fais pas._ "

-" _Parce que je n'ai aucune envie de te frapper Lexa._ " Je souris à sa phrase et je m'approche d'elle pour prendre son visage en coupe et l'embrasser rapidement.

-" _Mais moi non plus princesse mais il faut bien que tu apprennes._ "

-" _D'accord. Mais je ne pourrais pas te frapper fort je préfère te prévenir._ "

-" _Pas de soucis Clarke. Bon alors les parties de ton corps que tu dois utiliser sont ton genou et ton pied, ton coude, ta main et non ton poing. Tu ne peux pas utiliser trop ton poing car ça peut t'handicapé, si tu frappes trop fort ton adversaire, tu peux te briser des os. Et enfin le dessus de ton crâne, n'utilise jamais le devant de ta tête comme ton front par exemple._

 _Le corps à corps permet de se défendre même en ayant un niveau d'entraînement faible. C'est pour cela qu'il est beaucoup pratiqué. Pour atteindre un maximum d'efficacité, il faut être à une distance la plus courte possible de l'adversaire mais pas trop non plus parce qu'il faut quand même que tu puisses l'atteindre. Bien nous allons utiliser 8 techniques principales qui sont celles de base mais elles sont très efficaces._

 _Tout d'abord nous avons le coup dans l'œil. Si quelqu'un te saisit le poignet, l'épaule, la gorge ou peu importe où, tu envoies un coup au visage en visant les yeux. C'est très simple mais redoutablement efficace. Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de se dégager, juste un petit coup ou ne serait-ce qu'une claque bien placé aux yeux et tu es sûre que ton adversaire te lâche immédiatement._

 _Autre technique, si on t'attrape le poignet ou l'épaule, tu donnes une gifle sur l'oreille. Il faut que tu joigne tes doigts et que tu les courbent légèrement de façon à creuser la paume pour que l'impact soit plus important. Ce coup désorientera totalement ton adversaire. Tu arrives à suivre Clarke ?_ "

-" _Euh oui oui, j'enregistre au maximum._ " Elle est tellement mignonne à cet instant. Elle a un tout petit bout de langue sortit de sa bouche qui montre sa concentration. C'est juste adorable. Stop Lexa stop ce n'est pas le moment.

-" _D'accord, de toute façon tu verras c'est très simple, après c'est de la pratique. Au fur et à mesure les gestes te viendront naturellement._ "

-" _Hmm hmm._ "

-" _Bien sinon il y a le classique coup de pied. Si ton adversaire arrive à t'immobiliser, tu frappes de toutes tes forces sur le côté extérieur de son genou ce qui lui fera plier la jambe et tu pourras ainsi reprendre le dessus._

 _Autre coup possible si on t'immobilise, le coup de genou. Il faut que tu lèves le genou à l'horizontale et que tu frappes l'extérieur de la jambe où se trouve le nerf sciatique ou tu donnes dans les parties intimes de ton adversaire._ " Je vois Clarke froncer les sourcils lorsque je termine ma phrase. " _Et oui Clarke le coup dans les parties intimes est universel, ça marche toujours très bien._ " Elle se met à rigoler.

-" _Oui ça je sais._ "

-" _Tu l'as déjà testé ?_ "

-" _Oui un garçon m'embêtait beaucoup quand j'étais petite._ " Je m'approche d'elle et je passe mes bras autour de ses épaules.

-" _Ouh mais regarder moi cette petite rebelle._ "

-" _Haha tu ne connais pas tout sur moi Lexa._ "

-" _Oui c'est ce que je vois princesse._ " Je l'embrasse avant de reprendre. " _Bon sinon nous avons le coup de tête. Comme je te l'ai dit, il faut utiliser le dessus de son crâne et non le front. Pour cela, il faut que tu saisisses la nuque de l'adversaire avec les deux mains, tu fléchis légèrement les genoux, puis tu tires sa tête en avant tout en baissant le menton._

 _Il y a également le coup de coude qui est certainement l'une des techniques les plus destructrices vu que c'est une partie du corps qui est très dure._

 _Sinon dans les cas extrêmes ou de dernière chance, si tu n'as aucune échappatoire, il y a la morsure. C'est à utiliser si vraiment tu te retrouves serrée contre ton adversaire avec les deux mains immobilisées et que tu es dans l'incapacité d'agir._

 _Voilà c'est tout ce qu'i savoir, ces techniques sont vraiment celles qu'il faut connaître. En les maîtrisant tu auras toutes les chances de te sortir des pires situations._ "

-" _D'accord. Faut vraiment y penser lors d'un combat quoi._ "

-" _Ne t'inquiète pas Clarke. Je te l'ai dit au fil de nos entraînements, les gestes te viendront naturellement._ "

-" _Hmm._ " Je vois bien qu'elle doute de mes paroles. Je me rapproche d'elle à nouveau et je lui soulève légèrement la tête avec mes doigts pour qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux.

-" _Ne doutes pas de toi Clarke. Tu as bien vu tes progrès spectaculaires avec l'épée._ "

Je vois qu'elle sourit et je sais que j'ai réussi à la rassurer. En même temps je suis tellement forte que je sais quoi dire pour rassurer n'importe qui. Ça va les chevilles Lexa ? Je secoue la tête pour sortir de mes pensées et je la prends dans mes bras. Nous profitons de cet instant au maximum. J'adore me retrouver entre ses bras, je me sens paisible. Je suis tellement heureuse d'avoir Clarke dans ma vie. Je n'ai pas envie de la lâcher, au sens propre et au sens figuré. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça je dois la serrer fort car j'entends une plainte venant d'elle.

-" _Lexa j'apprécie beaucoup être dans tes bras mais là tu m'étouffes._ "

-" _Oups désolé._ " Elle se penche et prend mes lèvres. Le baiser est simple, il ne demande rien de plus. Je m'écarte au bout d'un moment.

-" _Allez on se remet au travail princesse._ "

-" _Oui Heda._ " La manière dont elle a prononcé mon titre me donne envie de faire autre chose que travailler mais je me ressaisis.

-" _Bon on va revoir doucement les techniques, on va bien marquer les mouvements puis on les feras sans se toucher histoire que tu les retiennent._ "

-" _C'est parti._ "

Nous répétons doucement les mouvements jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Clarke avait eu un peu de mal au début à retenir les techniques mais avait fini par y arriver et parvenait à en exécuter quelques-unes. J'avais fait demander à ce qu'on nous apporte de la nourriture et une fois celle-ci engloutie, je pars chercher des protections pour que l'on puisse réellement exécuter les gestes.

J'installe toutes ces protections sur moi, il s'agit d'une espèce de coque en métal que l'on place sur nos bras, nos jambes et notre corps. Il y a également des sortes de gants en mousse pour amortir les coups que l'on porte à l'autre. Je vois que Clarke est entrain de chercher comment mettre tout cet attirail. Elle est absolument craquante. Je me décide à venir vers elle et attraper les protections et à les mettre délicatement sur elle. Je n'imaginais pas que ces simples gestes pouvaient mettre une tension dans l'air. Je la sens se tendre alors que je passe mes mains sur sa peau pour attacher une des coques sur son bras. Elle tourne doucement la tête vers moi et je vois que ses pupilles sont dilatées. Cette vision provoque un grand désir en moi. Elle se retourne et commence à m'embrasser passionnément. Je réponds fortement au baiser et je sens ses mains qui commencent à parcourir mon corps. Je sens qu'elle me pousse et je recule jusqu'à ce que je sente un mur derrière moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prend mais je ne vais certainement pas m'en plaindre. Elle délaisse mes lèvres et commence à explorer mon cou. Je m'entends lâcher un gémissement et je sens qu'il faut qu'elle s'arrête sinon je ne réponds plus de moi.

-"Clarke..." Dis-je en soupirant. " _Il faut que tu t'arrêtes..._ " Et comme si elle venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait elle s'écarta de moi.

-" _Pardon... je... désolé Lexa... je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris._ "

-" _Je ne m'en plain pas princesse mais il ne valait mieux pas que tu continues._ "

Elle sourit et je dépose un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de me rediriger vers les protections que nous avions laissés au sol. Une fois entièrement équipée je m'écarte d'elle et me place en face d'elle.

-" _Allez on y va._ "

 **Fin POV Lexa**

 **POV Clarke**

Après plusieurs heures d'entraînement nous nous arrêtons totalement en sueur. Cet après-midi à été éprouvante. Le combat au corps à corps est beaucoup plus difficile que le combat à l'épée. Mais je suis assez fière de moi, j'ai retenu toutes les techniques et j'ai réussi à en faire quelques-unes pas trop mal. Moi qui ne me suis jamais battu à mains nues avant je me sens assez contente. Une fois toutes nos coques retirées nous sortons de la salle.

Nous marchons jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Lexa. Je ne sais pas si elle a envie de passer la soirée avec moi ducoup je la laisse mener la conversation. Parce que c'est vrai, elle peut avoir l'envie d'être toute seule pour se reposer tranquillement. J'espère quand même qu'elle a envie de rester avec moi. Je me sens un peu bête, je n'ai qu'à lui demander mais je n'ose pas. Une fois arrivé devant sa porte on se regarde et aucune d'entre nous ne parle. Après quelque secondes elle prend quand même la parole.

-" _Bon je vais aller me laver._ "

-" _Oui je vais y aller aussi._ "

-" _Tu viens après ?_ " La voir me poser cette question avec son petit air tout mignon gonfle mon cœur. Elle est tellement adorable quand elle n'est pas sûre d'elle. Je n'en reviens toujours pas de la chance que j'ai d'être avec elle. J'ai envie de le crier au monde. Tiens d'ailleurs je vais avoir une petite discussion avec quelqu'un.

-" _Oui bien sûr que je viens._ " Je fonds sur place lorsque je vois le sourire qui illumine son visage en entendant ma réponse. " _Je me lave et je vais voir Raven après je viens toute de suite._ "

-" _Très bien. Alors à toute à l'heure._ "

-" _A toute à l'heure._ "

Ça me tue de ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser mais il y a des gardes dans le couloir et nous devons garder notre relation secrète. Elle finit par rentrer dans sa chambre et je fais de même. Je me lave assez vite, l'eau apaisant légèrement les douleurs que m'a provoqué cette journée et je me glisse dans des vêtements confortables avant de sortir à nouveau de ma chambre et de partir en direction de celle de Raven. J'arrive devant sa porte et je toque. J'attends un moment avant de finalement ouvrir la porte et je me bloque totalement en voyant la scène qui s'offre à moi.

Je vois Raven sous quelqu'un, sa jambe gauche est nue et dépasse des fourrures qui se trouvent sur son lit. Elle est entrain de gémir fortement et je vois finalement la personne qui se trouve au-dessus d'elle. OH PAR TOUS LES DIEUX ! OH NON C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! ANYA ! Mes yeux et ma bouche me font mal tellement ils sont écarquillés. Je vois que le bras d'Anya est totalement sous les fourrures et qu'il bouge. Je ne veux même pas imaginer pourquoi et je vois que Raven tourne la tête vers moi. Elle ouvre les yeux et sa réaction est immédiate. Elle pousse Anya et se recouvre avec les fourrures.

-" _Clarke !_ " Je vois Anya qui comprend finalement la situation et qui ouvre la bouche, elle aussi très surprise.

-" _Je suis sincèrement désolée !_ " Dis-je avant de sortir de la chambre et de claquer la porte. Je me dirige vite vers ma chambre mais j'entends Raven qui me suit.

-" _Clarke ! Clarke attends_ _!_ "

Je décide finalement de m'arrêter et je me retourne vers elle mais je n'ose pas la regarder dans les yeux. L'image d'elle et d'Anya se mouvant l'une contre l'autre est encore trop fraîche dans ma tête.

-" _Clarke on peut parler en privé s'il te plaît._ " Je ne peux qu'hocher la tête et nous entrons dans ma chambre. " _Clarke écoutes, ce que tu as vu c'est compliqué..._ "

-" _Ah bon ? Moi ça me semblait très clair. Attends c'est à cause d'elle que tu n'étais pas bien ?_ "

-" _Oui... je vais t'expliquer. Voilà... peu de temps après que je sois arrivée ici j'ai rencontré Anya. Nous avons commencé à nous parler de tout et de rien et puis un lien à commencer à se tisser entre nous et j'ai vite été attirée par elle et c'était réciproque. Et puis un soir nous nous sommes embrassées et depuis nous entretenons une relation. La raison pour laquelle je n'étais pas bien c'est parce que nous nous étions disputées. Elle trouvait que je m'investissais beaucoup trop dans mon entraînement au dépend d'elle. Mais hier, elle m'a expliquée qu'elle respectait cela et qu'elle allait faire des efforts. Voilà tu sais toute l'histoire._ "

-" _D'accord... c'est inattendu. Enfin je pensais pas que je le découvrirais de cette façon._ "

-" _J'avais l'intention de te le dire mais..._ "

-" _Tu as été occupée à faire la paix avec elle._ " Elle rigole.

-" _Oui on peut dire ça._ "

-" _Tu es heureuse avec elle ?_ "

-" _Oui. Très._ "

-" _Alors je suis contente pour toi._ "

-" _Merci Clarke._ " Elle me prend dans ses bras avant de s'écarter et de me demander. " _Et avec Lexa ?_ "

-" _Et bien ça va beaucoup mieux. Je... je lui ai avoué mes sentiments hier soir et voilà je peux dire qu'on est ensemble._ "

-" _C'est pas vrai ! Oh je suis contente pour toi Clarke c'est génial !_ "

-" _Oui si tu savais comme je suis heureuse._ "

-" _C'est vraiment bien !_ "

-" _Oui d'ailleurs je dois aller la rejoindre_."

-" _Oh oui vas-y moi je vais retrouver voir Anya._ "

-" _Oui il me semble que vous avez des choses à finir._ " Je la vois rougir et ça me fais bien rire.

-" _Hum oui..._ "

Nous sortons toutes les deux de ma chambre et nous nous prenons dans les bras avant de nous séparer et qu'elle reparte.

 **Fin POV Clarke**

Raven rentra dans sa chambre où Anya l'attendait impatiemment enroulée dans les fourrures.

-" _Alors ?_ " Raven enleva les vêtements qu'elle s'était rapidement mis sur le dos et se glissa sur le lit.

-" _Elle est très contente pour nous._ "

-" _Ah tant mieux. De toute façon dans le cas contraire j'aurais eu de quoi la faire chanter._ " Dit Anya en rigolant. Elle plaça les fourrures sur son corps et sur celui de sa brune avant de commencer à déposer des baisers sur son cou.

-" _Comment ça ?_ "

-" _J'ai découvert Lexa et elle entrain s'embrasser passionnément dans la salle de bain de Lexa ce matin._ " Raven commençait à gémir sous les baisers de sa compagne.

-" _Hmm. Je suis contente pour elles._ "

-" _Moi aussi. Mais pour l'instant je n'ai pas envie de parler d'elles, j'ai envie de toi._ "

-" _Hmm Anya..._ "

Clarke entra dans la chambre de la brune qui était allongée tranquillement sur son lit. Elle releva la tête et vit que Clarke semblait assez perturbée.

-" _Ça va Clarke ?_ " Demanda-t-elle.

-" _Je suis traumatisée._ " La blonde alla s'allonger à côté de Lexa.

-" _Pourquoi ?_ "

-" _Je viens de découvrir Anya et Raven dans la chambre entrain de... enfin tu vois de... Elles avaient l'ai très très très intimes._ " Clarke fut perturbée lorsqu'elle vit Lexa partir dans un long fou rire.

-" _Oh ces deux-là c'est pas possible._ " La blonde fronça les sourcils.

-" _Attends tu savais ?_ "

-" _Oui Anya m'en a parlé hier soir lors du dîner. C'est moi qui l'ai poussée à aller s'excuser auprès de Raven._ "

-" _Pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé ?_ "

-" _Ce n'était pas à moi de le faire Clarke._ "

-" _Oui c'est vrai._ " Lexa vit que Clarke avait toujours l'air ailleurs.

-" _Remets toi Clarke elles faisaient juste l'amour._ "

-" _Euh... oui je sais... mais c'est gênant._ "

-" _Oui je veux bien le croire._ " Clarke plaça sa tête sur la poitrine de Lexa. " _Elles devaient être absolument choquée de te voir._ "

-" _Oh tu aurais vu leurs têtes._ "

-" _Elles devaient avoir les mêmes que nous ce matin lorsqu'Anya nous a vu._ "

-" _Oui mais nous au moins nous n'étions pas nues et nous faisions que nous embrasser._ "

-" _Oui c'est vrai mais on ne devait pas avoir l'air à l'aise non plus._ "

-" _C'est sûr._ "

Le calme enveloppa rapidement Lexa et Clarke qui profitaient du fait d'être simplement ensemble. Elles adoraient se serrer l'une contre l'autre, sentir la chaleur de leurs corps. Elles finirent par vite fermer les yeux et se laisser doucement aller dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Et voilà !


	12. Chapter 12

Hello tout le monde ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière mais j'étais grave malade, fièvre et tout. Je passais mes journées à dormir donc pour écrire ce n'est pas le top. Je me sentais un peu mieux aujourd'hui alors j'en ai profité pour écrire ce chapitre. Je suis encore un peu dans les vapes alors je n'ai pas trop confiance en ma qualité d'écriture mais bon. Merci de vos reviews sur le précédent chapitre, je vois que le petit moment Anya/Raven/Clarke vous a beaucoup plu. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi.

 **JustineJecie (Guest):** Ahah j'adore tes reviews ! Et oui Lexa change carrément de personnalité avec Clarke. Pour répondre à ta question oui je suis une evilregal \\../ vive Régina ! Je te remercie par avance pour avoir prévu d'aller lire mes autres fics swanqueen. Bon sinon j'ai toujours peur mais je suis sûre que tu t'en sortiras bien avec ta fic, c'est les différents styles d'écriture qui rende une histoire bonne et vu tes reviews je pense que ton style doit être pas mal :-D merci encore pour ta review t'es au top !

 **Clexa (Guest):** Ahah et oui le passage entre Anya et Raven à beaucoup plu. Merci de ta review !

 **kayliah (Guest):** Merci beaucoup de ton compliment. Et oui c'est dur les entraînements pour elles. Merci encore !

 **Cyelab (Guest):** Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **Little Monkey Fanfic:** Merci ! C'est vrai que les armes et tout ce n'est pas mon domaine mais bon si j'arrive à faire en sorte que ça reste cohérent je suis contente. Et oui Anya et Raven... toute une histoire. Merci beaucoup de ta review !

 **Julixena452:** Merci beaucoup !

Bon voilà je vous laisse lire !

Note : La série ne m'appartient pas.

Note 2 : Désolée s'il y a des fautes.

* * *

Lexa se réveilla tout doucement quelques heures plus tard. Elle et Clarke s'étaient endormies sans même s'en rendre compte, elles portaient encore leurs tenues d'entraînement et étaient toujours collées l'une à l'autre. La tête de la blonde reposait tranquillement sur sa poitrine. Lexa passa doucement ses doigts dans les boucles de Clarke. Elle se redressa lentement pour ne pas la réveillée et enleva ses vêtements de combat pour en mettre des plus confortables. Elle s'approcha ensuite de Clarke et commença à retirer son haut très délicatement. Elle arriva à le faire passer au-dessus de ses épaules et de sa tête laissant la blonde en soutien-gorge. Elle lui retira ensuite son pantalon et posa les vêtements à côté du lit avant de regarder à nouveau Clarke. Ses yeux glissèrent sur son corps et elle vit tous les bleus dont il était parsemé. Sa colère envers l'oncle décédé de Clarke remonta à la surface. Voir les ravages qu'il avait fait sur le corps de sa bien-aimée lui était insupportable. Elle passa ses doigts sur chaque trace bleutée ou violettes apparentes comme pour essayer de les apaiser. Elle sentit des larmes monter dans ses yeux en pensant à tout ce qu'avait dû vivre Clarke.

La blonde, elle, sentit des mains se promener sur son corps. Elle replaça rapidement son esprit récemment réveillée et savait que c'était Lexa. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit que la brune était entrain de caresser son ventre. Elle savait que celui-ci était couvert de bleus et eut pour réflexe de rapidement mettre ses mains sur son ventre. Ensuite elle se redressa pour s'asseoir, releva ses jambes pour cacher son ventre et encercla ses genoux de ses bras comme un bouclier. Lexa, qui avait été surprise par le soudain mouvement de Clarke, s'approcha de la blonde et posa ses mains sur les avant-bras de cette dernière.

-" _Je suis désolée Clarke... je voulais juste te mettre des vêtements plus confortables... désolé..._ "

-" _Non... tu n'as pas à t'excuser Lexa...c'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu vois mon corps..._ "

-" _Pourquoi princesse ?_ "

-" _Tu l'as bien vu non ? Il est horrible... j'ai des bleus partout... c'est affreux..._ "

Lexa fut stupéfaite par la réponse de Clarke. Elle enleva ses mains des avants bras de la blonde pour les mettre sur ses épaules et la pousser légèrement.

-" _Allonges toi Clarke s'il te plaît._ "

Clarke fit ce que lui demandait Lexa et s'allongea. Elle se sentait très mal à l'aise, elle n'avait jamais laissé quelqu'un voir son corps aussi peu vêtu. Elle était déjà gênée de s'exposer en temps normal alors maintenant que son corps était recouvert de bleus elle se sentait laide. Elle plaça ses bras sur son ventre et croisa les jambes pour essayer de cacher le maximum de peau possible. Lexa était attristée par la réaction de Clarke, le fait que la blonde se cache montrait que son oncle l'avait traumatisée de bien des manières.

Elle aurait voulu enlever du cerveau de Clarke tous ces mauvais souvenirs pour que la jeune fille puisse s'épanouir pleinement. Elle s'approcha encore plus de Clarke et appuya sur ses genoux pour qu'elle les décroise. Elle saisit ensuite les bras de la blonde et la regarda dans les yeux comme pour lui demander sa permission. Finalement Clarke initia le mouvement et Lexa l'accompagna. Les bras de la blonde se retrouvèrent posés le long de son corps. Clarke se retrouvait ainsi exposée au regard de Lexa ce qui la fit rougir intensément. Elle se sentait faible dans cette position et n'avait qu'une envie, celle de remettre ses vêtements et d'échapper au regard brûlant de sa compagne. Lexa passa délicatement ses mains sur le corps de Clarke, allant de ses épaules jusqu'à ses cuisses, se fichant du nombre de traces violasses présentes. Elle se pencha pour se retrouver au-dessus de Clarke et chuchota.

-" _Clarke... tu es magnifique._ "

Cette seule phrase provoqua un long frisson qui parcourra le corps entier de Clarke. La blonde pouvait voir dans les yeux de la brune à quel point celle-ci était sincère. Le regard brûlant de Lexa laissait voir à quel point elle la désirait et avait des sentiments très fort pour elle. Elle sentit son corps s'enflammer ainsi que son cœur qui s'était mis à batte à mille à l'heure. Elle redressa légèrement le haut de son corps pour embraser Lexa. Ce fut un baiser passionné, leurs langues effectuaient une danse endiablée. Le souffle leur manquait mais elles ne s'arrêtaient pas, le besoin de sentir le corps de l'autre était trop important. Elles se mirent à gémir dans leur baiser et leurs mains se faisaient de plus en plus baladeuses. Le fait qu'elles soient peu vêtues accentuait encore plus le désir des deux jeunes femmes. Lexa se détacha des lèvres de Clarke et commença à embrasser le contour de sa mâchoire ainsi que son cou. La blonde avait remonté le haut de la brune et commençait à passer ses ongles sur le dos de cette dernière. Lexa passa délicatement ses mains le long du corps de Clarke jusqu'à la courbe de ses seins. Elles gémirent fortement à ce contact et leurs bouches se retrouvèrent dans un baiser enflammé. Lexa plaça sa jambe entre celles de Clarke, appuyant ainsi sur l'entrejambe de la blonde. Ce contact sortit Clarke de sa transe et elle poussa légèrement Lexa qui comprit immédiatement. La brune se décala de la blonde et se passa la main dans les cheveux pour se ressaisir.

-" _Je... désolée Clarke... je me suis... je me suis laissée emporter désolée._ " Clarke se releva et mis ses mains sur les épaules de Lexa.

-" _Je... non c'est moi qui suis désolée... je me suis laissée emporter aussi mais... enfin je ne suis pas prête pour ça... enfin je..._ " Lexa plaça sa main sur la joue de la blonde pour lui faire savoir qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

-" _Ne t'en fais pas Clarke, je comprends totalement._ "

-" _Hmm... mais je t'ai un peu... donné de faux espoirs non ?_ "

-" _Non pas du tout Clarke. Je sais que tu n'aies pas du tout prête pour cet aspect de notre relation. Je voulais faire ça bien tu vois, que tu apprennes à me connaître mieux et j'ai sauté sur la première occasion qui s'est présentée sans penser à toi... je suis désolée Clarke._ "

-" _Non... Lexa je t'assure que ce n'est pas grave je me suis laissée emporter aussi. Je t'assure il n'y a pas de problème_."

-" _Tu es sûre ?_ " Clarke embrassa tendrement Lexa avant de répondre.

-" _Oui._ "

Clarke déposa un autre baiser sur la joue de Lexa avant de se lever du lit et de pousser les fourrures pour ensuite se glisser dessous. La brune regarda Clarke faire mais était complètement perdue dans ses pensées. Elle venait de vivre un instant magique avec la blonde, sentir son corps contre le sien avait déclenché un brasier ardent en elle qu'elle avait du mal à calmer. Elle fut sortie de sa réflexion.

-" _Alors tu viens ?_ "

-" _Hein ? Oh euh oui._ "

Lexa se coucha auprès de Clarke, qui immédiatement, enroula son bras sur le corps de la brune et cala sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

-" _Ça te dérange si je me mets comme ça ?_ "

-" _Non Clarke ça ne me dérange pas._ "

-" _Tu es sûre ? Non parce que je peux aller dans ma chambre._ " Lexa serra ses bras autour de Clarke avant de répondre.

-" _Non non tu restes là ma princesse._ "

Les deux femmes restèrent dans cette position, toutes deux encore réveillées, repensant au moment intense qu'elles venaient de vivre. Elles s'endormirent doucement, au fil de leurs pensées.

 **Lexa POV**

Je me réveille assez tard ce matin, il doit être environ midi. Clarke est toujours enroulée autour de moi et je trouve ça tellement mignon. Je la regarde et passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux avant qu'elle ne se réveille quelques minutes plus tard. On se prépare rapidement et je l'informe qu'aujourd'hui nous n'aurons pas entraînement.

-" _Si tu veux je peux demander à ce qu'on t'escorte jusqu'au village pour voir ta mère._ "

-" _Vraiment ?_ " Ses yeux pétillent et un large sourire apparaît sur son visage. Elle est vraiment adorable, je la prends dans mes bras et lui déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

-" _Oui._ "

-" _Ce serait vraiment gentil de ta part Lexa._ "

-" _Très bien je vais demander à ce qu'on prépare un cheval._ "

Je sors de ma chambre et je vais vers le garde qui se trouve non loin de ma chambre pour lui faire part de ma requête avant d'aller retrouver Clarke.

-" _Voilà, il devrait être prêt dans quelques minutes._ "

-" _Merci Lexa._ " Elle serre ses bras autour de mon corps.

-" _Mais il n'y a pas de quoi princesse._ "

-" _Je ne vais pas trop te manquer ?_ " Je soupire en entendant sa question et prends un air triste.

-" _Hmm si terriblement mais je te revois ce soir alors j'essayais de faire avec._ " Elle rit à ma phrase et son rire est tellement magnifique. Tout est magnifique chez elle.

-" _Pauvre petite puce._ " Je fais semblant d'être gênée et je baisse la tête.

-" _Mais arrêtes..._ "

-" _Oh mais non Lexa c'est trop mignon._ "

-" _Hmm mouais..._ "

-" _Ahah en tout cas merci j'ai très envie de voir ma mère._ "

-" _Derien Clarke._ "

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois avant qu'on sorte de ma chambre pour se diriger vers les écuries. Je prends discrètement la main de Clarke et exerce une légère pression avant de m'éloigner d'elle sans un mot et de retourner dans ma chambre. Je m'installe à mon bureau et tente de me concentrer sur les divers parchemins que j'ai à étudier mais des images de cette nuit me revienne sans cesse. J'ai éprouvé tellement de désir en touchant le corps de ma belle, je n'ai jamais eu envie de toucher quelqu'un à ce point. Cependant je me sens quand même mal parce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir un peu forcé les choses. Je veux dire, même si elle dit que je ne l'ai forcée à rien et qu'on avait toutes les deux terriblement envie de se jeter l'une sur l'autre, j'ai quand même l'impression de l'avoir un peu bousculée et c'est tout ce que je voulais éviter. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas se mettre à flipper et à penser que je n'attends que ça parce que ce n'est pas du tout le cas. D'ailleurs ça m'étonnes de moi vu que je n'y avait même pas encore pensé... enfin avant maintenant quoi... Je suis complètement perdue dans mes pensées lorsque j'entends une voix derrière moi.

-" _Est-ce qu'une certaine blonde hante tes pensées ?_ " Je tourne la tête pour voir Anya assise sur mon lit.

-" _Hein ? Hum qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Non attends depuis quand est-ce que tu es là ?_ " Elle se relève et vient s'asseoir sur le bord de mon bureau, me surplombant donc légèrement.

-" _Un petit moment. J'ai vu que tu n'avais absolument pas conscience que quelqu'un était dans ta chambre, alors je me suis assise et j'ai attendu mais j'en ai eu marre._ "

-" _Hmm voilà une histoire bien passionnante Anya._ "

-" _Oh mais c'est qu'elle joue à la mauvaise la petite._ " Je rigole légèrement.

-" _Bon alors ça y est tu as finis de t'envoyer en l'air avec les apprentis ?_ "

Je la vois toute gênée et c'est vraiment quelque chose que je ne vois pas souvent. Cependant cela ne dure que quelques secondes et elle se ressaisit très vite.

-" _Et toi ? Tu as finis d'embrasser passionnément une jeune fille blonde qui est ton second contre les murs de ta salle de bain ?_ " On se regarde sérieusement un moment avant de se mettre à rire.

-" _Tu vas bien Anya ?_ "

-" _Écoutes ça va bien. J'ai passé une nuit merveilleuse mais je crois que tu n'as pas envie d'avoir les détails._ " Elle me lance un clin d'œil et je prends une mine dégoûtée.

-" _Ewww non merci ça va aller j'ai déjà eu le récit de Clarke hier soir et ça m'a suffi. Sérieusement penser à verrouiller la porte de la chambre avant de faire vos cochonneries, n'importe qui pourrait rentrer._ "

-" _Oh je suis désolée, est-ce qu'on a traumatisé ta petite chérie ?_ "

-" _Oui un peu."_

-" _Ahah j'adore l'innocence des jeunes. Ils sont si pures, c'est très mignon_." On rigole toutes les deux.

-" _Oh arrêtes de te moquer c'est pas drôle._ "

-" _Hum hum pardon. Et toi alors ça va ?_ "

-" _Et bien oui ça va... ça va bien_." Je vois qu'elle plisse les yeux. Oh non, elle lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

-" _Hmm hmm. Bon c'est quoi le problème maintenant ?_ "

-" _Rien... c'est juste un petit truc qui me travaille depuis quelques heures._ "

-" _Hmm._ "

-" _Voilà on s'est endormies sans s'en rendre compte hier soir et je me suis réveiller en pleine nuit. Je voulais donc nous mettre dans des vêtements plus confortables et quand j'ai commencé à déshabiller Clarke j'ai vu tous les bleus qu'elle avait sur le corps._ "

-" _Pff quel enfoiré celui qui lui a fait ça._ "

-" _C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi. Elle s'est réveillée et elle a essayé de cacher son corps, se trouvant horrible. Mais j'ai essayé de la rassurer et lui ai fait savoir que moi je la trouve magnifique. Nous avons commencé à nous embrasser... passionnément... et on ne s'arrêtaient plus..._ "

-" _Oh je vois où cela nous mène..._ " Commence à dire Anya.

-" _Non non... ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. A un moment j'ai fait un geste en trop et elle m'a repoussée._ "

-" _Elle n'a pas apprécié ce que tu as fait ?_ "

-" _Non je ne pense pas que ce soit ça, elle m'a juste dit qu'elle n'était pas prête pour cet aspect de notre relation._ "

-" _Ah d'accord... tu penses que ça à avoir avec son corps ?_ "

-" _Je ne sais pas..._ "

-" _Ça pourrait être ça. Elle n'a pas encore suffisamment confiance en elle physiquement et ducoup elle te repousse._ "

-" _Franchement ça peut être ça mais je ne lui ai pas demandé._ "

-" _Et donc c'est ça qui te préoccupe ?_ "

-" _Non. Ce n'est pas le fait qu'elle me repousse qui me pose problème. Moi-même je préfères attendre que l'on se connaisse un peu mieux avant de faire quoi que ce soit de plus... intime._ "

-" _Hmm ça ne te ressemble pas._ " Je prends un air offusqué.

-" _Bah dis tout de suite que je ne pense qu'à ça_."

-" _Oh mais non je ne voulais pas... Attends je me suis mal exprimée. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que tu as quand même eu pas mal de partenaires reconnais le._ " Je hoche la tête. " _Donc c'est quelque chose qui est quand même important pour toi._ "

-" _Ce n'est pas ce qui m'importe avec Clarke pour l'instant._ "

-" _Waou tu as vraiment des sentiments très fort pour elle._ " Je souris d'un air rêveur en imaginant le visage de ma blonde.

-" _Oui. Donc tu vois je ne veux vraiment pas presser les choses et surtout, je veux que ce soit elle qui vienne à moi lorsqu'elle sera prête. Pourtant hier soir j'ai eu l'impression, après coup, que j'avais poussé les choses et je me sens mal._ "

-" _Elle t'as dit quelque chose ?_ "

-" _Non elle me dit que je n'ai rien fait de mal et qu'elle aussi s'était faite dépassée par ses émotions._ "

-" _Bah alors pourquoi tu te prends prend la tête si elle te dit que tout va bien ?_ "

-" _Je ne sais pas... J'espère juste qu'elle ne va pas prendre peur à cause de ça._ " Elle ne répondit rien et sembla réfléchir un moment avant de redescendre de mon bureau et de s'accroupir devant moi.

-" _Écoutes moi je pense que si elle t'a assurée qu'il n'y avait aucune problèmes c'est que à mon avis il n'y en a vraiment aucun. Tu as peut-être été plus entreprenante qu'elle mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'a pas apprécié. Elle n'est peut-être pas juste prête à avoir des relations physiques avec toi tout simplement et ça n'a rien avoir avec quelque chose que tu as fait._ " Je réfléchis un moment avant de répondre.

-" _Oui... c'est sûrement ça. Tu as raison, faut pas que je me prenne la tête._ "

-" _Voilà t'as tout compris. Et puis ça doit pas être évident d'être en couple avec le Heda ça doit être intimidant. Elle doit se dire qu'elle doit être au niveau quoi._ " Elle finit sa tirade en rigolant et je la suis juste derrière.

-" _Ahah non je pense qu'elle doit juste redouter sa première fois c'est tout._ "

-" _Sa première fois ?_ "

-" _Oui sa première fois. Tu sais, elle n'avait jamais embrassé personne avant moi._ "

-" _Waou. Bon bah tu vois ce n'était pas la peine de te prendre la tête alors que c'est juste une raison tout bête._ "

-" _Oui. C'est juste que je ne veux vraiment pas qu'elle interprète mal mes intentions._ "

-" _Ne t'inquiète pas va, elle est loin d'être bête._ "

-" _Oh ça s'est sûr_ !"

-" _Oui. Bon aller je vais y aller moi, et arrêtes de te prendre la tête je t'en prie Lexa._ "

-" _Oui j'ai compris. A bientôt Anya._ "

-" _A bientôt ma belle._ " Elle sort de ma chambre et je travaille durant plusieurs heures. Le soleil est entrain de se coucher et j'entends quelqu'un cogner à ma porte.

-" _Entrez !_ " Je vois Indra rentrer dans ma chambre l'air sérieux. Oh non qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? J'en ai vraiment marre à des moments.

-" _Heda. Nous avons besoin de vous il s'est passé quelque chose avec des jeunes du village."_ J'ai une drôle sensation de déjà vu là... Je me lève et me dirige vers Indra.

-" _Je vous suis Indra._ "

 **Fin POV Lexa**

 **POV Clarke**

Je regarde Lexa s'éloigner jusqu'à ne plus l'apercevoir. Je rentre ensuite dans les écuries et je vois Lincoln qui est entrain de caresser la tête d'un magnifique et grand cheval noir. Il tourne la tête vers moi et me lance un sourire auquel je réponds. Il monte sur le cheval alors que je me m'approche et une fois à côté du cheval il me tend la main pour m'aider à monter.

-" _Bonjour Lincoln._ "

-" _Bonjour Clarke. Félicitations, tu sais pour être le second de Heda._ "

-" _Merci_."

Le cheval se mit tout doucement en marche et je me décide à lui parler.

-" _Aufait je vois que mes conseils ont été utiles._ " Il tourne légèrement la tête vers moi et je vois qu'il fronce les sourcils. " _Pour Octavia, je vois que mes informations t'ont servies._ "

-" _Hum oui... merci._ " Je souris grandement à sa réponse, satisfaite de moi-même.

-" _Derien. Alors ça va avec Octavia ?_ "

-" _On va vraiment parler de ça ?_ "

-" _C'est ma meilleure amie et je la considère un peu comme ma sœur donc oui._ "

-" _Hum ça se passe très bien pour l'instant. C'est une fille vraiment magnifique, elle est drôle, sensible, attachante, forte et têtue comme pas deux._ "

-" _Ahah oui ça c'est tout elle, n'essaye jamais de gagner une dispute face à elle._ "

-" _Je suis vraiment attachée à elle._ "

-" _C'est ce dont j'ai l'impression oui. Écoutes tu m'a l'air vraiment d'un garçon bien et je pense que tu peux être très bénéfique pour elle mais je te préviens, fais lui du mal et tu es sûr que son frère et moi viendrons pour te botter les fesses._ " Je le sens rigoler légèrement.

-" _Ne t'en fais pas je n'ai aucunement l'intention de lui faire du mal._ "

-" _Tant mieux alors._ "

Nous ne parlons plus durant les quelques mètres restant. Arrivé devant mon ancienne maison, je sens de nouveau une boule se former dans ma gorge mais elle me paraît moins importante que celle que j'avais quand j'étais venue chercher mes affaires. Je descends facilement du cheval et Lincoln m'informe qu'il viendra me chercher dans quelques heures. J'approche lentement de la maison et je vois ma mère entrain de suspendre du linge pour qu'il sèche. Je me dirige vers elle discrètement et une fois derrière elle, je mets mes mains devant ses yeux. Elle place immédiatement ses mains sur les miennes avant de se retourner et de me regarder. Je vois son visage s'illuminer et elle me prend dans ses bras. Je la sers aussi fort que je peux et ma tête viens se placer dans son cou. Nous restons longtemps dans cette position avant qu'elle ne s'écarte et je vois qu'elle pleure.

-" _Oh non maman je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer._ "

-" _Oh ce n'est rien Clarke je suis juste tellement heureuse de te revoir. Ça ne fais que quelques jours mais ça me semble des mois._ "

-" _C'est pareil pour moi maman tu me manques tellement._ " Elle me sourit avant d'essuyer ses larmes.

-" _Ouh la je dois avoir une tête horrible maintenant._ "

-" _Mais non maman._ "

-" _Allez viens à l'intérieur, on va boire quelque chose._ "

Nous rentrons à l'intérieur et mes yeux tombent directement sur le coin au pied de la table. Une vision très brève de mon oncle m'apparaît. Je sens encore la dureté avec laquelle j'ai transpercé sa peau avec la lame, ses yeux remplis de haine, l'odeur du sang et la sensation que celui-ci avait lorsqu'il coulait entre mes doigts. Je secoue la tête et je fais de mon mieux pour penser à autre chose. Finalement je parviens à m'asseoir à cette même table et ma mère apporte du thé.

-" _Alors ça va mieux ? La dernière fois tu étais en plein conflit intérieur à propos de Heda._ "

-" _Ça va beaucoup mieux. Enfait il s'avérait qu'elle m'esquivait parce qu'elle était attirée par moi._ " Je vois ma mère faire de grands yeux avant de répondre.

-" _Waou c'est... surprenant. Et donc qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ "

-" _Et bien à la fin de la soirée où vous êtes venus j'ai craqué et j'ai fondu en larmes dans ma chambre sauf que Lexa m'avait suivi et en voulant me réconforter elle m'a embrassée. Au début je lui ai fait croire que ce n'était pas réciproque parce que j'ai pris peur mais ça la rendue extrêmement mal. Tu l'aurais vu maman, ses yeux étaient remplis de tristesse. Ça m'a fait trop mal au cœur et je ne pouvais pas continuer à lui mentir je lui ai donc dit que ses sentiments étaient réciproques et depuis nous sommes ensemble toutes les deux._ " Ma mère me regarde, la bouche ouverte sans rien dire. " _Euh... maman ?"_

-" _Toi et Heda ?_ " Je hoche la tête. " _Êtes vraiment ensemble ?_ "

-" _Oui, tu vois ce que je ressentais quand j'étais près d'elle était vraiment de l'attraction._ "

-" _Mon dieu Clarke je ne sais pas quoi te dire. J'avoue que quand tu m'en as parlé je ne pensais vraiment pas que toi et Heda finirait ensemble._ "

-" _Tu peux l'appeler Lexa tu sais._ "

-" _Clarke je ne peux pas tout assimiler aujourd'hui._ "

-" _Pardon._ "

-" _Donc si je saisis bien tout... Heda est ma belle-fille ?_ "

-" _Hum... oui c'est ça._ "

-" _Et ben... si je m'attendait à ce qu'on m'annonce ça aujourd'hui... Tu es heureuse avec elle ?_ "

-" _Oh oui maman je suis très heureuse._ "

-" _Alors l'essentiel est là. Et comment vous faites au palais ?_ "

-" _Nous devons garder ça secret, en tout cas jusqu'à ce que je passe le test final de ma formation. Une fois que je serais vraiment une guerrière nous pourrons officialiser notre relation._ "

-" _Bien. Mais dis-lui que Heda ou pas Heda, si elle fait n'importe quoi avec toi j'irais lui dire deux mots à la façon Griffin._ "

-" _Ahah oui je lui dirais._ "

-" _Je suis heureuse pour toi ma chérie._ "

-" _Merci maman. Bon et toi alors quoi de nouveau ici ?_ "

-" _Oh et bien écoutes pas grand-chose. Octavia et Bellamy sont partis quelques jours à TonDc, je ne me rappelle plus trop pour quoi. Moi je vais au travail, je sors le soir avec mes amis et puis voilà_."

-" _Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ?_ "

-" _Non ça va Clarke ne t'en fais pas. En plus il y a un nouveau soigneur dans le village, il s'appelle Marcus, et je prends un malin plaisir à le faire tourner en bourrique._ " Nous nous mettons à rigoler.

-" _Oh maman ! Ce n'est pas gentil !_ "

-" _C'est vrai mais tu verrais sa tête à certains moments ça vaut vraiment le coup._ "

-" _Ahah je me doute pas tu es douée._ "

-" _Oh ça oui._ "

-" _Bon tant mieux alors. J'avais peur que tu te sentes seule._ "

-" _Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce. Tu me manques beaucoup par contre._ "

-" _Oh toi aussi maman._ " Elle me prend ma main et me sourit.

-" _Aufait regardes j'ai acheté une nouvelle peinture._ "

Je tourne la tête et mes cheveux dégagent la partie de mon cou qu'ils cachaient. Lorsque je tourne à nouveau ma tête vers ma mère, c'est pour la voir me regarder bizarrement.

-" _Elle est très belle. Euh... maman... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ "

-" _Clarke Griffin est-ce un suçon que j'aperçois au creux de ton cou ?_ " J'écarquille les yeux et m'empresse de mettre ma main sur mon cou.

-" _Euh... non... enfin... peut être..._ "

-" _Vous êtes déjà aussi avancer dans votre relation ?_ "

-" _Non ! Non non pas du tout maman, on n'a rien fait encore... Enfin hier soir nous avons eu un échange un peu différent de d'habitude c'est tout._ "

-" _Hmm et ça t'as mené à avoir un suçon dans le cou ?_ "

-" _Oui... oui disons que à un moment sa bouche s'est déplacé et c'est tout. Mais je l'ai repoussée je ne suis pas encore prête à franchir le pas avec elle._ "

-" _Hmm je vois. Elle ne l'a pas pris mal ?_ "

-" _Non pas du tout, elle avait même peur que je lui en veuille pour avoir été entreprenante._ "

-" _Hmm d'accord._ "

-" _Ça te fais super bizarre de parler de ça avec moi hein._ "

-" _Non Clarke. Ce n'est pas de parler de ça qui me fais bizarre, c'est quelque chose de naturel... C'est juste que je viens de réaliser à quel point tu as grandi et je ne pensais pas que ce genre de conversation existerait aussi vite entre nous._ " Je la prends dans mes bras.

-" _Je t'aime maman._ "

-" _Moi aussi ma puce._ "

-" _Bon alors raconte-moi comment c'est au palais ?_ "

Nous restons plusieurs heures assises au parler. Je lui raconte mes entraînements, je lui parle de Raven et beaucoup de Lexa ce qui la fit bien sourire. Le soleil commençait à se coucher lorsque l'on entendit un cheval devant la maison. Je savais qu'il était temps que je rentre. Ma mère m'accompagne jusqu'à Lincoln et nous nous prenons dans les bras avant de nous séparer. Je monte derrière Lincoln et ma mère et moi échangeons un dernier petit signe de main avant de partir. Une fois à l'intérieur du palais je constate que les couloirs sont désertiques. Cela commence à me préoccuper, seuls mes pas et ceux de Lincoln résonnent dans la bâtisse, je n'entends personne, aucunes voix. Je vois qu'il m'emmène dans la même direction que lorsque j'ai été jugée.

-" _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ "

-" _Un jugement est sur le point de commencer._ "

-" _Quoi ?_ "

Je n'ai pas le temps d'obtenir une réponse car il ouvre la porte de la salle. Je vois qu'il y a beaucoup d'apprentis ainsi que de généraux. J'aperçois Raven dans un coin et je lui lance un sourire. Je vais me placer contre un mur à gauche du trône où Lexa est assise. Je suis à plusieurs mètres d'elle et je suis à moitié cachée à cause de l'obscurité très présente de la salle. Lexa est en pleine discussion avec Anya lorsqu'elle tourne la tête et me vois. Elle m'adresse un sourire tellement discret que personne à part moi n'aurait pu remarquer. Je vois la porte par laquelle je suis entrée lors de mon jugement s'ouvre et le silence se fait dans la salle.

* * *

Voilà. Alors ?


	13. Chapter 13

Hello tout le monde ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard mais cette semaine a été vraiment dure et mon inspiration était au plus bas du bas d'où le chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude. Je me rattraperai c'est promis ! Comme d'habitude j'adoooooore vos reviews alors merci beaucoup de m'en laisser !

 **OoO-RED-OoO:** Alors alors, évidemment Clarke sait très bien qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle s'adresse à Lexa par son prénom en public d'autant plus qu'elles doivent garder leur relation secrète mais avec ses amis ou sa mère elle peut se le permettre car c'est ses confidents. Et évidemment eux aussi savent très bien qu'il faut appeler Lexa par son titre. Alors ensuite en ce qu'il concerne Lexa qui pardonne vite à Clarke, c'est normal car elle est extrêmement attachée à la blonde et que si elle fait un pas aussi énorme que de lui avouer ses sentiments évidemment Lexa va fondre comme neige au soleil. C'est parce qu'elle a énormément de sentiments pour Clarke qu'elle est aussi émotive, bien sûr elle essaye de ne pas le montrer en public mais quand on a eu le cœur brisé c'est très compliqué. Certes ça la rend peut être moins inaccessible mais c'est ce côté de sa personnalité que l'on ne retrouve justement pas dans les autres fics que je tiens à explorer. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review et ton compliment ça fais plaisir !

 **kayliah (Guest):** Merci beaucoup ! Et oui moi aussi j'adore la relation entre Lexa et Anya et j'aime bien aussi le fait que Lexa et Clarke prenne leur temps donc je suis contente que ça te plaise. Merci de ta review !

 **JustineJecie (Guest):** Ahah ma revieuweuse préférée :D je suis contente que tu es adoré le chapitre précédent, j'espère que celui-là te plaira tout autant *je croise les doigts*. Ah je te comprends, moi aussi je lis beaucoup trop de Fanfic du coup je me perds et des fois je lis les mêmes peut être cinq fois mais bon j'aime tellement les fics que ça ne me dérange pas. Ne t'inquiète pas je suis sûre que tu es gentille mais je fais gaffe à moi comme tu me l'as conseillé ahah :D Oh ma fic est ta drogue ? Mmm intéressant je ne savais pas que j'avais autant de pouvoir mouhaha ! Oh non je ne vais pas t'interdire de poster des reviews parce que tu me fais trop trop rire ! Merci beaucoup de ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

 **Little Monkey Fanfic:** Et oui Lexa à de très grands sentiments pour Clarke et oui Abby réalise que sa fille est grande maintenant, c'est chou. Merci beaucoup de ta review !

 **Clexa (Guest):** Merci beaucoup ahah !

Voilà je vous laisse lire. J'espère que ça vous plaira, je ne suis pas trop trop satisfaite mais je n'arrivais pas à faire mieux, et oui inspiration et confiance en soi en bad cette semaine. Allez c'est bon je vous laisse tranquille.

Note : La série ne m'appartient pas.

Note 2 : Désolée s'il y a des fautes.

* * *

 **POV Clarke**

La porte de la salle s'ouvre, le silence se fait et mon souffle se coupe. Un garçon est à moitié traîné par les gardes, je vois qu'il a du mal à respirer. Ils finissent par le lâcher au niveau de cette même croix où j'ai déjà été placée. Il se relève et je vois sa tête. Bellamy... Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Pourquoi est-il sur cette croix ? Pourquoi a-t-il été traîné par les gardes ? Pourquoi sommes-nous à son jugement ? Des larmes commencent à s'accumuler dans mes yeux, je veux m'approcher de lui. A peine ai-je fais un pas que je croise le regard de Lexa qui me fait clairement comprendre qu'il vaut bien mieux que je reste à ma place. Cependant je vois qu'elle fronce très légèrement les sourcils, elle a dû voir mes larmes. Elle détourne son regard et le pose sur mon ami. Mon cœur s'emballe, je ne sais pas ce qui est en train de se passer et cela m'angoisse terriblement. Lexa prend finalement la parole.

-" _Quel est ton prénom ?_ "

-" _Bellamy..._ "

-" _Bien. On m'a rapporté que tu avais pratiquement tué un autre garçon de tes mains._ " Hein ?! Comment ça ?! Bellamy ne ferais jamais ça ! Ce n'est juste pas possible.

-" _Oui..._ " Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et mon souffle se coupe à nouveau.

-" _Veux-tu bien donner ta version des faits ?_ "

-" _Ce garçon, avec ma sœur nous l'avons connu quand nous étions enfants. Il habitait Polis mais il a suivi son père pour vivre à TonDc. Ma sœur et moi allions souvent le voir et je savais qu'il avait des sentiments pour ma sœur mais elle n'était pas intéressée par lui ce qui le rendait fou. Un jour, ils étaient tous les deux seuls car j'étais retourné a Polis et il a décidé de lui déclarer ses sentiments mais ma sœur lui a fait comprendre que cela n'était pas réciproque et il a explosé. Il a commencé à s'en prendre à elle et il...il...à essayer d'abuser d'elle._ "

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser. Je n'étais absolument pas au courant de cette histoire ! Pourquoi ne m'ont-ils rien dit ?! Je me calme immédiatement et me dit que moi aussi je leur ai caché quelque chose de très grave mais je n'arrive toujours pas à croire une histoire pareil. Je suis très choquée. Bellamy reprend son récit.

-" _Ma sœur ai parvenue à lui échapper et elle a couru jusqu'à Polis. Elle est entrée dans la maison en larmes, elle avait des bleus sur les bras et les poignets et j'ai dû attendre plusieurs heures en la serrant dans mes bras avant qu'elle ne me dise ce qu'il s'était passé. J'ai voulu aller directement régler son compte à cet espèce d'enfoiré mais elle m'en a dissuadé. Je suis resté en colère toutes ses années alors quand nous sommes retournés à TonDc aujourd'hui et que je l'ai vu arriver vers nous avec un grand sourire, toute la colère que je gardais au plus profond de moi est remontée d'un coup et j'ai explosé._ "

Oh mon dieu comme je le comprends. Je pense que j'aurais fait également la même chose à sa place. Je regarde Lexa et je vois toujours cet air froid sur son visage et j'ai du mal à imaginer à quel point elle peut être rayonnante lorsque nous somme que toutes les deux.

-" _Bien. Et pourquoi toi et ta sœur n'avait pas pensé à venir dénonce ce garçon ? Quel est son nom déjà ?_ "

-" _Son nom est Murphy._ " Murphy ?! Quel enfoiré ! Il cachait bien son jeu, je l'ai rencontré 2 ou 3 fois et il paraissait être un garçon tellement gentil qui ne ferait de mal à personne mais je vois que je me suis bien trompée sur son compte. " _Nous ne l'avons pas dénoncé car ma sœur voulait à tout prix oublier cette histoire et surtout elle ne voulait pas en parler à d'autres personnes, elle n'était pas prête pour ça. Elle se sentait honteuse._ " Des larmes me montent en pensant à ce qu'a dû vivre Octavia. Elle n'a vraiment rien laissé paraître et à continuer à vivre comme si de rien n'était. Je la respecte et l'admire d'autant plus que ce que je ne le faisais déjà par le passé. C'est une fille vraiment impressionnante et forte. Lexa prend la parole.

-" _Oui c'est compréhensible. Bien j'ai entendu ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Tu resteras ici le temps que nous discutions de ton cas._ "

Je revois à nouveau cette assurance et cette autorité que dégage Lexa lorsqu'elle est devant son peuple. Cela m'avait extrêmement impressionnée et intimidée la première fois que je l'ai vu. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir une légère chaleur dans mon bas-ventre lorsque je vois sa démarche assurée. Elle est vraiment magnifique et me coupe le souffle. Elle sort de la salle suivit par Anya et Indra. Je m'avance un tout petit peu vers Bellamy et je le vois qui tourne la tête et me regarde dans les yeux. Je vois énormément de surprise et de tristesse dans son regard, je pense qu'il ne voulait pas que j'apprenne cette histoire et encore moins comme ça. Je lui lance un petit sourire pour essayer de le rassurer mais au fond de moi j'angoisse, je ne sais absolument pas ce que va décider Lexa. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que ça ne sera pas trop dur. Une chose est sûre, il ne peut pas aller en prison ni être exécuté car il n'a que 17 ans. Cela me rassure un petit peu mais j'ai quand même peur de ce qu'il peut lui arriver.

 **Fin POV Clarke**

 **POV Lexa**

Je suis assise à nouveau autour de cette grande table ronde. Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser au fait que la dernière fois que je me trouvais ici, je venais de rencontrer cette fille magnifique qu'est Clarke et à cette époque non lointaine, je n'avais encore aucune idée de l'importance immense qu'elle prendrait dans ma vie en si peu de temps. J'ai bien vu sa réaction lorsque le garçon a été amené dans la salle, j'espère que ce n'est pas quelqu'un qu'elle connaît. Si c'est le cas j'ai peur qu'elle m'en veuille pour les décisions que je vais devoir prendre. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire, qu'est-ce que je dois décider ? Après tout ce garçon a seulement voulu venger sa sœur et je peux totalement le comprendre, si je m'écoutais je le laisserais repartir. Je regarde Anya et je sais qu'elle sait que je ne veux pas faire de mal au jeune homme. Cependant elle me fait comprendre dans son regard que je ne peux pas laisser cet acte impuni et que je ne dois pas faire preuve de clémence. Je suis Heda après tout et j'ai montré avec le cas de Clarke que je n'étais pas aussi impitoyable que je le laissais croire et je ne peux pas permettre à mon peuple de penser cela de moi. Même si je l'avoue le cas de Clarke était très différent de ceux que j'avais déjà traité, et tout le monde l'aurait pardonnée comme je l'ai fait, je me dois de montrer que je suis intraitable. Ça me fait mal de devoir prendre ce genre de décisions, je n'aime pas avoir le mauvais rôle mais c'est ce que l'on attend de moi. Lorsque je suis "d'accord" avec les réactions de certaines personnes, comme je l'ai été avec Clarke ou avec ce garçon qui attend dans la salle, j'essaye juste de limiter au maximum les dégâts et de trouver une solution pour qu'ils ne soient pas trop impactés. Je serre légèrement la mâchoire lorsque j'entends Indra proposer d'attacher le garçon et de le taillader lentement à coup de lames. Je déteste cette pratique, certes je l'ai déjà utilisée mais c'est quand je jugeais que la personne méritais un châtiment extrême par exemple pour les personnes qui ont violés quelqu'un. Là ce n'est pas le cas.

-" _Non Indra je pense que c'est un peu trop extrême pour ce qu'il s'est passé._ "

-" _Sauf votre respect Heda, il a pratiquement tué l'autre garçon de ses mains._ "

-" _C'est vrai mais n'auriez-vous pas réagi pareillement si vous vous étiez retrouvez face à la personne qui a agressé votre sœur ou quelqu'un à qui vous tenez ?_ " Je vois Indra baisser légèrement la tête comme pour acquiescer ce que je viens de dire avant de reprendre.

-" _Nous ne pouvons pas laisser cet acte impuni Heda._ "

-" _Je n'ai en aucun cas dit que ça le serait. Mais je pense à une autre manière de le faire._ "

-" _Comme ?_ " Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de faire ça mais je n'ai pas le choix maintenant. Je dois faire quelque chose et prouver à mon peuple que leur chef n'a pas faibli.

-" _Je propose une série de 30 coups de fouet._ " Je regarde successivement Anya et Indra qui semblent y réfléchir.

-" _Cela me paraît raisonnable Heda._ " Me répond Indra. Je tourne la tête vers Anya pour entendre sa réponse.

-" _Ça me convient aussi._ "

-" _Bien alors dans ce cas c'est réglé._ " Nous commençons à nous lever lorsqu'Indra reprend la parole.

-" _Je suis tout de même convaincue que mon idée était la meilleure._ "

-" _Mais tu es très dure à satisfaire en même temps Indra._ " Lui répond Anya.

-" _Toi tu n'as aucun droit de jugement sur moi depuis que tu t'envoies mon second._ " Anya et moi stoppons tous mouvements et les yeux de mon amie s'écarquillèrent.

-" _Qu.. quoi ? Mais de quoi tu..._ "

-" _Quoi ? Tu crois que je n'ai rien remarqué depuis des semaines ?_ "

-" _Je... je..._ "

-" _Je ne veux rien savoir, ce que vous faites toutes les deux ne me regarde pas je m'en fiche. Je veux juste que tu ne l'empêche pas de travailler en la gardant réveillée toute la nuit à faire ce que vous faîtes._ " Et Indra sort de la pièce laissant une Anya un peu déboussolée. Je passe à côté d'elle et lui tape sur l'épaule pour la réveillée. Nous sortons à notre tour de la pièce, je reprends mon masque de Heda et vais m'asseoir sur mon trône. Le silence se fait à nouveau.

-" _Nous avons délibéré et nous en sommes venues à une solution qui nous semble adaptée._ " Le garçon lève la tête et attend sa sentence, je peux voir de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux et je commence déjà à me sentir mal. " _Tu vas subir une série de 30 coups de fouet pour te punir ton acte._ "

Je le vois déglutir et je n'ai qu'une envie, le laisser partir. Les gardes s'approchent de lui et placent un épais poteau de bois à peine plus grand que lui avec une chaîne tout autour du haut. Les gardes prennent ses mains et les attachent avec la chaîne pour l'immobilier avant de lui déchirer son haut. Je commence à avoir mal au ventre, je peux voir à présent qu'il a peur. Je tourne la tête vers Clarke et je peux voir qu'elle respire fortement, la mâchoire serrée et ses yeux ne quittant pas le garçon. À présent je suis sûre qu'elle le connaît ce qui me rend encore plus malade. Un des gardes arrive avec le fouet et le donne à un autre qui me regarde, attendant mon autorisation que je lui donne par un mouvement de tête. Le premier coup ne tarde pas à partir, le claquement raisonnant dans toute la salle accompagné par le cri de douleur du garçon.

J'essaye au maximum de ne faire aucun mouvement mais la vue qui m'est offerte me répugne au plus haut point. La douleur dans mon ventre est maintenant ciblée au niveau de mon estomac et un goût amer se développe au fond de ma gorge. Un deuxième coup s'abat sur le dos du jeune homme, je tourne la tête pour voir Clarke qui pleure à présent et je me sens encore beaucoup plus mal que je ne l'étais déjà. Les coups s'abattent encore et encore et les cris du garçon déchirent le silence de la salle. Je me mords l'intérieur de la lèvre pour réfréner mon envie de vomir, ce pauvre jeune homme a le dos complément lacéré et son sang ruisselle dessus et goutte sur le sol. Le 30ème coup est enfin donné et le silence est à présent complet dans la salle. Il me faut réunir toutes mes forces pour parvenir à me lever et à marcher vers le garçon pour m'adresser aux gardes. L'odeur de sang m'envahit les narines et je le vois pleurer, la douleur doit lui être insoutenable, je peux entendre ses sanglots.

-" _Faîtes amener le meilleur soigneur de la cité, que ses blessures soient traitées avec le plus grand soin c'est bien compris ?_ "

-" _Oui Heda._ "

Les gardes détachent délicatement le garçon pour limiter sa douleur et le porte pour sortir de la salle. Je me dirige à nouveau vers mon trône mais je ne m'assois pas dessus. Je signale à tous qu'ils peuvent partir et la salle se vide petit à petit. Je tourne ma tête vers ma blonde et je vois qu'elle me regarde. Elle a l'air extrêmement en colère contre moi et tout aussi dégoûtée que je le suis. J'ai hâte de pouvoir partir de cette salle. Je m'adresse à Indra et Anya.

-" _Je veux que vous me rameniez l'autre garçon. Son acte ne dois pas rester impuni, il subira le même sort que Bellamy c'est bien compris ?_ "

-" _Oui Heda._ "

Je m'écarte alors d'elles et je sors de la salle le plus vite possible. J'entends que Clarke me suis mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter, il faut que je remonte dans ma chambre, je me sens mal. Elle m'appelle mais encore une fois je ne m'arrête pas, elle doit être à même pas un mètre de moi. Je rentre en trombe dans ma chambre et j'entends Clarke fermer la porte à la va-vite et me suivre dans la salle de bain. J'attrape un seau situé à côté de mon bain et vomi dedans. Je tousse, ma gorge me brûle et je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues. Je suis vraiment écœurée par ce que je viens de faire subir au jeune homme. Je sens la main de Clarke faire des cercles se voulant réconfortants sur mon dos. Je pose le seau et j'appuie mes mains sur le bord de mon bain et j'essaye de faire partir de ma tête les images du dos lacéré et de l'odeur de sang. Les lèvres de Clarke parcourent tendrement l'arrête de ma mâchoire et me chuchote que ça va aller. Je tourne alors ma tête pour la regarder dans les yeux avant de fondre en larmes dans ses bras.

-" _Je suis désolée Clarke._ "

-" _Shh Lexa ça va aller tu n'as pas à être désolée._ "

-" _Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée._ "

-" _Désolée pourquoi ?_ " Je m'écarte légèrement d'elle pour la regarder à nouveau.

-" _Tu crois que je n'ai rien remarqué ? J'ai bien vu que tu le connaissais et qu'il avait de l'importance pour toi. Je suis désolée t'avoir fait du mal à un de tes amis Clarke. Tu dois être tellement en colère contre moi._ " J'ai du mal à terminer ma phrase tellement ma gorge se serre et les larmes ruissellent sur mon visage.

-" _C'est vrai c'est un très bon ami à moi. Mais je n'ai pas oublié que tu n'es pas juste Lexa, tu es aussi Heda et tu dois faire ce qu'il faut faire et montrer au peuple que les crimes sont punis même si je suis d'accord avec sa réaction et que j'aurais réagi pareil à sa place. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi Lexa, je suis en colère contre la situation dans laquelle tu as été obligée de te retrouver et je suis surtout en colère contre Murphy._ "

-" _J'aurais réagi moi aussi de la même façon Clarke mais tu as raison je devais montrer au peuple que je me montrais très dure face aux mauvais comportements même justifiés. J'ai déjà montré une grande clémence envers toi et je pense que certaines personnes pensaient que je m'étais assouplie._ " Elle passe sa main sur ma joue pour me calmer.

-" _Calme toi Lexa j'ai très bien compris et je te l'ai dit je ne t'en veux pas. C'est à Murphy que j'en veux._ "

-" _Ne t'en fais pas il sera puni justement lui aussi._ "

-" _Je sais Lexa. Je t'assure que je ne t'en veux pas. S'il te plaît calme-toi._ "

-" _Tu sais, peu importe ce que je peux montrer, j'ai toujours détesté faire subir ça aux gens. Je trouve que ce n'est pas le bon moyen pour punir les crimes. Ça m'a toujours répugnée._ " Je montre le seau du doigt avant de reprendre. " _Je suis désolée que tu aies dû voir cela._ "

-" _Ne t'en fais pas ça ne me dérange pas. Tu es toujours aussi magnifique à mes yeux Lexa._ " Cette fille est vraiment trop bien pour moi.

 **Fin POV Lexa**

 **POV Clarke**

J'ai détesté voir Bellamy ainsi, ce fût une horreur. Les coups pleuvaient encore et encore sur son corps déjà meurtri. La vue m'était insupportable. Quand ça s'arrête enfin, les gardes se dépêchent de le conduire hors de la salle pour, je suppose, l'emmener se faire soigner. Je souhaite vraiment le rejoindre mais je sais que je ne parviendrais pas à le voir tant que ses blessures ne sont pas un minimum soignées et sans risque de s'infecter. Je vois Lexa sortir rapidement et je me décide à la suivre. Je l'appelle plusieurs fois mais elle ne s'arrête pas. Je ne suis qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle lorsqu'elle rentre dans la chambre pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Mon cœur se serre lorsque je la vois être malade. La voir aussi vulnérable déclenche un sentiment nouveau en moi. J'ai envie de la protéger comme jamais, de la protéger contre tout ce qui pourrait l'atteindre. Je m'approche d'elle et la réconforte. Elle s'excuse auprès de moi mais je ne lui en veux aucunement, je sais très bien que si elle avait pu, elle n'aurait rien fait à Bellamy.

Malheureusement elle est Heda et doit assurer son rôle même si ça m'a fait extrêmement mal au cœur de le voir ainsi et je sais que Lexa ressent la même chose même si elle ne le connaît pas. Cela ne fait que quelques jours qu'elle et moi nous nous connaissons mais j'ai l'impression de déjà la connaître par cœur. Je suis percutée par une vague immense de sentiments qui m'envahit quand elle plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Nous devons nous regarder depuis plusieurs minutes mais nos yeux ne parviennent pas à se quitter. Mon cœur s'enflamme plus que d'habitude lorsque je pose ma main sur la sienne. Je m'approche d'elle et nos lèvres se rencontrent et mon corps tout entier s'enflamme. J'ai des papillons plein le ventre, j'ai juste envie de me blottir dans ses bras pour l'éternité et de ne jamais les quitter. Je prends son visage entre mes mains et la rapproche légèrement de moi avant de lui chuchoter tendrement.

-" _Je t'aime Lexa._ "

* * *

Voilà voilà. Alors vous en pensez quoi ? A dimanche bisous !


	14. Chapter 14

Hello hello ! Je vois que le chapitre précédent vous a beaucoup plu. Et oui l'amour... J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira aussi. Je suis désolée, on n'est plus dimanche mais ma connexion internet me fais encore défaut. Le chapitre était prêt dans les temps j'étais contente et tout mais malheureusement ma connexion à décider de vous faire patienter, elle est méchante. Donc je profite d'un petit moment où elle veut bien fonctionner pour poster. Merci encore une fois pour les follows, les favorites et les reviews vous êtes au top du top en plus j'ai atteint les 11 000 vues ! J'en reviens pas vous êtes géniaux !

 **kayliah (Guest):** Ahah bravo pour avoir deviné. Oh mais si je peux vous laisser une semaine après des déclarations comme cela et je le referais ! Ahah ! C'est mon côté sadique qui s'exprime désolée. Merci de ta review ça fais plaisir.

 **Werydick (Guest):** Merci beaucoup ça fais plaisir !

 **Little Monkey Fanfic:** Ahah moi aussi j'ai rigolé pour Indra. Et oui je n'aime pas Murphy mais ne t'inquiète pas il va morfler. Et oui le je t'aime... c'est chou. Merci beaucoup de ta review.

 **JustineJecie (Guest):** Ahah et oui c'est toi ma préférée ! Et bien je suis contente que je te fasse sauter partout dans ta chambre alors ! Ouais j'aime bien faire une Lexa humaine et embarrasser dès que je peux. Bisous j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! #UneDingueDroguéeATesReviewsEtQuiT'AdoreTrop.

 **Cyelab (Guest):** Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Voilà voilà je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Salut salut !

Note : La série ne m'appartient pas

Note 2 : Désolée s'il y a des fautes

* * *

 **POV Lexa**

J'ai l'impression que mon corps tout entier s'éteint durant quelques instants avant de s'embraser comme jamais. Les mots de Clarke résonnent en boucle dans ma tête. Elle m'aime... Elle m'aime... Elle l'a dit haut et fort. Pendant un moment j'ai cru que j'hallucinais tellement cela me paraissait incroyable.

Je la regarde et je vois dans ses yeux tous les sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour moi. Je vois qu'elle m'aime sincèrement. Mon corps est un véritable brasier, mon cœur se comprime tellement dans ma poitrine que j'en ai mal. Je dois la regarder pendant trop longtemps sans rien dire car je la vois baisser légèrement la tête l'air triste. Je passe ma main sous son menton pour lui relever me visage et presse mes lèvres aussi tendrement que possible sur les siennes.

J'ai déjà pensé au jour où l'on se dirait "Je t'aime" et j'avoue que je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait si vite. Je meurs d'envie de lui dire aussi mais quelque chose me retient de le faire je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est comme s'il y avait une barrière qui m'empêchait de prononcer ces mots. Je la prends dans mes bras et reste ainsi durant quelques minutes avant de m'écarter à nouveau.

-" _Si tu savais comme ce que tu viens de me dire me fait plaisir Clarke. J'ai très très très envie de te dire la même chose mais quelque chose me retient._ " Elle fronce les sourcils.

-" _Je n'aurais pas dû te le dire ? Je suis désolée je n'ai pas contrôlé..._ "

-" _Non non Clarke ce n'est pas du tout ça. J'ai rêvé de nombreuses fois que tu me dises ces mots et honnêtement je pensais pouvoir te les dire à mon tour mais je n'y arrive pas. Saches juste que je ressens la même chose pour toi. Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?_ "

-" _Non je ne t'en veux pas Lexa. Je te l'ai dit parce que j'en avais terriblement envie et que je n'ai pas contrôlé mes paroles mais je n'attendais pas une réponse de ta part. J'avais juste besoin de te le dire._ "

-" _Crois moi j'ai très très envie de te le dire mais..._ "

-" _Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu n'y arrives pas ?_ "

-" _Non..._ " Je baisse la tête, un peu inquiète que Clarke soit en colère après moi à cause de ça.

-" _Eh regardes moi._ " Je relève un petit peu la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. " _Ce n'est pas grave, crois moi je suis heureuse de te l'avoir dit mais je n'attendais pas à ce que tu me le dises également d'accord._ "

-" _D'accord._ " Elle me prend dans ses bras avant de s'écarter et de se lever.

-" _Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on aille se coucher tu ne crois pas ?_ "

-" _Si je suis épuisée._ " Et c'était vrai, ma fin de journée a été très fatigante pour moi entre ce pauvre garçon et la déclaration de Clarke je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. " _Je vais me laver légèrement et je te rejoins._ " Elle me sourit avant de s'approcher de la porte.

-" _Très bien je t'attends._ "

Elle sort et je m'empresse de me déshabiller et de plonger dans mon bain. Je me lave rapidement car j'imagine Clarke en train de m'attendre dans mon grand lit et je n'ai qu'une hâte c'est de la rejoindre. Je repense à ce qu'elle vient de me dire et un énorme sourire apparaît sur mon visage, mon cœur s'emballe et j'ai du mal à retenir un petit cri de joie qui menace de s'échapper de ma gorge. Je me sèche rapidement et enfile une tenue confortable avant de me rendre dans la chambre.

Je vois que Clarke est allongée au milieu de mon lit les yeux fermés et la respiration légère. Je la trouve de plus en plus magnifique chaque jour. Je m'allonge à ses côtés et elle passe immédiatement ses bras autour de moi. Elle est à moitié endormie lorsque je pose mes yeux sur elle. Je caresse alors délicatement son visage et lui murmure à l'oreille.

-" _Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivé Clarke._ " Elle me répond par un léger grognement qui me fait sourire. Je la regarde et continue de lui caresser doucement le visage jusqu'à ce que mes yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes.

Je me réveille d'extrêmement bonne humeur le lendemain matin, Clarke toujours calée dans mes bras. Je la réveille à coup de tendres baisers. Nous chahutons toutes les deux tout en se préparant. On se cherche un petit peu, nous nous embrassons et câlinons, profitant du fait de n'être que toutes les deux. J'ai des papillons plein le ventre et mon sourire ne quitte pas mon visage. On se prend dans les bras et échangeons un dernier baiser avant de sortir de ma chambre et de marcher côte à côte. Nous croisons Raven dans le couloir et Clarke s'arrête pour lui parler. Je ne fais même pas 2 mètres avant de voir Anya sortir d'une chambre, sûrement celle de son amante. Je lui lance un bonjour mais ne fais aucun mouvement pour m'arrêter mais elle me stoppe très rapidement en m'attrapant l'avant-bras.

-" _Stop !_ " Me dit Anya. Je me tourne vers elle.

-" _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ "

-" _Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de sourire ça fait bizarre ?_ " Je pensais avoir enlevé ce sourire de mon visage en sortant de la chambre.

-" _Quoi je souris encore ?_ "

-" _Oui tu as l'air radieuse._ " J'essaye au maximum de prendre un air sérieux. " _Bon tu me dis pourquoi tu as cet air là ?_ "

-" _Pour rien._ "

-" _Lexa..._ " Anya ressaisi une fois de plus mon bras et m'entraîne dans la chambre qu'elle venait de quitter.

-" _Pourquoi tu m'amène là ?_ "

-" _Pour que l'on soit tranquille. Allez racontes._ "

-" _Clarke m'a dit 'je t'aime' hier soir._ " Elle fait de grands yeux.

-" _Elle t'as dit quoi ?_ "

-" _Elle m'a dit 'je t'aime'._ " Elle a la bouche ouvert et secoue un peu la tête.

-" _Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?_ "

-" _Je ne lui ai pas dit que je l'aimais aussi. Je n'ai pas réussi à lui dire, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'avais comme un blocage._ "

-" _Sérieusement ? Et elle a réagi comment ?_ "

-" _Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle était contente de me l'avoir dit et qu'elle en avait envie mais qu'elle n'attendait pas que je lui dise aussi. Je lui ai quand même dit que je ressentais la même chose mais que je n'arrivais juste pas à lui dire._ "

-" _Hmm et tu ne penses pas qu'elle est légèrement déçue ?_ "

-" _Je ne sais pas, je pense qu'elle aurait aimé que je lui dise aussi mais je n'y arrivais pas._ "

-" _Et tu ne sais pas pourquoi ?_ "

-" _Non._ "

-" _Lexa tu n'en a vraiment aucune idée ?_ " Je réfléchis un moment mais aucune réponse ne me vient.

-" _Non._ "

-" _Lexa réfléchis un moment, tu as eu une seule histoire d'amour dans ta vie. Costia._ " A l'évocation de son prénom je baisse la tête et des larmes me viennent. " _Tu as été folle amoureuse d'elle et elle t'as prise pour une idiote. Tu as cru que votre histoire durerait toute la vie. Donc quand elle est partie tu t'es effondrée et tu as fermé ton cœur à tout le monde sauf à moi. C'est normal que tu sois bloquée au niveau de tes sentiments. Clarke est arrivée dans ta vie et a fait voler en éclats toutes tes barrières extrêmement facilement ce qui fait qu'inconsciemment tu as pris peur. Je pense que tu as besoin d'en parler à Clarke. C'est ce qu'il te bloque._ " J'ai les larmes aux yeux parce que je sais qu'elle a raison.

-" _Hmm._ "

-" _Lexa ce n'est pas grave je pense que tu as juste besoin de lui en parler. Après il faut que tu sois prête._ "

-" _Oui... je pense que je suis prête à lui en parler._ "

-" _Tu penses ?_ "

-" _Oui j'ai envie de lui en parler. J'ai confiance en elle et j'ai envie d'avancer avec elle._ "

-" _Il faut que tu le fasses quand tu seras prête Lexa il ne faut pas que tu te forces._ " Je relève un peu la tête et je murmure.

-" _Oui._ "

-" _En tout cas je suis contente de voir que tu as trouvé la bonne personne pour toi._ "

-" _Moi aussi je l'aime vraiment tu sais._ "

-" _Oui je peux le voir Lexa, j'espère juste que tu arriveras à lui dire._ "

-" _Moi aussi._ "

-" _Aller petite fille on y va, il faut que l'on aille entraîner ces petits morveux._ "

-" _Ahah oui._ "

On sort de la chambre et on se prend rapidement dans les bras avant de nous séparer. Je repense à notre conversation. C'est vrai que j'ai très envie de prouver à Clarke que l'on peut construire quelque chose ensemble. Même si elle ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé avant dans ma vie et qu'elle ne sait pas pourquoi j'ai un blocage. Je rentre dans la salle d'entraînement et constate que Clarke n'est pas encore arrivée. Je m'assois alors au centre de la salle et attend qu'elle arrive.

 **Fin POV Lexa**

 **POV Anya**

Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que Lexa vient de me dire. Clarke l'aime. Je n'avais pas pensé à ce que leur relation aille si vite. Je suis méfiante des gens qui se rapprochent de Lexa et j'ai besoin de poser la question à la blonde et de l'avertir que je ne la laisserais pas faire du mal à Lexa. Je cherche la blonde mais je n'ai pas à aller bien loin car je la vois parler à une magnifique et merveilleuse petite brune. J'ai une fois de plus passer une nuit magique à ses côtés et j'ai essayé de masquer du mieux que j'ai pu la marque énorme qu'elle m'a faite dans le cou. J'espère que personne ne le remarquera. J'essayerais de l'attraper et de profiter encore un peu d'elle avant qu'elle n'arrive à son entraînent avec Indra. Enfin bref, je me poste au coin du couloir et attend que les deux aient fini de parler et que Clarke s'avance vers moi.

 **Fin POV Anya**

 **POV Clarke**

Je me suis réveillée apaisée ce matin. Hier j'ai fait un grand pas vers Lexa, je n'avais absolument pas prévu de lui dire 'je t'aime' aussi rapidement mais je n'ai rien contrôlé. J'avoue que j'ai été un peu déçue que Lexa ne me le dise pas également mais j'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'elle disait la vérité et qu'elle ressentait la même chose pour moi. En même temps je peux comprendre qu'elle ne parvienne pas à me le dire, c'est vrai que notre histoire a pris une énorme importance en très peu de temps et elle a pu prendre un peu peur. Malgré tout, l'ambiance ce matin était légère et on se chamaillait légèrement. Nous croisons Raven lorsqu'on se rendait à la salle d'entraînement et je m'arrête pour parler rapidement avec elle.

-" _Salut Clarke ça va ?_ "

-" _Ça va très très bien et toi ?_ "

-" _Moi ça va aussi très bien. Pourquoi cet air si jovial ?_ "

-" _Rien je suis juste contente._ "

-" _Pour une raison particulière ou juste comme ça ?_ " Je l'attrape par le bras et l'emmène vers un endroit un peu plus discret où l'on peut se parler librement.

-" _J'ai dit à Lexa que je l'aimais hier soir._ " Elle écarquille les yeux avant de répondre.

-" _Sérieux ?! Et ben tu ne perds pas de temps toi._ "

-" _Oui. C'est vrai que j'ai eu l'impression que c'était rapide aussi mais je n'y peux rien, ce que je ressens est trop important et j'ai été "obligée" de lui dire._ "

-" _Et bien alors tant mieux je suis contente pour toi. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?_ "

-" _Elle a dit qu'elle ressentait la même chose pour moi mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas encore à me le dire._ "

-" _Ah bon ? Et ça ne te dérange pas au moins ?_ "

-" _Non... enfin j'avoue que ça aurait été mieux si elle me l'avait dit aussi mais je n'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me le dise et je me doute qu'elle a une bonne raison._ "

-" _Hmm hmm. Écoutes tant que toi ça te convient et que tu es heureuse c'est tout ce qui compte._ "

-" _Oui._ "

-" _Au fait j'ai remarqué que tu avais l'air de prendre à cœur l'histoire de ce garçon d'hier. Tu le connais ?_ " Mon cœur se serre en repensant à Bellamy.

-" _Oui c'est mon meilleur ami, je le considère un peu comme mon frère._ "

-" _Je suis désolée Clarke._ "

-" _Merci. Tu es au courant de quelque chose le concernant ? S'il peut recevoir de la visite ?_ "

-" _Non non je ne sais rien, j'avais juste remarqué que tu avais l'air mal hier. Demande à Lexa si tu peux le voir._ "

-" _Oui ça m'a fait très mal de le voir comme ça. Je lui demanderais._ "

-" _Oui je me doute. Bon je suis désolée mais il faut que je file sinon Indra va encore me passer un savon._ "

-" _Oui il faut que j'y aille aussi._ "

-" _Bon à plus tard Clarke._ "

-" _A plus tard._ "

Nous nous séparons et je vais pour aller à la salle d'entraînement lorsqu'Anya apparaît soudainement devant moi, je lui rentre pratiquement dedans.

-" _Alors alors Clarke."_ Je suis très intimidée par elle, elle me regarde comme si j'avais cassé un bras à Raven.

-" _Euh... oui._ "

-" _Tu l'aimes sincèrement ?_ "

Je suis un peu prise au dépourvu. J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à avoir ce genre de conversation avec elle mais je me rappelle très vite qu'elle a un lien très important et fort avec Lexa.

-" _Oui je l'aime._ "

-" _Elle a beaucoup souffert par le passé et je tiens à te dire que je ne laisserais personne d'autre lui refaire du mal c'est clair ?_ "

-" _Oui c'est très clair mais je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal._ "

-" _Je pense que tu es une personne bien Clarke et que tu peux lui apporter tout le bonheur dont elle a besoin et qu'elle mérite mais je te préviens, brise lui le cœur et je te tue._ "

Je déglutis car je vois bien qu'elle ne rigole pas et qu'elle me tuerait réellement. Cependant je décide de ne pas me laisser impressionner et de paraître assurer en face d'elle.

-" _Je n'ai aucune envie ni intention de lui faire du mal et c'est à mon tour de te dire que tu as intérêt de prendre soin de Raven sinon je te botte les fesses c'est clair ?_ "

Je vois un sourire sur son visage. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas du tout impressionnée par ma menace mais elle doit apprécier mon répondant et le fait que je ne me laisse pas marcher sur les pieds.

-" _Je pense que nous avons bien établi les choses entre nous alors._ "

-" _Je crois aussi._ " Elle me tend sa main et attend que je la serre ce que je fais très rapidement.

-" _Alors à bientôt Clarke._ "

-" _A bientôt._ "

Après cet échange un peu perturbant je rentre enfin dans la salle et je vois Lexa assise au milieu apparemment complètement perdue dans ses pensées. Je m'approche et m'accroupis en face d'elle. Elle relève un peu la tête en réalisant que je suis là et me lance un petit sourire. Je pose alors mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de m'écarter.

-" _Je peux te poser une question ?_ "

-" _Oui Clarke._ "

-" _Tu crois que je pourrais aller voir Bellamy ?_ "

-" _Bien sûr, je vais arranger ça tu pourras le voir ce soir._ "

-" _Merci Lexa._ " Je lui donne un autre baiser mais je sens qu'elle ne répond pas.

-" _Ça va bien ?_ "

-" _Il faut que je te parle Clarke._ " Mon cœur se met à battre un peu plus vite ne sachant pas ce qu'elle veut me dire.

-" _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ " Je la vois qui prend une grande respiration.

-" _Depuis que tu m'as dit 'je t'aime' j'ai pas mal pensé au pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à te le dire. Cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait que ce soit rapide mais ça à à voir avec mon passé._ ""

-" _D'accord._ "

-" _Il y'a quelque années, alors que je venais de devenir Heda, j'ai rencontré une fille qui était nouvelle à Polis. Elle s'appelait Costia et était magnifique. Nous sommes rapidement tombées sous le charme l'une de l'autre. Nous avons démarré une histoire et j'étais terriblement amoureuse d'elle. C'était la première personne dont j'étais amoureuse. Elle connaissait beaucoup de choses sur ma vie et je pensais la connaître moi aussi. Au bout de quelques temps, j'ai remarqué que nos ennemis de toujours, le peuple des glaces, arrivaient à nous attaquer beaucoup plus facilement. Un soir ils ont attaqué un de nos villages et mes parents ont été tués._

 _Je n'étais pas au courant de leur mort, je pensais qu'ils avaient juste disparu, jusqu'à ce que je reçoive leurs têtes. Le jour même de nombreux soldats de ce peuple sont arrivés et ont déclarés qu'ils venaient chercher Costia. Tu t'en doutes je ne les ai pas laissé faire et j'ai commencé à vouloir les affronter jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive en criant d'arrêter. Elle ne m'a pas adressé un seul regard et est monté à l'arrière d'un des chevaux des soldats et à commencer à tout me raconter. En fait il s'avérait qu'elle n'était pas réellement tombée amoureuse de moi mais qu'elle faisait partie de ce peuple et qu'elle avait été envoyée par le chef du peuple des glaces afin de découvrir ce qu'il pourrait m'affecter et c'est à cause de cela que mes parents ont été tués. Ils pensaient que ça me rendrait faible et que la coalition que j'ai réussie à bâtir entre les peuples s'effondrerait._

 _J'ai eu le cœur brisé et j'ai eu l'impression que tout mon monde s'écroulait en face de moi. J'ai fermé mon cœur à toute personne et me suis montrer glaciale comme jamais. J'avais terriblement mal, j'avais l'impression que l'on m'avait arraché le cœur. J'ai vécu comme cela pendant des années, me montrant froide et impardonnable envers quiconque à part Anya jusqu'à ce que tu arrives dans ma vie._ "

J'ai des larmes qui coulent sur mes joues au fil de ses déclarations. Tout ce qu'elle a dû traverser, ça a dû être horrible. Je n'ose même pas imaginer à quel point elle a dû se sentir trahie et utiliser par la fille qu'elle aimait.

-" _Lorsque je t'ai vu je savais que tu allais être importante pour moi mais je n'ai pas réalisé à quel point. Tu es arrivé et tu as fait exploser en mille morceaux toutes les barrières que j'avais bâtit tout au long de ces années. J'ai eu l'impression que mon cœur avait brisé la glace qui l'entourait, qu'il avait rallumé un feu ardent et que l'on avait injecté de l'air dans mes poumons et tu veux que je te dise, ça ne me fais pas peur. Clarke je n'ai jamais tenu à quelqu'un comme cela, j'ai envie d'être avec toi, je veux construire un avenir avec toi. Je ne veux pas te faire peur avec mes déclarations mais je veux vraiment que tu saches que notre histoire n'est pas rien pour moi. Clarke... je t'aime aussi._ "

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser. L'entendre me dire à quel point je suis importante pour elle me fait tomber encore plus amoureuse d'elle. Jamais personne ne m'a montré, à part ma mère, à quel point on tenait à moi. Lorsqu'elle me dit 'je t'aime' j'éclate en sanglots et la prend dans mes bras. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de ma vie. Des larmes de bonheur ne cessent de tomber de mes yeux et je sens sur mon cou les larmes de Lexa. J'écarte juste assez la tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser passionnément. Nous partageons un baiser enflammé et rempli de larmes pendant quelques minutes avant de nous écarter et de poser notre front l'un contre l'autre. Je lui murmure.

-" _Je suis désolée de ce que tu as dû vivre c'est horrible._ "

-" _Cela n'a plus d'importance Clarke. Tu as balayé tous ces mauvais souvenirs et je tiens à toi plus que tout au monde._ "

-" _Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime._ " Elle rigole légèrement avant de répondre

-" _Je t'aime aussi Clarke._ "

* * *

Et voilà.


	15. Chapter 15

Euh... coucou tout le monde... *petit signe de main* Je tenais à vous dire que je suis vraiment vraiment désolée pour ces deux semaines d'attente. Je suis un peu triste de vous dire que j'ai été victime du syndrome de la page blanche... enfin page jaune parce que j'écris sur le bloc note de mon téléphone mais bref ce n'est pas ça le problème... Franchement je n'avais aucune phrase qui me venait et je suis désolée. Mais bon là les idées reviennent donc ça va aller mieux, j'ai tout noté pour ne pas oublier. Encore désolée... pour me rattraper je vous fais un long chapitre pour la semaine prochaine *grand sourire*. J'essaye de me rattraper comme je peux...

 **kayliah (Guest):** Et oui c'est beau l'amour. Ça y est on connaît le passé de Lexa, quant à Costia... *clin d'œil*. Sinon je suis vraiment vraiment désolée de l'attente... Merci des reviews que tu prends le temps de laisser en tout cas !

 **JustineJecie (Guest):** Et oui internet marche cette fois mais là c'est mon imagination qui ne fonctionnait pas désolée... Moi aussi j'aime bien le petit moment entre Clarke et Anya, peut-être qu'il y en aura d'autres on verra. Et sinon oui tu es toujours ma préférée ! Merci de ta review !

 **Cyelab (Guest): ** Merci beaucoup ! Moi aussi j'aime bien Anya.

 **Little Monkey Fanfic:** Et oui pauvre Lexa mais bon heureusement qu'il y a Clarke. Merci de ta review !

Bon voilà je vous laisse lire j'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Note : La série ne m'appartient pas

Note 2 : Désolée s'il y a des fautes.

* * *

Clarke quitta son entraînement très tard dans l'après-midi et exténuée. Il faut dire que celui-ci ci n'avait pas été de tout repos. Elle et Lexa n'avait pas vraiment réussi à rester concentrer et à réellement s'entraîner entre les longs baisers qu'elles échangeaient et les câlins par ci par là qu'elles se faisaient. Clarke avait des papillons plein le ventre, sa vie avait tellement changé en très peu de temps. Il y a encore quelques jours, elle était prisonnière entre les griffes de son oncle et à présent elle filait le parfait amour avec la grande Heda. Même si le récit que lui avait fait Lexa sur sa vie passée lui avait fait beaucoup de peine, elle était heureuse que cette dernière ait pu être assez en confiance avec elle pour lui confier son cœur et elle avait bien l'attention de le chérir à tout prix. Elle et Lexa se quittèrent et allèrent dans leurs chambres respectives, toutes deux fatiguées. Clarke se lava avant de mettre des vêtements plus confortables et de ressortir de sa chambre pour aller voir Bellamy et de demander à un garde de lui indiquer le chemin de l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'ils furent devant, elle remercia le garde et ouvrit la porte.

Elle rentra dans la salle et regarda autour d'elle. La grandeur de la salle était vertigineuse, elle entendait le très léger brouhaha des différents guérisseurs présents résonner. À part ses quelques paroles, la salle était très silencieuse. Les murs étaient tous en pierre et le fond de la salle était complètement fait de vitraux transparents laissant ainsi pénétrer une très grande lumière. La luminosité présente dans cette pièce contrastait fortement avec le reste du palais qui était dans l'ensemble assez sombre.

Une fois qu'elle eut observé l'architecture de la salle, ses yeux se posèrent sur les différents lits positionnés les uns à côté des autres sur deux longues rangées. Ces deux rangées n'étaient séparées que par une grande allée centrale. Elle partit alors à la recherche de Bellamy et regarda chacun des blessés les uns après les autres. Elle détourna le regard à des moments tellement les blessures de certaines personnes étaient impressionnantes. Elle aperçue une femme non loin d'elle dont la silhouette lui était familière. Elle s'approcha d'un peu plus près et réalisa que c'était sa mère. Elle se demandait ce que sa mère faisait ici, elle ne soignait normalement que dans le village. Cette dernière se tourna dans sa direction après avoir terminé le bandage d'une fille qui semblait très jeune. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Abby se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents. Elles se rapprochèrent et se prirent dans les bras non sans soupirer de soulagement de s'être retrouvées.

-" _Tu m'as manquée ma chérie._ " Dit Abby à Clarke.

-" _Toi aussi maman. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais au palais ?_ "

-" _Heda m'a fait appeler hier soir pour soigner Bellamy._ "

-" _Tu l'as vu ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?_ " Clarke se mit à tourner la tête dans tous les sens à la recherche de son ami. Abby posa ses mains sur le visage de la blonde pour qu'elle puisse la regarder.

-" _Ne t'inquiète pas Clarke. Ses entailles étaient profondes mais nous les avons rapidement prises en charge pour éviter toutes sortes d'infections et pour qu'il n'y ait pas trop de cicatrices. Il se repose, son corps lui demande beaucoup d'énergie._ "

-" _Je peux aller le voir ?_ "

-" _Oui, viens je te conduis à lui. On pourra se voir un peu après ?_ "

-" _Oui bien sûr maman._ "

-" _Allez viens._ "

Quand Clarke arriva à proximité du lit de Bellamy, son cœur s'emballa. Et s'il lui en voulait de n'avoir rien fait pour empêcher ce qu'il lui est arrivé, d'être juste rester tranquillement à sa place au lieu d'aller le secourir. Des larmes commencèrent à faire leur apparition lorsqu'elle vit son ami allongé sur le ventre laissant ainsi apparaître les longues entailles dont son dos était parsemé. Abby alla sur le côté gauche du lit et s'accroupit au niveau du visage de Bellamy. Elle posa sa main délicatement sur son épaule dans le but de le secouer très légèrement. Le garçon grogna légèrement avant d'ouvrir tout doucement les yeux.

-" _Bellamy c'est Abby, il y'a quelqu'un qui est venu te voir._ " Il grogna de nouveau en guise de réponse. Abby se tourna à nouveau vers Clarke.

-" _Vas-y, tu me trouveras quelque part dans la salle quand tu auras fini._ "

-" _Merci maman._ "

Sur ces paroles, Abby s'en alla laissant la blonde seule avec son ami. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et s'accroupit là où était sa mère il y a encore quelques secondes. Bellamy, qui avait refermé ses yeux les rouvrit en sentant une personne à côté de lui. Lorsqu'il découvrit que c'était Clarke il sourit légèrement.

-" _Salut._ " Dit la blonde.

-" _Salut Clarkie..._ " Chuchota Bellamy, Clarke sourit à ce surnom qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter en temps normal.

-" _Comment tu te sens ?_ "

-" _J'ai eu des jours meilleurs._ "

-" _Tu as mal ? Je peux demander à ce qu'on applique des plantes pour calmer ta peau._ "

-" _Non Clarke, je souffre mais c'est supportable, je dors la moitié du temps donc je ne m'en rends pas bien compte."_

-" _D'accord..._ " Clarke se mit à pleurer légèrement. "Je suis désolée Bellamy..." Il fronça les sourcils avant de répondre.

-" _Pour quoi ?_ "

-" _Parce que je n'ai rien fait pour t'aider, je suis restée là à regarder au lieu de tout faire pour te sortir de là._ "

-" _Clarkie... sèches donc ces grosses larmes. Tu as cru que j'allais t'en vouloir ?_ "

-" _Oui un peu..._ "

-" _Clarke, tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Tu croyais vraiment que tenter quelque chose aurais changé mon jugement. Tout ce que tu aurais gagné c'est de subir le même sort que moi voir pire._ " La blonde baissa la tête, réfléchissant aux paroles de son ami. C'est vrai qu'elle n'aurait rien pu changer à la situation si elle avait tenté d'aider son ami.

-" _Je suis quand même désolée de ce qu'il t'es arrivé._ "

-" _Tu sais même si je mérite mon jugement car je n'avais pas à dépasser les limites comme ça, ça m'a fait énormément de bien de massacrer cet enfoiré._ "

-" _Tu lui as mis plein la tête j'espère._ "

-" _Encore plus que ça._ " Ils rigolèrent un moment. " _Tu vas bien au moins ?_ "

-" _Oui ça va, mes entraînements sont moins durs qu'au départ, je pense que je prends l'habitude même si mes muscles me font souffrir atrocement._ "

-" _Tant mieux alors. Je n'en reviens toujours pas._ "

-" _De quoi ?_ "

-" _Ma petite Clarkie joue avec des épées et tout comme une grande guerrière._ " Clarke rigola.

-" _Et oui, tu sais que j'ai même réussi à battre Heda une ou deux fois._ " Bellamy siffla légèrement.

-" _Et ben dis donc Clarkie tu es une vraie petite teigneuse en fait._ "

-" _Et bah oui qu'est-ce que tu crois ?_ " Ils se sourirent avant que Bellamy ne reprenne la parole.

-" _Clarkie ce n'est pas contre toi mais je commence à m'endormir._ "

-" _Ne t'en fais pas, dors tu en as grandement besoin._ "

Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de son ami avant de s'écarter silencieusement le laissant se rendormir. Elle resta un moment debout à côté de lui pour être sûre qu'il ne se réveillait pas avant de partir à la recherche de sa mère. Elle n'eut pas à chercher longtemps car elle la repéra facilement près de la porte d'entrée de la salle. Elle se dirigea vers elle et lui fit un petit signe de main ne voulant pas interrompre son travail en parlant. Une fois qu'Abby eut finit de soigner son patient, elle s'avança vers sa fille et lui prit la main pour la diriger en dehors de l'infirmerie.

-" _On peut aller dans ma chambre pour parler si tu veux ?_ "

-" _Oh oui je veux bien comme cela je verrais un peu où ma fille vit._ " Clarke sourit avant de se diriger vers sa chambre suivit par Abby. La blonde ouvrit la porte et laissa passer sa mère en première avant de fermer la porte une fois rentrée.

-" _C'est une très grande chambre._ "

-" _Oh oui et puis tu as vu mon lit ?_ " On aurait dit que Clarke était une fillette, toute excitée à l'idée de faire découvrir une chose nouvelle à sa mère.

-" _Ah oui ! Et tu n'as pas peur de te perdre à l'intérieur._ "

-" _Ahah non ça va et puis je n'ai pas vraiment dormi ici depuis quelques jours._ "

-" _Oui je me doute que tu préfères dormir avec ta chérie._ " Clarke rougit au commentaire de sa mère.

-" _Oui... Viens voir ma salle de bain._ " Une fois qu'elles eurent terminé de faire le tour de la chambre elles allèrent s'asseoir sur le lit.

-" _Alors tout va bien ?_ "

-" _Tout vas très bien et toi ?_ "

-" _Les journées commençaient à être très longues dans la ville mais bon depuis hier soir je ne chôme pas, il y a beaucoup de travail au palais._ "

-" _Oui il faut dire qu'avec les entraînements il y a beaucoup de blessés._ "

-" _Oui c'est sûr, ça va les tiens ?_ "

-" _Oui ça va je m'améliore de jour en jour. J'ai super mal partout mais maintenant j'ai l'habitude donc ça ne me dérange moins qu'au début._ "

-" _Bien. Et avec Heda ?_ "

-" _Tout va bien, je suis très heureuse._ " Abby fronça les sourcils.

-" _Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas ?_ "

-" _On s'est dit je t'aime._ " Abby écarquilla les yeux.

-" _C'est vrai ?!_ "

-" _Oui, je lui ai dit en premier hier et elle me l'as dit aujourd'hui._ "

-" _Waou, c'est vraiment du sérieux alors entre toi et elle._ "

-" _Oui, ça l'est._ " Clarke dit cette phrase avec un sourire rêveur.

-" _Et tu ne penses pas que ça va un peu vite ? Je veux dire vous vous êtes déclaré vos sentiments assez rapidement._ "

-" _C'est vrai que ça va un peu vite mais ça ne me fais pas peur. Justement j'ai l'impression que c'est exactement ce que je dois faire, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, j'ai juste besoin d'elle c'est comme ça._ " Abby hocha la tête comprenant le point de vue de sa fille.

-" _Ça me fait très bizarre de parler du premier amour de ma fille. Je te revois encore toute petite._ " Abby avait les larmes aux yeux réalisant une nouvelle fois que sa fille avait bien grandie.

-" _Oh maman..._ " Elles se sourirent et se prirent dans les bras. Elles se séparèrent lorsqu'elles entendirent quelqu'un toquer à la porte.

-" _Entrez !_ " Dis Clarke. Lexa rentra dans la chambre avec un grand sourire qui s'efface légèrement lorsqu'elle réalisa que sa compagne n'était pas seule. ' _Oh non sa mère... C'est gênant je suis rentrée avec un air débile sur ma tête... Bon calme Lexa ce n'est que la mère de la fille la plus merveilleuse au monde, pas de raison de stresser_ ' pensa Lexa alors qu'elle fermait la porte.

-" _Oh désolée je ne savais pas que tu avais de la compagnie, je repasserais plus tard._ "

-" _Oh non je vous en prie Heda restez._ " ' _Noooooooooon !_ ' Cria Lexa intérieurement. " _Après tout Clarke est votre second je comprends que vous ayez besoin de lui parler._ " ' _Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde ! Bon calme toi Lexa._ '

-" _Je n'avais pas quelque chose de spécial à te dire Clarke je voulais juste savoir comment ça allait._ "

-" _Tout va bien Lexa. Je pense que vous ne vous êtes pas présentées correctement donc maman c'est Lexa et Lexa c'est ma mère Abby._ " ' _Oh la la moi qui pensait ne pas avoir ce genre de présentation rapidement. Bon ça suffit maintenant Lexa tu te ressaisi._ '

-" _Enchantée madame._ " Clarke retint un rire lorsqu'elle entendit Lexa appeler sa mère 'madame'. Elles étaient toutes deux très gênées, ne sachant pas comment s'adresser l'une à l'autre et cette situation amusait beaucoup la blonde.

-" _Je vous en prie Heda appelez-moi Abby, madame ça me donne l'impression d'avoir 50 ans._ "

-" _Très bien Abby alors appelez-moi Lexa, du moins lorsque l'on est qu'entre nous._ "

-" _Euh... d'accord mais il va me falloir un peu de temps._ "

-" _Pas de soucis... As-tu été voir ton ami Clarke ?_ "

-" _Oui il est pas mal amoché mais il m'a dit qu'il allait bien sinon_."

-" _Tant mieux._ "

-" _Oui et ma mère a été très utile à sa guérison._ "

-" _Il me semble bien, d'ailleurs Abby j'ai entendu de bons retours à votre sujet._ "

-" _Ah oui ?_ "

-" _Oui, il se trouve que de nombreux guérisseurs vous trouve très efficace. A ce propos j'aimerais vous proposez, si vous êtes d'accord, de venir ici tous les jours. Ainsi vous ne travaillerez plus dans la ville mais au palais._ " Le visage de Clarke s'illumina à la proposition de Lexa.

-" _Sérieusement ? Elle serait ici tous les jours ?_ "

-" _Oui._ " Abby avait l'air très surprise de la proposition de Lexa. C'était une opportunité importante mais elle ne voulait pas laisser ses patients de la ville.

-" _J'apprécie vraiment votre offre Heda et cela me plairait énormément mais je ne veux pas non plus laisser les patients que je suis habituellement au village._ "

-" _Je comprends. Si ce n'est que ça vous pourrez être seulement un ou deux jours par semaine ici et le reste dans la ville._ "

-" _Je... Dans ce cas j'accepte votre offre._ " Clarke serra sa mère dans ses bras, heureuse qu'elle ait accepté la proposition de Lexa. La blonde se leva ensuite et alla prendre la brune dans ses bras. Elle chuchota à son oreille.

-" _Merci Lexa_."

-" _Derien Clarke je suis contente que ça te fasse plaisir._ "

-" _Ça me fais très plaisir... Je saurais te remercier pour ça ne t'en fais pas._ " La blonde s'écarta de Lexa pour l'embrasser tendrement. Elles se séparèrent rapidement lorsqu'elles entendirent Abby se racler la gorge.

-" _Désolée._ " Dit Lexa. " _Bon je vais y aller, tu veux me rejoindre plus tard ?_ "

-" _Oui je restes un peu avec ma mère et je viens dans ta chambre._ " Répondit Clarke, la brune hocha la tête en direction d'Abby pour lui dire au revoir.

-" _A plus tard._ " Lexa sortit de la chambre laissant les deux femmes.

-" _Tu sais je suis contente que tu sois en couple et heureuse mais je ne suis pas tellement prête à te voir embrasser ton amoureuse._ " Clarke rejoignit sa mère sur son lit.

-" _Ahah désolée. Je suis contente que tu viennes au palais._ "

-" _Moi aussi, je vais te voir plus souvent._ "

Elles restèrent au moins une heure à parler de tout et de rien. Elles discutèrent des nouvelles de la ville, des entraînements de Clarke, du couple que celle-ci formait avec Lexa. Abby décida qu'il était temps de retourner à l'infirmerie. Clarke raccompagna sa mère jusqu'à la salle. La blonde alla voir à nouveau Bellamy pour voir si tout allait bien ce qu'il fut le cas car le garçon dormait comme un bébé. Elle retourna dire au revoir à sa mère qui devait repartir travailler et sortit de l'infirmerie pour aller retrouver Lexa.

Clarke arriva dans le long couloir menant à sa chambre et celle de la brune. Elle était surprise par le calme qu'il y avait dans le couloir. Elle continua à marcher tranquillement lorsqu'elle entendit un gros claquement derrière elle. Son cœur s'emballa et elle se retourna rapidement pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit rien et pensa que le bruit provenait de plus loin et que cela avait résonné. Elle se retourna à nouveau mais resta un peu sur ses gardes. Elle marcha un peu plus vite, son cœur battait fort. Elle commença à arriver vers la chambre de Lexa, elle n'avait qu'une envie courir la rejoindre, elle commençait à avoir un peu peur. Elle sentait que quelqu'un la suivait mais quand elle tournait la tête pour regarder derrière elle, elle ne voyait personne.

Son cœur résonnait dans ses oreilles, ses mains commençaient à trembler, elle avait véritablement peur. Elle voulut courir lorsqu'elle sentit réellement la présence de quelqu'un derrière elle mais on l'attrapa et lui posa une main sur la bouche ce qu'il fait que son cri ne put sortir de sa bouche. Elle essaya de se débattre mais son corps entier se bloqua lorsqu'elle ressentit une douleur atroce dans le bas de son dos. Elle était comme paralysée, la douleur la brûlait de l'intérieur. Sa vision se fit floue, elle vit un couteau ensanglanté tombé sur le sol, elle entendit le bruit de l'objet tombant au sol et la dernière chose qu'elle vit c'est l'ombre d'une personne passant le coin du couloir avant que son esprit ne s'éteigne totalement laissant un noir complet...

* * *

Voilà ! Sur ce... je vous laisse *rire sadique*...


	16. Chapter 16

Hello les gens ! Je vois que la fin du dernier chapitre à susciter de l'agitation et pas mal de questions ! La réponse à vos questions ne tardera pas mais pour l'instant je vais plutôt me concentrer sur l'après agression de Clarkie. En tout cas je suis contente que ça vous ai plu et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. En revanche je ne sais pas si je serais capable de poster la semaine prochaine parce que déjà, je vais avoir 18 ans cette semaine et il y a Noël donc faut organiser tout ça. J'essayerais de poster mais je ne promets rien et je ne promets pas non plus que ce sera un chapitre long. Sinon merci encore et toujours pour toutes les reviews, mise en favorites... vous êtes au TOP !

 **:** Ahah mais il faut bien un peu d'action ! Merci de ta review !

 **JustineJecie (Guest):** Oooh ! Tu as envie de me tuer ?! Je suis choquée ! T'es plus ma préférée pour la peine nah ! Oh la gamine que je suis, t'es toujours ma préférée xD Merci pour ta review !

 **kayliah (Guest):** Et oui j'aime bien vous laisser sur des fins comme ça mouhaha ! Mais bon il faut bien un peu d'action ! Et pour savoir comment va notre petite Clarkie et bien je te laisse découvrir... Merci de ta review !

 **Little Monkey Fanfic:** Ahah oui j'aime bien le moment Abby/ Lexa. Tu as eu des pensées rating M ?! Mais naaan ! Ce n'était pas du tout l'intention de cette phrase... *sourire sadique et clin d'œil*. Peut-être que je l'écrirais ce moment de remerciement... je verrais *clin d'œil*. Et oui Clarke poignardée, je me protège des coups de torchon ! J'aime être diabolique... Ne t'inquiète pas le mystère sera résolu un jour ou l'autre ! Merci beaucoup de ta review !

 **Julixena452:** J'aime les fins comme ça ! Et oui qui donc a poignardé Clarke ? La réponse...plus tard. Merci de ta review !

 **Cyelab (Guest):** Ahah merci de ta review !

Note : La série ne m'appartient pas.

Note 2 : Désolée s'il y a des fautes.

Allez je vous laisse lire.

* * *

Clarke tomba lourdement sur le sol, se cognant ainsi l'arcade qui se mit à saigner. Puis ce fut le calme plat, personne ne passait et Clarke se vidait peu à peu de son sang.

Raven venait de finir son entraînement avec Indra. Elle avait rejoint Anya pour passer la soirée avec elle mais sa compagne voulait auparavant faire une petite visite à Lexa. Elles marchèrent toutes les deux et Anya offrit un cadeau à Raven. Il s'agissait d'un petit casse-tête, plusieurs petits morceau de bois qui, assemblés ensemble, devaient au final former une grande étoile.

-" _Je sais que tu aimes la logique._ " Dit amoureusement Anya.

-" _J'adore ! Merci._ " Sourit Raven.

-" _Il y en avait plusieurs mais j'ai préféré te prendre une étoile._ "

-" _Pourquoi une étoile ?_ "

-" _Parce que pour moi tu es comme une étoile qui est tombé du ciel pour venir atterrir dans mes bras._ "

-" _Aww..._ "

Raven, complètement attendrie, passa sa main sur la joue d'Anya qui haussa simplement les épaules un peu gênée d'être aussi fleur bleue. Elles allaient atteindre le grand couloir menant aux chambres de Lexa et de Clarke lorsqu'Anya se fit interpeller par son apprenti.

-" _Vas-y je te rejoins vite._ "

Raven hocha doucement la tête et Anya partit plus loin avec son second. La brune se mit alors à avancer doucement dans le couloir. Elle s'avança peu à peu vers la chambre de Lexa mais était complètement absorbée par le casse-tête que sa compagne venait de lui offrir. Elle essayait de trouver des endroits où mettre les pièces et ne vit pas le corps de Clarke. Elle trébucha sur le corps s'écrasant ainsi lourdement au sol, les différentes pièces de son casse-tête s'éparpillant un peu partout. Elle se mit sur les genoux et constata que son corps était couvert de sang. Elle se retourna brusquement et découvrit la blonde inconsciente par terre, le teint déjà bien blanchâtre dû à la perte de sang.

-" _Clarke..._ " La brune passa sa main sur la tête de Clarke, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire, elle était paralysée. " _Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire... je... je... au secours..._ "

Elle voulait crier mais aucun son ne venait, elle était pétrifiée. Elle tremblait de tous les membres. Anya finit par arriver dans le couloir, elle releva la tête et vit Raven à genoux, l'air choquée, recouverte de sang à côté d'un corps. Elle se mit à courir vers Raven et remarqua qu'il s'agissait du corps de Clarke.

-" _Oh merde..._ " Elle arriva à côté du corps et vit que Raven était totalement paniquée. Elle plaça ses mains sur le visage de celle-ci pour qu'elle la regarde.

-" _Je ne sais pas quoi faire... je..._ "

-" _Raven !_ " Cria Anya pour que la brune se calme légèrement. " _Vas chercher Lexa tout de suite je vais retenir l'hémorragie, quand tu reviens tu prends ma place et je cours chercher un médecin tu m'as bien comprise ?_ "

-" _Je..._ "

-" _Raven !_ "

-" _Oui..._ " Sur ces paroles, elle se leva et couru les 2-3 mètres qui restaient pour rentrer dans la chambre de Lexa. Anya fit comme elle l'avait dit et plaqua ses mains aussi fort qu'elle le pu sur la plaie de Clarke.

-" _Écoutes moi bien blondasse, tu as intérêt à t'accrocher et surtout à ne pas mourir parce que Lexa ne peut pas avoir le cœur brisé une seconde fois... alors tu as tout intérêt à vivre parce que je te promets que je trouverais le moyen de te re tuer c'est compris ? Allez accroches toi ça va aller..._ " Anya essayait de calmer ses nerfs comme elle pouvait.

Raven pénétra en trombe dans la chambre de Lexa. Celle-ci était entrain de faire des étirements et regarda Raven comme si elle venait d'une autre planète. Elle aurait voulu lui crier dessus pour être rentrer ainsi dans sa chambre mais elle se calma immédiatement lorsqu'elle constata l'état dans lequel se trouvait la brune.

-" _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ " Raven se mit à sangloter.

-" _Clarke... Clarke !_ " Le cœur de Lexa commençait à s'accélérer.

-" _Quoi Clarke ?_ " Raven était incapable de se calmer et fit juste un signe de main à Lexa pour qu'elle la suive et sortit de la chambre. Lexa était limite entrain de courir derrière Raven. Elle sortit de la chambre et ses yeux tombèrent sur le corps de Clarke. Son souffle se coupa, son cœur s'arrêta de battre, son cerveau se déconnecta. Elle dû rester ainsi quelques secondes avant que tout son être ne se remit à fonctionner.

-" _Clarke !_ " Lexa se précipita au côté de la blonde et plaça ses mains sur son corps. " _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ "

-" _On ne sait pas, je pense que quelqu'un a dû l'attaquer par derrière avec ce couteau._ " Répondit Anya en montrant le couteau avec sa tête. " _Je vais chercher un médecin._ " Anya allait se lever mais Lexa l'arrêta.

-" _Attends, on ne peut pas la laisser dans le couloir, aide moi à la mettre sur mon lit._ " Elle hocha la tête et aida Lexa à bouger très délicatement le corps pour éviter que sa blessure s'aggrave avant de la poser sur le ventre sur le lit de la brune.

-" _J'y vais._ " Lexa hocha la tête ses yeux fixés sur Clarke. Anya posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de la brune. " _Ça va aller pour elle Lexa._ "

-" _Vas chercher Abby Griffin. Personne d'autre que toi, Raven et sa mère ne rentre dans cette chambre._ "

Anya hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle sortit et vit Raven sur le pas de la porte, elle s'était calmée mais tremblait encore. Elle posa sa main sur le visage de Raven et colla son front au sien.

-" _Tout va bien se passer d'accord._ " La brune hocha légèrement la tête. " _Ne laisse personne rentrer._ " Elle lui tendit un couteau qu'elle sortit de sa poche. " _Je reviens._ "

Anya, sur ces paroles, partit en courant. Elle traversa à grande vitesse les couloirs menant à l'infirmerie, les gens la regardaient avec curiosité. Elle arriva en trombe dans la salle, rompant ainsi le silence y régnant. Elle chercha prestement Abby qui se trouvait au fond de la salle auprès de Bellamy. Elle était entrain de soigner ses blessures quand Anya lui attrapa le bras. Abby fut d'abord surprise de la subite apparition de cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais fut très vite interloquée par le sang qu'elle avait sur elle et son air paniquée.

-" _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Vous allez bien ?_ "

-" _Abby Griffin ?_ " Elle hocha la tête pour confirmer. " _Il faut que vous veniez avec moi._ "

-" _Mais je suis entrain de soigner quelqu'un._ " Anya saisit le bras d'Abby pour appuyer ses paroles.

-" _C'est une urgence. Il s'agit de votre fille._ "

-" _Clarke ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?_ " Anya regarda autour d'elle pour voir si quelqu'un écoutait.

-" _Elle a été poignardée._ " Abby commença à ouvrir les yeux en grand et s'apprêtait à poser une question. " _Pas ici, je sais que c'est dur mais il faut que vous restiez calme, Heda ne veut que personne ne soit au courant. Prenez de quoi la soigner il faut faire vite._ " Abby fit appelle à son côté professionnel et se calma. Elle appela un jeune guérisseur.

-" _Jackson._ " Il arriva vite. " _J'ai besoin que vous preniez le relais sur ce patient, j'ai besoin de partir._ "

Il hocha la tête et se mit au travail. Abby attrapa un petit panier et mis toutes sortes de matériel médical et de plantes en tout genre. Elles sortirent de l'infirmerie et coururent tout le temps d'arriver à la chambre de Lexa. Anya resta dehors avec Raven et Abby rentra dans la chambre. Lexa était aux côtés de Clarke, choquée et apeurée. Elle avait les yeux toujours rivés sur la blonde et elle avait sa main serrée très fort dans la sienne. Abby s'approcha de sa fille et se positionna sur le lit à ses côtés.

-" _Est-ce qu'elle a repris connaissance ?_ " Elle n'obtenu aucune réponse de la part de la brune. Abby posa alors sa main sur la sienne. " _Lexa._ " Dit-elle calmement et Lexa plongea alors ses yeux dans les siens. " _A-t-elle reprit connaissance ?_ "

-" _Non. J'ai l'impression qu'elle commence à avoir des sueurs froides._ "

Abby commença à examiner sa fille, elle regarda ses yeux, vérifia son pouls pour terminer par la plaie que lui avait fait le couteau. Elle constata que la plaie était déjà rouge, enflée et semblait infectée.

-" _Vous avez le couteau ?_ " Lexa fit un signe de tête pour qu'Abby regarde la table de nuit où la lame était posée. Elle la prit et la regarda attentivement. " _Il y a du poison dessus._ " Lexa paniqua d'autant plus, Abby le remarqua. " _Si j'en crois la texture du liquide, je pense que la personne qui a fait ça a utilisé des baies rouges qui délivrent ce type de poison. Il faut faire vite, ce poison peut entraîner la mort très rapidement. Lexa j'ai besoin que vous alliez prendre dans le panier le petit bouquet de feuilles vertes et que vous les broyer._ " Lexa chercha dans le panier et trouva la plante qui correspondait à la description.

-" _C'est cela ?_ " Demanda-t-elle a Abby.

-" _Oui. Faîtes vite._ "

Lexa détacha chaque branche les unes des autres et saisit son couteau pour venir broyer les feuilles de son manche sur un petit plat. Une fois les feuilles réduites en bouillie, elle tendit le socle à Abby qui le positionna à côté d'elle. Elle prit alors petit à petit la substance sur ses doigts et l'appliqua sur la plaie de Clarke. Elle attendit ensuite qu'elle pénètre à l'intérieur avant qu'elle ne demande à Lexa de broyer des petites fleurs jaunes pour arrêter complément les saignements et aider à cicatriser la plaie.

-" _Elle va s'en sortir ?_ " Demanda Lexa. Abby appliquait la dernière mixture en répondant à la brune.

-" _Vous avez agi vite pour arrêter l'hémorragie ce qui lui a permis de ne pas perdre trop de sang. Il faut juste espérer que le poison ne soit pas assez répandu et que les plantes fassent effet rapidement. Normalement si tout se passe bien elle devrait récupérer en quelques jours._ " Lexa ne fit qu'hocher la tête. " _Vous avez très bien agi Lexa._ " La brune lança un sourire à la mère de sa compagne.

-" _Merci Abby._ " Cette dernière rendit son sourire avant de demander.

-" _Pouvez-vous faire chauffer de l'eau et la mettre dans un gobelet ?_ "

-" _Oui mais pourquoi faire ?_ "

-" _Nous allons mettre du pavot et des fleurs à infuser pour quand elle se réveillera._ "

-" _Ça va lui faire quoi ?_ "

-" _Le mélange va l'empêcher d'avoir de la fièvre ou de souffrir, ça va également l'aider à dormir. Quand elle va se réveillera elle sera sûrement sous le choc donc ça permettra aussi qu'elle soit calme._ "

-" _D'accord je prépare ça._ " L'infusion fut vite prête et posée sur la table de nuit. Les deux femmes restèrent environ une heure auprès de la blonde sans rien dire. Abby, malgré le choc et le stress, commençait à s'endormir.

-" _Allez-vous coucher Abby._ " Dit Lexa.

-" _Non il faut que je reste auprès d'elle._ "

-" _Vous avez eu une journée épuisante Abby. Allez-vous coucher dans la chambre de Clarke, elle est juste à côté, je vous appelle s'il y'a le moindre problème._ "

-" _Vous êtes sûre ?_ "

-" _Oui, allez-vous reposer._ "

Abby posa sa main sur celle de Lexa en guise de remerciement avant de se pencher et de déposer un baiser sur la joue de sa fille. Elle la regarda quelques secondes avant de se lever et de quitter la chambre de la brune. Elle rentra dans la chambre de sa fille et s'assit sur le lit. Elle resta en silence un long moment, repensant à sa fille, avant de fondre en larmes. Elle pleura longtemps avant d'être prise par la fatigue, de s'allonger complètement sur le lit et de s'endormir. Lexa, quant à elle, tenait toujours la main de Clarke. Elle décida de se lever et d'aller voir Anya et Raven qui étaient toujours de l'autre côté de la porte.

-" _Anya, Raven, allez-vous reposer._ "

-" _Je ne bouge pas d'ici._ " Contesta presque immédiatement Anya.

-" _Ça va aller Anya, je vais verrouiller la porte. Vous avez besoin de sommeil, il est déjà tard._ "

-" _Tu es sûre que tout ira bien ?_ "

-" _Oui la mère de Clarke est juste à côté en cas de problèmes et je ne suis pas prête de dormir._ "

-" _Je passe demain matin dès le premier rayon du soleil._ "

-" _Très bien._ "

Lexa referma la porte laissant Raven et Anya rejoindre la chambre de cette dernière. Raven s'installa immédiatement sous les fourrures et s'allongea les yeux remplis de larmes. Anya prit le temps de se déshabiller avant de la rejoindre et de la serrer dans ses bras.

-" _Ça va aller pour elle._ "

-" _Comment tu peux le savoir ?_ "

-" _Parce que je crois en la force de cette petite blonde, elle va s'en sortir. Elle n'a pas d'autre choix._ "

-" _Je suis restée à côté d'elle... sans rien faire._ "

-" _Raven..._ "

-" _Elle se vidait de son sang Anya... et je suis restée là... incapable de bouger..._ "

-" _Raven tu n'as jamais été confrontée à ce genre de situation. Tu as été choquée. J'ai déjà été en guerre, j'ai vu des choses horribles ducoup je suis habituée à ce type de vision. Toi non. Tu étais recouverte de sang de ton amie et ton corps tout entier s'est bloqué, c'est normal. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir._ "

-" _Mais si tu n'étais pas arrivée, elle se serait sans doute vidé de son sang..._ "

-" _Et bien le destin avait décidé que j'arriverais à temps. Je te promets que tu n'as rien fait de mal, elle est toujours en vie._ "

-" _Pour l'instant..._ "

-" _Elle le restera._ " Elles s'endormirent rapidement, exténuées par les derniers événements alors que Lexa était à nouveau aux côtés de Clarke, pétrifiée à l'idée que l'état de sa compagne n'empire.

 **POV Lexa**

Je n'arrive pas à la laisser. Dès que je m'éloigne ne serait-ce que de quelques centimètres j'ai peur qu'elle ne se remette à saigner ou autre. Lorsque j'ai vu son corps allongé au milieu du couloir, inconsciente, mon cœur s'est brisé et a arrêter de battre. J'ai eu un espèce de blocage, refusant la vérité. Qui attaquerait Clarke ? Qui pourrait lui vouloir du mal ? Depuis, je n'agis que par automatisme. Je ne me permets pas de craquer parce que pour l'instant Clarke a besoin de moi. Elle ne peut pas être forte, là maintenant, alors je me dois d'être forte pour nous deux. Je caresse tendrement son dos de ma main dans l'intention, sans doute inutile, de lui faire savoir que je suis là et d'apaiser son mal. Je n'imagine pas ce que je deviendrais si je ne revoyais plus ses beaux yeux me regarder avec amour encore et encore. Nous avons encore tellement de choses à construire ensemble. J'ai trop besoin d'elle, elle ne peut pas mourir.

Alors que suis perdue dans mes réflexions je sens son corps bouger légèrement. Oh mon dieu elle se réveille ! J'imagine qu'elle ne doit pas savoir ce qu'il se passe alors je m'allonge moi aussi sur le ventre pour être près de son oreille et ne pas parler fort alors que je continue à caresser son dos. Je m'adresse à elle avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de complètement se réveiller.

-" _Clarke ? Clarke c'est Lexa._ "

-" _Mmm._ "

-" _Oh princesse... comment tu te sens ? Tu as mal ?_ " Elle entrouvre les yeux et mon cœur rate un battement. J'ai l'impression que cela fait des années que je n'ai pas vu ses magnifiques yeux.

-" _J'ai très mal Lexa... c'est horrible. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ "

-" _Ça va aller princesse. Tu as été poignardée et il y avait du poison sur la lame._ " Je saisis le gobelet avec l'infusion et le porte délicatement aux lèvres de ma belle. " _Bois Clarke, ça va atténuer la souffrance et éviter la fièvre._ " Elle but tranquillement le breuvage et je pose à nouveau le gobelet sur la table de nuit une fois qu'elle a fini avant de m'allonger à ses côtés.

-" _Tu restes avec moi._ " Me dit-elle.

-" _Je ne vais nulle part Clarke, je suis là._ "

 **POV Clarke**

C'est le noir complet. J'ai l'impression que mon corps flotte. Je n'ai aucune sensation, juste le néant. Après plusieurs instants, je sens qu'il y a des gens autour de moi mais je ne sais pas qui. Une image de Lexa m'apparaît devant les yeux. Lexa... où est-elle ? Je ne sais pas si elle est à côté de moi ou pas. Je commence à avoir peur, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Je ressens tout à coup une douleur intense dans tout mon corps mais je n'arrive pas à bouger. J'ai l'impression que je remonte petit à petit au conscient et la douleur est de plus en plus importante. Je sens une main me caresser le dos, j'imagine que c'est Lexa. Ma peur se calme légèrement car je sais qu'elle est là. J'arrive finalement à bouger et je l'entends me parler. Quand j'ouvre les yeux je vois immédiatement son visage et je suis complètement apaisée. Elle est tellement belle, on dirait un ange. Elle m'apprend que j'ai été poignardée et les souvenirs remontent tout doucement à la surface. Je ne sais pas qui m'a fait ça, je n'ai rien vu à part cette main qui s'est placée sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier. Main qui selon moi était trop fine pour être celle d'un homme. Lexa continue à me parler et me fais boire une infusion qui a un goût immonde. Elle se rallonge à mes côtés.

-" _Je ne vais nulle part Clarke, je suis là._ "

Mon cœur se gonfle en sachant qu'elle ne quitterait pas mes côtés jusqu'à ce que j'aille mieux. Je lui lance un sourire et lui dit.

-" _Je t'aime Lexa._ " Je la vois sourire mais je ne peux profiter de cette vision car je sens mes yeux se fermés et le sommeil me saisir à nouveau.

-" _Je t'aime aussi princesse._ " Elle pose un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres et je me retrouve à nouveau dans le noir, la douleur disparaît.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Bisooous !


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everyone ! Tout d'abord je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2016, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et que le papa Noël vous a gâté. Comment ça ?! Bien sûr que si il existe ! Qu'est-ce que vous racontez. Enfin bref. Deuxièmement je tenais à m'excuser pour le retard mais entre les fêtes, la rentrée qui a entraîner des contrôles et des devoirs à la c** je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps d'écrire. Desooooolée ! En tout cas merci pour vos reviews, follows, favorites vous êtes GÉNIAUX ! Et merci aussi pour vos ptits mots pour mon anniversaire ça m'a fait plaisir, ça y est je suis grande !

Sinon je vois que vous êtes nombreux à vous demander qui est l'agresseur de Clarke, il faudra encore attendre un chapitre, normalement dans le prochain nous avons la réponse.

 **JustineJecie (Guest):** T'inquiète t'es toujours ma préférée et je suis toujours sage... ou pas *clin d'oeil*. Mmm nous verrons si tes hypothèses sur l'agresseur de Clarke seront les bonnes réponses dans peu de temps. Merci pour ta review et pour ton p'tit mot pour mon nanniversereuuu ! J'espère que tes fêtes se sont bien passées bisous !

 **kayliah (Guest):** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies toujours autant et désolée pour l'attente... J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes merci pour ta review !

 **Nouvelle (Guest):** Ahah je te souhaite la bienvenue parmi nous ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies mon histoire ça me fait très plaisir ! En ce qui concerne Clarke c'est vrai qu'elle peut sembler un peu immature et que son comportement vis à vis de Lexa change très vite mais c'est parce qu'elle n'a jamais "vécue" auparavant. Elle a toujours été sous la coupe de son oncle et n'a pas pu vraiment se découvrir ni découvrir les réactions de son corps et les sentiments qui pouvaient se développer entre elle et les autres. C'est pour cela qu'elle change rapidement avec Lexa car elle découvre la vie et qu'elle n'a plus envie de perdre de temps, qu'elle fonce tête baissée dans sa relation avec Lexa et qu'elle va vite (comme n'importe qui avec son premier amour j'ai envie de dire). Sinon quant à ton suspect... tu verras ça très vite. Merci de ta review.

 **Little Monkey Fanfic:** Oh bah non je me doute bien que tu ne penses jamais au rating M; moi non plus d'ailleurs; quelle idée saugrenue *clin d'œil* (oui j'utilise de grands mots ahah). Ahah je t'imagine bien entrain de stresser devant ton écran ! Ne t'en fais pas nous allons bientôt enquêter sur cet agresseur ! Merci pour ta review et ton p'tit mot !

 **Dragoncila:** Muito obrigado !

 **Werydick (Guest):** Merci beaucoup !

 **Cyelab (Guest):** Merci ! La réponse bientôt !

Voilà voilà ! Je vais vous laisser lire en espérant que ça vous plaise !

Note : La série ne m'appartient pas.

Note 2 : Désolée s'il y a des fautes.

* * *

Lexa avait fini par s'endormir, totalement exténuée par les événements qui venaient de se dérouler. Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard et constata que le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé, elle avait sûrement dû dormir 2-3 heures. Elle posa ensuite ses yeux sur sa belle qui était toujours couchée sur le dos, la tête tournée vers Lexa. La brune se rallongea auprès de sa bien-aimée et lui caressa délicatement le contour de son visage de son index et en profita pour enlever les quelques cheveux qui s'étaient déposés sur son magnifique visage. Elle contempla Clarke pendant un moment avant de voir de légers battement de cils. Lexa fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha plus de la blonde qui finit par ouvrir les yeux quelques secondes plus tard. Un énorme sourire apparu sur le visage de la brune qui colla son front à celui de Clarke.

-" _Lexa..._ "

-" _Comment tu te sens princesse ?_ "

-" _Comme si je m'étais fait écraser par des tonnes de roches..._ " Lexa fronça les sourcils et déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de la blonde.

-" _Oh princesse..._ "

-" _Tu es restée toute la nuit ?_ "

-" _Je t'ai dit que je n'allais pas te laisser._ "

-" _Merci..._ "

-" _C'est normal Clarke. Je ne pouvais pas partir._ " Un moment passa sans qu'elles ne parlent, Lexa continuait de caresser le dos de Clarke et ses doigts tournèrent depuis quelques secondes autour de la plaie de la blonde.

-" _De quoi ça a l'air ?_ "

-" _Pas très bien._ "

-" _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé réellement ?_ "

-" _De quoi tu te souviens ?_ "

-" _Je me souviens de marcher vers ta chambre, il y avait du bruit derrière moi mais il n'y avait personne. Je sentais que quelqu'un était là, j'ai voulu courir pour te rejoindre mais j'ai sentis que l'on m'attrapait et qu'une lame rentrait en moi. C'est tout ce dont je me souviens avant le noir complet._ "

-" _Mais comment est-ce possible que personne n'ai rien vu ? Il doit toujours y avoir un garde en permanence dans le couloir de ma chambre._ "

-" _Il n'y avait personne._ "

Lexa fronça les sourcils. Elle pensait que quelqu'un devait être rentré à l'intérieur du palais sans se faire prendre mais à présent qu'elle savait qu'aucun garde n'était présent dans le couloir cette nuit, l'agresseur de Clarke ne pouvait être que de l'intérieur. Elle devait prévenir Anya et Raven de faire attention. Pourquoi vouloir s'en prendre à Clarke, telle était toujours la question mais pour le moment elle devait découvrir qui était cette personne.

-" _Je te promets qu'on va trouver la personne qui t'a fait ça._ "

-" _Je sais Lexa, tu n'arrêteras pas tant que tu sauras qui c'est._ "

-" _Exactement et je te jure qu'une fois que cette personne sera devant moi je lui transpercerais le cœur._ " Clarke sourit à Lexa et tout redevint silencieux pendant quelques minutes avant que la blonde ne reprenne la parole.

-" _J'ai super mal Lexa._ "

-" _Tu veux que j'aille chercher ta mère ? Elle est dans ta chambre._ "

-" _Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait dans ma chambre ?_ "

-" _Hier soir Raven et Anya t'ont trouvée et Anya est partit chercher ta mère pour te soigner. Elle était très fatiguée et je l'ai envoyé dormir._ " Clarke ne voulait pas déranger sa mère qui devait toujours être entrain de dormir mais elle avait terriblement besoin d'un réconfort maternel.

-" _Je veux bien que tu ailles la chercher._ " La brune lui sourit avant de déposer à nouveau un baiser sur la tempe de Clarke avant de se lever.

-" _Ne bouges pas._ "

Clarke resta alors allongée sans bouger en repensant aux événements de la veille. La personne qui lui avait fait cela devait être vraiment expérimentée car elle n'avait vraiment vu personne. Elle repensa à ce que Lexa lui avait dit, c'est vrai qu'il y avait normalement toujours au moins un garde quand il faisait nuit dans le couloir de sa chambre et de celle de sa brune. Cependant elle n'avait vu aucun garde, ce pourrait-il que ce soit un des gardes qu'il l'ai attaquée ? Elle essayait de se remémorer le maximum de détails mais rien ne lui revenait à part la vision de cette main féminine sur sa bouche.

Lexa rentra dans la chambre de Clarke et vit Abby enroulée dans les fourrures. Elle ressemblait à Clarke quand elle dormait. Elle s'approcha du lit et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Abby et la secoua un peu. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que cette dernière ne se réveille. Elle cligna des yeux avant de regarder Lexa. Soudain tous les événements qui s'étaient déroulés lui revinrent et elle se leva d'un coup paniquée.

-" _Il est arrivé quelque chose à Clarke ?_ "

-" _Calmez-vous Abby tout va bien, elle demande juste à vous voir._ " Des larmes vinrent dans les yeux d'Abby en apprenant que sa fille s'était réveillée, que le poison n'avait pas eu le temps d'affecter son corps.

-" _Elle s'est réveillée ?_ " Lexa sourit à Abby.

-" _Oui._ "

La mère de la blonde sortit de la chambre pour pénétrer directement dans celle de la brune. Clarke tourna la tête en direction de la porte et sourit quand elle vit sa mère approcher. Abby se mit à genoux sur le lit et posa ses mains sur l'épaule et le visage de sa fille. Lexa se mit en retrait vers la porte de la salle de bain pour laisser un minimum d'intimité aux deux femmes.

-" _Comment tu te sens ma chérie ?_ "

-" _J'ai mal partout maman._ "

-" _Ce n'est rien, c'est ton corps qui lutte pour se réparer ça va vite passer. Je vais jeter un coup d'œil à ta plaie d'accord ?_ "

Clarke hocha la tête en réponse. Abby retira alors délicatement la légère couche protectrice que les plantes qu'elle avait appliquées la veille avaient formée. Cela révéla alors que la plaie était encore bien présente mais légèrement fermée ce qui empêcherait des saignements. Abby était confiante, la plaie serait très vite complètement cicatrisée.

-" _Ça se présente bien ma chérie. Ta blessure est déjà légèrement refermée, les plantes que je t'ai appliquées sont très efficaces. Je vais aller en chercher d'autres à l'infirmerie pour refaire un pansement. Lexa vous voulez bien préparer la même infusion qu'hier pour la douleur ?_ "

-" _Bien sûr._ " Abby partit en direction de l'infirmerie et Lexa s'occupa de l'infusion. Une fois prête elle se tourna vers Clarke qui la regarda en souriant.

-" _Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça princesse ?_ "

-" _Parce que tu es magnifique et que je t'aime._ "

-" _D'accord... tu es magnifique aussi Clarke._ "

-" _Désolée si je te parais bizarre mais j'ai cru que je n'allais jamais te revoir._ "

-" _Ce n'est rien princesse_." Lexa s'assit sur le lit et passa sa main dans les cheveux de Clarke. Elle mit le gobelet au niveau de la bouche de la blonde. " _Allez bois ça._ "

-" _Ça a un goût immonde ce truc tu sais._ " Lexa rigola légèrement.

-" _Oui ça a l'air mais ça va calmer la douleur. Allez !_ " Clarke bu le contenu du gobelet avant de tousser et de grimacer.

-" _Ah c'est vraiment dégoûtant !_ "

-" _Un vrai bébé._ "

-" _Ne te moque pas je suis blessée._ " Dit Clarke en faisant semblant d'être vexée mais en gardant quand même un sourire.

-" _Oh ça y est madame est blessée alors ça se prend pour la reine._ " Elles rigolèrent un moment.

-" _Approche._ " Dit Clarke. Lexa s'allongea aux côtés de la blonde et cette dernière plaça sa main sur la hanche de la brune avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Cela surpris légèrement Lexa car elle n'avait pas l'habitude que Clarke soit aussi... entreprenante mais elle n'allait sûrement pas s'en plaindre. Elles continuèrent à s'embrasser sans remarquer Abby rentrant dans la chambre. Cette dernière se stoppa un moment, n'étant toujours pas habituée à ce genre de vision. Elle se racla la gorge et Lexa roula en dehors du lit.

-" _Désolée._ " Dit Lexa embarrassée alors que Clarke avait un léger sourire même si elle rougissait.

-" _Ce n'est rien. Voilà j'ai les plantes. Ce sera rapide après je vous laisse toutes les deux._ "

Cette phrase fit rougir Lexa qui tourna la tête vers le mur derrière elle. Abby était gênée par la situation mais elle s'amusait énormément de la réaction des deux jeunes femmes lorsqu'elle parlait de leur relation. Elle appliqua les plantes broyées sur la plaie de Clarke.

-" _Voilà maintenant ne bouge pas le temps que ça prenne après tu pourras t'allonger sur le dos mais n'exerce pas trop de pression dessus non plus._ "

-" _Merci maman._ "

-" _Ça va aller ma puce ?_ "

-" _Ça va aller._ "

-" _Je vais retourner à l'infirmerie, il y a de nouveaux patients qui ont besoin d'aide._ "

-" _Tu repasse me voir dans la journée ?_ "

-" _Bien sûr._ " Abby embrassa sa fille avant de se lever.

-" _Vous vous occupez bien d'elle._ " Dit-elle à Lexa.

-" _Évidement._ "

Abby sorti de la chambre et Lexa accourra se rallonger auprès de Clarke. Elles restèrent ainsi un moment à se regarder. Lexa passa la main sur le pansement de Clarke et constata qu'il était sec.

-" _Tu veux aller prendre un bain ?_ "

-" _Oh oui._ "

-" _Je vais préparer l'eau._ "

-" _D'accord._ " Quelques minutes plus tard la brune revint dans la chambre et passa ses bras autour du corps de sa compagne et la souleva légèrement, l'emmenant ainsi dans la salle de bain et la déposa au bord du bassin.

-" _Tu as besoin d'aide pour retirer tes vêtements ?_ "

-" _Non ça va aller merci Lexa._ "

-" _Bien alors je... vais te laisser._ " La brune se tourna en direction de la porte pour laisser la blonde se laver tranquillement mais fut tout de suite arrêter par la main de Clarke lui saisissant l'avant-bras.

-" _Attends... tu... tu ne veux pas... venir avec moi ?_ " Lexa écarquilla les yeux à la demande de la blonde.

-" _Tu veux que je prenne un bain avec toi ?_ "

-" _Oui._ "

-" _Tu... tu es sûre princesse parce que je pensais que... enfin que... tu n'aimais pas te montrer nue devant quelqu'un d'autre._ "

-" _J'ai très envie de te sentir près de moi Lexa._ " Le cœur de la brune se gonfla.

-" _Très bien, tes désirs sont des ordres princesse._ "

Lexa s'approcha tout de même de Clarke et commença à retirer son haut délicatement pour que sa blessure ne lui fasse pas trop mal. Elle se mit ensuite à genoux et retira le bas laissant la blonde nue devant Lexa. Clarke était tout de même gênée mais quand elle vit les yeux de la brune s'assombrirent et la regarder intensément, elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi belle et désirée. Lexa, elle, avait le souffle coupé et des vagues de désir se déclenchaient en elle. Clarke était d'une beauté impressionnante. Elle avait déjà eu un aperçu de cette beauté quand elles avaient eu une séance de baisers assez osé mais là c'était sans comparaisons. Elle se redressa et commença à enlever doucement ses vêtements et se retrouva vite nue devant Clarke qui la regardait intensément de bas en haut.

-" _Tu es sublime Lexa._ "

-" _Pas autant que toi princesse._ "

Lexa rentra alors dans le bassin et s'adossa contre une paroi et fit signe à Clarke de la rejoindre. La blonde eu un peu mal en se déplaçant mais se retrouva vite le dos plaqué contre le corps de sa belle qui avait les bras enroulés autour de sa taille. La sensation de leur corps nus l'un contre l'autre déclenchait en elles un désir incommensurable. Lexa parsema la nuque de la blonde de tendres baisers et ses mains passaient de ses cuisses à la limite de ses seins. Elles profitèrent de la présence de l'autre pendant un moment, se caressant tendrement la peau mais n'allant pas plus loin. D'une part, parce que Clarke n'avait pas envie que sa première fois se passe dans un bassin et de l'autre, parce que Lexa ne savait pas si Clarke était prête à aller plus loin. Elles finirent par sortir du bassin et Lexa les enveloppa dans un drap et souleva à nouveau Clarke avant d'aller se mettre dans le lit. La blonde se blottit dans les bras de la brune et commença à se rendormir. Lexa quant à elle était bien trop occupée à combattre son désir pour avoir sommeil.

La lueur du soleil commençait à percer les quelque nuages présent dans le ciel et Anya pénétra doucement dans la chambre ne sachant pas si les deux jeunes femmes étaient endormies. Elle fut attendrie par la vision qui s'offrait à elle. Clarke dans les bras de Lexa, les deux recouvertes d'un fin drap laissant deviner qu'elles étaient nues dessous. Elle constata que Lexa n'était pas endormie et qu'elle la regardait.

-" _Quand tu disais que tu serais là dès les premiers rayons du soleil tu ne rigolais pas._ " Dit Lexa en chuchotant.

-" _Elle m'a fait vraiment peur cette petite._ " Répondit Anya sur le même ton. " _Et je m'inquiétais pour toi._ "

-" _Ça va, Abby lui a refait un pansement ce matin et elle a dit que la plaie avait commencé à se refermer donc c'est bon signe et là on vient de prendre un bain._ "

-" _Ensemble ?_ "

-" _Oui._ "

-" _Et bien ça avance alors vous deux. Je suis contente qu'elle aille bien._ "

-" _Oui ça avance._ " Répondit Lexa légèrement gênée. " _Elle va vite se remettre je pense. Comment va Raven ? Je sais que ça a été dur pour elle._ "

-" _Elle ne va pas très bien, elle s'en veut beaucoup car elle n'a pas réagi quand elle a vu Clarke au sol._ "

-" _Elle n'a pas de raisons de s'en vouloir, elle ne savait pas quoi faire c'est normal elle n'a jamais été confrontée à cela._ "

-" _C'est ce que je lui ai dit mais bon. Là elle dors._ "

-" _Mm. Aufait tu ne sais pas qui était censé être de garde dans le couloir cette nuit ?_ "

-" _Non je ne sais pas pourquoi ?_ "

-" _Parce que Clarke m'a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun garde._ "

-" _Comment est-ce possible il doit toujours y avoir un garde la nuit._ "

-" _Exactement !_ _Alors soit il y en avait un mais il s'est fait attaquer par la personne qui a fait cela à Clarke, soit l'agresseur était ce garde, soit c'était le complice de l'agresseur et l'a aidé. Je ne vois pas d'autres explications. Cela prouve par la même occasion que l'agresseur est quelqu'un d'intérieur au palais._ "

-" _Je vais me renseigner sur le garde qui était censé être dans le couloir et je l'amènerait ici pour qu'on lui pose 2-3 petites questions._ "

-" _Merci Anya._ "

-" _Pas de soucis. Bon je vais retourner aux côtés de Raven._ "

-" _Oui vas-y._ " Anya sortit de la chambre et Clarke se réveilla.

-" _Il y avait quelqu'un ?_ "

-" _Oui Anya elle voulait savoir comment tu allais._ "

-" _Ah d'accord._ "

-" _Clarke ?_ "

-" _Mmm ?_ "

-" _Je vais devoir m'absenter quelques heures ce soir car nous avons un conseil de généraux ce soir et il y a un repas et un bal après._ "

-" _D'accord. Un bal ? Tu vas danser Lexa ?_ "

-" _Non je ne vais pas danser, je ne veux danser qu'avec toi princesse._ "

-" _Je te réserve une danse pour quand tu rentreras._ "

-" _C'est vrai ?_ "

-" _Oui c'est vrai._ "

-" _Merci princesse. Ce sera un grand honneur._ "

-" _Cela dit je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir me tenir debout bien longtemps avec ma blessure._ "

-" _Ne t'en fais pas je te porterais._ "

-" _Ça marche._ "

Clarke se rendormi rapidement et Lexa ne tarda pas à la suivre. La journée se passa tranquillement, rythmée par les visites d'Abby et d'Anya. Le soir arriva vite et Lexa se prépara pour la soirée, elle mit son armure mais laissa son visage sans peinture. Elle fit un câlin à Clarke et l'embrassa tendrement avant de quitter la chambre.

 **POV Lexa**

Je quitte pour la première fois depuis hier ma chambre. Je n'ai pas envie de laisser Clarke mais je ne peux pas manquer cette soirée. Je rejoins Anya au bout du couloir et nous marchons en direction du conseil. Ce dernier tourne autour des entraînements des seconds, des nouvelles du village et des changements à venir. Nous parlons aussi des différentes alliances et j'apprends que ça commence à s'agiter dans l'Ice nation. Je me demande bien ce qu'ils sont entrain de préparer mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je me retrouve vite installée à une table aux côtés d'Anya à regarder plusieurs personnes entrain de danser et je n'ai qu'une envie c'est celle de retourner auprès de ma bien aimée et de la serrer dans mes bras, de sentir son corps pressé contre le mien. Je rougis quand je repense à ce matin et à son corps nu contre le mien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Clarke se montre aussi entreprenante tout à coup mais j'en suis quand même ravie. J'ai besoin moi aussi de la sentir près de moi car j'ai eu la plus grande peur de ma vie hier soir. Mes pensées sont interrompues par Anya.

-" _J'ai envie de me tirer de là._ "

-" _Moi aussi Anya mais on se doit d'être ici._ "

-" _Pas forcément, nous avons fait acte de présence, nous pouvons très bien avoir une affaire urgente à régler._ "

-" _Une affaire comme retourner au plus vite aux côtés de Raven ?_ "

-" _Ne fais pas comme si tu ne mourrais pas d'envie de te blottir contre ta blonde._ "

-" _Tu n'as pas tort._ "

-" _Bon alors on se tire ?_ "

-" _Oh que oui._ "

Nous sortons de la salle non sans saluer quelques personnes et nous marchons en direction de ma chambre. Anya me fait part que ses recherches n'ont toujours rien donné mais qu'elle allait aller voir la personne en charge de la répartition des gardes demain. J'ai hâte d'interroger ce garde. Nous arrivons dans le couloir et je vois Raven qui sort de ma chambre. Elle nous voit et attends que nous la rejoignons.

-" _Ça va ?_ " Demandai-je à la brune.

-" _Ça va et vous Heda ?_ "

-" _On fait aller._ "

-" _La soirée à finie tôt ?_ " Nous demanda-t-elle.

-" _Non mais on en avait marre et puis j'avais hâte d'être auprès de toi._ " Répondit Anya et je vis que Raven rougissait.

-" _Bon moi je vais rentrer dans ma chambre veuillez m'excuser._ "

-" _A demain Lexa._ " Me dit Anya alors que je rentre dans la pièce. Je vois Clarke allongée sur le lit. Elle se redresse en me voyant et me lance un grand sourire.

-" _C'était bien cette soirée ?_ "

-" _Ennuyeuse à mourir._ "

-" _Pauvre Lexa._ "

-" _Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyer ?_ "

-" _Non j'ai passé un moment avec Raven._ "

-" _Tu m'as manquée._ "

-" _Toi aussi Lexa._ " Je la serre dans mes bras avant qu'elle ne s'écarte. " _Je t'avais promis une danse non ?_ " Je lui souris avant de la prendre dans mes bras et me lever, l'entraînant avec moi.

 **Fin POV Lexa**

 **POV Clarke**

Lexa vient de sortir de la chambre et je me retrouve seule avec mes pensées. Elle me manque déjà. Depuis que je me suis réveillée ce matin j'ai envie de la sentir près de moi en permanence. Je lui ai même demandé de prendre un bain avec moi. J'aurais été incapable de ça il y a encore deux jours mais mon agression m'a fait prendre conscience que j'avais besoin d'être en contact avec Lexa, que j'avais besoin de sentir son corps, de la sentir tout entière. J'ai compris que je laissais passer trop de temps et que je ne profitais pas de l'instant présent avec elle. J'ai failli mourir hier soir et je n'aurais jamais exploré ma relation jusqu'au bout avec elle. Je sais que c'est elle, c'est la personne avec qui je passerais ma vie. C'était la bonne. Alors j'avais envie de faire passer notre relation à une étape supérieure. Je pense qu'elle n'a pas dû trop comprendre mon revirement très rapide mais je ne peux pas le contrôler. J'ai besoin qu'elle soit avec moi et qu'elle soit contre mon corps. Je ne l'ai quasiment pas lâchée de la journée. On s'est seulement rhabiller de notre bain que lorsque ma mère est venue toquer à notre porte en milieu d'après-midi. Là je me sens seule sans elle, elle n'est partie que depuis environ une heure mais elle me manque terriblement. Enfait, je pense que j'ai peur qu'elle m'échappe. Je sais que ça aurait pu être le cas cette nuit et je n'ai pas envie de perdre le moindre moment que je peux passer en sa compagnie. Je me fais sortir de mes pensées par un timide toquement à la porte. Je vis Raven entrer le regard triste, elle ne dit pas un mot et vient s'asseoir à mes côtés.

-" _Tu vas bien Raven ?_ " Quelques larmes coulent de ses yeux.

-" _Je suis désolée Clarke ?_ " Je suis un peu prise au dépourvu.

-" _Pourquoi ?_ "

-" _Hier soir je t'ai vu dans le couloir entrain de te vider de ton sang et je n'ai rien fais. J'étais à côté de toi mais je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'étais totalement paralysée._ " Je ne savais pas ça. Je comprenais pourquoi elle s'en voulait mais moi c'était tout le contraire. Dieu sait comment j'aurais réagi si la situation avait été inversée. Je vois qu'elle a peur de ma réaction alors je lui réponds vite.

-" _Raven regardes moi._ " Elle leva la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans les miens. " _Je ne t'en veux absolument pas._ "

-" _Tu as failli mourir Clarke. J'étais là et je n'ai rien fais. Si Anya n'était pas arrivée je..._ "

-" _Mais elle est arrivée. Raven tu n'as jamais été confrontée à ce genre de choses. Je pense que j'aurais pu réagir différemment mais parce que j'ai déjà vécu des situations horribles. Je te rappelle que j'ai planté un couteau dans la gorge de mon oncle et comme toi je suis restée paralysée ensuite. Je t'assure que tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir._ "

-" _Tu es sûre ?_ "

-" _Oui je ne t'en veux pas et toi tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir d'accord ?_ "

-" _D'accord. Promis on va trouver celui ou celle qui t'as fait ça._ "

-" _Je pense que l'on peut dire 'celle'. J'ai vu une main qui me semblait celle d'une fille plaquée sur ma bouche avant de sentir la lame._ "

-" _Qui pourrait vouloir faire ça ?_ "

-" _Je n'en sais rien mais Lexa est bien déterminée à tuer cette personne._ "

-" _Ça je me doute, tu l'aurais vu hier soir._ "

-" _J'imagine bien._ "

 **Fin POV Clarke**

Raven et Clarke continuèrent de parler jusqu'à ce que la brune décide de rejoindre sa chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard Clarke était blottie dans les bras de Lexa, les deux tournants doucement sur elles-mêmes. Des baisers vinrent rapidement se placer sur leurs nuques respectives, toutes deux recherchant la présence et le contact de l'autre. Les mains se firent baladeuses. Clarke décala sa tête pour venir embrasser langoureusement Lexa. Le souffle leur manqua rapidement mais elles ne s'arrêtaient pas. Des gémissements et de longs soupirs se firent vite entendre. Le désir montait de plus en plus chez l'une et l'autre et Lexa finit par rompre le contact.

-" _Clarke il faut que l'on se calme._ "

-" _Pourquoi Lexa ? C'est une très mauvaise idée._ "

-" _Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir m'arrêter si on continue._ "

Clarke parvint à s'allonger sur le lit entraînant Lexa avec elle qui se retrouva au-dessus de la blonde. Cette dernière embrassa à nouveau passionnément la brune avant d'écarter légèrement sa tête, de regarder Lexa dans les yeux et de lui chuchoter.

-" _Je n'ai pas envie que tu t'arrêtes._ "

* * *

Voilà voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu !


	18. Chapter 18

Hello ! Je suis désolée du retard mais je suis méga méga chargée en ce moment avec les cours, les contrôles, les devoirs, c'est pour ça. Mais sachez que même si je suis chargée je ne mettrais jamais plus de 2 semaines pour mettre un nouveau chapitre c'est promis. Mais ma période de rush ne devrait pas durer trop longtemps donc y'a pas trop de soucis à se faire.

Bon sinon je vois que la fin du dernier chapitre à susciter quelques réactions *clin d'œil*. Ce chapitre sera rating M léger, je sais que ça va faire plaisir à certaines personne...Non ! Je ne pense pas du tout à toi Little Monkey Fanfic... Sachez que c'est la toute première fois que j'écris dans ce genre de rating donc je ne suis pas douée, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. Je mets une petite indication qui est celle-ci "o00o" en début et en fin de la partie rating M, léger je le rappelle, pour les personnes qui n'aiment pas trop. Quoi ? Oui c'est bon j'ai finis de parler.

 **Dragoncila:** Ahah obrigado ! Por que matar Clarke ? Resposta é para depois... :-D Obrigado pelo seu comentário !

 **kayliah (Guest):** Merci de ta review ! L'enquête avance doucement mais sûrement. Et oui notre petite Clarke passe à la vitesse supérieure.

 **Werydick (Guest):** Oh tu sais je pense que Clarke sera partante pour tout combat. Elle apprend vite et à un très bon professeur. Merci de ta review !

 **Limk:** Ahah oui excitante la fin. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et merci de ta review.

 **Nouvelle (Guest):** Ahah oui c'est vrai que la relation Raven/Anya peut sembler surprenante c'est vrai que tu as raison et qu'elles ne se sont jamais vues dans la série mais j'ai lu des fics ou c'était ce pairing et j'ai accroché, j'avais pas prévu de le mettre dans ma fic mais bon j'écris au fur et à mesure donc des idées viennent un peu par hasard. Je suis contente que tu aimes l'évolution de Clarke et pour ton suspect... c'est à la fin j'en dis pas plus. Merci de ta review !

 **Mariecdc:** Ahah mais si c'est marrant de laisser des fins comme ça... enfin quand c'est moi qui écrit. Merci de tes commentaires ça fait plaisir !

 **Julixena452** : Oui oui oui ça devient chaud ! Et oui pauvre Raven... Puis pour l'Ice nation... Mmm peut être... ahah merci de ta review !

 **Little Monkey Fanfic:** Ahah voilà la suite ! Tu as demandé du M c'est ça ? Bon à mon avis ce n'est pas un super M mais ça l'est quand même, j'ai fait au mieux. Moi aussi je me demande comment elles ont fait pour résister dans le bain mais tout est une question de mental ahah ! Merci de ta review !

 **JustineJecie (Guest):** Ahah merci ! Un kiss de mwa pour le retard. Sinon pour la reprise de the 100 je suis contente même si je pense que le premier épisode aurait dû durer 2 ou 3 heures de plus. Oh non calmons nous ne tuons personne pour le moment, je pense que cette Niylah ne durera pas longtemps, si c'est le contraire qui se passe on pourra envisager de la tuer oui ahah. Merci de ta review !

 **Cyelab (Guest):** Ahah merci de ta review !

Voilà je vous ai assez embêté je vous laisse lire.

Note 1 : La série ne m'appartient pas.

Note 2 : Désolée s'il y a des fautes.

* * *

-" _Je n'ai pas envie que tu t'arrêtes._ "

Le cœur de Lexa s'emballa en entendant ce que venais de dire Clarke. Elle se trouvait là, allongée au-dessus de Clarke, les bras de part et d'autre du visage de celle-ci. Elle était ravie que la blonde commence à se sentir en confiance avec elle et à plus se libérer comme elle l'avait fait il y a quelques heures dans leur bain mais là c'était une tout autre chose. Elle ne voulait pas que ce qui lui est arrivé la pousse à faire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait comme celle de faire l'amour avec elle. Lexa désirais terriblement Clarke et elle avait rêvé que cette dernière lui dise ces mots mais à présent, elle n'était pas sûre que la blonde soit réellement prête.

-" _Clarke..._ " Clarke ressentait que Lexa s'était tendue et elle eut peur d'avoir dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, ou pire que la brune ne veuille pas d'elle.

-" _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lexa ? Tu... tu n'as pas envie de moi ?_ " Demanda timidement la blonde.

-" _Quoi ?! Si ! Si bien sûr que j'ai envie de toi Clarke, j'ai vraiment vraiment vraiment envie de toi mais..._ "

-" _Mais ?_ "

-" _Je n'ai pas envie que tu te précipites à faire quoique ce soit à cause de ce qu'il t'est arrivé._ " Clarke posa sa main sur le bras de Lexa et le caressa lentement.

-" _Lexa, je reconnais que mon agression m'a permis d'y voir plus clair. J'ai envie de profiter de toi au maximum parce qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'il peut se passer, ça aurait pu être toi qui te serait fait attaqué. J'en ai marre de toujours attendre. J'ai attendu des années avant d'avoir le courage de me libérer de mon oncle et j'ai encore attendu de voir si les sentiments que je ressentais envers toi étaient vrais et j'ai de nouveau attendu pour être avec toi. J'ai attendu toute ma vie et là j'ai envie qu'elle commence. Elle a certes démarré quand je suis arrivé ici mais je commence à vivre pleinement depuis que je suis avec toi. Je ne me précipite pas Lexa, je fais seulement ce que j'ai envie de faire tu comprends ?_ "

Lexa comprenait parfaitement. Lorsqu'elle avait été appelée à être Heda, elle avait été obligée de se priver de beaucoup de choses et de vivre d'une certaine manière. Elle s'était habituée à son mode de vie mais elle avait envie de se lâcher aussi. Alors lorsqu'elle rencontra Costia, ce fût comme une bouffée d'air frais. Elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait avec elle. Clarke était comme la brune, elle avait été privée toute sa vie à cause de son oncle et là elle voulait croquer la vie à pleine dent, encore plus maintenant qu'elle avait failli mourir.

-" _Je te comprends plus que ce que tu crois Clarke._ "

 **o00o**

Lexa se pencha et pris les lèvres de Clarke avec les siennes. Elle l'embrassa lentement, sa langue vint quémander à la blonde d'ouvrir ses lèvres ce qu'elle fit immédiatement laissant la langue de la brune envahir sa bouche. Lexa passa ses bras sous ceux de Clarke pour s'allonger et permettant ainsi à cette dernière de faire délicatement balader ses mains sur le dos de Lexa. La pression du corps de la brune provoquait des ondes de plaisir dans celui de Clarke qui se mit à gémir, légèrement perdue entre cette sensation et celle du baiser enflammé de Lexa. Cette dernière commençait à déplacer ses mains sur le corps de Clarke, passant subtilement de la courbe de ses seins à ses hanches. Au bout d'un moment elle prit le bord du haut de la blonde et commença à le remonter. Clarke leva les bras et légèrement ses épaules pour permettre à Lexa de le lui enlever. Lexa se redressa et profita de la vue qu'elle avait des seins de sa compagne, elle se pencha rapidement pour reprendre les lèvres de Clarke et promener ses mains sur son corps.

Clarke décida d'enlever à son tour le haut de la brune ce qu'elle fit rapidement et ses mains purent alors découvrir le dos de Lexa. Sa peau était tellement douce. Lexa ne tarda pas à passer une de ses jambes entre celles de Clarke et exercer des pressions ce qui fit soupirer lourdement cette dernière qui était perdue dans ses émotions. Lexa se redressa et déboutonna le pantalon de Clarke pour le faire glisser lentement et enfin l'enlever. Le seul sous vêtement que portait la blonde partit en même temps la laissant allongée, nue, sous le regarde prédateur de Lexa qui n'était plus qu'un gigantesque brasier. Cette dernière se rallongea et embrassa passionnément Clarke. Elle commençait à déplacer doucement sa main vers le bas ventre de sa compagne mais se stoppa si jamais Clarke décidait qu'elle voulait arrêter. C'est tout le contraire qui se produisit car elle attrapa la main de Lexa et la plaça sur sexe ce qui provoqua un gémissement chez les deux jeunes femmes. S'en suivit de longues et lentes caresses sur l'endroit devenu le plus sensible du corps de la blonde qui n'en pouvait déjà plus.

Lexa déplaça sa main jusqu'à placer ses doigts à l'entrée de Clarke. Elle se stoppa et se redressa pour regarder la blonde qui ouvrit les yeux à la perte de caresses. Elle sourit à Lexa comme pour lui donner son accord. Cette dernière se rallongea sur Clarke et plaça sa main "libre" sur le côté du visage de la blonde et caressa son visage et ses cheveux tout en déposant de doux baisers allant de sa joue à l'arrête de sa mâchoire ainsi que derrière son oreille pour revenir à sa joue. Clarke se sentait comme dans une bulle remplie de nuages. Lexa était très douce et prévenante avec elle et elle adorait ça. La brune finit par faire rentrer délicatement deux de ses doigts en Clarke qui serra ses mains ce qui fit rentrer légèrement ses ongles dans le dos de Lexa qui se stoppa pour laisser la blonde s'adapter à l'intrusion tout en continuant ses baisers. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes Clarke bougea ses hanches pour faire comprendre à Lexa qu'elle voulait continuer et qui ne se fit pas prier pour le faire. Clarke sentait une vague immense de plaisir la parcourir après les multiples va et viens de Lexa. Elle se cramponna à la brune qui la serrait dans ses bras tout en continuant ses mouvements pour la faire profiter au maximum de son orgasme. La blonde était totalement absente, n'ayant plus du tout conscience d'où elle se trouvait. Elle ressentait seulement une chaleur lui parcourir tout le corps. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux, essoufflée quelques secondes plus tard. Lexa, elle, était subjuguée par la blonde et déposait des baisers sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

-" _Ça va ?_ " Demanda Lexa.

-" _Ça va très très bien._ " Souffla Clarke le sourire aux lèvres ce qui fit rire la brune.

Clarke fit basculer Lexa sur le côté pour se retrouver au-dessus d'elle et l'embrassa passionnément. Vite, les mains de la blonde se baladaient sur le corps de la brune. Elles continuèrent à se faire l'amour pendant une bonne partie de la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'elles tombent de sommeil, complètement exténuées.

 **o00o**

La nuit qu'avait passée Clarke avait été parfaite. Elle se réveillait doucement tout en sentant la douceur du corps de Lexa pressé contre le sien. Les images de la veille lui revenaient les unes après les autres. La faible luminosité de la pièce qui n'était éclairée que par 2-3 bougies. La manière dont les mains de la brune avaient exploré son corps, la façon dont laquelle Clarke avait découvert celui de Lexa. La tendresse avec laquelle la brune l'avait tenue, l'avait regardée. La sensation nouvelle qui avait parcourue son corps. La chaleur du corps de sa compagne en contraste avec la fraîcheur de la pièce. La douceur des fourrures qui glissaient lentement sur sa peau. Tout avait été parfait. Elle s'était endormi doucement, le corps recouvert de sueur et le cœur encore battant. Lexa l'avait suivie quasiment tout de suite après avoir enlevé les quelques cheveux qui étaient collés au visage de Clarke à cause de la sueur. Après l'avoir observée un moment, totalement subjuguée par la beauté émanant de la blonde, c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle s'endormie sur le torse de Clarke.

La blonde ouvrit doucement les yeux, s'habituant à la faible lumière du soleil qui commençait à se lever présente dans la pièce. Elle tourna légèrement sa tête pour regarder Lexa et un grand sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Elle était heureuse. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était réellement heureuse. Son ventre n'était plus qu'une nuée de papillons tourbillonnant férocement et son cœur battait si fort qu'elle pensait qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Lexa ressenti exactement pareil lorsqu'elle se réveilla en sentant le corps de sa blonde bouger sous elle. Elle ouvrit à son tour les yeux et regarda Clarke sans parler pendant un moment avant de prendre la parole.

-" _Bonjour princesse._ " Dit-elle d'une voix mélodieuse.

-" _Bonjour belle brune._ " Répondit Clarke en souriant.

-" _Bien dormi ?_ "

-" _On ne peut mieux._ " Lexa ne fit qu'un sourire pour répondre.

-" _Ça va princesse ?_ "

-" _Si par "ça va" tu me demandes si je regrette ce que l'on a fait alors je te réponds que je suis heureuse._ "

-" _C'est vrai ?_ "

-" _La nuit que tu viens de m'offrir Lexa était magnifique._ " Lexa était aux anges en entendant la réponse de Clarke mais elle décida de faire la fière.

-" _En même temps il ne fallait pas s'attendre à autre chose venant de moi princesse._ " Clarke ria, sachant pertinemment que Lexa avait été touchée par sa phrase.

-" _Il est vrai que vous êtes plutôt douée Heda._ "

-" _Ah oui ?_ "

Lexa commençait à remonter son visage et captura rapidement les lèvres de Clarke avec les siennes. Elle s'allongea complètement sur Clarke et continua de l'embrasser passionnément, baiser auquel la blonde répondit plus qu'enthousiaste. Les mains de Clarke commençaient à se promener sur le dos de Lexa dont la peau était légèrement froide. La blonde brisa le baiser et commençait à en déposer une multitude sur le cou et la clavicule de la belle brune qui gémit doucement. Cette dernière passa sa jambe entre celles de Clarke et commençait à appuyer doucement causant un soupir chez Clarke. Elles furent stopper lorsqu'elles entendirent la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrir brusquement, Abby sur le pas de la porte les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts.

-" _Maman ?! Je..._ "

-" _Je vais t'attendre à l'infirmerie Clarke, viens me rejoindre quand tu seras prête._ " Abby dit cette phrase rapidement et sortit de la chambre tout de suite après laissant les deux jeunes femmes le cœur battant.

-" _Euh..._ " Commença Clarke.

-" _Ça c'était gênant._ " Répondit Lexa.

-" _Plus que gênant. En plus je dois la voir après..._ "

-" _Ça va aller Clarke ce n'est pas comme si elle découvrait qu'on était ensemble juste maintenant après nous avoir vu comme ça._ "

-" _Oui c'est vrai mais ça reste gênant._ " Elles furent de nouveau interrompues par la porte qui s'ouvrit pour cette fois y laisser rentrer Anya.

-" _Mais c'est pas vrai !_ " Dit Lexa.

-" _Oh... désolée !_ " Répondit Anya avec un grand sourire, ses yeux passaient alternativement entre Lexa et Clarke. " _BON ! Je suis contente que vous ayez enfin décidé de vous laisser aller et de vous sauter dessus mais j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler Lexa._ " Anya appuya son regard en terminant sa phrase ce qui fit immédiatement comprendre à la brune que son amie parlait de l'agression de Clarke.

-" _Je te rejoins dans ta chambre dans quelques minutes._ " Anya hocha la tête et sortit.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent et échangèrent un baiser avant de se séparer et de se lever. Elles se rendirent dans la salle de bain et se lavèrent rapidement, toutes les deux décidant de ne pas se mettre dans le bain par risque de se "sauter dessus" comme dirait Anya. Elles s'habillèrent et se firent un dernier baiser avant de sortir et d'aller chacune dans la direction de la personne qui les attendait.

 **POV Clarke**

Je n'en crois toujours pas mes yeux. J'ai fait l'amour avec Lexa quasiment toute la nuit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai eu "peur" de le faire avec elle car à présent la seule chose dont j'ai envie c'est de nous enfermer dans la chambre et de le refaire encore et encore... et encore. Ça y est, j'étais déjà accro à Lexa mais alors là c'est pire que tout. Bon maintenant je dois aller "affronter" ma mère et ça ça va être délicat. La tête qu'elle a faite lorsqu'elle nous a vues au lit, nues, dans une position qui ne laissait aucuns doutes quant à la nature de nos activités, ne me donne pas d'indices pour savoir si elle la pris bien ou mal. Des dizaines de tournure de phrases me viennent en tête alors que je m'approche de l'infirmerie pour savoir comment commencer la conversation. Je n'en trouve aucunes qui me semblent bien alors que je ne suis plus qu'à 2 mètres d'elle. Elle se tourne vers moi et me fais signe pour que je la suive et nous allons au fond de la salle. Je tourne la tête vers la gauche et je vois Bellamy. Ses blessures sont plus refermées et il dort toujours.

-" _Il va bientôt pouvoir rentrer chez lui._ " Me dit ma mère. " _Encore quelques jours et il aura récupéré._ "

-" _C'est bien, c'est très bien._ "

-" _Hmm._ " Nous sommes toutes les deux horriblement gênées. " _Allonges toi sur le ventre et relève ton haut je vais refaire ton pansement._ " Je m'exécute et elle retire doucement le pansement déjà présent. Elle inspecte pendant un petit moment. " _Le pansement est très efficace, ta blessure cicatrise bien. Je pense que je vais encore t'appliquer cette mixture pendant encore une semaine après nous pourrons passer aux bandages classiques._ " Elle me remet un autre pansement, rabat mon haut et je me rassis.

-" _D'accord._ "

-" _Fais juste bien attention à ne pas faire de mouvement trop brusque. Restes allonger autant que tu peux, il faut que tu en fasses le moins possible alors... dis à Lexa de ne pas trop de bousculer lorsque vous faites... enfin tu sais..._ " Je baisse la tête en entendant cela.

-" _Maman..._ "

-" _Clarke ce que tu fais avec ta compagne ne me regarde en rien en tant que mère mais en tant que médecin je me dois de te dire cela._ "

-" _Je sais maman._ " J'étais vraiment gênée, je crois qu'elle le remarqua.

-" _Clarke regardes moi._ " Je relève la tête. "S _i tu penses que je suis fâchée ou gênée, je ne le suis pas. Enfin peut être un peu gênée mais ce que j'ai vu fais partie de la vie d'un couple c'est comme ça et c'est tout à fait naturel. Alors oui il est vrai que j'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir l'image de ma fille entrain de batifoler avec une autre fille qui est en plus Heda mais maintenant que c'est arrivé je vais m'y faire. Donc on arrête les conversations brèves et embrassées comme nous venons d'avoir et on passe à autre chose d'accord ?_ " J'ai un grand sourire qui apparaît sur mon visage. J'adore ma mère. Il n'y a vraiment aucun sujet que je ne peux aborder avec elle et elle arrive toujours à me mettre à l'aise.

-" _T'es vraiment géniale tu sais._ "

-" _Hé je ne suis pas ta mère pour rien._ " Me dit-elle avec un grand sourire. " _Bon tu peux y aller Clarke._ " Je lui déposer un baiser sur la joue et je me mets debout. " _Attends._ " Je redresse la tête et la regarde dans les yeux. " _C'était bien au moins ?_ " Me demande-t-elle avec un petit sourire et je ne peux m'empêcher de glousser.

-" _Oui maman c'était vraiment très bien._ " Dis-je avec un air épanoui.

-" _Tant mieux. Allez files._ "

Je commence à retourner vers la chambre de Lexa mais mon cœur s'emballe lorsque la vue de ce couloir m'apparaît. Je me pose contre un mur et je tente de reprendre ma respiration qui s'était emballée. Il se trouve qu'il y a un garde mais ça n'empêche pas les souvenirs de me percuter de nouveau. Cette main qui m'attrape, cette lame qui rentre en moi. Je me mets à courir et je rentre en trombe dans la chambre et je m'appuie sur la porte que je venais de claquer. Je n'avais pas remarqué que Lexa était présente avant qu'elle ne m'entoure de ses bras.

-" _Chut ça va aller Clarke._ "

-" _J'étais... j'étais... ce couloir..._ "

-" _Je sais Clarke je sais._ "

Nous restons dans cette position pendant plusieurs minutes avant que je ne parvienne à me calmer. Je décale un peu ma tête et je la regarde.

-" _Tu ne devais pas voir Anya ?_ "

-" _Je l'ai déjà vue._ "

-" _Et ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?_ "

-" _Me prévenir qu'elle avait trouvé la personne qui était supposé surveiller ce couloir cette nuit-là._ "

-" _Ah... ah bon ?_ "

-" _Elle a interrogé cette fille et il se trouve que quelqu'un lui est dit que son tour de garde avait changé alors que c'était faux pour que cette personne puisse t'atteindre sans qu'il n'y aucun témoins._ "

-" _Qui ? Qui c'est ?_ "

 **Fin POV Clarke**

 **POV Lexa**

J'ai eu du mal à quitter Clarke ce matin. Nous avons passé une nuit tellement merveilleuse que je n'avais pas envie de briser notre petite bulle. J'aurais voulu rester dans ses bras toute la journée. J'avoue que l'arrivée de la mère de ma blonde n'était absolument pas prévue et TOTALEMENT gênante ! Malgré tout, il est vrai que Clarke m'a surprise hier soir en me disant qu'elle était prête et qu'elle n'avait plus envie d'attendre. Je pensais que justement après son agression elle serait plus distante avec moi mais ça a été tout le contraire et j'en suis ravie. J'échange un dernier baiser avec Clarke et nous sortons de ma chambre. Nous partons dans des directions opposées mais je n'ai même pas le temps d'arriver à la fin du couloir que Anya m'arrive dessus et me saisit le bras pour faire demi-tour et me ramener dans ma chambre.

-" _Bon Anya qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ "

-" _J'ai été réveillée en plein milieu de la nuit par un de mes informateurs à qui j'ai demandé de savoir qui était supposé faire la garde dans le couloir la nuit de l'agression de Clarke. Cela m'a menée à une fille. J'ai été, tu t'en doutes, la réveiller sans douceur et je l'ai interrogée. Après quelques secondes, elle m'a expliqué la situation. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait bien pris son poste, elle a vu Clarke quitter la chambre avec sa mère en direction de l'infirmerie et quelques secondes après on est venue lui dire que sa garde avait été changée alors que non._ "

-" _Et qui a pris sa place et a voulu tuer Clarke ?_ " Demandais-je, la colère clairement dominante dans ma voix.

-" _C'est..._ "

Je suis tellement sous le choc. J'aurais pu confier ma vie à cette personne. J'avais une confiance aveugle et on m'a trahie. On a osé s'attaquer à Clarke, l'être qui m'est le plus cher. Cette personne va payer, je lui couperais la tête moi-même. Je suis remplie de colère que je n'ai même pas vu Anya quitter la chambre mais je me calme immédiatement en voyant Clarke rentrer en trombe dans la chambre, l'air totalement paniquée. Je la serre dans mes bras pour tenter de la calmer ce qui de produit quelques minutes plus tard. Je lui explique ce qu'Anya vient de me dire et elle semble complètement perdue.

-" _Qui ? Qui c'est ?_ " Me demande ma blonde. J'ai vraiment du mal à sortir la réponse de ma bouche tellement ça me fais mal.

-" _Indra. C'est Indra qui a voulu te tuer._ "

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Je voudrais adresser toutes mes félicitations à Nouvelle (Guest) qui avait le bon suspect en tête depuis 2 chapitres. Bravo bravo ! Bravo aussi s'il y a d'autres personnes qui avaient ce suspect en tête. Zêtes forts !


	19. Chapter 19

Hello ! Oui je sais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté mais c'est chaud en ce moment d'écrire je suis désolée. C'est un chapitre court mais je voulais poster aujourd'hui, il est court mais il se passe des choses intéressantes et vous découvrirez les raisons d'Indra.

Bon sinon vous avez vu les 2 derniers épisodes ! Plein de scènes clexa c'est le bonheur ! En plus ils nous ont mis la scène où Lexa viens voir Clarke le soir très peu vêtue et trop trop magnifique ! En plus si on regarde bien elle a des paillettes sur le cou donc à mon avis elle cherchait plus que dire merci... bon bref je me calme ahah j'ai trop peur que ça dure pas.

 **kayliah (Guest):** Ahah mais si moi j'ose tout ! Ses motivations ? Voici la réponse. Merci de ta review !

 **Dragoncila:** Ahah aqui está a resposta ! Obrigado pelo seu comentário !

 **MissHarpie:** Ahah oui Indra s'est mise dans un sacré pétrin mais elle a ses raisons. Merci de ta review.

 **Nouvelle:** Ahah oui félicitations tu avais tout bon ! Oui je sais que LA scène entre nos deux petites chéries était courte et pas très détaillée mais je n'avais jamais écrit de scène comme ça ducoup je ne savais pas quoi écrire mais je suis d'accord que ça aurait été mieux avec plus de détails. Un cadeau ? Hmm c'est vrai que vu tes talents de détective tu en mériterais bien un ahah ! Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment ça m'a fait super plaisir !

 **Julixena452:** Et oui Indra ! Surprise ahah ! Ne t'inquiète pas tu vas connaître ses raisons. Merci de ta review !

 **JustineJecie:** Ahah oui Indra c'est choquant ! Oui ne tuons personne pour l'instant parce que avec toutes les scènes Clexa je suis aux anges ! Par contre si tu veux qu'on aille tuer ce débile de Pike je suis à fond avec toi ! À 100 % ! Ahah oui la petite scène Abby/Clarke m'a fait rire aussi j'aime bien écrire des scènes comme ça. Merci de ta review des bisous avec des licornes !

Voilà voilà je vous laisse lire.

Note : La série ne m'appartient pas.

Note 2 : Désolée s'il y a des fautes.

* * *

Clarke ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Indra aurait-elle voulu la tuer ? Elle n'avait jamais approchée, ni parler à la femme. D'ailleurs cette dernière ne l'avait vu que lors de son jugement alors pourquoi s'attaquer à elle ? Lexa, elle, était blessée, elle avait confiance en Indra. Elle l'avait aidée à trouver ses marques lorsqu'elle était devenue Heda et était restée à ses côtés depuis des années. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur elle mais cette dernière l'avait trahie. Lexa avait compris qu'Indra savait pour elle et Clarke. La guerrière lui avait fait comprendre à travers son regard. Elle pensait qu'Indra resterait à ses côtés et tiendrait sa promesse de rester fidèle envers elle. Lexa avait envie d'hurler. Elle ne comprenait pas le geste d'Indra, ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui la trahirait sans qu'il n'y est une bonne raison mais pour l'instant elle ne voulait pas y penser, elle était remplie de colère. Clarke ne savait pas quoi penser, elle ne savait pas si elle devait être énervée ou juste surprise. Elle ne ressentait aucune animosité envers Indra parce qu'elle n'avait aucune explication quant aux raisons de son agression, elle était juste triste pour Lexa car cette femme avait veillée sur elle et pour Raven qui était son second et qui voyait la guerrière comme un modèle.

Les deux jeunes femmes ne savaient ni quoi faire ni quoi penser c'est pour cela qu'elles partirent se coucher sans parler, des questions plein la tête. Lexa avait demandé à Anya de lancer des recherches dans le palais, avec très peu de personnes sachant rester discrètes pour éviter que l'histoire s'ébruite et bien sûr sans en parler à Raven, pour retrouver Indra. Si jamais ces recherches ne donnaient rien, elle lui avait demandé d'étendre ses recherches aux villages alentours. La vérité qui terrifiait Lexa c'est qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire une fois la guerrière devant elle, sa trahison méritait le meurtre mais elle ne savait pas si elle était capable de tuer Indra. Elle attendrait les explications de cette dernière avant de prendre sa décision mais cette situation était une véritable torture mentale. Les deux jeunes femmes finirent tout de même par s'endormirent tard dans la nuit, complètement exténuées par ces révélations.

Lexa se réveilla en sursaut le lendemain avant le lever du soleil, elle calma sa respiration et regarda à sa droite pour trouver Clarke, couchée sur le ventre la tête tournée vers elle. Elle passa son index délicatement sur sa joue avant de se lever et de s'habiller. Elle alla dans la salle de bain afin de se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage comme pour avoir l'illusion d'effacer ces dernières heures de sa vie. Elle entendit un léger toquement à la porte de sa chambre et alla ouvrir pour y trouver Anya, habillée elle aussi en tenue de combat.

-" _Tu l'as trouvée ?_ " Demanda immédiatement Lexa.

-" _Oui. Un de mes éclaireurs que j'avais envoyé aux frontières de notre territoire viens d'arriver et de m'informer qu'Indra se trouve dans un très petit village aux frontières de l'Ice Nation._ "

-" _Anya prépare les chevaux nous y allons dès maintenant._ " Répondit froidement la Heda.

Anya hocha la tête et disparue rapidement dans le couloir, Lexa ferma la porte de sa chambre et vit que Clarke était réveillée et assise en tailleur sur le lit. La blonde avait l'air exténuée.

-" _Ils l'ont trouvée ?_ " Demanda-t-elle à Lexa.

-" _Oui j'y vais maintenant._ "

-" _Je me prépare._ " Dit Clarke qui commençait à se lever. Lexa se précipita à ses côtés pour la stopper.

-" _Non Clarke je veux que tu restes ici._ "

-" _Quoi ? Non Lexa je viens avec toi._ "

-" _Clarke ta blessure n'est pas encore totalement cicatrisée. Je vais aux frontières de l'Ice Nation ce qui peut être très dangereux, un combat peut vite éclater et tu n'es pas en état de te battre alors tu restes ici._ "

-" _Justement si c'est dangereux tu as besoin de renforts._ "

-" _Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Anya a déjà quelques hommes là-bas qu'elle avait envoyé pour rechercher Indra. S'il te plaît Clarke j'ai déjà failli de perdre il y a quelques jours, reste à l'abri je t'en prie._ "

-" _Mais là c'est moi qui risque de te perdre._ "

-" _Si c'est mon destin._ "

-" _Lexa tu ne peux pas me dire ça alors que tu me demandes de rester bien tranquillement ici et que tu vas risquer ta vie aux frontières de l'Ice Nation._ " Lexa prit le visage de Clarke en coupe et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde pour la rassurer.

-" _Tu m'as déjà vu me battre Clarke, tu sais de quoi je suis capable, tout ira bien._ "

-" _Tu me le promets ?_ " Lexa savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire de promesses là-dessus mais c'était le seul moyen pour que Clarke la laisse partir sans résistance.

-" _Je te le promets._ " Répondit la brune en embrassant tendrement Clarke.

-" _Je t'aime Lexa._ "

-" _Je t'aime aussi Clarke._ " Elles se prirent dans les bras quelques secondes avant de se séparer. " _Puissions-nous nous retrouver._ "

Sur ces mots Lexa enfila sa protection d'épaule puis prit son épée avant de sortir de la chambre non sans un dernier regard vers Clarke qui lui sourit. Une fois seule dans la chambre la blonde versa quelques larmes, inquiète que ce soit la dernière fois qu'elle voyait Lexa. Cette dernière parcouru les différents couloirs du palais d'un air déterminé, ignorant les quelques personnes qui étaient légèrement effrayées par son air froid et implacable. Elle arriva aux écuries où Anya, son second qui si elle se rappelait bien s'appelait Wick, ainsi que d'autres guerrières l'attendait, elle monta sur son cheval et partit au galop en direction des frontières ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre une fois là-bas. Après environ une heure, le groupe arriva aux alentours du village bordant les frontières. Ce village était sinistre, les habitations étaient en très mauvais état, d'ailleurs il manquait des morceaux de murs à certaines. Les quelques personnes qui se trouvaient dans les rues semblaient faibles ou malades, ils regardaient la monture de Heda très étonnés de la voir ici et s'inclinèrent devant avant de continuer leur route. Lexa demanda alors à Anya où ses hommes avaient dit avoir vu Indra et cette dernière lui pointa une petite cabane très abîmée à la limite des bois délimitant le territoire de l'Ice Nation. Lexa se demandait ce qu'Indra était venue faire ici, avait-elle passé un pacte avec l'Ice Nation, l'avait-elle trahie à ce point ?

Lexa s'arrêta à quelques mètres de cette cabane et descendit de son cheval, Anya fît de même. Lexa dit à ses troupes de ne pas les accompagner et de la prévenir dans le cas d'une quelconque attaque. La brune et son amie sortirent leurs épées et rentrèrent dans la cabane. Lexa s'avança à l'intérieur alors qu'Anya était plus méfiante. La cabane était vraiment toute simple, il n'y avait aucun meuble. Une fois qu'elles eurent passé la porte d'entrée elles ne voyaient qu'un long couloir qui n'était pas du tout engageant et à gauche il y avait ce qui semblait être une grande pièce vide où Lexa s'était engagée. Anya la suivit et la percuta car la brune s'était arrêtée, Anya suivit le regard de Lexa jusqu'à voir Indra assise parterre au fond de la pièce. Cette dernière tenait dans ses bras le corps sans vie d'un jeune homme. Lexa baissa son arme et s'approcha, Indra leva son visage qui était recouvert de larmes, elle n'était pas surprise de voir Lexa ici, elle savait très bien que Heda allait venir et chercher vengeance après qu'elle eut failli tuer Clarke.

-" _Heda._ " Dit calmement Indra malgré sa voix brisée par les larmes.

-" _Indra qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_ " Lexa était choquée de voir Indra dans un tel état.

-" _J'étais venue pour lui._ " Répondit-elle en baissant son regard sur le corps inanimé.

-" _Qui est-ce ?_ "

-" _Mon fils._ " Lexa était estomaquée par cette réponse, elle savait que la guerrière avait eu un fils mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

-" _Indra expliques-moi ce qu'il se passe._ "

-" _Vous ne devez surtout pas rester là Heda c'est un piège._ "

-" _Indra tu sais très bien que je ne partirais pas sans toi._ " Dit tristement Lexa.

-" _Oui je sais mais vous devez vous en aller !_ " Dit prestement la guerrière."

-" _Indra expliques moi immédiatement !_ " La guerrière soupira et expliqua rapidement la situation.

-" _Il y a de cela 2 semaines, j'ai reçu un message portant la marque de l'Ice Nation me disant que la Reine avait capturée mon fils et menaçait de le tuer. Je ne sais pas comment elle a su, mais elle est au courant que vous tenez à Clarke bien que je ne pense pas qu'elle sache la véritable nature de votre relation avec elle. Le message disait que si je voulais revoir mon fils, il fallait que je tue Clarke et que je vienne ici où l'échange aurait été fait mais... Quand je suis arrivée tout ce qu'il y avait c'était le corps sans vie de mon fils..._ "

Lexa était bouleversée par le récit d'Indra, elle se doutait que si cette dernière avait failli tuer Clarke et donc l'avait trahie elle devait avoir une très très bonne raison mais elle ne se s'imaginait même pas une seconde que l'Ice Nation avait capturée et tué son fils. Elle ressentait une peine immense pour Indra mais elle n'arrivait à rien dire ou faire tellement la situation la dépassait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi avoir tué son fils... à moins que la Reine ait appris que Clarke était toujours vivante c'est sûrement pour cela qu'ils l'ont tué. Lexa fut sortie de ses songes par Indra.

-" _Je pense que la Reine la tué bien avant que je ne poignarde Clarke si j'en crois l'état de décomposition de son co..._ " Elle ne put terminer sa phrase car ses larmes redoublèrent. Elle respira profondément pour se calmer avant de reprendre. " _Heda l'Ice Nation nous as piégées._ " Lexa fronça les sourcils. " _La Reine savait que si je m'attaquais à Clarke vous viendriez me chercher peu importe où je me trouverais. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence si le lieu supposé de l'échange se trouve à leur frontière. La Reine voulait vous attirez ici Heda ! Vous devez partir !_ " Lexa n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car un de ses hommes pénétra dans la pièce en criant.

-" _Heda l'Ice Nation attaque !_ "

-" _Prenez un de vos hommes et escortez Indra et le corps de son fils, ramenez les a Polis._ " Dit Lexa alors qu'elle se dirigea vers la sortie suivit par Anya.

-" _Bien Heda._ "

Lexa une fois dehors vit une cinquantaine de guerriers ennemis s'avancer vers ses troupes. Ils ne devaient être qu'une vingtaine contre tous ces guerriers de l'Ice Nation. Ses hommes s'étaient déjà approcher des ennemis et avaient commencé à les combattre. L'un d'eux s'approcha vers la brune qui contra son coup et le transperça de sa lame le laissant ensuite tomber mort au sol. Elle tourna la tête rapidement et vit bien trop tard une lance lui arriver droit dessus.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu même si c'est court.


	20. Chapter 20

Hello tout le monde ! Bon qui hais Pike ? Qui veut le tuer ? Non sérieusement ce mec j'en peux plus je préfère largement Jaha même si j'en peux plus de lui et de sa cité de la lumière. Oh d'ailleurs est-ce que il n'y a que moi qui sois soudain intéressée par cette cité maintenant que Raven est impliquée ? Bon sinon nouveau petit chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant ! Sinon je tenais vraiment à remercier toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews ça me fais vraiment plaisir et ça me motive vachement donc MERCI ! En plus la fic vient de dépasser les 21 000 vues et les 80 follower pfiiou j'y crois pas !

 **Dragoncila:** Ahah muitas perguntas ! Aqui estão as respostas !

 **Back-To-Paradise:** Ahah merci à toi de la suivre et merci pour ton compliment ça me fais toujours super plaisir ! Voici la suite, dans les temps cette fois ! Merci de ta review bisous !

 **Lkim:** Ah bah alors ! XD contente de te compter dans mes followers ahah !

 **JustineJecie (Guest):** Et oui Indra à moitié pardonnée, Hmm je ne sais pas trop quoi faire avec elle... Moi je ne suis pas pardonnée ?! Mais euuuuuh *pleurs*... Ahah oui Lexa et son fameux balcon ! En plus Jason a dit que les habitants étaient habitués à voir des corps tombés de la tour donc c'est parfait ! Ah oui Pike je le hais ! C'est vraiment un enf**** ! J'ai envie de le tuer...hmm idée pour la fic ? Peut-être... Oh mais la scène avec Nia j'ai bondis de ma chaise tellement j'étais sur le popotin ! Mais j'ai tout de suite pensé à une petite phrase qui disait "salutations de Costia !" Ahah ! Des Clexa kiss confirmés dis-tu ? Euh... noon... je n'étais pas au courant de cette information... *essaye de garder son calme... respires... respires...* en même temps quand tu vois la petite scène où elles sont sur les chevaux à se sourire comme ce n'est pas permis ce n'est étonnant. En tout cas merci pour ta review bisous d'arc en ciel !

 **xDinghy:** Oui esquive Lexa ! Et oui Indra est loyale il fallait une sacré bonne raison ! Merci de ta review voici la suite !

 **kayliah (Guest):** Ahah mais je suis sadique moi ! Hmm l'Ice Nation est sournoise il faut se méfier ! Merci de ta review !

 **Nouvelle (Guest):** Ahah tu te doutes bien que si je pouvais mettre Alycia dans le lit de quelqu'un ce serait le mien ! Je suis désolée mais là ce serait chacun pour soi XD ! Mais oui Indra est gentille ! J'adore Indra ! J'avoue que le piège était pas mal merci merci ahah ! Moi aussi j'étais surprise à mort pour la reine ! Ahah oui j'aime bien faire des petits clins d'œil à la série et faire l'inverse des fois. Merci de te review j'apprécie toujours autant de les lire bisous !

 **MissHarpie:** Ahah merci de ta review voici la suite !

Voilà je vous laisse lire !

Note : La série ne m'appartient pas.

Note 2 : Désolée s'il y a des fautes.

* * *

Lexa tourna la tête rapidement et vit bien trop tard une lance lui arriver droit dessus. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'éviter, ses dernières secondes étaient venues, une image de Clarke apparue devant ses yeux alors que la lance se rapprochait. Elle ferma les yeux mais après quelques secondes sans sensation d'impact elle ouvrit les yeux et vit un jeune garçon parterre à côté d'elle, une lance le transperçant. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui et ce dernier tourna la tête vers elle. Il s'agissait de Wick, le second d'Anya. Il tenta de parler mais le sang était bien trop abondant dans sa bouche, il tentait de le cracher tant bien que mal.

-" _Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_ "

Chuchota Lexa attristée par la vue de ce jeune garçon en souffrance. Il s'était jeté devant elle pour la protéger. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule et vit qu'Anya était venue la rejoindre. Elle passa sa main sur le front de Wick, elle avait beaucoup de mal à le supporter à cause de son manque de sérieux dans son apprentissage mais il restait son second.

-" _Ton combat est fini._ " Dit calmement Anya.

-" _Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie Wick._ "

Compléta Lexa et le jeune garçon sourit aux deux femmes avant que son cœur ne s'arrête et que ses yeux se ferment. Anya et Lexa se regardèrent avant de se relever car leurs ennemis commençaient à se rapprocher d'elles. Elles se tapèrent sur l'épaule comme un au revoir au cas où elles ne se reverraient pas puis elles partirent dans les bois chacune de leur côté pour tuer le maximum de guerriers possible.

Lexa courait et se s'arrêtait pas, tranchant des gorges et enfonçant son épée dans les corps de tous les guerriers de l'Ice Nation qu'elle croisait. Elle était couverte de sang et ses muscles la brûlaient mais elle continuait. Elle devait s'en sortir vivante, pour ne pas donner cette satisfaction à la Reine, pour retrouver Clarke et pour que le sacrifice de Wick n'est pas été fait en vain. La brune continua de courir après s'être fait briser son épée par son dernier adversaire auquel elle avait planté un bout de son ancienne épée dans le ventre. Pendant un moment elle ne vit plus aucun ennemi mais l'un d'eux surgit de dernier un arbre la stoppant dans sa course. Les deux se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un moment avant que celui-ci ne se mette à parler.

-" _Vous savez que vous allez perdre Heda._ "

-" _Ah oui ? Parce qu'à part vous cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas vu de guerriers de l'Ice Nation._ "

-" _Nous avons peut-être perdu cette bataille mais je pense que vous allez perdre bien plus._ " Lexa fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension. " _Vous croyez que cette bataille ne nous servirais pas de distraction ? Nous avons piégé cette chère Indra pour vous attirer ici, même si nous n'avions que peu d'espoir sur le fait que l'on arrive à vous battre, et nous avons envoyé un de nos assassins au palais pour trancher la belle gorge de votre petite protégée blonde. On savait parfaitement que vous alliez la laisser au palais._ "

Le cœur de Lexa s'emballa et sa gorge se serra. Clarke... Elle l'avait laissé seule parce qu'elle croyait qu'elle serait en sécurité là-bas. La rage monta en Lexa qui se précipita sur l'homme qui ne réussit pas à parer le coup de poing que la brune lui assainit. Il para le prochain coup de cette dernière et lui envoya son coude en plein visage brisant ainsi son arcade sourcilière et la faisant vacillée. Elle se remit stable sur ses deux pieds et regarda l'homme qui était devant elle avant de lancer sa jambe droite sur son flanc le faisant se tordre. Elle lança de nouveau sa jambe droite mais pour cette fois atteindre la nuque de son adversaire. Elle reposa sa jambe pour lancer dans la foulée sa jambe gauche pour reproduire la même opération mais le guerrier bloqua sa jambe. Elle saisit alors l'homme par le cou avec sa main gauche et se souleva ainsi pour venir assainir de nombreux coup de poing sur le visage du guerrier qui finit par tomber au sol sonné. Lexa ne s'arrêta cependant pas et continua de battre l'homme dont le sang commença à se répandre sur son visage et sur le poing de Lexa qui finit par s'arrêter. L'homme était encore en vie alors Lexa s'adressa à lui.

-" _Votre peuple ne gagnera jamais._ "

Dit-elle avant de saisir la tête de l'homme et la balancer violemment contre le sol lui brisant ainsi le crâne dans un bruit sourd. Elle se releva doucement le cœur lourd. Clarke était-elle blessée ? Est-ce que ce que venait de lui dire cet homme était vrai ? Elle était perdue mais se ressaisit vite et se dirigea vers le village pour voir si ses hommes et Anya avaient survécus. Elle n'eut pas à marcher longtemps avant de découvrir un nombre important de corps sans vie étendus au sol. Elle ramassa une épée qui traînait au sol avant se s'avancer un peu plus. Il régnait un silence terrifiant et Lexa fut parcouru de frissons sur l'ensemble de son corps. Les villageois étaient tous rentré chez eux effrayés par ce qui se passait ce qui donnait à ce petit village une ambiance encore plus glauque, même ses chevaux étaient partis. La brune chercha des survivants mais il n'y en avait aucun. Son cœur s'accéléra, où était Anya ? Elle n'arrivait pas à la trouver. Soudain elle entendit un craquement qui provenait des bois. Elle serra fermement son épée dans sa main et se mit en garde. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'elle ne vit quelqu'un sortir. Elle baissa son épée lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'Anya. Lexa se précipita dans les bras de celle-ci.

-" _Ouh là doucement... doucement petite fille._ " Lexa émit un léger rire avant de s'écarter.

-" _Tu vas bien ? Tu es blessée ?_ "

-" _Calmes-toi Lexa je vais bien, quelques coupures par-ci par-là mais ça va._ "

-" _Des survivants ?_ "

-" _Aucun même de notre côté à part nous deux._ "

-" _Je suis désolée pour Wick._ " Anya baissa le regard.

-" _C'était un gamin insupportable qui ne comprenait jamais rien à ce qu'on lui disait mais... il était courageux._ " Lexa posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Anya.

-" _Il m'a sauvé la vie. Il ne sera pas oublié._ " Anya lui lança un petit sourire.

Elles se retournèrent en entendant une porte s'ouvrir et virent un jeune adolescent qui sortait de chez lui. Il regardait avec horreur tous les corps ensanglantés étendus sur la rue de son village. Il tourna sur lui-même comme pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts avant de tourner sa tête en direction des jeunes femmes. Il s'approcha et se mit à leur parler.

-" _Heda ? Est-ce que l'une de vous est blessée ?_ "

-" _Nous allons bien ne t'en fait pas. Quel est ton nom ?_ "

-" _Je m'appelle Jasper._ " Lexa s'approcha de lui.

-" _Jasper je suis désolée que ton village ait été témoin d'une horreur comme celle-ci._ " Il hocha doucement la tête, ne sachant pas quoi dire. " _Est-ce que je peux te demander un service ?_ "

-" _Tout ce que vous voulez Heda._ "

-" _J'aurais besoin que toi et d'autres habitants rassembliez les corps de tous les guerriers ne portant pas une marque blanche pour que nous puissions ramener les corps des nôtres chez nous. J'enverrais une troupe les chercher quand nous serons rentrées à Polis._ "

-" _Bien sûr Heda._ "

-" _Et si ce n'est pas trop vous demandez, j'aimerais que vous mettiez les corps qui restent dans les bois pour que l'Ice Nation comprenne qu'elle ne gagnera pas._ "

-" _On s'en occupe Heda._ "

Répondit le garçon, fière de s'être fait confié une mission par Heda en personne. Il partit à la recherche de personnes pour l'aider dans sa tâche. Lexa se tourna ensuite vers Anya.

-" _Nous devons rentrer le plus vite possible au palais._ " Dit la brune. Anya remarqua que cette dernière semblait paniquée.

-" _Lexa qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ "

-" _Ils ont envoyé un de leurs assassins au palais pour tuer Clarke._ " Anya écarquilla les yeux, elle eut peur pour la jeune blonde.

-" _Allons-y vite. On est au moins à 3 heures à pied de Polis._ " Dit-elle avant que les deux femmes ne partent en courant.

Au palais, Clarke s'était rendormie quasiment tout de suite une fois Lexa partie. Son corps lui demandait beaucoup d'énergie pour se soigner. Elle dû dormir environ 2 heures avant de se lever et d'aller prendre un bon bain chaud dans lequel elle resta un moment. Une fois sortie et sèche, elle alla s'habiller. Elle opta pour un débardeur léger et un short tout deux noir car elle avait prévue d'aller s'entraîner un peu seule pour ne pas perdre ses acquis après avoir vu sa mère. Elle sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie où sa mère l'accueillie avec un grand sourire. Cette dernière se trouvait à côté du lit de Bellamy qui était assis dessus et qui semblait avoir repris des couleurs. Il sourit quand il aperçue la blonde s'approcher. Elle le prit dans ses bras avant de se détacher et de lui sourire.

-" _Alors comment ça va Clarkie ?_ "

-" _J'ai une meilleure mine qui toi._ "

-" _Ah oui ? Parce qu'on m'a laissé entendre que tu avais été pas mal amochée._ " La blonde ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle ne s'était pas préparée à ce que Bellamy apprenne pour son agression car à part Lexa, sa mère, Raven et Anya personne n'était au courant, Lexa voulant garder cette histoire secrète.

-" _Oh ce n'est rien elle a juste eu quelques bleues après un entraînement un peu dur avec Heda c'est tout._ " Dit sa mère ce qui soulagea grandement Clarke.

-" _Hmm bah alors Clarkie on se fait botter les fesses ?_ " La blonde rigola légèrement.

-" _Qu'est-ce que tu veux elle n'est pas Heda pour rien._ "

-" _Ça j'en suis sûr._ "

-" _Je suis contente que tu ailles mieux._ "

-" _Oh ma petite Clarkie se faisait du soucis ?_ " 'Clarkie' donna un coup sur l'épaule du garçon.

-" _Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça._ "

-" _Hé ho Clarkie ne me frappe pas je suis encore très fragile._ " Répondit Bellamy avec un grand sourire ce qui fit rire Clarke.

-" _Espèce de crétin._ " La blonde remarqua que les habits de Bellamy étaient sur son lit. " _Tu t'en vas ?_ "

-" _Et oui désolée de te décevoir mais je suis guéri alors je suis pressé de rentrer à la maison, ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas votre présence Abby mais j'en ai un peu marre de vous voir me soigner._ " Abby et Clarke sourirent au garçon.

-" _Le sentiment est partagé Bellamy._ " Répondit la mère de Clarke.

-" _Je passerais te voir bientôt c'est promis._ " Dit Clarke.

-" _Ne t'inquiète pas Clarkie je sais que tu as beaucoup à faire ici._ " Il enfila son haut avant de se lever et de prendre la blonde dans ses bras. " _Juste prends soin de toi._ "

-" _Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Attends tu rentres seul ?_ "

-" _Ahah qu'est-ce que tu crois Octavia a envoyé son petit ami guerrier me chercher._ "

-" _D'accord rentres bien Bellamy._ "

-" _Bisous Clarkie._ " Dit-il d'une voix enfantine pour agacer encore plus la blonde qui lui lança un sourire avant de le regarder partir.

-" _Bien à nous deux Clarke._ " Dit Abby en lui montrant le lit pour qu'elle s'allonge. Elle lui retira doucement le bandage.

-" _Bien tu cicatrise vraiment bien alors nous allons pouvoir passer aux bandages dès maintenant. Assis-toi et maintient ton haut s'il te plaît._ " Clarke s'exécuta et Abby plaça un pansement en tissu sur la plaie avant de faire plusieurs fois le tour du corps de Clarke avec une large bande. " _Et voilà Clarke c'est fini._ " Clarke remit son haut et se releva.

-" _Merci maman._ "

-" _Mais derien ma belle. Alors ton programme aujourd'hui ?_ "

-" _Je vais aller m'entraîner un peu toute seule pour ne pas perdre mes bases._ "

-" _Lexa ne peut pas s'entraîner avec toi ?_ "

-" _Elle a dû s'absenter._ "

-" _Hmm d'accord mais fais attention Clarke tu n'es pas encore complètement guérie._ "

-" _Je fais attention promis._ "

Dit la blonde en déposant un baiser sur la joue de sa mère avant de quitter l'infirmerie et de se diriger vers la salle d'entraînement. Une fois arrivée elle s'étira ce qui lui était un peu difficile car elle avait passé quasiment tout son temps de ces derniers jours allongée sur le lit de Lexa. En repensant à la brune elle eut mal dans le ventre. Est-ce qu'elle allait bien ? Était-elle blessée ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser les idées noires qui commençaient à affluer dans son cerveau et alla prendre une épée. Elle fit quelques mouvements de bases histoire de chauffer ses muscles avant de se mettre à faire des enchaînements. Elle exécuta ces gestes pendant quelques minutes avant qu'elle n'entende la porte s'ouvrir. Elle se retourna et vit Raven qui était entrain de refermer la porte. Clarke se dirigea vers elle alors que la brune était hésitante, elle s'en voulait encore pour l'agression de Clarke mais avait fini par reconnaître qu'elle n'y était pour rien. La blonde la prit dans ses bras ce qui détendit un peu Raven.

-" _Ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vu Raven._ "

-" _Oui désolée je m'en voulais toujours tu sais._ "

-" _Oh Raven je te l'ai dit..._ "

-" _Oui oui je sais Clarke et j'ai finis par accepter cette idée mais j'avais besoin de temps._ "

-" _D'accord. Mais aufait qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_ "

-" _Justement je voulais te demander si tu savais pourquoi personne n'était là aujourd'hui. Je veux dire Anya était partie quand je me suis réveillée ce matin, j'ai cherché Indra partout et tu es seule ici ce qui me fais supposer que Lexa n'est pas là non plus._ "

Clarke ne savait pas quoi faire. Est-ce qu'elle devait raconter tout à son amie ou devait elle attendre. Elle ne voulait pas que la brune fasse quoique ce soit d'impulsif en apprenant que son mentor nous avait trahis. Après tout Clarke ne connaissait pas la version d'effet d'Indra. Elle se décida d'attendre avant de tout révéler mais elle se devait d'informer Raven à propos de où était sa compagne.

-" _Non je ne sais pas pourquoi elles ne sont pas là. Tout ce que je sais c'est que Lexa m'a dit ce matin qu'elle allait avec Anya aux bordures de notre territoire près de celui de l'Ice Nation._ "

-" _Quoi ?! Mais elles pourraient se faire tuer ! Elles sont inconscientes ou quoi ?_ "

-" _Raven calmes toi je suis sûre qu'elles vont très bien._ "

-" _T'en sais rien Clarke !_ " Raven était vraiment paniquée à l'idée qu'Anya soit en danger.

-" _Raven ça ne sert à rien de paniquée maintenant, attends qu'elles soient revenues et tu pourras engueuler Anya pour ne t'avoir rien dit d'accord ?_ " La brune se calma peu à peu sachant que Clarke avait raison et que s'énerver maintenant ne changerais rien. " _Tu veux t'entraîner avec moi en attendant ?_ "

-" _Tu es sûre ? Je ne veux pas que tu aies mal à cause de ta blessure._ "

-" _Ne t'inquiète pas ça cicatrise très bien et il suffit juste que je fasse attention et que je n'exerce pas trop de pression ça va aller._ "

-" _D'accord je vais y aller molo._ "

-" _Pff quelle bonté d'âme._ "

-" _Arrêtes Clarke on sait très bien que je peux te battre._ " Fit Raven avec un grand sourire.

-" _Très bien penses ce que tu veux Raven._ "

Dit Clarke qui répliqua le sourire. La blonde alla déposer son épée au profit d'une lance qu'elle fit tournoyer dans les airs avant de se mettre en garde. Raven, elle, avait été chercher une épée. Les deux jeunes femmes s'échangèrent des coups pendant un bon moment, toutes les deux tenant le rythme. Clarke appréciait cette sensation de pouvoir à nouveau bouger comme cela, elle s'était prit un ou deux coups et elle appréciait encore plus car Raven ne se freinait pas. Les deux finirent par tomber au sol après s'être mises au corps à corps car elles avaient toutes les deux été désarmées. Elles reprirent leur souffle doucement avant qu'elles n'entendent un fracas provenir de la porte. Elles se redressèrent et virent un grand homme en tenue de combat et un grand marquage blanc sur le visage.

-" _Ice Nation._ " Murmura Raven et le cœur de Clarke s'accéléra.

L'homme tenait dans ses bras un des gardes qu'il fit vite tomber au sol la gorge tranchée. Le guerrier pénétra dans la salle et se posta devant les deux jeunes femmes. Il était terrifiant. Il s'adressa à Clarke.

-" _C'est justement toi que je cherchais._ "

* * *

Alors alors ?


	21. Chapter 21

Hello tout le monde ! Je suis contente de voir que le chapitre précédent vous a bien plu et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira lui aussi ! En revanche je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster la semaine prochaine car je vais être très chargée mais je ferais de mon mieux. Merci encore pour tous vos petits mots, ça me fais super plaisir à chaque fois que j'en reçois un, vous êtes vraiment trop choupinous ! :3 Bon après avoir reçu diverses menaces *regarde derrière mon épaule* XD je préfères vous annoncer à l'avance que je ne vais pas vous laisser une fin comme j'ai pu le faire sur les deux derniers chapitres... ce sera encore pire ! Non je rigole... ou pas ? xD

 **Lkim:** Hmm oui là Clarke n'est pas dans une situation très sympathique... Merci de ta review !

 **TsubakiM:** Quoi ? tu me hais ? de quoi ? meurtre ?! aaaaah ! *je me cache sous ma couette*. J'aime être sadique quelques fois j'y peux rien XD Merci de ta review !

 **Dragoncila:** Ahah eu deixo você ler para descobrir xD obrigado por seu comentario !

 **JustineJecie (Guest):** Mais noooeuh ! pas 0/20 ! *pleurs* moi aussi j'ai bien aimé écrire le chapitre précédent et encore plus la fin mouhaha. Comment ça torturer Pike ? Mais enfin qui t'as dit que nous allions le torturer ? Moi je l'adore Pike. Quoi ? C'est pas crédible c'est ça ? Mouais je m'en doutais... Mais non je veux pas ta mort ! J'adore trop tes reviews pour ça, t'es toujours ma préférée même si tu veux aller me faire faire un tour sur le balcon de Lexa xD. Oui Jason a dit ça, ça m'a fait trop rire d'ailleurs et ne t'inquiètes pas tu n'iras pas sur son balcon... *gros câlin* chuuut ça va aller, calmes toi tout va bien tu es sur la terre ferme. Tu veux la mort de Pike dans ma fic hein ? *clin d'oeil* mouhaha ! Enfait les personnages qui me saoulent dans la série je vais les faire souffrir un peu dans ma fic je crois... mmm Jaha je te déteste toi aussi *sourire sadique*. Moi aussi j'ai trop envie de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec Costia mais je pense qu'on aura une petite réponse dans cette saison, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y allait avoir des flashbacks donc peut-être... c'est à confirmer... Non j'ai pas vu de vidéo... pourquoi j'ai pas vu *pleurs encore et toujours*. Bon tant pis j'attendrais l'épisode où ça arrivera, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais il y a de nombreuses rumeurs qui disent que comme quoi nos deux petites chéries vont passer du bon temps dans l'épisode 7... J'espère que c'est vrai, croisons les doigts. Moi non plus je ne sais pas comment Eliza fait pour travailler avec Alycia ni comment elle fait pour se retenir mais elle commence à craquer je pense parce que la main sur la cuisse de Lexa quand elle la console après son cauchemar ne trompe personne ahah. Bon sinon je crois que tu vas devoir demander à Lexa de m'emmener faire un tour sur le balcon car nous sommes dimanche et non mercredi mais réfléchis bien si je vais sur le balcon il risque de ne plus y avoir de nouveau chapitres *grand sourire*. Oh oui ne t'inquiètes pas je t'avais reconnu ahah plein de bisous avec des licornes de ton poto Pikie mouhaha ! Merci beaucoup de ta review !

 **kayliah (Guest):** Oui Lexa va bien, je l'aime beaucoup trop pour lui faire du mal xD et oui maintenant c'est au tour de Raven et Clarke... ça s'arrête jamais... Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments ça fais super plaisir !

 **MissHarpie:** Ahah derien et merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ! Bisous !

 **xDinghy:** Ah oui cours Clarke ! Ahah désolé pour mes fins de chapitres je sais que c'est dur mais je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher desfois XD Merci beaucoup !

 **Nouvelle:** Mais bien sûr que si tu as le droit de pleurer ! Tu peux même pleurer dans mes bras si tu veux ! Ah moi aussi ça m'énerve que Jaha revienne comme ça et qu'il distribue ses gélules sans pression comme ça, en particulier à Raven ! Ouais je pense aussi qu'elle veut lui faire construire une bombe. Ah oui Lexa elle est complètement love, t'as vu le regard qu'elle à lancer à Clarke quand elle a vu qu'elle l'avait dessinée ! C'était tellement chou ! D'ailleurs notre Clarkie aussi j'ai l'impression qu'elle est en love et que Lexa l'a bien compris car, encore une fois, le regard qu'elle lui lance après avoir vu le dessin nous dis tout ! C'est vrai que ne rien faire après avoir fait tuer 300 guerriers c'est de l'inconscience mais en même temps je peux comprendre Clarke parce qu'il y a des personnes à qui elle tient à Arkadia et beaucoup qui sont innocentes. La seule chose qui me fait peur c'est que ça pourrait faire tuer Lexa. Non mais moi ce que je propose c'est que les grouders se défoule sur ceux qui sont responsables de ce massacre c'est à dire Pike et tout son petit groupe. Oui ne parlons surtout pas de Bellamy, je suis tellement déçue de lui. Oh tu as eu peur pour Lexa ? Ne t'inquiètes pas je l'aime trop pour la faire mourir. Et oui Wick ce héro ! Ahah oui j'aime trop faire des retournements de situation. Ah bah là oui Clarke aurait été dans le merde... je te laisse découvrir hein mais c'est chaud pour elle... Oui là il y a besoin de soldats c'est la panique ! Oh merci beaucoup, ton compliment me fait super plaisir ! Je fais de mon mieux pour écrire mes chapitres et des fois c'est dur parce que je ne sais pas comment les faire évoluer donc ça peut être mal écrit à des moments donc si tu me dis que mon écriture s'est améliorée ça me fais super plaisir ! Oh je ne pense pas que le Clexa kiss va me faire mourir mais mon cœur risque d'en prendre un sacré coup, j'espère que toi aussi tu ne mourras pas pendant ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ça fais grave plaisir !

 **Aher (Guest):** Hello ! Wow je suis vraiment contente pour que ma fic te plaise autant pour que tu lises les 20 chapitres d'un coup ahah en plus dans l'aprem ! Merci de ta review !

 **Little Monkey Fanfic:** Ahah derien *clin d'œil* je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour écrire des scènes comme ça et je n'en avais jamais écrite donc j'espère que ça t'as plu ! Et oui Indra qui l'aurait cru ? Mais je pense que n'importe qui aurait fait pareil qu'elle. Et bah oui la technique de Wick ahah ! Oh tu as raison ça va mal se terminer... pour l'homme dis-tu ?... euh... euh... Aïe ! Mais attends de lire avant de me lancer un regard menaçant ahah ! Espérons que Clarke et Raven vont s'en sortir et ne t'inquiètes pas Lexa (oh Lexa... hum hum pardon, moi aussi il m'arrive de dériver) va en botter des fesses pour venger les actions de l'Ice Nation ! Ne t'en fais pas tu es toute pardonnée ahah merci de tes reviews !

 **AliceGranger:** Salut salut ! Wow d'une traite ! Je suis contente que ma fic t'es plu assez pour que tu es tout lu d'un coup ! Voici la suite merci de ta review !

Oui oui j'ai finis de parler je vous laisse lire !

Note : La série ne m'appartient pas.

Note 2 : Désolée s'il y a des fautes.

* * *

-" _C'est justement toi que je cherchais._ "

Clarke avait le cœur qui battait à mille à l'heure. Elle était terrifiée par cette montagne humaine mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter.

-" _Qui êtes-vous ?_ "

-" _Ça n'a pas d'importance mais en revanche ce qui est important que tu saches c'est que nous avons battu le petit groupe de Heda._ " La blonde retint sa respiration par peur.

-" _Quoi ?_ " Demanda-t-elle faiblement.

-" _Oui Heda était venue chercher Indra, ce qui est normal vu que c'est elle qui t'a agressée._ " Clarke tourna la tête vers Raven qui était devenue blanche et avait les yeux écarquillés. " _Mais c'était un piège pour l'attirer et pour la tuer, ensuite je devais aller au palais pour trancher ta gorge._ " Raven avait mal au ventre. Indra ? Était-ce bien elle qui avait agressé Clarke ? Et ce piège... Anya... Elle était peut être morte et maintenant ils voulaient s'en prendre à Clarke ? Sûrement pas. La brune brandit son épée vers l'homme.

-" _Vous ne la toucherez pas._ " L'homme rigola.

-" _Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire petite fille ?_ "

Dit-il alors qu'il s'approchait de Clarke. Raven lança alors un coup que le guerrier para facilement. Il attrapa la brune par le col avant de la faire basculer par-dessus son épaule pour la faire s'écraser au sol dans un bruit sourd, elle se cogna violemment la tête ce qui l'assomma.

-" _Raven ?!_ " Cria Clarke. " _Raven ça va ?_ " Elle n'obtenu aucune réponse. La blonde se tourna alors vers l'homme. " _Pourquoi vous attaquer à moi ?_ "

-" _L'Ice Nation n'a rien contre toi en particulier mais nous savons que tu es proche de Heda et nous savons qu'elle a tendance à s'attacher, nous allons alors te tuer pour l'affaiblir._ "

-" _Et comment savez-vous que je suis proche d'elle ?_ "

-" _Ahah qu'est-ce que tu crois nous avons des hommes infiltrés ici qui ont pour ordre de nous faire parvenir la moindre information concernant Heda. D'ailleurs c'est l'un de nos hommes qui a donné le couteau qui t'a tranché la peau à Indra. Tu vois nous sommes partout, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que notre Reine ne prenne la place de Heda._ "

-" _Votre Reine ne pourra jamais prendre sa place._ " L'homme rigola.

-" _C'est ce que nous verrons mais pour l'instant elle a réussi à faire en sorte que tu sois blessée, qu'Indra trahisse sa chère Heda, à piéger cette dernière et maintenant je vais te tuer donc je peux dire qu'elle ne se débrouille pas trop mal. D'ailleurs si ça se trouve ta chère Lexa est déjà morte à l'heure qu'il est._ " Clarke sentit sa colère monter et tenta de mettre un coup de toutes ses forces à l'homme qui le para très facilement.

-" _Elle n'est pas morte._ " Dit Clarke.

-" _Peut-être... peut-être pas. Mais tu sais tu ne devrais pas trop t'attacher aux personnes qui t'entoure car tu risques de ne pas les voir très longtemps car déjà d'une tu vas bientôt mourir et de deux elles vont très probablement toutes mourir. Je vais peut-être commencer par ton amie ici._ " Dit-il en tournant la tête vers Raven avec un grand sourire. " _Ensuite je vais pouvoir aller faire un petit tour à l'infirmerie, nous avons appris que ta mère y était à présent._ "

Ce fut le mot de trop pour Clarke qui se précipita sur l'homme qui tentait de parer ses coups avec son épée mais il fut surpris que ce soit aussi dur car Clarke faisait tournoyer avec facilité sa lance qui assainit des rafles de coups sur le guerrier qui se retrouva vite désarmé. Clarke allait mettre un autre coup mais l'homme se roula sur le côté et balaya les jambes de la blonde qui s'écroula violemment au sol et lâcha sa lance. L'homme se mit sur Clarke pour essayer de l'étrangler mais cette dernière la frappa sa gorge de son poing ce qui le fit reculer et permit à la blonde de se relever. Elle balança sa jambe sur le flanc du guerrier qui se plia sous l'impact elle voulut lui mettre un coup de poing mais l'homme fut plus rapide et la frappa extrêmement fort sur sa blessure ce qui fit étouffer la blonde tellement la douleur était intense. Le guerrier en profita et assénât un autre coup sur la blessure de Clarke et cette dernière se rouvrit et du sang sortait. Il prit le bras de la blonde pour la soulever un peu avant de l'attraper par la taille pour la soulever complètement et de la faire s'écraser au sol tellement fort que la blonde eut la respiration coupée. Clarke était pliée en deux au sol les mains sur sa blessure, elle souffrait horriblement. Sa blessure s'était rouverte ce qui lui faisait extrêmement mal, elle avait beaucoup de difficultés à respirer, sa vision était trouble dû au choc de sa chute et le sang qui coulait sur son corps et à présent sur ses mains la faisait légèrement paniquer. L'homme s'approcha d'elle et elle ne savait pas si elle allait s'en sortir.

Pendant ce temps-là Lexa et Anya courraient aussi vite qu'elles le pouvaient à travers les bois et routes pour rejoindre Polis. Lexa était dans une sorte de transe qui l'aidait énormément à courir, elle était terrifiée pour Clarke. La blonde se remettait à peine de son agression et elle avait dû arrêter son entraînement qui n'était pas assez avancé pour qu'elle parvienne à combattre un guerrier de l'Ice Nation. Anya, elle aussi, avait peur pour la blonde certes mais aussi pour Raven. En effet cette dernière lui avait dit hier soir qu'elle partirait voir Clarke le lendemain ce qui veut dire qu'elle était en ce moment même avec la blonde qui était elle-même pourchassée par un assassin. Elle savait que les deux jeunes femmes ne se laisseraient pas faire en cas d'attaque mais elle avait peur car Raven s'en voulant encore de ne pas avoir réussie à réagir lors de l'agression de son amie mettrait toute son âme à la sauver d'un assassin quitte à se mettre devant la lame pour la protéger. Anya savait pertinemment que les deux arriveraient à se débrouiller face à l'homme au début mais elles n'avaient pas l'expérience ni l'entraînement nécessaire pour lui faire face et le vaincre. Les deux femmes courraient encore et encore mais leurs jambes n'avaient pas la même détermination que leur mental et allaient vite lâcher, elles avaient déjà ralenties. Lexa ne voulait pas s'arrêter mais se résignât lorsqu'elle sentit une violente crampe dans sa cuisse. Elle ralentie petit à petit avant de poser son bras contre un arbre et de reprendre son souffle, Anya en fît de même. Elles reprirent leur souffle petit à petit avant que Lexa ne parle.

-" _Il faut qu'on continue Anya._ "

-" _Je sais Lexa mais tu vois bien qu'on ne peut pas courir comme on la fait jusqu'à maintenant_."

-" _Il faut que j'aille sauver Clarke._ "

-" _Lexa regardes moi._ " La brune tourna la tête. " _Raven est sûrement avec Clarke ce qui veut dire qu'elle est également en danger. J'ai peur moi aussi mais nous devons trouver de l'eau car même si nous parvenons à courir jusqu'au palais, notre corps sera tellement au bout de ses limites que nous ne leur serrons d'aucune aide._ " Lexa réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'hocher la tête.

-" _Tu as raison._ " La brune se redressa et prit une grande respiration avant d'observer les alentours. " _Si on se trouve bien où je crois il y a un village non loin d'ici à droite._ "

-" _Bien, alors on y va._ " Les deux femmes trottinèrent tranquillement, leurs muscles les brûlaient. Elles durent courir 2-3 minutes avant d'arriver en plein dans le dit village. Les habitants s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils virent Heda, ils la regardèrent avec admiration et en même temps avec inquiétude lorsqu'ils virent qu'elle était en sueur, couverte de sang et de terre. Une femme s'approcha des deux.

-" _Vous allez bien ?_ "

-" _Nous aurions besoin d'eau._ " Plusieurs habitants s'agitèrent pour trouver le plus rapidement possible de l'eau pour Heda et son général. Un petit garçon les approcha et tendit une grande gourde aux deux femmes qui se délectèrent de cette eau plus que bienvenue. Le chef du village finit par approcher et se baissa légèrement en signe de salutation.

-" _Heda._ " Dit-il symboliquement. " _Est-ce que vous auriez besoin d'aide ? Nous avons déjà vu passer trois guerriers sur des chevaux il y a quelques temps. Il y a un problème ?_ "

Lexa savait que les trois guerriers qui étaient passés par le village étaient Indra et les deux guerriers qu'elle avait envoyés pour l'escorter jusqu'au palais. Un petit groupe s'était rassembler autour d'elle et Anya et le silence se fit lorsque le chef du village lui demanda s'il y avait un problème. Lexa se mit à parler assez fort pour que tout le monde entende.

-" _Mes guerriers et moi avons été victimes d'une attaque par un groupe de l'Ice Nation._ " Lexa entendit de nombreux habitants retenir leur respiration, de surprise pour certains et de peur pour d'autres. " _Moi et mon général sommes les seules à s'en être sorties, tous les autres sont morts que ce soit de notre groupe où de celui de l'Ice Nation et à présent nous devons retourner le plus vite possible à Polis._ " Un léger brouhaha se fit entendre parmi les habitants qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi l'Ice Nation aurait lancé une attaque. Les discussions se stoppèrent lorsque le chef se mit à parler.

-" _Je suis heureux que vous vous en soyez sortie. Amenez deux chevaux ici !_ " Dit-il au groupe, quelques secondes plus tard, deux magnifiques chevaux furent donnés aux deux femmes. Lexa s'approcha de l'homme et le salua en lui serrant l'avant-bras ce que l'homme fit également.

-" _Merci._ "

-" _Derien Heda._ "

Lexa imita Anya qui avait déjà enfourché son cheval et monta sur le sien. Elles partirent ensuite au galop en direction du palais, le vent leur fouettant le visage et les arbres défilant à toute allure à côtés d'elles. Très vite le palais fit son apparition.

Clarke de son côté était allongée au sol et l'homme s'approchait doucement d'elle. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait pouvoir combattre l'homme car sa blessure lui faisait souffrir le martyre. Elle essayait de se reculer pour reprendre ses esprits mais le guerrier l'attrapa par la jambe pour la traîner et la ramener à lui. Elle tenta de lui donner à coup de pied mais l'homme le balança au sol et écrasa son mollet de son pied ce qui provoqua une douleur immense chez la blonde qui cria. Le guerrier s'accroupi au niveau du visage à présent tordu de douleur de la blonde et sortit un couteau de sa manche pour le mettre sur la gorge de Clarke.

-" _Tu auras l'honneur de t'être pas mal défendue._ " Dit-il en appuyant sa lame. Clarke le savait, elle allait mourir, elle regarda alors l'homme dans les yeux ne voulant pas lui faire savoir qu'elle avait peur. Soudain elle entendit une voix.

-" _Hey l'idiot tartiné de blanc !_ " Clarke essaya de tourner la tête mais la lame était trop appuyée et elle n'avait pas envie de s'ouvrir elle-même la gorge, l'homme leva la tête et la blonde vu passer un corps au-dessus d'elle. Raven s'était jeter les jambes en avant sur l'homme pour le faire s'écraser plus loin au sol, elle se releva un petit peu pour se retrouver accroupie, son épée dans la main. Elle tourna ensuite sa tête vers Clarke.

-" _Ça va blondie ?_ "

-" _J'ai eu des jours meilleurs._ " Ironisa la blonde.

-" _Ça j'en doute pas_ _._ " Répondit son amie.

Raven retourna son attention sur le guerrier qui s'était relever ce qu'elle fit elle aussi. L'homme s'approcha rapidement d'elle pour essayer de l'attaquer mais cette dernière tourna sur elle-même afin d'abattre un coup violent à son adversaire qui lança un cri lorsque l'épée de Raven lui fit une large entaille au niveau du visage. Lorsqu'il tourna le visage vers la brune celle-ci eut un léger mouvement de recul quand elle vit qu'elle lui avait quasiment tranché le visage en deux, le sang coulait abondement sur son visage et elle vit qu'elle lui avait crevé l'œil droit. L'homme fut alors déchaîné et courra sur Raven qui essayait de lui donner un autre coup que le guerrier évita en roulant au sol, il frappa son bras ce qui lui fit lâcher son épée avant de la saisir à la gorge, l'immobilisant. Raven essaya de se dégager en donnant des coups de pied mais l'homme lui sourit, enfin ce qui ressemblait à un sourire car le coin gauche de sa bouche avait été victime de la lame tranchante de la brune, avant de saisir sa jambe pour parvenir à la soulever au-dessus de sa tête et de la lancer sur un pilier en pierre qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Raven échappa un cri de douleur en sentant plusieurs de ses côtes se briser sous l'impact. Elle était tordue de douleur et avait du mal à respirer.

Le guerrier fut très satisfait de lui, il avait immobilisé les deux jeunes femmes, il pouvait à présent faire ce pour quoi il était venu. Malheureusement pour lui il vit deux guerriers pénétrer dans la salle et se diriger vers lui. Il se mit en garde et réussi à esquiver les coups de ses adversaires et à ramasser l'épée que Raven avait lâchée précédemment. Il échangea quelques coups avant de parvenir à transpercer l'un des deux guerriers qui tomba mort au sol puis de réussir à désarmer l'autre et de lui faire subir le même sort que le premier. Il tourna sa tête en direction de la blonde et il la vit ramper en direction de sa lance. Il se dit que cela allait être amusant de la tuer. Il ramassa le couteau qui était au sol et s'approcha à nouveau de Clarke, il lui attrapa le bras qui allait prendre la lance et retourna la blonde pour venir planter son couteau mais il sentit un bras fort lui saisir le bras et le tordre. Il fut ensuite désarmé et reçu un coup de poing violent à la tête ce qui le fit rouler sur le côté, complètement désorienté. Clarke était surprise de l'intrusion et regarda qui venait de lui sauver la vie et fut très surprise de voir Indra se tenir droite comme un piquet devant elle.

Indra avait été emmenée par deux des guerriers que Lexa avait pris avec elle pour venir la chercher, ils avaient traversés au galop les nombreux bois et villages qui les séparaient de la capitale. Les villageois étaient surpris de les voir traverser la capitale aussi rapidement car c'était assez inhabituel. Une fois arrivée, elle fut escortée par les deux à travers tout le palais. Ses gardes voulaient la mettre dans une des cellules que Lexa gardait secrète de quasiment tous ses gardes et dans lesquelles elle ne plaçait que les prisonniers dont elle ne voulait pas que les habitants et gardes du palais ne connaissent. Ces cellules se trouvaient non loin de la chambre de Lexa donc ils traversèrent les couloirs qui conduisaient vers cette chambre et en tournant au coin d'un couloir, ils virent la porte de la salle d'entraînement et donc la scène qui était entrain de se dérouler. Indra vit Raven se battre avec un assassin de l'Ice Nation et elle comprit l'ensemble du piège dans lequel elle était tombée. L'Ice Nation avait conduit Lexa hors du palais pour venir tranquillement tuer Clarke. La guerrière eut un pincement lorsqu'elle vit Raven se faire projeter contre le pilier et crier de douleur. Les deux gardes qui étaient avec elle décidèrent d'aller aider les deux jeunes femmes et lorsqu'Indra allait aller avec eux ils la bloquèrent.

-" _Toi tu ne bouges pas d'ici._ " Lui dit l'un des gardes. Indra ne fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu et décida de continuer son chemin, elle ne pouvait pas laisser son second se faire attaquer sans réagir et laisser Clarke se faire tuer, elle se dit qu'elle devait bien cela à la blonde. Elle se mit à marcher mais elle reçut un coup de manche de l'épée d'un de ses gardes ce qui la fit tomber à genoux. Elle ressentit une grande douleur à l'arrière de la tête mais se releva juste à temps pour voir le second garde se faire tuer. ' _Espèces d'idiots_ ' pensa-t-elle. Elle courut vers la salle et vit que l'homme avait saisi Clarke et qu'il avait un couteau à la main. Il leva le bras pour planter son couteau en Clarke mais elle lui attrapa le bras et le tordit, le faisant lâcher le couteau avant de lui lancer son poing en plein visage. Elle vit Clarke la regarder, elle s'abaissa à son niveau et lui chuchota.

-" _Je vais essayer de le faire te tourner le dos et de te donner un champ clair pour que tu puisses le transpercer de ta lance. Est-ce que tu te sens capable de faire cela Clarke ?_ " Indra vit que la blonde était complètement désorientée mais celle-ci hocha la tête.

-" _Oui._ "

-" _Bien. Tu ferais bien de ne pas te louper surtout._ "

Indra se dirigea vers le guerrier et le fit se lever avant de lui mettre plusieurs coups de suite sur son visage et sur son corps pour le faire reculer vers la porte. Elle était encore dos à Clarke quand ce dernier parvint à lui attraper le bras et à la bloquer, elle tordit de nouveau son bras et se tourna pour être cette fois dos à la sortie de la salle et se décala sur le côté pour que la lance ne vienne pas la blesser, elle regarda ensuite Clarke qui, pendant qu'Indra se battait avec l'homme avait saisi sa lance et était parvenue à se redresser oubliant la douleur lancinante que sa blessure provoquait, lança sa lance droit sur l'homme qui stoppa tout mouvement en sentant son corps se faire transpercer. Indra le lâcha et il se mit à cracher du sang. Il tenta de frapper Indra mais cette dernière ayant prévu le coup le frappa de toutes ses forces à l'arrière de son genou la faisant tomber à genoux au sol. Elle prit un couteau que l'homme avait rangé sur sa cuisse et lui trancha la gorge avec. Il tomba au sol sur son flanc, mort.

Indra était essoufflée et couverte de sang, elle regarda Clarke qui hocha la tête en signe de remerciement et Indra fit de même. Cette dernière se précipita ensuite aux côtés de Raven qui était en grande souffrance. Elle lui passa sa main dans les cheveux pour la calmer un peu. Elle voulut examiner ses blessures mais Raven poussa un cri de douleur.

-" _Pff un vrai bébé._ " Dit Indra avec un sourire que lui rendit Raven.

-" _Ce n'est pas toi qui vient de te faire projeter contre un mur en pierre par un espèce de guerrier invincible._ " Dit Raven qui avait du mal à respirer à cause de ses côtes brisées.

-" _Pas si invincible que ça_ _._ " Elle tourna la tête en direction de l'homme qui était au sol pour que Raven suive son regard. La brune reposa ensuite sa tête au sol, exténuée par ce qu'il venait de se passer et Indra continua de lui caresser les cheveux. Clarke arriva aux côtés de Raven en rampant.

-" _Ça va blondie ?_ " Demanda doucement Raven.

-" _Ça pourrait aller mieux et toi ?_ "

-" _Ça pourrait aller mieux aussi._ " Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent avant que Clarke ne parle à nouveau.

-" _Merci pour ton aide Raven._ "

-" _Je t'ai laissé tomber la dernière fois, je te devais bien ça blondie._ " Elles se sourirent à nouveau et la blonde tourna la tête vers Indra.

-" _Merci._ " Les deux se regardèrent et Indra fut touchée bien qu'elle ne le montra pas car Clarke ne semblait pas lui en vouloir pour son agression, elle lui tendit même sa main pour qu'elle la serre ce qu'Indra fit bien volontiers.

Lexa et Anya arrivèrent au galop au palais. Une fois arrivées, elles coururent dans les couloirs à la recherche de Clarke et Raven. Elles arrivèrent vers les quartiers où la chambre de Lexa se trouvait. Au détour d'un couloir, elles virent le corps sans vie d'un des gardes, elles se dirigèrent vers celui-ci et vit qu'il y en avait plusieurs. Elles suivirent les corps tout en regardant s'il y avait un des gardes qui avaient survécus mais il n'y en avait aucun. La "piste" s'arrêta lorsque les deux virent un des couloirs qui menait à la salle où Lexa et Clarke s'entraînait. Arrivées à la porte, elles tournèrent pour pouvoir y rentrer et elles virent le corps de l'assassin au sol, la gorge tranchée, le visage quasiment coupé en deux et le corps transpercé d'une lance. Elles regardèrent alors dans la salle et virent Indra et Clarke échanger une poignée de main. Le regard d'Anya dévia alors sur le corps de Raven et se précipita vers sa bien-aimée.

-" _Raven !_ " Elle se positionna à ses côtés et Indra et Clarke s'écartèrent pour laisser la place à Anya. Lexa, elle, vit l'état dans lequel était Clarke et se précipita à son tour vers sa blonde.

-" _Clarke!_ " Elle prit cette dernière dans ses bras mais se décala aussitôt en entendant un petit cri de douleur de la part de sa compagne. Lexa l'étudia alors et vit que sa blessure s'était rouverte et qu'il y avait pas mal de sang. Lexa prit le visage de Clarke en coupe et l'embrassa passionnément.

-" _J'ai eu tellement peur si tu savais. Quand j'ai appris qu'ils avaient envoyés un assassin pour te tuer j'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter._ "

-" _Tu crois que j'étais dans quel état quand j'ai appris que vous aviez été attaquées par un groupe de guerriers de l'Ice Nation ?_ " Dit Clarke en embrassant tendrement Lexa.

-" _Je t'aime tellement si tu savais Clarke._ "

-" _Je t'aime aussi._ "

De son côté Raven profita de l'étreinte qu'elle échangeait avec Anya avant décaler sa tête et de venir, malgré la douleur que ça lui provoqua, mettre une gifle à sa compagne qui la regarda avec incompréhension.

-" _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris d'aller aux frontières de l'Ice Nation alors que tu savais que vous pouviez vous faire attaquer, ce qu'il s'est d'ailleurs produit, et en plus s'en rien me dire_ _._ "

-" _Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes_ _._ "

-" _Ah parce que découvrir que la personne que j'aime est partie sans rien me dire, ne pas arriver à la trouver et apprendre par mon amie qu'elle est partie aux frontières de nos ennemis ce n'est pas inquiétant pour toi ?!_ " S'énerva Raven alors qu'Anya lui sourit.

-" _La personne que tu aimes hein ?_ " Raven se mit à sourire à son tour et ramena Anya vers elle pour l'embrasser.

-" _Espèce d'idiote._ " Dit-elle entre deux baisers.

Lexa, elle, caressait tendrement le visage de la blonde, elle n'avait jamais été autant soulagée de sa vie. Elle finit par tourner la tête pour voir Indra qui s'était mise un peu en retrait pour laisser les deux couples se retrouver. Elle se sentait aussi extrêmement coupable et triste à cause de ce qu'il était arrivé. Elle regarda Lexa, qui instinctivement, se mit devant Clarke comme pour la protéger. La blonde chuchota à son oreille.

-" _C'est grâce à elle que je suis en vie, elle à tuer l'assassin._ " Lexa se mit debout et fit face à Indra qui avait du mal à regarder la personne qu'elle avait trahie dans les yeux. La brune s'avança ensuite et prit Indra dans ses bras en chuchotant.

-" _Merci de l'avoir sauvée._ "

-" _Je penses que je lui devais ça._ " Lexa se décala et prit le visage d'Indra entre ses mains pour qu'elle la regarde bien droit dans les yeux et dit d'un ton très sérieux.

-" _Je te jure sur ma vie que la mort de ton fils sera venger Indra._ "

Cette dernière hocha la tête, impossible de dire un mot, les larmes au bord des yeux. Lexa se tourna ensuite vers Clarke et la fit se placer entre ses bras pour la soulever comme une mariée.

-" _Je penses que tu as bien méritée une visite à l'infirmerie._ "

-" _Tu crois ?_ " Répondit Clarke en souriant malgré la douleur presque insoutenable qu'elle ressentait dans tout le corps.

Anya imita le geste de Lexa et porta Raven qui passa ses mains autour de son cou. Alors qu'Anya était déjà sorti, Lexa se retourna vers Indra.

-" _Tu viens ?_ " Demanda-t-elle et la guerrière hocha la tête en signe de confirmation et elles se dirigèrent elles aussi vers l'infirmerie.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu !


	22. Chapter 22

Hello tout le monde ! Je suis désolée d'avoir pris un peu de retard mais c'est super chargé pour moi en ce moment donc je suis crevée donc l'inspiration n'y ai pas toujours. Bon sinon je ne parlerais pas de ce fameux épisode car je suis très blessée de la façon dont ils ont orchestré tout ça, je dirais juste que pour une série qui se disait innovante, ils ont bien fait comme n'importe quelle autre série... Je comprends si Lexa a dû être tuée pour l'histoire mais ils auraient eu moins pu faire une mort à la hauteur de ce personnage si charismatique mais là c'était du n'importe quoi ! Et puis Jason fait son malin car il a bien réussi à manipuler les gens pour récupérer de l'audience et des followers sur Twitter ça me dégoûte et puis en plus qu'il se mette à critiquer les personnes qui sont révoltés, pour réagir excessivement, me met hors de moi. Et non je ne suis pas d'accord, Lexa n'était pas juste un personnage comme un autre, elle représentait beaucoup de choses pour moi et pour beaucoup d'autres personnes, même si ça reste qu'une série ça n'empêche pas que même après deux semaines il m'arrive encore d'avoir les larmes aux yeux quand j'y repense. Ce qui me rassure légèrement c'est que même certains acteurs et écrivains de la série ont critiqué cette décision et soutienne les personnes qui se révoltent. Bref je vais arrêter de parler de ça car ça m'épuise. Sinon je tenais à vous dire que je vous remercie ÉNORMÉMENT pour toutes vos petites reviews ça me fait vraiment trop trop trop (encore une fois ?) trop plaisir ! Vous êtes au top les gens ! Franchement ça me fais super chaud au cœur.

 **MissHarpie:** Ahah merci à toi pour tes compliments ça fais super plaisir !

 **Lkim:** Wouii c'est trop chou qu'elles les portent !

 **HEDA0704:** Ahah et bien je suis contente de savoir que tu me suis depuis le début ! Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments ça motive vraiment et ça fais super super plaisir ! Voici la suite et merci encore pour ta review !

 **kayliah:** C'est tolérable ? C'est vrai ? Ouf non parce que j'ai eu peur après avoir reçu quelques menaces. Oui bien joué Clarke et Raven ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **TsubakiM:** Bah je me suis arrêté pas trop mal quand même au dernier chapitre c'était pas trop sadique comme les deux dernières fois quand même... buuh je fais de mon mieux pour résorber mon sadisme mais c'est pas facile... Ahah t'as raison de te faire un peu de pub, j'ai été voir et j'aime bien ta petite histoire, bon j'ai un peu de retard dans la lecture car je suis chargée mais continues.

 **Dragoncila:** Muito obrigado ! Sim Clarke continua a ser um alvo, mas Lexa é improvável que sair agora.

 **xDinghy:** Merci beaucoup ahah j'avais peur de mal détailler le combat mais apparemment je m'en suis pas trop mal sortit. Merci de ta review !

 **Little Monkey Fanfic:** Aaaah non pas un regard menaçant *me cache de nouveau sous ma couette* Je sais que c'est pas bien de faire du mal à Raven et à Clarkie mais bon c'est l'histoire qui est comme ça. Ahah pas mal Félindra tête de tigre vraiment pas mal ! Maintenant je vais plus pouvoir regarder Indra de la même façon mais ça m'a fait bien rire. Entre taper et faire câlin ? Bah viens faire câlin voyons ! Quelle question ! Oui ne t'inquiètes pas dès qu'elles sont remises sur pied Lexa et Anya vont entraîner leurs bébés ! Ça sent la guerre ? Ah bon... *petit sourire* T'inquiètes je vais bien me défouler sur ceux qui ont tué le fils d'Indra c'est promis ! Non ne t'inquiètes pas on ne te prend pas pour une folle... pas du tout... *clin d'œil* Merci pour ta review ! *high five*

 **Justine Jecie:** Oui alors là je peux te jurer que Pike je vais le faire déguster dans ma fic je le hais mais un truc de fou ! Sans lui rien de ce qui s'est passée ne serai arrivé et nous pourrions toujours aller sur le balcon de notre Lexa... Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont fait mourir Lexa mais je sais que la soi-disant excuse qu'Alycia ne pouvait pas gérer 2 séries en même temps est bidon car les producteurs de FTWD ont déclaré qu'ils étaient prêts à lui laissé plein de temps pour pourvoir filmer plusieurs épisodes de the 100. Moi aussi je n'ai pas arrêté de pleurer et je pleure encore car Lexa était vraiment un personnage qui représentait beaucoup de choses. S'il fallait qu'elle meure d'accord mais au moins donner lui une mort satisfaisante pas cette espèce d'insulte à son personnage. Et non je suis d'accord on ne peut pas l'oublier et je ne vais certainement pas l'oublier le Clexa vivra toujours ! Mais si tu peux toujours demander à ce qu'elle m'emmène sur le balcon car elle est toujours vivante dans ma fic. Tu me follow que maintenant ? Non t'as pas de retard... pas du tout... ahah en tout cas merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. Bisous !

 **CelThev:** Whoa toute l'histoire d'un coup ? Ça m'impressionne toujours autant que mon histoire plaise assez pour tout lire d'un coup. Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment !

Bon voilà j'ai fini mon blabla je vous laisse lire.

Note : La série ne m'appartient pas.

Note 2 : Désolée s'il y a des fautes.

* * *

Lorsque Lexa et Indra sortirent de la salle d'entraînement, cette dernière tourna la tête vers la gauche et vit les nombreux corps de gardes morts gisant sur le sol. Elle ressentit une grande culpabilité l'envahir. Ils étaient morts en partie par sa faute. Si elle ne s'était pas faite piégée par l'Ice Nation, ils seraient peut-être encore en vie. Lexa qui avait jusqu'à présent les yeux fixés sur le visage de la blonde finit par tourner la tête vers la guerrière et pouvait voir le conflit intérieur dans lequel elle était plongée.

-" _Ce n'est pas de ta faute tu sais Indra._ "

-" _Je me suis faite dupée et c'est en partie pour cela qu'ils sont morts et que les guerriers qui étaient avec toi aux frontières sont également morts._ "

-" _Indra regardes moi._ " Cette dernière tourna son visage pour plonger les yeux dans ceux de Lexa.

-" _Si j'avais été à ta place j'aurais fait la même chose. L'Ice Nation t'a pris ton fils et tu t'es battue pour le récupérer. Si ça avait été Clarke qui s'était faite enlever j'aurais régit pareil. C'est de leur faute pas de la tienne._ "

-" _Mmm._ " Fut tout ce qu'Indra pu répondre. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que Lexa avait raison et qu'elle n'y était pour rien mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se blâmer. De son côté, Lexa était extrêmement touchée et attristée par ce qu'Indra venait de vivre, elle s'était faite piégée et son fils avait été tué. Elle fut sorti de ses pensées par un petit gémissement de douleur émit par Clarke.

-" _On est bientôt arrivées Clarke tiens bon._ "

-" _Ça fait trop mal Lexa._ " Le cœur de la brune se serra davantage lorsqu'elle vit que des larmes roulaient sur le visage de sa bien-aimée.

-" _Je t'en prie Clarke tient bon ma chérie._ "

-" _J'essaye Lexa._ " Répondit faiblement la blonde dont les yeux commençaient à doucement se fermer, son corps tremblait et elle avait des sueurs froides.

-" _Hey Clarke non ! Ne ferme pas les yeux tu m'entends !_ "Cria Lexa qui accéléra la pas, elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas courir, la blessure de la blonde étant à présent rouverte, elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de lui faire perdre plus de sang qu'elle n'avait déjà perdu en la manipulant trop fort. " _Clarke s'il te plaît ouvres les yeux._ " Cette dernière fit ce que Lexa lui demandait et rouvrit légèrement les yeux avant de les refermés presque immédiatement.

-" _Je suis fatiguée._ " Murmura-t-elle.

-" _Je sais princesse mais il faut que tu restes réveillée s'il te plaît fais ça pour moi._ " Lexa vit que Clarke combattait mais elle avait trop de mal et avait perdue bien trop de sang.

-" _J'ai froid Lexa._ "

-" _Ça va aller Clarke on est bientôt arrivées. Serre mon épaule avec ta main pour ne pas t'endormir._ "

Lexa sentit la blonde hocher la tête et la faible pression de sa main sur son épaule. Elle fut légèrement soulagée lorsqu'elle vit la porte de l'infirmerie qu'Anya qui n'était qu'à quelques pas d'elle avait déjà ouverte. Abby quant à elle avait eu une matinée assez peu chargée et venait de faire un bandage à l'un des gardes lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la salle s'ouvrir dans un fracas. Elle tourna sa tête en direction du bruit et vit Lexa ainsi qu'un de ses lieutenants couvertes de sang et de terre, elle remarqua aussi une autre personne qui les accompagnait mais qui était restée à la porte. Elle fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas la raison de l'état des deux femmes devant elle lorsque ses yeux se focalisèrent sur le corps que chacune portait dans ses bras et particulièrement celui que tenait Lexa. Clarke... Elle vit que son haut était imbibé de sang. Son cœur s'emballa et elle s'approcha en courant des deux femmes. Le lieutenant qui était avec Lexa déposa le corps de la fille qu'elle portait sur un des lits qui étaient libres et Lexa resta devant Abby ne sachant pas quoi faire.

-" _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!_ " Demanda Abby alors que Lexa avait fini par déposer très délicatement Clarke sur le lit à côté de celui de Raven qui avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, sa côte cassée commençant à appuyer fortement sur son poumon.

-" _Elles ont été attaquées._ " Répondit Anya. " _La blessure de Clarke s'est rouverte._ " Abby secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle s'approcha de Raven et examina rapidement son corps en remontant son haut.

-" _Jackson !_ " Le jeune homme arriva rapidement à ses côtés. " _J'ai besoin que tu t'occupes de..._ " Abby montra Raven de la tête, demandant implicitement à Anya de lui donner son nom.

-" _Raven._ "

-" _Raven. A en croire sa respiration et le bleu qui commence à se former je pense qu'elle doit avoir une ou plusieurs côtes cassées._ " Elle se tourna ensuite vers Clarke qui était à présent inconsciente. Lexa avait le visage fermé, complètement terrorisée à l'idée que la blonde ne se réveille pas.

-" _Lexa qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_ " Demanda-t-elle tout en commençant à soigner sa fille.

-" _L'Ice Nation a envoyé un de ses assassins pour la tuer, il lui a mit plusieurs coups qui ont rouverts sa blessure._ " Dit-elle dans un murmure ne voulant que personne d'autre ne soit au courant. " _Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang._ "

-" _Je vois ça._ "

Abby savait que même si elle refermait la blessure de sa fille, cela ne servirait à rien si cette dernière n'avait pas assez de sang dans l'organisme. Elle se redressa et alla vers une des multiples étagères de la salle qui servaient à ranger le matériel. Elle prit un petit tube transparent ainsi qu'un bout de tissu et retourna auprès de sa fille. Elle enroula le tissu fermement autour du bras de Clarke faisant ressortir ses veines.

-" _Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?_ " Demanda Lexa intriguée par les manipulations d'Abby.

-" _Il lui faut du sang sinon elle ne va pas survivre très longtemps. Je peux avoir un de vos couteaux, un qui est une lame fine ?_ "

Lexa fronça les sourcils, un peu inquiète mais passa quand même le plus petit de ses couteaux à Abby. Cette dernière versa de l'alcool contenue dans une des bouteilles placer sur la table qui séparait les lits et plaça la pointe de la lame sur le bras de sa fille à l'endroit où l'une de ses veines ressortait à appuya la pointe jusqu'à ce qu'elle perce la peau puis la veine. Lexa ouvrit la bouche, perdue par ce qu'Abby était entrain de faire. ' _Il faut justement refermer sa blessure pas lui faire d'autres trous dans sa peau._ ' Pensa-t-elle mais elle ne dit rien faisant confiance à la mère de sa compagne qui était entrain de tourner tout doucement la lame pour agrandir le trou qu'elle avait percé dans la veine de Clarke. Elle sortit ensuite la lame et reversa de l'alcool dessus avant de faire la même opération sur son propre bras. Une fois cela fait, elle prit le tube transparent et mit l'un des bouts dans le bras de sa fille avant de mettre l'autre dans le sien pour que, quelques secondes plus tard, le sang d'Abby circule dans le tube et aille dans les veines de Clarke.

-" _Voilà ça va lui permettre d'avoir du sang._ " Dit-elle à Lexa qu'elle avait senti perplexe et inquiète tout au long de son opération. Elle attendit quelque minutes le temps qu'il y est plus de sang qui circule dans le corps de la blonde. " _Maintenant on s'occupe de sa plaie._ " Lexa hocha la tête en réponse.

Plusieurs heures étaient passées depuis que Lexa et Anya étaient arrivées à l'infirmerie. Il faisait à présent nuit et la salle était plongée dans une grande obscurité seulement brisée par quelques bougies placées ici et là, il y régnait aussi un grand silence. Lexa avait demander à Indra quelques heures plus tôt d'aller chercher 2-3 gardes qui savaient être discrets, leur expliquer la situation avec l'Ice Nation et aller récupérer les corps des gardes pour éviter que quelqu'un ne les remarque et créer ainsi une panique qu'elle n'était pour l'instant pas en mesure de gérer. Lexa et Anya étaient donc restées accrocher à la main de leur compagne respectives après qu'Abby ne se soient occupées d'elles et ait dû partir pour soigner d'autres patients. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient à présent endormies alors que leur compagnes étaient perdues dans leurs pensées, elles avaient toutes deux faillit perdre la personne qu'elle aimait aujourd'hui. Anya finit par sortir de sa transe et regarda Lexa.

-" _Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour Indra ?_ " Demanda-t-elle à son ancienne élève qui mit quelques secondes à lui répondre.

-" _Je ne sais pas encore. Je suis en colère parce qu'elle m'a trahie mais je peux comprendre pourquoi elle l'a fait et elle à sauver la vie de Raven et de Clarke aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas la tuer Anya._ "

-" _Je comprends Lexa, et je suis moi aussi reconnaissante pour ce qu'elle a fait aujourd'hui mais ne me dit pas que tu vas laisser passer son acte sans rien faire du tout._ "

-" _Je ne sais pas Anya. Je pense que c'est à Clarke de décider. Après tout c'est bien elle qu'Indra a tenté de tuer._ "

-" _Tu as raison... Peut-être devrait-elle lui faire la même chose._ "

-" _Quoi ? Tenter de la tuer ?_ "

-" _Non mais lui faire une entaille au même endroit où elle planter son couteau en Clarke pour lui rappeler chaque jour son acte._ " Lexa réfléchit quelques instants.

-" _Pourquoi pas, j'en parlerais à Clarke c'est elle qui décidera._ " Anya hocha la tête en réponse et reposa son regard sur le visage de Raven qui voyait des bleus se former petit à petit.

-" _J'ai eu la peur de ma vie._ " Lexa releva la tête en entendant Anya.

-" _Moi aussi, je n'ai jamais eu autant le cœur qui se serre que quand je l'ai vu fermer les yeux dans mes bras._ "

-" _Pareil quand je l'ai vu entrain de suffoquer au sol. Si Indra n'était pas venues les sauver elles..._ " Anya ne put terminer sa phrase tellement l'idée lui était insupportable.

-" _Elles seraient mortes..._ " conclu Lexa.

-" _Oui... Elles ne sont pas assez entraînées..._ "

-" _C'est normal, elles n'en sont qu'au début de leur formation et Clarke a énormément perdu en capacité à cause de sa blessure... Elles n'étaient pas prêtes à affronter un assassin de l'Ice Nation._ "

-" _C'est sur... Mais elles se sont quand même bien débrouil..._ " Anya s'arrêta de parler en sentant une pression sur sa main. Elle regarda Raven qui ouvrit péniblement les yeux. " _Raven ?_ " Dit-elle doucement avec un sourire aux lèvres " _C'est moi... comment tu te sens ?_ "

-" _Je me sens comme si je venais de me faire écraser par une dizaine de chevaux..._ " Anya faisait des cercles de sa main sur la joue de sa compagne.

-" _Tu as une côte brisée et de nombreux hématomes, tu devrais te remettre dans quelques semaines._ "

-" _Ça va être long..._ " Répondit la brune.

-" _Mais je vais m'occuper de toi ducoup._ " Raven émit un léger rire mais s'arrêta car sa côte lui faisait extrêmement mal.

-" _Mmm alors ça c'est tentant._ " Anya rit à la phrase de sa compagne tandis que Lexa s'approcha de Raven qui la regarda.

-" _Heda._ " Dit-elle doucement.

-" _Raven. Je voulais te remercier d'être venu en aide à Clarke._ "

-" _C'était normal._ "

-" _Tu aurais pu mourir pour cela mais tu es restée et tu t'es battu dignement. Je suis fière de te compter parmi mes recrues et bientôt parmi mes guerriers._ "

-" _Merci._ "

Répondit doucement Raven en essayant de montrer que les paroles de Lexa ne la touchaient pas. Cette dernière tendit même son bras pour que Raven lui serre ce que celle-ci fit très fière. Raven avait toujours beaucoup admiré Heda alors quand elle lui dit qu'elle était fière d'elle ce fût une grande vague de bonheur qui envahit le corps de Raven. Lexa lui lança un dernier sourire avant de se lever pour aller chercher Abby et lui dire que la brune s'était réveillée. Une fois éloignée Raven regarda Anya et dit avec un sourire satisfait.

-" _Heda est fière de moi._ " Anya qui savait l'admiration que sa compagne portait envers son ancienne élève sourit à son tour avant de l'embrasser rapidement.

-" _Elle est fière de toi._ "

Lexa quant à elle était complètement perdue. C'était la deuxième fois en très peu de temps que la vie de Clarke avait été mise en péril et elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de se sentir responsable. Elle pensait que si elle l'avait mieux entraînée, elle aurait peut-être échappé à ses deux attaques même si elle savait que c'était faux. Elle s'approcha alors d'Abby.

-" _Raven vient de se réveiller._ "

-" _Ah c'est une bonne nouvelle je vais aller la voir et après j'aimerais bien que l'on discute toutes les deux._ "

-" _Bien sûr._ "

Répondit Lexa même si elle appréhendait cette conversation, elle savait que la mère de Clarke voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé mais Lexa ne savait pas si c'était raisonnable de mettre encore une autre personne au courant de ce qu'il se tramait. D'un autre côté, il s'agissait de la mère de Clarke et elle avait le droit de savoir. Elle suivit Abby jusqu'au lit de Raven tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait faire. Abby vérifia l'état de la brune avant d'attirer Lexa dans un coin de couloir en dehors de l'infirmerie.

-" _Lexa je sais que ça ne me regarde probablement pas et que vous ne devriez pas divulguer d'informations mais c'est ma fille qui est là dans ce lit et j'estime que j'ai le droit de connaître les raisons de son état._ " Lexa réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre.

-" _Vous avez raison. Je vous demanderez juste de ne pas m'interrompre c'est dur de l'expliquer pour moi._ " Abby hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation et Lexa continua à voix basse. " _La personne qui a poignardé Clarke était l'une de mes lieutenants et un de mes mentors... Elle s'appelle Indra, c'était la personne qui se tenait derrière Anya, un autre de mes lieutenants, et moi tout à l'heure. L'Ice Nation nous a piégé et surtout elle. Ils ont capturé son fils en menaçant de le tuer si elle ne tuait pas Clarke. Ils avaient des soupçons sur la relation que j'avais avec elle ce qui me laisse penser qu'ils ont des espions ici c'est pour cela que je fais attention à qui je parle. Indra, une fois sa mission faite, est allé aux limites de notre territoire où elle devait normalement récupérer son fils. Malheureusement son fils avait été tué le soir de sa capture et l'Ice Nation savait que j'allais aller à la poursuite d'Indra pour ce qu'elle avait fait à Clarke. Donc quand nous sommes arrivés là-bas des guerriers nous attendaient et tous mes soldats à part Anya ont été tués. Le seul intérêt pour l'Ice Nation de me piéger pour m'attirer aux limites était que je sois éloignée du palais et donc que Clarke soit sans protection. L'Ice Nation a donc envoyé un de ses assassins tuer Clarke ce qui explique son état. Raven et Clarke se sont bien défendues mais si Indra n'avait pas été là pour les sauver, elles seraient mortes toutes les deux._ "

Abby prit quelques secondes pour encaisser tout ce que Lexa venait de lui dire. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'Ice Nation voudrait s'en prendre à Clarke.

-" _Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se sont donné tout ce mal pour tuer Clarke ? Ce n'est encore qu'une enfant._ "

-" _C'est pour m'atteindre moi._ "

-" _Pourquoi vous ?_ "

-" _L'Ice Nation à tenter de m'affaiblir auparavant et ils savent que je suis attachée à Clarke mais je ne pense pas qu'ils se doutent à quel point. Je n'ai pas pris de second depuis longtemps car je sais qu'ils peuvent être une cible pour l'Ice Nation et ça n'a pas loupé._ "

-" _D'accord... Mais pourquoi tentent-ils de vous affaiblir ?_ "

-" _Parce que la Reine veut prendre la place de Heda et qu'elle pense qu'en frappant là où ça fait mal elle réussira à me battre._ "

-" _Je vois... Merci d'avoir été honnête avec moi._ "

-" _Vous êtes la mère de la fille que j'aime... je vous devais la vérité._ " Abby s'approcha de Lexa pour la prendre dans ses bras ce qui surpris cette dernière qui se laissa ensuite aller ayant grandement besoin de cette étreinte. Elles se séparèrent quelques instants plus tard avant qu'Abby ne reprenne la parole.

-" _En parlant de ça je pense que nous devrions déplacer Clarke dans sa chambre ou la votre. Si vous souhaitez rester près d'elle ça paraîtrait sans doute moins suspect que vous passant toutes vos journées à l'infirmerie._ "

-" _Oui c'est vrai mais est-ce qu'elle est en état d'être déplacée ?_ "

-" _Si on prend un maximum de précaution et qu'on la déplace délicatement oui._ "

Elles repartirent ensuite dans la salle pour procéder au déplacement de la blonde. Lexa attrapa les bras et épaules de la blonde alors qu'Anya, qui fut réquisitionnée pour le transport, prit le centre du corps de la blonde pour éviter le maximum de mouvements et Abby prit les jambes de sa fille. Elles traversèrent ensuite tout doucement les différents couloirs qui les séparaient de la chambre de Lexa car c'est là qu'elles avaient décidé de la mettre - oui surprenant je sais - tout en ignorant les divers regards surpris qu'elles recevaient des personnes qu'elles croisaient. Une fois arrivées dans la chambre elles posèrent délicatement le corps de Clarke sur le lit de Lexa qui fut soulagée que le transport se soit bien passé.

-" _Merci de ton aide Anya._ "

-" _C'est normal._ "

-" _Vraiment. Merci d'être là._ "

-" _Ooh ma petite deviendrait-t-elle sentimentale._ " Dit Anya avec un sourire pas habituée à ce que Lexa la remercie aussi sincèrement.

-" _Pff aller vas-t-en, vas retrouver ta chérie._ "

-" _Ahah oui et toi occupe-toi bien de la tienne._ "

Anya sortit après ces paroles alors que Lexa s'assit aux côtés de la blonde lui caressant les cheveux et qu'Abby vérifiait l'état de sa blessure. Elle eut un petit sourire en constatant que pour l'instant tout allait bien.

-" _Pour l'instant ça va._ " Dit Abby ce qui soulagea légèrement Lexa toujours paniquée par la situation de la blonde.

-" _Comment faites-vous pour rester calme ? C'est votre fille pourtant._ " Demanda Lexa visiblement curieuse par la manière dont Abby arrivait à gérer tout ça.

-" _Vous savez être médecin signifie savoir garder une certaine distance avec les cas que l'on traite. Alors oui ça m'a limite fait exploser le cœur quand j'ai vu ma fille dans cet état mais j'ai vite fait appel à mon côté médecin ce qui me permet d'avoir la tête froide et d'agir comme il faut._ "

-" _Je suis impressionnée._ "

-" _Je suppose que vous devez le faire aussi vu votre rôle._ "

-" _Oui mais je n'arriverais pas à le faire s'il s'agissait de Clarke._ "

-" _C'est une battante."_

-" _Oui mais elle a déjà été affaiblie par sa blessure et là ça en rajoute encore._ "

-" _Ne vous inquiétez pas elle est forte._ "

-" _Ça c'est sûr._ "

Elles restèrent dans un calme plutôt serein et Abby s'apprêtait à partir se reposer un peu avant que Clarke ne se mette à trembler et que Lexa ne se remette à paniquée. Abby s'approcha et examina attentivement sa fille avant de se redresser.

-" _C'est son corps qui se remet du choc. Ça va aller._ "

-" _Vous êtes sûre ?_ "

-" _Oui couvrez là bien et vérifier qu'elle ne prenne pas de fièvre mais sinon ça va aller._ "

Abby lança un sourire qui rassura un peu Lexa avant de sortir. La brune se leva et alla dans la salle de bain histoire de retirer tout le sang et la terre dont elle était couverte et de mettre des vêtements plus confortables. Elle retourna vers Clarke et s'allongea à ses côtés avant de placer plusieurs fourrures sur elles et de passer sa main sur son visage pour lui faire savoir qu'elle était là avec elle.

-" _Oh Clarke..._ " Souffla Lexa.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus !


	23. Chapter 23

Hello tout le monde ! Comment ça va bien ? Moi je suis crevée... Bon je m'excuse par avance parce que ce chapitre est un peu court... désolée. Je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre encore une semaine sans suite et comme cette semaine j'ai un événement important à organiser dans mon lycée ce n'est pas assuré qu'il y aura un nouveau chapitre dimanche prochain mais je vais faire de mon mieux même si c'est un petit chapitre. Je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfait de mon chapitre car en ce moment je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire et je manque un peu d'inspi mais bon j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. Ce chapitre est un chapitre assez doux, se concentrant sur Clarke et Lexa, voilà pour réchauffer un peu nos cœurs de clexa shippers malmené par ces personnes que nous connaissons très bien. Merci encore pour tous vos petits messages ça me fais vraiment trop trop trop plaisir, vous êtes au top du top !

 **Lkim:** Et oui plus de clexa !

 **Julixena:** Moi aussi j'adore Indra et je ne pense pas que Clarke sera trop dur mais bon en même temps faut comprendre si elle est énervée, Indra à quand même essayer de la tuer. Ahah j'aime être imprévisible et oui je suis d'accord Raven et Clarke se sont bien battues. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Clarke c'est une dur à cuire. Woui Lexa est totalement paumée sans Clarke c'est chou. Merci de ta review !

 **MissHarpie:** Ahah merci à toi pour ta review, ça me fais vraiment super super plaisir merci beaucoup !

 **chaa1701:** Ahah merci !

 **Sandy :** Moi aussi cet épisode m'a mis hors de moi ! La façon dont ils ont fait tuer Lexa me révolte et me blesse terriblement ! Son personnage était tellement charismatique et sa mort était, comme tu l'as très bien dit, ridicule ! Tu as bien raison de chercher des alternatives à sa mort, moi c'est par le déni total ahah. Waou subjuguée carrément ? Ça me touche énormément ! Merci vraiment beaucoup pour tous tes compliments ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur t'as pas idée ! J'essaye de ne pas vous faire trop attendre mais c'est dur de trouver le temps et surtout le plus important l'inspiration à certains moments. Alors par contre je peux te promettre que  je ne tuerais aucune des deux ! Alors ça c'est une chose dont tu peux être certaine n'arrivera pas dans ma fic ! Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver dans la série et ça n'arrivera pas dans cette histoire. Merci encore pour ta review !

 **kayliah:** Et oui Clarke et Raven en prennent plein la tête. Ne t'inquiète pas il y a du Clexa dans ce chapitre on a tous besoin d'avoir un peu de réconfort. Merci pour ta review !

 **Little Monkey Fanfic:** Oui j'aime bien Lexa sentimentale c'est chou. Ahah oui Félindra xD ! Ah oui je suis sûre que n'importe qui aurait fait pareil. Mais oui Clarke va se remettre vite c'est une battante ne me lance pas de regard menaçant *regard de chat potté*. Ahah oui je compte bien respecter ma promesse *sourire sadique* mouhaha mouhaha mouhahahaha ! Pardon je me calme... Merci de ta review ! *high five*

 **Guest:** Ahah merci beaucoup ! Ouais il y a beaucoup de fic où je ne peux pas voir la mère de Clarke pourtant je l'apprécie assez dans la série ducoup j'aime bien le personnage que j'en ai fait dans ma fic. Merci de ta review en tout cas !

 **CelThev:** Et oui pauvre Clarke mais bon tu as raison Lexa est là pour prendre soin d'elle. Ahah contente que leur relation "guimauvesque" te plaise. Moi aussi j'aime bien le petit couple Anya/Raven elles sont chou. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Indra *clin d'œil*. Merci pour ta review !

 **JustineJecie:** Mais oui Pike va payer ne t'en fais pas je le hais ! Oui oui ne parlons surtout pas de ces excuses plus qu'insultantes ni de la mort j'en ai marre de pleurer. Aw moi aussi je t'aime trop pour le balcon mais on peut juste faire un tour dessus pour admirer la vue, aucune chute n'est obligatoire ahah 3 Aha oui moi aussi la petite scène du câlin Abby/Lexa se déroule trop bien dans ma tête. Ah j'aime bien le petit nom de ship ! Lexy... c'est trop trop mignon ! Merci de ta review et gros bisous !

Voilà, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! Bisous !

Note : La série ne m'appartient pas.

Note 2 : Désolée s'il y a des fautes.

* * *

-" _Oh Clarke._ " Souffla Lexa. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire et était paniquée. " _Je t'en prie réveilles-toi. Je ne... je ne peux pas continuer sans toi Clarke... Avec toi je me sens complète pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sens en sécurité dans tes bras..._ " Elle souffla de nouveau, son cœur lui faisait tellement mal et elle ne remarqua pas les quelques discrets mouvements de paupières. " _Je te promets de toujours t'aimer et... de te suivre où que tu veuilles aller, même jusqu'au bout du monde si tu le souhaites... tout ce que tu veux Clarke mais reviens-moi... Nos vies viennent tout juste de commencer... on n'en a pas fini toutes les deux tu m'entends. On va être heureuses toi et moi... et... on passera notre vie ensemble... On se promènera main dans la main dans les rues de Polis... Tu seras une très grande guerrière à mes côtés et on vieillira ensemble et on s'aimera toujours comme au premier jour... On va avoir une belle vie toi et moi tu sais... il faut juste que tu te battes et que tu me reviennes. Je sais que c'est peut-être égoïste mais je t'en prie, vit pour moi Clarke... Je ne peux pas continuer toute seule..._ "

-" _Je ne te savais pas aussi romantique._ " Dit Clarke dans le léger murmure que Lexa entendit tout de même.

-" _Clarke ?_ " Dit cette dernière, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. La blonde, elle, ouvrit tout doucement les yeux pour les plonger très vite dans l'océan vert de ceux de Lexa.

-" _Salut toi._ " Sourit Clarke. La brune embrassa Clarke sur les lèvres avant de parsemer le reste de son visage de doux baisers et de plonger sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

-" _T'es revenue... t'es revenue._ " Lexa pleurait à chaudes larmes ce qui gonfla le cœur de Clarke de bonheur. Cette dernière perdit sa main dans la longue chevelure de la brune.

-" _Hey tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser toute seule. Et arrêtes de pleurer._ "

-" _J'ai eu si peur de te perdre Clarke._ "

-" _Je suis là maintenant... chuut... Tout va bien Lexa... tout va bien..._ " Elles restèrent de longues minutes sans rien dire, simplement heureuses de s'être retrouvées.

-" _J'ai eu peur moi aussi... Quand cet assassin m'a dit que tu étais peut-être morte... mon cœur s'est arrêté._ "

-" _Et moi mon cœur ne s'est remis à battre que quand tu t'es réveillée._ " Clarke passa sa main sous le menton de Lexa pour ramener son visage au sien et de l'embrasser tendrement.

-" _Je suis là maintenant._ "

-" _Promets-moi qu'on ne se lâche plus à présent. Je ne peux pas te perdre Clarke._ "

-" _On ne se lâche plus c'est promis._ "

Clarke était extrêmement touchée par l'état de Lexa, cette dernière avait les larmes aux yeux et son regard paraissait désespéré. La blonde déposa un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne avant de se tourner tout doucement, ressentant une douleur assez puissante au niveau de sa plaie, et de se caler contre le corps chaud et accueillant de Lexa. Clarke, étant épuisée, s'endormie rapidement alors que Lexa resta plusieurs minutes à regarder le visage maintenant détendu de sa bien-aimée avant de sombrer à son tour dans un sommeil plus que bienvenu.

Lexa se réveilla avant Clarke quelques heures plus tard. La blonde était toujours profondément endormie et collée à Lexa. La brune s'extirpa aussi discrètement qu'elle le pu de l'étreinte de la blonde avant de quitter la chambre et de se diriger vers les cuisines du palais. Elle prit un plateau où elle déposa plusieurs aliments et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle posa le plateau sur la table qui bordait son lit et se rallongea aux côtés de Clarke pour caresser tendrement son visage en attendant qu'elle ne se réveille. Lexa ne pouvait qu'admirer la beauté de Clarke, le soleil qui se levait tranquillement plaçait quelques rayons sur le visage de la blonde ce qui la rendait encore plus magnifique aux yeux de la brune.

Clarke remonta tout doucement au conscient en sentant la chaleur du soleil sur son visage, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux pour ne pas être éblouie. Elle leva ensuite son regard et vit que Lexa la regardait tranquillement en caressant son visage ce qui ne put faire que sourire Clarke.

-" _Bonjour princesse._ " Dit Lexa.

-" _Bonjour Heda._ "

Clarke voulu se redresser mais eu du mal à cause de sa blessure mais Lexa arriva très vite à son secours et l'aida en passant ses bras autour d'elle et la plaçant contre les nombreux oreillers de son lit. Elle se mit ensuite aux côtés de la blonde.

-" _J'ai été prendre ceci en cuisine._ " Dit Lexa en attrapant le plateau et en le posant sur les genoux de Clarke.

-" _Oh c'est mignon._ " Clarke passa son index sur l'arrête de la mâchoire de la brune qui baissa la tête un peu gênée.

-" _Non c'est pas mignon, il faut juste que tu reprennes des forces._ " Dit Lexa en essayant de reprendre une certaine posture.

-" _Mais bien sûr._ " Répondit Clarke sachant très bien que sa compagne voulait prendre soin d'elle.

-" _Mais oui mademoiselle._ " Clarke ne put que sourire face au comportement de Lexa et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

-" _Merci._ " Souffla-t-elle alors que la brune sourit.

-" _Y'a pas de quoi princesse._ " Dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur le bout du nez de la blonde qui se mit à manger.

Clarke ferma brièvement les yeux et souffla. Elle trouvait ce matin parfait. Le calme était de maître, le soleil caressait doucement sa peau et les fourrures couvraient juste ce qu'il fallait de son corps pour combattre la brise légèrement froide mais apaisante du matin. Le ciel était bleu et le corps de Lexa contre le sien était la petite touche qui rendait ce matin encore plus agréable. Les deux jeunes femmes ne parlaient pas, se contentant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Un fois le plateau finit par les deux, Lexa le reposa sur la table avant de se pencher vers Clarke pour la prendre dans ses bras ce que la blonde accueillit avec grand plaisir, calant sa tête contre l'épaule de la brune. Elles restèrent un long moment dans cette position, écoutant les bruits éloignés de la ville qui se réveillait et les quelques oiseaux qui volaient dans le ciel. C'était un matin parfait pour elles, elles avaient la sensation de vivre, ce qu'elles n'avaient pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Leurs vies n'avaient pas été de tout repos depuis que Clarke était arrivée au palais mais là elles prenaient leur temps. Elles avaient la sensation d'être dans une petite bulle.

Au bout de quelques heures passées dans les bras l'une de l'autre à partager de tendres caresses et à passer par des périodes de somnolence, Lexa se leva et prit Clarke dans ses bras, ce qui fit rire la blonde, pour se diriger ensuite vers la salle de bain. La brune posa Clarke sur le bord du grand bassin dont une légère fumée s'en échappait dû au doux feu qui brûlait en-dessous pour chauffer l'eau. Elle enleva doucement les quelques vêtements dont la blonde était affublée ce qui fit frissonner Clarke. Elle porta à nouveau sa compagne pour la faire glisser délicatement dans l'eau chaude avant d'enlever ses vêtements à son tour sous le regard plus que brûlant de la blonde. Lexa lui lança même un petit clin d'œil qui déclencha une vague de désir en Clarke. Lexa se glissa à son tour dans l'eau et se plaça derrière Clarke qui se mit entre les jambes de sa compagne, son dos appuyant ainsi sur la poitrine de celle-ci. Elles étaient bien, Lexa faisait délicatement glisser ses mains sur la peau mouillée de la blonde qui avait fermé les yeux, en proie à une détente complète.

Le reste de la journée se passa ainsi, les deux jeunes femmes totalement perdues dans leur petit confort. Clarke et Lexa savaient qu'elles avaient besoin de se retrouver loin de tous leurs problèmes après toutes les péripéties qui s'étaient déroulées ces derniers jours. Rien qu'une journée pour elles en mettant de côté toute cette histoire de l'Ice Nation, d'Indra, d'espions. Abby passa tout de même en fin de journée et elle fut attendrie par la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Lexa était assise sur un fauteuil sur le balcon de sa chambre avec Clarke allongée sur elle, la brune lui passant la main dans les cheveux alors que la blonde dessinait des cercles imaginaires de ses doigts sur la peau de sa bien-aimée. Elles étaient toutes les deux entrain de profiter d'un magnifique coucher de soleil. Abby fût presque gênée de briser le moment de calme des deux jeunes femmes. Elle leur laissa encore quelques instants où elle attendit sur le pas de la porte avant de toquer assez fort sur cette dernière pour que Clarke et Lexa se retourne. La blonde se leva avec quelques difficultés, Lexa à sa suite, mais alla quand même prendre sa mère dans ses bras. Une fois l'étreinte terminer, Abby se tourna vers Lexa avant de la prendre elle aussi dans ses bras, geste qui surpris un tantinet la brune. Clarke, elle, était attendrie par la relation que sa mère et Lexa était entrain d'établir. Il est vrai que les deux femmes avaient développé une relation assez particulière au cours de ces derniers jours après que Clarke ait failli mourir deux fois.

-" _Comment tu te sens ma belle ?_ " Demanda Abby à Clarke.

-" _Ma blessure me fait super mal mais sinon on fait aller._ "

-" _Bien. Allonges toi et remontes ton haut je vais jeter un œil à tout ça._ " L'examen d'Abby se passa rapidement et cette dernière était plus que confiante sur le rétablissement de sa fille ce qui soulagea grandement Lexa et Clarke. " _Bien surtout tu ne fais pas de gestes brusques pendant quelques jours d'accord ?_ "

-" _Ne vous en faites pas Abby je prendrais bien soin d'elle._ "

-" _Oui j'imagine Lexa._ "

-" _Merci d'être là maman._ " Cette dernière déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille.

-" _Je suis ta mère c'est normal ma chérie. Bon je vais vous laisser toutes les deux, je pense que vous avez bien mérité une journée au calme alors je ne vais pas briser votre petite bulle._ " Elle sourit aux deux jeunes femmes qui ne le remarquèrent pas vu qu'elles étaient déjà perdues dans le regard de l'autre. Abby se sentie soudainement de trop. " _Bien c'est ce que je disais... alors je vous laisse on se revoit demain._ " Abby s'extirpa rapidement de la chambre, laissant Clarke et Lexa seules.

-" _Elle a l'air confiante pour ta blessure._ "

-" _Oui je suis sûre qu'il n'y en aura pas pour longtemps._ "

-" _Décidément tu en auras vu ces derniers jours._ "

-" _Oui d'ailleurs je tenais à te dire que quand je me battais avec l'assassin, il m'a dit..._ "

-" _S'il te plaît Clarke est-ce qu'on pourrait profiter du reste de la journée à n'être que moi et toi ? Juste Clarke et Lexa, et reprendre toutes nos histoires demain ?_ "

La blonde sourit, c'est vrai que leur journée à se préoccuper de n'importe quoi à part de tout ce qui était entrain de se passer était plus que bénéfique et elle ne voulait pas briser leur petite bulle. Elle s'allongea entièrement sur le lit en prenant bien soin de retirer ses vêtements sous le regard noir de désir de Lexa.

-" _Tu viens ?_ "

La brune alla tout d'abord éteindre les quelques bougies dispersées dans la pièce pour ne laisser que la faible luminosité du soleil couchant dont les rayons encore présent caressaient les fourrures de son lit avant de bientôt laisser place au noir complet dans les minutes qui allaient suivre. Elle retira ensuite à son tour ses vêtements et se glissa sous les fourrures pour rejoindre Clarke et se coller à elle.

-" _Je t'aime Clarke._ "

-" _Moi aussi Lexa, je t'aime énormément._ " La brune sourit et passa ses doigts sur le ventre nu de sa compagne jusqu'à atteindre son pansement.

-" _Heureusement que ta mère était là._ "

-" _Je suis d'accord. Tu as très bien fait de lui proposer de rester au palais._ "

-" _Oui je ne regrette pas du tout._ "

-" _D'ailleurs en parlant de ça..._ "

-" _Quoi ?_ "

-" _Je t'avais promis que je saurais te remercier comme il le fallait pour ça._ " Dit Clarke en commençant à embrasser le cou de Lexa qui sourit de toutes ses dents.

-" _Mmm et à quoi tu penses ?_ "

-" _J'ai quelques petites idées..._ " Répondit la blonde en se mettant au-dessus de Lexa qui stoppa rapidement ses mouvements.

-" _Attends... et ta blessure ? Ta mère a dit d'éviter les gestes brusques._ "

-" _Et alors je peux très bien te remercier en douceur._ " Lexa ne put que céder face au regard rempli de désir de Clarke et les deux jeunes femmes se laissèrent aller à une séance de câlins qui dura jusque tard dans la nuit avant qu'elles ne s'endorment dans les bras l'une de l'autre après avoir passé une journée plus que reposante.

* * *

Fini ! Alors ?


	24. Chapter 24

Hello ! Alors comment aller vous après ce long week-end ? Moi ça va super ! Evidemment 3 jours à rien faire et puis cette semaine je ne vais que mardi en cours alors ça va tranquille la vie. Bon je suis contente de voir que le chapitre précédent vous a plu ! C'est vrai que ça fait du bien d'avoir un peu de guimauve Clexa. Ce chapitre ne sera pas pareil vous vous en doutez bien, même si j'adore écrire du Clexa il faut quand même que l'histoire avance. Sinon je tenais à vous dire un grand merci ! Et oui ma fic a atteint plus de 100 followers ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas ahah ! Et merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, je me répète encore mais ça me fais vraiment super super plaisir vous être géniaux !

 **Lkim:** Et oui que d'action ahah ! C'est vrai que ce n'est pas bien Clarke mais bon est-ce qu'on peut lui en vouloir *clin d'œil*

 **MissHarpie:** Oui ça fait du bien un chapitre tout doux et détendu, elles en avaient bien besoin après tout ce qu'elles ont vécues ces derniers jours. Merci encore pour ta review bisous !

 **naosayako:** ahah merci !

 **CelThev:** Je suis contente que tu apprécies la relation entre Abby et Lexa. Ne t'inquiète pas j'essayerais de ne pas torturer Clarke dans les prochains chapitres, je reconnais qu'elle a pas mal morfler la pauvre ahah. Merci de ta review !

 **Sandy:** Ahah oui ça fait du bien un peu de douceur. Moi aussi j'aime la guimauve, les arcs-en-ciel et les étoiles ! Mais bon même si j'adore le Clexa guimauve il faut quand même qu'on se concentre sur l'histoire autour mais j'essayerais de mettre quand même un peu de guimauve dans chaque chapitre. Merci pour ta review !

 **Guest:** La vraie fin ?! Mais non voyons ahah xD

 **Little Monkey Fanfic:** Et oui ça fait du bien un petit break. Ahah j'adore aussi la relation entre Abby et Lexa d'ailleurs une autre revieweuse à trouver un petit nom pour ces deux-là c'est Lexy ahah c'est trop mignon ! Oui c'est vrai que je suis contente d'arriver à faire avancer l'histoire même après 23 chapitres d'ailleurs je me suis rendu compte que j'ai encore plein d'idées de suite d'histoire à écrire et je ne suis qu'au "début" de l'histoire ! Enfait j'écris vraiment au fur et à mesure donc l'histoire se construit peu à peu dans ma tête et les idées de scénario qui me sont venues après avoir écrit le premier chapitre ne cesse d'augmenter et de se modifier ! Merci pour ta review *high five* ! Ps : merci c'était chaud comme évènement.

 **kayliah:** Ahah oui le Clexa ça fait du bien ! Oui Indra ne t'en fais pas tu auras ta réponse bientôt. Merci pour ta review !

 **Clexa forever (Guest):** J'aime bien ton idée de mariage, j'y avais déjà pensé mais pas pour Anya et Raven... c'est à creuser, j'aimerais bien aussi mais si je le fais ce ne sera pas avant beaucoup de chapitres. Merci de tes reviews !

 **JustineJecie (Guest):** Hihi oui plein de bisounours ahah ! Oh ne t'inquiète pas moi j'ai lu ta review à 3h30 à peu près alors tu sais il n'était pas si tard que ça. Ahah oui du Lexy ! J'adore vraiment ce nom que tu as trouvé c'est trop mignon 3 Oui je suis d'accord que c'est chou que comme nom et pas comme ship ! C'est Clexa et c'est tout ! Le Lextavia ? Hmm j'avoue que je n'ai pas encore lu de Lextavia... je vais m'y intéresser c'est vrai que ça peut être intéressant mais Clexa reste la base ! Oh que oui il va déguster tu verras ça dans le prochain chapitre... *no spoilers* Je suis d'accord avec toi il doit y avoir une super vue du balcon ! Bon on va y aller sur le balcon et on verra ce que ça donne. Merci pour ta review ! Gros bisous !

Voilà voilà j'ai finis de blablater je vous laisse lire !

Note : La série ne m'appartient pas.

Note 2 : Désolée s'il y a des fautes.

* * *

Clarke et Lexa se réveillèrent tranquillement dans les bras de l'autre après avoir passé une nuit assez agitée au vu de leurs activités et en même temps très reposante car elles avaient pu se retrouver. La blonde déposa quelques baisers sur le bras de la brune qui était entouré autour de ses épaules alors que cette dernière caressait doucement les fins cheveux blonds. Les deux jeunes femmes savaient qu'aujourd'hui serait une journée différente de la veille car elles devaient se reconcentrer sur leurs devoirs, enfin surtout Lexa. Aujourd'hui allaient tout de même être dure pour beaucoup de personnes car il y allait avoir une cérémonie en plein cœur de Polis afin de rendre hommage aux soldats et gardes tombés durant l'attaque de l'Ice Nation. Clarke se leva la première et se mit dos à Lexa, qui était à présent assise sur le lit, pour se rhabiller. La brune s'approcha du bord de lit et s'adressa à Clarke.

-" _Pourquoi tu te caches ? Il n'y a rien que je n'ai déjà vu tu sais..._ " Elle termina sa phrase en passant les mains autour de Clarke pour attraper ses seins entre ses mains et de la refaire tomber délicatement sur le lit.

-" _Lexa !_ " Dit la blonde en rigolant à plein poumons alors que Lexa s'était déjà mise au-dessus d'elle et qu'elle parsemait son cou et sa clavicule de tendres baisers. " _Lexa on doit se lever ce n'est pas raisonnable..._ " Poursuivi Clarke qui savait très bien qu'elle ne résisterait pas aux attaques langoureuses de sa compagne.

-" _Et depuis quand a-t-on décidé d'être raisonnable Clarke ?_ "

Rétorqua Lexa qui embrassa vigoureusement la blonde qui finit par passer ses bras autour de la brune et qu'elles ne se laissent toutes les deux aller à une séance de câlins. Lexa et Clarke finirent par s'habiller après de très très longues minutes à caresser le corps l'une de l'autre.

-" _Tu vas aller à l'infirmerie ?_ "

-" _Oui je pense que ma mère va devoir changer mon pansement._ "

-" _Si Anya y est est-ce que tu pourrais lui dire de venir dans ma chambre ?_ " Clarke s'approcha de Lexa en souriant.

-" _Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne moi ?_ "

-" _Hmm je ne sais pas moi..._ " Répondit la brune en passant ses bras autour des épaules de Clarke et en l'embrassant tendrement.

-" _Hum je ne sais pas si c'est suffisant._ " Répondit la blonde dont les jambes étaient entrain de fléchir sous les baisers de Lexa.

-" _Ah oui ? Tu crois ?_ "

La brune attrapa Clarke par la taille et la poussa jusqu'à ce que le dos de cette dernière tape contre un des murs de la chambre. Le baiser s'intensifia et les mains de la blonde se perdirent dans les cheveux noirs de Lexa. Cette dernière souleva Clarke qui enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de la brune qui plaqua son corps entre les jambes de la blonde. Lexa savait qu'elles devaient s'arrêter parce que sinon elles allaient passer la journée à se jeter l'une sur l'autre. D'ailleurs elle eut même un petit sourire sadique en pensant à l'état dans lequel elle allait laisser Clarke et fût plus que satisfaite de voir la tête stupéfaite de la blonde quand elle s'écarta d'elle.

-" _C'est assez suffisant pour toi._ "

-" _Hein quoi ?_ "Clarke était totalement perdue par l'instant qu'elle venait de partager avec Lexa, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû chercher la brune sur ce terrain car elle la désirait beaucoup trop pour gagner à ce genre de jeux.

-" _Tu as suffisamment gagné quelque chose ?_ "

-" _Hmm hmm._ " Lexa rigola et embrassa à nouveau la blonde avant de s'écarter.

-" _Tant mieux. Bon tu ne devais pas aller à l'infirmerie ?_ " La brune était vraiment satisfaite de son petit effet sur Clarke.

-" _Hein... si... si..._ "

Clarke se secoua la tête pour se réveiller de sa transe et se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre laissant une Lexa avec un large sourire derrière elle. Elle était ravie de la réaction de Clarke mais Lexa se souvint soudainement d'une chose que Clarke souhaitait lui dire hier.

-" _Clarke attends._ " Le ton de la brune fit définitivement sortir Clarke de son état second.

-" _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ "

-" _Hier soir tu m'as dit quelque chose à propos de l'assassin quand tu te battais avec lui._ "

-" _Oui il m'a dit quelque chose concernant Indra._ "

-" _Et qu'est-ce que c'était ?_ "

-" _Il m'a dit que l'Ice Nation avait des hommes infiltrés ici au palais et que c'était d'ailleurs l'un d'eux qui avait donné le couteau pour me tuer à Indra. Il m'a dit que grâce à leurs forces infiltrées, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la Reine ne prenne ta place de Heda._ "

-" _Très bien merci Clarke._ " Ce que venait de dire la blonde confirmait les craintes et soupçons de Lexa quant à la vraie nature de certaines personnes présentes dans le palais. La brune savait que la Reine n'attendait que le bon moment pour la tuer et prendre sa place.

-" _Ça va Lexa ?_ " Demanda Clarke qui était inquiète du comportement de sa compagne, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle se mette en danger en essayant de contrer les plans de la Reine Nia. Lexa, elle, avait perçu la crainte de Clarke et s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-" _Ne t'inquiète pas Clarke... Tout va bien se passer d'accord._ "

-" _D'accord..._ " La blonde n'était pas entièrement convaincue par les dires de Lexa mais elle choisit de mettre de côtés ses craintes et de lui faire confiance sur ce point. Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de sortir de la chambre.

Lexa se maquilla les yeux de la texture noire qui démontrait son titre de Heda et enfila sa tenue de guerrière avant de sortir à son tour de sa chambre et de se mettre à la recherche d'Indra qu'elle trouva facilement car cette dernière se trouvait dans une des cours du palais. Elle s'approcha d'elle et constata que la guerrière était perdue dans ses pensées, sûrement entrain de penser à son fils dont elle faisait le deuil. Lexa ne voulait pas la déranger car elle partageait la peine qu'elle éprouvait mais la menace de l'Ice Nation était devenue trop grande. Elle s'assit alors aux côtés de son lieutenant et mit sa main sur son épaule. Celle-ci sursauta très légèrement et effaça toute trace de larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et se racla la gorge.

-" _Vous avez besoin de moi Heda ?_ "

-" _Je suis désolée de venir te déranger en ces jours pénibles mais l'Ice Nation est devenue définitivement une menace à ne plus ignorer._ "

-" _Je comprends ne vous en faites pas pour cela Heda._ "

-" _Bien. Clarke m'a dit que quand elle se battait avec l'assassin, il lui avait dit qu'il y avait des hommes de l'Ice Nation infiltrés dans le palais, ce que je soupçonnais déjà, et que l'un d'eux t'avait donné le couteau pour tuer Clarke._ "

-" _Oui c'est la vérité, ils sont environ une vingtaine d'après ce que j'ai compris mais je ne les connais pas, je ne connais que celui qui m'a donné le couteau._ "

-" _Bien il faut les démasquer et dit moi qui t'as donné l'arme._ "

-" _C'est Pike..._ " Lexa n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, cet homme était à la tête de plusieurs groupes d'apprentis. Il leur enseignait tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur la politique, l'environnement qui les entourait et les bêtes féroces qui s'y abritaient.

-" _Pike ?_ "

-" _Oui. Il a décidé de prêter allégeance à la Reine lors de la mise en place de la coalition, elle pense que son rôle est important ici car s'il sent que certains apprentis sont en doute avec votre politique alors il peut les monter contre vous et les pousser à prêter eux-aussi allégeance à l'Ice Nation. La Reine essaye de créer une armée à l'intérieur même de nos murs pour vous faire tomber plus rapidement._ " Lexa eut l'estomac qui se serra, elle ne savait pas l'ampleur de l'action que sa rivale tentait d'accomplir.

-" _Est-ce que tu sais si certains apprentis se sont fait embarquer là-dedans ?_ "

-" _Non j'ai juste remarqué que l'un d'entre eux passait beaucoup de temps avec lui mais c'est tout. Je pense surtout que ceux qu'il a réussi à embarquer sont ceux qui font partie des informateurs pour la Reine, les apprentis ne sont pas encore assez éveillés à notre politique et sont plus concentrés à apprendre à se battre pour que Pike arrive à retourner leur cerveau._ "

-" _C'est déjà ça... Viens avec moi nous devons rencontrer Anya dans ma chambre._ " Elles partirent en direction de la dite chambre mais aucunes ne parlèrent, Lexa était angoissée par ce que venait de lui confier Indra.

Clarke, quant à elle, arriva à l'infirmerie et repéra presque immédiatement le lit où Raven était allongée, un long et épais bandage enroulé tout autour de son buste, quelques bleus se voyaient sur son visage et Anya était à ses côtés. Elles étaient entrain de se faire les yeux doux et de rigoler ensemble et Clarke ne put empêcher de se dire que ces deux-là s'étaient vraiment bien trouvés. Quand Raven aperçu Clarke, elle lui lança un grand sourire qui fût rapidement suivi par Anya bien que celui-ci soit plus discret. Clarke déposa un baiser sur le front de son amie et salua Anya d'un hochement de tête. Abby arriva bien vite à ses côtés, heureuse de voir sa fille moins mal en point.

-" _Alors comment tu te sens ?_ " Demanda Clarke à Raven.

-" _Oh bah écoutes la douleur va un peu mieux car ta mère à eut l'énorme gentillesse de me donner quelques chose pour ne plus sentir la douleur._ " Raven dit cette phrase en regardant Abby avec un grand sourire.

-" _Ne t'y habitues pas trop car c'est seulement pour les premiers jours, après tu devras supporter un peu de douleur._ " Rétorqua Abby.

-" _Oh ne vous inquiétez pas je suis solide._ "

-" _Combien de temps pensez-vous qu'il faudra pour qu'elle soit remise sur pied ?_ " Intervient Anya qui était inquiète pour l'entraînement de Raven, elle ne voulait pas que cette dernière prenne trop de retard dans sa formation.

-" _Eh bien si elle reste tranquille il faut compter environ 3 semaines._ "

-" _3 semaines !_ " Dit Raven.

-" _Oui mademoiselle 3 semaines et ça peut doubler si tu ne prends pas soin de toi et que tu t'obstines à vouloir faire n'importe quoi._ " Dit Abby avec un regard appuyé car Raven avait essayé de faire de l'exercice en se levant pour garder la forme.

-" _Ça va je n'ai pas non plus essayé de prendre une épée._ " Anya fronça les sourcils.

-" _Qu'est-ce qu'Abby veut dire par là Raven ?_ " La brune perdit un tantinet de son assurance face au regard plus que désapprobateur de sa compagne.

-" _Bah euh... enfait... tu vois... j'ai peut-être essayé de faire un peu d'exercice ce matin..._ "

-" _Mais Raven tu le fais exprès ou quoi ! On t'a dit de ne pas faire de mouvement trop important pour que ta côte se répare normalement !_ "

-" _Désolée... Vous voyez Abby je vous appréciait bien plus avant que vous ne me balanciez._ " Abby sourit face au comportement enfantin de sa patiente.

-" _C'est pour ton bien Raven. Tu verras que tu me remerciera quand tu ne devras attendre que 3 semaines pour reprendre toutes tes pirouettes._ "

-" _Mouais..._ " Dit Raven un peu vexée car elle savait pertinemment qu'Abby avait raison.

-" _Bien. Clarke tu t'allonges sur le lit je vais jeter un œil à ta plaie._ " Dit Abby à sa fille avant de s'éloigner pour chercher du matériel.

-" _Oui maman. Aufait Anya, Lexa m'a dit de vous dire qu'elle vous attend dans sa chambre. Je crois que c'est important._ "

-" _Bien merci Clarke._ " Anya se tourna vers Raven et lui embrassa la joue avant de se relever et de la pointer du doigt. " _Et toi tu as intérêt à rester tranquille._ "

-" _Promis._ " Répondit la brune avec un grand sourire. Clarke décida de faire claquer ses doigts devant les yeux de Raven en remarquant que celle-ci regardait Anya partir avec de grands yeux rêveurs et un énorme sourire.

-" _On se réveille et arrêtes de sourire comme ça c'est flippant à force._ "

-" _Je suis amoureuse Clarke._ "

-" _Mais moi aussi Raven mais je ne regarde pas Lexa avec des yeux pareil._ " Raven explosa de rire.

-" _Oh mais tu t'ai pas vu alors !_ "

-" _Ouais ouais c'est ça._ "

-" _Anya est tellement adorable ! Ce matin je me suis réveillée et elle m'avait apporté à manger et elle avait été dans la forêt alentour pour me ramener ceci._ " Raven montra une magnifique fleur bleue à Clarke.

-" _Waou elle est vraiment magnifique._ "

-" _N'est-ce pas madame._ " Répondit Raven en souriant et en portant la fleur à son nez pour en respirer le doux parfum.

-" _Brr tu dégouline tellement d'amour que ça en ai limite écœurant._ "

-" _Oh ça va tu crois que je ne suis pas gênée quand je suis témoin des longs et tendres regards que vous vous échanger avec tu sais qui._ " Clarke donne une tape sur le front de son amie. " _Hey fais attention je suis blessée._ "

-" _Oui mais tu n'es pas en sucre non plus._ "

-" _Les filles ça suffit vous n'allez pas abîmer mon travail en vous chamaillant._ " Intervient Abby. " _Clarke je t'ai dit de t'allonger._ "

-" _Bah oui Clarke écoutes ta mère un peu !_ " Fit Raven faussement choquée. Clarke, après avoir à nouveau donné une tape à Raven s'allongea sur le lit d'à côté et releva son haut pour que sa mère l'examine. Après quelques minutes elle parla.

-" _Bien, tu as de la chance car la blessure ne s'infecte pas et cicatrise assez bien étant donné qu'elle à été rouverte. Je pense que je vais te laisser le pansement encore une semaine ou deux et après tu pourras galoper comme au premier jour._ " Fit Abby avec un sourire.

-" _Et bien il y en a qui ont de la chance._ " Dit Raven qui bougonnait dans son coin.

-" _Raven arrêtes de te plaindre ou je t'oblige à te reposer pendant 6 semaines._ "

-" _Oh mais je ne me plains pas Abby, promis je reste tranquille, je vous fais confiance vous êtes un très bon soigneur._ " Dit Raven paniquée à l'idée de ne pouvoir pratiquement pas bouger pendant 6 semaines.

-" _La flatterie ne marche pas avec moi jeune fille._ " Répondit Abby en souriant.

-" _Merci maman._ " Dit Clarke en remettant son haut et en se relevant. " _Dit tu vas à la cérémonie de tout à l'heure ?_ "

-" _Bien sûr, je crois que pratiquement tout le monde y va. C'est un coup dur pour tout le monde, il va y avoir tout Polis et sûrement beaucoup de personnes des villages alentours._ "

-" _D'accord je vais rester là alors on ira ensemble._ "

-" _Bien sûr._ " Abby embrassa le front de sa fille avant de la laisser seule avec Raven.

Anya arriva dans la chambre de Lexa et constata que cette dernière n'était pas encore là. Elle s'assit alors sur le lit et attendit patiemment que la porte s'ouvre et vit que Lexa était accompagnée d'Indra. Anya en voulait un petit peu à Indra car Raven avait été mise en danger mais elle savait que ça ne durerait que très très peu de temps car elle comprenait les agissements de la femme et les respectaient même. Elle s'avança vers elle et elles se serrèrent mutuellement l'avant-bras. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Lexa qui semblait un perturbée.

-" _Pourquoi tu voulais me voir Lexa ?_ "

-" _Nous avons un très gros problème._ "

-" _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ "

-" _Clarke m'a dit que l'assassin lui avait dit que l'Ice Nation avait des personnes infiltrés comme nous nous en doutions et l'un d'eux à donner l'arme à Indra pour tuer Clarke et il s'agit de Pike._ " Anya savait le rôle important que tenait l'homme et fut énervée d'apprendre la vraie nature de sa personnalité.

-" _C'est pas possible..._ "

-" _Ce n'est pas tout... Indra m'a fait savoir qu'ils étaient environ une vingtaine de personnes à être avec l'Ice Nation. Pike détient un rôle majeur car il est proche des apprentis et peut alors essayer de retourner le cerveau de certains pour que l'Ice Nation est plus de personnes. La Reine essaye de lever une armée à l'intérieur même du palais._ " Anya comprenait alors l'état de son ancienne second. La Reine Nia était vraiment quelqu'un de vicieux.

-" _Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire Lexa ?_ "

-" _Il faut à tout prix que l'on stoppe immédiatement ce que Pike et ses acolytes essayent de faire. J'ai besoin que vous alliez le chercher et que vous le mettiez dans mes cellules privées, essayer au maximum de rester discrètes. Nous avons besoin qu'il nous dise qui sont les hommes infiltrés._ "

-" _A mon avis il ne nous balancera pas tout comme ça._ " Dit Indra.

-" _Avec la bonne méthode je suis sûre que nous arriverons à quelques chose._ " Répondit Lexa. Indra et Anya eurent toutes les deux un frisson qui leur parcouru le corps en entendant la voix terrifiante de Lexa. Elles savaient très bien quelle méthode la brune avait dans la tête et Pike n'allait pas passer un bon moment. Elles n'avaient jamais vu Lexa dans un tel état, ses yeux étaient sombres, son visage fermé et sa voix ferait trembler de peur n'importe qui. " _Une fois que vous l'avez capturé rejoignez le centre de Polis pour la cérémonie._ "

-" _Bien Heda nous y allons tout de suite._ "

Les deux femmes s'empressèrent de quitter la chambre et d'aller chercher Pike laissant Lexa plus en colère que jamais. L'Ice Nation avait déjà fait des plans pour l'affaiblir mais celui-ci était horrible. Des personnes en qui elle avait placer un peu de sa confiance avaient prêter allégeance à la Reine et tentait non seulement de s'en prendre à elle mais aussi à des personnes à qui elle tenait comme Clarke ou Indra ainsi que des apprentis à qui on essayait de manipuler l'esprit pour qu'ils se retournent contre elle. Elle ressentait une immense haine envers Pike qui était au centre du groupe qui essayait de lever une armée à l'intérieur du palais, qui avait donner à Indra l'arme pour tuer Clarke, qui avait probablement dû faire rentrer l'assassin à l'intérieur du palais, qui avait été le messager de la Reine auprès d'Indra pour la manipuler et qui avait probablement dû tuer certains de ses gardes pour faciliter la mission de l'assassin. Elle décida d'aller dans la salle de bain pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage afin d'essayer de calmer ses nerfs car elle devait se rendre à la cérémonie et l'heure était au recueillement pour ses soldats qui étaient morts à cause de l'Ice Nation. Une fois un peu calmée, elle décida de rejoindre Clarke à l'infirmerie. Quand elle arriva, elle vit que la blonde était entrain d'aider Raven à s'habiller. Elle s'approcha alors des deux.

-" _Alors comment ça va ?_ " Lexa essayait de prendre une voix plus posée pour ne pas inquiéter Clarke ce qui semblait marcher.

-" _Ça va Raven n'arrêtes pas de se plaindre car elle ne doit pas trop bouger mais bon on fait avec._ "

-" _Je ne supporte pas de ne pas faire ce que je veux ! Tu ne vas quand même pas me le reprocher._ "

-" _Calmes toi Raven, ceci est le résultat d'un combat bien mené. Tu devrais célébrer tes blessures pas les haïr._ " Dit Lexa ce qui eut pour effet de calmer instantanément la brune qui pesa les paroles de Lexa.

-" _Oui vous avez raison Heda._ " Clarke fut impressionnée par la facilité avec laquelle Lexa avait réussi à apaiser son amie qui n'arrivait pas à tenir en place.

-" _Tu n'aurais pas pu arriver plus tôt ? Ça m'aurait évité de me battre avec elle pour qu'elle accepte mon aide._ " Lexa ne put que sourire en réponse.

-" _Est-ce que ça ira pour assister à la cérémonie ?_ " Demanda Lexa à Raven.

-" _Oui ne vous inquiétez pas ça ira, il faut juste que je ne fasse pas trop de mouvement._ "

-" _Bien. Et toi ta blessure ?_ "

-" _Ma mère m'a dit que ça cicatrisait vraiment bien et que d'ici une semaine ou deux, ce ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir._ " Lexa prit la main de Clarke et déposa un rapide baiser dessus.

-" _Voilà une nouvelle qui me réchauffe le cœur._ " Clarke rougit face à l'attitude charmeuse de Lexa. " _Bien il est l'heure nous devons nous mettre en route._ "

-" _Bien._ " Dit Clarke qui aida Raven à se lever avant de faire signe à sa mère pour qu'elle vienne. L'infirmerie était quasiment vide car, à part les grands blessés qui étaient inconscients, tout le monde se dirigeait vers le centre de Polis. Lexa, Raven, Clarke et Abby finirent par sortir de l'infirmerie et croisèrent Anya et Indra au détour d'un couloir. Lexa leur lança un regard pour qu'elles lui disent si elles avaient bien capturé Pike.

-" _C'est fait._ " Dit discrètement Anya en passant près d'elle pour aller aux côtés de Raven afin de l'aider à marcher.

Les personnes qui venaient de l'infirmerie furent vite rejoins par les gardes et autres personnes qui étaient présents au palais et sortirent ainsi de l'enceinte. Ils devaient être une centaine à remonter l'allée du palais dans le silence le plus total et furent vite bien plus nombreux en atteignant les premières rues de Polis. Les habitants rejoignaient la file que le groupe avait formée et tous ensemble, ils atteignirent la grande place de la ville. Les corps des soldats tombés aux frontières et ceux des gardes étaient rassemblés au milieu de la place, du bois avait été placé sous les corps et une odeur de combustible flottait dans l'air. Les habitants avaient formés un cercle autour mais étaient quand même à distance des corps. Le groupe venant du palais s'arrêtèrent à la délimitation de ce cercle et seul Lexa continua d'avancer et se plaça à côtés des corps. Le silence qui régnait dans la ville habituellement animée était pesant et sinistre, il était seulement brisé par des bruits de sanglots de personnes qui avaient sûrement dû perdre l'un des leurs et par d'autres peinés par la situation. Lexa prit le temps de regarder chaque visage de ces soldats, ils devaient y avoir environ une quarantaine de corps et Lexa regarda chaque visage, une boule énorme prenant place dans sa gorge. Son regard s'arrêta un peu plus longtemps sur le visage de Wick qui lui avait sauvé la vie, il était si jeune... Puis son regard s'appesantit aussi sur le visage d'une jeune femme qui devait être plus jeune qu'elle, Lexa l'avait déjà vu, elle était garde au palais. Lexa prit le temps de s'imprégner de chaque corps de ses hommes avant de tourner sur elle-même pour que son regard balaye la foule. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes sur Clarke qui avait la main serrée avec celle de sa mère, le regard triste. Elle regarda ensuite Anya qui elle avait les yeux fixés sur le corps de son second. Elle se racla la gorge et prit une grande inspiration avant de prendre la parole, se préparant à déformer les réels événements et à mentir aux personnes face à elle.

" _Peuple de Polis et d'ailleurs ! Aujourd'hui nous sommes réunis pour faire nos adieux à ces hommes et ces femmes qui sont tombés lors de l'attaque. Une grande peine nous habite tous. L'Ice Nation a décidé de prendre la vie de toutes ces personnes en nous tendant un piège aux frontières et en envoyant un assassin au cœur du palais pour tuer le maximum de personnes possibles. Nous savons tous que cela fait un moment que la Reine Nia tente de nous affaiblir et de s'en prendre à moi pour prendre la place de Heda. Nous ne la laisserons pas faire ! Les morts seront vengés ! Elle a réussi à vous arracher les personnes à qui vous teniez mais nous devons rester unis et venger leur mort ! Aujourd'hui nous pleurons la mort de nos alliés, de nos enfants,_ _de nos frères_ _,_ _de nos_ _sœurs,_ _de nos amis, de nos seconds et demain nous ferons voir à l'Ice Nation qu'elle ne nous affaiblira pas et que nous lui ferons face ! Il y a des personnes complices de l'Ice Nation à l'intérieur de notre palais mais je vous fais le serment de les démasquer et je les amènerais devant vous pour que vous puissiez réclamer vengeance ! Je vais à présent demander à chaque personne qui ont perdu l'un des leurs de s'approcher._ " Elle attendit qu'ils se regroupent et donna à chacune de ces personnes une torche, elle finit par Anya à qui elle lança un regard se voulant rassurant. Elle tourna ensuite sa tête vers Indra et eut les larmes aux yeux en voyant les larmes qui roulaient abondamment sur son visage. La femme avait un air stoïque face au corps de son fils mais son visage montrait l'ampleur de sa tristesse. Les personnes s'étant approchées se placèrent alors en face de la personne qu'elles avaient perdue. " _Puisse les esprits de ces hommes et de ces femmes trouver la paix._ " Conclu Lexa en baissant sa torche au niveau du bois et en étant imiter par les autres. Ils s'écartèrent tous et regardèrent les corps prendre feu très rapidement. Lexa se mit ensuite à taper de son pied au sol pour respecter le rituel de la cérémonie et toutes les personnes étant présentes sur la place firent de même.

Après de très longues minutes à regarder les corps brûler, la foule commença à se dissiper petit à petit ne laissant bientôt que les proches qui continuaient à pleurer. Lexa resta encore quelques temps mais finit par se retirer pour les laisser se recueillir en paix. Clarke et sa mère étaient toujours main dans la main et Raven s'était approchée d'Anya pour lui apporter son soutien. La blonde planta son regard dans celui de la brune alors que celle-ci continuait d'avancer. Une fois à ses côtés, la blonde lui serra l'avant-bras pour lui faire savoir qu'elle était là. Clarke était attristée de ne pas pouvoir prendre Lexa dans ses bras mais elle savait qu'elles devaient garder leur relation encore secrète. La brune tourna la tête vers elle et lui lança un petit sourire.

-" _Ça va ?_ " Chuchota la blonde.

-" _Pas tellement._ " La prise sur l'avant-bras de la brune se fit plus importante et Lexa fit de nouveau un sourire à Clarke pour la rassurer. La blonde se rapprocha de l'oreille de la brune.

-" _Je t'aime tellement._ " Ces quelques mots mirent du baume au cœur à Lexa. Elle se pencha à son tour.

-" _Moi aussi Clarke._ "

Quand Anya et Raven se retournèrent vers Clarke, Abby et Lexa, elles se mirent toutes en route pour retourner au palais. Anya et Lexa demandèrent à Raven et Clarke de rester toutes les deux et malgré les questions des deux jeunes femmes, elles se rendirent avec Indra dans les cellules privées de Lexa. Quand elles rentrèrent, elles virent que Pike était enchaîné par les chaînes rattachées au sol et qu'il était assis sur une chaise. Il regarda Lexa dans les yeux et celle-ci se plaça face à lui ce qui lui fit lever la tête. La brune ressentit toute la haine qu'elle avait ravalée pour la cérémonie se remettre à bouillir en elle. Ses poings se serrèrent et ses yeux devinrent sombres.

-" _On va avoir une petite discussion tous les deux._ " Dit-elle d'un ton aussi froid que la glace.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Alors que va-t-il se passer avec Pike ? Je pense que vous aurez compris que j'adoore Pike et que je ne lui réserve que des bonnes choses... ou pas...


	25. Chapter 25

**ATTENTION : LÉGÈRE MENTION DE TORTURE DANS CE CHAPITRE.** Oui mon côté obscur s'est enfui de sa cage désolée... ou pas désolée mouhaha !

Hello tout le monde ! Je suis désolée pour ce retard mais je suis très malade depuis samedi dernier donc l'inspi pour écrire est pas trop là. Toutes mes excuses je vous ai fais un long chapitre pour me faire pardonner d'ailleurs c'est le plus long que j'ai écris depuis le début de l'histoire. Aufait désolée si le chapitre est un peu bof au niveau tournure de phrases parce que la fièvre ça aide pas à écrire bien. Bien j'ai reçu pas mal d'encouragements dans le but de faire mal à Pike, mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire il est tellement gentil... Ouais faut que j'arrête avec ça parce que même moi je n'y crois pas. Evidemment vous vous en doutez je hais ce type jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme c'est pour ça que je vais m'amuser un peu avec lui... mouhaha mouhahaha mouhahahahaha ! Hum hum oui je me calme. J'ai bien sûr une grande pensée à tous les linctavia shippers et les lincoln's fans. Vraiment j'ai l'impression que cette saison tue entièrement toute la série et ça devient du grand n'importe quoi. J'en ai vraiment marre... Personnellement je ne pense pas que je vais voir les derniers épisodes, en tout cas si je le fais ce ne sera pas dans un futur proche. Bon mis à part ça, je tiens à vous dire encore une fois un GROS merci pour tous vos petits mots !

 **Lkim:** Ah non ! Je hais Pike ! Ahah je suis bien d'accord avec toi.

 **CelThev :** Ahah ne t'inquiète pas pour ça il va souffrir *sourire sadique* ! Merci de ta review.

 **Werydick:** Ahah j'aime bien ce principe de citation du jour. Hmm c'est vrai j'ai la permission de faire souffrir Pike ? Mouhaha il ne faut pas me le dire deux fois ! Merci de ta review.

 **Little Monkey Fanfic:** Ahah moi non plus je n'aimerais pas être à la place de Pike, elle peut faire très peur Lexa. Oui Lexy c'est juste trop mignon ! Oui moi aussi j'ai adoré écrire le passage dans l'infirmerie ! Hmm j'espère que tu vas aimer ce que je lui réserve à Pike...

 **Lea kom trikru:** Ne t'inquiète pas Lexa va le faire souffrir un peu ce co***** ! Oui je peux voir selon les reviews que beaucoup adore le personnage de Pike ahah. Merci de ta review !

 **kayliah:** Oui là c'est le moment DarkLexa ! Clarke pourrait avoir peur oui... en même temps face à DarkLexa qui n'aurait pas peur. Merci de ta review !

 **JustineJecie (Guest):** Désolée de faire subir cela à ton Pike chéri mais il doit souffrir pour que l'histoire puisse continuer... MDR désolée mais tu m'as déjà dit que je pouvais lui faire du mal alors j'ai un peu de mal à suivre... Ah oui désolée qu'il n'y ait pas eu de moment Lexy mais je ne voyais pas comment en placer un, même dans ce chapitre parce que je la vois mal débarquée en plein milieu de ce que tu t'apprêtes à lire... Je me rattraperais au prochain chapitre promis. Ahah oui il faut trouver un nom de ship pour Anya et Raven... j'ai lu quelque part qu'il y en avait un et que c'était Ranya. Hihi ne t'inquiètes pas pour les infiltrés, je t'assure qu'ils vont en baver... *no spoilers* *clin d'œil* Je suis étonnée d'avoir atteint plus de 100 followers car je ne pensais pas que autant de gens apprécierait, j'ai écrit le premier chapitre sur un coup de tête un soir, je ne pensais pas que j'en serais à écrire le 25ème chapitre c'est énorme. Ahah tu es ma fan numéro 1 ? Bah tu es toujours ma préférée ahah ! Lance toi des fleurs tu as bien raison. Je n'ai pas regardé l'épisode car je n'arrive plus à trouver de l'intérêt à la série. Je suis seulement au courant des grandes lignes grâce à Tumblr et ça devient n'importe quoi entre Ontari qui tue tout le monde et Lincoln qui à été tué... J'ai envie de crier tellement cela m'énerve, en 3 épisodes Jason rothinhell a réussi à faire mourir la série... Je suis désolée pour ton ship... Je suis simplement contente pour Ricky Whittle car je ne sais pas si tu sais mais c'était un cauchemar pour lui les tournages car Jason en avait après lui. D'ailleurs la façon dont il l'a fait mourir... tête la première dans la boue comme ça... pfff. Oui ne parlons pas de ça je suis tellement énervé. Juste est-ce qu'on peut juste avoir un moment de célébration pour la mort de Titus ? Ah je te ferais bien des spoilers mais bon d'autres peuvent lire nos conversation et je ne veux pas perdre de mon inattendu. Ah j'étais en retard sur le balcon désolée mais je suis contente que tu aies pu y aller avec Lexa ! Moi aussi je veux ! Ah félicitations pour ta découverte ! Vraiment super forte ! Mdr merci pour ta review gros bisous !

 **MissHarpie:** Merci de tous ces compliments ! Ahah chouait je peux m'amuser avec Pike mouhaha ! Merci de ta review !

Voilà voilà je vous laisse maintenant et espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.

Note : La série ne m'appartient pas.

Note 2 : Désolée s'il y a des fautes.

* * *

-" _On va avoir une petite discussion tous les deux._ "

Dit-elle d'un ton aussi froid que la glace. Lexa savait ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire et elle espérait au plus profond d'elle, qu'elle n'est pas à en arriver là. Anya et Indra quant à elles, eurent le corps qui se parsema de frissons tellement la posture et la voix de Lexa était terrifiante. Pike essayait de garder un air déterminé sur le visage mais il ne pouvait pas contrôler la vitesse avec laquelle son cœur s'était emballé en voyant la brune arrivé dans sa cellule. Il savait qu'il était dans une situation très pénible et il savait aussi que Lexa voulait des réponses mais il n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche. Il croyait en sa mission et il n'allait pas risquer de tout faire foirer en révélant des informations.

-" _Je n'ai rien à vous dire._ " Lexa s'en doutait et elle tourna son regard vers ses deux lieutenants.

-" _Anya, Indra, laissez-nous seuls._ " Les deux femmes se regardèrent, ne savant pas si c'était une bonne idée de laisser Lexa seule avec cet homme car elles ne voulaient pas qu'elle se fasse aveugler par sa colère et perde pied. " _Vous m'avez entendu._ " Poursuivit Lexa dont le ton poussa les deux femmes à sortir.

-" _Voulez-vous que je reste devant la porte ?_ " Demanda Anya qui voyait que son amie avait disparue et qu'il ne restait plus que la Heda devant elle ce qui l'effrayait. Elle n'avait vu Lexa comme ça qu'une seule fois, quand elle avait appris la manigance de Costia et elle savait que la brune avait failli partir trop loin. En effet, elle s'était montrée glaciale et intransigeante, condamnant à mort des personnes dont les crimes n'étaient pas assez important pour ça et instaurant ainsi un climat inquiétant au sein de palais et dans la capitale. Elle s'est ensuite apaisée quand Anya lui était "rentré dedans" quelques semaines après et finalement quand Clarke est apparue dans sa vie.

-" _Ce ne sera pas utile Anya._ " Le ton de Lexa était dépourvu de tous sentiments, il était froid, cassant et effrayant. Anya hocha la tête, ouvrit la porte et sortit. Lexa n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre et était toujours les deux pieds vissés au sol devant Pike.

-" _Bien à nous deux. Et je crois que tu as pas mal de choses à me dire._ "

-" _Je ne vous dirais rien._ " Dit l'homme en essayant de paraître sûr de lui.

-" _Tu dis cela maintenant mais je te connais depuis pas mal d'années. Tu n'as jamais été capable de ne serait-ce que d'approcher une lame car tu avais peur de te faire du mal. Tu es un lâche Pike. Tu as décidé de prêter allégeance à l'Ice Nation car tu avais peur qu'ils essayaient de te faire du mal ? Où parce que tu croyais que ton rôle resterait assez dans l'ombre pour que personne ne s'en prenne à toi ? Ou est-ce juste que pour une fois tu arrivais à te sentir important ?_ "

Pike déglutit en entendant la tirade de Lexa car elle avait touché un point sensible. Il avait accepté de travailler avec la Reine Nia à la seconde ou cette dernière avait placé un couteau sous sa gorge. Il avait ensuite évidemment cru que son action serait assez discrète pour n'attirer l'attention de personne et que quand le plan de la Reine aura été un succès il puisse rester respecter par les siens.

-" _Vous ne savez rien sur moi._ " Lexa se pencha pour que ses yeux, à présent remplis de colère et qui paraissaient encore plus effrayant à cause du maquillage qu'abordait le visage de la brune, soient au même niveau que celui de Pike.

-" _Hmm alors racontes-moi comment tu as pu trahir ta Heda ? Pourquoi en es-tu venu à essayer de manipuler les apprentis pour qu'ils rejoignent les bancs de l'Ice Nation et se retourne contre moi ?!_ " Elle se redressa et abattit son poing sur la joue de Pike qui fut un peu sonné du fait que les poings de Lexa étaient recouverts avec le matériau dur qui formait son armure de Heda. " _Qu'est-ce qui est passé par ta tête quand tu as accepté de manipuler Indra afin qu'elle tue Clarke pour qu'ensuite elle découvre que son fils avait été tué avec ton aide ?!_ " Elle lança un autre coup sur le visage de l'homme ce qui lui ouvrit l'arcade sourcilière. " _Qu'est-ce qui t'as motivé pour que tu aides un assassin à s'introduire dans nos murs pour qu'il s'en prenne à mon second et tue de nombreux gardes dont certains étaient tes amis ?!_ "

Elle donna plusieurs coups de poings d'affiler et le visage de Pike commençait à être couvert de sang. Lexa s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Elle se faisait peur à elle-même quand elle était dans cet état là mais c'était comme si elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. De plus, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas découvrir les choses que savait Pike et laisser l'Ice Nation gagner du terrain. Elle tenta de jouer la carte de la sensibilité en espérant que ça marcherait.

-" _Ecoute... je n'ai pas envie d'en venir à te faire du mal. Tu as été l'un de mes nombreux alliés et je peux comprendre que tu es changé d'horizon bien que je ne puisse cependant pas l'accepter. Il est vrai que la Reine Nia peut être assez persuasive. Si tu me dis maintenant ce que je veux savoir je te laisse partir. Je ne te permettrais cependant pas ta présence au palais mais tu pourras rester dans Polis et j'assurerais ta protection par certains de mes gardes en cas de représailles de la part de l'Ice Nation._ " Evidemment Lexa n'en croyait elle-même pas un mot. Pike mourrait même s'il lui révélait tout. Le problème c'est que Pike connaissait bien Lexa et savait que même si elle savait faire preuve de bonté d'âme, elle n'en n'aurait aucune pour lui après ce qu'il avait fait.

-" _Je sais très bien que vous me tuerez même si je vous le dit Heda._ "

Lexa baissa la tête sachant à présent ce qu'elle devait faire. Si cet homme ne lui disait pas, elle le lui ferait dire peu importe comment. Elle se tourna et ravala chaque émotion qu'elle pouvait ressentir et laissa son cerveau "à blanc". Elle devait devenir entièrement Heda et passer Lexa sous silence. Une fois qu'elle sût qu'elle n'était plus que Heda, elle se retourna et regarda Pike qui déglutit en sachant à qui il avait à présent à faire. La brune passa son regard sur l'ensemble de la salle. Il y avait un bassin rempli d'eau qu'elle avait déjà utilisé lors d'un de ses interrogatoires et de nombreuses lames et grands pics accrochés à un mur. Tout le reste de la salle n'était que coin sombres et murs en pierre.

-" _C'est toi qui l'aura choisi._ " Dit-elle d'une voix limite caverneuse en s'avançant vers Pike.

Clarke et Raven avaient été surprises de l'attitude de Lexa et d'Anya. Elles avaient essayé de savoir où elles allaient et ce qu'elles devaient faire mais elles ne purent avoir aucunes réponses. Elles étaient donc restées quelques temps avec Abby avant que celle-ci ne doive les laisser pour s'occuper d'autres patients. Elles marchèrent donc lentement dans les couloirs, Raven s'appuyant sur l'épaule de Clarke, dans le but de rejoindre leurs chambres.

-" _Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'elles font ?_ " Demanda Raven.

-" _Je ne sais pas mais Lexa est bizarre depuis ce matin._ "

-" _En même temps c'est une dure journée pour elle, pour nous tous._ "

-" _Oui..._ "

-" _Clarke elle a dû mentir devant tout un peuple pour cacher ce qu'Indra avait fait._ "

-" _Oui mais je sais qu'il y a autre chose._ "

-" _Comment ça ?_ "

-" _Je le sens, je ne sais pas l'expliquer mais même quand on ne savait pas qui m'avait attaquée elle n'avait pas un air aussi froid sur le visage... Non il se passe quelque chose._ "

-" _Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Clarke._ "

-" _Ne t'en fais pas il n'y a rien à dire Raven._ " Les deux femmes continuèrent à marcher et commencèrent à arriver vers leurs chambres lorsque Clarke cru entendre, pendant une seconde, une sorte cri très éloigné.

-" _Tu as entendu ?_ "

-" _Entendu quoi ?_ "

-" _Un cri._ "

-" _Je crois que tu es fatiguée Clarke, il n'y a pas eu de cri._ "

-" _Mmm._ " Pourtant Clarke était persuadée de ce qu'elle avait entendu et avait un mauvais pressentiment car elle ne savait pas où était Lexa. Elles continuèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elles tombent sur Anya et Indra au détour d'un couloir. Clarke remarqua immédiatement l'air inquiet qu'elles avaient toutes les deux sur le visage.

-" _Ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a vous avez vu un fantôme ou quoi ?_ " Demanda Raven qui avait elle aussi remarqué l'inquiétude des deux femmes.

-" _Il n'y a rien ne t'inquiète pas._ " Fit Anya en lançant un sourire à Raven.

-" _Où est Lexa ?_ " Demanda froidement Clarke.

-" _Elle est occupée._ " Répondit Indra avec un regard appuyé.

-" _Où ?_ " Répéta Clarke.

-" _Clarke tu ne veux pas le savoir._ " Dit Indra.

Soudain Clarke rassembla différentes pièces dans sa tête. Lexa avait dit qu'il y avait des espions dans le palais, elle lui avait une fois parlé des cellules privées qu'elle gardait pour les personnes devant être interroger par elle-même. Lexa avait dû trouver l'un d'eux et elle cherchait des réponses... ce qui veut dire... qu'elle devait être entrain de lui faire du mal. Clarke regarda successivement Anya et Indra avant de courir en direction des cellules.

-" _Clarke !_ " Cria Anya en saisissant Raven par la taille pour ne pas qu'elle tombe et Indra partit à la suite de la blonde. Quand les deux femmes furent hors de son champ de vision, Raven regarda Anya.

-" _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ " Chuchota Raven.

-" _Pas ici._ "

C'est ainsi que les deux se retrouvèrent dans la chambre d'Anya. Raven s'allongea sur le lit tout en soufflant bruyamment afin de réduire la douleur au niveau de ses côtes et Anya s'allongea à ses côtés.

-" _Alors ?_ "

-" _Indra nous a dit qu'il y avait des infiltrés au sein du palais et qu'ils essayaient de rassembler des membres pour rejoindre l'Ice Nation et se soulever contre Lexa. A la tête de ce groupe il y a Pike._ "

-" _Oh c'est pas vrai._ " Souffla Raven.

-" _Ducoup Lexa essayé de savoir qui sont les autres membres de ce groupe._ "

-" _Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elle est entrain de le torturer ?_ " Demanda Raven un peu inquiète.

-" _Je crains qu'elle ne soit obligée d'en arriver là, elles nous a demandé de partir..._ "

-" _Ça va ?_ "

-" _Je ne sais pas... Tu l'aurais vu Raven... ce n'était plus elle que j'avais en face de moi mais la terrifiante et froide Heda. J'ai peur que sa colère ne l'envahisse trop et qu'elle regrette ses actes après._ " La brune posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Anya pour tenter de la rassurer.

-" _Elle est grande et elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Je pense qu'elle saura quand s'arrêter._ " Anya sourit légèrement avant de tourner sa tête et de saisir les lèvres de Raven entre les siennes.

-" _Merci._ "

-" _De quoi ?_ " Raven fronça les sourcils.

-" _D'être toi._ " Lui répondit Anya en souriant, sourire que réciproqua Raven qui retourna l'embrasser avant que les deux ne se perde dans une longue étreinte, les mains faisant des cercles sur le dos de l'autre et les têtes étaient posées sur les épaules de chacune. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant qu'Anya se décale un peu et passe un de ses bras sous les genoux de Raven tandis que l'autre saisit sa taille soulevant ainsi la brune dans les airs.

-" _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ " Demanda Raven en rigolant.

-" _Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, ça fait quelques jours qu'on n'a pas passé de moments toutes les deux et comme tu ne peux pas trop bouger on ne peut pas se faire l'amour mais on peut toujours danser toutes les deux._ " Il est vrai que quand les deux femmes étaient toutes les deux, elles passaient souvent leur temps dans les bras l'une de l'autre et quand elles ne faisaient pas ça, elles dansaient lentement, collées ensemble.

-" _Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça non plus._ "

-" _Oui mais moi je peux te porter et bouger toute seule._ " Et c'est ainsi qu'elles tournèrent lentement pendant de longues minutes, les bras et la tête de Raven autour et au creux du cou d'Anya qui avait elle-même la tête posée sur le haut du crâne de la brune les yeux fermés. Elles profitaient de ce petit moment de calme, oubliant ce qui était entrain de se passer non loin de là.

Clarke couru les quelques mètres qui la séparaient du couloir des cellules privées de Lexa, lorsqu'elle arriva dans le couloir, elle vit cinq portes épaisses en bois. Elle s'arrêta et attendit d'entendre un cri ce qui ne tarda pas à se faire entendre et se dirigea droit vers la porte. Indra qui arriva derrière elle n'eut pas le temps de l'arrêter et Clarke ouvrit la porte. Elle eut un air terrifié sur le visage en voyant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, Lexa était entrain de maintenir la tête de Pike sous l'eau et elle pouvait voir que l'homme se débattait pour reprendre sa respiration.

-" _Lexa !_ " Hurla Clarke et la brune fut surprise d'entendre une voix derrière elle, alors elle leva son regard et vit Clarke terrifiée et elle lâcha immédiatement Pike et le laissa tomber à ses pieds. La blonde regarda rapidement le visage de Pike et vit qu'il avait le visage en sang et que de nombreuses coupures le parsemaient sûrement dû à des coups. Elle plongea ensuite ses yeux dans ceux de la brune et fut effrayée de voir la froideur qui les habitaient. Elle avait le visage stoïque et le regard glacial.

-" _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Clarke ?_ " La blonde eut des frissons car la voix de Lexa était tout aussi terrifiante que sa posture. Indra plaça sa main sur l'épaule de Clarke pour la faire sortir.

-" _Excusez-nous Heda, je n'ai pas eu le temps de la stopper._ "

-" _Laissez-nous à présent._ "

-" _Oui Heda._ " Indra tira complètement Clarke dehors et ferma la porte dans un fracas. La blonde était en état de choc.

-" _Je t'avais dit que tu ne voulais pas savoir._ " Clarke marchait comme un automate et ne prononça aucun mot. Indra vit l'incompréhension qui habitait la blonde, la femme qu'elle croyait si douce était entrain de torturer un homme. Indra arrêta de marcher et retint Clarke par le bras.

-" _Tu sais Clarke, la femme que tu as vu dans cette pièce n'est pas Lexa. En ce moment, elle est entièrement Heda et fait ce qu'il doit être fait pour protéger son peuple et empêcher que l'Ice Nation gagne plus de terrain. Il faut que tu arrives à différencier Heda de Lexa._ "

-" _Mais si c'était vraiment Lexa dans cette pièce ?_ "

-" _Je la connais depuis des années et croit moi c'est Heda en ce moment et toi tu connais le véritable visage de Lexa, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas elle._ " Clarke hocha la tête et continua sa route laissant une Indra un peu embêtée de voir l'état de la blonde et elle espérait que ça n'est pas d'incidence sur la relation qu'elle avait avec Lexa.

-" _C'est toi qui l'aura choisi._ " Dit-elle d'une voix limite caverneuse en s'avançant vers Pike.

Quand elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur elle abattit son poing sur la mâchoire de Pike ce qui lui fit échapper un léger cri de douleur avant que Lexa ne lance son autre poing sur le visage de l'homme. Elle donna plusieurs coups de poing avant qu'elle ne prenne un léger recul pour lancer sa jambe en plein sur la poitrine de Pike faisant ainsi basculer la chaise sur laquelle il était assis en arrière et qui se fracassa entre le sol et le dos de Pike le faisant ainsi crier à cause des quelques morceaux de bois de la chaise qui avaient traverser son haut rentrer dans son dos et dans ses mains qui étaient toujours attachées derrière lui. L'homme se recroquevilla sur lui-même, essayant de reprendre son souffle qui avait été coupé à cause de la violence du choc, il toussa pour essayer de faire sortir le sang qui s'était accumulé dans sa bouche après la série de coups de Lexa. Cette dernière s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit.

-" _Dis-moi qui sont les personnes qui travaillent avec toi pour l'Ice Nation._ " Pike leva ses yeux pour regarder la brune dans les yeux et hocha la tête en signe de négation. " _Bien, tu ne me laisse vraiment pas le choix._ " Elle se releva et attrapa l'homme par les épaules et le traîna sur le sol, rappant ainsi quelques endroits de son corps par la même occasion et le place devant le grand bassin d'eau. " _Tu es sûr de toi ?_ " Demanda-t-elle à nouveau. Devant l'absence de réponse de la part de l'homme elle haussa les épaules et se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille de Pike. " _Prends une grande respiration._ "

A peine deux secondes après qu'elle est finit sa phrase la tête de l'homme était plongé dans l'eau. Pike ressentit une sorte de grand choc car l'eau était glacée. Il essaya de se débattre mais Lexa appuya fortement sur sa tête pour l'empêcher de remonter. Elle attendit le signe que l'homme était presque noyé, signe qu'elle reçut très vite quand il commença à ne plus bouger, avant de sortir violemment sa tête de l'eau. L'homme toussa fortement, essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Lorsque Lexa entendit qu'il ne toussait presque plus, elle replongea sa tête sous l'eau et attendit de nouveau que l'homme ne bouge quasiment plus. Après avoir procéder à cette opération trois fois elle fut interrompu par une voix.

-" _Lexa !_ " Lorsqu'elle vit la blonde sur le pas de la porte, les yeux montrant clairement de la peur elle lâcha immédiatement Pike qui s'écroula au sol. Même si elle voyait qu'elle était entrain de terrifier la blonde, elle ne permis pas à ses sentiments de refaire surface car elle devait rester Heda pour le moment.

-" _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Clarke ?_ " Lexa fut elle-même impressionnée par la froideur de sa voix. Elle vit Indra arriver derrière la blonde.

-" _Excusez-nous Heda, je n'ai pas eu le temps de la stopper._ "

-" _Laissez-nous à présent._ " Lexa détourna ensuite les yeux ne supportant pas le regard que lui lançait Clarke.

-" _Oui Heda._ " Indra tira complètement Clarke dehors et ferma la porte laissant Lexa à nouveau seule avec Pike qui se mit à rire.

-" _Je peux savoir ce que tu trouves de si amusant ?_ " Pike toussa une fois de plus et regarda Lexa avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-" _On dirait que votre bien-aimée a peur de vous._ " Il rigola une fois de plus. " _C'est dommage que l'Ice Nation n'est pas réussi à la tuer ça vous aurait évité de la voir vous quitter car vous lui faîtes peur._ "

Lexa ressentit une nouvelle vague de haine l'envahir et elle balança son pied sur les côtes de Pike qui était allongé sur le côté. L'impact de la jambe de Lexa sur son corps le fit soulever légèrement dans les airs avant qu'il ne s'abatte violemment sur le sol. L'homme cria de douleur car la force du coup lui avait brisé plusieurs côtes mais Lexa ne s'arrêta pas là et tourna le corps de Pike pour qu'il se retrouve sur le dos. Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et lui assénât une rafale de coups sur le visage. La tête de Pike se balançait de gauche à droite au rythme des coups de la brune qui s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit que l'homme était inconscient et que beaucoup de sang traversait son visage. Elle se releva et fit quelques pas dans la salle. Elle ressentit une inquiétude profonde dans tout son corps, et si Pike avait raison et qu'elle ait terrifié Clarke au point que celle-ci la quitte. C'est vrai que la blonde ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, elle n'avait jamais vu la véritable Heda même lors de son jugement car Lexa avait tout de suite eut de l'empathie pour la blonde. Elle hésita pendant quelques secondes à quitter cette pièce et à courir rejoindre Clarke pour qu'elle lui explique que celle qu'elle avait vu n'était pas la vraie Lexa. Elle faillit faire cela mais un toussotement l'arrêta dans sa course.

-" _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Heda ? Vous tenez à ce point à cette fille ? Vous avez peur qu'elle vous échappe ?_ " Lexa se tourna vers Pike le regard noir. " _Vous savez qu'un jour où l'autre la Reine Nia aura ce qu'elle souhaite c'est-à-dire la tête de votre très cher Clarke et votre place de Heda._ "

Il rigola à nouveau mais Lexa couru quasiment vers lui, le souleva et le balança tout entier dans le bassin. L'homme tenta de se sortir de l'eau mais n'y parvint pas à cause de ses mains et de ses pieds attachés. La brune hésita pendant de longues secondes à le laisser se noyer sous ses yeux mais elle se rappela de pourquoi elle était dans cette salle et lorsqu'elle vit que l'homme ne bougeait plus, elle le sortit au plus vite du bassin et le laissa s'écraser au sol. Il ne bougeait et ne respirait plus alors Lexa s'agenouilla à ses côtés et abattit de toutes ses forces son poing sur le sternum de l'homme qui, après quelques secondes, se mit à cracher l'eau qu'il avait avalé.

Malgré la volonté de Pike à garder une allure fière et à ne rien dire à Lexa, ses presque noyades et sa vraie noyade l'avait épuisé et il peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Tout son corps lui faisait atrocement mal et la sensation de ses côtes brisées lui coupait pratiquement le souffle. Lexa voyait bien que l'homme commençait à craquer et elle eut un petit sourire satisfait.

-" _Dis-moi ce que je veux savoir et tout cela s'arrête._ " Pike hocha une fois de plus la tête en signe de négation et Lexa se leva pour aller chercher l'un des grands pics suspendus sur l'un des murs. La brune savait que l'homme allait craquer à présent, elle savait qu'il pouvait endurer un minimum de coups mais quand ce genre d'instruments était impliqué il prenait peur. Et elle avait parfaitement raison car lorsque l'homme vit avec quoi la brune se rapprocha de lui, son cœur s'emballa. " _Tu es sûr ?_ " Pike déglutit mais ne pipa mot. Lexa s'agenouilla à ses côtés et mit le bout du pic sur la cuisse de l'homme et commençait à l'enfoncer doucement dans la peau, faisant sortir un petit filet de sang de là où était le pic et un gémissement de douleur de la gorge de Pike.

-" _J'ai prêté allégeance à la Reine._ " Lexa ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-" _Parce que tu crois qu'elle te laissera vivre ? Tu crois que si elle parvient à mettre son plan à exécution tu seras épargné ? Tu sais très bien qu'à la seconde où elle sera sur le trône de Heda elle tuera chaque personne qui ont été infiltrés dans le palais et je peux t'assurer qu'elle commencera en arrachant ta tête._ "

-" _Non elle..._ "

-" _Quoi ? Tu crois sincèrement qu'elle laissera se promener tranquillement dans le palais des personnes qui ont aidé à faire tomber l'ancienne Heda ? Elle pensera que si vous avez trahis une fois votre Heda pour l'aider, vous pourrez très bien le refaire pour la faire tomber elle._ "

-" _Elle ne ferait pas ça..._ "

-" _Elle a forcé une fille de son peuple à faire semblant de tomber amoureuse de moi pour me rendre faible ! Tu sais très bien jusqu'où elle est prête à aller pour arriver à ses fins et une fois cela accomplit, elle vous tuera tous sans un froncement de sourcils et tu le sais très bien._ " Pike fronça les sourcils.

-" _Une fille ?_ " Lexa déglutit en repensant à Costia.

-" _Oui la Reine avait envoyé une fille pour que je tombe amoureuse d'elle et qu'elle puisse découvrir nos plans d'attaques et les faiblesse de notre armée ce qui lui faciliterait la tâche pour nous attaquer et c'est comme cela que mes parents ont été tués. La Reine m'a fait envoyer leurs têtes. Tu vois de quoi elle est capable alors ne t'imagines pas survivre._ " Pike fronça les sourcils.

-" _J'ai déjà entendu cette histoire..._ " Il réfléchit quelques secondes et écarquilla les yeux. " _Cette fille... Elle s'appelait Costia ?_ " Cette fois ce fût à Lexa de froncer les sourcils.

-" _Oui comment tu sais ça ?_ "

-" _Parce que la fille de la Reine Nia s'appelle Costia et elle avait été envoyée au palais. J'ai entendu ça le jour où j'ai prêté allégeance._ " Cette fois ce fût à Lexa de froncer les sourcils, un flux d'émotions la parcourra et elle se releva pour que Pike ne voit pas que des larmes s'étaient échappées de ses yeux. C'était pire que ce qu'elle croyait, Costia la fille de la Reine... Elle se ressaisit rapidement et se racla la gorge avant de se retourner vers Pike, elle se baissa à nouveau à son niveau.

-" _Alors tu vois de quoi elle est capable. Envoyer sa propre fille dans mes bras pour arriver à prendre ma place alors ne t'imagines pas une seule seconde qu'elle éprouvera une quelconque pitié pour toi et ton petit groupe. Je sais que tu te dis que dans tous les cas tu vas mourir et c'est vrai mais au moins choisit de mourir en homme et pas en tant que lâche qui s'est abaissé devant la Reine. Choisit ton peuple. Soit un homme pour une fois._ "

Pike baissa la tête en pesant les paroles de la brune. C'est vrai que la Reine était connue pour être sans cœur et en y pensant bien il savait que la brune avait raison. Soit il mourrait par la main de Heda soit il mourrait en traître envers son peuple. Il ne savait pas quelle option était la meilleure car il savait quel sort l'attendait dans n'importe quel cas. Il repensa aux actes de la Reine, ce qu'elle avait fait faire à sa fille. Elle était vraiment prête à tout et Lexa n'avait pas tort en disant que la Reine ne garderait pas en vie des gens qui avaient trahis l'ancienne Heda. Il doutait encore un peu mais lorsqu'il revit l'instrument que Lexa tenait dans ses mains il décida qu'il valait mieux tout dire.

-" _D'accord..._ " Murmura-t-il.

-" _D'accord ?_ " Demanda Lexa pour confirmer.

-" _D'accord je dis tout._ " Lexa eut un petit sourire satisfait alors que l'homme énuméra les noms des personnes infiltrés.

La brune sortit de la cellule en soupirant et les yeux fermés, soulagée que tout ceci soit fini. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux elle vit qu'Indra était adossée contre un mur et qu'elle la regardait.

-" _Indra._ " Dit Lexa et la guerrière fut soulagée d'entendre à nouveau la voix posée mais tout de même ferme de Lexa.

-" _Heda. J'ai préféré rester derrière la porte au cas où vous auriez besoin de quelque chose. Si vous êtes sortie j'imagine que c'est parce qu'il vous a dit qui faisait partie de son groupe._ "

-" _Exact, j'ai pris soin de les noter. C'est fou, je pensais qu'il y allait avoir que des guerriers mais non il y a également des personnes qui sont de l'infirmerie et des cuisines._ "

-" _C'est malin, plus il y a de personnes dispersées dans plusieurs coins du palais plus les chances de découvrir quelque chose pouvant affaiblir nos défenses ou vous sont grandes._ "

-" _C'est exact. Indra j'aimerais que tu ailles me chercher ces personnes avec l'aide de plusieurs gardes et que tu les enferment ici._ " Lexa tendit le morceau de parchemin où elle avait écrit les noms à Indra.

-" _Bien sûr Heda. Aufait... je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais Clarke avait vraiment l'air mal en quittant cette cellule tout à l'heure._ " Lexa baissa le regard.

-" _Oui j'ai pu voir ça... Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur mais il fallait que je fasse ce que je devais faire Indra._ "

-" _Je sais c'est ce que je lui ai dit mais c'est encore une jeune fille terrifiée et le fait que ce soit la première fois qu'elle vous voit autrement que Lexa lui a fait peur._ "

-" _Oui je vais aller la voir, ça m'a brisé le cœur de la voir ainsi._ " Indra hocha la tête en signe de réponse. " _Indra c'est beaucoup demander mais j'aimerais que tu dise à certains gardes d'aller installer des poteaux au centre de Polis pour demain._ "

-" _Leur exécution aura lieu demain ?_ "

-" _Oui j'aimerais que cette histoire se finisse le plus vite possible._ "

-" _Vous savez avec l'Ice Nation..._ "

-" _Tu as raison mais j'aimerais rassurer le peuple._ "

-" _Bien sûr. Je vais demander à ce que cela soit fait._ " Indra commença à s'éloigner quand Lexa la retint par le bras.

-" _C'est toi qui achèvera Pike._ " Cette phrase perturba Indra car toutes les personnes impliquées et encore plus Pike, étant le chef de ce groupe, devaient être tué par la main de Lexa.

-" _Heda je..._ "

-" _Pour venger ton fils._ " Indra eut les larmes aux yeux en pensant à son fils et elle était en même temps émue de voir que Lexa tenait sa parole et lui permettait de se venger.

-" _Merci Heda._ " Lexa hocha la tête et lâcha le bras d'Indra pour que celle-ci aille accomplir la mission qui lui était donnée.

Lexa alla ensuite dans sa chambre dans l'espoir d'y trouver Clarke mais la seule chose qu'elle vit lorsqu'elle franchit la porte fut l'obscurité. Son cœur lui fit mal car elle ne voulait pas que Clarke la fuit. Elle savait que la blonde avait eu peur et à sa place elle aurait eu également peur mais elle devait s'expliquer auprès de Clarke. Elle pensa aller dans la chambre de Raven ou d'Anya mais elle pensa que Clarke aurait sûrement préféré être seule et ses soupçons se confirmèrent lorsqu'elle vit de la lumière sous la porte de la chambre de la blonde. Elle s'approcha alors et toqua à la porte.

Clarke était allé dans sa chambre après avoir été témoin de ce que faisait subir Lexa à cet homme, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle ne voulait pas aller dans la chambre de Lexa. Elle s'était assise sur son lit après avoir pris quelques feuilles de dessin ainsi que des crayons et s'était mise à dessiner, très vite son dessin prit la forme d'une guerrière brune. Quand Clarke sortit de sa torpeur et regarda son dessin, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir qu'elle avait dessiné Lexa.

-" _Evidemment_ _._ " Se murmura-t-elle.

Les pensées de Clarke étaient brouillées. D'un côté elle savait que Lexa était une personne douce et affectueuse, elle le voyait tous les jours. La manière qu'elle avait de la regarder, de la toucher, de se comporter avec elle. Clarke savait très bien que la personne qu'elle avait vu dans cette cellule n'était pas sa compagne mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si Lexa était capable de se transformer comme cela, elle pourrait un jour s'en prendre à elle. Bien qu'elle sache que cette idée était totalement ridicule, elle ne pouvait se l'enlever de la tête mais elle se dit que c'était les années qu'elle avait passé en compagnie de son oncle qui remontaient à la surface et lui faisait prendre peur. Elle en avait passé des moments à voir cette même froideur habiter les yeux de son oncle alors qu'il la battait ou battait sa mère. Clarke savait que quand elle avait vu Heda, Heda et non Lexa, tout à l'heure, elle avait eu une vision de son oncle et c'est surtout cela qui lui faisait peur. Elle pensait vraiment que quand elle était arrivée ici et que son entraînement avec Lexa avait commencé, elle avait réussi à l'oublier mais il lui était apparu sous l'apparence de Heda dans cette cellule. Bien qu'elle ait eu peur, elle savait qui était Lexa mais son cerveau avait décidé de la tourmenter. Elle eut un léger sursaut lorsqu'elle entendit un toquement à sa porte.

-" _Entrez._ " Elle regarda la porte et détourna un peu le regard lorsqu'elle vit que c'était Lexa qui venait la voir.

-" _Tu n'étais pas dans ma chambre alors j'ai supposé que tu étais là._ " Clarke fut surprise de la douceur de la voix de la brune étant donné ce qu'elle avait pu entendre tout à l'heure. Lexa quant à elle était un peu embarrassée car elle ne pouvait pas oublier le regard que la blonde avait posé sur elle tout à l'heure, c'était de la pure terreur et Lexa s'en voulait pour avoir fait peur à Clarke.

-" _J'avais besoin d'être seule._ " Sa voix était un peu sèche malgré toute la bonne volonté de la blonde à se montrer chaleureuse envers sa compagne et cela provoqua un pincement au cœur de Lexa. La brune s'approcha et voulu passer sa main sur le visage de Clarke mais cette dernière esquissa un très léger mouvement de recul et les larmes montèrent immédiatement aux yeux de Lexa qui s'assit délicatement sur le lit à côté de la blonde.

-" _Clarke..._ " Murmura-t-elle. Clarke n'arrivait pas à la regarder et baissa la tête. " _Hey..._ " Continua Lexa qui passa sa main sous le menton de Clarke pour lui relever la tête et ce que Lexa vit dans les yeux de Clarke lui firent lâcher les larmes qu'elle tentait de retenir, elle vit de la peur dans les yeux de sa bien-aimée. " _Tu... tu as peur de moi ?_ " Souffla la brune.

-" _Je t'ai vu Lexa, j'ai vu ce que tu étais entrain de lui faire et je ne sais pas... je..._ "

-" _Clarke je ne pouvais pas ne pas avoir les informations qu'il détenait, il a fallu que je devienne complètement Heda tu comprends ? C'est mon rôle de leader. Tu sais très bien que ce n'était pas moi Clarke._ "

-" _Je sais mais j'ai eu peur..._ "

-" _Clarke._ " Lexa plaça tendrement ses mains de chaque côté du visage de la blonde pour que celle-ci ne puisse pas regarder ailleurs que dans ses yeux. " _Je ne te ferais jamais de mal._ "

Clarke sentit le léger poids qu'elle avait sur le cœur s'en aller, elle savait très bien, même avant qu'elle ne vienne la voir, qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de la part de Lexa mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'avoir des doutes mais lorsqu'elle vit la sincérité dans les yeux de la brune et à quel point elle était attristée que Clarke puisse penser qu'elle s'en prendrait à elle, toutes ses petites inquiétudes disparurent et elle se pencha pour embrasser passionnément Lexa qui répondu tout aussi fortement. La brune se retrouva bien vite sur Clarke et les deux arrêtèrent de s'embrasser quand elles eurent besoin d'air. Lexa passa ensuite son nez dans le cou de la blonde ce qui lui déclencha des frissons et cette dernière passa ses mains autour du dos de la brune pour la faire allonger sur elle. Elles restèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre pendant un long moment avant que Lexa ne murmure à l'oreille de Clarke

-" _S'il te plaît, viens dans la chambre avec moi._ " La blonde réfléchit pendant quelques secondes avant de murmurer.

-" _D'accord._ "

Les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent et allèrent s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans le grand lit de Lexa.

-" _Je t'aime de tout mon cœur Clarke._ " Murmura la brune.

-" _Je t'aime aussi Lexa._ " Entendit-elle alors qu'elle sombrait dans un sommeil plus que bienvenu.

* * *

Et voilà les amies c'est fini ! J'espère que ce petit chapitre DarkLexa vous aura plus !


	26. Chapter 26

Hello ! Je suis désolée du retard mais ce chapitre était long à écrire pour moi et il a fallu que je relise entièrement ma fic pour le prochain chapitre parce que même si c'est moi qui l'écrit il y a des trucs que j'oublie. Ducoup j'en ai profité pour corriger les quelques petites fautes que j'ai pu repérer donc ça ne fait pas de mal non plus. Bon sinon j'espère que vous allez tous bien, moi ça va pépère c'est les vacances hihihi ! Merci encore une fois pour toutes vos reviews vous êtes les meilleurs ! Ze vous zaimes ! Surtout rappeler vous bien de ça pour ce chapitre hein... *glup*

 **Lkim:** Ahah oui c'est sûr que pour Pike ce ne sera jamais assez violent mais bon je ne suis pas non plus une folle j'ai mes limites. Wouii Lexa était trop choupinou ! Aw ton p'tit cœur... :)

 **MissHarpie:** DarkLexa réussi ? Ouaiis ! J'aime bien quand Lexa est badass comme ça et voir Pike dans cet état aussi mouhaha. Oui franchement la série devient n'importe quoi et commence à diffuser des messages horribles entre Lexa et Lincoln et en plus, alors là ça m'a mis hors de moi, la scène entre Murphy et Ontari ! La série à perdu tout son charme et je suis d'accord avec Ricky Whittle, elle aurait besoin de changer de showrunner parce que Jason je n'en peux plus. Hihi merci ! C'est vrai que les fanfic sont un réconfort. Merci de ta review !

 **Little Monkey Fanfic:** Une musique classique dis-tu ? Hum hum pourquoi pas écoute... *essaye de paraître rassurée*... Ahah non mais sérieusement, c'est vrai que ça doit avoir l'air plutôt cool, perso je n'imaginais pas une musique classique, je vais relire mon chapitre avec une musique classique en tête je verrais comment ça fera xD. Et oui cette folle de Nia... Oh bah les infiltrés tu verras bien... *clin d'œil* ahah mais ce n'est pas non plus un truc de fou hein c'est ce qu'ils font qui est fou, travailler pour l'Ice Nation... Awww mais pourquoi tout le monde veut Pike mort mdr je ne comprends vraiment pas xD. C'est vrai que la noyade doit être la pire des tortures mais il l'a amplement mérité et je n'ai aucun regret mouhaha ! Hum hum oui je me calme ! Merci de ta review !

 **kayliah:** Ahah j'avoue que ça fait du bien de faire un peu mal à Pike, ça défoule. Merci, c'est vrai que je trouvais ça bien de faire revenir le passé de Clarke comme ça alors je suis contente si tu as apprécié. Oh non avec l'Ice Nation ce n'est pas fini... Merci de ta review. Ps : merci c'est bon je suis guérie ahah.

 **Sandy:** Ahah mais il faut bien un peu de frissons et de suspens sinon on s'ennuie ! Mais bon quand même désolée pour le coup de pression. Je suis contente que tu aimes l'avancement de l'histoire et merci pour prendre le temps de laisser un petit mot ça fait super plaisir.

 **Evil queen Momo:** Ahah je comprends je peux être sadique moi aussi ! Ah oui être avec une fille qui est leader de 12 clans n'est malheureusement pas simple et je pense que Clarke commence à s'en apercevoir. C'est vrai que je l'ai fait céder vite dans le chapitre précédent mais je ne voulais pas que cela prenne une trop grande importance pour le moment car ça n'allait pas avec l'histoire racontée dans ce chapitre mais bon sait-on jamais avec ce nouveau chapitre... Merci pour ta review !

 **Lea kom trikru:** Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, voir Pike souffrir fait du bien au moral. Merci de ta review kiss !

Note: La série ne m'appartient pas.

Note 2: Désolée s'il y a des fautes.

 **Ps :** Il y a beaucoup de personnages de la série dans ce chapitre parce que évidement il y a les infiltrés. Ducoup si vous ne vous rappelez pas des personnages et que vous êtes curieux vous pouvez aller voir sur the 100 wikia dans la rubrique personnages ils y sont tous.

* * *

Clarke se réveilla paisiblement dans la douceur et la chaleur des bras de Lexa enroulés autour d'elle. Elle se sentait bien, sereine. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle vit que la brune était déjà réveillée et qu'elle avait le regard perdu au loin. Clarke se redressa un peu et déposa un baiser sur le coin de la mâchoire de Lexa qui sortit alors de ses pensées.

-" _Coucou toi._ " Dit-elle à Clarke avant de l'embrasser sur le bout du nez. " _Bien dormi ?_ "

-" _Mmmm._ " Fit Clarke en s'étirant doucement. " _Bien et toi ?_ " Lexa baissa un peu les yeux, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, les images de la veille lui étaient revenues durant la nuit. De plus, elle savait qu'aujourd'hui, elle allait ôter la vie à toutes les personnes dont le nom avait été donné par Pike.

-" _On a fait mieux._ " Choisit-elle alors de répondre à la blonde. Clarke savait ce qui hantait les pensées de la brune et ne savait pas très bien comment agir là-dessus. Elle choisit alors de caresser lentement les cheveux de Lexa pour lui montrer qu'elle était avec elle, chose que Lexa remarqua et elle sourit avant de se pencher et d'embrasser tendrement Clarke.

-" _Clarke ?_ " Dit la brune au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

-" _Mmm._ " Répondit cette dernière qui commençait à se rendormir dans les bras de Lexa.

-" _Tu sais que je vais devoir tuer plusieurs personnes aujourd'hui._ " Clarke ouvrit alors les yeux, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment le but des paroles de Lexa.

-" _Oui je sais._ "

-" _Je te le dis car je sais à quel point ça t'as fait peur de me voir dans la cellule de Pike hier..._ "

-" _Lexa..._ " Commença Clarke.

-" _Non attends je... Je préfère te le dire maintenant pour que tu te prépares à l'idée que ce ne sera pas moi devant notre peuple tout à l'heure, je serais Heda tu comprends ?_ " Clarke appréciait la préoccupation que Lexa avait envers elle. Elle se redressa pour caler sa tête dans le creux du cou de la brune.

-" _Je sais._ "

-" _Tu es sûre ? Parce que je sais que ça peut être compliqué de différencier les deux et je ne v..."_ Lexa fut interrompu par les lèvres de Clarke sur les siennes. Elles commencèrent à s'embrasser passionnément.

-" _Je sais j'ai compris Lexa. J'ai réagis de cette manière hier car les souvenirs de ma vie passée sont revenus en te voyant dans cette cellule. C'est juste que j'ai cru voir mon oncle et non toi ou Heda c'est ça qui m'a fait peur. Je croyais vraiment l'avoir rayé de ma mémoire mais..._ " La blonde commençait à avoir des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues et Lexa passa sa main sous son menton pour lui relever la tête.

-" _Clarke... Ce que tu as vécu avec ton oncle ne quittera jamais ta mémoire. Ce sont des souvenirs avec lesquels tu apprendras à vivre mais qui ne disparaîtront jamais et de temps en temps, ils resurgiront de manière plus ou moins forte. Tu dois juste être capable de t'en servir comme une force pour avancer et à ne pas te laisser effrayer par ces démons. Tu es forte Clarke. Ne l'oublies jamais._ " La blonde essuya ses larmes et sourit à Lexa. La brune savait toujours quoi lui dire pour la faire cesser de douter et l'aider à avancer. Elle se trouvait bête d'avoir douté d'elle la veille. Lexa quant à elle comprenait mieux la réaction de Clarke et s'en voulait un peu de ne pas l'avoir prévenu que des-fois, son rôle de Heda pouvait être effrayant.

-" _Je t'aime Lexa._ "

-" _Moi aussi Clarke._ " Elles s'embrassèrent tendrement avant que Clarke ne se replace sur l'épaule de Lexa. La blonde déposa quelques tendres baisers sur le début du cou de la brune qui soupira d'aise.

-" _Donc tu dois devenir Heda pour aujourd'hui._ "

-" _Oui._ " Murmura Lexa en réponse et Clarke sourit en mordant légèrement la peau de la brune.

-" _Ça veut dire qu'il faut que je profites de Lexa maintenant._ " Dit-elle avant de remonter pour venir embrasser langoureusement la brune. Au bout de quelques minutes Lexa se décala.

-" _Mmm je ne sais pas car ça me prend du temps pour devenir Heda et je commence à le faire depuis que je me suis réveillée alors..._ "Lexa attrapa fermement Clarke et se plaça au-dessus d'elle avant de saisir ses poignets et de les mettre au-dessus de sa tête. " _Je ne sais pas si tu peux encore profiter de Lexa._ " La brune mordit la lèvre inférieure de la blonde lui faisant ainsi ouvrir la bouche et en profita pour y faire passer sa langue. Leur baiser était plus ardent et moins tendre que d'habitude ce qui ne déplu ni à l'une ni à l'autre car elles commençaient à émettre de légers gémissements. Lexa passa ses ongles sur la peau du ventre de Clarke en prenant soin d'y laisser quelques fines griffures.

-" _Est-ce que je dois me mettre à t'appeler Heda ?_ " Fit Clarke en rigolant, rire que poursuivit Lexa avant de reprendre les lèvres de la blonde avec les siennes.

-" _Oui c'est un ordre jeune Griffin._ " Les deux rigolèrent pendant un moment avant de se passer de longues très longues minutes à se faire l'amour. Chacune appréciant ce tendre mais brûlant instant de plaisir.

Indra avait passé une partie de la nuit à rassembler l'ensemble des personnes figurant sur la liste que Pike avait fournie à Lexa. Elle avait fait appel à quelques gardes dont Lexa avait une confiance aveugle pour l'aider. Le début avait été facile car il y avait certaines personnes que la guerrière et les gardes connaissaient mais il y avait des noms dont ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler. Ils demandèrent alors aux personnes qu'ils avaient déjà enfermées de les informer. Bien sûr au départ les langues furent difficiles à déliées mais avec un peu de patience - et de coups bien évidemment - les informations furent données par certaines personnes qui espéraient sans doute éviter leur sort en coopérant. En tout il y avait 26 personnes dans les cellules quand Indra partit se coucher. Elle était en colère et voulait tous les tuer car chacune de ces personnes avaient participé, même indirectement, à la mort de son fils. Lorsque le matin arriva elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Lexa mais en entendant quelques sons caractéristiques derrière la porte elle préféra attendre un peu plus loin que la brune ne sorte. Alors qu'elle attendait dans le couloir, elle vit Anya arriver et se diriger vers la porte de Lexa.

-" _Je n'entrerais pas si j'étais toi._ " Anya fronça les sourcils avant de tourner sa tête en direction de la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, les mêmes bruits parvinrent à l'oreille d'Anya qui rigola avant de rejoindre Indra.

-" _Ces deux-là..._ " Tenta Indra pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

-" _C'est sûr qu'elles se sont bien trouvées._ " Répondit Anya tout bas.

-" _Oui je suis contente que leur relation aille bien même après hier._ " Anya tourna son regard vers Indra.

-" _Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?_ "

-" _Clarke était choquée de Lexa hier, tu sais avec toute cette histoire avec Pike dans sa cellule. Alors quand Lexa est sortie, je lui ai dit que Clarke n'était pas bien après ce qu'elle avait vu et Lexa est partit la voir. D'après ce que nous avons pu entendre j'imagine que ça s'est plutôt bien passé._ "

Anya hocha la tête en écoutant les explications de son amie. Elle sentait bien qu'Indra n'était pas à l'aise en sa présence et Anya ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur car elle s'était elle-même montré très froide envers elle après toute cette histoire avec Clarke. Elle avait été en colère car sa compagne et Clarke avaient été mises en danger à cause de l'Ice Nation mais elle comprenait les agissements de la guerrière et elle ne voulait pas qu'Indra pense qu'elle lui en voulait toujours.

-" _Je tenais à te dire merci Indra... pour être venue au secours de Raven et de Clarke._ " Indra était quelque peu décontenancée par les paroles d'Anya.

-" _Je... Derien... c'était normal. Raven est mon second après tout et je tiens à elle et Clarke... disons que j'ai une grosse dette envers elle..._ "

-" _Toutes les deux comprennent pourquoi tu as fait cela et elles ne t'en veuillent pas. Cependant tu sais que Lexa ne laissera pas entièrement coulée ce que tu as fait à Clarke._ "

-" _Oui je sais._ " Lexa lui avait parlé de la punition qu'elle souhaitait qu'Indra subisse et cette dernière trouvait que, même en vue des circonstances avec son fils, la brune faisait preuve de beaucoup de pitié pour avoir attaquée sa compagne.

-" _Lexa veut que ce soit Clarke qui pratique ta sentence._ "

-" _Ce n'est que justice après ce que je lui ai fait._ " Il y eu un blanc pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Anya ne pose sa main sur l'épaule d'Indra.

-" _Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qui est arrivé à ton fils Indra._ " Cette dernière hocha doucement la tête en signe de remerciement. " _L'Ice Nation paiera._ " Termina Anya avant qu'elles entendent la porte de Lexa s'ouvrir.

-" _Heda._ " Dit Indra pour capter son attention.

-" _Indra alors comment ça s'est passé ?_ " Dit Lexa en s'approchant des deux femmes.

-" _Nous avons rencontré quelques difficultés mais nous sommes finalement parvenu à rassembler l'ensemble des traîtres._ " Lexa sourit à cette réponse.

-" _C'est parfait. Tout est prêt en ville ?_ "

-" _Oui tout est installé et le message de l'exécution est passé dans les villages voisins._ "

-" _Très bien merci infiniment Indra._ " Cette dernière hocha la tête avant de partir laissant Anya et Lexa ensemble.

-" _Tout va bien Lexa ?_ " La brune s'appuya contre le mur à côté d'elle avant de regarder son ancien mentor.

-" _Tu sais même si je suis en colère contre l'Ice Nation et ces traîtres je déteste les exécutions._ "

-" _Oui je sais..._ "

-" _Et Raven ça va ? Elle semblait un peu mal hier._ "

-" _Oui ça va. Elle était un peu fatiguée et avait mal à cause de ses côtes mais ça va mieux ce matin je me suis bien occupée d'elle._ "

-" _Ça je m'en doute bien._ "

Elles rigolèrent et tournèrent la tête quand elles entendirent une porte s'ouvrir pour laisser apparaître Clarke. La blonde fut un peu surprise de voir les deux femmes dans le couloir mais continua à marcher et lança un grand sourire à Lexa quand elle passa devant elles et la brune lui lança un clin d'œil.

-" _Ça va mieux vous deux ?_ " Lexa pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté tout en fronçant les sourcils. " _Indra m'a raconté que Clarke avait été perturbée de te voir en Heda._ "

-" _Ah. Pour l'instant ça va mais je sens qu'elle ne va quand même pas totalement bien._ "

-" _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ "

-" _Les souvenirs voilà ce qu'il se passe._ "

-" _Comment ça ?_ "

-" _Ce qu'elle a vu hier dans la cellule a fait resurgir des souvenirs de son passé avec son oncle et elle a pris peur. Elle pensait avoir tourné la page sur son ancienne vie et c'est pour cela qu'elle ne va pas très très bien._ "

-" _Je vois._ "

-" _Je crains que ce qu'elle va voir de moi aujourd'hui la fasse encore douter de moi. Elle m'a dit qu'elle savait ce que j'allais faire aujourd'hui mais je ne pense pas qu'elle ait mit cela en situation._ "

-" _Je comprends. Ce qu'elle a vécu est traumatisant et elle veut tellement oublier alors c'est normal qu'elle prenne peur lorsqu'elle se retrouve dans une situation où son cerveau peut faire référence à son oncle._ "

-" _C'est sûr._ " Souffla Lexa. " _Bon il faut que j'aille mettre mes habits et mon maquillage de Heda._ " Lexa commença à retourner vers sa chambre lorsqu'Anya lui parla.

-" _Mais pourquoi tu es sorti de ta chambre alors que tu n'étais pas prête ?_ " La brune se retourna et sourit.

-" _Tu crois que je ne t'es pas entendu rire derrière ma porte tout à l'heure._ " Elles rigolèrent.

-" _On n'allait quand même pas vous interrompre. Bon moi je vais aller chercher Raven et aller au centre de la ville pour l'exécution._ "

-" _A tout à l'heure._ " Lança Lexa tout en ouvrant sa porte.

De son côté, Clarke s'était rendue à l'infirmerie pour que sa mère examine sa blessure. Une fois cela fait, les deux femmes avaient décidé de se rendre ensemble au centre de la ville afin d'assister à la cérémonie. Alors qu'elles se rendaient en ville, Clarke remarqua que sa mère semblait un peu perdue. La blonde savait que l'un des collègues de sa mère faisait partit de ce groupe de traîtres et elle se doutait que sa mère devait se sentir trahie.

-" _Ça va aller maman ?_ "

-" _Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis juste en colère car je m'étais attachée à ce petit jeune. Il semblait vraiment passionné par ce qu'il faisait je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment il a pu trahir son peuple comme cela._ "

-" _Je suis désolée._ "

Dit Clarke en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de sa mère qui lui lança un léger sourire. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, elles remarquèrent qu'il y avait déjà pas mal de monde regroupés sur la place de la ville. Clarke remarqua presque immédiatement Bellamy et Octavia qui étaient entrain d'avancer vers elles. La blonde s'avança et se lança dans les bras de Bellamy qui la fit tournoyer légèrement dans les airs avant de la poser au sol et qu'elle prenne Octavia dans ses bras.

-" _Ça fait plaisir de vous voir._ " Dit la blonde en les regardant.

-" _Oui c'est vrai que ça fait un moment qu'on a pas revu ta tête Clarkie._ " Dit Octavia.

-" _Oui désolée mais ma vie à été chargée ces derniers temps._ " Dit Clarke légèrement gênée.

-" _On s'en doute, on a appris tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec l'Ice Nation on se doute bien qu'au palais vous avez dû vous activer en plus tu as tes entraînements._ " Rassura Bellamy.

-" _Oui et puis en plus on est pas mal occupé nous aussi ces derniers temps._ " Octavia donna un coup de coude dans le bras de son frère et Clarke lança un regard interrogateur à la brune. " _Parce que monsieur ne jure plus que par une jeune fille qui s'appelle Echo._ " Finit Octavia avec un grand sourire.

- _"Oui et ma sœur passe pratiquement l'ensemble de son temps aux bras d'un garde qui s'appelle Lincoln._ " Répliqua Bellamy sur le même ton moqueur qu'avait utilisé Octavia.

-" _Ah oui ?_ " Dit Clarke en rigolant.

-" _Il se peut que je passe pas mal de temps avec lui oui mais Bellamy on ne le voit pratiquement plus à la maison._ " Les trois rirent légèrement et Abby vient à son tour les saluer en les prenant dans ses bras. Les quatre discutèrent tranquillement alors que la place se remplissait petit à petit.

De très longues minutes plus tard, l'ensemble de Polis et des villages alentour étaient réunis à cette même place où avait pris place la cérémonie d'hommages sauf que cette fois il y avait 27 poteaux alignés les uns à côté des autres et une personne était attachée autour. L'ambiance était électrique car tout le monde avait hâte que ces traîtres soient exécutés. Pike était placé au milieu de la rangée, étant le chef du groupe, et 12 personnes étaient de chaque côté de lui. Lexa s'approcha d'eux et elle pu voir différentes émotions chez ces personnes. Certains avaient clairement peur, d'autres étaient en colère, sûrement contre Pike qui les avaient dénoncés, certains pleuraient tandis que d'autres étaient comme absents. En revanche une chose se voyait chez chacune de ces personnes c'était le courage qu'elles essayaient toutes de rassembler car elles savaient très bien ce qu'il allait se passer. Chaque personne qui avait perdu un proche que ce soit par l'attaque aux frontières ou par l'assassin allaient passer chacune leur tour pour leur taillader la peau. Certaines allaient le faire vite, d'autres allaient prendre tout leur temps pour savourer leur vengeance et d'autres allaient enfoncer la lame très profondément. En tout chaque traître allait recevoir environ une quarantaine de coups de lame avant que Heda ne passe pour les exécuter en plongeant son épée dans leur cœur, non sans avoir elle aussi taillader leur peau.

Lexa passa son regard sur la foule présente et vit que beaucoup étaient surpris de voir qui faisait partie de ce groupe de traîtres. La brune s'attarda un peu sur Abby qui regardait son collègue Jackson qui travaillait avec elle à l'infirmerie. Elle avait très vite apprécié le jeune homme avec qui elle croyait faire une bonne équipe et Lexa voyait très bien la déception et la colère qui habitait le regard de la mère de Clarke. Clarke qui tenait fermement la main de sa mère pour lui apporter son soutien. A côté de la blonde se trouvait Bellamy et Octavia qui eux avaient mis la main sur l'épaule d'Abby. Lexa regarda ensuite le petit groupe qui s'était formé sur sa gauche, il s'agissait de l'ensemble des personnes qui avaient perdu un des leurs à cause de l'Ice Nation et de l'action de ces traîtres. Lexa pouvait voir que certains attendaient avec impatience le moment où ces traîtres allaient mourir alors que d'autres étaient encore trop affectés par la mort des leurs pour être en colère. Elle regarda une fois de plus les traîtres, elle les connaissait tous et ça lui fit mal au cœur de savoir qu'ils s'étaient retournés contre elle. Lexa finit par s'adresser à son peuple.

-" _Hier lors de la cérémonie des hommages je vous avais promis de ramener devant vous les personnes qui ont décidés de nous trahir et de prêter allégeance à l'Ice Nation. Vous les avez devant les yeux. En effet, ils ont préférés nous rejeter et faire en sorte que la Reine Nia réussisse à prendre ma place et à dicter sa loi sur nos terres. A cause de ces personnes, certains d'entre vous ont perdu un être cher. Nous sommes en souffrance à cause de leurs actions et c'est inacceptable. Je suis sûre que les attaques de l'Ice Nation ne s'arrêteront pas mais aujourd'hui nous pouvons savourer notre vengeance._ " Lexa pointa du doigt la rangée de poteaux. " _La tête de chacune de ces personnes sera envoyée aux pieds de la Reine Nia pour qu'elle sache qu'elle n'arrivera pas à nous vaincre._ " Lexa s'arrêta de parler pendant quelques secondes mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole un jeune homme, à sa droite, sortit de la foule, un couteau à la main, et allait pour courir vers Pike en criant.

-" _Tu n'aurais pas dû trahir ton serment envers la Reine Nia Pike !_ "

Lexa s'apprêtait à intervenir quand une jeune fille sortit à son tour de la foule et attrapa le bras du jeune homme et le tordit pour qu'il lâche son couteau. Une fois cela fait, elle frappa son ventre de son genou le faisant tomber sur ses genoux. Puis la jeune fille balança son genou en plein dans le visage du jeune homme lui brisant ainsi le nez et le faisant tomber quasi inconscient au sol. L'action se passa en quelques secondes et personne n'avait vraiment compris ce qu'il se passait. Lexa couru vers le jeune homme, tout comme Anya et Indra et la jeune fille les regarda tour à tour avant de s'écarter pour rejoindre la foule. Lexa, Anya et Indra regardèrent la jeune fille se perdre dans la foule sans rien dire avant de se regarder avec incompréhension. Elles se recentrèrent sur le présent lorsqu'elles entendirent le jeune homme gémir au sol. Lexa l'attrapa par les bras et le traîna au centre de la place près des poteaux. Lexa leva les yeux et vit que Bellamy tentait de s'approcher du jeune homme le regard rempli de colère et les poings serrés alors que la fille à côté de lui, 'probablement sa sœur Octavia' pensa Lexa, ainsi que Clarke essayaient de le retenir. Lexa rassembla alors les pièces. Lors du jugement de Bellamy, celui-ci avait parlé d'un jeune homme qui avait essayé d'abuser de sa sœur et Clarke avait été en colère car elle connaissait le jeune homme en question. Donc, quand la brune vit le regard colérique de Bellamy et de Clarke et celui un peu affolée de Octavia, elle sut qui était le jeune homme. Elle s'agenouilla à son niveau et s'adressa à lui.

-" _Tu t'appelles Murphy c'est ça ?_ " Ce dernier hocha la tête. Lexa se releva et parla plus fort pour que tout le monde entende. " _Que voulais-tu dire quand tu as dit que Pike n'aurait pas dû briser son serment envers la Reine ?_ " Murphy cracha du sang qui avait coulé dans sa bouche avant de répondre.

-" _Nous avons tous prêter serment et il l'a trahi et à dénoncer l'ensemble de ses alliés !_ " Il y eut quelques murmure qui s'élevèrent de la foule en entendant ce que le jeune homme venait d'avouer.

-" _Nous ? Tu viens d'insinuer que toi aussi tu as trahis ton peuple._ " Murphy lança un regard noir à Lexa en réalisant qu'il s'était dénoncé tout seul.

-" _La Reine finira par avoir votre tête._ "

Lexa sourit à la phrase du jeune homme. Cela faisait de nombreux jours que les gardes de la brune était à la poursuite de ce jeune homme à cause de ce qu'il avait fait à Octavia mais il était introuvable. Lexa réfléchit quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole et de s'adresser à son peuple.

-" _Ce jeune homme est recherché depuis plusieurs jours par mes gardes car il a agressé cette jeune fille ici présente._ " Dit-elle en montrant Octavia de la main qui baissa un peu la tête, gênée par cette soudaine attention. " _Il allait donc subir une sentence de 30 coups de fouet pour son crime mais voilà qu'il vient d'avouer faire partie de ces traîtres._ " Lexa s'adressa maintenant à Murphy. " _Laisses-moi deviner. La Reine a appris ta sentence par l'une de ces personnes._ " Elle désigna le groupe de traîtres. " _Elle y a vu une possibilité de recruter une personne de plus et t'as offert sa protection et t'as permis de te cacher de mes gardes en échange de ton allégeance envers elle ?_ " Murphy déglutit en constatant que Lexa avait tout bon. " _Et bien tu vois Murphy, tu aurais mieux fait de te laisser te faire arrêter par mes gardes et de subir des coups de fouet plutôt que de t'allier avec la Reine et d'être à présent condamner à mort comme le reste de ces traîtres._ " Lexa dit cette phrase avec un sourire qui glaça le sang de quasi la totalité des personnes présentes sur cette place. Elle s'adressa ensuite à ses gardes. " _Faîtes amener un autre poteau !_ "

Les gardes s'exécutèrent sans poser de questions alors que Murphy venait de réaliser son énorme erreur. Lexa s'approcha tout doucement d'Octavia qui déglutit un peu. Elle était très intimidée par la brune.

-" _Octavia ?_ " Demanda Lexa pour confirmer.

-" _Oui._ " Répondit timidement la jeune brune.

-" _Je te prie de bien_ _v_ _ouloir m'excuser si je t'ai exposée contre ta volonté._ "

Octavia ne lui en voulait aucunement. Même si elle tentait d'oublier l'agression dont elle avait été victime, une part d'elle n'arrivait pas à tourner la page car Murphy était toujours en liberté et qu'il restait impuni pour ce qu'il avait fait. Aujourd'hui, il venait de se dénoncer sans s'en rendre compte et Octavia était plus que satisfaite par cela.

-" _Vous n'avez pas à vous excusez Heda._ " Lexa hocha donc la tête.

-" _Voudrais-tu rejoindre le groupe ?_ " Demanda-t-elle en désignant les personnes qui attendaient leur vengeance. " _Tu fais partie de l'une de ces personnes après tout. Murphy t'as agressée, il est normal que tu en fasses partie._ " Octavia ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois. Elle regarda ensuite son frère et Clarke qui hochèrent la tête comme pour lui dire d'y aller. Octavia regarda ensuite Lexa et hocha la tête pour lui signifier son accord. " _Bien tu peux y aller._ " Lexa s'adressa de nouveau à son peuple. " _Nous allons à présent commencer._ " Dit-elle

Une fois le poteau de Murphy installé, la brune sortit son couteau et s'approcha des traîtres. Elle alla à l'extrémité qui se trouvait à la droite de Pike et commença. Elle passa auprès de chaque personne et leur trancha doucement la peau leur arrachant à presque tous un cri de douleur. Une fois qu'elle eut finit de passer, elle se rangea sur la droit et fit signe au groupe qui attendait qu'il pouvait commencer. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles le silence qui régnait dans la capitale était brisé par les différents cris émanant des condamnés. Lexa observait chaque personne qui passait avec le couteau. Certaines étaient clairement en colère, comme Anya et Indra, et enfonçait violemment la lame dans les corps, d'autres tranchaient à peine la peau, bien trop épuisés par la tristesse qui les habitait. Une fois que le groupe eut fini, Lexa retourna à l'extrémité qui se trouvait à la droite de Pike et sortit lentement son épée faisant ainsi retentir le bruit de la lame. Elle s'approcha de l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle et commença.

-" _Nathan, tu es aujourd'hui condamné à mort pour trahison._ " Elle plaça son épée au niveau du cœur de ce dernier et plongea tout doucement sa lame en lui, lui arrachant un cri de douleur avant que sa tête ne tombe et qu'il ne rende son dernier souffle. Elle allait répéter la même phrase et la même opération pour chacune de ces personnes. Elle s'approcha de la personne d'à côte et recommença cette fois avec un homme qui s'appelait Jaha. Et les personnes continuaient à défiler. " _Finn... Byrne... Quint... Titus... Wells... Diana... Sterling... Atom... Cole... Carl..._ " Lexa prenait le temps de dire leur prénom et de s'en imprégner. Elle voulait se remémorer de chacune de ces personnes, chacun de ces traîtres à qui elle ôtait la vie. Elle arriva à Pike et se stoppa, ce dernier lui lança un regard interrogateur et Lexa se tourna vers Indra et lui tendit son épée. Alors que la guerrière s'approchait, Lexa s'adressa à Pike.

-" _Pour son fils._ "

Indra saisit fermement l'épée de Lexa, qui s'écarta, et se plaça devant Pike. Elle prit le temps de le dévisager avec dégoût et colère avant de mettre la pointe de l'épée sur sa poitrine. Elle regarda Pike dans les yeux tout en enfonçant très doucement la lame pour le faire souffrir le plus possible. Indra ressentit une certaine joie en voyant les traits du visage de Pike se déformer de douleur au fur et à mesure que la lame s'enfonçait dans sa poitrine. Lorsque l'épée atteignit le cœur, Pike étouffa un cri de douleur. Alors qu'il sentait son cœur commencer à s'arrêter, Pike balaya la foule du regard et ses yeux se concentrèrent sur un garçon en particulier. Lexa suivit le regard de l'homme et vit qu'il était concentré sur l'un des apprentis. Lexa prit note de cette information et retourna son regard sur Pike. Indra ressorti doucement la lame tout en regardant les yeux de l'homme se fermer pour de bon. Lorsque l'épée fut entièrement sortie, Indra ferma les yeux prit une grande inspiration. Elle se sentait plus légère malgré la tristesse infinie qui l'habitait depuis plusieurs jours. Elle redonna son épée à Lexa.

-" _Merci Heda._ "

Cette dernière hocha la tête et s'approcha de la personne située à côté du poteau de Pike et recommença son opération et les noms défilèrent à nouveau. " _Chris... Dante... Roma... Hannah... Connor... Otan... Tristan... Atohl... Nygel... Denae... Craig... Gideon... Caris... Jackson..._ "

Alors qu'elle arrivait à Murphy, Lexa s'arrêta de nouveau, se tourna vers Octavia et lui fit signe de s'approcher ce que celle-ci fit rapidement. Lexa lui tendit ensuite son épée et Octavia fut décontenancée, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Lexa lui permette de faire cela et elle ne savait pas si elle s'en sentait capable. Prendre la vie à quelqu'un était quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas si elle allait pouvoir l'affronter. Cependant lorsqu'elle croisa le regard moqueur de Murphy elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de plonger cette épée dans son cœur. Elle mit l'épée au niveau du cœur de Murphy mais elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à l'enfoncer. Elle sentit quelqu'un derrière elle. Elle tourna la tête et vit que Bellamy était venu. Il posa ses mains sur celles de sa sœur et lui sourit.

-" _Ensemble ?_ " Demanda-t-il à Octavia et celle-ci sourit légèrement. C'était la chose qui lui manquait pour parvenir à faire ce qu'elle avait envie. Bellamy avait tellement fait pour elle afin qu'elle puisse réussir à oublier son agression alors elle comprit que la chose qui l'empêchait d'enfoncer l'épée dans le cœur de Murphy était son frère car il avait tout autant le "droit" de prendre sa revanche sur ce garçon.

-" _Ensemble._ "

Dit-elle et ils enfoncèrent tous les deux l'épée dans la poitrine du jeune homme qui cria de douleur avant que son cœur ne s'arrête. Quand l'épée fut retirée Octavia la tendit à Lexa qui la reprit. Plus aucun mot ne fut prononcer après cela, les habitants se dispersèrent petit à petit. Les corps étaient lentement détachés des poteaux et Lexa les regarda les uns après les autres. Ils allaient être emmenés aux frontières de l'Ice Nation où leur tête allait être coupée puis jetée dans le territoire de la Reine. Lexa se sentait mal. Même si elle savait qu'elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en vouloir pour avoir pris la vie de tant de personne. Elle ne laissa évidemment rien paraître car il y avait encore beaucoup d'habitants à côté d'elle. Elle fit un signe à Anya pour que cette dernière vienne la voir.

-" _Anya il faut que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi._ "

-" _Bien sûr._ " Lexa tourna discrètement son regard vers le jeune garçon que Pike avait longuement regardé avant de mourir pour qu'Anya le voit également. Ce dernier avait encore les yeux fixés sur le cadavre de Pike qui était traîné au sol.

-" _Tu vois le jeune apprenti ?_ " Anya hocha légèrement de la tête. " _J'aimerais que tu l'amène me voir demain dans la journée._ "

-" _Pas de problème._ "

Sur ces paroles Anya s'écarta pour aller prêter secours à Raven qui commençait à fatiguer d'être debout et d'appuyer ainsi sur sa côte cassée. Lexa balaya la foule pour trouver le regard d'une certaine blonde mais vit que celle-ci était déjà partie. La brune fut attristée par cela. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que Clarke n'avait enfin de compte pas encore accepté le fait qu'elle soit Heda ? La froideur qu'elle venait de démontrer alors qu'elle enfonçait son épée dans le cœur de toutes ces personnes l'avait-elle une fois de plus effrayée ? Lexa n'en savait rien pour le moment rien mais elle était tout de même inquiète car elle ne savait pas ce qui était entrain de se passer dans la tête de Clarke. En relevant les yeux, elle vit Abby entrain de serrer Octavia dans ses bras, Bellamy était à côté d'elles. Lexa décida de s'avancer et d'aller les voir. Lorsqu'elle arriva près d'eux, Bellamy et Octavia eurent un très léger mouvement de recul car Lexa était très impressionnante. La brune s'adressa à Abby.

-" _Abby._ " La salua poliment Lexa.

-" _Heda._ "

-" _Comment allez-vous ? Je sais que l'un des traîtres était votre collègue._ "

-" _Je suis triste et déçue mais je crois que nous en sommes tous là..._ "

-" _C'est sûr..._ " Lexa tourna ensuite son regard vers Octavia et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-" _Tout va bien ? Je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi de tout revoir resurgir d'un coup._ " Octavia était un peu prise au dépourvu par la gentillesse de Heda alors qu'il y a encore deux minutes elle était terrifiante.

-" _Hum... Oui ça va. C'est juste que je n'imaginais pas le revoir._ " Dit-elle en montrant le corps de Murphy au sol. " _Alors là... Le tuer c'est quelque chose d'énorme._ "

-" _J'imagine. J'espère que ça pourra arriver à soulager tes cicatrises._ " Dit Lexa avec un léger sourire ce qui déconcerta un peu plus Bellamy et Octavia.

-" _Je me sens déjà plus soulagée d'avoir pu faire cela. Merci Heda._ " Lexa sourit de nouveau à Octavia. Elle était satisfaite que la jeune femme ait pu avoir justice. Lexa se tourna ensuite vers Bellamy. Elle se sentait un peu coupable car la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu ce garçon, il était attaché à un poteau, le dos lacéré par les coups de fouet qu'il venait de recevoir. Lexa ne laissa cependant rien paraître.

-" _J'espère que vos blessures ont bien guéries._ " Bellamy haussa les sourcils de surprise avant de répondre.

-" _Oui Heda, Abby s'est bien occupé de moi et je n'ai pratiquement pas de cicatrises._ " Lexa ressenti une autre vague de culpabilité.

-" _Je suis désolée que tu aies dû subir cela._ "

-" _Ce n'est rien Heda._ " Répondit-il. Il savait que ce qu'il avait fait méritait sa sentence même s'il referait la même chose. Il savait que Heda devait montrer l'exemple même si ce n'était pas toujours justifié. Lexa hocha la tête et s'adressa de nouveau à Abby.

-" _Savez-vous où est Clarke ?_ " Lexa eut un mauvais pressentiment lorsqu'elle vit Abby baisser légèrement la tête.

-" _Elle est rentrée au palais... Elle ne se sentait pas bien._ " Lexa savait alors ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de la blonde. La voir dans son rôle de Heda lui avait fait de nouveau peur. Lexa retint ses larmes pour faire bonne figure.

-" _Bien. Je vais y aller moi aussi._ " Dit-elle.

-" _Je vais y aller avec vous Heda._ " Dit Abby qui voulait discuter avec Lexa.

-" _Bien. Bellamy, Octavia._ " Salua Lexa.

-" _Heda._ " Répondirent-ils. Abby les prit de nouveau dans ses bras avant de partir en direction du palais avec Lexa. Il se passa quelques minutes de silence où seuls les pas de Lexa et d'Abby se firent entendre. L'ensemble de la capitale était plongée dans le silence à cause de la cérémonie.

-" _Elle vous a dit quelque chose ?_ " Demanda finalement Lexa.

-" _Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas vous voir comme ça. Je n'ai pas compris de quoi elle parlait mais j'ai sentis qu'il y avait un problème. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ " Lexa prit une grande respiration pour essayer d'assimiler les mots d'Abby.

-" _Vous voyez, l'assassin qui était venu pour tuer Clarke lui avait dit qu'il y avait des espions dans le palais ce qui confirmait mes soupçons et que l'un d'entre eux avait donné le couteau à Indra. Indra m'a fait alors savoir que c'était Pike qui lui avait donné et qu'il était au centre de ce groupe. Donc cela voulait dire qu'il savait qui était dans ce groupe. Pour le savoir je l'ai interrogé et j'ai dû en venir à des méthodes que je n'aime pas employer._ " Abby baissa la tête comprenant immédiatement ce à quoi Lexa faisait référence. " _Le problème c'est que Clarke est arrivée à ce moment et m'a vu entrain de torturer Pike seulement à ce moment-là je n'étais pas moi, j'étais entièrement Heda. Je me devais d'être Heda comme je me devais de l'être aujourd'hui. Clarke a eu peur de moi..._ " Lexa murmura cette dernière phrase car son cœur lui faisait atrocement mal. Elle prit quelques secondes pour se reprendre avant de poursuivre son récit. " _Je sais que quand je suis Heda, je peux faire peur car je me dénoue entièrement de mes sentiments et Clarke m'a dit qu'elle avait vu son oncle devant elle au lieu de moi._ " Abby prit une grande respiration en comprenant ce qu'il se passait.

-" _Vous savez Lexa... Clarke a vécu trop de choses traumatisantes alors qu'elle n'était qu'une petite fille. Elle n'a pas encore eut le temps nécessaire pour apprendre à canaliser les souvenirs de son oncle qui pouvait se déclencher. Il ne faut pas le prendre contre vous. Ce n'est en définitif pas de vous qu'elle a peur. C'est juste que si elle a vu de la froideur dans vos yeux qui d'habitude sont si doux envers elle et que votre voix n'était pas aussi mélodieuse que ce qu'elle a entendu par le passé c'est normal qu'elle ait prit peur. Elle vous a déjà parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé quand on vivait avec son oncle ?_ "

-" _Non jamais. Elle ne parle jamais de ça._ "

-" _Alors c'est normal que vous vous sentiez perdue Lexa. Quand on a commencé à vivre avec lui, il était tendre et affectueux avec elle. Alors quand il a commencé à boire et à être violent, tout son monde s'est renversé une nouvelle fois. Elle essayait déjà de palier à la mort de son père alors quand d'un coup la seule personne qui pouvait lui rappeler ce lien s'est mis à la regarder avec mépris et qu'il a commencé à la battre... Vous imaginez l'impact que cela ça dû avoir sur son esprit. Le fait qu'elle ait prit peur lorsqu'elle vous a vu torturer cet homme n'est pas dirigée contre vous Lexa. C'est juste qu'elle a l'impression que la situation qu'elle a vécue avec son oncle se répète alors elle vous "rejette" car elle ne veut pas que votre relation prenne cette direction même si elle sait que ce ne sera pas le cas. Il faut qu'elle arrive à vous voir vous, même quand vous êtes Heda, et pas son oncle et le problème c'est qu'elle a besoin de temps. Elle sait qui vous êtes c'est juste qu'elle est perdue. Sa vie n'a été que bouleversements ces derniers temps. Elle a tué son oncle, elle vous a rencontré, on a essayé de la tuer... Elle n'a pas eu encore le temps de se poser et de travailler sur les ravages que son oncle a fait en elle._ " Lexa prit quelques minutes pour analyser les paroles d'Abby et elle ne put retenir ses larmes cette fois-ci.

-" _Vous... Vous êtes entrain de dire que ce serait mieux si je la laissait partir ?_ " Abby se mit devant Lexa et plaça ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle ne voulait pas que la brune soit triste mais elle comprenait sa fille.

-" _Je ne dis pas que vous devez la laisser partir. Vous ne devez pas la laisser partir. Discuter avec elle mais je pense que ce serait mieux pour elle si vous la laissiez seule pendant quelques jours. Elle a besoin de ça même si elle ne le sait pas._ "

-" _Je l'aime._ " Abby eut un pincement au cœur en voyant la détresse dans laquelle Lexa était. Elle mit ses mains de chaque côté du visage de la brune.

-" _Je sais que vous l'aimez et croyez-moi elle vous aime aussi. Justement c'est pour cela que vous devez la laisser pour qu'elle puisse se recentrer sur elle-même._ " Lexa baissa le regard, pesant les paroles d'Abby. Elle finit par hocher doucement la tête pour signaler qu'elle était d'accord avec Abby. Cette dernière regarda autour d'elles et ne vit personne alors elle enveloppa Lexa dans ses bras, ses mains faisant des cercles sur son dos. " _Ça va aller vous verrez._ "

Chuchota Abby et Lexa laissa reposer sa tête sur son épaule. Elle avait bien besoin de ce contact. Les deux se séparèrent quelques secondes plus tard et plus aucune parole ne fut prononcée jusqu'à leur arrivée au palais. Abby regarda Lexa partir doucement de son côté et se sentait triste à la fois pour la brune et pour sa fille. Ces deux-là s'aimaient à la folie mais elles avaient besoin de temps, surtout Clarke.

De son côté, Anya n'avait pratiquement pas lâché du regard la jeune fille qui était intervenu pour stopper Murphy. Elle avait beaucoup apprécié le courage de cette jeune fille ainsi que la qualité de la technique qu'elle avait utilisé alors qu'elle devait être âgée de moins de quinze ans. Raven avait remarqué ce que sa compagne faisait et lui parla.

-" _Tu peux y aller je me débrouillerais._ "

-" _Je ne te laisse pas retourner au palais toute seule dans ton état._ " Anya fit signe à l'un des gardes qui s'approcha. " _Dites-moi hum..._ " Anya fronça les sourcils car elle ne connaissait pas cet homme plus que ça.

-" _Lincoln._ "

-" _Lincoln. J'aimerais que vous rameniez cette jeune femme au palais. Elle a été blessée lors de l'attaque de l'assassin et elle ne doit pas faire de mouvements trop brusques._ "

-" _Oui je m'en occupe._ " Répondit immédiatement le jeune homme alors que Raven fusilla Anya du regard.

-" _Anya je vais bien._ "

-" _Tss tss je ne veux rien savoir jeune fille, je ne te laisse pas rentrer seule au palais._ " Raven se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille de sa compagne.

-" _J'aime bien quand tu te la joues protectrice avec moi._ " Anya lui sourit avant de lâcher son bras afin que le garde puisse passer ses bras sous le corps de Raven, l'un sous ses genoux et l'autre à sa taille.

-" _Ça va ?_ " Demanda-t-il à Raven de peur de lui avoir fait mal en la soulevant.

-" _Oui ne t'inquiètes pas je ne suis pas en sucre malgré ce que peux penser cette femme._ " Dit-elle en désignant Anya qui s'approcha de Lincoln.

-" _Tu as intérêt à faire attention à elle._ "

-" _Ce sera fait._ " Dit-il en commençant à marcher vers le palais. Anya balaya ensuite la place de son regard pour repérer la jeune fille, ce qu'elle fit de justesse alors que la fille tournait dans une rue. Anya se dépêcha pour la rattraper et vit que la jeune fille alla se mettre dans un petit coin de rue à l'abri des regards. Anya alla se mettre devant elle et cette dernière fut surprise de voir l'un des lieutenants de Heda. Elle se dit alors que son intervention lui avait causé des problèmes.

-" _J'ai des problèmes ?_ " Anya rigola légèrement.

-" _Pourquoi aurais-tu des problèmes ?_ "

-" _A cause de ce que j'ai fait lors de la cérémonie ?_ "

-" _Alors tu crois qu'empêcher un des traîtres travaillant pour l'Ice Nation de ruiner la cérémonie va t'apporter des problèmes ?_ " La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

-" _Je ne sais pas j'y connais rien moi à comment se déroule la justice ces derniers temps. J'ai tout de même agressé un garçon._ " Anya s'accroupi pour être à niveau avec cette inconnue.

-" _Tu sais étant donné les circonstances tu aurais plus le risque de te faire féliciter que réprimander._ " Cette dernière hocha la tête.

-" _Qui es-tu ?_ " Demanda finalement Anya. La jeune fille la dévisagea un petit peu avant de finalement répondre.

-" _Tris._ "

-" _Tris._ " Dit Anya pour s'en rappeler. " _Tu m'as l'air d'être assez jeune pour maîtriser un homme avec autant de facilité. Quel âge tu as ?_ "

-" _12 ans._ " Anya haussa un peu les sourcils, elle allait de surprise en surprise.

-" _Et je peux savoir où tu as appris une technique de combat comme celle que tu as effectuée tout à l'heure ?_ " Tris baissa la tête et sourit légèrement.

-" _Mon père était un ancien soldat mais il a été blessé lors d'une bataille avant que je ne vienne au monde et il ne pouvait plus assurer ses fonctions. Après mes 10 ans, il a commencé à me montrer quelques techniques de combat bien que ma mère ne supportait pas l'idée mais moi j'adorait ça._ " Anya sourit à l'histoire de la jeune fille.

-" _Et où est-ce qu'ils sont en ce moment ?_ " Tris serra la mâchoire avant de baisser les yeux.

-" _Ils ont été tués par des guerriers de l'Ice Nation quand j'avais 11 ans alors qu'ils marchaient le long des frontières. J'étais avec eux mais quand ma mère a vu l'attaque commencé, elle m'a cachée dans une espèce de petite grotte et fut tuée quelques secondes après devant mes yeux._ " Anya baissa elle aussi le regard attristée par le récit de Tris.

-" _Au moins tu peux être sûre que ton père était un bon soldat car ce qu'il t'as appris est très efficace._ " Cette phrase fit sourire un peu la jeune fille qui regarda de nouveau Anya.

-" _Merci._ " Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'Anya ne reprenne la parole.

-" _Sais-tu ce qu'est le second d'un guerrier ?_ " Tris releva rapidement la tête.

-" _Oui._ "

-" _J'aimerais te proposer cette opportunité et que tu deviennes mon second. Serais-tu intéressée par cela ?_ " Tris ne prit même pas deux secondes avant de répondre.

-" _Oui je le suis._ " Anya sourit devant l'engouement de la jeune fille.

-" _Bien alors je passerais te chercher demain. Tu peux me dire où tu seras ?_ "

-" _Ici._ " Anya se sentit bête d'avoir posé cette question car ça se voyait que la jeune fille avait fabriqué un petit abri pour elle.

-" _Oui évidement._ " Anya se redressa. " _A demain alors ?_ " Tris lui sourit.

-" _Oui à demain._ " Anya hocha la tête avant de partir rejoindre le palais.

Clarke avait vite fait le chemin retour jusqu'au palais et s'était enfermée dans sa chambre. Elle s'assit en tailleur au milieu de son lit et mit sa tête entre ses mains. Elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction car ce matin elle savait très bien ce que Lexa devait faire. Elle comprenait ce qu'il allait se passer et qu'elle allait devoir être Heda seulement quand la blonde se retrouva en situation, elle prit peur comme la veille en entrant dans la cellule. Elle regardait Lexa taillader la peau de chacune de ces personnes et quelques minutes plus tard enfoncer son épée dans leur poitrine sans une once de remords. Son cœur s'était emballé à l'instant où elle avait vu Heda arriver et cela n'avait fait qu'empirer au fur et à mesure que la cérémonie avançait. Une fois Murphy mort, Clarke enleva sa main de l'étreinte qu'elle partageait avec sa mère et lui avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir Lexa comme ça avant de s'enfuir à toute vitesse. La blonde n'arrivait pas à enlever l'image de son oncle qui apparaissait à chaque fois devant Lexa quand elle était devant son peuple et cela l'effrayait. Pourquoi est-ce que cela arrivait ? Elle aimait Lexa mais elle en avait à présent peur et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle n'arrivait pas à combattre ce sentiment et elle ne voulait pas faire du mal à Lexa qui était la personne la plus douce et aimante qu'elle ait rencontrée. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Elle n'eut même pas le besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui était là.

Lexa savait très bien où Clarke allait aller pour s'isoler. La brune était encore secouée par sa conversation avec Abby. Elle savait que cette dernière avait raison et que Clarke avait besoin de temps. Lexa comprenait l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait Clarke et elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Ce qu'elle avait vécu était quelque chose de traumatisant et c'est vrai que Lexa n'avait jamais entendu la blonde lui parler de son oncle depuis qu'elle était devenue son second. De ce fait, Clarke n'avait pas pris le temps de se poser et d'absorber tout ce qu'il venait de se produire dans sa vie. Lexa n'avait pas envie de lâcher Clarke mais elle savait que c'était ce dont elle avait besoin pour savoir où elle en était dans sa tête. Abby avait raison et Clarke avait besoin de temps pour elle. Et ce serait bénéfique pour leur relation si Clarke voulait toujours d'elle bien sûr. Malgré tout la bonne volonté de Lexa à prendre tout son temps pour arriver à la chambre de Clarke, elle se retrouva bien vite devant la porte, hésitante à toquer. Elle savait très bien ce qu'il allait se passer derrière cette porte et elle ne savait pas si elle était prête pour ça. Elle finit par prendre son courage à deux mains et entra dans la chambre de Clarke. Cette dernière ne se retourna même pas.

-" _Lexa..._ " Dit-elle doucement. La brune alla s'installer elle aussi sur le lit mais devant Clarke.

-" _Comment vas-tu ?_ " Demanda Lexa. Clarke savait très bien que Lexa avait compris ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête et c'est pour cela qu'elle était assise en face d'elle avec cet air triste.

-" _Je crois que tu le sais très bien._ " La brune baissa la tête.

-" _Je suis tellement désolée Clarke._ " La blonde releva le visage de Lexa de sa main.

-" _Je t'assure que tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner Lexa... Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas chez moi depuis hier mais je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir cette inquiétude quand je te regarde. Je t'aime Lexa, je t'aime vraiment. J'ai cru qu'après hier, te voir en tant qu'Heda ne m'atteindrait pas car je sais depuis le début quel rôle tu as mais lorsque j'ai vu qui tu étais tout à l'heure... mon cœur s'est emballé et j'avais cette boule au creux de mon ventre. Je ne veux pas avoir peur de toi Lexa mais je n'arrive pas à ne pas le ressentir._ " Lexa ravala ses larmes, là maintenant elle devait être forte pour Clarke. Cette dernière avait besoin de son soutien.

-" _Clarke je t'assure que je ne t'en veux absolument pas. J'ai discuté avec ta mère et crois moi je comprends pourquoi tu es dans un tel état. Depuis que tu es arrivée ici tout s'est enchaîné à une vitesse folle et tu n'as pas eu le temps d'absorber ce qu'il s'était passé avec ton oncle. C'est vrai, toutes les deux sommes vites tombées amoureuses l'une de l'autre, on a tenté de te tuer deux fois... Tous ces événements n'ont fait que faire grandir le poids que tu portais sur tes épaules depuis des années et tu n'as pas pu prendre le temps de gérer toutes les émotions qui tournoient en toi en ce moment. Je crois que c'est pour cela que tu as l'impression de voir ton oncle en Heda et je peux le comprendre... et... je pense que tu as besoin de t'isoler et de penser un peu à toi._ "

Lexa venait de mettre des mots sur le mal-être de Clarke et cette dernière se sentie légèrement soulagée de voir que la brune non seulement comprenait ce qu'elle était entrain de vivre mais en plus qu'elle semblait la soutenir. Cependant, la blonde sentit son cœur se serrer car même si Lexa tentait de paraître forte, Clarke pouvait voir les larmes qui s'accumulaient dans ses yeux. Elle savait ce dont elle avait besoin mais elle ne voulait pas que Lexa ait mal.

-" _Je suis désolée Lexa." Cette dernière secoua sa tête pour se reprendre bien que les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis de longues minutes s'étaient mises à dégringoler le long de_ ses joues.

-" _Ne le sois pas Clarke... Je t'assure que je ne le prends pas contre moi._ " Lexa ne put retenir ses sanglots et Clarke se mit elle aussi à pleurer en prenant la brune dans ses bras. Elles serrèrent l'autre comme si c'était le seul lien qui les raccrochait à la vie. Clarke finit par se décaler et ses poumons se comprimèrent en voyant le visage de Lexa trempé de larmes.

-" _Lexa je ne veux pas te faire de mal..._ " La brune lui sourit, enfin du mieux qu'elle put étant donné ce qu'elle était entrain de vivre.

-" _Je le sais ça Clarke. Si c'est de temps et d'espace dont tu as besoin pour gérer ce que tu es entrain de ressentir alors je le respecte et je te laisserais tranquille le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu ailles mieux._ " Lexa ne pouvait plus rester ici, elle avait besoin de sortir. Elle se mit alors sur ses genoux et prit le visage de Clarke entre ses mains. " _Si tu veux toujours de moi après je serais toujours là._ "

-" _Crois-moi Lexa c'est toi que je veux et personne d'autre... J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps._ " Soupira Clarke.

-" _Je le sais ça Clarke. Je suis là ne l'oublies pas... Tu sauras où me trouver._ "

-" _Je te trouverais toujours._ " Sur ces paroles elles joignirent leurs lèvres dans un baiser à la fois passionné et désespéré où les larmes des deux jeunes femmes vinrent se mêler à l'échange. Une fois qu'elles ne purent que se séparer pour ne pas étouffer Lexa lui murmura.

-" _Je t'aime Clarke._ "

-" _Moi aussi Lexa je t'aime tellement._ "

Lexa déposa un rapide baiser sur la tempe de la blonde avant de quitter la chambre au plus vite. Une fois la porte de sa chambre claquée, Clarke émit un petit cri de douleur et fondit en larmes sur son lit. Son cœur lui faisait atrocement mal. De son côté, Lexa courut le plus vite possible, les larmes coulaient tels des torrents sur son visage et de ce fait sa vision était brouillée mais ses jambes la dirigèrent exactement où elle voulait aller. Elle arriva devant la chambre d'Anya et ouvrit la porte en trombe surprenant ainsi la propriétaire de cette chambre et Raven qui étaient assises sur le lit. Lexa se lança sur le lit et plaça sa tête sur la jambe d'Anya en sanglotant. Cette dernière et Raven étaient totalement décontenancées par la vision de Lexa en pleurs. Anya regarda Raven.

-" _Je crois que tu ferais bien d'aller voir Clarke._ " Raven hocha vivement la tête en signe d'affirmation et commença à se lever. " _Ça va aller ?_ " Demanda tout de même Anya.

-" _Oui oui ne t'en fais pas ça va je n'ai pas mal._ "

La jeune femme sortit vite de la chambre laissant ainsi derrière elle Anya qui caressait le dos de Lexa dont le corps sursautait à cause de ses pleurs.

* * *

Voilà ! N'oubliez pas que je vous aime tous hein *sourire inquiet*.


	27. Chapter 27

Hello tout le monde ! Désolée de ne pas avoir publié ce week-end mais j'étais partit chez des amis de la famille donc j'étais occupée tout le temps et je suis rentrée tard donc je n'avais pas le courage de me relire et de faire la mise en forme puis hier c'était la reprise des cours donc voilà. Merci pour tous vos petits commentaires et vos compliments je sais que je me répète à chaque fois mais ça me fais super plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

 **Lkim:** Non je n'ai pas oublié ton petit cœur et je suis désolée si je lui ai fait un peu de mal mais cette étape était importante mais ça ne va pas durer longtemps ne t'en fais pas.

 **Dragoncila:** Sim esse afastamento e bom para suas relações. Se querem demasiado para estar separadas.

 **Little Monkey Fanfic:** Exactement ça ne peut faire que du bien car Clarke peut enfin réfléchir sur ce qui lui ai arrivé et elle peut ainsi se plonger sans concessions dans sa relation avec Lexa. Ahah oui les retrouvailles... *clin d'œil*. Oui enfin ils sont morts ! Et Tris oui je trouvais que c'était bien de la faire apparaître dans ma fic, en plus dans la série elle était vraiment le second d'Anya. Merci de ta review et j'espère que la suite va te plaire !

 **kayliah:** Je sais ce n'est pas sympa désolée mais c'est important et comme tu le dis c'est logique. Ahah je sais que des fois les situations peuvent paraître vite décrite mais bam ! Ça revient plusieurs chapitres plus tard. Mais oui ne t'en fais pas je n'aime pas non plus quand elles ne sont pas ensemble. Merci de ta review !

 **MissHarpie:** Waou merci beaucoup, ça me fais super plaisir ! C'est super gentil ! Ahah ces deux-là ne peuvent pas rester éloignées donc ne t'en fais pas. Je suis contente que ma fic soit un réconfort pour toi, on en a tous besoin je crois. Tu sais à présent avec cette série je ne m'attends plus à rien et d'ailleurs je ne regarde plus donc je n'ai pas envie d'imaginer les retrouvailles car je suis persuadée que ce sera vite fait connaissait les writers mais ça me met quand même la pression ce que tu viens de me dire ahah. Merci de ta review !

 **Sandy:** C'est vrai que les break n'ont en général que deux issues mais tu sais je suis une sentimentale et une happy endings girl (je ne sais pas si ça ce dit) donc ça penchera pour ta première issue :D Ne t'en fait pas pour les bulles roses et la guimauve elles sont toujours là. Merci de ta review !

 **Werydick:** C'est vrai que ce que tu dis ne veut pas dire grand-chose mais je crois avoir compris le sens général ahah et oui c'est un vrai couple et sur le coup elles le prennent bien car elles savent que c'est ce qu'il faut pour que leur relation ne foire pas. Je suis contente que mon idée t'ait plu et que tu penses que c'est une super idée, j'avais un peu peur de me faire taper sur les doigts mais non enfait. Merci de ta review ça fais plaisir !

Voilà je vous laisse lire.

Note: La série ne m'appartient pas.

Note 2: Désolée s'il y a des fautes.

* * *

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis ce fameux soir où Clarke et Lexa avaient décidé de se donner un peu de temps.

Après une journée horrible pour Lexa où elle n'eut même pas la force de sortir de son lit elle avait décidé d'occuper entièrement ses journées afin de ne pas penser à Clarke. Elle passait alors tout son temps à la salle d'entraînement et quelques moments avec Anya qui était occupée avec son nouveau second. Le seul moment où l'image de la blonde ne cessait de se dessiner dans son esprit était le soir lorsqu'elle était seule dans sa chambre. Le plus dur était de savoir que la femme qu'elle désirait à ses côtés était dans la chambre juste à côté. Elle savait que Clarke avait besoin d'un peu de temps et elle respectait cela mais c'était très dur pour la brune dont le cœur ne cessait de lui faire mal depuis trois jours. Elle espérait au fond d'elle qu'elle ne resterait pas trop longtemps loin de sa bien-aimée et elle espérait que de son côté, Clarke arrivait à se poser et que ce n'était pas trop dur pour elle.

Clarke avait elle aussi passer une journée où se fut très difficile de ne pas se précipiter dans la chambre et dans les bras de Lexa. Depuis elle passait son temps à dessiner, elle allait à l'infirmerie pour passer du temps avec sa mère et pour que cette dernière s'occupe de sa blessure. Quand elle ne restait pas assise sur son lit à regarder par sa fenêtre, elle allait voir Raven qui était toujours bloquée au lit et qui commençait à s'impatienter. Même si cela lui faisait mal au cœur de ne pas être avec Lexa elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un petit peu soulagée d'avoir du temps pour elle. Elle aimait la compagnie de Lexa plus que tout au monde mais elle s'était précipitée la tête la première dans une relation avec elle seulement quelques jours après son arrivée au palais après avoir tué son oncle ducoup elle n'avait pas du tout pris le temps de penser juste à elle.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher et Lexa revenait de sa journée d'entraînement et avait hâte de se plonger dans son bain. Clarke allait aller voir sa mère et sortit de sa chambre pour tomber nez à nez avec la brune qui allait rentrer dans sa chambre. Le fait de se voir après trois jours l'une sans l'autre provoqua un pincement au cœur chez les deux jeunes femmes. Elles se pincèrent toutes deux les lèvres ne sachant pas comme agir avec l'autre. Finalement c'est Clarke qui initia un mouvement et vint prendre Lexa dans ses bras. Le contact de leur corps faisait un bien fou chez l'une comme chez l'autre. Elles fermèrent les yeux pour profiter au maximum de ses mini retrouvailles. Cependant elles se séparèrent assez rapidement car même si retrouver l'autre pendant un instant faisait du bien, elles savaient que si elles faisaient durer le contact elles en souffriraient après.

-" _Tu vas bien ?_ " Demanda calmement Lexa.

-" _Ça va... Toi ?_ "

-" _Ça va aussi._ " Elles restèrent en silence quelques secondes ne sachant pas quoi se dire.

-" _Tu rentres d'entraînement ?_ " Demanda finalement Clarke qui voyait que la brune était légèrement en sueur.

-" _Oui j'y passe pas mal de temps... Tu vas voir Raven ?_ "

-" _Non non je vais voir ma mère._ "

-" _Bien. Ça va ta blessure ?_ "

-" _Ma mère dit que je cicatrise très bien que dans un peu plus d'une semaine je pourrais reprendre mes entraînements._ "

-" _C'est une bonne chose._ " Dit Lexa avec un sourire bien qu'elle était un peu paniquée de bientôt se retrouver des journées entières en présence de Clarke sans être avec.

-" _Oui..._ " Clarke pensait exactement la même chose que Lexa. Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent encore une fois. " _Bien... j'y vais..._ " Dit doucement la blonde.

-" _Oui bien sûr... euh... passe le bonjour à ta mère de ma part._ "

-" _Bien sûr._ "

-" _A bientôt..._ "

-" _A bientôt._ "

Et c'est sur ces paroles que les deux femmes se séparèrent, un poids lourd sur le cœur. Lexa rentra dans sa chambre et se plia en deux tellement la douleur dans ses poumons était intense. Revoir Clarke sans pouvoir la toucher, l'embrasser, lui avait fait plus de mal que de bien et elle se dit que la reprise des entraînements allait être une torture pour elles deux. Clarke se rendit à l'infirmerie dans le même état que Lexa, avoir vu sa compagne lui avait provoqué une douleur immense. En voyant son état sa mère ne dit rien car elle savait ce qu'il se passait entre sa fille et Lexa et elle ne voulait pas lui en parler pour éviter que sa fille n'y pense trop.

Une semaine entière s'écoula après que Clarke et Lexa ne se soit vues dans le couloir et la blonde commençait à être plus apaisée. Elle avait eu le temps de prendre du recul sur sa situation et avait pu repenser à toutes les années passées avec son oncle et à quel point ça l'avait marquée. Sa façon qu'il avait de la terroriser en un seul regard, la sensation de ses mains l'agrippant, de ses coups si violents qui s'abattaient sur elle... Elle avait repensé à tout ça. Elle avait fait une comparaison sur sa vie d'avant et sa vie depuis qu'elle était au palais et s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait paniquée pour pas grand-chose car elle n'avait jamais été plus heureuse que depuis qu'elle avait rencontrée Lexa et qu'elle habitait au palais. Elle ne savait pas si elle était prête à voir la brune mais elle savait que cette dernière ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Elle connaissait Lexa et elle n'avait rien à voir avec son oncle même quand elle était Heda. Elle avait pris le temps au cours de sa semaine de se remémorer les moments qu'elle avait passés avec la brune depuis son arrivée et s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait eu tort de craindre Lexa.

C'est vrai que même lors de son jugement, Clarke avait vu la tendresse qui émanait des yeux de Lexa, elle l'avait comprise dès le départ et lui avait proposé le poste de second sans même la connaître. La manière avec laquelle Lexa l'avait prise dans ses bras alors qu'elle faisait un cauchemar lors de sa première nuit au palais, elle l'avait rassurée et Clarke avait fini par s'endormir dans ses bras. Lexa lui avait permis de se sortir de l'emprise de son oncle et à se permettre de se montrer forte lors de leur premier entraînement. La brune avait tout de suite placée sa confiance en Clarke en lui permettant de l'appeler par son prénom, en se comportant avec elle de manière familière. Elles avaient même légèrement flirté dès les départ bien qu'à l'époque Clarke ne le savait pas encore mais elle se rappelle les quelques frissons qui l'avait habitée lorsque Lexa lui avait murmuré " _Je t'intimide ?_ " à la suite de ses explications. Clarke avait alors commencé à questionner ce qu'elle ressentait en présence de Lexa et avait même demandé conseil à sa mère. Le soir où Lexa s'était énervée après elle car elle pensait que Raven et Clarke était ensemble pour ensuite lui avouer qu'elle avait été jalouse de Raven et qu'elle était attirée par elle avant de déposer pour la première fois ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde. Clarke qui lui avoua à son tour qu'elle était attirée par elle après avoir mentit sur ses sentiments avant qu'elles ne partagent un nouveau baiser. Lexa l'avait toujours respectée et tenter de lui donner confiance en elle comme la fois où elle lui avait dit qu'elle était magnifique alors qu'elle cachait son corps ou encore quand Lexa lui avait dit que c'était "un honneur de former une fille aussi magnifique" pour reprendre ses termes.

Clarke se rappelait aussi de tous les moments de légèreté qu'elle avait vécue avec Lexa comme la fois où la blonde avait hurlé à cause de cette araignée. Lexa s'était un peu moquée avant de lui dire " _Voilà princesse ton dragon est vaincu._ " C'était ce côté de Lexa que Clarke aimait le plus car elle la protégerait contre tout et essayerait de lui donner le sourire même dans les moments difficiles. Lorsqu'elle avait failli se faire surprendre par Charlotte et que Lexa tentait de se faire pardonner pour l'avoir envoyée au sol trop brutalement était encore un exemple de la gentillesse de Lexa et de ses sentiments envers Clarke, c'était des petits gestes et des petits moments qui faisait fondre le cœur de Clarke. La blonde savait que Lexa n'était en rien cette personne froide et sans cœur que pouvait être Heda, elle se rappelait parfaitement de l'état dans lequel elle avait récupérée Lexa après le jugement de Bellamy, elle s'en voulait terriblement. Tous les moments qu'elle avait passé avec Lexa lui revenaient en tête à la vitesse de la lumière. La première fois qu'elles s'étaient dit " _je t'aime_ ", la manière avec laquelle Lexa s'était occupée d'elle quand elle s'était faite poignarder, la douceur et la passion avec laquelle elles avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois, la tristesse dont Lexa était habitée alors que Clarke était inconsciente et sa déclaration enflammée qu'elle lui avait faite.

Tous ces moments lui étaient revenus en boucle pendant toute cette semaine. Elle savait qu'elle avait été idiote de douter de Lexa. Cette dernière ne lui avait montré que respect et tendresse depuis la première fois qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées. Le fait que Lexa respecte sa décision de prendre du recul et qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas pour ça lui prouvait une fois de plus que la brune était la personne avec qui Clarke était supposée être. Clarke savait à présent qu'elle ne voulait plus qu'un seul jour ne passe sans qu'elle soit aux côtés de Lexa. Elle n'avait plus peur, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait.

C'est avec ces pensées qu'elle se dirigea comme pratiquement tous les jours à l'infirmerie. Aujourd'hui était le jour où Abby lui retirait son pansement car elle avait complètement cicatrisée. Quand elle arriva, elle vit que Raven était encore présente avec Anya à ses côtés. En effet la brune était depuis hier à l'infirmerie car Abby voulait s'assurer que sa côte se répare correctement et pour qu'elle ne bouge pas car depuis quelques jours Raven partait en vadrouille et se faisait rappeler à l'ordre par Anya. D'ailleurs voir la guerrière faisait tout de même du bien à Clarke car elle représentait un lien avec Lexa qu'Anya voyait tous les jours. Alors qu'elle s'installait sur un lit elle vit une petite brune apparaître à ses côtés. Lexa. Elle devait savoir qu'elle se faisait retirer son pansement par l'intermédiaire d'Anya et était venue. Ce geste toucha Clarke plus que de raison. La brune s'était déplacée et venait apportée son soutien à la blonde malgré le fait qu'elle l'ait repoussée pendant quelques temps. C'était un autre moment qui prouvait à Clarke que Lexa n'était pas ce qu'elle avait craint pendant quelques jours.

Lexa était un peu gênée ne sachant pas ce que Clarke avait dans la tête et si ces jours passées loin d'elle lui avait permis de se retrouver. Lorsqu'elle vit le sourire magnifique que la blonde lui adressa son cœur fit un bond et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre le même sourire. La semaine avait été l'une des plus longues de la vie de Lexa. Elle s'était enfermée dans sa salle d'entraînement tous les jours où elle épuisait son corps et ainsi son esprit pour ne pas penser à Clarke. Le manque de la blonde était insupportable. Elle avait compris durant ces derniers jours que Clarke était celle avec qui elle était censée être. Elle savait que la blonde était la personne avec laquelle elle resterait jusqu'à son dernier souffle, c'était la bonne. C'est pour cela que le fait de la voir lui sourire ainsi lui donnait l'impression que tout son corps se remettait en marche.

-" _Comment tu te sens ?_ " Lui demanda Lexa et toutes les deux savait de quoi elle voulait parler. La brune voulait s'assurer que Clarke se sentait mieux dans sa tête.

-" _Ça va._ " Dit posément la blonde ce qui fit sourire d'autant plus Lexa.

-" _J'en suis heureuse._ "

-" _Merci d'être venue._ "

-" _Oh je pensais que tu aurais aimé que je sois là et je pensais commencer à reprendre l'entraînement après. Tu as beaucoup de temps à rattraper._ "

-" _Oui je suis bien d'accord._ "

Répondit Clarke alors qu'Abby arrivait. Cette dernière lança un sourire à Lexa qui le lui rendit. La blonde s'allongea et remonta son haut alors que Lexa s'était déplacée pour se tenir au niveau de sa tête. Clarke décida de prendre sa main dans la sienne, geste qui surpris un peu Lexa mais qu'elle accueilli grandement. Lorsque le pansement fut retiré Lexa sourit car elle était heureuse d'enfin voir Clarke soignée, il n'y avait plus qu'une fine cicatrise.

Une fois cela fait les deux femmes se dirigèrent en silence vers la salle d'entraînement, aucune ne sachant quoi dire. Elles s'échauffèrent doucement avant de commencer à revoir les différents coups. Clarke avait un peu de mal car cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas travailler mais Lexa lui laissait le temps de se remettre en selle. Alors que la blonde tenta de mettre au sol la brune cette dernière para son coup et se mit derrière elle, leurs visages alors très proches et le souffle de Lexa caressant la nuque de Clarke. Cette dernière fut alors complètement déstabilisée par la sensation du corps de Lexa sur le sien et de son souffle sur sa peau et la brune en profita pour la faire tomber mais Clarke empoigna son haut l'entraînant ainsi avec elle.

Aucune ne bougea, elles étaient l'une sur l'autre, Lexa au-dessus de Clarke. Leur souffle se mélangeait, leur corps était pressé contre celui de l'autre. La sensation d'avoir l'autre collée contre soi déclenchait un brasier chez les deux jeunes femmes. Le manque de l'autre qu'elles avaient toutes les deux ressentit devenait insoutenable à présent qu'elles étaient dans cette position. Elles restèrent à se regarder pendant de longues secondes avant que le désir qu'elles ressentaient fut trop fort et que leurs lèvres se rencontrent en un baiser violent. Elles gémirent toutes les deux à ce contact car elles avaient cette impression d'enfin être chez elles. Ce baiser était la seule chose qui avait du sens pour elles en ce moment. Il leur faisait à toutes les deux un bien fou. Très vite il devint passionné, leurs langues se caressaient sensuellement et les mains devenaient baladeuses. Lexa passa ses mains sous le haut de Clarke pour le lui enlever et cette dernière fit de même laissant leurs deux moitiés de corps à présent nues se retrouver les faisant à nouveau gémir.

Après plus d'une heure où les deux jeunes femmes profitèrent du corps de l'autre, elles se séparèrent afin de se séparer ne voulant pas se faire surprendre nues au milieu de la salle d'entraînement bien qu'elles venaient d'y faire longuement l'amour. Lexa ne savait pas ce que cette étreinte pouvait signifier. Est-ce que Clarke voulait qu'elles recommencent toutes les deux ? Est-ce que c'était juste le besoin de savoir que la brune était toujours là ? Lexa n'en savait rien et elle ne voulait pas brusquer la blonde. De son côté Clarke était sur un petit nuage. Retrouver Lexa après des jours de séparation lui faisait un bien fou et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas supporter un jour sans qu'elle soit à ses côtés, elle ne voulait être nul part ailleurs que dans les bras de Lexa. Elle voulait se réveiller chaque jour à ses côtés, s'endormir à ses côtés chaque soir, passer des heures à la contempler. Lexa était la femme de sa vie et elle le savait à présent. Elle sortit de ses pensées en constatant que Lexa était un peu gênée et Clarke se doutait que c'était parce qu'elle ne savait pas ce que ce moment d'intimité signifiait pour elle. Clarke savait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait être avec Lexa mais elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de lui parler de ce qu'elle avait vécu avant qu'elle n'arrive au palais pour tourner définitivement la page sur cette période de sa vie.

-" _Tu m'as manquée Lexa._ " Dit-elle finalement et elle vit Lexa sourire et cela la fit fondre un peu plus.

-" _Toi aussi tu m'as manquée Clarke._ " Dit Lexa mais elle reprit quelques secondes plus tard ne voulant pas apeurer Clarke. " _Je comprendrais si tu n'es pas encore prêtre à ce que nous reprenions notre relation tu sais._ " Clarke se leva et alla prendre les mains de Lexa dans les siennes.

-" _Non non Lexa je veux être avec toi. J'avais besoin de temps pour moi et ces derniers jours m'ont fait réaliser que je ne veux rien d'autre que d'être avec toi._ " Lexa sentit son cœur battre plus fort en entendant la déclaration de Clarke, c'est ce qu'elle avait rêvé d'entendre pendant plus d'une semaine. Elle mit ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Clarke et l'embrassa passionnément.

-" _Alors on continue nous deux ?_ " Demanda Lexa entre deux baisers et Clarke écarta un peu son visage et dit avec un sourire.

-" _On continue._ " Lexa sourit à nouveau avant d'embrasser Clarke. Au bout de quelques minutes à varier les câlins et les baisers Clarke s'écarta et regarda Lexa. " _Je crois que j'ai besoin de te parler de ce que j'ai vécu._ " Lexa serra légèrement la mâchoire sachant que ça n'allait être un moment facile pour personne avant d'hocher la tête.

-" _Tu es prête pour ça ?_ " Demanda la brune.

-" _Oui j'en ai besoin pour passer enfin à autre chose._ "

-" _Bien._ "

Lexa prit la main de Clarke et s'assit avant d'être imitée par la blonde. Elles se trouvaient l'une en face de l'autre, la main de Lexa toujours serrée dans celle de Clarke pour lui prouver qu'elle était bien là et elle attendit que la blonde soit prête à commencer son récit. Clarke prit une grande respiration et commença.

* * *

Hé hé rien de tel que la distance pour nous faire réaliser ce que l'on veut vraiment pas vrai ? Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu. Bisous tout le monde !


	28. Chapter 28

Hello tout le monde ! Comment ça va bien ? Moi nickel il fait beau ça met de bonne humeur. Bon voici un nouveau petit chapitre j'ai eu peur de pas pouvoir l'écrire aujourd'hui parce que je n'avais pas vraiment d'inspiration sur la fin par rapport à ce que je veux écrire après mais enfait quand j'ai commencé à écrire tout est venu d'un coup. J'espère que ça vous plaira enfin surtout la fin de chapitre parce que ce n'est pas un chapitre très gai.

 **Lkim:** Et oui ces deux-là jamais séparées enfin juste un peu physiquement pas par la pensée. Oui ne t'inquiète pas c'est très compréhensif... hum hum... Merci pour ta review ahah.

 **Chloesegawa:** Merci beaucoup ça me fais super plaisir ce que tu me dis. Merci pour ta review.

 **naosayako:** Et oui exactement ahah.

 **peu importe:** Oh bah si c'est marrant de vous laisser comme ça mouhaha ! Ouais je sais que c'est sadique mais je suis comme ça j'y peux rien moi.

 **Little Monkey Fanfic:** Et oui heureusement ! C'est vrai que l'éloignement peut être négatif comme positif mais vu comment Clarke est amoureuse de Lexa ça semblait peu probable que le résultat de cet éloignement soit négatif. C'est vrai que je suis d'accord avec toi, comment résister à une Lexa pareille... Moi je pourrais pas en tout cas. Merci pour ta review !

 **JusticeJecie:** Bonjour oui ahah ! Ah bah alors on a du retard ? Ce n'est pas bien ahah et c'est moi qui dis ça alors que je poste quasi tout le temps en retard. Et oui désolée pour ton Pikie mais qu'est-ce que tu veux c'est l'histoire qui est comme ça j'y peux rien. T'as vu Costia la fille de Nia surprise ! Mdr tu m'as tuée Clarkounette... Je t'avais dit que tu aurais ton moment Lexy ahah. Bon rattrape bien ton retard enfin en même temps si tu lis ça c'est que c'est déjà fait donc c'est un peu débile. En tout cas merci pour ta review.

Note: La série ne m'appartient pas.

Note 2: Désolée s'il y a des fautes.

* * *

Clarke était un peu angoissée à l'idée de raconter son histoire. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais racontée à personne et puis parce qu'elle craignait que Lexa la prenne en pitié. Cependant, elle avait pleinement confiance en sa compagne et savait qu'elle serait avec elle. Elle prit alors une grande respiration et commença son récit.

-" _Quand mon père est mort, j'ai cru que jamais je n'allais m'en remettre. Il était vraiment un repère pour moi et je passais tout mon temps avec lui, c'est même lui qui m'a appris à dessiner. J'avais vraiment une relation fusionnelle avec lui. Le jour où ma mère est venue me dire qu'il était mort, mon monde entier s'est écroulé. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, je ne savais plus quoi penser. J'étais totalement perdue._ " Clarke déglutit en repensant à son père et Lexa serra les mains de la blonde qu'elle avait entrelacées avec les siennes. La blonde ravala les quelques larmes qui commençaient à s'accumuler dans ses yeux avant de poursuivre. " _Alors quand on m'a dit en plus qu'il fallait que je quitte mon village, ma maison et les souvenirs de mon père qui s'y rattachaient pour aller vivre avec mon oncle, j'ai été encore plus dévastée. Lorsque l'on est arrivée ma mère et moi, mon oncle était vraiment gentil avec nous. Il prenait soin de nous, il faisait attention de savoir si nous allions bien, si nous n'avions besoin de rien. Il m'emmenait dans les bois pour que je me promène avec lui, il me faisait des câlins. C'était vraiment bien, en plus il ressemblait un peu à mon père ce qui me faisait penser et ressentir qu'il était toujours là avec moi. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir à nouveau mon père avec moi et je crois que c'est ça qui m'a fait le plus mal quand sa vraie personnalité s'est enfin montrée._ " Clarke se mit à pleurer un petit peu et Lexa vient la prendre dans ses bras pour lui faire savoir qu'elle ne la laisserait pas seule.

-" _Tu veux arrêter ?_ " Demanda Lexa qui voyait déjà l'état de sa compagne alors qu'elle venait de commencer. Cette dernière secoua la tête négativement.

-" _Non je... J'ai besoin que ça sorte. Donc la première année que nous avons passée à ses côtés était vraiment bien mais ça a très vite commencé à se dégrader. Il rentrait à la maison de plus en plus tard, il devenait désagréable et violent verbalement, il rentrait de plus en plus souvent saoul. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il agissait comme ça tout à coup. J'étais jeune, je ne savais pas quand est-ce qu'il était sous l'emprise de l'alcool, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Un soir, j'étais partie me coucher après avoir passé la soirée seule avec ma mère et j'ai entendu des bruits de fracas provenant de la cuisine. Je me suis levée et j'ai vu... ma mère accroupie dans un coin, les bras au-dessus d'elle afin de se protéger de ses coups. J'étais pétrifiée, il lui donnait des claques, des coups de poings, des coups de pied. Ma mère hurlait et pleurait et moi je ne bougeais pas, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Il finit par se calmer et arrêta de lui donner des coups, ma mère se laissa tomber au sol et il se redressa. Il tourna la tête et il me vit et la seule chose qu'il fit c'est rire... un rire froid qu'il m'arrive encore d'entendre à des moments. Puis il sortit de la maison laissant derrière lui un silence lourd seulement brisé par les sanglots de ma mère et par ses gémissements de douleur. Je me suis approchée doucement d'elle pour ne pas lui faire peur car je ne savais pas si elle m'avait vu ou pas. Quand elle vit que j'étais là elle tourna la tête pour ne pas que je vois les coupures dont son visage était parsemé ni le sang qui en coulait. Cependant je m'avança encore plus et je mis mes bras autour d'elle, je me rappelle que mes bras étaient encore trop petits pour que j'arrive à en faire totalement le tour et on se mit à pleurer toutes les deux. Je me rappelle lui avoir demandé pourquoi il avait fait une telle chose et elle m'avait répondu que c'était parce qu'il n'était pas aussi bon que ce que l'on pensait. C'était la première fois et c'est ce soir-là que tout commença._ "

Clarke fut obligée de s'arrêter car ses sanglots redoublèrent et sa tête vint se plonger plus profondément dans le cou de Lexa. Cette dernière avait elle aussi les larmes aux yeux en imaginant la mère de Clarke allongée au sol, le visage ravagé par les coups de cet homme et Clarke en petite fille debout devant sa porte assistant à ce spectacle, totalement impuissante. Elle ressentait une vague de colère l'envahir envers cet homme qu'elle aurait volontiers tué lentement de ses mains pour avoir osé lever la main sur Clarke et sur Abby. Après quelques minutes où Clarke pleura silencieusement dans les bras de Lexa, elle se redressa et poursuivi.

-" _Après, ce ne fut qu'une succession de scénarios comme celui-ci. Au début c'était seulement ma mère et je me rappelle qu'elle m'avait dit que c'était sûrement parce que j'étais encore trop petite pour qu'il s'en prenne à moi. Je lui avais demandé pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne partait pas d'ici et elle m'avait dit que c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas assez d'argent. Il prenait quasiment tout ce qu'elle gagnait pour s'acheter à boire, on était piégées, il le savait et il en profitait. Je me rappelle que j'accourais vers ma chambre lorsqu'il commençait à hurler et que je me cachais sous le lit en serrant mon oreiller contre ma tête pour ne pas l'entendre. Mon cœur battait toujours à la chamade mêmes des heures après qu'il se soit calmé. On vivait dans une peur constante, le moindre mot qui ne lui plaisait pas, le moindre regard mal placé, la moindre action déplacée et il partait en vrille. On avait toujours une boule dans l'estomac et dans la gorge, la question qui restait sans cesse dans nos têtes ce n'était pas de savoir s'il allait partir en vrille mais quand il allait partir en vrille. Le soir de mes 11 ans... Il est rentré plus saoul que jamais, il est rentré dans ma chambre alors que je dormais et..._ " Alors que Clarke s'interrompit, Lexa s'attendait au pire, elle espérait de tout son être que Clarke n'allais pas lui annoncer ce qu'elle était entrain de s'imaginer dans sa tête. " _Il s'est assis sur mon lit et il a retiré les fourrures ce qui m'a réveillée. Il m'a dit 'bon anniversaire' et sa main caressait doucement mon ventre et il commençait à la descendre plus bas. J'ai commencé à avoir très peur car je ne savais jusqu'où il était capable d'aller alors j'ai poussé sa main. Je suis sûre que si je ne l'avais pas fait il aurait..._ " Lexa serra fort Clarke dans ses bras et la berça légèrement alors que cette dernière repartait en sanglots.

-" _Chuut Clarke tout va bien..._ " Quelques minutes passèrent ce qui permit à Clarke de se calmer un peu.

-" _Il n'a pas aimé le fait que je repousse sa main alors il m'a frappé très fort le visage avant de saisir mes cheveux et de me traîner parterre jusqu'à l'extérieur de la maison et de m'enfermer dehors. Il faisait très froid et je n'avais qu'une robe de nuit, j'étais pieds nus dans la terre et le vent me glaçait la peau. J'avais encore le cœur qui battait tellement fort dans ma poitrine tellement j'avais eu peur de ce qu'il aurait pu faire si je n'avais pas réagi et poussé sa main. Après quelques minutes à me demander ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire enfermée dehors, j'ai fait le tour de la maison et j'ai toqué à la fenêtre de ma mère. Elle ouvrit après quelques secondes et elle fondit en larmes en voyant que le coup de mon oncle m'avait ouvert la lèvre, elle savait qu'à présent il s'en prendrait à moi aussi. Je ne lui ai jamais dit ce qu'il avait fait car c'était quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas lui rajouter mais c'était la seule fois qui posa la main sur moi de cette manière. Les années qui suivirent se ressemblèrent, notre vie était dirigée selon les crises de mon oncle et quand ce n'était pas ma mère qui prenait, c'était moi, des fois c'était nous deux. Nous n'en avons parlé à personne autour de nous sauf qu'un jour Nyko, le collègue de ma mère a remarqué ses bleus et ma mère lui a tout raconté. Il venait alors à la maison aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait pour qu'on ne soit pas trop seules en sa présence mais ça n'a jamais empêché les coups de s'abattre._ " Lexa interrompit Clarke.

-" _Pourquoi tu n'en as jamais parlé à Bellamy ou Octavia ?_ "

-" _Parce que j'avais honte..._ " Lexa fronça les sourcils.

-" _Honte ?_ "

-" _Oui... Il faut que tu saches que quand tu es dans ce genre de situation tu ne sais pas comment t'en sortir. Tu ne sais pas si les gens vont croire ton histoire car mon oncle était un homme assez respecté. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer si jamais tu le dénonces, si il va venir s'en prendre à toi par la suite. Tu as honte car tu n'as pas su réagir à temps et c'est un cercle vicieux qui ne cesse de t'enfoncer encore et encore._ " Lexa caressa les épaules de la blonde.

-" _C'est horrible..._ "

-"Je suis bien d'accord... Un jour avec ma mère on avait parlé de notre situation et on s'était dit qu'un jour il en tuerait une de nous. C'est une conversation qui peut paraître insensé quand tu es à l'extérieur de cette situation mais pour nous c'était une discussion normale qu'on devait avoir. On s'était dit que quand pas si mais quand il tuerait l'une de nous deux, l'autre devrait l'enfoncer au maximum lors de son jugement devant Heda... toi. Et bien sûr ce jour est arrivé et j'ai planté de toutes mes forces le couteau dans sa gorge et j'ai été amenée à toi. La suite tu l'as connais."

Clarke pleura en finissant son récit et Lexa tendit les bras pour l'accueillir. La blonde se sentait bien même si c'était très douloureux de se replonger dans ses souvenirs mais elle avait eu l'impression qu'en racontant son histoire, elle laissait le passé s'envoler et le fait que Lexa vienne la prendre dans ses bras lui donnait l'impression que c'était l'avenir qui venait l'envelopper. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point elle avait besoin que son histoire sorte, qu'elle la raconte. Elle se sentait libérée. De son côté, Lexa se sentait triste et en colère pour sa compagne. Tout ce que Clarke avait vécu... Elle la trouvait encore plus magnifique qu'avant. Elle trouvait Clarke brave, courageuse, forte. Elle avait la sensation qu'elle tombait encore plus amoureuse de la blonde si jamais c'était possible. Elle éprouvait aussi de la tristesse pour Abby qui avait dû traverser la mort de l'homme qu'elle aimait, la situation avec l'oncle de Clarke et le fait que sa petite fille ait été entraînée dans tout cela. Abby était une femme très courageuse et Lexa éprouvait de l'admiration pour elle. Clarke s'écarta car elle avait le besoin de clarifier quelque chose.

-" _Tu sais c'est pour cela que j'ai eu peur aussi. Quand j'ai vu le regard froid que tu avais quand tu étais Heda, ça m'a immédiatement replongé dans cette scène où ma mère était allongée au sol et que mon oncle me regardait en riant. J'ai eu l'impression de le revoir lui car son regard était aussi froid que celui que tu avais et ça m'a perturbée._ "

-" _Je sais Clarke je sais. J'ai toujours été gentille avec toi et mon regard t'as sans doute paru toujours chaleureux alors c'est normal que tu aies eu peur lorsque tu as vu que je pouvais autant changer pour être Heda. Ça a été une répétition de ton enfance, ton oncle a été gentil avec toi au début et son attitude et son regard envers toi à changer et est devenu froid et méprisant. J'ai compris pourquoi tu as agis comme cela et je t'assure que je respecte ce que tu as décidé il y a une semaine._ "

-" _Mais à présent je suis sûre de ce que je veux et je n'ai plus peur car je sais que même si tu es Heda tu restes Lexa et je t'aime._ "

-" _Moi aussi je t'aime Clarke. Plus que tout au monde._ "

Clarke retomba dans les bras de Lexa pour nicher sa tête dans le cou de cette dernière. Elle était heureuse d'avoir pu raconter son histoire à Lexa car elle se sentait soulagée mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se poser une question.

-" _Lexa ?_ "

-" _Oui Clarke ?_ " La blonde s'écarta pour regarder Lexa dans les yeux.

-" _Tu ne prends pas pitié de moi après ce que je t'ai raconté ?_ " La brune sourit à la question de la blonde.

-" _Non je n'ai pas pitié de toi Clarke. Je te trouve courageuse d'avoir su traverser toutes ces épreuves et d'en être arrivée là où tu es aujourd'hui. Je te trouve admirable, je te trouve belle. Je n'éprouve que plus de respect et d'admiration pour toi que je ne le ressentais déjà par le passé. Tu es forte Clarke et je t'aime de tout mon cœur ne doute jamais de ça._ " Clarke sourit et embrassa tendrement Lexa. La brune quant à elle ressentit une sorte de déclic en elle et s'écarta.

-" _Clarke je peux de demander quelque chose ?_ " La blonde fronça très légèrement les sourcils en entendant le ton sérieux de sa compagne.

-" _Bien sûr Lexa._ " La brune déglutit alors, une angoisse se développait dans son estomac.

-" _Quand tu auras passé le test final et que tu seras officiellement une guerrière..._ " Voyant que sa compagne ne poursuivait pas Clarke se pencha légèrement et sourit ne savant pas à quoi s'attendre.

-" _Euh... oui Lexa ?_ " Clarke commençait à être un peu inquiète car Lexa semblait vraiment mal à l'aise. Finalement la brune redressa la tête.

-" _Est-ce que tu voudrais devenir ma femme ?_ " Lâcha Lexa.

* * *

Voilà les gens ! A la semaine prochaine je vous fais plein de bisous


	29. Chapter 29

Hello ! J'espère que ça va bien ! Désolée du petit retard mais j'ai mes raisons, je ne sais pas s'il y a des amateurs de Person Of Interest mais voilà ça reprend avec deux épisodes par semaine donc pour l'instant ma vie se concentre autour de ça ahah. Bon sinon voilà un nouveau petit chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira. J'ai décidé de remettre un petit peu de POV pour ce chapitre pour que vous puissiez voir les réactions de chacune de nos petites chéries après cette déclaration de Lexa. Merci encore pour les personnes qui prennent le temps de poster des reviews, je me répète mais ça me fais super plaisir !

 **Lkim:** Hihi ta review est troooooop chouupiinoouu ! Aww mais il ne faut pas pleurer pour autant ahah !

 **MissHarpie:** Merci pour tes reviews ! Oh tu sais maintenant que Clarke a réalisé qu'elle ne veut que Lexa, cette dernière ne risque pas de la faire fuir.

 **Little Monkey Fanfic:** Et oui notre petite Clarkie a une lourde histoire... Ahah oui la demande ! J'aimerais dire que ce n'était initialement pas du tout prévu, en tout cas pour ce chapitre, mais je ne sais pas mes doigts ont décidé tous seuls ahah.

 **JustineJecie:** J'ai eu peur en lisant le début de la review j'ai cru que j'avais choppé un virus ou qu'il y avait un bug mais non enfait c'était juste toi qui t'exprime spontanément ahah ! Ahah te marier avec moi carrément ? Tu sais j'aime bien faire des petits twists dans l'histoire comme je viens de le faire alors fais attention à ce que tu dis ahah ! Mais oui tu es pardonnée d'avoir du retard, moi j'en ai quasi tout le temps du retard dans la publication des chapitres donc je ne suis pas trop en mesure de juger. Bah oui désolée pour Pike mais c'était l'histoire ça devait se passer comme ça... Mdr bah si j'y peux rien ! Certes c'est moi l'auteur mais quand je mets à écrire un chapitre je n'ai pas forcément de fil conducteur c'est vraiment au feeling. Donc quand toute l'histoire avec Indra s'est passée il fallait bien un coupable donc voilà c'est tombé sur Pike parce que c'était comme ça... Ne sois pas triste... Je te fais un bisou pour que tu sois plus triste MWAH ! Ahah ouais la fille de Nia c'est Costia et bam ! Bah cette idée c'était à la base pas du tout prévu c'est venu en écrivant et quand je l'ai vu écrit j'ai dit 'ouais on laisse'. Ah bah oui pas de moment Lexy mais là c'était un chapitre concentré sur Lexa et Clarke, il en faut bien ahah. Merci en tout cas de ta review !

Note: La série ne m'appartient pas.

Note 2: Désolée s'il y a des fautes.

* * *

 **POV Clarke**

Je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire là... Lexa vient de me demander en mariage ou je rêve ? C'est vraiment arrivé ? Oh mon dieu... J'avais déjà imaginé des moments où cette question se poserait, un coup c'était moi qui lui demandais, un coup c'était elle, mais je ne pensais pas que ça se produirait vraiment... en tout cas pas maintenant. Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Mon cœur se gonfle de bonheur, j'ai les poumons contractés et mon estomac est devenu une fournaise qui a fait un lâché de papillons. Je sais exactement ce que je veux mais je suis encore sous le choc de sa demande et je ne réponds pas. Cependant en voyant que Lexa baisse son visage je me rends compte que ça doit faire un long moment que je n'ai rien dit et qu'elle doit penser que je ne veux pas me marier avec elle ce qui est totalement faux. Je me ressaisi et secoue la tête avant de murmurer.

-" _Oui._ " Je vois qu'elle fronce très légèrement les sourcils ne s'attendant à mon avis pas du tout à ce que je lui réponde oui.

-" _Quoi ?_ "

Me demande Lexa d'une petite voix qui me fait littéralement craquer. Je peux entendre l'insécurité qu'elle devait ressentir il y a encore quelques secondes et je la trouve tellement adorable, j'ai envie de la croquer. Je souris en voyant son visage, elle a un air vraiment enfantin, je m'approche et prend son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser tendrement afin de la rassurer.

-" _Oui je veux devenir ta femme une fois mon test final passé._ " Confirmais-je avec un grand sourire. Mon cœur s'accélère lorsque je vois l'immense sourire qui prend place sur le visage de ma bien-aimée. Je croyais que je ne pouvais pas tomber encore plus amoureuse d'elle mais je n'avais pas encore vu ce sourire qui me fit encore plus fondre. Je vois qu'elle ne dit rien et qu'elle continue à me sourire, je préfère alors la ramener un peu sur terre en lui demandant. " _Ça va Lexa ?_ " Elle me saute dessus pour m'embrasser avant de me murmurer.

-" _Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je vais bien là maintenant._ "

Je crois que je n'ai jamais été autant heureuse qu'en ce moment. Juste Lexa et moi dans cette salle. On vient de se retrouver, je viens de définitivement tourné la page sur mon passé et le plus beau c'est que Lexa vient de me demander de me marier avec elle.

 **Fin POV Clarke**

 **POV Lexa**

WAAAAAAAAAA ! Mais qu'est-ce que je viens de dire moi ?! Je suis folle ou quoi ? Clarke vient à peine de me revenir après plus d'une semaine et après seulement quelques heures passées avec elle je vais encore la faire fuir mais cette fois pas pour la même peur... Super ! Bien joué Lexa ! Y a jamais eu de meilleure approche pour demander ça... J'ai envie de me cogner la tête contre le mur pour m'éviter l'embarrassement que je m'apprête à vivre... Mais c'est pas vrai qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas chez moi ? Je n'aurais pas pu attendre un peu, lui demander dans quelques semaines ? Mais naaaaan bien sûr ce n'était pas possible ! Il fallait que je lui demande juste après qu'elle m'ait livré son cœur sur un plateau, qu'elle m'ait raconté son histoire... Si je pouvais je me foutrais des baffes mais je préfère éviter là maintenant car je dois déjà paraître assez bizarre comme ça... Je retiens mon souffle en attendant sa réponse qui ne vient pas. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment sur la réponse de ma blonde mais il faut quand même que je l'entende. Des larmes commencent à s'accumuler dans mes yeux d'une part à cause de la gêne que je suis entrain de ressentir à cause de ma demande précipitée et d'autre part car Clarke ne me répond pas. Je sais que c'est précipité et tout mais avec ce que l'on vient de vivre, j'imaginais que sa réponse, positive ou négative, viendrait bien plus vite et qu'elle ne ferait pas durer le supplice trop longtemps. Je m'apprête à lui parler pour lui dire d'oublier ce que je venais de lui demander mais sa voix m'arrête net dans mon élan.

-" _Oui._ " Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire là ?!

-" _Quoi ?_ " Ma voix trahi ma surprise et elle me sourit avant de saisir mon visage entre ses mains et de m'embrasser tendrement. Mon dieu ses lèvres me feront craquer jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

-" _Oui je veux devenir ta femme une fois mon test final passé._ " Me dit-elle avec un grand sourire. OUUUUUH OUUUUH ! J'essaye de garder un visage à peu près stoïque mais pas trop non plus mais je n'y arrive pas du tout et un immense sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Elle rigole légèrement en voyant ma tête mais je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, mes muscles se contractent d'eux-mêmes. " _Ça va Lexa ?_ " Me demanda-t-elle toujours avec son magnifique sourire en voyant que je ne réagis pas trop à part un sourire idiot qui ne quitte pas mon visage. Si ça va ? MAIS OUI ! Je suis tellement heureuse !

-" _Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je vais bien là maintenant._ " Dis-je après m'être littéralement lancer sur elle, me retrouvant ainsi au-dessus de son corps, et de l'embrasser. "J'ai eu peur d'avoir été trop vite en te le demandant."

 **Fin POV Lexa**

-" _Je suis très heureuse que tu me l'aies demandé c'est juste que ça m'a beaucoup surprise. Je m'attendais à presque tout sauf ça._ " Dit Clarke en souriant.

-" _Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu que je te le demande là. Enfait j'avais cette petite idée en tête depuis pas mal de temps mais je voulais attendre que tu sois officiellement une guerrière mais je n'ai pas pu me contrôler._ "

-" _Ça ne fais absolument rien car ma réponse est et restera oui._ "

-" _Tu es sûre ?_ "

Demanda Lexa qui avait quand même cette petite crainte d'avoir imaginé entièrement la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Clarke continua à lui sourire et l'embrassa une fois de plus. Les deux jeunes femmes se perdirent dans un long baiser langoureux et alors que Lexa enleva le haut de Clarke la laissant ainsi à moitié nue la porte de la salle d'entraînement s'ouvrit et elles entendirent.

-" _WOW ! Euuh... pardon je ne savais pas que vous étiez encore ensemble je... Désolée._ " Dit Anya tout en mettant sa main devant ses yeux. Lexa et Clarke se relevèrent et Clarke s'habilla et donna un bisou sur la joue de Lexa avant de s'écarter un petit peu.

-" _Je vais vous laisser je crois que vous avez des choses à vous raconter._ " Sourit Clarke et se mit à marcher pour sortir de la salle. Elle passa à côté d'Anya et lui glissa. " _Salut Anya._ " Cette dernière écarta les doigts de sa main toujours placée devant ses yeux afin d'établir un contact visuel avec Clarke et elle dit.

-" _J'ai rien vu du tout..._ " Clarke rigola aux paroles d'Anya avant de se retourner vers Lexa et de lui dire

-" _N'oublie pas que tu dois maintenant aller voir ma mère._ " Lexa fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas pourquoi Clarke lui disait cela et cette dernière sortit de la salle. Anya enleva complètement sa main et se tourna vers Lexa qui la regardait d'un air étrange et Anya se répéta.

-" _J'ai vraiment rien vu tu sais..._ " Lexa rigola à son tour devant la gêne d'Anya.

-" _Anya voyons, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu aperçois un corps de femme._ "

-" _C'est vrai mais bon là c'est différent avec Clarke._ " Dit-elle en s'asseyant en tailleur. Lexa l'imita et dit.

-" _Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est ma compagne ?_ "

-" _Exactement ! Et je ne regarde pas tes compagnes enfin pas que tu en aies eu tant que ça... mais enfin tu en as eu quand même et parfois des sublimes mais ce n'est pas pour autant que..._ " Lexa leva sa main comma pour calmer son amie.

-" _Hé hé hé Anya calmes-toi ça va ce n'est pas grave c'est une jolie femme je peux comprendre que des personnes la regarde en plus toi ce n'est pas pareil._ "

-" _Oui... Mais enfin juste voilà Clarke c'est Clarke et ça m'a juste gênée de voir une partie d'elle sans rien... Attends parce que toi ça t'arrive de regarder Raven ?!_ " Dit Anya en levant légèrement le ton.

-" _Quoi ?! Mais bien sûr que non ! Mais attends pourquoi est-ce qu'on a cette discussion-là ?_ "

-" _Euuh je ne sais pas... Je pense que je me suis embrouillée à cause de ma gêne et puis ça a dérapé bref ! Juste saches que je n'ai rien vu du corps de ta compagne._ "

-" _Ça va Anya j'ai compris !_ " Rigola Lexa qui s'amusait du comportement de son amie, ce n'était pas souvent qu'elle arrivait à mettre Anya mal à l'aise alors quand elle y arrivait elle en profitait. Lorsqu'Anya était mal à l'aise elle disait tout et n'importe quoi et la conversation n'avait plus aucun sens ce qui amuse beaucoup Lexa à chaque fois que cela se produit. " _D'autant plus que maintenant tu devras faire encore plus attention car amie ou pas amie, ex-mentor ou pas, si tu regardes trop ma future femme je te rend aveugle._ " Dit-elle avec un sourire.

-" _Et je tout à fait d'accord ! Et d'ailleurs..._ " Anya se stoppa en prenant conscience de ce que Lexa venait de lui dire alors que cette dernière faisait semblant de s'examiner les ongles tout en essayant de ne pas sourire. " _Attends une minute toi._ " La brune releva le regard et continua à feindre l'innocence alors qu'Anya fit les yeux ronds. " _OH MON DIEU ! Ce n'est pas vrai t'as pas fait ça ?!_ " Demanda-t-elle à son ex-disciple avec un grand sourire.

-" _Pas fais quoi ? Demander Clarke en mariage ? Huum il se pourrait que si._ " Anya prit violemment Lexa dans ses bras qui fut surprise du geste avant d'être à nouveau écarter de son amie qui la tenait fermement par les épaules et la regardait dans les yeux.

-" _Et ? Elle a dit quoi ?_ " Lexa baissa la tête faisant mine d'être attristée.

-" _Elle a dit..._ " Elle releva la tête et sourit. " _oui._ " Anya reprit Lexa dans ses bras.

-" _C'est super ! Je suis contente que ça aille mieux entre vous. Personnellement je n'aurais pas supporté une autre semaine à te voir déambuler comme un cadavre._ " Lexa fronça les sourcils.

-" _Euuh merci c'est gentil._ "

-" _C'est vrai t'avais vraiment une sale tronche Lexa._ "

-" _Encore merci. Tu es d'une gentillesse aujourd'hui._ "

-" _Mais je t'en prie je suis là pour ça._ " Dit Anya en s'écartant. " _Alors c'est bon entre vous deux ?_ "

-" _C'est bon oui. Elle m'a parlé de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu et ça lui a fait un bien fou. Elle m'a dit que c'était ce dont elle avait besoin._ "

-" _Je suis heureuse pour elle si elle va mieux. Et ducoup vous ne vous lâchez plus à présent ?_ "

-" _Non on ne se lâche plus. Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse Anya, je suis sur un petit nuage._ "

-" _Oui je peux le voir à ton sourire. Donc... est-ce que ça veut dire que mon ex-disciple/amie/quasi petite sœur est fiancée à présent ?_ "

-" _Hmm il se pourrait que je dise à mon ex-mentor/amie/quasi grande sœur que oui._ " Elles se prirent dans les bras.

-" _Tu le mérites Lexa._ " Chuchota Anya à l'oreille de Lexa. Elle était vraiment heureuse pour cette dernière, après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé pour en arriver là où elle en était aujourd'hui, elle avait le droit à sa part de bonheur.

-" _Merci Anya._ " Elles restèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre pendant quelques minutes avant que Lexa ne s'écarte. " _Bon il faut que j'aille trouver Abby._ "

-" _Je t'accompagne._ " Dit Anya et les deux femmes prirent la direction de l'infirmerie.

De son côté Clarke naviguait dans les couloirs sans réel but. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, Lexa venait de la demander en mariage et la blonde était sur un petit nuage. Elle repensait à sa situation d'il y a encore quelques heures. Elle n'était pas avec Lexa même si c'était ce qu'elle voulait le plus au monde et à présent, elle venait de raconter son histoire à sa compagne, de coucher avec elle et de se faire demander en mariage. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'il était entrain de se passer dans sa vie car tout était arrivé en cascade aujourd'hui mais la seule chose qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle allait ce soir se coucher le sourire aux lèvres et aux côtés de la femme qu'elle aime et c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Alors qu'elle arrivait au détour d'un couloir elle vit Raven entrain de frôler le mur et avait l'air d'avoir un peu mal. Elle s'approcha et vient placer son bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à se tenir debout et à marcher. Raven poussa un long soupir, elle avait enfin un soutien qui ne la faisait pas trop appuyer sur sa côte.

-" _Oh merci Clarke je t'aime tellement là tout de suite._ "

-" _Moi aussi je t'aime Raven mais je croyais qu'on t'avais dit de ne pas te balader comme ça. Tu dois prendre soin de ta côte, tu n'en guériras jamais sinon._ "

-" _Je sais Clarke mais c'est plus fort que moi je n'arrive pas à rester allongée sur un lit à longueur de journée mon cerveau va péter un câble._ "

-" _Je sais tout ça Raven mais attends une minute. Tu ne t'es quand même pas enfui de l'infirmerie ?_ " Raven lui lança un sourire qui se voulait innocent. "Raven !"

-" _Je sais Clarke je sais mais je n'en peux plus d'être là-bas. Tous ces murmures toute la journée c'est insupportable, tous ces guérisseurs qui te scrutent à chaque fois qu'ils passent à côté de toi. Et franchement Clarke... j'apprécie vraiment ta mère, je la trouve très gentille mais je n'en peux plus qu'elle vienne me voir toutes les cinq minutes j'ai besoin d'un break._ " Clarke rigola.

-" _T'as besoin d'un break avec ma mère ?_ "

-" _Oui ! J'en ai marre. Écoutes je promets de rester tranquille si tu m'emmène dans la chambre d'Anya et qu'on ne me remette plus dans cette infirmerie j'en peux plus._ " Clarke pesa les paroles de son amie et haussa les épaules avant de l'aider à avancer.

-" _Je te préviens si Anya vient me gueuler dessus je t'en mets une pigé ?_ "

-" _Ça marche._ "

-" _D'ailleurs c'est sur toi qu'elle va gueuler en premier._ "

-" _Ça c'est clair mais ne t'en fais pas je sais l'amadouer._ " Dit Raven avec un sourire carnassier.

-" _Mouiii._ " Répondit Clarke avec un air un peu embarrassé. Elles arrivèrent à la chambre d'Anya et Clarke aida Raven à se mettre en douceur sur le lit avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de la brune.

-" _Bon et toi avec Lexa ? C'est toujours silence radio ?_ "

-" _Pas du tout. Enfait il s'est passé pas mal de choses en quelques heures._ "

-" _Raconte !_ "

-" _Bien quand on s'est retrouvées seules dans la salle d'entraînement, disons qu'il n'a fallu que quelques secondes pour que le contact de nos corps nous fasse perdre le contrôle et qu'on se fasse fabuleusement l'amour._ "

-" _Oooh ! Lexa et Clarke font des cochonneries sur le sol de la salle d'entraînement oh là là ! Mais que vous arrive-t-il mademoiselle Griffin ?_ "

-" _Ahah le manque de contact avec l'être que j'aime voilà ce qu'il m'est arrivé._ "

-" _Oh que c'est mignon._ " Dit Raven en pinçant la joue de Clarke. " _C'était bien ?_ " Continua la brune en haussant à plusieurs reprises les sourcils.

-" _C'était... magique._ " Dit Clarke avec un immense sourire.

-" _Haha je suis fière de toi Clarke !_ "

-" _Perverse._ " Rigola la blonde.

-" _Oui et je l'assume totalement ! Et après ?_ "

-" _Après je lui ai parlé de ma vie avant le palais, de mon oncle et ça m'a fait un bien fou de lui raconter tout ça. Et puis après elle m'a demandé de l'épouser et voilà fin de l'histoire._ "

-" _WOW WOW ! Pas si vite Griffouille ! Elle t'a demandé en mariage ?! Genre pour de vrai ?!_ "

-" _Griffouille ?! T'es sérieuse là ? Et sinon oui elle m'a demandé en mariage et j'ai dit oui._ "

-" _Woua alors ça je m'y attendais pas._ "

-" _Moi non plus absolument pas._ " Elles restèrent quelques secondes en silence pour penser à cette demande en mariage. Raven inspira et se tourna pour venir abattre son poing sur l'épaule de Clarke. " _AIE ! Mais t'es malade ou quoi qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Raven ?!_ "

-" _Mais vous pouviez pas attendre merde ! Ça aurait dû être moi et Anya qui devions nous marier en premier et vous nous auriez copié parce que vous vous seriez rendu compte que vous vouliez vous aussi vous marier._ "

-" _T'es jalouse ou quoi ?_ " Raven croisa les bras et détourna le regard.

-" _Pff n'importe quoi qu'est-ce que tu racontes Griffouille..._ " Clarke ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction.

-" _Mais si tu es jalouse ! Tu es jalouse parce que Anya ne t'as pas demandé en mariage ? Et arrêtes de m'appeler Griffouille ! C'est ridicule !_ "

-" _Pff crois ce que tu veux je ne suis pas jalouse. Et je t'appelle Griffouille si je veux ! Mademoiselle Clarkie Grifouille voilà !_ "

-" _Hm hm tu es jalouse et c'est trop mignon à voir. Griffouille c'est ridicule ! Et Raven_ _je_ _v_ _ais te tuer si tu m'appelles comme ça !_ "

-" _J'aime bien moi._ " Clarke frappa la tête de la brune.

-" _Tu es irrécupérable Raven !_ "

Les deux rigolèrent tout en poursuivant leur conversation. De leur côté Lexa et Anya approchèrent de l'infirmerie.

-" _Alors comment les choses se passent avec ton nouveau second ? Tris c'est ça ?_ " Demanda Lexa.

-" _C'est ça. Ça se passe très bien pour l'instant. C'est une jeune fille très attentive et qui retient énormément. Je suis ravie de m'entraîner avec elle. Elle avait certes déjà quelques mouvements de base pour le combat mais la vitesse avec laquelle elle apprend est impressionnante. Elle a vraiment envie de devenir guerrière et ça se voit, elle est très volontaire._ "

-" _Je suis ravie de t'entendre parler comme cela. Cela faisait un moment que tes seconds ne te ravissait pas comme ceci._ "

-" _C'est vrai._ " Anya baissa un peu les yeux pour penser quelques secondes à son ancien second Wick avant de poursuivre. " _Mais là c'est le contraire qui se produit. Il arrive même que ce soit moi qui ne puisse plus continuer tellement elle a de l'énergie à revendre._ "

-" _Vu comme tu l'as décrit elle fera une excellente guerrière._ "

-" _Ça c'est une certitude._ "

-" _Qui aurait cru que tu tomberais sur une fille comme ça lors d'une exécution ?_ "

-" _Ahah sûrement pas moi._ " Les deux arrivèrent à l'infirmerie et virent qu'il y avait pas mal de monde et Lexa n'arrivait pas à voir où était Abby.

-" _Argh mais pourquoi Clarke m'a dit d'aller voir sa mère je n'ai pas besoin de soins pourtant._ " Anya fronça les sourcils devant l'incompréhension de la brune.

-" _Bah attends c'est toi qui as demandé Clarke en mariage ?_ "

-" _Oui mais qu'est-ce que ça à avoir là-dedans ?_ " Demanda la brune tout en continuant à scruter la salle à la recherche d'Abby.

-" _Mais Lexa, tu sais très bien que c'est la règle dans notre culture. C'est à la personne qui a demandé une autre personne en mariage d'aller voir le ou les parent(s) de cette dernière pour les prévenir du mariage._ " Lexa écarquilla les yeux au maximum. " _Je constate par ton air paniqué que tu avais totalement oublié cette partie de la demande en mariage n'est-ce pas ?_ "

Lexa était d'un coup totalement paniquée. Elle appréciait vraiment Abby et elle pensait que c'était réciproque mais de là à lui annoncer qu'elle avait demandé à sa fille de l'épouser et que cette dernière lui avait dit oui c'était une tout autre chose... Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment allait réagir Abby. Il est vrai que celle-ci les avaient aidé dans leur relation mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle allait leur donner sa bénédiction pour un mariage.

-" _Il faut que j'aille dire à Abby que je viens de demander sa fille en mariage ?_ " Chuchota Lexa en panique totale alors qu'Abby, qui l'avait vu rentrer dans la salle, s'approcha d'elle en souriant.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Griffouille à tout le monde


	30. Chapter 30

Hello ! Nouveau petit chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Je commence un stage cette semaine donc je ne sais pas si je pourrais écrire la semaine prochaine car en plus ça va être un chapitre chargé vous comprendrez pourquoi mais j'essayerais. Merci aux personnes qui prennent à chaque fois le temps de me laisser un petit mot vous êtes au top.

 **Lkim:** Ahah oui j'aime bien Griffouille ! J'adore Lexa quand elle panique. Aaaah mais Person Of Interest c'est ma base ! Quant à Root c'est juste la personne la plus magnifique qu'il y est sur Terre, je l'adore ! #teamRoot forever ! Merci pour ta review !

 **Little Monkey Fanfic:** Ahah merci je me suis bien marrée en l'écrivant. Et oui mais quelle va être la réaction de mama!griffin ? Merci pour ta review !

 **MissHarpie:** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le dernier chapitre parce que j'ai adoré l'écrire. Ahah accro ? Hmm même si être accro c'est mal j'aime bien l'idée que des personnes soient accro à ma fic ahah !

Note: La série ne m'appartient pas.

Note 2: Désolée s'il y a des fautes.

* * *

Lexa paniquait légèrement, elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire à Abby et elle avait une petite crainte que celle-ci voit d'un mauvais œil sa demande en mariage. Elle sentit un coup de coude d'Anya.

-" _Hey déstresse, elle ne va pas t'étrangler. Tu m'as dit qu'elle t'avait donné des conseils sur Clarke ça veut dire qu'elle approuve votre relation alors y'a pas de raison de paniquée. Balances la nouvelle d'un coup si ça peut t'aider moi je te laisse._ " Sur ces mots Anya lança un sourire à Abby qui était arrivée devant elle et partit.

-" _Bonjour Lexa ça va aujourd'hui ?_ " Demanda Abby avec un grand sourire auquel Lexa ne répondit que légèrement.

-" _On peut se parler en privé ? J'ai besoin que personne n'écoute._ " Abby fronça les sourcils un peu inquiète de ce que Lexa allait lui annoncer. Elle toucha l'épaule de la brune et montra le chemin de son autre main. Les deux femmes se retrouvèrent dans une des réserves où le matériel médical était stocké.

-" _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est à propos de Clarke ?_ "

-" _Oui._ " Lexa prit une grande inspiration.

-" _Elle ne va pas bien ? Vous vous êtes disputées ?_ "

-" _Non non c'est tout le contraire enfait._ "

-" _Ah oui ?_ "

-" _Oui vous voyez quand on s'est retrouvées seules dans la salle d'entraînement après des jours de séparation on n'a pas pu faire autrement que de nous avouer nos sentiments._ " Lexa cacha efficacement la partie où elle avait fait l'amour avec sa fille. " _Elle m'a ensuite raconté ce qu'il s'est passé avec son oncle._ "

-" _Je vois._ " Abby était heureuse que sa fille ait trouvé assez de courage pour raconter cette histoire.

-" _Et puis on s'est dit qu'on ne se lâcherait plus. J'aime vraiment votre fille Abby je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un aussi fort... et... je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris mais j'ai demandé Clarke en mariage et elle a dit oui..._ " Lexa fit un petit sourire alors qu'Abby gardait un visage assez stoïque ce qui commença à inquiéter la brune.

-" _Vous... avez demandé ma fille en mariage ?_ " Abby ne pensait pas que quelqu'un lui ferait cette annonce aussi rapidement. Elle était ravie que ce soit Lexa qui est pris le cœur de sa fille, elle aimait beaucoup la brune et elle voyait bien que celle-ci aimait Clarke du fond du cœur et que c'était réciproque et c'était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu pour sa fille.

-" _Oui._ " Répondit Lexa qui ne savait pas du tout ce qui était entrain de se passer dans la tête de la femme.

-" _Lexa je m'apprête à faire quelque chose et en tant que ma future belle fille j'aimerais que vous ne vous en formalisiez pas._ " Là Lexa était totalement perdue.

-" _Bien sûr._ " Alors qu'elle finissait sa phrase Lexa sentit une brûlure sur sa joue et constata qu'Abby venait de lui mettre une gifle.

-" _Aie..._ " Fut tout ce que put dire Lexa.

-" _Vous êtes sûre que c'est ce que vous voulez ? Vous mariez avec ma fille ?_ " Et là Lexa comprenait pourquoi Abby l'avait frappé et elle ne put que sourire.

-" _Oui c'est ce que je veux de tout mon cœur._ " Abby la prit violemment dans les bras et Lexa eut un grand sourire qui se dessina sur le visage.

-" _Alors tu es la bienvenue dans la famille Lexa._ " Lui murmura Abby avec un sourire.

-" _Merci Abby._ " Murmura en retour Lexa.

Un mois passa après cette déclaration et tout allait pour le mieux. Clarke continuait son entraînement avec Lexa qui était d'ailleurs plus que satisfaite de la facilité avec laquelle la blonde avait rattrapé son retard dû à des blessures. La brune savait que Clarke était enfin prête. Raven quant à elle avait enfin pu sortir de son lit après s'être fait quasiment attachée dessus par Anya qui avait été plus que ravie d'être aux petits soins avec sa compagne. La côte réparée, elle avait également poursuivi son entraînement. Anya elle aussi était plus que satisfaite de la progression de son second. En effet, Tris avait réussi en un peu plus d'un mois à maîtriser le combat à l'épée et au corps à corps. Il faut dire que cette dernière mettait tellement d'énergie dans ses entraînements que ça ne surpris Anya qu'à moitié.

Lexa, Anya et Indra se retrouvèrent au détour d'un couloir au petit matin. Il faisait encore nuit noire dehors mais elles devaient se concerter.

-" _Vos seconds sont-ils prêts ?_ " Demanda Lexa.

-" _Raven avait déjà été très efficace dans son apprentissage avant sa blessure mais depuis elle l'est encore plus. Elle est prête. Après l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui c'est bon._ " La brune hocha la tête et tourna son regard vers Anya.

-" _Tris est le second le plus volontaire que j'ai entraîné. Elle est plus que prête._ "

-" _Bien. Quand à Clarke elle a réussi à rattraper son retard et elle est prête elle aussi. Nous pouvons procéder. On se retrouve ce soir ici même après les entraînements._ " Les trois hochèrent la tête et partir chacune de leur côté. Anya retourna auprès de Raven en attendant que le jour se lève et Lexa auprès de Clarke.

La blonde se réveilla sous de douces caresses une bonne heure après que Lexa soit revenue la prendre dans ses bras. Elle et la brune avaient passé une très bonne soirée. Lexa avait été aux petits soins avec Clarke toute la journée de la veille et lui avait préparée un bon bain avec des fleurs quand elles rentrèrent de l'entraînement. La blonde bien que surprise du soudain romantisme de sa compagne avait profité de sa soirée plus que relaxante. Lexa lui avait même fait un très long massage avant que cette séance ne se transforme en étreinte passionnée. C'est donc avec des papillons plein le ventre qu'elle ouvrit les yeux pour trouver immédiatement ceux de sa belle brune qui lui lança un de ses magnifiques sourires.

-" _Bonjour._ " Dit calmement Lexa avant d'embrasser tendrement Clarke. La blonde lança un grand sourire tout en se disant qu'elle adorait ce genre de réveil.

-" _Bonjour._ " Répondit Clarke tout en levant son bras pour venir caresser le visage de Lexa.

-" _Comment va ma belle fiancée ?_ " Demanda la brune en embrassant la main de Clarke. Elle adorait appeler la blonde sa fiancée.

-" _Hmm ta fiancée va plus que bien après la nuit qu'elle vient de passer._ " Lexa rigola légèrement. " _Et comment va ma fiancée ?_ "

-" _Elle va plus que bien car elle a sa fiancée dans les bras._ " Dit Lexa tout en se mettant au-dessus de Clarke et de lui embrasser le cou. Cette dernière rigola avant de se laisser aller dans les bras de sa compagne pour un nouveau câlin matinal.

La journée passa comme toutes les autres, Clarke et Lexa avaient passées la plupart du temps dans la salle d'entraînement. Leurs échanges étaient rapides et fluides et Lexa était ravie de voir que Clarke était une adversaire à sa taille qui pouvait la mettre en difficulté un bon nombre de fois. Alors que le soleil était déjà couché depuis plusieurs heures, Lexa décida que l'entraînement était terminé et dit à Clarke qu'elle devait aller voir Anya et Indra. Clarke commença alors à se diriger vers la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Lexa et croisa Raven au détour d'un couloir toute aussi en sueur qu'elle.

-" _Entraînement terminé ?_ " Demanda la blonde.

-" _Comme tu peux le voir._ " Lui sourit Raven. " _Alors comment se passe les tiens ?_ "

-" _Je ne veux pas trop me vanter mais ça se passe très bien._ " Clarke fronça les sourcils en apercevant une trace bleutée dans le cou de Raven. " _Raven est-ce un suçon que j'aperçois dans ton cou ?_ "

-" _Ahah c'est bien ça Clarke. Anya et moi avons passé une très bonne soirée hier._ "

-" _C'est vrai ? Moi et Lexa également._ "

-" _Ah ? Nos chéries étaient toutes les deux d'humeur romantique hier._ " Sourit Raven.

-" _C'est le cas de le dire._ " Sourit Clarke en retour.

Alors qu'elle arrivaient au niveau des chambres, elles tournèrent pour prendre un autre couloir et tombèrent nez à nez avec Lexa, Anya et Indra. Aucunes paroles ne furent prononcées pendant quelques secondes et Clarke et Raven se regardèrent avec incompréhension devant l'air plus que sévère des femmes devant elles. Raven finit par prendre la parole.

-" _Euh... Il y a un problème ?_ " Demanda-t-elle mais encore une fois aucun mot ne fut prononcé par les trois femmes. Clarke regarda alors Lexa.

-" _Lex..._ " Elle ne put terminer sa phrase car un sac était placé sur sa tête et des bras fermes se serrèrent autour de ses bras ainsi que sa taille et elle fut soulevée du sol. Elle entendit Raven crier.

-" _Lâchez-moi !_ " Et Clarke comprit que son amie aussi se faisait attaquer. La blonde essaya de se défendre mais un coup violent s'abattit sur son crâne et se fut le noir complet.

Clarke se réveilla avec une douleur lancinante à l'arrière du crâne mais ne sut pas combien de temps elle était restée inconsciente. La seule chose qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle avait les mains et les jambes ligotées, le sac toujours placé sur sa tête, elle était allongée et son corps subissait de légères secousses et elle comprit alors qu'elle se faisait transporter, sûrement dans une charrette. Elle ne voyait pratiquement rien à travers le sac alors elle se dit qu'il devait soit faire nuit ou que c'était l'aube. Elle savait qu'elle était dehors car elle était gelée étant donné que c'était la période de grand froid en ce moment. Elle sentait l'air glacial lui brûler le visage à travers le sac. Elle essayait d'entendre des sons qui pourraient l'orienter sur où elle se trouvait mais elle n'entendit rien à par des voix étouffées. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur les conversations mais n'arrivait pas à discerner le moindre mot. Elle reconnut juste à qui appartenait ces voix et c'était celles de Lexa, Anya et Indra. Son cœur s'emballa, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lexa avait fait cela. C'est vrai, elle n'avait commis aucun crime qui pourrait conduire à cette mise en scène. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle sentit du mouvement à côté d'elle, quelqu'un s'agitait. Elle se rappela alors que Raven avait été à ses côtés lors de l'attaque.

-" _Raven ?_ " Chuchota Clarke.

-" _Clarke ?_ " Entendit la blonde.

-" _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ " Demanda-t-elle.

-" _Je n'en ai aucune idée._ " Lui répondit la brune.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent durant lesquelles Clarke essaya de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et par extension de se libérer de ses cordages. Soudain son corps s'arrêta de trembler et la blonde se dit que leur trajet était fini. Elle sentit les mêmes bras fermes la saisir et la soulever. La chose qu'elle sentit juste après c'est le lourd impact que son corps fit avec le sol dur et froid. Elle eut même l'impression de buter contre une racine, se pouvait-il qu'elle se trouve dans la forêt ? On la mit à genoux et son sac fut retiré de sa tête mais ses liens gardés. Elle prit alors conscience de son environnement. Il y avait six chevaux à côté d'elle à gauche avec trois gardes les tenant, elle constata que Raven était elle aussi à genoux à sa droite et en tournant sa tête une fois de plus vers la gauche elle vit Tris. Clarke regarda ensuite plus précisément autour d'elle et vit où elle se trouvait. Elle se trouvait en pleine forêt, sur un petit espace entouré d'arbres, elle savait qu'elle était en altitude car elle pouvait voir la grande étendue d'arbres à travers un espace assez important dans la forêt.

Elle ne savait absolument pas où elle pouvait être. Elle vit qu'il était encore très tôt car le ciel était quasi totalement noir, très nuageux, il y avait seulement le gris très foncé que le ciel arborait quand le jour commençait a pointé son nez. Il y avait beaucoup de brume et les vêtements de Clarke étaient légèrement mouillés à cause de la rosée. Elle frissonnait à cause de l'air froid qui frappait constamment son visage et le souffle qui s'échappait de sa bouche formait un léger nuage à cause de la température plus que basse. Son regard se concentra ensuite sur les trois femmes devant elle et en particulier sur Lexa qui essayait de garder un visage neutre. Lexa s'avança vers les trois jeunes filles devant elle et commença à parler.

-" _Je me doute que vous vous demandez ce que vous faîtes ici. Nous vous avons amenez ici pour une raison très simple, votre test final à commencer et c'est la première épreuve._ "

Clarke écarquilla les yeux tout comme Raven et Tris. Il est vrai que jamais Lexa ne lui avait dit comment ni quand le test final allait se dérouler. Elle lui avait juste dit qu'après avoir appris le combat à l'épée et au corps à corps elle apprendrait à chasser. Ce pourrait-il que cette partie de l'entraînement se passe durant le test ? Clarke n'en savait rien mais si c'était le cas elle se dit qu'elle était foutue car elle n'avait aucune notion de base sur la chasse. Mais si elle passait le test final, cela voulait dire que son entraînement était fini. Lexa ne lui avait pas dit, elle lui avait même dit que demain serait une grosse journée mais Clarke pensait que c'était un entraînement comme un autre pas ça. Ses pensées se firent couper par la voix de Lexa.

-" _Je vais vous expliquer ce qu'il va se passer. Un immense cercle de distance a été tracé tout autour de Polis, nous avons bien évidement choisit une zone où vous ne rencontrez aucuns villages et donc aucune possibilité de vous munir d'un cheval. Il est également inutile de chercher à vous orienter avec les pas que nos chevaux peuvent laisser car nous avons fait exprès de faire plusieurs tours aléatoirement avant de vous déposer ici. Vous n'êtes pas les seules à commencer le test en ce moment, tous les autres seconds étant jugés prêts le sont. De nombreux seconds ont été emmenés dans la forêt mais absolument pas au même endroit que vous mais la distance vous séparant de Polis est la même. L'objectif de cette épreuve est de rejoindre Polis dans les cinq prochains jours sachant qu'à pied vous en êtes séparées de sept jours, c'est à vous de faire en sorte d'aller plus vite._ " Lexa fit un signe de tête aux gardes et ces derniers se placèrent derrière Clarke, Raven et Tris et leurs liens furent coupés. Un couteau fut ensuite placé dans un emplacement prévu pour sur le pantalon de chacune des filles. Lexa poursuivit. " _Hormis le couteau que l'on vient de vous donner, aucun autre équipement ne va vous être donné. Cela veut bien entendu dire aucunes autres armes donc aucun moyen de se défendre contre les bêtes que vous pourrez rencontrer, aucunes fourrures pour vous réchauffer, aucune nourriture et aucune eau. C'est à vous de vous débrouiller pour trouver à manger et à boire. N'ayant aucunes connaissances sur ce qu'il peut vous rendre malade ou être toxiques pour vous, je vous conseille de bien réfléchir à vos actions et à ce que vous pourrez boire et manger._

 _Je me dois de vous prévenir que vous pourrez rencontrer certains de vos adversaires au cours de votre périple, surtout lorsque vous serez aux alentours de Polis. Ce que vous déciderez de faire à ce moment-là ne regarde que vous. Cependant, je me dois de vous rappeler que c'est une course contre la montre et que tous les seconds passant ce test n'arriveront pas à accomplir leur tâche et ne pourront alors plus prétendre à être guerrier. Il se peut donc qu'ils vous attaquent pour pouvoir avoir plus de temps et des concurrents en moins. En revanche aucun second ne doit être tué par un autre second ! Cependant il est déjà arrivé que certains se fassent tuer par des créatures vivant dans la forêt, par de mauvaises chutes, des plantes toxiques ou encore de froid. C'est donc pour cela que je vous répète de bien réfléchir à vos actions et à comment éviter que cela ne vous arrive. Je vous recommande vivement d'être très prudentes car vous êtes à présent totalement seules face à la nature et aux épreuves qu'elle vous réserve. La seule chose que vous vous devez de respecter c'est que vous devez rester et arriver toutes les trois ensembles à Polis, aucune séparation. Je vous souhaite bonne chance, mes pensées vous accompagnent._ "

Sur ces paroles Lexa, Anya, Indra et les trois gardes remontèrent sur leurs chevaux et partirent au galop. Ils disparurent très rapidement du champ de vision des trois jeunes femmes dû à l'épaisseur de la brume. La dernière chose que pu voir Clarke avant de ne plus les apercevoir fut le regard que Lexa lui adressa. Le dernier son des pas des chevaux se fit entendre laissant derrière lui les trois filles abasourdies, le corps parsemé de frissons dans un silence plus que terrifiant.

* * *

Voilà !


	31. Chapter 31

Hello ! Tout d'abord je suis désolée pour ce temps d'attente mais mon stage, bien qu'ennuyant à mourir, freine pas mal mon écriture. En plus je devais faire un peu de recherche sur comment vivre en forêt ou des trucs comme ça car je n'avais pas envie d'écrire n'importe quoi. Désolée !

Sinon j'ai eu des reviews qui me disaient que ma fin du dernier chapitre faisait penser à hunger games et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est ahah ! Bien sûr j'en ai entendu parler quand même hein mais je n'ai jamais pris le temps de m'y intéresser mais si ça vous a fait penser à ça tant mieux ahah !

Sinon encore une fois merci pour laisser un petit mot ça me fait très plaisir à chaque fois vous êtes au top. Merci !

 **Lea kom trikru:** Ahah exactement aux petits soins avant de les larguer dans les bois ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, merci pour ta review !

 **Lkim:** Ahah mais non ne flippe pas ! Tout va bien... Hihi...

 **xDinghy:** Merci beaucoup ahah ! Je suis contente que tu sois aussi enthousiaste.

 **MissHarpie:** Merci pour ta review ! Et oui sacré Abby. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant.

 **Little Monkey Fanfic:** Ahah j'espère que ça te plaira ! Mais c'est quoi hunger games ?! Mddr je ne connais pas du tout. Merci parce que j'en ai bien besoin de courage pour le stage c'est horrible. Merci pour ta review !

 **JustineJecie:** Bien le bonjour ! Et oui encore une fois en retard... Z'ai cru qu'on m'avait abandonnée mwa... :'( Mais je t'en prie ahah on aurait dit un virus désolée :* Aww mais bien sûr que si je le veux ! Je ne pensais pas dire cette phrase aussi tôt dans ma vie mais bon ahah xD Ooh mais j'aime bien les twists... Je ne sais pas si c'est contagieux le retard... faudrait demander à un médecin. Ah non j'ai arrêté de regarder donc je ne sais rien sur le final ahah. Oui heureusement que je l'ai laissé parce que ducoup ça me donne des possibilités de... twists... xD Ahah oui Anya et Raven des gamines j'adore ! Ouais là j'avoue que Clarkie Griffouille je suis partie loin je le reconnais...  
Ahah je suis contente que le chapitre te plaise et j'espère que celui-là te plaira tout autant ! Mais non tu n'es pas sadique moi aussi j'ai bien aimé la baffe d'Abby *Lexy* ahah. Oui petite soirée romantique avant de les larguer en plein forêt ahah ! Ahah oui j'imagine que personne n'a du bien comprendre pourquoi elles se faisaient enlever d'un coup comme ça. J'espère que l'écriture de l'épreuve va te plaire ! Mais c'est quoi hunger games... :( je ne connais pas mddr et j'ai eu d'autre review ou on me parlait d'hunger games mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Contente aussi que tu es rattrapé ton retard ahah et merci pour tes reviews ! Et je te refais un bisou MWAH !

Note: La série ne m'appartient pas.

Note 2: Désolée s'il y a des fautes.

* * *

Clarke était complètement perdue et commençait à paniquée légèrement. Elle regardait autour d'elle et ne voyait que de grandes étendues d'arbres dont de nombreux avaient perdu leur feuillage et l'épaisse brume qui couvrait l'horizon. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre à part celui des branches qui se frottaient entre elles et du vent. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à assimiler ce qu'il venait de se produire et elle ressentit un pincement au cœur en repensant au regard limite froid que lui avait adressé Lexa avant de s'en aller de son champ de vision. Clarke ne lui en voulait aucunement de toute cette mise en scène car elle comprenait l'importance de cette épreuve mais elle aurait quand même apprécié un dernier regard chaleureux de la part de celle qu'elle aimait avant de ne plus la revoir pendant au moins 5 jours. La blonde regarda ses deux camarades de voyages qui semblaient tout aussi perdues qu'elle. Son regard s'attarda sur Tris qui semblait vraiment paniquée et Clarke pouvait le comprendre car la jeune fille était encore très jeune et on venait de lui dire qu'elle était parachutée en pleine forêt avec des créatures de toutes sortes et que d'autres seconds pourraient les attaquer. Raven quant à elle semblait un peu en colère mais surtout elle regardait son environnement comme pour trouver des réponses à ses questions et son inquiétude. Voyant que si Clarke ne se sortait pas de force de sa bulle les trois jeunes filles pourraient passer un long moment le regard perdu dans le vide et elles n'avaient pas le temps pour cela.

-" _Les filles._ " Ces deux mots sortirent Raven et Tris de leur transe et leurs regards se tournèrent vers la blonde. " _Il faut qu'on réfléchisse à ce qu'on va faire, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps pour la logique._ " Ses deux camarades ne prononcèrent aucunes paroles pendant quelques secondes, chacune semblait être entrain de se ressaisir afin de pourvoir apporter chacune leurs idées.

-" _Tu as raison._ " Dit Raven. " _Faisons un tour de table et on dit chacune nos idées et opinions._ "

-" _Je pense qu'il faut partir dès maintenant._ " Dit Tris.

-" _On ne devrait pas d'abord trouver au moins de l'eau ?_ " Argua Clarke et Tris hocha doucement la tête avant de poursuivre son point de vue.

-" _A votre avis qu'est-ce que n'importe quel autre second ferait avant de commencer notre trek ?_ "

-" _Moi je chercherais de l'eau, de la nourriture, de quoi faire un feu ?_ " Dit Raven et Clarke hocha la tête pour confirmer qu'elle pensait pareil.

-" _Exactement. C'est exactement ce que tout le monde va faire. Trouver de quoi manger, de quoi boire et de quoi se chauffer. Ils vont perdre beaucoup de temps là-dessus. Déjà beaucoup devrait mettre quelques temps à se remettre de la panique que ça provoque de se retrouver parachuter seuls ici sans armes, ensuite ils vont perdre un temps fou à se concentrer pour savoir où trouver à manger. Une fois cela fait ils commenceront à chercher à rejoindre la capitale et le fait d'avoir de la nourriture ou de l'eau sur eux va les ralentir et les fatiguer. Vous ne pensez pas qu'on devrait plutôt se mettre en marche dès maintenant ?_ " Raven et la blonde se regardèrent quelques secondes, toutes deux impressionnées de la justesse de réflexion de la fille en face d'elles.

-" _Vraiment bien réfléchit comme raisonnement fillette._ " Dit Raven.

-" _Mon père était un ancien guerrier alors il m'a donné quelques conseils et il me racontait comment il faisait durant les guerres._ "

-" _Alors on y va dès maintenant ?_ " Demanda Clarke et Tris hocha la tête. Les trois comparses se levèrent.

-" _On cherchera de quoi boire et manger quand le soleil sera un peu bas._ " Dit Tris.

-" _Très bien on fait comme ça._ " Dit Raven.

-" _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait on marche ou on court ?_ "

-" _Il faudrait peut-être courir, gagner le plus de terrain possible avant d'être trop fatiguées parce que à mon avis les nuits que l'on va passer ne vont pas être très reposantes et on ne sera peut-être plus assez en forme après pour se dépêcher._ " Dit Clarke.

-" _Bonne idée._ " Appuya Tris.

-" _Ça me va aussi mais par contre ne courrez pas plus vite que vous ne le pouvez. Si on doit tenir quasiment toute la journée à courir il faut y aller mollo._ " Dit Raven.

-" _Très bien. Allez on y va ne perdons pas de temps._ " Dit Clarke et c'est ainsi qu'en à peine cinq minutes après que Lexa, Anya et Indra soient parties que les trois jeunes filles se mirent à trottiner doucement dans la forêt faisant bien attention aux racines et aux pentes glissantes qu'elles rencontraient.

Le plus dur pour Clarke s'était d'arriver à continuer à courir, elle avait les poumons en feu et ses jambes la torturait lentement. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment couru sur une longue distance et elle avait été plus souvent sur un lit que debout ces dernières semaines. Les premières minutes avaient donc été une vraie torture mais ses entraînements au combat l'ayant aidée à acquérir une certaine endurance lui permettait de tenir encore quelques minutes. Cependant elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps mais ne dit rien ne voulant pas freiner ses camarades. Elle regardait avec quelle facilité Raven et Tris couraient et elle s'en voulait un petit peu d'être à la ramasse. Il faut dire que Raven lui avait confié qu'elle aimait aller courir dans les bois avoisinant le palais et Tris était encore une jeune fille très fine et petite ce qui favorisait grandement sa course. De plus l'air humide et froid frappait son visage ce qui rendait la course encore plus désagréable. Cependant ce que la blonde ne savait pas c'est que Raven avait remarqué la difficulté de Clarke depuis plusieurs mètres et se mit à la hauteur de Tris pour lui donner un léger coup de coude et lui faire un signe de tête pour que cette dernière voit Clarke. Les deux hochèrent la tête et commencèrent à ralentir le rythme et finalement à marcher. Clarke quant à elle s'arrêta, la respiration saccadée, ne comprenant pas que ses camarades avaient remarqué son état.

-" _Non Clarke vient il faut continuer à marcher sinon tu vas casser ton rythme._ " Dit Raven en lui saisissant le bras et en l'entraînant avec elle.

-" _Je... suis désolée... je ne voulais pas vous faire arrêter..._ " Parvint à dire Clarke entre ses essoufflements.

-" _Ne t'excuses pas Clarke tu n'as pas l'habitude de courir c'est tout._ " La rassura Tris avec un sourire auquel répondit Clarke.

-" _Il faut seulement que tu arrives à trouver un rythme avec lequel tu te sentes bien toi, n'essayes pas de courir à la même vitesse que moi ou Tris. Il faut que tu te sentes bien dans ta course._ " Lui dit Raven.

-" _Et allonge la foulée de tes jambes ça va te permettre de couvrir plus de distance avec un effort plus limité et fais un balancier avec tes bras ils aident vraiment dans la course._ " Rajouta Tris.

-" _Inspires par le nez et expire par la bouche autant que tu peux ça va aider tes muscles et ça te fera moins mal._ " Dit Raven.

-" _Ah oui et si tu détends le haut de ton corps tu arriveras mieux à respirer et tes muscles se fatigueront moins vite._ " Finit Tris. Clarke hocha doucement la tête.

-" _Alors courir à une allure confortable, allonger jambes et bras, inspirer et expirer longuement et haut du corps détendu c'est ça ?_ " Récapitula Clarke qui était parvenue à récupérer son souffle.

-" _Voilà. Normalement ça devrait aller mieux._ " Lui dit Raven en lui lançant un sourire. " _On est bon ?_ "

-" _On est bon._ " Lui confirma Clarke et les trois se remirent à courir chacune à leur rythme.

Tris était celle qui se trouvait à la tête du groupe, Raven la suivait de près et Clarke courait tranquillement à environ deux mètres d'elles. La blonde appliquait les conseils de ses camarades et elle devait bien avouer qu'elle se sentait plus à l'aise. Ses muscles des jambes lui faisaient certes toujours mal mais c'était supportable car sa respiration était fluide et régulière.

Cela faisait environ une bonne heure que les trois filles couraient à allure régulière et elles sentaient qu'elles devaient s'arrêter un moment pour reposer leurs membres et boire afin de recharger un peu les batteries. Elles commençaient à ralentir tranquillement puis à marcher avant de s'arrêter complètement. Elles se trouvaient en pleine forêt, les arbres étaient tellement nombreux qu'ils se frottaient quasiment les uns aux autres ne laissant ainsi pénétrer quasiment aucune lumière du jour qui était déjà faible. Il faisait bien plus humide et froid en plein cœur de la forêt et les vêtements des filles commençaient à être légèrement mouillés à cause de la brume qui ne se levait pas. Cette dernière rajoutait d'ailleurs un air encore plus effrayant à cette immense étendue de bois. Le silence était toujours bien trop présent, le genre de silence qui fait bourdonner vos oreilles. Pour Tris ce silence était un atout car elle pouvait ainsi mieux repérer le bruit de l'eau s'il y en avait dans le coin où elles s'étaient arrêtées. Elles s'étaient un petit peu écarter les unes des autres pour chercher ce fameux breuvage et soudain la voix de Clarke brisa ce mur de silence.

-" _Les filles par ici !_ " Tris et Raven rejoignirent rapidement la blonde qui avait trouvé une sorte de petit lac où l'eau ne bougeait pas et n'était pas encore gelée par le froid ambiant. Alors que Clarke s'apprêtait à avaler l'eau qu'elle avait prise dans sa main Tris cria.

-" _Non Clarke !_ " La blonde lâcha l'eau et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

-" _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ " Demanda-t-elle.

-" _Il vaut mieux éviter de boire de l'eau qui stagne, il vaut mieux trouver une rivière ou un ruisseau car toutes sorte de bactéries peuvent se développer dans les lacs où l'eau stagne._ "

Clarke s'écarta alors de l'étendue d'eau un peu désespérée de ne pas avoir pu alléger sa soif. Raven, elle, s'était à nouveau un peu écarter et elle appela les deux autres filles qui arrivèrent à ses côtés. La brune leva le doigt comme pour capter leur attention.

-" _Vous entendez ?_ "

Clarke et Tris se concentrèrent sur l'environnement autour d'elles et quelques secondes après, elles entendirent le cliquetis que faisait l'eau en mouvement. Les trois suivirent alors le bruit et après une pente assez raide à monter elles arrivèrent près d'un petit ruisseau où l'eau coulait rapidement. Les trois sourirent de toutes leurs dents et Clarke trouvait cela assez irréaliste d'être aussi heureuse de trouver de l'eau. Elles s'approchèrent alors et burent allègrement l'eau qui s'offrait à elles. Après cela fait, elles n'eurent à remonter que de quelques mètres pour trouver des petites roches pour s'asseoir et ainsi reposer leurs jambes. Elles profitèrent du calme que procurait le bruit de l'eau frappant contre les petites roches brodant le ruisseau quand le regard de Raven s'appesantit sur quelque chose accroché sur ces fameuses petites roches. Elle se leva et s'accroupit avant de prendre un morceau de la mousse accrochée à ces roches. Elle rinça ensuite ce petit bout de végétation tout vert dans l'eau du ruisseau avant de l'écraser entre ses mains faisant ainsi ressortir la gelée que cette mousse contenait. Elle porta ensuite cette gelée à sa bouche avant de l'avaler sous le regard plus que curieux de ses camarades.

-" _Raven mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?_ " Demanda Clarke.

-" _Je mange la gelée des mousses._ " Répondit calmement Raven.

-" _Et pourquoi ?_ " Raven décrocha d'autres morceaux de mousse des roches et se releva pour retourner s'asseoir avec ses camarades. Elle leur tendit à chacune un bout qu'elles prirent dans leur mains avec réticence.

-" _La gelée des mousses qu'on trouve dans les ruisseau ou sur terre sont assez nourrissantes donc c'est bénéfique pour nous. C'est Anya qui m'en avait parlé un jour._ "

-" _Tu connais bien Anya ?_ " Demanda Tris et Raven se mit à rougir légèrement alors que Clarke essayait de cacher son sourire amusé.

-" _Hum... Oui on peut dire ça... Je... On est amies..._ " Tris fit passer son regard de Clarke à Raven et analysa leurs visages avant que la conclusion ne se fasse d'elle-même dans sa tête.

-" _Ooooh..._ " Dit la jeune fille.

-" _Ooooh quoi ?_ " S'inquiéta Raven.

-" _Vous êtes amoureuses Anya et toi._ " Ce n'était pas une question mais plutôt une affirmation et Raven rougit de plus en plus.

-" _Non... non pas du tout..._ "

-" _Arrêtes tu as rougis dès que j'ai parlé d'elle, Clarke s'est mise à sourire et tu bafouilles c'est plus qu'évident._ " Répondit Tris ravie de sa découverte.

-" _Non mais attends tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour analyser aussi rapidement les gens fillette ?_ " Rétorqua Raven.

-" _Je ne suis pas une fillette !_ " Bouda Tris.

-" _Ah oui ? Tu as quel âge ? 10 ans ?_ " Demanda Raven.

-" _12..._ " Bougonna Tris.

-" _C'est bien ce que je dis fillette._ "

-" _Arrêtes de m'appeler fillette !_ "

-" _Tris ne te fatigue pas plus tu lui diras de ne pas t'appeler comme ça plus elle le fera._ " La rassura Clarke en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

-" _Exactement comme je continuerais à t'appeler Griffouille._ " Sourit Raven mais Clarke baissa sa main pour prendre le maximum d'eau dans sa main avant de la balancer sur la brune qui perdit immédiatement son sourire.

-" _Mais t'es folle où quoi ! C'est glacée !_ "

-" _Bah ça t'apprendra à te moquer de nous._ " Dit Clarke en tirant la langue et les trois se mirent à rigoler.

Cela mit du baume au cœur à chacune d'entre elles car même si la situation était effrayante et difficile elles arrivaient à se charrier comme des gosses. Après quelques secondes de silence Raven pointa du doigt les mousses encore présentes dans les mains de Clarke et de Tris.

-" _Vous devriez manger. Je vous promets que c'est très nourrissant même si c'est vraiment dégueulasse._ "

-" _Rassurant merci Raven._ " Ironisa Clarke.

-" _Mais toujours ma belle._ " Répondit Raven dans un clin d'œil.

Sur ces paroles Clarke porta la gelée à sa bouche et la mit entièrement dedans. Elle failli recracher tellement le goût et la texture de cette gelée était horrible. Elle finit par prendre sur elle et par avaler et retint du mieux qu'elle put la nausée qui s'en suivit. Elle toussa et sortit sa langue plusieurs fois comme pour enlever le goût qui était plus que persistant. Elle se pencha alors près du ruisseau et pris de grande lapées d'eau pour se rincer la bouche.

-" _Bébé._ " Se moqua Raven.

-" _C'est vraiment horrible._ " Se défendit Clarke.

-" _Ouais je sais mais faut pas faire les difficiles là._ " Ce fut au tour de Tris de mettre la gelée dans sa bouche et elle failli s'étouffer. Elle prit tout de même sur elle et avala elle aussi cette texture immonde avant de faire comme Clarke et de se laver la bouche.

-" _Oh bah alors les filles vous n'aimez pas la gelée de mousse ? Pourtant c'est teeellement bon._ " Se moqua de nouveau Raven et cette fois ce fut Tris qui lui balança de l'eau au visage.

-" _Hé ho fillette tu te calmes immédiatement !_ " Dit Raven tout en essuyant l'eau de son visage.

-" _Ah oui ? Sinon quoi tu appelles Anya ?_ " Dit Tris avec un grand sourire moqueur.

-" _Oh je pourrais te botter les fesses moi même !_ "

-" _Hmm bah viens alors._ " La défia Tris tout en rigolant.

-" _Bon ça y est c'est fini ?_ " Interromps Clarke clairement amusée par l'attitude de ces deux camarades.

-" _Moui..._ " Grommela les deux.

-" _Bon on se remet en route avant de trop casser le rythme ?_ " Demanda Tris.

-" _Oui c'est une bonne idée._ " Fit Clarke et les trois repartirent à courir s'enfonçant encore un peu plus dans ces bois sombres et terrifiant.

Après des heures de course et de marche rapide, elles s'arrêtèrent ne sachant pas réellement l'heure qu'il était, la luminosité extérieur était déjà faible avec les nuages mais avec le nombre d'arbres elles savaient encore moins. Malgré cela elles décidèrent que ça suffisait pour aujourd'hui, leurs jambes ne tenaient pratiquement plus.

-" _Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On essaye de faire un feu ?_ " Demanda Clarke et Tris s'accroupi pour toucher le sol.

-" _Je pense qu'on ne pourra malheureusement pas se chauffer ce soir. Le sol est bien trop mouillé à cause de l'humidité de l'air alors je te raconte pas le bois. On perdrait juste de l'énergie pour aucun résultat._ " Répondit Tris.

-" _Super..._ " Dit Raven.

-" _Bon ne nous démoralisons pas nous n'avons qu'à chercher de quoi manger._ " Dit Clarke en essayant de garder un peu d'optimisme mais la perspective de passer la nuit sans chaleur et sans lumière au milieu de cette forêt la terrifiait.

-" _Oui au moins qu'on est quelque chose dans l'estomac._ " Se réconforta Raven. Tris se leva et sauta par-dessus un rocher qui se trouvait près d'elle pour atteindre un petit arbuste.

-" _Hey fillette qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ "

-" _Je connais ce petit arbuste. Normalement il produit des fruits à n'importe quel période de l'année._ " La jeune fille chercha dans les branches et un sourire se dessina sur son visage en trouvant ce qu'elle cherchait. C'était un fruit assez gros, rouge et lisse. " _Bingo._ " Murmura-t-elle. Elle arracha six des fruits présents avant de faire demi-tour et de descendre prudemment le rocher. Elle donna ensuite deux fruits à Raven et Clarke. " _Ce fruit est délicieux et apporte plein d'énergie._ "

-" _Oh tu ne voulais pas que j'aille te chercher un peu de mousse ?_ " Rigola Raven.

-" _Même si c'est abjecte je pense qu'on sera bien obligé d'en remanger et même ce soir._ " Dit Clarke un peu dépitée.

-" _Au pire on se bouchera le nez ça enlèvera un peu de goût._ " Tenta de rassurer Tris.

Les trois se mirent en tailleur au sol et dégustèrent les fruits que Tris avaient ramenés et il fallait avoue que la douceur sucrée que ce fruit délivrait était un vrai réconfort pour ces trois aventurières. Une fois ce met terminé, elles se relevèrent et se virent attribuer chacune une mission. Clarke devait trouver de l'eau, Raven cette mousse ignoble et Tris de quoi réussir à se protéger du froid qui allait bientôt se lever et durer toute la nuit.

Alors que Clarke cherchait de quoi boire, ses pensées dévièrent sur Lexa. Comment allait-elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle était entrain de faire ? Avait-elle prévenu sa mère ? Pensait-elle à elle ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Clarke. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, celle de retrouver Lexa. C'était sa pensée majeure et c'était ce dont elle ne cessait de penser pendant qu'elle courait. Elle devait retourner auprès de Lexa. De sa mère. Et ces pensées lui donnaient la force de ne pas s'écrouler car même si elle faisait bonne figure auprès de ses camarades elle était terrifiée.

Elle avait peur dès qu'une branche craquait. Elle était seule pour le moment et la luminosité ne cessait de faiblir. Des frissons parsemaient sa peau, son cœur résonnait dans ses oreilles et tapait de toutes ses forces contre sa poitrine, elle crut même qu'il allait en sortir à force. Elle avait toujours détesté la forêt même quand elle y était avec son père. Ces grands enchevêtrements de bois la terrifiait. Elle avait toujours peur que quelque chose ne sorte de derrière un arbre et qu'elle ne puisse pas s'en échapper. Elle savait que dans les bois elle était sans défense, qu'il était facile de s'y perdre et que si quelque chose vous attaquait il n'y avait nulle part où se cacher. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais remis un pied dans n'importe quelle forêt depuis que son père s'était fait tuer dans celle qui bordait son ancien village. Alors qu'elle s'effrayait encore plus en pensant à des choses comme cela, elle essayait de se rassurer et de penser à Lexa mais même cela ne fonctionnait pas. Clarke avait peur et allait avoir peur pendant au moins les cinq prochains jours. Peur de la forêt, peur des créatures qui s'y trouvait et peur des autres seconds qu'elle pourrait croiser au cours de cette épreuve. C'était littéralement son pire cauchemar qui se réalisait.

De son côté, Lexa regardait l'horizon de son balcon. Son cœur s'était serré depuis l'aube où elle avait laissé Clarke derrière elle, agenouillée en pleine forêt. Elle savait qu'il resterait serré jusqu'à ce que Clarke ne soit de nouveau dans son champ de vision. Elle avait peur pour la blonde, elle savait ce qu'elle pouvait rencontrer dans cette forêt. Elle était passée par la même épreuve que Clarke et elle n'en gardait pas un très bon souvenir. L'image de son ami qu'elle avait retrouvé quasiment en lambeaux, le pied encore coincé dans une branche d'arbre apparue devant ses yeux mais elle chassa immédiatement ce souvenir. Clarke allait s'en sortir parfaitement bien... C'était la phrase que ce répétait sans cesse Lexa. Elle devait s'en sortir. La brune était d'autant plus inquiète car la nuit tombait et le vent se levait.

Le froid allait être de plus en plus rude et Lexa savait par expérience que les filles ne parviendraient pas à faire du feu pour se chauffer à cause de l'humidité. Toutes sortes de questions ne cessaient de tourbillonner dans sa tête. Comment allait Clarke ? Lui en voulait-elle de l'avoir laisser comme cela ? Avait-elle mangé aujourd'hui ? S'était-elle fait mal ? Elle ne savait rien sur ce qu'il se passait n'y sur ce qui était entrain d'arriver à sa blonde et ça la rendait dingue. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son avant-bras et vit Anya. Son amie était dans le même était qu'elle sauf que en plus de la fille qu'elle aimait, elle avait aussi son second perdue en pleine nature, dans le froid et le noir.

-" _Elles vont s'en sortir._ " La phrase de Lexa était à la fois une affirmation comme pour réconforter son amie et une question qu'elle posait à Anya pour qu'elle la rassure elle.

-" _Elles vont très bien s'en sortir._ " La voix d'Anya paraissait plus sûre que la sienne ce qui rassura légèrement Lexa. Un toquement à sa porte la fit se ressaisir.

-" _Entrez._ " Dit-elle et Abby ouvrit la porte. Lexa avait le cœur lourd car elle devait dire à Abby que sa fille se trouvait perdue au milieu de la forêt.

-" _Je vous laisse._ " Dit Anya en sortant. Abby remarqua les larmes qui prenaient place dans les yeux de Lexa. Elle s'approcha alors de la jeune femme et posa ses mains sur les épaules de la brune.

-" _Lexa ma belle qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Un problème avec Clarke ?_ "

-" _Le test final de Clarke a commencé ce matin à l'aube._ "

-" _C'est vrai ? Mais personne n'a été prévenu ?_ "

-" _Non ça fait partie du test._ "

-" _Oh. Très bien. Et en quoi consiste cette épreuve ?_ "

-" _Clarke est actuellement avec deux autres seconds à des centaines de kilomètres d'ici. Elles sont en pleine forêt, livrées à elles-mêmes et elles doivent rejoindre Polis dans les cinq prochains jours._ " Les mains d'Abby quittèrent les épaules de Lexa à cause de la soudaine vague de peur qui se déclenchait en elle.

-" _Elles doivent survivre pendant cinq jours dans cette forêt ?!_ " S'emporta Abby.

-" _Oui._ " Abby avait une boule à l'estomac. Son bébé, sa petite fille était livrée à elle-même en pleine forêt alors qu'elle était terrifiée par ce genre d'environnement. Clarke pouvait se faire tuer ou mourir de froid ou de faim à tout moment. Abby tremblait. " _Je suis désolée Abby._ " Cette dernière hocha la tête de gauche à droite. Lexa n'avait pas à s'excuser, elle ne faisait que respecter ses devoirs et son rôle. C'était l'épreuve par laquelle tous les seconds devaient passer et elle le comprenait. Elle était seulement effrayer pour sa fille. Elle releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de Lexa qui était clairement inquiète de la possible réaction d'Abby et la prit dans ses bras.

-" _Non Lexa ne t'excuses pas. Elle doit passer par cette épreuve. Je suis juste très inquiète car Clarke a toujours eu une peur infinie des bois et ça s'est aggravé lorsque son père a été tué dans les bois collant notre ancien village._ "

Le cœur de Lexa se comprima encore plus. La femme qu'elle aimait était déjà loin d'elle mais maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle était perdue au milieu de son pire cauchemar, elle en eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle imaginait la panique que Clarke essayerait de cacher, les idées qui pouvaient défiler dans son esprit.

-" _Oh mon dieu je ne savais pas._ "

-" _Mais tu n'aurais rien pu changer à cette épreuve. Je suis terrifiée pour ma fille mais c'est toi qui l'as entraînée et je te fais confiance. Alors je sais que tout ira bien pour elle._ " Lexa ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la mère de Clarke en espérant du plus profond d'elle-même qu'Abby ait raison.

Clarke, malgré sa peur grandissante, arriva à se concentrer et trouva rapidement une partie de la forêt où de nombreux et grands bambous se dressaient devant elle. Ce n'était certes pas encore de l'eau mais c'était très nourrissant. Elle s'approcha et prit ensuite le couteau qui lui avait été laissé et commença à couper plusieurs pousses. Alors qu'elle coupait les pousses elle entendit ce qui ressemblait au bruit de l'eau et se rapprocha. Elle trouva une toute petite rivière, elle dénuda alors les pousses de bambou de leurs feuilles pour récupérer l'eau. Elle récupéra le plus d'eau possible et ferma du mieux qu'elle put les feuilles pour que le liquide ne s'en échappe pas. Une fois cela fait, elle se dépêcha de retourner à l'endroit de regroupement.

Il faisait à présent de plus en plus sombre et elle avait un peu de mal à distinguer ses pieds du sol. Clarke avait de plus en plus peur car elle avait la sensation quasi constante que quelque chose était derrière elle. Pourtant elle s'était retournée plusieurs fois, inspecté son environnement et il n'y avait rien mais la sensation ne s'en allait pas. Le vent se levait également ce qui lui provoquait des frissons dans la nuque. Son cœur s'accélérait, elle entendait le bruit du vent qui s'engouffrait entre les branches des arbres. Elle regarda derrière elle et ne vit que le noir et la sensation de cette chose derrière elle ne faisait que grandir.

Des branches craquaient sur son passage et même si elle savait que c'était ses pas qui cassait ces brindilles, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était quelqu'un ou quelque chose derrière elle. Un courant d'air arriva derrière elle et Clarke ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à courir. Cela lui faisait bizarre car elle n'avait jamais senti ce besoin de courir pour échapper à quelque chose qui n'est pas derrière soi. Même cette fameuse nuit ou elle s'était fait poignarder dans le couloir elle n'avait pas ressenti ce besoin de fuir.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au point de regroupement elle arrêta de courir en constatant qu'il y avait Raven qui la regardait avec curiosité. Clarke posa délicatement les pousses et les feuilles au sol près des mousses qu'avait rapporté Raven et sourit du mieux qu'elle put avant de s'asseoir auprès de son amie.

-" _Du bambou ?_ " Demanda Raven.

-" _Oui ma mère m'a dit quand j'étais petite que c'était très nourrissant. Dans les feuilles il y a de l'eau, je ne sais pas si il en reste beaucoup à cause du trajet mais c'est toujours ça._ " Dit Clarke avec un sourire. Elle essayait de paraître le plus à l'aise possible mais Raven la connaissait bien plus que ça.

-" _Clarke ? Il y a un problème ?_ "

-" _Non... non pourquoi ?_ " Raven lui lança alors un regard voulant dire ' _tu te fiches de moi_ ' avant de poursuivre.

-" _Sérieusement Clarke ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué le nombre de fois où tu as sursauté ? Que tu regardes constamment autour de toi comme si quelque chose allait sortir de nulle part ? Je vois bien que tu n'es pas à l'aise._ " Clarke réfléchit aux paroles de son amie pendant quelques secondes avant de se dire que ça ne lui coûterait rien de se confier un peu.

-" _C'est bon d'accord. Voilà j'ai toujours eu peur d'être en pleine forêt même quand j'étais petite. A peine je voyais la courbe de ces arbres que mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Je ne me suis jamais sentie en sécurité et j'avais l'impression qu'à chaque seconde quelqu'un ou quelque chose allait sortir de derrière un arbre et me sauter dessus. Ma peur s'est renforcée depuis que mon père s'est fait tuer en pleine forêt. Il n'avait pas pu s'enfuir et depuis ce jour-là je n'avais pas remis un pied dans une forêt avant aujourd'hui. Et j'ai peur constamment, je n'arrive pas à contrôler mon angoisse et c'est horrible. Lorsque j'étais seule pour trouver de l'eau je n'ai pas arrêté de regarder autour de moi, j'avais l'impression que quelque chose était derrière moi tout le temps._ " Raven serra l'avant-bras de son amie pour lui faire savoir qu'elle ne la jugeait aucunement.

-" _En plus nous n'avons pas de feu et j'imagine que ça te rajoute une angoisse ?_ "

-" _Oui... Écoutes je voulais pas en parler parce que je ne voulais pas être le boulet de service._ "

-" _Clarke ne dis pas ça. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte d'avoir peur de quelque chose. On est humaines et nous avons peur c'est normal. Tu crois que je suis totalement sereine en ce moment ? Bien sûr que non j'ai la boule au ventre moi aussi._ " Clarke posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Raven qui plaça son bras autour du corps de la blonde. " _T'inquiète pas blondie ça va bien se passer._ "

-" _Merci Raven._ " La brune lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe alors que Tris arriva avec un gros tas de feuilles mortes.

-" _Euh... Pourquoi des feuilles mortes ?_ "

-" _Ça protège du froid contrairement à ce que tu peux penser Raven._ " Rétorqua Tris. " _Il faut juste qu'on couvre nos bras et nos jambes avec nos hauts et qu'on se couvre de feuilles et ça devrait empêcher l'hypothermie mais on ne va pas avoir chaud quand même._ "

-" _Tant qu'on ne meure pas de froid c'est l'essentiel._ " Dit Clarke.

-" _Exactement._ " Tris s'assit à son tour. " _On ne voit pratiquement plus rien._ " Constata-t-elle. C'est vrai que le noir devenait de plus en plus intense et l'épaisseur des bois empêchait la lumière de la lune. La main de Raven se serra autour de celle se Clarke sachant que cette dernière paniquait.

-" _Oui. Bon on mange ?_ " Dit Raven en essayant de changer de conversation.

-" _Oh oui._ " Dit Tris. " _Du bambou ?_ "

-" _C'est très nourrissant._ " Répondit Raven avec un sourire.

-" _Je suis sûre que c'est meilleur que cette mousse horrible._ " Dit Clarke.

Les trois se mirent donc à manger les quelques trouvailles qu'elles avaient pu récolter. Alors que le noir était à présent omniprésent, elles virent des lumières bleues et vertes qui commençaient à apparaître sur les troncs des arbres qui les entouraient. C'était un spectacle absolument merveilleux. La lumière qui s'en dégageait était superbe. Très vite les autres troncs scintillèrent de la même façon produisant une lumière douce mais qui permettait aux filles de voir.

-" _Waou._ " Dit Clarke. " _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ "

-" _Je ne sais pas._ " Répondit Raven. " _Mais c'est superbe._ "

Alors qu'elles étaient subjuguées par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elles, un rugissement féroce sortit des profondeurs de la forêt faisant littéralement trembler l'intérieur de leurs corps.

-" _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!_ " S'écria Clarke alors que le rugissement s'intensifiait et semblait se rapprocher de là où elles étaient.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Zoubi !


	32. Chapter 32

Hello ! Oh la la je suis désolée pour le retard mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps d'écrire. So sorry ! Promis le prochain chapitre sera dans les temps. Et je suis désolée mais ce chapitre est un peu court car j'ai eu un peu de mal à définir les limites de ce chapitre, enfin bref c'était un peu la merde. Je suis désolée encore une fois... Mais promis dimanche un assez long chapitre et dans les temps cette fois. Merci encore pour les personnes qui me laisse des reviews à chaque fois ça me fais vraiment plaisir.

 **Lkim:** Ahah tu verras bien *clin d'œil*

 **MissHarpie:** Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant. Merci pour ta review !

 **Little Monkey Fanfic:** J'y jetterais un coup d'œil cet été. Merci pour ta review.

 **Lea kom trikru:** Ah tu verras haha... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.

 **Tiana:** Voilà la suite !

Note: La série ne m'appartient pas.

Note 2: Désolée s'il y a des fautes.

* * *

Les trois restèrent ainsi quelques secondes ne sachant pas quoi faire. Le rugissement se rapprochait et le sol commençait à trembler. Malgré leur peur elles reculaient sans s'en rendre compte, sûrement leur inconscient qui les faisait bouger toutes seules. Soudain une grande créature sortit peu à peu de la pénombre et la vision de cette bête terrifia les trois jeunes filles. Une énorme bête recouverte de poils, ressemblant à un grand singe, le regard aussi noir que la nuit se dressait devant elles. Malgré la panique Raven eut le réflexe de sortir son couteau et de tendre doucement la main vers celui de Clarke qui était à sa droite. Elle resta alors les deux couteaux dans chaque main en attendant de voir si la bête allait faire quelque chose. De longues secondes passèrent où les trois étaient comme des statues, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

-" _Raven qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ " Murmura Clarke le plus doucement possible.

-" _Si cette chose se met à s'avancer vers nous il faudrait que j'arrive à lui crever les yeux pour avoir plus de chance de s'enfuir._ " Répondit la brune.

-" _Je sens que c'est une très mauvaise idée._ " Murmura Tris.

-" _Peut-être mais je n'ai pas l'intention de rester devant cette chose jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de nous bouff..._ "

Raven ne put terminer sa phrase car la créature poussa un cri qui fit trembler tout ce qui se trouvait autour en incluant les corps des trois et posa ses deux poings au sol comme pour attaquer. Raven ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir une seconde et lança les deux couteaux en direction de la tête de la bête. Les lames foncèrent droit dans les yeux de la créature qui hurla encore plus fort tout en s'écroulant au sol.

-" _Tu crois que ça l'a énervée ?_ " Demanda Tris.

-" _Oh non je suis sûre qu'elle a adoré !_ " Rétorqua Raven.

-" _On s'en fout ! Courez !_ "

Hurla Clarke tout en se mettant à courir en direction de la bête afin de la contourner et de s'enfuir dans les bois en évitant du mieux qu'elle pouvait les arbres qu'elle arrivait à distinguer. Raven et Tris suivirent et passèrent à côté de la bête qui commençait à se relever. Alors que Raven et Tris avaient rattrapées Clarke, la brune entendit les pas lourds de la créature qui courait derrière elles.

-" _Elle nous suit !_ " Hurla Raven.

-" _Comment ça peut nous suivre alors que tu lui as crevé les yeux !_ " Répondit Clarke.

-" _Ces créatures peuvent traquer à l'odeur et au son._ " Dit Tris.

-" _Oh génial !_ " Répondit Raven.

Cependant même avec la faible lumière qu'elles avaient, elles ne virent pas que le sol changeait subitement et qu'une longue pente se dessinait devant elles. Elles hurlèrent alors que leurs pieds ne touchaient plus le sol et qu'elles roulaient sur elles-mêmes. Elles roulaient encore et encore. Parfois leurs corps se soulevaient dans les airs avant de s'écrouler durement au sol quelques secondes plus tard. Elles pouvaient entendre les arbres s'écraser sous le poids de la créature qui les poursuivait. Elles avaient mal partout. Les brindilles et autres racines rentrant contact avec leur peau provoquaient des brûlures et autres coupures un peu partout. Leurs têtes étaient secouées et cognées dans tous les sens et leurs corps étaient martyrisés par la dureté de la terre. Leurs corps entier étaient recouverts de boue qui s'était formée à cause des récentes pluies. Chacune espérait ne pas percuter un arbre ou une pierre mais Tris finit par s'écraser en plein sur arbre, le tronc en plein dans le ventre lui coupant ainsi la respiration alors que Raven et Clarke continuèrent de rouler encore pendant quelques mètres avant que le sol ne redeviennent plat.

Des gémissements, grognements et autres plaintes sortaient de la bouche de Clarke et Raven alors qu'elles essayaient de reprendre leur respiration et de faire abstraction de la douleur qui traversait tout leur corps et de leur tête qui tournait dans tous les sens. Elles se relevèrent en à peine quelques secondes à cause du bruit que produisait la bête qui fonçait droit sur elle. Elles coururent à toute allure pendant quelques mètres jusqu'à ce que Clarke ne repère du coin de l'œil un énorme rocher avec une crevasse assez grande pour s'y cacher. Elle stoppa la course de Raven en mettant son bras sur son ventre et pointa du doigt la roche.

-" _Viens._ "

Dit-elle et elles se dirigèrent vers la crevasse où elles se tassèrent le plus profondément possible et plus aucuns bruits ne se firent entendre. Elles n'entendaient plus que le battement de leurs cœurs. Le silence créait des bourdonnements dans leurs oreilles. Soudain elles entendirent le souffle rauque de la bête qui se trouvait devant la crevasse. Elles voulurent s'enfoncer encore plus dans la roche mais elles avaient déjà été le plus loin possible. Elles ne firent aucun bruit et arrêtèrent de respirer. Elles pouvaient voir les narines de bête à la sortie de la crevasse. La créature respirait profondément afin de trouver une odeur humaine mais la boue avec laquelle les filles étaient couvertes rendait cette détection impossible. Elle décala alors son museau et passa un de ses énormes doigt dans la crevasse mais celle-ci était tout de même assez étroite et son doigt s'arrêta pile au niveau du visage de Clarke. A seulement quelques millimètres. La blonde avait envie de pleurer tellement elle avait peur mais elle contracta tous les muscles qu'elle pouvait pour ne faire aucun son, aucun mouvement. Elle sentait le bras de Raven se serrer un peu plus autour de sa taille comme pour la rassurer et la blonde serra sa main autour de son bras.

Doucement la bête retira son doigt et Clarke pouvait voir qu'elle tournait son dos au rocher et qu'elle commençait à avancer dans la nuit, sûrement à la recherche d'une autre victime. Quand la bête fut hors de vue Clarke et Raven reprirent leur respiration, toujours serrées fortement l'une contre l'autre. La brune posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Clarke alors que celle-ci laissa tomber sa tête en arrière.

-" _Je n'ai jamais eu autant peur de ma vie._ " Murmura très doucement Clarke.

-" _Moi non plus._ " Répondit Raven avant qu'une réalisation ne se fasse dans sa tête. " _Clarke... Où est Tris ?_ "

Clarke écarquilla les yeux en se remémorant le gémissement qu'elle avait entendu lors de leur chute quand Tris avait percuté de plein fouet cet arbre. Est-ce que la jeune fille allait bien ? Est-ce que l'impact de l'arbre lui avait fait du mal ou pire... l'aurait-il tuée ? La blonde commençait à paniquer. Et si la bête la trouvait ? Elle sera une cible bien trop facile... Il fallait la retrouver.

-" _Il faut qu'on aille la chercher._ " Dit Clarke qui commençait à se lever mais le bras de Raven autour d'elle se renforça pour qu'elle reste où elle était.

-" _Attends. La bête est encore tout près on ne peut pas sortir._ "

-" _Et on est censées faire quoi ? Attendre en sachant qu'elle est seule dehors, sûrement blessée avec cette créature qui rôde._ "

-" _Ce n'est pas ce que je dis Clarke mais si on sort maintenant et qu'elle nous attend seulement à quelques mètres de là je ne vois pas très bien comment on pourrait aider Tris._ " Clarke grogna résignée car elle savait que son amie avait raison. " _On attend un petit peu et on y va. Juste... on laisse passer quelques minutes et on va la chercher_."

-" _D'accord... Tu sais que tu peux retirer ton bras de taille ça va je vais nulle part._ "

-" _Non je tremble encore beaucoup trop pour ça._ "

-" _D'accord._ "

Quelques minutes plus tard, en constatant qu'il n'y avait plus de bruit dehors, Clarke et Raven sortirent lentement de la crevasse. Leurs cœurs se remirent à battre à la chamade alors qu'elles scrutaient les alentours. Aucune bête n'était visible et aucun bruit caractéristique n'était entendu mais la peur était toujours bien présente chez les deux jeunes femmes qui étaient maintenant sans protection. Elles essayèrent ensuite de localiser la pente où Tris avait percuté l'arbre mais dans la précipitation elles n'avaient pas vraiment repérer le chemin. Cependant après plusieurs minutes à s'aventurer dans les bois elles retrouvèrent la pente.

-" _Elle ne doit pas être loin. J'ai entendu l'impact quelques secondes avant que la pente ne s'arrête._ " Dit Clarke.

Elles commencèrent alors à monter un petit peu et à chercher mais elles ne trouvèrent rien. Elles étaient de plus en plus inquiètes car même si elles ne voyaient pas Tris elles devraient au moins l'entendre... mais rien. Soudain Raven tapa sur l'épaule de Clarke pour que celle-ci regarde ce qu'elle lui pointait du doigt. Il y avait une grande trace au sol qui commençait près d'un arbre. C'était définitivement la trace d'un corps qui aurait été traîné. Elles regardèrent jusqu'où la trace allait mais elle s'arrêtait subitement quelques mètres plus tard.

-" _La créature a dû la trouver._ " Dit Clarke.

-" _Tu...tu... tu ne sais rien._ " Répondit Raven qui était en panique totale. Elle avait peur pour Tris.

-" _Raven regardes. La trace nous montre clairement qu'elle a été traînée puis plus rien. La créature a dû la prendre avec elle._ "

-" _Non..._ " Dit Raven désespérée mais son visage prit un air déterminé même pas une seconde après. " _Non il faut la trouver._ "

-" _Raven comment veux-tu qu'on fasse ç..._ "

-" _Clarke._ " Interrompit Raven. " _Elle a 12 ans... Elle est le second d'Anya et elle en a déjà perdu un. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se dise que tous ses seconds meurent. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se dise ça et je ne veux pas laisser tomber une fillette. Je ne veux pas la laisser à cette créature sans même essayer de la récupérer._ " Clarke regarda quelques secondes Raven et vit que, de toute manière, elle n'arriverait pas à l'arrêter.

-" _D'accord Raven. Je te suis. Comment on s'y prend ?_ " La brune réfléchit quelques secondes en regardant autour d'elle.

-" _On peut suivre une direction en regardant où la trace s'arrête. La créature à dû la porter. On peut essayer de trouver des empreintes de pas mais avec cette obscurité..._ " Clarke vit que son amie commençait à douter d'elle-même et elle l'interrompit.

-" _Ok ok. On suit une direction grâce à la tâche on verra où ça nous mène._ "

Raven hocha la tête et les deux commencèrent à s'enfoncer dans la forêt, à l'affût du moindre bruit, du moindre mouvement. Soudain Clarke vit un liquide couler le long d'un arbre et s'approcha pour constater que c'était du sang. Puis l'écho des pas de la bête se fit entendre et un cri aigu s'éleva des profondeurs de la forêt. Les deux se regardèrent, paniquées avant de se diriger vers la source de ce cri. Plusieurs mètres plus loin elles ne voyaient toujours rien qui pouvait être à l'origine de ce cri, personne. Elles entendaient seulement le bruit lointain que produisait encore la bête qui s'éloignait de plus en plus.

-" _Elle doit être loin maintenant._ " Dit Raven en parlant de la créature.

-" _Oui je pense en tout cas c'est ce qu'il me semble._ "

-" _Ça veut dire qu'elle a trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait._ "

-" _Hey Raven nous n'en savons rien. Si ça se trouve Tris va bien. Après tout elle est pleine de ressources cette gamine._ " Tenta Clarke qui voulait rassurer son amie et se rassurer elle-même.

-" _Oui..._ " Fut tout ce que Raven pu répondre.

Elles marchèrent encore plusieurs mètres sans rien trouver. Elles commençaient à désespérées et à se dire qu'elles ne pourraient très bien jamais revoir Tris où même son corps. Alors qu'elles allaient s'arrêter, complètement découragées, une forme apparue dans le coin du regard de Clarke.

-" _Raven._ " Murmura-t-elle.

Cette dernière regarda alors dans la direction des yeux de Clarke et vit la même forme allongée au sol. Un corps. Elles s'approchèrent lentement et virent beaucoup de sang, beaucoup trop de sang pour que la personne devant elles soit en vie. Leurs cœurs s'emballèrent et elles priaient pour que ce ne soit pas leur pire crainte qui se réalisait. Cependant la panique s'empara complètement d'elles lorsqu'elles distinguèrent de longs cheveux bruns dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Hé hé ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !


	33. Chapter 33

Hello tout le monde ! Je suis encore une fois désolée de mon retard j'ai vraiment eu peu de temps pour écrire et j'ai été un peu en manque d'inspiration je suis vraiment désolée... Bien en tout cas je suis contente de voir que le dernier chapitre vous a plu même si je vous ai laissé sur une fin un peu frustrante. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira tout autant et je tiens encore une fois à remercier tous ceux qui prenne le temps de laisser une petite review vraiment ça fais plaisir vous êtes au top !

 **Lkim:** Oui oui oui Tris est bien brune... Ah non Lexa est bien entrain de paniquée solo dans son palais y a pas de soucis là-dessus. Et ouais bien joué c'était bien Pauna félicitations ! Merci de ta review !

 **MissHarpie:** Merci beaucoup de ta review ça fais super plaisir !

 **Dragoncila:** Muito obrigado !

 **MelElycia:** Ahah que de questions et de suspens... Voici les réponses !

 **Cyelab:** Hey oui ça faisait longtemps ahah ! Ah bah au moins mes retards auront servis à quelque chose xD. Je suis contente que les derniers chapitres te plaisent ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Merci de ta review !

 **Little Monkey Fanfic:** Tris ? Oui elle va bien... ou pas... *glup* Ahah.

 **Lea kom trikru:** Ahah et oui bravo tu avais deviné. Contente que la fanfic te plaise toujours autant. Merci de ta review !

Note: La série ne m'appartient pas.

Note 2: Désolée s'il y a des fautes.

* * *

Le silence était devenu encore plus pesant qu'il ne l'était déjà. Clarke et Raven continuait de s'approcher doucement du corps, à présent inanimé, qui se tenait devant elles. Elles ne voulaient pas s'approcher trop vite à cause de la peur de voir que la personne morte était enfait Tris. Elles espéraient de toute leur âme que ce ne soit pas la jeune fille pleine de vie et de ressources qu'elles venaient à peine de connaître. Clarke essayait de garder un rythme cardiaque normal mais la peur lui tiraillait le ventre. Raven ne lâchait pas des yeux le corps devant elle, elle n'arrivait pas à se dire que ça pouvait être Tris. C'était une possibilité qu'elle ne pouvait pas envisager. Même si elle passait son temps à se chamailler avec la jeune fille? Elle s'était énormément attachée à elle en très peu de temps, principalement dû au fait que la jeune fille soit le second d'Anya. La brune, n'en pouvant plus de l'incertitude dans laquelle elle et Clarke était plongée depuis quelques secondes, décida d'accélérer le pas et elle s'agenouilla devant le corps en essayant d'ignorer l'odeur du sang. Seul le dos du cadavre était présenté à elle. Clarke la rejoignit et Raven saisit le corps afin de le retourner et ce dernier se retrouva ainsi sur le dos.

-" _AAAAAH !_ " Hurla Clarke avant de s'écarter au plus vite du corps alors que Raven se releva pour vider le peu que son estomac contenait.

La vision qui s'offrait à elles était cauchemardesque. Une fois la panique "passée" elles se rapprochèrent à nouveau du corps et bien que le visage de ce dernier était à moitié arraché, elles pouvaient voir que ce n'était pas Tris ce qui soulagea grandement les deux femmes même si elles se demandèrent encore où pouvait bien être la jeune fille.

-" _Oh mon dieu..._ " Murmura Raven avec horreur en regardant le cadavre sous leurs yeux. Il manquait quasiment la moitié du corps sur la longueur. La jeune femme ne devait pas être plus jeune que la brune. " _Je l'ai déjà vu au palais... Je ne l'ai aperçu qu'une seule fois en rentrant d'entraînement._ " Poursuivit Raven.

-" _C'était une des seconds qui passent l'épreuve..._ " Continua Clarke.

-" _Elle a dû s'éloigner de son groupe où ce dernier à rencontrer des difficultés et elle n'était plus que toute seule. Cette créature a dû la prendre par surprise, elle n'a pas eu le temps de s'enfuir où d'essayer de se défendre._ " Dit Raven.

Clarke ressentit de la peine pour la jeune femme. La blonde n'arrêtait pas de penser que la jeune femme avait probablement dû passer les derniers moments de sa vie dans une terreur absolue. Clarke fut obligée de s'éloigner légèrement car la vision et l'odeur qui se dégageait du corps lui provoquait des hauts de cœur. La jambe gauche du corps avait complètement disparue au même titre que son bras et elle était entièrement éventrée. Il ne restait que quelques bouts d'intestins à l'intérieur du corps et quelques morceaux d'os et autres organes que la blonde ne put définir. Raven dû elle aussi s'écarter sous peine de se remettre à vomir. Les deux jeunes femmes n'étaient clairement pas préparer à ce type de vision et à chaque fois qu'elles clignaient des yeux, le corps ravagé apparaissait.

-" _Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça._ " Dit Clarke.

-" _Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse Clarke ? On ne peut pas la prendre avec nous. Déjà car ça nous ralentirait mais en plus ça risque d'attirer d'autres animaux qui souhaiteraient manger le corps._ "

-" _Je ne parle pas de la prendre avec nous Raven. On peut au moins l'enterrer ? Comme ça quand on rentrera au palais on pourra dire où son corps se trouve._ "

-" _Très bien comme tu veux Clarke mais si tu fais ça pour ramener le corps à ses parents tu ne devrais pas. Je ne pense pas qu'ils veulent garder un tel souvenir de leur fille."_

-" _Je le fais pour elle. On ne peut pas la laisser pourrir comme ça Raven._ " S'offusqua Clarke.

-" _Ok blondie._ " Calma Raven. " _Le sol est mou ça ne devrait pas être compliqué pour creuser._ "

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent alors à genoux et creusèrent la terre de leurs mains. Après plus d'une heure d'effort pendant laquelle elles essayaient au mieux d'ignorer l'odeur que dégageait le cadavre et la douleur des blessures et autres entailles qu'elles s'étaient faites en tombant le long de la pente, elles réussirent à creuser un trou assez grand et profond pour que le corps y rentre. Elles attrapèrent du mieux qu'elles pu le corps étant donné que celui-ci était quasiment en lambeaux mais Raven s'arrêta un instant en constatant qu'il y avait un couteau qui venait de glisser de l'une des poches de la jeune femme morte et le prit. Après cela elles la placèrent dans le trou avant de le reboucher. Une fois cela terminé, elles s'allongèrent et restèrent de longues, très longues minutes, sans rien se dire. Elles essayaient d'absorber ce qu'il venait de se passer et la peur qui leur tordait le ventre depuis toute à l'heure. Elles ne savaient toujours pas où était Tris ni si elle était vivant ou même blessée.

-" _Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?_ " Chuchota Clarke même si elle savait très bien ce qu'il devait être fait. Il fallait qu'elles retrouvent leur camarade.

-" _Il faut qu'on retrouve Tris._ " Répondit Raven d'une voix très basse.

Les deux restèrent encore longtemps allongées sur le sol. Le froid et le silence les entouraient petit à petit et la fatigue qui s'était accumulée durant la journée se faisait sentir, s'ajoutant à ça la panique qu'elles avaient vécue durant de longues minutes. Même si elles tentèrent de se redresser pour aller retrouver la jeune fille brune qui les accompagnait, leurs muscles ne répondaient plus et c'est ainsi qu'elles sombrèrent dans un profond sommeil. Ce n'est qu'après une ou deux heures que Clarke se réveilla, allongée sur le ventre, en sentant une présence autre que celle de Raven à ses côtés. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit que le jour avait tout doucement commencé à se lever et qu'il y avait assez de luminosité pour qu'elle puisse voir à au moins deux mètres devant elle. Elle se redressa en regardant autour d'elle pour savoir qu'elle était cette présence qu'elle ressentait et quand elle s'assit son regard tomba directement avec des yeux plus noirs que la nuit.

Elle ne bougea pas et constata qu'il s'agissait d'un énorme loup qui était à côté d'elle et de Raven, toujours endormie. Clarke tendit la main tout doucement pour ne pas faire de gestes brusques vers la brune pour la pincer histoire de la réveiller mais sans succès. Elle alla alors chercher le couteau que cette dernière avait récupérer sur le corps fraîchement enterré, son regard ne quittant pas celui du loup qui ne bougeait pas, tranquillement assis. Soudain la bête se remit sur ses pattes et s'avança doucement vers Clarke qui déglutit. La première fois, et jusqu'à présent la seule, qu'elle avait vu une de ces bêtes elle se baladait en forêt avec son père et ils s'étaient cacher tout en regardant le loup dévoré un animal qu'il venait de chasser. Clarke se rappela qu'elle avait tenu le bras de son père si fort qu'il y avait eu des bleus après. L'animal continua d'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve au-dessus de Clarke, ses pattes de chaque côté de son corps.

Sa tête approchait du visage de la blonde et cette dernière pouvait sentir le souffle rauque sur sa peau. Elle ferma les yeux en essayant de garder son calme et quand elle les rouvrit la tête du loup était quasiment en contact avec la sienne. Le loup approcha son museau du front de Clarke et prit une inspiration avant de le frotter contre la peau de la blonde. Après cela il s'écarta complètement du corps de Clarke pour retourner là où il se trouvait au départ et se mit à grogner en montrant ses canines pointues. Clarke saisit alors fermement le couteau entre ses mains et le leva au niveau de sa poitrine quand elle vit que le loup sautait sur elle. Son corps rencontra violemment le sol et le poids de la bête sur elle l'empêchait de respirer. Elle sentait le sang chaud couler le long de son corps. Soudain elle sentit le corps de la bête s'en aller de son corps et rouler sur le côté.

-" _Alors blondie on se fait des copains sans m'en parler ?_ " Dit Raven avec un grand sourire alors que la blonde se mit à tousser et à reprendre son souffle.

-" _C'est lui qui est venu me chercher._ " Dit Clarke en souriant. Raven lui tendit sa main pour qu'elle se relève.

-" _Ça va aller ?_ " Demanda la brune un peu inquiète.

-" _Oui ça va c'est juste que j'ai déjà eu des réveils bien plus agréable._ "

-" _C'est sûr que ça change des réveils aux côtés de ta belle brune._ " Rigola Raven.

L'image d'une belle brune aux yeux verts apparu devant les yeux de Clarke. Lexa lui manquait terriblement. Clarke aurait voulu lui raconter ce qu'elle venait de vivre entre cette nuit et il y a quelques secondes. Elle aurait voulu trouver refuge dans les bras forts de Lexa et oublier toute cette histoire, les créatures, la disparition de Tris, le corps de cette jeune femme à présent sous terre non loin d'elle. Elle voulait la serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser, retrouver ce calme et cette sérénité qu'elle n'avait qu'en présence de Lexa. Clarke se rappelait même avoir cherché sa présence pendant qu'elle dormait. En effet la blonde avait l'habitude de serrer le corps de la brune la nuit et là elle était seule. Il lui manquait cette chaleur et ce corps qu'elle tenait auprès d'elle la nuit. Soudain elle entendit des claquements de doigts et vit que Raven la regardait avec insistance.

-" _Hé ho Clarke je sais que Lexa te manque mais il faut que tu restes avec moi ok ?_ " Clarke se secoua la tête pour enlever les dernières images de Lexa.

-" _Oui pardon. Bon aller allons retrouver cette gamine._ " Dit la blonde en se relevant.

-" _Et on fait quoi du loup ?_ " Demanda la brune.

-" _Il vaut mieux le laisser là on ne peut pas le transporter avec nous._ " La brune hocha la tête.

-" _C'est vrai que ça doit être lourd._ " Souffla Raven.

-" _Je te le fais pas dire._ "

Après ces paroles les deux jeunes femmes se mirent en marche pour retrouver leur amie. Elles décidèrent de suivre une sorte de cercle imaginaire autour du point où Tris avait heurté l'arbre. Après de très longues minutes à chercher en vain les deux se stoppèrent.

-" _C'est pas possible mais où peut-elle être ?_ " Souffla Raven agacée par la situation.

Son angoisse pour la jeune fille grandissait de minutes en minutes. Clarke s'était un peu éloignée de son côté, dépitée de ne rien trouver. Soudain elle leva la tête pour étirer sa nuque engourdie par sa nuit puis en rouvrant les yeux elle vit une masse dans un arbre. Elle s'approcha et vit que l'arbre possédait un tronc très large avec assez de prises pour grimper sur les premières branches à quelques mètres du sol. Elle concentra son regard sur cette masse et constata qu'il s'agissait d'un bras sur lequel reposait la tête d'une petite fille aux cheveux bruns. Un grand sourire se dessina alors sur le visage de la blonde qui tourna la tête en direction de Raven et leva le bras pour désigner la branche en criant.

-" _Raven ! Regardes !_ " Celle-ci se précipita alors vers son amie et leva la tête pour voir Tris suspendue dans l'arbre.

Raven sentit ses poumons se remplir et un grand sourire prendre place sur son visage. Elle s'avança vers le tronc et commença à monter alors que Clarke lui désignait d'éventuelles prises. La brune parvint en quelques secondes à arriver au niveau de la jeune fille. Elle dégagea les quelques mèches qui avaient élues domicile sur son visage et vit du sang qui recouvrait la moitié de son visage. Raven examina alors sa blessure et vit que l'entaille n'était que superficielle. Elle posa alors délicatement sa main sur le dos de Tris pour la secouer légèrement.

-" _Tris..._ " Chuchota la brune. " _Hey réveilles-toi._ " Continua-t-elle en la secouant un peu plus fort, la peur reprenant sa place au creux de son ventre en voyant que la petite ne réagissait pas. Cependant cette inquiétude disparue quelques secondes après en voyant un léger froncement de sourcils se dessiner sur le visage angélique de la jeune fille. Tris ouvrit finalement les yeux pour trouver le visage de Raven. La jeune fille sourit en constatant que la brune était saine et sauve et qu'elle l'avait retrouvée.

-" _Salut..._ " Chuchota-t-elle d'une voix faible et cassée.

-" _Hey fillette._ " Dit Raven en souriant les larmes aux yeux.

Elle était vraiment attachée à Tris et une joie immense l'habitait de la voir devant ses yeux en vie. Quant à Tris elle ne pensait pas que ça lui ferait autant plaisir d'entendre Raven l'appeler 'fillette'. Elle venait de vivre l'un des moments les plus terrifiants de sa vie après ce fameux jour où ses parents s'étaient fait tuer. Après qu'elle eut percuté l'arbre de plein fouet, elle fut sonnée pendant de longues minutes. La créature était par chance passé à côté d'elle sans la remarquer. Une fois qu'elle eut repris connaissance sa vision fut brouillée pendant un moment et la douleur l'empêchait de bouger. Cependant elle passa outre lorsqu'elle entendit les grognements de la bête qui n'était pas très loin. Elle gémit le moins possible en se remettant sur ses pieds, elle n'arrivait pas à se tenir complètement debout sans être courbée. Elle espérait qu'elle n'ait rien de casser. En voyant que la créature n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'elle entrain d'examiner une roche, elle se mit à courir, enfin du mieux qu'elle put étant donnée les circonstances. Après quelques mètres, elle tomba nez à nez avec une jeune femme qui avait l'air terrifiée. Elles se regardèrent pendant un moment et Tris vit la panique présente chez la jeune femme.

-" _Vous passez le test vous aussi ?_ " Chuchota Tris.

-" _Oui... Nous étions entrain de dormir lorsque je me suis faite réveillée par les cris de mes camarades. Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux il y avait cette énorme créature entrain de déchiqueter le corps de l'un d'entre eux alors j'ai couru aussi vite que possible._ " Tris regard autour d'elle avant de s'adresser à la jeune femme.

-" _Venez faut pas rester là._ "

Alors que les deux continuèrent leur chemin, elles entendirent les pas de la bête se rapprocher de plus en plus. Elles coururent le plus vite possible mais l'immense animal sortit de derrière un arbre. Tris se jeta sur le côté alors que la jeune femme avec elle hurla avant que la bête ne lui lance un coup de son bras la faisant ainsi voler jusqu'à ce qu'elle percute de plein fouet un arbre. La créature courut alors dans la direction du bruit des os de la femme qui se brisaient suite à l'impact. Elle hurla de nouveau avant que la mâchoire de la bête ne se referme sur elle. Tris lança un cri silencieux avant de continuer le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas se faire repérer. Alors qu'elle entendait de nouveau les bruits de pas derrière elle, elle se dit que ses derniers instants étaient venus. C'est ce qu'elle pensa jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçue le tronc d'un arbre qui semblait facile à grimper. A cause de l'obscurité elle ne savait pas si l'arbre était assez grand pour échapper au monstre où s'il y avait des branches pour qu'elle puisse y trouver refuge mais elle se dit que c'était sa dernière option et commença alors à grimper. Après quelques instants elle vit une branche assez épaisse pour qu'un corps allongé puisse s'y mettre. Elle testa la fermeté de la branche avec sa main avant de s'y hisser. Une fois dessus elle ne fit plus aucuns bruits et quelques secondes plus tard elle vit les contours de la bête surgir de l'ombre. Celle-ci passa lentement son chemin et bientôt Tris se retrouva dans le silence le plus complet. Son corps lui faisait affreusement mal et sa tête ne cessait de se remplir de questions. Est-ce que Clarke et Raven allaient bien ? Est-ce qu'elles savaient qu'elle était encore en vie ? Étaient-elles blessées ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans son esprit mais très vite la fatigue prit possession de son corps et c'est allongée sur cette large branche qu'elle tomba dans un profond sommeil pour être réveillée quelques heures plus tard par une main pressée contre son dos.

-" _Ça va Tris ?_ " Demanda Raven. La jeune fille avait moins mal qu'il y a quelques heures même si une certaine pointe de douleur se faisait encore ressentir.

-" _Ça va... Et toi tu n'as rien ? Et où est Clarke ?_ " Demanda Tris en se redressant légèrement avant qu'elle ne se stoppe à cause d'un vertige. Elle ne voyait plus rien à part le noir et quelques étoiles et elle eut mal à la tête.

-" _Ho doucement._ " Dit Raven en saisissant la jeune fille pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe. " _Je vais bien et Clarke va bien aussi elle est en bas._ " Une fois le vertige dissipé la brune regarda en bas pour voir Clarke lui sourire. " _Tu te sens capable de descendre ?_ " Tris hocha la tête et Raven commença à redescendre tout en assurant la sécurité de la plus jeune. Une fois les deux ayant les pieds bien sur terre Raven saisit Tris pour la serrer fort dans ses bras. " _J'ai eu peur de ne pas te revoir fillette._ " Même si la jeune fille avait elle aussi eut une peur bleue pour ses camarades elle décida de la jouer dure.

-" _Bah alors Raven on est sentimentale ?_ " Dit-elle la voix toujours faiblarde. La brune rigola légèrement accompagnée de Clarke.

-" _Qu'est-ce que tu veux fillette il faut croire que je m'attache._ " Répondit Raven en s'écartant et en ébouriffant les cheveux de Tris. Clarke prit à son tour la jeune fille dans ses bras soulagée de la voir saine et sauve.

-" _Ça va ? La créature ne t'as pas retrouvée ?_ " Demanda la blonde.

-" _Oh que si. J'ai rencontré une fille alors que je m'enfuyais dans les bois mais la bête nous a retrouvées et elle ne s'en est pas sortie..._ " Chuchota Tris triste de n'avoir pu être d'aucun secours à cette femme.

-" _On l'a vu. On a entendu un cri et on a cru que c'était toi et puis on est tombées sur le corps de cette jeune femme et on l'a enterrée._ " Dit Raven et Tris fut contente que ses amies est fait cela.

-" _Et puis après j'ai continué à m'enfuir et quand j'ai cru que c'était fichu j'ai vu cet arbre et j'ai grimpé dedans._ "

-" _Joli coup._ " Dit Raven en donnant un léger coup de coude à Tris qui lui sourit.

-" _L'impact ne t'as pas fait trop de mal ?_ " S'inquiéta Clarke qui se rappelait de la violence avec laquelle le corps de Tris avait percuté le tronc.

-" _Ça va dans l'ensemble. J'ai eu énormément de mal à me tenir debout et je ressentais une profonde douleur dans le ventre mais là ça va c'est plus supportable. Je crois que je n'ai rien de casser où de perforer._ "

-" _Ça c'est sur si tu avais quelque chose de casser tu n'aurais pas pu fuir comme tu l'as fait et si tu avais un organe perforer tu ne serais pas en vie donc c'est rassurant._ " Confirma Clarke ce qui rassura les deux brunes face à elle. " _Cependant fait voir ton ventre._ "

La jeune fille releva alors son haut et les deux plus âgées virent un énorme hématome qui commençait à se former sur toute la largeur de ventre de Tris. Raven serra les dents en inspirant.

-" _Ouh... ça doit faire mal._ "

-" _Un peu oui._ " Dit Tris.

-" _Tu risques de souffrir pendant quelques jours voir deux ou trois semaines._ " Dit Clarke en fronçant les sourcils.

-" _Oh c'est rien._ " Rassura Tris du mieux qu'elle put en souriant. Bien que Clarke et Raven aient des doutes concernant l'état de santé de leur amie elles hochèrent la tête. " _Bon on se remet en route ? On ne va pas rester dans le coin plus longtemps._ " Dit la jeune fille brune refusant de s'apitoyer sur son sort.

-" _Oui j'aimerais bien m'éloigner de cet endroit._ " Poursuivit Clarke.

-" _Bon alors on y va._ " Dit Raven. Alors qu'elles commencèrent à marcher, Clarke et la brune remarquèrent que Tris avait encore du mal à se tenir vraiment droite à cause de la douleur qu'engendrait ses hématomes. Elles s'approchèrent alors de la plus jeune et prirent chacune un de ses bras pour le mettre sur leurs épaules et aider ainsi Tris à marcher sans trop d'efforts.

-" _Merci._ " Dit-elle et c'est ainsi que les trois avancèrent dans cette épaisse forêt en espérant ne pas retomber sur des créatures comme celle rencontrée cette nuit.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plu même avec le retard. Bisous !


	34. Chapter 34

Hello tout le monde ! Et oui deux publications dans la semaine miracle ! Non enfait c'est pour me faire un peu pardonner de mes retards et puis pour vous dire que je pars en vacances pendant 15 jours sans internet donc pas de nouveau chapitre la semaine prochaine. Cependant je rentre normalement le 20 donc il y aura nouveau(x) chapitre(s) dans deux semaines. Voilà pour les news mes petits loulous !

Bon sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira parce que j'ai adoré l'écrire ! Merci encore pour vos petits mots vous êtes des zamours !

 **Cyelab:** Ahah oui je l'aime bien Tris d'ailleurs je trouve qu'elle aurait fait un bon personnage dans la série si elle était restée en vie ahah. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant.

 **MlanieElycia:** Ah vraiment ? Je ne pensais pas écrire différemment de d'habitude, enfin ça dépend de mes humeurs ahah, mais si ça te plaît alors c'est l'essentiel ! Ah oui le Clexa... Je sais que ça manque à pas mal de gens ahah mais ça va pas tarder ne t'en fais pas. Merci de ta review !

 **Lkim:** Ahah c'est bon je suis habituée de tes plaintes sur le manque de Clexa mais à mon avis tu ne vas pas te plaindre longtemps ne t'en fais pas *clin d'œil*

Voilà je vous laisse tranquille !

Note: La série ne m'appartient pas.

Note 2: Désolée s'il y a des fautes.

* * *

Lexa se réveilla en sursaut ce matin-là après un cauchemar des plus terrifiants. Bien sûr elle avait déjà eu son lot de mauvais rêves mais celui-ci était plus que réaliste et surtout il concernait une certaine blonde qui détenait le cœur de Lexa. Ces dernières heures la brune n'avait pu penser à autre chose qu'à Clarke. Comment allait-elle ? Elle n'avait pas les réponses et ça l'a tuait littéralement. La blonde pouvait très bien être en parfaite santé comme elle pouvait être blessée ou pire... Cependant cette dernière idée fut chassée du cerveau de Lexa aussi vite qu'elle été apparue.

La brune était restée assise pendant pratiquement toute la journée sur l'un de ses canapés donnant sur son balcon et donc sur la vue imprenable qu'elle avait de la forêt alentour dans l'espoir impossible de veiller sur sa blonde. Lexa ne se savait d'aucune aide pour la femme qu'elle aimait et elle détestait cela. Elle savait que Clarke risquait sa vie à chaque seconde dans ces bois pendant qu'elle était en sécurité dans son palais. Si il n'y avait pas toutes ces règles autour du test des seconds elle aurait été chercher la blonde il y a déjà un bon bout de temps, elle ne l'aurait même pas laissée seule là-bas. Si Lexa avait le choix elle s'en irait de Polis pour passer enfin des jours calmes avec Clarke sans l'ombre de l'Ice Nation ni de toutes ces obligations qui venaient avec le rôle de Heda.

Bien sûr elle adorait le fait de commander son peuple et de le garder mais la jeune fille en elle rêvait de ne se préoccuper que de son cœur et de qui il aimait. Elle avait déjà eu un avant-goût de cela avec Costia mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'elle vivait avec Clarke. Elle savait que la blonde serait la seule dont elle tomberait amoureuse à présent et la savoir en danger, seule dans ces bois, lui glaçait le sang. La dernière image qu'elle avait de la blonde c'était son petit corps replié sur lui-même et de son regard la suppliant presque de rester avec elle. Les larmes lui montèrent à cette pensée. Elle ne lui avait même pas adressé un sourire ou un regard chaleureux... Les règles de ce test ne lui interdisaient pourtant pas de se montrer douce avec Clarke mais non elle en avait décidé autrement et elle s'en voulait un peu pour cela.

Une fois que les tremblements dus à son cauchemar se calmèrent, elle poussa les fourrures sur le côté afin de se rendre dans la salle de bain où elle se plongea sans aucune hésitation dans le bassin. Elle resta sous l'eau un bon moment pour chasser les images et sons de son mauvais rêve. Elle remonta ensuite à la surface et se positionna sur le côté. Elle savait que son rêve allait la poursuivre toute la journée et les prochains jours jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit cette tignasse blonde s'avancer à nouveau vers elle, car il n'y avait aucune autre issue possible... En tout cas elle se refusait à y penser. Dans son rêve elle regardait Clarke dormir paisiblement contre une racine quand soudain une ombre surgit des ténèbres de la forêt pour y entraîner Clarke. Lexa s'était mise alors à sa poursuite mais le sol semblait se dérober sous ses pieds jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse coincée dans le sol en entendant les cris stridents de la blonde qui l'appelait pour qu'elle vienne la sauver.

Lexa eu la chair de poule en repensant à ce rêve. Cependant elle ne se laissa pas replongée dans cette ambiance et sortit de son bain avant d'aller s'habiller et de quitter sa chambre pour se rendre à la salle d'entraînement où elle comptait bien s'épuiser jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus penser à Clarke. A peine fut-elle rentrée dans la salle que la porte se rouvrit pour laisser y rentrer Abby. La brune sourit en voyant la mère de Clarke car elle lui rappelait cette dernière. C'est donc sans prononcer une parole que Lexa se précipita dans les bras d'Abby qui fut un peu surprise par le geste mais qui serra tout de même la brune fort dans ses bras en souriant.

-" _Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir Lexa._ " Rigola un peu Abby.

-" _Pardon_ " Chuchota Lexa en se retirant doucement de l'étreinte de la plus âgée.

-" _Oh non ne t'excuses pas. Ça va tu as l'air fatiguée ?_ " S'inquiéta la mère de Clarke en constatant les traits tirés de la brune.

-" _Mauvais rêve._ " Admit Lexa.

-" _A propos de Clarke ?_ " Dit Abby même si elle savait très bien la réponse. Elle aussi n'avait pas eu un sommeil de tout repos. La brune hocha la tête. " _Tu veux en parler ?_ " Chuchota Abby.

-" _Je n'arrivais pas à la sauver, je l'entendais hurler mon nom et elle me suppliait de venir l'aider._ " Dit Lexa tout en tournant le dos à Abby et en se dirigeant vers les armes pour faire semblant d'être occupée et ainsi cacher ses larmes à son aînée. Cependant Abby avait bien remarqué la voix cassée de Lexa et s'approcha pour se retrouver juste derrière la brune.

-" _Elle va très bien se débrouiller._ " Chuchota Abby pour réconforter Lexa et cette dernière se retourna ne cachant plus ses larmes.

-" _On ne peut pas le savoir ça ! Si ça se trouve elle est blessée et elle ne peut plus se déplacer ! Si ça se trouve elle s'est fait attaquer cette nuit ! Si ça se trouve elle est..._ " Lexa ne put terminer sa phrase car ses larmes la submergèrent et elle se laissa glisser au sol en sanglotant. Abby s'assit à côté de la brune et passa son bras droit autour de ses épaules.

-" _Je le sais car c'est toi qui l'a entraînée. C'est toi qui lui a appris à réfléchir et à se battre pour sauver sa vie. En plus de ça elle est terriblement amoureuse de toi et je t'assure que ça peut pousser n'importe qui à aller au-delà de ses limites. Je le sais car je crois en elle, en sa force et à l'entraînement que tu lui as donné._ "

Abby chercha des yeux le regard de Lexa qui finit par lever ses yeux pour regarder à nouveau la mère de Clarke. Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais une nouvelle vague de larmes arriva, son visage se tordit et un gémissement sortit de sa gorge alors qu'elle se plongea dans les bras d'Abby qui plaça son bras gauche sur la cuisse de Lexa. La mère de Clarke se mit elle aussi à pleurer en voyant l'état de détresse dans lequel était plongé Lexa. C'était la première fois que la brune se laissait aller comme ça avec quelqu'un autre qu'Anya. Abby caressa tendrement les cheveux de Lexa pour calmer ses sanglots qui résonnaient dans la pièce.

-" _Chuuut... ça va aller ma belle... chuuut..._ " Chuchota doucement Abby en serrant la brune aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait dans ses bras.

De leur côté, Clarke, Raven et Tris continuaient de marcher telles des fantômes au creux des bois. Elles essayaient à leur façon d'oublier ce qu'elles venaient de vivre cette nuit mais les images ne cessaient de revenir en puissance. Chaque bruit, craquement, souffle étaient étudiés par les trois qui avaient constamment peur à présent. Clarke quant à elle était plus que terrifiée, elle qui avait déjà peur avant que la créature ne vienne les attaquer était à présent dans un état terreur absolue. Elle voulait plus que tout penser à autre chose mais plus elle essayait moins ça fonctionnait. Cependant lorsqu'elle se mit à penser à Lexa c'est comme si le monde extérieur n'existait plus. Elle voyait la brune allongée dans leur lit, les cheveux relâchés, les fourrures lui caressant doucement la peau. Elle était tellement belle. Clarke pouvait limite sentir le corps de sa brune. Elle imaginait ce que Lexa pouvait bien faire de ses journées, si elle les passait à s'entraîner ou à penser à elle ? Si elle passait du temps avec sa mère qui devait être plus qu'inquiète pour elle. Clarke espérait que Lexa ne soit pas trop préoccupée par sa situation, elle ne voulait pas que celle-ci passe son temps à s'inquiéter même si elle savait très bien que c'était ce que Lexa ferait. Sa future femme... Son ventre se remplit de papillons à cette pensée. Cela lui remonta le moral car elle savait qu'en plus de réaliser son rêve, réussir le test lui permettra de pouvoir vivre sa relation avec Lexa au grand jour et de devenir sa femme. Alors elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas tenir compte de sa peur, elle devait passer outre et revenir au palais auprès de la brune et de sa mère. C'était son seul objectif et elle ne devait pas laisser une phobie d'enfance ni des créatures l'empêcher d'atteindre son but. Il restait quatre jours pour atteindre le palais et elle allait réussir.

La journée passa assez vite même si aucune des trois ne prononcèrent un seul mot jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'arrêtent pour la nuit. Elles s'étaient arrêtées un moment pour manger les quelques fruits qu'elles avaient trouvés sur le chemin et boire de l'eau qui était restée coincée entre les grandes feuilles d'arbres. Le temps était beaucoup moins humide et froid que la veille ce qui permit à leurs vêtements de sécher un petit peu et elles réussirent à allumer un feu. Elles s'étaient servies d'une longue pierre plate qui était encrée dans le sol pour poser différents petits morceaux de bois secs, des écorces et un nid d'oiseau vide. Elles s'étaient ensuite servies de deux grosses pierres pour créer une étincelle qui, après plusieurs minutes où la tension était à son comble, fit jaillir une flamme. Après cet affreux jeu de patience pour allumer ce feu, les trois se posèrent au plus près des flammes sans pour autant se brûler. Cette chaleur et cette lumière leur fit un bien fou tant au niveau moral qu'au niveau physique. Elles discutèrent de tout et de rien, l'ambiance était assez légère. Elles se partagèrent le seul fruit qui leur restait puis s'allongèrent en essayant de trouver la position la plus agréable pour s'endormir. Une fois cela fait le silence gagna du terrain alors que les trois regardèrent paisiblement le ciel sombre qui était pour une fois dégagé et non cacher par les immenses arbres.

-" _Ça va ton ventre Tris ?_ " Demanda tout de même Clarke qui n'avait quasiment pas entendu la jeune fille de la journée.

-" _Ça peut aller on va dire. Je pense que je commence à être habituée à la douleur car je ne la sens quasiment plus à part quand vraiment je veux m'étirer._ "

-" _T'es une dure à cuire c'est pour ça._ " Rigola Raven.

-" _Ah bah oui qu'est-ce que tu veux._ " Poursuivit Tris.

-" _C'est plutôt une bonne chose car à mon avis demain il faudrait qu'on se remette à courir._ " Remarqua Raven.

-" _C'est sûr qu'aujourd'hui on était un peu à la ramasse même si je trouve qu'on a plutôt assurées malgré la nuit qu'on vient de passer._ " Dit Tris.

-" _C'est vrai qu'on a du mérite. Mais tu es sûre que ça va aller si on recourt demain Tris ?_ " Demanda Clarke

-" _Oui ne t'en fais pas je pense que le sommeil va aider et puis si vraiment ça ne va pas je vous le dirais ne t'inquiète pas._ " Rassura la jeune fille.

C'est sur ses paroles que les trois fermèrent les yeux en profitant du calme qui régnait dans les bois ce soir puis elles tombèrent peu à peu dans un sommeil qui fut le bienvenu. Le lendemain matin arriva bien trop vite au goût des filles qui se réveillèrent non sans difficultés lorsque les premières lueurs du jour arrivèrent. Elles profitèrent des dernières chaleurs que leur procurait leur feu, qui n'était maintenant qu'un tas de braises rouges, tout en émergeant tranquillement. Elles savaient que ce serait la dernière chaleur qu'elles auraient avant un moment car elles avaient remarqué le froid glacial qui s'était levé durant la nuit et la brume épaisse qui s'était formée au niveau des hauteurs des arbres. Il allait probablement neigé et elles n'étaient pas vraiment habillées pour y faire face. La journée et la nuit à venir allait être dure. Elles ne devaient pas rester à leur "camp" très longtemps sous peine d'être atteint d'hypothermie et c'est cela qui les inquiétaient le plus. Elles ne savaient pas comment elles allaient passer la nuit si le froid augmentait, elles n'avaient pas de vêtements très chaud et si elles restaient sur place trop longtemps le froid attaquait trop vite. Elles ne savaient pas comment elles allaient faire mais elles ne gaspillèrent pas plus de temps sur la réflexion car il fallait qu'elles se mettent en route. Et c'est ce qu'elles firent, elles coururent pratiquement toute la journée.

Certes courir par ce froid était une torture pour les filles car le vent s'était levé depuis un bon moment et frappait de plein fouet leurs visages. Lutter contre un tel vent rendait également la course plus dure et la motivation diminuait de plus en plus, d'autant plus que la journée était déjà bien attaquée et que la nuit n'allait pas tarder à faire son apparition. Cependant courir quasiment toute la journée leur avait permis de garder leur corps en activité et d'ainsi se tenir chaud. Les premiers flocons tombèrent sur les chevelures des filles alors qu'elles faisaient face à une très longue pente qu'il fallait monter, elles se dirent qu'elles allaient sûrement trouver un abri pour la nuit soit en montant soit en arrivant en haut. Leur montée était plus que difficile à cause de la neige et du vent, elles ne comptèrent plus le nombre de fois où elles glissèrent. Leurs mains étaient à présent couvertes de différentes coupures qui leur faisaient bien plus mal lorsque le vent glacial leur caressait la peau meurtrie. Elles arrivèrent miraculeusement en haut de cette pente après de longues très longues minutes d'efforts. Elles étaient très haut dans les montagnes, voir en haut du plus haut pic car la vue était entièrement dégagée, elles pouvaient voir les kilomètres et les kilomètres de forêt qui les entourait et aucune civilisation autour. Le vent les frappait alors de plein fouet, passant à travers les tissus de leurs vêtements et attaquant la peau. Elles frissonnaient, claquaient des dents, leurs muscles tremblaient tellement ils étaient contractés et la neige s'agglutinait sur leurs vêtements les mouillant. Leurs jambes les brûlaient à cause de l'effort qu'elles fournissaient depuis le réveil et elles décidèrent de se reposer un moment contre une des énormes roches qui étaient présentes.

Même si elles étaient entrain de geler sur place le silence en haut de cette montagne était tellement agréable que les trois filles s'y abandonnèrent totalement. Ce calme leur faisait énormément de bien et leur vidait la tête de toutes ces images et ces inquiétudes qui s'y accumulaient depuis 3 jours. Elles regardaient ces grandes étendues d'arbres qui se dressaient devant elles et ce ciel grisâtre qui les caressait presque. Ce spectacle était reposant, trop reposant. Elles s'y perdirent et ne se rendirent pas compte que le froid commençait à faire agir sa malice sur elles. Elles ne sentaient plus leurs muscles mais ne le remarquaient pas. La fatigue les gagnait doucement, le silence aidant le froid à les faire sombrer. Elles ne se rendaient pas compte que ce haut de montagne était un piège pour n'importe qui en cette période glaciale de l'année. L'effort fournit pour atteindre ce haut fatiguait les personnes osant s'y aventurer, la vue et le calme les faisant obligatoirement se stopper pour finir par les faire mourir de froid. Et c'est exactement le piège dans lequel Clarke, Raven et Tris étaient tombées la tête la première. Elles ne se rendaient même plus compte du temps qui passait, elles ne faisaient qu'admirer ce ciel et vite, bien trop vite, leur respiration se calmait ainsi que leur rythme cardiaque et les paupières commençaient à se fermer tout doucement. Bien sûr quelques luttes pour garder les yeux ouverts se firent mais la fatigue était bien trop grande pour y arriver et le noir apparu devant leurs yeux. Elles n'étaient plus que trois corps les uns à côté des autres posés contre une grosse pierre en haut d'un pic. Plus que trois points dans ce paysage gigantesque.

La tête de Raven tomba sur le côté heurtant ainsi la roche et par miracle cela permit de la réveiller légèrement. Elle rouvrit doucement les yeux en sentant ce froid qui l'entourait. Son cerveau se remit en marche juste assez pour l'alerter de ce qui était entrain de se produire, l'instinct de survie sûrement. Elle prit alors de grandes inspirations et se secoua la tête violemment de droite à gauche pour se réveiller. Elle grogna en faisant bouger ses bras et ses jambes qui étaient limite devenus des statues de pierre. Elle regarda à ses côtés et vit les visages paisibles de ses camarades puis le paysage et le ciel qui s'était assombri depuis tout à l'heure. Elle savait que la situation était critique. Elle se releva après plusieurs secondes d'efforts et se mit à califourchon sur Clarke. Elle attrapa fermement les épaules de la blonde et la secoua de toutes ses forces.

-" _Clarke ! CLARKE !_ " Cria-t-elle ce qui semblait avoir son effet sur la blonde qui fronça les sourcils. " _Clarke réveilles-toi ! Réveilles-toi !_ " Cette fois Clarke ouvrit très légèrement les yeux. Elle ne vit d'abord rien car sa vision était floue mais les contours du visage de Raven se dessinèrent assez rapidement.

-" _Raven je suis fatiguée._ " Chuchota-t-elle comme une supplique pour que la brune la laisse replonger dans son sommeil. Cependant cette dernière ne vit pas les choses de cette façon et secoua plus fortement la blonde avant de lui donner quelques tapes sur le visage.

-" _Je sais mais tu dois te réveiller ! Clarke ! On est entrain de mourir de froid Clarke ! Réveilles-toi !_ "

Ces mots firent sortir Clarke de sa transe et elle regarda autour d'elle avant de constater qu'elles s'étaient faites piéger en haut de cette montagne. Elles n'avaient rien vu venir et s'étaient simplement laisser bercer vers une hypothermie. Clarke se redressa et se leva petit à petit malgré les plaintes de ses muscles endormis et épuisés. Raven se dirigea ensuite vers Tris pour la réveiller aussi alors que Clarke regardait autour d'elle. La blonde savait qu'elles ne pourraient pas redescendre de cette montagne et de s'abriter du froid avant que la nuit tombe. Il fallait trouver un abri sur ce pic. Elle chercha alors un endroit où elle et ses amies pourraient s'abriter. Au bout de quelques minutes de recherches où elle entendit la voix de Raven hurler après Tris qui semblait bien plus atteinte par l'hypothermie, elle trouva une grosse roche, encore plus grosse que celle où elles s'étaient reposées. Elle en fit le tour et vit qu'il y avait une énorme crevasse assez grande pour accueillir les trois filles et qui n'était pas du tout tournée vers le flan de la montagne qui était frapper de plein fouet par le vent. Cette crevasse était remplie de feuilles mortes et de quelques insectes que la blonde réussit à chasser très facilement. Ce serait parfait pour la nuit, à l'abri du vent et des feuilles mortes pour conserver la chaleur qu'elle espérait récupérer après quelques temps. Elle appela Raven et Tris pour qu'elles viennent la rejoindre et quelques secondes après la brune apparue avec la jeune fille dans les bras qui, bien qu'elle soit réveillée, semblait trop faible pour se déplacer.

-" _Bien trouvé Clarkie._ " Dit Raven qui posa délicatement Tris au sol. " _J'arrive je vais essayer de trouver un peu à manger ça ne pourra que faire du bien._ "

-" _Attends Raven tu es sûre ? Tu es encore en hypothermie même si tu ne le sens peut-être pas. C'est dangereux._ "

-" _Ne t'inquiètes pas Clarke si je sens que je commence à ressentir un malaise je reviens._ "

-" _Je viens avec toi._ " Dit la blonde.

-" _Non Clarke il faut que tu veilles sur Tris elle a été plus impactée que nous regardes là. Ça va aller t'en fais pas si je suis pas de retour d'ici une dizaine de minutes là faudra t'inquiéter._ " Sur ces paroles Raven quitta la crevasse pour s'élancer dans les bois. La blonde se retourna vers Tris qui grelottait.

-" _On a vraiment... été bêtes... de rester contre ce rocher._ " Dit Tris entre deux grelottements.

-" _Ça tu l'as dit._ " Répondit Clarke avec un sourire. " _On a eu de la chance que Raven se soit réveiller et ait réagit._ "

-" _C'est clair... parce que moi... je n'ai rien sentis quand je suis partie._ "

-" _Moi non plus ça a fait un grand rideau noir et puis plus rien._ "

Clarke aida Tris qui voulait rentrer ses bras dans son haut pour se réchauffer avant de recouvrir son corps de feuilles mortes pour conserver la chaleur que la jeune fille allait vite recommencer à produire. Après quelques minutes où Clarke s'était mise à l'entrée de la crevasse pour guetter le retour de son amie, un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand elle vit que Raven revenait. La blonde était déjà entrain d'imaginer mille scénarios différents dans lesquels la brune replongeait dans son état d'hypothermie seule en pleine forêt. Une fois dans la "grotte" Raven révéla sa trouvaille qui n'était que des morceaux de cette mousse immonde qu'elles avaient déjà mangée. Bien que l'idée n'emballait pas Clarke elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de force pour se remettre de sa presque mort. Raven et Clarke commençaient à manger cette gelée immonde que produisait ces mousses et la brune constata que Tris s'était rendormie. Elle alla alors secouer la jeune fille avant de lui tendre un des morceaux de mousse. Cette dernière grogna.

-" _Tu me réveilles pour que je mange cette gelée dégueulasse alors qu'on vient quasiment de mourir de froid. Tu te fous de moi j'espère ?_ "

-" _Non fillette c'est ce qu'il s'appelle une journée de merde alors maintenant tu arrêtes de te plaindre et tu manges. T'as besoin de reprendre des forces parce que cette abri ne suffira pas à nous remettre de notre coup de froid._ "

Raven eut pour toute réponse un autre grognement mais Tris sortit un de ses bras de son haut pour prendre la mousse et manger. A peine les derniers morceaux avalés, Clarke et Raven se couvrirent elles aussi de feuilles et leurs yeux se fermèrent rapidement. Il fallait qu'elles se ressourcent car il ne leur restait plus que 2 jours pour rejoindre le palais, il ne fallait pas perdre de temps demain. Le calme toujours aussi présent en haut de cette montagne plus la fatigue de la journée et de leur presque hypothermie permit aux filles de s'endormir à peine quelques secondes après s'être couchées.

Le sommeil fut plus que réparateur, aucunes d'elles ne s'étaient réveillées une seule fois, aucune bêtes n'étaient venues les déranger. Elles avaient plutôt bien dormis et se réveillèrent avant les premières lueurs du jour. Elles attendirent tout de même qu'il y est assez de lumière pour sortir de la crevasse et de se mettre en route. Elles cherchèrent un moyen de descendre la montagne sans passer par les pentes abruptes qui l'entourait. Elles ne voulaient surtout pas se blesser. Après avoir marché un petit peu dans les bois elles arrivèrent sur une clairière qui avait la même vue dégagée que le flanc de montagne sur lequel elles avaient passées la nuit. Le point du vue n'était pas le même cependant et elles virent des petits nuages de fumée au loin. Elles ne savaient pas à quoi cela correspondait alors elles cherchèrent une roche pour monter dessus et ainsi avoir une hauteur encore plus importante pour voir d'où ces nuages provenaient. Une fois la roche trouvée elles montèrent dessus et virent qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de nuages de fumée pour être la conséquence de la présence d'autres seconds. Après avoir étudié le paysage plus en détail elles virent que la forêt semblait s'arrêter au niveau de ces nuages. Lexa leur avait dit avant le début de cette épreuve qu'il n'y avait aucuns villages qu'elles pourraient rencontrer ce qui ne signifiait qu'une seule chose. Ces amas de fumée au loin était Polis. Elles rigolèrent et eurent les larmes aux yeux en constatant qu'elles étaient proches du but. A la fin de la journée, sauf en cas de problème, elles seraient à la maison. Raven et Clarke allaient retrouver les femmes qu'elles aimaient.

-" _Oh les filles il ne faut pas qu'on perde cette direction._ " Dit Raven.

Les trois réfléchirent un moment au moyen de ne pas se perdre et de se détourner de Polis avant que Clarke ne se rappelle d'un détail. Elle, Bellamy et Octavia allaient tout le temps jouer près de cette rivière qui longeait leurs maisons. Clarke avait même indiqué à Lincoln qu'Octavia y passait le plus clair de son temps s'il voulait la revoir. Son père lui avait expliqué que n'importe quel cour d'eau prenait sa source dans les montagnes. Elle savait à présent comment rejoindre Polis.

-" _Je sais comment on va faire. Venez il faut qu'on trouve une rivière._ " Dit la blonde en descendant du rocher.

-" _Je ne te suis pas très bien là Clarke._ " Dit Raven.

-" _Quand j'habitais dans la capitale j'allais tout le temps jouer dans la rivière qui bordait ma maison, elle longeait tout Polis par le côté et où les rivières commencent ?_ "

-" _Dans les montagnes._ " Sourit Raven qui embrassa la joue de son amie. " _Tu es géniale Clarke._ "

-" _Je sais mais là c'est pas le moment il faut trouver la source._ " Les trois se mirent alors à chercher la source en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour détecter le moindre petit cliquetis indiquant un point d'eau. Après de très longues minutes à ratisser leur environnement dans les moindres recoins Tris appela ses amies.

-" _Elle ressemble à ça ta rivière ?_ " Demanda-t-elle à Clarke qui arrivait en courant. La blonde regarda le cour d'eau et sourit de toutes ses dents.

-" _C'est exactement ça._ "

-" _Super ! Alors maintenant on rentre à la maison j'ai bien l'intention de dormir dans un bon lit douillet enrouler dans les bras de la femme que j'aime._ " S'exclama Raven faisant rire les deux autres.

-" _Moi aussi j'en ai bien l'intention._ " Poursuivit Clarke.

Les trois profitèrent d'être à l'arrêt devant cette fameuse rivière pour boire et se nettoyer un petit peu avant de se mettre en route en suivant scrupuleusement le chemin tracé par ce cour d'eau. Elles étaient tellement excitées par l'idée de rentrer enfin au palais que les pentes, les montées et autres trous où racines qu'elles rencontraient n'avait aucune importance. Voir les fumées de Polis était assez motivant pour que les trois jeunes femmes se dépassent sans compter. Leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre et leurs cerveaux étaient en ébullition. Elles allaient enfin rentrer chez elles. Raven ne pensait qu'au moment où elle pourrait de nouveau serrer Anya dans ses bras. Cette dernière n'avait quasiment pas quitté les pensées de la brune durant ces 4 derniers jours. Elle rêvait d'elle, pensait à elle dans les moments dures ou calmes. Elle ne quittait pas ses pensées. Quant à Clarke, elle était elle aussi plus qu'excitée de retrouver sa mère pour lui raconter toutes ses aventures et plus que tout elle allait retrouver Lexa. Même si elle s'était dit pendant ces derniers jours qu'elle allait revoir bientôt cette brune aux yeux verts, voir les feux de Polis rendait les choses réelles.

Durant plusieurs heures elles longèrent la rivière sans s'arrêter. Elles ne se rendaient même plus compte de la distance énorme qui les séparait de la capitale ni du temps qui passait. Elles avalèrent les kilomètres assez rapidement, la détermination était bien trop importante pour qu'elles se soucient de leurs jambes épuisées par l'effort fournit ces derniers jours. Il devait être le milieu d'après-midi quand elles se stoppèrent en entendant des voix non loin d'elles. Elles se trouvaient en hauteur par rapport à un autre chemin plus petit en contre-bas et au bout d'un moment où elles ralentirent leurs pas pour ne pas faire de bruit elles virent un groupe de personne. Sûrement d'autres seconds s'étaient-elles dit. Cependant ces derniers ne semblaient pas vouloir se rencontrer. En effet cela signifiait que les places commençaient à être chères et personne ne savait si un ou plusieurs autres groupes avaient déjà atteint Polis.

Les trois se cachèrent derrière des arbustes en attendant de voir comment la situation allait évoluée étant donné que les voix commençaient à s'élever. Lorsque les seconds se mirent à s'attaquer mutuellement les trois décidèrent qu'il était préférable qu'elles s'en aillent le plus vite possible. Elles ne voulaient surtout pas recroiser des gens qui seraient prêts à les mettre en pièce pour réussir ce test. Elles sautèrent sur l'autre côté de la rivière pour ne pas être vues et quand les bruits de coups se firent moins entendre elles se mirent à sprinter pour distancer le groupe qui sortirait vainqueur de ce combat. Elles coururent longtemps ayant envie de fuir la "zone à risque" comme l'avait appelée Raven et ce n'est que quand elles tombèrent la tête la première sur le sol qu'elles prirent conscience d'où elles étaient. Il y avait eu une descente plus importante que les autres qu'elles n'avaient pas remarquées. La rivière qui suivait le dessin de la terre s'était donc alors transformer en légère cascade avant de redevenir plate. Clarke reconnu cette petite cascade et elle sourit avant de se relever et de littéralement crier sur ses amies.

-" _On est dans Polis !_ "

-" _Quoi ?_ " Demanda Raven avant de prendre conscience de ce qu'il se trouvait autour d'elle. Il y avait des maisons, des rues et des commerçants. La brune se leva et prit son amie dans les bras avant de la faire tournoyer dans les airs " _On a réussi ! On l'a vraiment fait !_ " Hurla-t-elle dans les oreilles de son amie qui rigola à pleins poumons. Raven se tourna ensuite vers Tris qu'elle fit décoller du sol avant de faire la même chose.

Lorsqu'elles se lâchèrent elles virent une dame assez âgée qui tenait entre ses mains un petit panier et qui les regardait bizarrement. Cette dernière finit par sourire avant de rigoler. Les trois rougirent un petit peu avant de s'excuser et de se mettre à courir dans les rues de Polis en direction du palais. Un garde qui était posté sur le toit d'un des bâtiments du palais et qui était chargé de signaler n'importe quel retour de seconds vit les trois jeunes femmes courir vers le palais. Il se mit alors à courir pour prévenir Heda. Il déboula dans la salle d'entraînement où Lexa était en plein combat avec Anya.

-" _Heda !_ " Lexa tourna alors sa tête vers le garde. " _Il y a un groupe de second en approche du palais._ " Le cœur de Lexa et d'Anya se mit à s'emballer. Elles prièrent pour que les seconds soient Tris, Clarke et Raven. Lexa ne saurait comment elle réagirait si elle voyait que sa belle blonde ne faisait pas partie de ce groupe. Bien qu'elles aient voulu courir à la rencontre de ces seconds en approche, Lexa et Anya savait que Heda ne devait pas avoir ce genre de comportement.

-" _Bien faites les venir ici une fois arrivés._ " Commanda-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

-" _A vos ordres Heda._ " Répondit le garde en quittant la salle, refermant la porte derrière lui. Lexa et Anya ne prononcèrent aucuns mots car elles savaient très bien que la déception pouvait être grande et elles ne voulaient pas s'emballer. Elles se contentèrent alors de fixer cette porte close.

Quand Clarke sut qu'elle allait être emmenée à Lexa, son cœur fit des bonds dans sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait à présent plus essayer de cacher l'immense sourire qu'elle avait sur le visage en sachant que dans quelques secondes elle serait dans les bras de celle qu'elle aimait. Le garde s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle d'entraînement et Clarke retint son souffle, l'excitation était bien trop grande.

-" _Elles vous attendent._ "

-" _Elles ?_ " Demanda Raven au garde.

-" _Oui elle est avec le général Anya._ "

Ce fut à présent le cœur de Raven qui fit des bonds. Elle réussit quand même à garder un visage neutre en face du gardien qui s'excusa avant de s'en aller pour reprendre son poste. Raven et Clarke se regardèrent et firent un grand sourire avant que la blonde n'ouvre la porte. Lexa et Anya retinrent leur souffle en voyant la poignée se tourner puis la porte s'ouvrir petit à petit. La seule chose que vu Clarke en ouvrant la salle fut sa bien-aimée en tenue légère d'entraînement et toute en sueur. Le sourire qui se dessina sur le visage de Lexa lorsqu'elle constata que c'était Clarke qui venait d'arriver fit fondre le cœur de celle-ci qui n'attendit pas une seconde de plus avant de courir vers la brune. Lexa avait eu le cœur qui s'était stoppé pendant une seconde en voyant la crinière blonde qu'elle connaissait si bien apparaître au fur et à mesure que la porte s'ouvrait. Elle en eu les larmes aux yeux et rejoint Clarke qui courait vers elle. Le choc de leurs deux corps les fit revenir à la vie. Elles pleuraient toutes les deux. Le contact de l'autre était l'oxygène dont elles avaient été privées pendant 4 jours. Elles s'écartèrent légèrement pour pouvoir se regarder dans les yeux et ce fut comme si elles purent regarder dans l'âme de l'autre. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baiser violent rempli du désespoir et du manque qui n'avait cessé d'augmenter depuis l'instant où elles s'étaient quittées. Ce fut tellement bon de sentir l'autre contre soi. Elles restèrent de longues minutes dans les bras l'une de l'autre, alternant baisers et caresses, profitant du fait qu'elles soient toutes les deux-là. Après un moment elles se détachèrent pour voir qu'Anya et Raven étaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre entrain de s'embrasser tendrement face à une Tris qui ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre. Les deux se détachèrent enfin et Anya prit son second dans ses bras heureuse de voir qu'elle n'avait rien.

-" _Ça va tu n'as rien ? Tu n'as pas fait de mauvaises rencontres ? Tu as mangé ? Tu as soif ? Est-ce que tu as dormi ?_ " Bombarda Lexa devant une Clarke qui rigola légèrement en voyant l'inquiétude de sa compagne. En effet Lexa s'inquiétait car elle voyait les nombreuses coupures présentes sur le visage et les mains de Clarke.

-" _Je vais bien Lexa c'est juste superficiel._ " Rassura la blonde et Lexa sourit même si son inquiétude était toujours présente.

-" _Vous n'avez pas eu trop de problèmes ?_ " Demanda Anya aux trois.

-" _On ne peut pas attendre demain pour les questions ? Parce que là je ne pense pas que nos jambes vont nous soutenir très longtemps, je rêve de me laver, d'être enfin au calme et de dormir._ " Répondit Raven. " _Ne le prenez pas mal les filles je vous adore mais là j'en peux plus de vous voir._ " Rigola la brune ce qui fit rire le reste.

-" _Tu as raison Raven on vous bombardera de questions demain, vous devez être épuisées._ " Répondit Lexa qui voyait l'état de fatigue émotionnel et physique dans lequel étaient les trois jeunes femmes. Elle savait ce que ce test demandait en énergie et malgré sa curiosité elle décida de reporter ses questions au lendemain matin. " _En revanche demain vous allez à l'infirmerie pour vous faire examiner on ne sait jamais._ " Ordonna Lexa avant de saisir la main de Clarke et la conduire à toute vitesse dans leur chambre.

Elle conduit sa blonde jusqu'à la salle de bain avant de la déshabiller lentement et d'enlever elle aussi ses vêtements. Lexa porta Clarke qui rigola pour la plonger délicatement dans bain. La blonde gémit à la première sensation de confort qu'elle ressentait depuis quelques jours. L'eau lui fit un bien fou et le fait d'avoir son dos coller à la poitrine de Lexa était tout aussi relaxant. La brune caressait de ses mains toute la peau qu'elle pouvait trouver comme pour se remémorer ce corps qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur. Lexa en profita pour déposer de tendres baisers sur la nuque de sa blonde qui ferma les yeux en donnant plus d'accès aux lèvres sulfureuses de sa bien-aimée. Elles sortirent du bain après plus d'une heure et Lexa les sécha doucement, Clarke étant plus qu'heureuse de se laisser porter par les tendres actions de la brune. Elles se retrouvèrent bien vite nues dans le lit. La blonde gémit en sentant le confort du lit qui apaisait son dos meurtri par toutes ces montées, ces chutes, ces créatures et ce stress. La douceur des fourrures et la chaleur qu'elle ressentait après tous ces jours de froid la plongèrent dans un petit cocon où rien d'autre n'existait à part ce lit et la femme merveilleuse qui était à ses côtés.

Clarke alla se coller au corps brûlant de Lexa et les deux gémirent en retrouvant cette sensation que procurait le contact de leurs peaux nues. La blonde trouva refuge dans le cou de la brune pour se bercer dans le doux parfum de cette dernière. Lexa, elle, caressait le dos de Clarke tout en déposant de doux baisés sur sa tempe et ses joues. La blonde se redressa avant d'embrasser passionnément sa compagne et de se mettre sur elle. Elle caressa toute la peau qui tombait sous ses doigts. Leurs langues se mélangèrent et des gémissements se firent vite entendre. Lexa finit par basculer Clarke sur le côté pour venir se placer au-dessus d'elle, le corps entre les jambes de sa blonde. Leur baiser redoubla d'intensité et Clarke murmura.

-" _Tu m'as tellement manquée Lexa._ " La brune lui mordilla l'oreille avant de murmurer dans son oreille.

-" _Tu m'as trop manquée Clarke. Je t'aime tellement._ " La blonde frissonna à ces paroles.

-" _Je t'aime aussi._ " Répondit Clarke.

Aucunes autres paroles ne furent prononcées. Elles profitaient du fait d'avoir retrouvé l'autre et de pouvoir l'embrasser et la caresser. C'est après avoir succombé à leur désir et s'être fait passionnément l'amour que Clarke sombra dans un profond sommeil, complètement épuisée. Lexa, peu de temps après avoir caresser tendrement les cheveux de la blonde en la contemplant, rejoignit Clarke dans le monde des rêves.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Bye bye à dans 15 jours !


	35. Chapter 35

Hello tout le monde. Je suis désolée de mon retard, je vous avais dit que je posterais la semaine dernière mais je n'ai pas pu, mes vacances ne se sont pas vraiment bien passées j'ai dû prendre le train en urgence et après m'occuper de situations un peu délicate et fatigantes au niveau moral ducoup je n'avais pas du tout le temps d'écrire... enfin bref désolée du retard et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Merci encore une fois pour tous vos petits mots ça me fais toujours autant plaisir.

 **Lkim:** Ahah et oui le retour du clexa !

 **MissHarpie:** Merci pour tes reviews, elles me font toujours autant plaisir. Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours autant.

 **Cyelab:** Je suis contente que la fic te plaise toujours et que tu aies apprécié les retrouvailles. Je crois qu'elles étaient attendues avec impatience. Merci de ta review !

 **Little Monkey Fanfic:** Et oui enfin les retrouvailles !

Note: La série ne m'appartient pas.

Note 2: Désolée s'il y a des fautes.

* * *

Le lendemain matin fut comme un rêve pour Clarke et Lexa. Elles n'avaient été séparées que quelques jours mais ça leur avaient paru être une éternité. Alors se retrouver dans les bras l'une de l'autre, se réveiller avec les cheveux de l'autre sur le visage et la chaleur de leurs corps entremêlés les rendaient plus qu'heureuses. C'était une matinée paisible, le calme régnait dans la chambre alors que les deux jeunes femmes se réveillaient tout doucement. Lexa sourit en voyant cette crinière blonde éparpillée un peu partout sur elle. La brune passa ses doigts fins dans ces mèches dorées et elle put entendre Clarke gémir. Lexa essaya de contrôler son cœur qui se serait beaucoup trop à la vue des différentes coupures et bleus qui parsemaient le corps de sa belle, preuve de ces derniers jours d'aventure.

-" _Je suis tellement bien dans tes bras._ " Murmura la blonde.

-" _Et moi je suis heureuse de t'y revoir._ " Répondit Lexa, les lèvres appuyées sur le haut du crâne de Clarke.

Cette dernière se redressa pour venir déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Lexa qui gémit au contact.

-" _Si tu savais à quel point ça m'a manqué._ " Souffla Clarke avant de retourner aux lèvres charnues de la brune.

-" _Je t'ai manquée ?_ " Taquina Lexa en s'écartant.

-" _A chaque minute... J'avais du mal à dormir sans tes bras, je me demandais ce que tu faisais, si je te manquais, ce que tu aurais fait dans telle ou telle situation..._ "

-" _Pourquoi ? Tu aurais eu besoin de mes conseils ?_ "

-" _J'avoue que des fois ça m'aurait bien été utile d'au moins avoir ta présence à mes côtés pour me rassurer._ " Lexa hésita quelques secondes avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis la veille.

-" _Dis-moi Clarke... Est-ce que tu as fait des mauvaises rencontres pendant ton périple ?_ "

La blonde inspira profondément en repensant à cette créature qui les avait attaquées durant la nuit, à la fille qu'elles avaient enterrée... Ces images revenaient à toute vitesse dans son esprit. La peur qu'elle avait pu ressentir, la douleur de ses jambes qui avaient eu du mal à suivre la course effrénée qu'elle avait eu à travers les bois, la sensation des branches et racines rentrant dans sa peau... Tout cela revenait d'un seul coup dans la tête de Clarke qui ferma les yeux pour ne pas se sentir nauséeuse quand l'image du corps de cette jeune femme déchiquetée revint devant ses yeux. La belle blonde inspira profondément avant de regarder de nouveau Lexa.

-" _Oui... Une en particulier..._ " Lexa sentait la tension qui habitait la blonde et se sentit mal d'être aussi curieuse.

-" _Écoutes Clarke je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise où te faire repenser à des moments difficiles que tu as pu vivre dans cette forêt... C'est juste que je suis curieuse je pense que tu peux le comprendre mais je ne veux pas te forcer à m'en parler et je respecterais ton choix si tu ne souhaites pas m'en faire part._ " Clarke déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Lexa pour la stopper dans son monologue.

-" _Ça va Lexa... C'est juste que j'ai été dans une bulle depuis que j'ai retrouvé tes bras mais il faut que je fasse face à la réalité des choses et ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas t'en parler, c'est juste que ça va être dur car j'ai été vraiment terrifiée..._ "

-" _Je comprends tout à fait Clarke et ce sera quand tu le souhaites_." La blonde se redressa de nouveau et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-" _Merci Lexa..._ " Pour toute réponse cette dernière caressa son visage de sa main droite. Elles restèrent de longues minutes dans un silence confortable où leurs mains caressèrent tendrement la peau de l'autre avant que Clarke ne se mette à parler.

-" _C'était le premier soir, on allait aller dormir quand on a entendu une sorte de rugissement sortir des profondeurs des bois, il était tellement puissant que le sol à trembler ainsi que nos corps. Soudain une grande créature est sortie du noir et nous regardait comme des gros morceaux de viande. Raven avait très calmement pris des couteaux et les a lancés dans ses yeux avant qu'on se mette à courir. Nous sommes tombées lorsqu'une pente est arrivée devant nous. Je ne sais pas encore par quel miracle je suis parvenue en bas sans mettre pris d'arbre ou même fendu le crâne contre une pierre. Cependant Tris a rencontré un tronc et nous ne l'avons plus revu, nous sommes allées nous cacher dans un rocher avec Raven. Nous sommes restées cachées un long moment car la bête était juste à l'extérieur de la pierre, on pouvait l'entendre arrivée vers la roche où nous étions. Elle nous a cherchées de son doigt, il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, si la roche n'avait pas été aussi profonde cette bête m'aurait attrapée et traînée dehors. J'avais tellement peur Lexa._ " La brune serra ses bras le plus fort qu'elle put autour de la blonde pour éviter que celle-ci ne se sente en danger en repensant à cette nuit.

" _Mon cœur battait tellement fort que j'avais peur que cette créature l'entende. Finalement elle s'en est allée et nous avons pu quitter la roche avec Raven. On ne savait pas où pouvait être Tris, la créature pouvait tombée sur elle. Nous étions paniquées à l'idée de ne pas la retrouvée vivante. On a entendu un cri et quand nous sommes arrivées..._ " Clarke se coupa dans sa phrase alors que la nausée qu'elle ressentait tout à l'heure revenait à nouveau prendre possession de son corps. Lexa était pendue aux lèvres de la blonde car elle voyait que cette dernière s'était tendue d'un seul coup. Qu'avait-t-elle pu voir qui puisse la mettre dans cet état-là ? " _Quand nous sommes arrivées ce n'était pas Tris l'auteur de ce cri mais une autre second qui avait trouvée Tris un peu plus tôt alors que ses camarades avaient été tués par la bête... Tris a réussi à s'en aller mais cette jeune femme n'a pas eu cette chance... elle était... elle était quasiment entièrement éventrée Lexa..._ "

Clarke fondit en larmes car ce souvenir était particulièrement violent pour elle qui n'avait jamais été exposée à autant de sang et encore moins à ce genre de vision. Le sang de Lexa se glaça en écoutant le récit de Clarke. Certes il y avait eu des morts parmi les seconds à cause de cette épreuve mais c'était généralement des morts dues au froid, à la déshydratation où encore à des chutes dans des ravins mais jamais à cause d'attaques. La zone de l'épreuve était justement choisie pour que les seconds ne rencontrent pas d'animaux trop sauvages, ils ne se trouvaient pas dans cette zone. Lexa trouvait cela extrêmement étrange qu'une telle attaque ai pu se produire et que plusieurs seconds soient morts. Alors certes lors de la présentation de l'épreuve ils prévenaient les seconds qu'ils pouvaient se faire attaquer par des animaux, mais c'était seulement pour les effrayer et qu'ils soient encore plus sur leur garde, ses lieutenants s'assuraient durant des mois à l'avance qu'aucune bête féroce ne se trouve dans cette zone. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était produit... A moins que... Que quelqu'un est fait placer cette bête exprès lors de cette épreuve... Mais dans quel but ? Pourquoi faire cela ? Et surtout pourquoi le faire pendant l'épreuve des seconds ? Est-ce que quelqu'un était visé ? Ou est-ce que c'était seulement parce que quelqu'un trouverait cela amusant ? Ces questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Lexa alors qu'elle serrait Clarke dans ses bras. Cette épreuve n'était connue que par elle-même et ses généraux... Alors si cet acte était volontaire qui aurait bien pu savoir que c'était à ce moment-là qu'il fallait faire venir cette bête ? Et surtout dans quel but ? Est-ce qu'un message avait voulu être transmis à travers cet acte ? Le but de cette attaque était-il de tuer un seul des seconds ou de tous les décimés ? Les seconds étaient ce qui devaient devenir de nouveaux guerriers alors s'en prendre à eux c'était s'assurer qu'il y est moins de guerriers au palais et dans les rangs de Heda... Le cerveau de Lexa tournait à plein régime mais elle stoppa ses mécanismes quand Clarke se redressa et qu'elle poursuivit son récit.

-" _On l'a enterrée avec Raven près de cette pente... Lexa tu ne pourrais pas demander à ce que tes gardes aillent chercher son corps ? Et aussi ceux de ses camarades mais je ne sais pas où ils sont._ "

-" _Bien sûr Clarke bien sûr._ " Répondit Lexa qui était attristée par l'impact que cette nuit avait eu sur sa compagne. Elle pensait également à ce qui était arrivée à cette jeune fille, à la détresse qu'elle avait bien pu ressentir lors de ces derniers instants... et les autres... Lexa demanderait à ces gardes de fouiller la zone à la recherche des corps dès qu'elle quitterait sa chambre.

-" _Après qu'on l'est enterrée on s'est endormi et on a recherché Tris le lendemain. On a fini par l'a trouvée perchée sur un arbre. Elle avait réussi à échapper à cette bête, elle n'a eu que d'importants hématomes dus à sa rencontre avec l'arbre mais elle a pu continuer et puis voilà nous avons fini par arriver ici._ " Lexa sentait que Clarke avait volontairement raccourci son histoire. La blonde regarda Lexa dans les yeux et comprit que cette dernière savait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Clarke n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire part de l'inattention qui avait failli lui coûter la vie à elle et à ses deux comparses. Cependant devant le regard un peu insistant de Lexa, la blonde soupira et recommença à parler. " _On a failli mourir d'hypothermie en haut d'une falaise._ " Admit Clarke à voix basse. Lexa se redressa d'un seul coup, quittant les bras de la blonde pour se mettre à califourchon sur ses genoux. La brune prit en coupe le visage de Clarke.

-" _Comment ça ? Tu vas bien ? Enfin je veux dire tu n'as pas eu d'effets secondaires ou des choses dans le genre ?_ "

-" _Non non Lexa je... On a fait l'erreur de se reposer au mauvais endroit et on s'est faites piéger._ "

-" _Clarke je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes..._ "

-" _On étaient épuisées... On venait de retrouver Tris après cette nuit avec la bête et on avait passées la journée à courir on était à bout de force. On venait de grimper et on est tombées sur une vue magnifique. On s'est arrêtée pour ce qui devait être quelques secondes histoire de reposer nos jambes et qu'elles ne nous brûlent plus mais on s'est laissée subjuguées par ce qui était devant nos yeux. Le vent glacial nous frappait de plein fouet et très vite on n'arrivait plus à penser et le temps s'écoulait sans que nous nous en rendions compte. Très vite je n'ai plus rien sentit, j'étais juste là... à regarder le paysage et mes yeux se fermaient, j'avais sommeil et puis ça a été le noir complet. Je ne sais pas au bout de combien de temps j'ai sentis Raven me secouée dans tous les sens en me disant que nous étions entrain de nous laisser mourir en haut de cette falaise. J'ai vite reprit mes esprits et au bout de quelques minutes de lutte pour remettre mes muscles en action j'ai réussi à me lever et nous avons été nous mettre à l'abri bien que Tris ait été bien plus impactée que nous par le froid. Le lendemain matin nous avons réussi à trouver un ruisseau qui nous a conduit jusqu'à Polis._ "

Lexa sentait son sang bouillir. Elle aurait pu perdre Clarke... Anya aurait pu perdre Raven et son second à cause d'une faute aussi stupide que celle que les trois jeunes femmes avaient commise. Elle avait pourtant parlé à Clarke, un soir où elles étaient confortablement installées dans les bras l'une de l'autre, des choses qu'elle avait pu vivre pendant les différentes batailles qu'elle avait pu vivre. Elle lui avait parlé du nombre important de soldats qu'elle avait perdu par leur faute d'attention qui les avaient fait mourir de froid. Elle avait prévenu Clarke que c'était l'un des plus grands dangers. Elle lui avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas rester immobile lors d'une grande période de froid, que cet ennemi sournois pouvait piéger n'importe qui même les plus prudents. Et là le fait que la blonde lui annonce qu'elle avait failli la perdre à cause de cette erreur aussi simple la mettait en colère. Elle imaginait son cœur en mille morceaux lorsque les corps des trois auraient été ramenés. Elle imaginait voir le corps immobile et congelé de sa bien-aimée, devoir aller annoncer à Abby que sa fille était morte. Tout ça à cause de ce danger contre lequel elle l'avait mise en garde maintes fois. Elle imaginait Anya complètement bousillée par la mort de sa compagne et d'un autre de ses seconds, la tristesse d'Abby et elle, essayé de continuer à vivre tout en cachant le réel impact de la mort de son second envers son peuple.

-" _Clarke tu te rends compte de l'imprudence énorme dont vous avez fait preuve ? Vous vous êtes intentionnellement placée en haut d'une falaise et donc en impact direct avec un vent glacial mais en plus de ça vous vous êtes assises et vous avez attendu ?! Clarke je t'avais parlé du nombre de morts qu'on avait eu à cause du froid ! Je t'ai mise en garde face à ce type de temps !_ " Clarke voyait que sa compagne était hors d'elle et elle essayait de calmer les choses.

-" _Je sais Lexa mais je suis là maintenant. Tout va bien._ "

-" _Non Clarke tout ne va pas bien ! Et si Raven ne s'était pas réveillée hein ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait moi ?! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais moi sans toi ?! Et ta mère ?! J'aurais dû lui annoncer que sa fille était morte ! Et Anya ?! Elle aurait dû perdre la femme qu'elle aimait et un autre de ses seconds c'est ça ?! Alors non Clarke ça ne va pas ! Je t'ai prévenu, je t'ai expliqué le danger plus d'une fois mais tu as quand même été assez inconsciente pour te laisser toi et tes deux amies mourir de froid sur cette montagne ! Alors non ça ne va pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait fait sans vous hein ?! Tu m'aurais laissée toute seule ! Non ça ne va pas Clarke !_ "

Lexa fondit en larmes et mit sa tête entre ses mains. Clarke était sans voix et les larmes aux yeux, elle n'imaginait pas l'impact que sa révélation aurait sur la brune et elle s'en voulut. C'est vrai qu'elle savait le danger qu'il y avait et avait quand même laissé ses amies et elle-même courir ce risque et elles avaient failli perdre la vie. C'est vrai... et si Raven ne se serait pas réveillée ? Cette question hantait à présent l'esprit de la blonde. Elle aurait laissé sa mère et Lexa seules, elle les aurait laissées ainsi à pleurer sa mort plus que stupide. Anya aurait été dévastée... Lexa... Lexa aurait fait revenir ses anciens démons et semer la terreur parmi son peuple tout en essayant de gérer la mort de celle qui avait volé son cœur. Tout cela ce serait produit à cause de quelque chose qu'elle savait et qu'elle aurait pu éviter. Elle aurait été la raison de la mort de deux de ses amis et de la destruction de la vie de trois autre personnes... Elle s'en voulait... Elle se sentait mal et voir Lexa dans cet état-là la rendait presque malade.

-" _Lexa...je...je suis désolée..._ " Sanglota la blonde.

-" _Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas te perdre Clarke... Tu ne peux pas mettre ta vie en jeu comme ça alors que tu savais ce que tu risquais... Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi Clarke. Je préfères mourir que de vivre dans un monde où tu n'existes plus._ " Dit Lexa alors que ses joues étaient à présent inondées de larmes. Ces mots firent redoubler les pleurs de Clarke qui serra sa compagne de toutes ses forces.

-" _Je suis désolée Lexa... Je suis désolée... Je ne ferais plus jamais cette erreur... Plus jamais Lexa..._ " Elle ne pouvait pas dire grand-chose d'autre parce que Lexa avait entièrement raison. Pour toute réponse Lexa referma à son tour ses bras autour du corps de Clarke. Malgré le fait que leur étreinte leur fit rapidement mal tellement elles se serraient fort elles ne pouvaient pas lâcher l'autre de peur de se le faire arracher. Ce n'est qu'au bout de très longues minutes que Lexa se détacha légèrement.

-" _Tu ne me refais jamais ça Clarke._ " Dit-elle calmement, les larmes ayant arrêté de couler.

-" _Jamais. Je ne veux pas être sans toi._ " Répondit Clarke.

Les deux se rallongèrent tout en se gardant le plus près possible et c'est sans s'en rendre compte qu'elles se rendormirent, les dernières minutes les ayant extrêmement fatiguées psychologiquement. Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard que Lexa se réveilla, les cheveux de la blonde totalement étalés sur son visage. Elle se décala légèrement pour secouer doucement la blonde afin de la réveiller.

-" _Clarke._ " Murmura-t-elle. " _Il faut que tu te réveilles._ "

-" _Mmmm._ " Grogna Clarke toujours endormie. " _Pourquoi ? Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée._ " Dit-elle en commençant à déposer des doux baisers sur le cou de Lexa.

-" _Mmm Clarke bien que j'apprécie grandement ce que tu es entrain de faire il faut que tu te rendes à l'infirmerie pour te faire examiner c'est obligatoire._ "

-" _Pourquoi ? Je me sens très bien je te l'ai dit._ " Dit la blonde résignée.

-" _C'est une étape importante dans le test que tu es entrain de passer. Tous les seconds ayant parvenu à rentrer avant aujourd'hui et dans la journée doivent se faire examiner parce que demain c'est le grand final._ "

-" _Comment ça le grand final ?_ "

-" _Des duos vont être constitués demain et vous aller vous affronter. Tu ne pourras pas tomber sur Raven ou Tris car c'est avec elles que tu as passé la première partie du test alors tu vas devoir affronter un des autres seconds ayant réussi l'épreuve. C'est pour cela que vous devez être examiné, si un des seconds présentent des blessures l'empêchant de pourvoir faire ce combat il est aussitôt éliminé et devra repasser le test avec les nouveaux seconds que mes guerriers vont prendre._ "

-" _C'est à dire que si quelqu'un demain ne réussit pas à gagner son combat il sera lui aussi obliger de repasser le test avec ceux qui n'ont pas réussi la première épreuve et les nouveaux qui vont être formés c'est ça ?_ " Lexa se racla la gorge pas vraiment à l'aise avec l'issu de ce test.

-" _Pas exactement... Enfait ceux qui n'ont pas réussi à passer l'épreuve de la forêt ou ce qui ont des blessures les empêchant de combattre demain resteront second et devront reprendre leur formation. En revanche... ceux qui ont réussi mais qui ne gagne pas leur combat ne pourront pas._ "

-" _Mais pourquoi ?_ "

-" _Déjà ça nous ferait beaucoup trop de seconds a gérer pour mes guerriers et puis le combat de demain est à combat à mort._ " Ce fut comme si un grand coup avait été porté à l'arrière du crâne de la blonde. Un combat à mort ? Elle allait devoir tuer quelqu'un ou mourir demain ? Après le discours que Lexa lui avait fait tout à l'heure sur la peur qu'elle avait de la perdre, elle lui annonçait aussi facilement que demain elle combattra à mort.

-" _Alors quoi ? Tu viens de me déclarer que tu ne pouvais pas vivre sans moi et tu m'as fait culpabiliser sur l'erreur que j'ai faite sur cette montagne mais là ça ne te pose aucun problème de me dire que demain je peux mourir ? Tu te fous pas de moi là Lexa ?!_ "

-" _Non ça ne me pose pas de problème parce que je sais que demain tu vas gagner. Je ne me fais aucuns soucis là-dessus. Ce que tu as fait sur cette montagne était une erreur idiote d'inattention mais au combat tu es plus présente que n'importe qui Clarke. Alors oui je ne me fais pas de soucis parce que c'est moi qui t'es entraînée et je sais ce que tu vaux dans un combat en face à face. Tu as réussi plus d'une fois à me mettre en difficultés, à me désarmer et à me mettre au sol et crois-moi à part Anya tu es la seule à avoir jamais réussi à faire cela. J'ai toute confiance en tes capacités Clarke je sais ce que tu vaux une épée à la main._ " Bien que rassurée par la grande confiance que sa compagne plaçait en elle, Clarke restait bloquée.

-" _Lexa je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir tuer l'un des autres seconds._ " La brune se mit devant la blonde et prit un air sérieux.

-" _Clarke pourquoi as-tu souhaité devenir guerrière en premier lieu ? Tu m'as dit que tu rêvais de ça depuis toute petite alors qu'est-ce qui te fascinait autant ?_ "

-" _J'étais subjuguée par la manière dont ils combattaient, par leur sang-froid et par le fait qu'ils défendaient notre peuple._ "

-" _Et comment tu crois pouvoir défendre ton peuple, défendre ta Heda, ta mère et tes amis si tu n'arrives pas à tuer tes ennemis ? Je sais que c'est dur et crois-moi lors de mon test j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à faire ce geste. C'est normal que tu aies peur de le faire parce qu'ils sont du même peuple que toi. J'ai énormément souffert de devoir tuer tous ces gens attachés à ces poteaux car ils étaient de mon peuple, ils vivaient dans mon palais mais ils avaient choisi l'ennemi. Si tu te retrouves sur un champ de bataille, tu verras que tu n'auras aucun mal à trancher la gorge de tes ennemis car tu le feras pour défendre ton peuple. C'est ce que tu souhaites depuis toujours mais la seule façon que tu as de pouvoir devenir la personne que tu rêves d'être c'est en gagnant ce combat demain._ " Clarke ne répondit rien, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser. " _Ce qui est bien c'est que tu as réussi à rentrer avant le jour limite ce qui va nous permettre de nous entraîner encore un peu avant demain. Allez viens on va à l'infirmerie._ "

C'est ainsi que Clarke se retrouva assise sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie avec Raven et Tris, qui avait l'air assez mal en point ce matin, à côté d'elle. Lexa et Anya s'étaient mises en retrait, discutant toutes les deux d'un air grave. C'est alors que la mère de Clarke arriva avec différents pansements et désinfectants pour soigner leurs nombreuses coupures. Lorsque Abby avait vu arriver sa fille, elle dû refréner son envie d'aller la prendre dans ses bras vu qu'elle n'était pas censée être au courant de ce que sa fille venait de vivre ces derniers jours. Les soigneurs étaient simplement au courant de ce qui allait se passer demain afin de pouvoir soigner les seconds où d'interdire le combat. Elle se contenta alors d'une longue étreinte sans trop d'émotions bien qu'elle soit inquiète par ce que sa fille allait vivre demain. Raven remarqua que Clarke était assez perturbée alors elle lui lança un petit coup de coude.

-" _Hey Clarkie ça va pas ?_ "

-" _Tu sais ce qu'on va devoir faire demain ?_ " Raven fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas l'inquiétude de son amie.

-" _Oui Anya me l'a dit._ "

-" _Et ça ne te fais rien ? Le fait qu'on va devoir tuer l'un des seconds ?_ "

-" _Clarke... Nous allons devenir des guerrières tu sais qu'on va devoir tuer des gens dans l'avenir pas vrai ?_ "

-" _Arh bien sûr que je le sais ça Raven mais je ne pensais pas que je devrais tuer l'un de mon peuple._ "

-" _Je comprends Clarke et ça ne va pas être une tâche facile pour personne mais c'est ce qu'on doit faire pour réaliser ce qu'on souhaite._ "

-" _Je le sais et je rêve d'être guerrière depuis toute petite mais je ne pensais pas que je serais face à ce genre de réalité._ "

-" _Je sais Clarke... Mais tu peux le faire, tu es née pour ça._ "

-" _Je ne sais pas Raven... je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir le faire._ "

-" _Hey regardes-moi Clarke._ " La blonde plongea alors son regard dans celui de son amie.

-" _Tu as déjà réussi à faire bien plus que ça. Tu as tué ton oncle pour protéger ta mère._ " Clarke baissa le regard à ce souvenir, elle n'aimait pas penser à cela. " _Tu l'as fait sans hésitation pour protéger ta mère, tu as planté ton couteau dans sa gorge et crois-moi il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde qui aurait pu faire cela mais toi si. Alors ne te dis pas que tu ne pourras pas le faire parce que ton rêve c'est d'être guerrière pour protéger ton peuple, Heda, tout le monde. Alors ne te laisse pas stopper par une petite insécurité._ "

-" _J'ai toujours su que je tuerais des gens en devenant guerrière Raven et ça ne m'a jamais dérangée parce que je tuerais des ennemis de notre peuple mais là demain nous n'allons pas affronter nos ennemis, ils sont du même peuple que nous._ "

-" _Clarke... Demain ce sera l'un d'eux contre toi. Ce sera l'un des seconds ou toi qui vivra. Ce sera ton ennemi._ "

De son côté Lexa était entrain d'informer Anya de ce que Clarke venait de lui dire concernant cette bête féroce que les trois filles avaient rencontré dans la forêt. Bien sûr Anya savait déjà les grandes lignes car Raven lui avait également fait son récit de son aventure mais elle n'avait pas pensé au fait qu'aucune créature de ce genre ne devait être dans cette zone et que les lieutenants s'en était assuré bien avant.

-" _Mais pourquoi quelqu'un aurait délibérément voulu attaquer les seconds ?_ "

-" _Réfléchis Anya les seconds sont les personnes qui aspirent à devenir les protecteurs du peuple et de Heda. Si tous les seconds auraient été tués il y aurait moins de guerriers parmi les rangs._ "

-" _Ce qui faciliterait grandement l'ennemi en cas d'attaque._ " A cette réponse Anya inspira grandement en réalisant le plan tordu qui se cachait derrière cette créature.

-" _Exactement. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que cette épreuve au contraire de celle de demain n'est connue que par moi et par mes généraux. Alors comment ils pouvaient savoir où ont allaient les emmener et quand ?_ " Quelques secondes de silence passèrent. " _Pike..._ " Soupira Lexa.

-" _De quoi ?_ "

-" _Pike il était l'un de mes généraux et était déjà au courant de l'épreuve et il a surement du en parler à l'Ice Nation._ "

-" _Attends Lexa tu es sûre de ça ?_ "

-" _Anya, qui essaye de prendre ma place par tous les moyens depuis des années ? Leur Reine. Lorsqu'elle avait tous ses espions dans notre palais elle a dû récupérer pas mal d'informations sur comment nous attaquer et me rendre faible. Il y a eu Clarke et le fils d'Indra. Ce n'est pas du tout improbable que Pike lui est parler du test des seconds et qu'elle est décidée de faire en sorte qu'ils n'y en est aucun de nouveaux si elle lançait une attaque au palais._ " Toutes les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place dans la tête d'Anya.

-" _Putain de psychopathe..._ " Soupira-t-elle et Lexa hocha la tête.

-" _Je suis d'accord. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est que si elle ne voulait qu'il n'y est aucun second ou très peu ça veut dire que..._ "

-" _Elle ne va pas tarder à lancer l'attaque..._ " Dit Anya inquiète.

Les deux femmes eurent leur conversation interrompue par Abby qui leur faisait signe. Cette dernière était entrain d'examiner Tris qui était maintenant allongée sur le lit, que Clarke et Raven avait déserté en conséquence. La jeune second était en sueur et tremblait. Anya sentit son cœur s'accélérer et se précipita aux côtés de son second.

-" _Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?_ " Demanda la guerrière à Abby tout en remarquant les énormes hématomes qui avaient pris place sur le corps de son second. " _Et c'est quoi tout ça ?_ " Finit-elle en désignant les bleus.

-" _C'est à cause de ce qui lui est arrivé en percutant l'arbre._ " Répondit Raven et Abby poursuivit.

-" _Je pense que l'impact a été bien plus violent qu'elle n'a dû le sentir. A mon avis ses organes ont été sévèrement touchés et ça n'a pas dû s'arranger en continuant l'épreuve. Je pense qu'elle a dû avoir une petite hémorragie interne qui, par je ne sais quel miracle, a réussi à s'arrêter toute seule mais son corps a quand même subit les dommages. Elle devait être peut-être sous le choc ou trop concentrer sur l'épreuve pour le sentir mais en arrivant ici tout est revenu et son corps a du mal à faire face._ "

-" _Alors ça veut dire quoi ? Elle ne va pas..._ "

-" _Non je ne pense pas qu'elle va mourir Anya mais je dis seulement qu'il va falloir du temps pour que son corps puisse se remettre._ "

-" _Elle ne participera pas à l'épreuve de demain._ " Affirma Lexa tout en passant son regard sur l'ensemble de la salle. Malgré cette triste nouvelle elle était satisfaite de voir que pratiquement tous les seconds étaient arrivés ce matin. L'infirmerie était entièrement remplie et les soigneurs ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Bien sûr d'autres allaient continuer à arriver aujourd'hui et elle était contente que ses ennemis n'aient pas réussi à en tuer beaucoup.

-" _Non. Déjà il faudrait qu'elle arrive à tenir sur ses deux pieds ce qui n'est pas près d'arriver demain et si elle le faisait c'est là qu'elle risquerait de mourir._ " Anya se retourna vers son second et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-" _Ça va aller ne t'en fais pas, je reste avec toi._ " Lui murmura Anya et Tris répondit dans un grognement.

-" _Et pour Clarke et Raven ?_ " Demanda Lexa.

-" _Tout va bien pour elles mis à part quelques coupures qu'elles devront continuer à désinfecter. Je suis désolée mais il faut qu'on s'occupe de Tris._ "

-" _Bien sûr._ " Répondit Lexa en se retournant vers les deux qui semblaient inquiètes pour Tris.

-" _Tout va bien aller pour elle ta mère est un excellent médecin._ " La blonde hocha la tête et elles se firent interrompre par Indra qui était venue chercher Raven.

-" _Le second d'Anya va bien ?_ " Demanda la guerrière en voyant plusieurs soigneurs et Anya aux côtés de Tris.

-" _Elle a des blessures trop importantes pour participer demain et il faut les soigner en urgence._ " Répondit Lexa.

-" _C'est triste._ " Répondit Indra. " _Aller Raven il faut qu'on aille s'entraîner pour que tu bottes les fesses de ton adversaire demain._ " Les deux s'éloignèrent et Lexa tourna son regard vers celui de sa belle blonde.

-" _On devrait y aller nous aussi._ " Clarke hocha la tête pour confirmer et lança un dernier regard attristé vers Tris avant de se diriger vers la salle d'entraînement. Une fois arrivée Clarke se dirigea vers les armes et Lexa remarqua que la blonde était toujours autant perturbée.

-" _Tu es toujours préoccupée à cause de cette histoire de combat ?_ " Lui demanda Lexa.

-" _Non. J'y ai réfléchis et c'est vrai que depuis toute petite je voulais devenir guerrière et j'ai toujours sur que je devrais tuer mes ennemis mais ce qui me dérangeait c'était que les seconds faisaient partis du même peuple que moi. Seulement Raven m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a fait réfléchir. Elle m'a dit que demain ce serait un ennemi que j'aurais devant moi, un ennemi qui chercherait à me tuer également._ "

-" _Elle a raison._ "

-" _Je le sais. C'est pour ça que je compte bien gagner demain._ " Lexa était fière de la réaction de sa compagne. Cette détermination et cette envie de vaincre dans ses yeux était magnifique à voir. La brune s'approcha alors de Clarke et l'embrassa fougueusement avant de s'écarter et d'aller prendre une épée.

-" _Alors montres moi que tu peux gagner._ " Défit Lexa et Clarke prit une épée à son tour avant de s'avancer vers la brune et que le premier coup de lame se fit entendre.

Elles s'entraînèrent toute l'après-midi, les échanges d'épée étaient comme une chorégraphie parfaitement synchronisée entre elles. Même si Lexa était plus que douée au combat et qu'elle avait réussi à battre Clarke à chaque fois, cette dernière l'avait mise à plusieurs reprises en difficulté. La brune, bien que légèrement inquiète quant à l'issu du lendemain avait toute confiance en sa bien-aimée. Le soleil était couché depuis un long moment quand elles rentrèrent dans leur chambre afin de se laver et de se coucher.

-" _Ma mère assistera au combat demain ?_ " Demanda la blonde.

-" _Et bien oui. Demain il y aura moi, tous mes généraux, les mentors de tous les seconds qui seront présents et tous les soigneurs pour s'occuper des corps de ceux qui auront perdu et des éventuelles blessures des vainqueurs._ "

-" _Tu n'es vraiment pas inquiète pour demain ?_ " Demanda Clarke et Lexa serra ses bras autour d'elle.

-" _Il y a toujours un risque que tu tombes sur plus fort que toi mais après ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui je ne le suis que très peu. Tu es forte, courageuse, habile au combat et très intelligente. Il_ _n'y a_ _aucune raison que tu ne gagnes pas demain et je sais que tu vas gagner ce duel._ " Clarke se redressa pour embrasser tendrement sa compagne.

-" _Merci d'avoir autant confiance en moi Lexa._ " Cette dernière sourit avant de lui reprendre les lèvres. " _J'ai juste peur que Raven ne s'en sorte pas. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si elle mourait. Et puis même si tu me rassures avec ce que tu me dis, j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et de te laisser seule, et de laisser ma mère aussi._ "

-" _Clarke, toi Raven et Tris, vous avez les meilleurs guerrières de la ville qui vous ont entraînées. Ce n'est pas pour me venter._ "

-" _Non bien sûr tu ne ferais jamais ça._ " Se moqua Clarke et Lexa rit légèrement.

-" _Hey on ne se moque pas de sa Heda._ " Clarke rit avant de pincer la joue de Lexa. " _Je disais que votre entraînement a été celui que nous avons toutes les trois reçues et tu as vu où nous en sommes aujourd'hui. Donc si je te dis que tout va bien se passer c'est parce que je crois en vos capacités._ "

-" _Je ne veux plus penser à ça._ " Dit Clarke en embrassant le cou de sa compagne. " _Ce soir je veux profiter de toi._ " Et c'est après une longue étreinte que les deux s'endormirent paisiblement, Clarke ayant bien besoin de repos physique et mental pour ce qui l'attendait demain.

Clarke se réveilla avant même les premiers rayons du soleil le lendemain matin. Elle regarda Lexa attentivement, se remémorant chaque trait de son visage du mieux qu'elle put. C'est fou ce qu'elle était magnifique. Clarke se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Aujourd'hui était son jour, le jour où elle ne devait pas échouer ou se tromper. Elle devait être plus concentrée que jamais. Elle se regardait dans un petit miroir qui trônait sur l'un des murs. Elle tentait de chasser de son esprit tout ce qui pourrait la déconcentrer. Elle en devait surtout pas commettre une seule erreur d'inattention comme elle avait pu stupidement le faire sur cette montagne. Elle se remémorait toutes les techniques de combat que ce soit à l'épée ou à mains nues que Lexa lui avait apprises. Après environ une heure à se concentrer, elle traversa doucement la chambre afin de ne pas réveiller la déesse brune encore endormie sur le lit. Elle ouvrit l'armoire dans laquelle se trouvait certains de ses vêtements et une armure que Lexa avait faite faire pour elle. Elle prit également le maquillage noir que mettait Lexa lors de ses apparitions officielles. Lorsqu'elle retourna dans la salle de bain, elle enfila son armure. C'était une armure entièrement noire, très légère bien que très résistante aux chocs. Elle se fit face au miroir, désinfecta les coupures présentes sur son visage et commença à assombrir ses yeux.

* * *

 **Annotation:** J'ai combiné deux choses: Clarke porte l'armure que Lexa avait lors de son combat face à Roan et elle a le maquillage qu'elle portait lors de la cérémonie où elle s'agenouille devant Lexa.

* * *

Lexa se réveilla et vit que Clarke n'était pas là, elle enfila alors un petit haut et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour voir si sa compagne s'y trouvait. Quand elle arriva dans la pièce elle vit le regard froid et le visage fermé. Lexa admirait la jeune femme qui rayonnait de confiance en elle et de courage. Elle vit le maquillage que portait la blonde sur son visage, il était magnifique et les coupures qu'elle avait rajoutait un côté encore plus intimidant. Elle approcha de la blonde, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et déposa ses lèvres sur son cou. Clarke posa ses mains sur les avant-bras de la brune mais ne dit rien.

-" _Ça va Clarke ?_ "

-" _Oui j'essaye de me concentrer au maximum._ "

-" _Tu as raison._ " Lexa fit tourner Clarke et l'embrasse longuement, essayant de faire passer tout son amour dedans, avant de s'écarter. " _Je vais te laisser. Ça va commencer dans environ une heure, tu entendras un clairon sonner et tu devras te rendre dans la salle du trône. Des lieutenants viendront vous chercher._ "

-" _Je t'aime Lexa._ " Dit Clarke en embrassant la brune.

-" _Moi aussi Clarke de tout mon cœur._ " Répondit la brune les larmes aux yeux. Elle récupéra sa peinture car elle allait devoir revêtir ses habits de Heda pour l'occasion et sortit de la pièce laissant Clarke se concentrer.

Clarke eut un petit pincement au cœur en voyant Lexa quitter la salle car même si elle savait que la brune disait la vérité et qu'elle pensait qu'elle gagnerait, Clarke connaissait bien Lexa et savait que la brune était tout de même plus qu'inquiète à l'idée de la perdre. La blonde l'entendait s'habiller en silence et après plusieurs minutes elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir.

Lexa était maintenant habillée et commença à sortir de la chambre le cœur serrer car elle n'arrivait pas à chasser de sa tête l'idée que ce serait peut-être ses derniers moments avec Clarke comme elle avait réussi à la chasser ces derniers jours. Alors qu'elle ouvrit la porte elle vit Abby le regard apeuré la main levée pour toquer.

-" _Abby ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?_ "

-" _Je voulais la voir. Comment elle va ?_ "

-" _Elle est en pleine phase de concentration. Elle essaye de chasser de son esprit tout ce qui pourrait la faire faire une erreur._ "

-" _Je vois... Je peux quand même aller la voir ?_ "

-" _Oui bien sûr. Cependant si elle est distante avec vous c'est normal._ "

-" _Je comprends... et toi ça va ?_ "

-" _J'étais très rassurée ces derniers jours car je sais parfaitement bien ce qu'elle vaut dans un combat mais ce matin je suis en plein doute._ "

-" _C'est normal ma belle._ " Abby prit Lexa dans ses bras. Après quelques secondes elles s'écartèrent.

-" _Je vous attend dans quelques minutes, les généraux et les soigneurs doivent être là avant._ "

-" _Bien sûr j'arrive._ " Lexa hocha la tête avant de sortir non sans tourner une dernière fois son regard vers la porte de la salle où se trouvait sa belle.

Abby rentra dans la salle de bain et elle vit sa fille dans toute sa splendeur. Clarke qui entendit quelqu'un derrière elle se retourna et sourit légèrement quand elle vit sa mère. Cette dernière s'approcha et prit sa fille dans ces bras et Clarke posa sa tête sur son épaule. Après de longues secondes où Abby la serra le plus fort possible elle s'écarta et mis ses mains sur les joues de Clarke.

-" _Ma grande fille._ " Celle-ci lui sourit. " _T'as intérêt à ce que je puisse revenir te voir ce soir tu m'entends._ "

-" _Ne t'en fais pas pour moi maman._ "

Abby embrassa sa fille avant de s'écarter pour sortir. Clarke sentit une boule de stress tomber sur son estomac lorsqu'elle entendit la porte se refermer. Elle était à présent seule. Seule face à ce qui allait se passer aujourd'hui. Après quelques minutes où Clarke regardait son reflet en essayant de résorber son stress elle entendit des clairons signifiant que les combats n'allaient pas tarder à débuter.

Elle inspira profondément et sortit de la chambre. Elle marcha d'un pas décidé jusqu'à la salle du trône qui était quasiment pleine et d'autres continuait à arriver. Plusieurs guerriers les emmenèrent jusqu'à une arène plus qu'immense située en plein cœur du palais. Elle était ronde et faisait plusieurs mètres de diamètre. Elle était entourée par des murs blancs qui n'étaient pas très haut car le soleil frappait en plein sur le sable même si l'air était encore très froid. Il y avait une gigantesque estrade à deux étages et qui s'étalait sur plusieurs mètres à l'opposé de la porte par laquelle les seconds rentraient. Sur le premier étage de l'estrade se trouvait Lexa assis sur un trône magnifique, Anya et Indra à ses côtés suivit par tous ses autres généraux et autres mentors de seconds. Sur le second étage de l'estrade se trouvait le reste des mentors et les soigneurs. Les seconds rentrèrent tranquillement et on leur demanda de se placer contre les murs qui formaient l'arène. Clarke se retrouva ainsi sous l'estrade avec Raven et ne pouvait ainsi apercevoir ni Lexa ni sa mère et elle en fut soulager. Voir leurs regards sur elle alors qu'elle attendrait son tour pour combattre l'aurait déstabilisée. Le silence était de rigueur et même pesant. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit que tous les seconds se dévisageaient et étant donné qu'ils étaient tous en rond aucun ne pouvait se cacher et donc chacun pouvait regarder chacun. Clarke put lire des regards inquiets mais aussi déterminés. Elle voyait des visages fermés, des visages haineux cherchant à étriper les prochains adversaires, des visages sereins comme devait être le sien en ce moment et des visages un peu apeurés et malgré elle, elle se dit que ces personne seraient les premières à tomber. Elle tourna la tête pour regarder Raven qui était juste à côté d'elle et qui faisait partie des personnes au visage déterminé. Celle-ci tourna elle aussi son regard sur Clarke se sentant observer. Elle lui lança un sourire confiant.

-" _On y est Clarke._ " Dit-elle doucement. A ça Clarke lança un hochement de tête.

-" _A tout à l'heure Raven._ " Lui dit la blonde en souriant.

-" _A tout à l'heure Clarke._ " Répondit la brune avec le même sourire.

Les deux se saluèrent en se serrant l'avant-bras avant que le silence ne se fasse de nouveau entendre et que Lexa ne se lève pour commencer son discours.

* * *

Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui j'espère que ça vous a plu ! *croise les doigts* xD.


	36. Chapter 36

Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Bon nouveau petit chapitre, je vous préviens il n'est pas très long mais je n'avais pas trop le cœur à écrire cette semaine... Bref promis je me rattrape pour le prochain !

En attendant ça y'est les combats sont arrivés et j'espère que ça va vous plaire *croise les doigts* parce que je suis assez fière de la manière dont laquelle j'ai décrit les combats par rapport à la première fois que j'en ai écrit un.

Merci encore pour les personnes qui prennent le temps de me laisser une petite review à chaque fois ça motive de fou ! Merci !

 **Lkim:** Exactement !

 **MissHarpie:** Oh merci beaucoup c'est gentil, ça fais super plaisir ! Merci pour ta review bisous !

 **LVASAPOLLI:** Ahah pardon mais c'est nécessaires les épreuves ! Ah je connais ce sentiment. Merci pour ta review ça fais plaisir, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Guest:** Ahah merci ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Aaaah... tu verras pour l'Ice Nation *clin d'œil*

 **Cyelab:** Je suis contente que les retrouvailles et le chapitre t'aient plu ! Et oui un combat à mort rien que ça, mais je ne fais pas les choses à moitié dans ma fic xD ! Merci pour ta review !

Voilà je vous laisse lire.

Note: La série ne m'appartient pas.

Note 2: Désolée s'il y a des fautes

* * *

Lexa avait eu une boule au ventre en voyant la blonde rentrer dans l'arène. Elle la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que cette dernière disparaisse sous l'estrade. La brune fut un peu triste de la perdre de vue mais elle savait que Clarke serait plus concentrée si elle ne voyait ni elle ni sa mère. Elle se recentra sur ce qu'il se passait et regarda devant elle. L'arène était à présent rempli de seconds tous collés aux murs, il devait y en avoir environ deux cents. Un peu moins de la moitié des seconds avait donc échoué à la première épreuve ou étaient trop mal en point pour participer aux combats et bien sûr, il y en avait une vingtaine environ qui n'était pas rentrés... Lexa avait envoyé plusieurs de ces hommes à leur recherche dès l'instant où Clarke lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé et pour le moment il y avait une dizaine de seconds qui avaient été retrouvés déchiquetés. Mais mis à part les personnes que Clarke avait signalées et celles que ses gardes avaient trouvées, la brune ne savait pas encore si les autres seconds manquants étaient morts ou tout simplement pas encore arrivés. Et s'ils s'avéraient être morts eux aussi, est-ce qu'il s'agissait de la créature ou pas ? Lexa fit passer son regard sur les seconds qui se tenaient devant elle et fut contente de voir que bon nombre d'entre eux avait la rage de vaincre qui se dessinait sur leur visage. En revanche elle fut plus attristée par ceux et celles qui n'arrivait pas à cacher leur peur. Et la peur est ce qui leur ferait faire des erreurs. Elle avait vu que Clarke était sereine et déterminée donc elle était rassurée. Le silence se fit lorsqu'elle se leva et elle commença son discours d'entrée.

-" _Bonjour à tous._ " Sa voix résonnait dans toute l'arène ce qui lui provoquait des frissons. " _Si vous êtes ici aujourd'hui c'est parce que vous avez été les plus malins, les plus rapides ou les plus chanceux et que vous avez réussi la première épreuve de ce test. Aujourd'hui vous combattrez à nouveau pour vos vies mais face à un ennemi différent et qui peut être bien plus dangereux que la forêt dans laquelle vous venez de survivre durant plusieurs jours. En effet aujourd'hui vous combattrez certes contre l'un ou l'une de vos camarades mais vous combattrez aussi contre vous-même. Vous combattrez contre vos peurs les plus enfouies et contre vos limites. Si vous tenez à survivre aujourd'hui il va falloir vous surpassez et apprendre à oublier les liens tisser entre vous car si vous combattez contre un de vos ami, l'enjeu sera le même... vous mourrez ou il ou elle mourra. Telle est la dure réalité. Cependant même si vous veniez à mourir aujourd'hui vous pouvez être sûrs d'une chose, c'est que vos proches seront fiers de vous et je serais fière de vous. Je serais fière de vous car vous avez réussi à arriver jusqu'ici. Vous avez bravé la forêt et sans être trop blessé pour pouvoir venir ici aujourd'hui. Je suis cependant attristée car vous auriez dû être plus nombreux devant moi aujourd'hui mais certains de vos camarades n'ont pas réussi à survivre dans la forêt et sont malheureusement morts._ " Des murmures se firent entendre de la part des seconds qui n'étaient pas au courant de cette information. Lexa n'aurait probablement pas dû leur en faire part mais elle tenait à leur dire la vérité. " _En effet une créature féroce qui n'était pas sensée se trouver dans la forêt à attaquer plusieurs seconds dont certains n'ont malheureusement pas pu échapper à cette bête. Nous supposons que quelqu'un a fait rentrer volontairement cette créature dans la forêt dans le but d'attaquer et de tuer le maximum d'entre vous._ " Les murmures repartirent de plus belle face à cette révélation. " _C'est pour cela que je suis heureuse de voir autant d'entre vous devant moi, cela veut dire que les pertes ont été bien limitées comparées à l'ampleur que ça aurait pu prendre. Nous ne savons pas encore qui a pu faire une telle chose ni dans quel but mais nous pensons que cette ou ces personne(s) voulaient qu'il y est le moins de seconds possible à devenir guerrier et ainsi affaiblir nos rangs. C'est pour cela que je suis fière de vous voir devant moi car cela montre que même non guerriers, les jeunes gens de mon peuple sont courageux et peuvent braver leurs peurs. Alors ceux qui gagneront aujourd'hui auront la grande responsabilité et l'honneur de pourvoir protéger notre peuple, notre capitale et les milliers de famille qui vivent sur notre territoire en cas d'attaque. Je compte sur vous et que les meilleurs d'entre vous triomphent._ "

Toutes les personnes dans l'arène acclamèrent Lexa et la volonté des seconds semblaient avoir augmenté. La brune savait que parler de la créature et d'une possible attaque sur leur peuple les motiveraient davantage. Lexa se rassis et les deux premiers seconds furent appelés pour débuter leur combat. Les gestes étaient un peu hésitants au départ puis l'assurance les gagnaient peu à peu et les premières giclées de sang firent leur apparition. Les combats se succédèrent et chacun était différent. En effet certains étaient assez expéditifs alors que d'autres duraient plus longtemps soit parce que les deux adversaires se tournaient autour plus qu'autre chose ou soit parce que les deux seconds étaient forts au combat. Lexa portait de l'intérêt aux combats même si son esprit était entièrement tourné vers Clarke qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir. La brune tourna la tête sur le côté et vit qu'Anya et Indra était dans le même état qu'elle en pensant à Raven mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Plusieurs soigneurs avaient quitté l'estrade, un descendait après chaque combat et avec l'aide d'un garde, ils traînaient le corps du perdant en dehors de l'arène et le vainqueur les suivait pour faire examiner ses blessures, s'il en avait, et ainsi attendre la fin des combats avec les précédents vainqueurs. Alors qu'un des corps se faisait traîner hors de l'arène, l'un des généraux de Lexa qui tenait la liste des duels qu'on lui avait donné juste avant éleva la voix.

-" _Roan contre Raven !_ " Lexa et Anya se regardèrent avant qu'Indra ne s'ajoute.

-" _Elle va s'en sortir._ " Chuchota Lexa aux deux femmes qui hochèrent la tête mais qui étaient toujours inquiètes.

Anya serait le manche de son épée tellement fort que ses doigts étaient blancs. En bas Clarke et Raven s'échangèrent un regard avant que la blonde ne pose sa main discrètement sur la hanche de la brune pour lui apporter son soutien. Raven lui fit un signe de tête et un sourire avant de s'avancer au centre de l'arène le regard fixé sur son adversaire qui s'approchait également. La brune prit une grande inspiration pour calmer son cœur qui s'était emballé à l'entente de son prénom. Raven tourna la tête vers l'estrade et regarda Indra avant de se concentrer sur Anya. Elle lui lança à elle aussi un signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre que tout irait bien pour elle. Anya lui lança un sourire que Raven ne pouvait pas voir de là où elle se trouvait mais qu'elle pouvait deviner. Quand les deux combattants furent finalement face à face, ils sortirent leurs épées en même temps et se jugèrent du regard avant que la voix grave du général de Lexa ne se fit de nouveau entendre.

-" _Prêts ?_ " Demanda-t-il et les deux combattants firent tourner leurs épées entre leurs doigts avant de prendre une position d'attaque.

-" _Que le meilleur gagne._ " Lança Roan à Raven.

-" _T'inquiètes pas c'est prévu._ " Lui répondit la brune avec un sourire et un clin d'œil auquel l'homme ne put que sourire, appréciant ce genre de comportement.

-" _Commencez !_ " Dit l'homme sur l'estrade.

Les épées se rencontrèrent alors pour la première fois et s'en suivit un échange plus qu'intense entre les deux. Raven était rapide et précis dans ces gestes alors que Roan était lui plus maladroit mais ses coups étaient d'une rare puissance, si bien que Raven avait du mal à garder son épée en main lorsqu'elle parait un de ses coups. La brune prit alors la décision d'éviter au maximum ses coups en tournant sur elle-même et en essayant de le frapper en même temps. Elle s'en sortait bien au début, arrivant même à donner quelques coups qui tranchèrent la peau de Roan mais celui-ci comprit bien vite la stratégie de son adversaire et alors qu'elle allait lui donner un autre coup, il arriva à se saisir du poignet de Raven qui tenait l'épée et à le tourner jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche son arme. Il lança alors sa tête pour venir la percuter de plein fouet sur le milieu de son visage avant de se décaler et le lui donner un coup de poing en plein sur sa mâchoire. Du sang s'envola de la bouche de Raven alors que son corps vint s'écraser sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Roan s'approcha d'elle et balança son pied en direction du ventre de Raven qui se plia de douleur son l'impact. Elle tenta de se relever mais à peine fut-elle sur ses genoux que l'homme donna un gros coup sur la tête de la brune avec le manche de son épée et celle-ci s'écrasa de nouveau au sol les yeux fermés. Clarke, Anya, Indra et Lexa s'étaient tendues à l'instant où Raven s'était fait désarmer et Anya émit un petit gémissement d'inquiétude lorsque sa compagne se retrouva sur le sol les yeux clos. Elle ne bougeait plus et Roan reprit un peu son souffle avant de s'approcher de son adversaire. Il aurait pu lui donner le coup de grâce là maintenant mais il était un fervent adepte des combats à la loyale et s'il devait gagner il voulait que la jeune femme soit bien réveillée. Il s'approcha et fit bouger sa tête du bout de son épée pour la réveiller mais Anya ne le comprit pas du tout comme cela et pensait que l'homme allait tuer Raven. Elle allait faire un pas lorsque la main de Lexa saisit fermement la sienne et son regard lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas bouger. Roan continuait de faire bouger lentement la tête de Raven jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse un petit gémissement et que ses yeux se rouvrent. Elle vit son adversaire debout à côté d'elle et elle se demanda pourquoi il ne l'avait pas achever alors qu'elle était totalement sans défense.

-" _Allez Raven relèves toi... relèves toi... allez..._ " Murmura Clarke qui était plus qu'inquiète pour son amie et de son côté Anya murmurait exactement la même chose.

Raven se mit alors sur ses genoux avant de parvenir à se relever complètement, son regard ne quittant pas celui de Roan qui semblait attendre qu'elle soit stable sur ses deux pieds. Quand ce fut le cas l'homme lui fit un signe de tête avant de se remettre à l'attaquer. La brune roula sur le côté pour éviter son coup étant donné qu'elle n'était pas armée et chassa de ses pieds les jambes de son adversaire qui tomba par terre. Raven en profita pour aller récupérer son épée et eut à peine le temps de se retourner que Roan était déjà entrain de l'attaquer. La brune para aussi bien qu'elle put le coup avant de faire tourner son épée pour que celle de l'homme se retrouve plantée dans le sol et la brune en profita pour lui balancer son poing de toutes ses forces au visage. Roan recula un peu sonné et Raven en profita pour l'attaquer, lui infligeant de nouvelles coupures. Il se reprit vite et réattaqua la brune. Un nouveau ballet de coups résonna dans l'arène, l'échange était fluide et beau à regarder. Raven avait retrouvé son agilité et Roan était de plus en plus épuiser à force de devoir suivre le rythme effréné de son adversaire. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à donner un coup d'épée au ventre de la brune, cette dernière tourna sur elle-même de façon à se retrouver sur le côté de Roan et donna un coup de genou dans le coude de l'homme le faisant ainsi lâcher son arme dans un cri de douleur. Raven tourna de nouveau sur elle-même et sa lame vint trancher net la gorge de l'homme qui cessa tout mouvement et tomba sur ses genoux. La brune était à présent recouverte de sang qui avait giclé du corps de Roan qui la regardait dans les yeux. Celui-ci hocha la tête comme pour la féliciter pour sa victoire et cette dernière ne put que regarder tristement l'homme qui tomba mort sur le côté, les yeux encore ouverts et à présent sans éclat. Raven, essoufflée, lâcha son épée qui tomba au sol dans un bruit métallique. Anya, Indra, Clarke et Lexa reprirent alors leur respiration qu'elles avaient inconsciemment retenue lorsque Raven avait tranché la gorge de Roan. Raven n'en revenait pas, elle avait gagné, c'était fini, elle était à présent une véritable guerrière. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux, lui permettant de laisser partir le stress qu'elle avait accumulé ces derniers jours.

-" _Vainqueur de ce duel Raven !_ " Dit le général et Raven tourna la tête en direction de l'estrade pour regarder tour à tour Anya, Lexa et Indra avec un grand sourire qu'elles lui rendirent.

La brune se tourna ensuite vers Clarke et lui lança un regard qui disait ' _Maintenant c'est à toi._ ' que la blonde comprit parfaitement et elle sourit à Raven en retour. Un soigneur approcha alors avec un garde qui prit le corps ensanglanté de Roan et le soigneur aida Raven à marcher étant donné que le coup à la tête l'avait vachement atteint. Quatre autres combats passèrent avant que la voix du général ne retentisse et que le cœur de Lexa ne s'emballe.

-" _Clarke contre On..._ " Le général se stoppa car il ne connaissait pas le nom de ce second. " _Clarke contre Ontari._ "

Lexa fronça les sourcils ainsi qu'Anya. Elles ne connaissaient aucun second répondant à ce nom-là. La brune regarda derrière elle pour voir qui pourrait être le mentor de cette jeune femme mais elle vit que tous ceux qui étaient derrière elle se posaient la même question en se regardant. Lexa savait que les seconds étaient nombreux mais elle savait à peu près tous les prénoms de ces derniers et celui que son général venait d'appeler ne lui était pas du tout familier. Cependant elle ne dit rien pensant que c'était sûrement le second d'un de ses guerriers qui était discret. Elle tourna sa tête pour voir Abby qui avait pris soin de ne pas descendre de l'estrade avant que sa fille ne soit passée. La soigneuse plongea elle aussi son regard dans celui de Lexa et lança un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Clarke s'avança doucement au centre de l'arène et vit une autre jeune femme faire de même. La blonde se força à ne pas lancer un seul regard en direction de l'estrade pour tenir sa concentration jusqu'au bout. Ce fut une véritable torture mais Clarke résista. Elle se retrouva face à face avec cette Ontari qui l'a regardait avec beaucoup trop d'attention pensait Clarke. La brune lui sourit d'un air sadique et la blonde ne savait pas trop pourquoi, c'est vrai elle ne connaissait pas cette fille alors pourquoi cette dernière agissait comme si elle l'a connaissait. La blonde chassa ces questions inutiles car elle devait être concentrée sur son combat.

-" _Prêtes ?_ " Clarke sortit son épée de son fourreau alors que son adversaire l'avait sorti dès qu'elle avait entendu son prénom. " _Commencez !_ "

Clarke n'eut même pas le temps d'enregistrer ce que le général avait dit que son ennemie lança son premier coup. Heureusement les réflexes de la blonde étaient aiguisés et elle parvint à contrer son coup avant de saisir le poignet d'Ontari pour l'attirer à elle et lui donner un coup de coude en plein sur la tempe ce qui désorienta complètement la brune qui tomba à moitié au sol. Lexa sourit car elle avait appris cette technique à Clarke dès leur premier entraînement et sa blonde semblait la maîtriser parfaitement. Clarke fit tourner son épée entre ses doigts avant de se remettre en position en attendant que son adversaire se remette sur ses pieds. Une fois cela fait, Ontari se précipita sur Clarke en faisant tournoyer son épée. La blonde essaya de parer du mieux qu'elle put mais la brune parvint à lui donner un coup de poing dans le ventre et fit un geste avec son épée pour lui infliger une coupure sur le ventre, heureusement légère car Clarke avait deviné le mouvement de son ennemie et s'était reculée. Ontari entreprit de ré-attaquer la blonde mais cette dernière parvint à bloquer son épée avec la sienne et se recula légèrement pour que son pied ne se balance de toutes ses forces dans l'estomac d'Ontari qui décolla un petit peu du sol avant de s'écraser dessus à plat ventre. Elle toussa pour essayer de reprendre sa respiration qui s'était bloquée sous le coup de la blonde. Clarke s'approcha d'Ontari et attrapa violemment ses cheveux pour la mettre sur ses genoux avant de donner à deux reprises de puissants coups de poing sur le visage de la brune qui tomba au sol sonnée. Lexa était impressionnée par la technique de la blonde et la volonté qu'elle mettait dans chaque coup. La brune la trouvait tout simplement éblouissante tout comme sa mère qui n'avait jamais vu sa fille combattre auparavant.

Ontari se mit à quatre pattes pour reprendre son souffle et fit exprès de mettre son épée, qu'elle tenait toujours fermement dans sa main, bien en évidence devant elle en espérant que la blonde allait faire ce qu'elle pensait. Et c'est exactement ce qui se produit car Clarke mit son pied sur la lame de la brune pour l'empêcher de s'en servir mais Ontari, qui n'attendait que ça, tira de toutes ses forces sur l'épée et fit ainsi tomber Clarke rudement sur le dos. La brune allait alors plonger sa lame dans la gorge de Clarke mais cette dernière, qui ne s'était pas laisser perturber par la violence de sa chute, mit son épée devant elle et bloqua ainsi le coup de son adversaire. Lexa retint sa respiration alors qu'Ontari se mit debout pour pouvoir appuyer le plus possible sur son épée et ainsi atteindre la gorge de sa bien-aimée. Clarke qui ne tenait son épée que d'une seule main savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se dégager à cause de la force que mettait son ennemie à appuyer sur son épée. La blonde tendit alors la main et appuya sur sa propre lame pour faire reculer celle de la brune. Du sang s'échappa de sa paume et tomba sur son visage alors qu'elle essayait d'ignorer la douleur que son geste procurait. Elle sentait la lame froide entrer petit à petit dans sa peau. Elle parvint à faire relever un petit peu Ontari et en profita pour lancer son genou dans le ventre de la brune qui se recula et permit ainsi à Clarke de se décaler de plusieurs mètres en roulant au sol et de se relever. La blonde regarda sa main qui était maintenant habillée d'une grande et profonde coupure sur toute la longueur de sa paume.

Elle fit abstraction de la douleur et reprit fermement son épée en main avant de s'avancer de nouveau vers la brune qui l'attendait. Ontari était en position de défense alors que Clarke s'approchait vite de sa cible. Une fois en face d'elle, la blonde leva son épée rapidement au-dessus de sa tête, tellement rapidement que la brune n'eut pas le temps de comprendre, avant que sa lame ne s'abatte lourdement sur celle de son adversaire qui lâcha son arme sous l'impact. Cette dernière saisit alors le poignet de Clarke qui tenait l'épée pour la garder en place et lança son genou sur l'avant-bras de la blonde qui lâcha à son tour son épée. Ontari donna alors un coup de poing sur la mâchoire de Clarke qui recula. La brune allait lui donner un autre coup mais Clarke arrêta son poing de sa main et balança sa tête vers son visage. Elle entendit un craquement suite à l'impact et Ontari se recula en criant et Clarke comprit qu'elle venait de lui briser le nez. Du sang coulait à flot du nez de la brune et elle s'avança rapidement vers la blonde et entreprit de lui donner un coup de poing que Clarke s'apprêtait à bloquer mais la brune rusa et balança à la place son genou dans la hanche de la blonde qui se tordit et tomba au sol. Ontari donna un grand coup de pied sur le flan de la blonde qui cria de douleur avant de se mettre à califourchon sur elle et de commencer une rafale de coup de poing qui finirent sur son visage.

Lexa sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant le cri de douleur de sa compagne et elle sera l'accoudoir de son trône pour s'empêcher d'intervenir. Une dizaine de coups de poing vinrent s'abattre sur le visage de Clarke dont la tête était à présent ballottée de droite à gauche en fonction des coups. Ontari se releva en constatant que la jeune femme était quelque peu sonnée et alla chercher son épée à quelques mètres de là. Clarke ouvrit doucement les yeux mais sa vision était floutée à cause de quelque chose de rouge devant ses yeux. Elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de son sang. En effet la blonde avait à présent de nombreux bleus qui se dessinaient sur son visage et ses deux arcades sourcilières ainsi que sa lèvre étaient ouvertes laissant ainsi s'échapper pas mal de sang. Elle passa ses doigts devants ses yeux afin d'enlever le sang présent et vit qu'Ontari ramassait son épée. Clarke savait qu'elle allait devoir réagir vite alors elle occulta la douleur qu'elle ressentait et quand Ontari se retrouva au-dessus d'elle et qu'elle allait plonger son épée en elle, la blonde tourna son corps sur le côté afin d'éviter le coup et se rallongea sur la lame, bloquant ainsi toutes possibilités d'attaques de la part de son ennemie. Clarke prit alors les cheveux de son adversaire d'une main et tira dessus pour ramener son visage à elle et de son autre main elle abattit plusieurs coups sur la tête d'Ontari faisant alors jaillir du sang. La blonde mit ensuite ses mains sur les chevilles de son adversaire avant de se redresser et de tirer dessus pour la faire tomber. Clarke se décala et alla ramasser l'épée. En se retournant elle vit qu'Ontari venait de se relever, toujours un peu sonnée, et qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Clarke tourna alors tout son corps vers la jeune fille et attrapa son épaule avant de la ramener à elle et de plonger l'épée qu'elle tenait fermement dans sa main dans le ventre d'Ontari.

Le silence le plus complet se fit de nouveau entendre dans l'arène et il n'était brisé que par les gémissements et autres toussotements que la brune, à présent complètement empalée sur l'épée de la blonde, faisait. Ontari regardait Clarke dans les yeux tout en crachant du sang. Quelques petites giclées atterrissaient sur le visage de la blonde qui avait le regard froid. Lexa avait retenu sa respiration lorsqu'elle avait vu l'épée traverser entièrement le corps de l'ennemie de Clarke. Sa blonde avait réussi. Elle avait gagné et Lexa en eut les larmes aux yeux tout comme Abby qui relâcha le stress qu'elle avait accumulé depuis qu'elle avait su ce qui allait se passer aujourd'hui. Ontari regardait toujours Clarke et crachait toujours du sang en essayant de respirer. Son regard était tordu de douleur et Clarke se sentit mal mais la phrase que sortit son ennemie après quelques secondes chassa cette culpabilité en un rien de temps.

-" _Notre... Reine finira bien... par avoir ta peau et le trône de ta chérie._ " Clarke écarquilla les yeux en réalisant ce que son ennemie venait de lui dire et Ontari se moqua de son expression. " _Et oui Clarke... l'Ice Nation est partout... et nous finirons par avoir ce que nous voulons... Toi morte et ta chère Heda morte... Et notre Reine... au pouvoir._ " Finit Ontari en essayant de respirer.

Clarke vit rouge et fit alors tourner son épée à l'intérieur du corps d'Ontari pour la faire taire. Son geste fit redoubler le sang que cette dernière crachait et Clarke sortit ensuite son épée du corps de la brune en se décalant. Ontari tomba alors sur ses genoux tout en continuant à regarder Clarke et à avoir son petit sourire narquois. Clarke s'agenouilla en face d'elle.

-" _Je ne sais pas comment la situation avec ton peuple tournera mais une chose est sûre. Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui est gagné._ " Dit Clarke avec un grand sourire et cette phrase fit perdre son sourire à Ontari qui portait à présent à air haineux. Clarke en eut assez et trancha la gorge de son ennemie pour en finir avec elle et cette dernière tomba raide morte à ses pieds.

-" _Vainqueur de ce duel Clarke_ _._ "

Clarke se releva et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans l'arène tourna son regard vers l'arène où elle trouva immédiatement les yeux de Lexa qui la regardait avec un grand sourire auquel la blonde répondit. Elle vit ensuite un garde arriver et sa mère se diriger vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. La blonde rendit son étreinte à sa mère tout en continuant de regarder Lexa qui rêvait de descendre de cette estrade et de faire pareil. Clarke réalisa que c'était fini. C'était fini et elle avait réussi, elle avait réalisé son rêve. Elle était guerrière à présent.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je viens de réaliser en finissant ce chapitre que je profites de ma fic pour littéralement tuer tous les personnages que je détestais dans la série: Pike, Jaha, Titus, Roan, Ontari... Ahah c'est un vrai défouloir ma fic. Sur cette remarque je vous laisse à la semaine prochaine bisous !


	37. Chapter 37

Hello tout le monde ! Je suis désolée de ce retard, j'ai eu une grosse panne d'écriture, j'avais les idées mais je n'arrivais pas à écrire donc je recommençais tout le temps et ça m'a énervée donc j'ai laissé le temps passer. Désolée. Je suis contente de voir que vous avez aimé le chapitre précédent car ça a été celui que j'ai le plus aimé écrire ! Voici un nouveau qui j'espère vous plaira tout autant. Il est un peu court mais il fallait que je mette en place l'histoire qui va se dérouler durant les derniers chapitres de l'histoire. Et oui on arrive bientôt à la fin de l'aventure les amis.

 **Lkim:** Et oui elle est super cette team !

 **MissHarpie:** Tu restes sans voix ? Wow quel compliment ! Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié le chapitre car j'ai adoré l'écrire. Merci de me laisser chaque semaine un petit mot ça motive vraiment. Merci pour ta review !

 **Pauline (Guest):** Pour répondre à ta question, normalement je poste chaque dimanche. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise !

 **Guest:** Hey ! Wow t'as tout lu d'un coup ! Ça me flatte vraiment que ma fic te plaise assez pour tout lire d'un coup ! Le Clexa c'est le meilleur de tout ahah ! Une guerre bien badass ? Tu sais avec l'Ice Nation et mon cerveau de sadique on peut s'attendre à tout ! Même moi je n'avais pas idée des manigances de l'Ice Nation avant de les écrire ahah ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **Cyelab:** Ahah oui quel chapitre ! J'ai adoré l'écrire alors je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Merci pour les combats ! Je me suis vachement améliorée pour les écrire ahah ! Et oui Ontari au revoir xD ! Aah tu sais avec mon cerveau de sadique tu peux t'attendre à tout avec l'Ice Nation... Pour le moral ça va mieux mais les vacances ont été dures alors fallait récupérer. Merci pour ta review ! Bisous !

Note: La série ne m'appartient pas.

Note 2: Désolée s'il y a des fautes.

* * *

Clarke ne quittait pas Lexa des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de l'arène. Elle passa la porte et vit que Raven l'attendait avec un grand sourire. La brune avait réussi à voir tout le combat de son amie en échappant à la surveillance de son soigneur. Lorsque la blonde fut à son niveau, Raven l'enferma dans ses bras. Clarke apprécia grandement cette étreinte venant de son amie. Bien qu'elle ait été sûre d'elle du début à la fin de son épreuve, Clarke ne pouvait s'empêcher de libérer quelques larmes de soulagement en se disant qu'elle avait réussi son challenge. Abby approcha de nouveau sa fille et attrapa son bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas rester à l'entrée de l'arène. Cette dernière la suivit ainsi que Raven qui se récolta un regard désapprobateur de son soigneur qui s'avança vers elle pour s'occuper de ses hématomes et autres coupures. Abby fit asseoir Clarke sur le lit juste à côté de celui de son amie et commença à désinfecter les coupures qui avaient pris place sur son visage à cause des coups d'Ontari. Durant tout le temps de l'examen aucune des trois femmes ne parlèrent, elles étaient encore trop absorbées par les événements qui venaient de se dérouler. Une fois que le dernier pansement fut appliqué sur le visage de Clarke, Abby la prit dans ses bras et laissa échapper les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis des jours. La blonde referma elle aussi ses bras autour de sa mère pour la calmer. Après quelques minutes à se perdre dans leur étreinte les deux femmes se séparèrent et se sourirent comme jamais.

-" _Je t'avais promis que tu allais pourvoir me prendre dans tes bras ce soir non ?_ " Dit Clarke en rigolant, rire que lui rendit sa mère.

-" _Tu tiens toujours tes promesses c'est ça que j'aime chez toi ma chérie._ " Répondit Abby en tapotant le nez de sa fille. Raven arriva à son tour pour placer ses bras sur une épaule des deux Griffin.

-" _Moi aussi je veux un câlin._ " Dit-elle en rigolant avec une moue enfantine alors que Clarke et Abby l'amenait dans leur étreinte.

Plus de deux bonnes heures s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles Raven, Clarke et Abby se retrouvèrent toutes les trois et discutèrent de tout et de rien. Aucune ne mentionna le combat, elles voulaient vraiment avoir une discussion qui tournait relativement autour du normal. Ce n'est que lorsque plusieurs gardes élevèrent la voix dans l'infirmerie pour demander à ce que tous les seconds se rassemble de nouveau dans l'arène que la réalité rattrapa les trois femmes. Abby ne retourna pas dans l'arène, devant aider ses collègues à gérer les corps des seconds morts durant le test. Clarke et Raven retournèrent à l'intérieur main dans la main. Il y avait beaucoup de sang sur le sable auparavant blanc ainsi que des bouts d'armures. Elles s'avancèrent tout en repérant leur compagne respective. Ces dernières les regardaient avec soulagement, amour et admiration. Elles étaient toutes les deux plus que soulagées et heureuses. Lorsque tous les seconds furent assemblés devant l'estrade Lexa se leva et prit la parole.

-" _Je tiens à vous dire un grand bravo à vous tous pour avoir réussi à passer ce test. Vous pouvez être autant fiers de vous autant que je le suis de pouvoir vous compter dans mes rangs. Vous êtes de véritables guerriers à présent et vous allez recevoir la marque de notre peuple. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans l'armée du Trikru._ "

Après que Lexa ait eu finit sa phrase tous ses généraux et autres mentors sur l'estrade levèrent leur poing en l'air et crièrent pour être suivit par les nouveaux guerriers se trouvant en contre-bas. La brune rencontra le regard de sa bien-aimée qui lui sourit comme jamais auparavant. Lexa sentit son estomac faire un lâcher de papillons en voyant l'expression plus que fier de sa compagne qui venait d'accomplir son rêve.

De nombreuses minutes plus tard, la foule commença à se disperser pour revenir dans l'infirmerie et se faire faire la marque du Trikru. Alors que Clarke allait y rentrer Lexa la saisit par le bras pour l'emmener dans un couloir où personne ne s'y trouvait et l'embrassa passionnément. Leurs langues, leur souffle et leur peau se retrouvèrent enfin pour le plus grand plaisir des deux jeunes femmes. Lexa se colla à Clarke comme si elle voulait fusionner avec elle et la blonde la serrait dans ses bras aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. L'une comme l'autre avait eu le cœur serré depuis des heures à cause du combat que la blonde avait, comme l'avait prédit Lexa, réussit avec brio. Après de longues minutes à s'embrasser Clarke finit par se décaler par manque d'air.

-" _Mmm je veux bien risquer ma vie tous les jours si j'ai le droit à un baiser comme ça à chaque fois._ " Lexa rigola tout en lui tapant l'épaule de sa main.

-" _Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Clarke._ " La blonde lui lança un sourire qui fit rougir la brune.

-" _Je t'ai manquée ?_ " Taquina Clarke.

-" _Tu ne sais pas à quel point._ "

-" _Mmm c'est vrai je ne sais pas mais tu peux toujours me montrer tu sais._ " Lexa lança un sourire carnassier avant de passer ses doigts sur le cou de la blonde.

-" _Je te montrerais ce soir quand nous serons seules dans notre chambre Clarke..._ " Souffla la brune dans l'oreille de Clarke avant de déposer un baiser au creux de son cou.

-" _J'ai hâte d'y être._ " Répondit la blonde en frissonnant face à la voix soudainement grave et remplie de promesses de sa compagne. " _Mais il faut que j'y aille._ " Poursuivit-elle tout en commençant à la pousser pour retourner dans l'infirmerie mais Lexa la bloqua.

-" _Non tu étais le second de Heda et en plus tu es sa compagne tu auras la marque dans ma chambre._ " Répondit la brune en souriant.

-" _Aaah je vois et puis comme ça tu pourras me montrer à quel point je t'ai manquée juste après n'est-ce pas ? Ai-je percé ton plan à jour Lexa ?_ " Les deux rigolèrent avant que Lexa ne réponde.

-" _Mmm il se pourrait que j'avoue que c'était effectivement mon plan belle blonde._ " Clarke embrassa tendrement Lexa.

-" _C'est un très bon plan je trouve._ "

-" _Alors commence à y aller je te rejoins dans quelques minutes._ "

Sur ces paroles la blonde se détacha du corps de sa compagne avant de rejoindre leur chambre. Elle alla directement dans la salle de bain où elle put voir sa tête dans le miroir. Elle avait de nombreuses coupures plus ou moins profondes ainsi que plusieurs bleus qui commençaient à être violacés. Elle repensait à son combat et elle était fière d'elle. Fière d'avoir réussi à ne pas paniquer, fière d'avoir combattu comme elle l'avait fait et fière d'avoir battu cette jeune fille. Fille qui d'ailleurs n'aurait pas dû se trouver là. Clarke avait remarqué au début du combat que celle-ci ne lui disait rien et ses doutes furent confirmés lorsque cette dernière avait révélé être de l'Ice Nation. Mais qu'est-ce que ce peuple lui voulait à la fin ? Cela faisait la deuxième fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans une situation où elle risquait la mort à cause de l'Ice Nation. Enfin la troisième fois si l'hypothèse de Lexa sur la présence de la créature dans la forêt s'avérait être vraie. Clarke avait alors été plus que ravie de pouvoir enfoncer sa lame dans le corps d'Ontari et de la voir mourir à ses pieds. A cette pensée elle fut encore plus fière d'elle. En effet il y a encore quelques semaines tuer quelqu'un de ses mains comme elle l'avait fait avec son oncle l'aurait traumatisée et même si elle voulait devenir guerrière, le fait de tuer quelqu'un semblait au-dessus de ses forces.

Cependant depuis l'épreuve dans la forêt, elle s'était découvert une force qu'elle ignorait auparavant. Cette force qui lui permit de se rendre à ce combat la tête haute et sans peur et de trancher la peau de son adversaire sans aucuns regrets. Elle était ravie de son nouvel état d'esprit. Elle retourna dans la chambre pour prendre un short et un haut sans manche histoire de se mettre à l'aise et reprit le chemin de la salle de bain afin d'enlever son armure et de se plonger dans l'eau relaxante du bassin. Elle y enfonça tout son corps et sa tête pour se retrouver totalement au calme. Elle put voir le maquillage noir qu'elle avait mis pour le combat flotter au-dessus d'elle comme un nuage, s'en suivit la poussière qui s'était collée à elle durant le combat. Elle ressortit quelques minutes après avant de se sécher et de mettre ses vêtements. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit, dos contre la tête et ferma les yeux pour s'imprégner du calme qui l'entourait. Ses muscles la brûlaient et elle avait mal à la tête. Elle était ravie de se dire que ses prochains jours pourront se résumer à du repos. Après quelques instants, Lexa entra dans la chambre suivit d'une dame assez âgée et qui portait dans ses mains un petit marteau, une aiguille et un petit pot. La brune sourit en voyant Clarke, qui il y a encore quelques minutes ressemblait à une véritable guerrière prête à partir en guerre, à présent le visage clair et serein.

-" _Voici Lanka, elle va s'occuper de toi._ " Dit Lexa en montrant la femme de la main.

-" _Enchantée._ " Dit poliment Clarke à Lanka qui hocha la tête en souriant en guise de réponse. Lexa fit le tour du lit pour venir s'agenouiller sur le matelas à la droite de Clarke et la femme vint s'asseoir à la gauche de la blonde.

-" _Bon à toi de choisir maintenant Clarke._ "

-" _De choisir quoi ?_ " Demanda la blonde confuse.

-" _Où tu souhaites avoir ton tatouage ?_ " Répondit Lexa avec un grand sourire.

Clarke avait bien évidemment remarqué le tatouage symbolique du peuple Trikru sur le corps de Lexa mais elle n'avait jamais fait de remarques là-dessus. Elle pensait que c'était un tatouage comme un autre que Lexa s'était fait après être devenue Heda et non pas quand elle était devenu guerrière. Le tatouage qu'avait Lexa se trouvait le long de sa cheville et la blonde aimait toujours passer ses doigts fins dessus.

-" _J'aimerais l'avoir sur mon avant-bras gauche._ "

Répondit Clarke et Lexa fit un signe de tête à Lanka qui déboucha le petit pot contenant l'encre. Clarke tourna son bras pour que le dos de son avant-bras soit sur le matelas. La femme âgée profita que la paume de Clarke ne soit pas appuyée sur le lit pour placer le petit pot dans sa main. Elle trempa ensuite le bout de l'aiguille dans le pot et la plaça sur la peau de la blonde avant de prendre le petit marteau et de tapoter sur l'aiguille la faisant perforer la peau. Clarke grinça les dents à cause de la douleur que provoquait l'aiguille et Lexa glissa sa main dans celle que la blonde avait laisser reposer sur sa cuisse. La blonde lui sourit en serrant fermement sa main alors que la brune la regardait amoureusement. Lanka les regarda du coin de l'œil surprise mais heureuse de voir sa Heda comme cela.

Lexa remarqua la femme et lui sourit en voyant l'air bienveillant que celle-ci avait sur le visage. La brune savait que son peuple désirait que leur Heda puisse être en paix et trouver la personne qui lui fallait. Bien sûr ils voulaient que leur leader reste impitoyable envers leurs ennemis et conserve sa main de fer mais ils souhaitaient également la voir heureuse et épanouie avec une personne qui pouvait égaler sa grandeur. Après plusieurs heures passées à faire rentrer l'encre dans la peau de Clarke, le tatouage fut enfin fini. La blonde s'était très vite habituée à la douleur qu'elle avait fini par ne plus sentir et avait donc discuter avec Lexa de tout et de rien. Elle avait bien sûr omis de parler du fait qu'Ontari faisait enfaite partit de l'Ice Nation, elle ne voulait pas en parler devant Lanka et ne voulait pas en parler ce soir car elle voulait profiter de Lexa sans que les problèmes que posaient ce peuple ne se mettent entre elles. Lanka passa pour la dernière fois un petit tissu sur le tatouage fraîchement fait pour enlever le surplus d'encre et ce fut terminer. Sur la peau auparavant vierge de Clarke se trouvait désormais un grand et magnifique tatouage représentant le symbole de son peuple. La blonde passa délicatement ses doigts sur les trois grands cercles ouverts avant de les passer sur le petit qui entourait la zone ou les grands se rejoignaient. Elle se sentit fière de porter ce tatouage mais elle enleva vite ses doigts car sa peau était rouge et boursouflée et que ça la brûlait.

-" _Merci Lanka._ " Dit Lexa alors que la femme rassemblait ses affaires.

-" _Oui merci._ " Poursuivit Clarke avec un sourire. Lanka leur sourit et baissa la tête respectueusement avant de quitter la chambre. " _Et bah elle ne parle pas beaucoup._ " Dit Clarke.

-" _C'est normal Clarke elle est muette._ " Dit Lexa en souriant.

-" _Oh... oups._ "

-" _Il te plaît ?_ " Demanda Lexa en désignant le tatouage.

-" _Je le trouve magnifique._ " Répondit Clarke dans un murmure. " _Merci._ "

-" _Je suis tellement contente que tu sois ma guerrière Clarke._ "

-" _Moi aussi. Je t'aime Lexa._ "

-" _Moi aussi Clarke je t'aime tellement._ " Les deux s'embrassèrent tendrement avant que Lexa ne se mette sur le corps de la blonde et que les deux jeunes femmes ne se perdent dans les bras de l'autre pour une bonne partie de la nuit.

 _~Ellipse~_

Un mois venait de passer sans le moindre incident de la part de l'Ice Nation. Lexa avait été en colère quand Clarke lui avait dit qu'Ontari avait réussi à infiltrer son palais et avait renforcer la sécurité et le nombre de guerriers dans toute la capitale. Le peuple sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas et commençait à se poser des questions en voyant le nombre de guerriers doublé. Cependant les habitants faisaient confiance à Heda pour gérer la situation qui ne devait pas être trop importante si elle ne les avait pas tenus au courant. La relation entre Clarke et Lexa ne pouvait pas aller mieux. Elles nageaient dans le bonheur tout comme Raven et Anya qui étaient à présent mariées. En effet Anya avait surpris Raven en lui demandant de devenir sa femme quelques jours après le combat qu'elle avait brillamment mené lors de son test. Anya avait tellement eu peur de perdre sa bien-aimée qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps et se marier avec elle. A peine une semaine après la demande d'Anya, elle et Raven se marièrent dans la plus grande intimité, n'étant entourée que de Clarke, Indra, Abby et Lexa qui officialisa leur union. Elles vivaient à présent elles aussi dans un bonheur sans nuage comme Lexa et Clarke. En tout cas pour le moment, aucune d'elles ne savaient ce qui était sur le point de se produire.

Ce matin-là Lexa et Clarke décidèrent de se promener dans les rues de la capitale comme elles aimaient souvent le faire. La première fois qu'elles étaient sorties ensemble du palais en s'affichant officiellement en couple avait été plus que libérateur pour Lexa autant que pour Clarke. Après avoir dû garder leur relation secrète pendant autant de temps, à cacher leurs inquiétudes lorsque l'une était en danger et à se cacher pour échanger des baisers volés, cela avait été une bouffée d'air frais. Bien que Clarke ait été inquiète de s'afficher publiquement avec Lexa par peur que le peuple ne l'accepte pas, tous les habitants qu'elle et la brune avaient croisés ce jour-là lui avait souri ou offert différents présents.

-" _C'est pour te montrer qu'ils t'acceptent en tant que ma compagne et qu'ils sont content pour moi._ " Lui avait expliqué Lexa qui était particulièrement fière de se montrer dans les rues de sa ville avec la main de Clarke dans la sienne.

Lexa était aux anges depuis des semaines. Bien que ses inquiétudes sur l'Ice Nation ne la quittait jamais vraiment, elle arrivait à les mettre de côté quand elle était avec Clarke bien que son attention n'était jamais éteinte. En effet Lexa avait triplé le nombre de gardes et de guerriers présents dans la capitale. Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre mais elle avait peur de ce que l'Ice Nation était capable de faire. Après tout, ce peuple avait réussi à atteindre elle, son peuple et particulièrement Clarke à de nombreuses reprises et elle ne l'avait découvert que trop tard. Après les espions dans son palais, ça avait été la créature dans la forêt, puis Ontari et Indra qui avait été obligée de poignardée Clarke. D'ailleurs cette dernière avait été voir Clarke pour que justice soit faite. En effet la guerrière avait attendu que la blonde devienne l'une des leurs avant d'aller la voir pour que celle-ci ne mette à exécution la punition que choisie par Lexa. C'était pour cela qu'Indra avait désormais une large cicatrice au même endroit que Clarke. La brune mit ses pensées de côté en entendant Clarke lui parler.

-" _Lexa ?_ "

-" _Excuses moi Clarke tu m'as parler ?_ " La blonde déposa un baiser sur son cou avant de lui sourire.

-" _Oui je t'ai dit que tu étais complètement ailleurs._ "

-" _Excuses moi Clarke..._ " Répondit Lexa en embrassant sa compagne sous les quelques regards heureux des villageois.

-" _C'est à cause de l'Ice Nation pas vrai ?_ " Lexa la regarda avec incompréhension. "T _u crois que je ne vois pas à quel point ça te préoccupe ? Tu sais tu n'es pas obligée de ne pas m'en parler._ "

-" _Je suis désolée Clarke c'est juste que tu n'as pas arrêté d'avoir affaire à ce peuple depuis ton arrivée au palais et je veux juste que tu sois tranquille._ "

-" _Lexa j'ai eu un mois entier pour me reposer et puis je ne peux pas être réellement tranquille car je sens que tu es préoccupée._ "

-" _C'est juste que je sens que quelque chose se prépare et je ne peux rien y faire._ "

-" _Ne t'en fais pas Lexa tu es forte. Tout se passera bien._ " Dit Clarke en mettant ses mains sur les épaules de Lexa pour que celle-ci la regarde.

-" _Mmm quand c'est toi qui le dis j'arrive presque à le croire._ " Répondit la brune en souriant.

-" _Écoutes Lexa je sais que tu es inquiète car tu as toujours remarqué les actions de ce peuple quand il était trop tard mais on s'en est toujours sortit. Tu es forte et intelligente Lexa tu n'as pas à avoir peur de quoique ce soit._ " Lexa embrassa Clarke avant de lui sourire.

-" _Dis-moi ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter de t'avoir dans ma vie ?_ " Clarke enroula ses bras autour de la taille de la brune et enfonça son visage dans le creux de son cou.

-" _Je ne sais pas mais c'est vrai que tu as de la chance._ " Lexa rigola avant de mettre ses bras autour des épaules de Clarke et de lui embrasser la tempe. Après quelques secondes elles se séparèrent et continuèrent leur promenade main dans la main.

-" _Dis Clarke demain il y a la grande chasse annuelle d'organisée ça te dit d'y participé ?_ "

-" _Sérieux ? Oui bien sûr j'aimerais trop le faire._ "

-" _Super, nous partirons avant l'aube avec les autres pour être sur les lieux quand les animaux commenceront à sortir._ "

C'est ainsi qu'elles se retrouvèrent en armure légère et épées à la main le lendemain matin. Il faisait plus froid que d'habitude et toutes les personnes présentes dans la forêt tremblaient. Cependant malgré le froid et l'humidité plus que présente Clarke était ravie d'être là et Lexa était attendrie par l'air impatient et enfantin de sa belle blonde. Le jour commençait tout doucement à se lever mais la luminosité dans ces bois n'était que très basse, personne ne pouvait voir à plus de cinq mètres. Cependant ils se mirent tout de même en chasse du plus petit animal qu'ils pouvaient trouver. Lexa et Clarke se retrouvèrent rapidement seules à chasser. Elles faisaient attention au plus petit bruit de feuille, de craquement. Les animaux n'étaient pas encore dehors mais elles appréciaient le fait de partager cette activité ensemble. Après de longues minutes dans le plus grand des silence, Lexa réalisa qu'il était encore trop tôt et qu'il faisait encore trop sombre pour trouver quoique ce soit.

-" _Ça te plaît Clarke ?_ " Murmura finalement la brune pour briser le silence.

-" _Chut Lexa. Les animaux._ "

-" _Clarke il est encore trop tôt._ " Dit Lexa en s'arrêtant.

-" _C'est bien ce que je me disais aussi._ " Répondit la blonde en s'arrêtant elle aussi. " _Mais ça me plaît d'être là avec toi._ " Clarke passa ses bras autour de ses épaules.

-" _Moi aussi je suis contente d'être avec toi._ " Lexa l'embrassa tendrement. "Je t'aime." Souffla-t-elle sur les lèvres de la blonde.

-" _Je t'aime aussi._ "

Soudain un bruit sifflant arriva vers elles et Clarke grogna de douleur alors qu'une flèche frôla sa jambe et coupa sa peau avant de se planter dans l'arbre derrière elles. Lexa la saisit et se cacha du mieux qu'elle le pouvait avec Clarke. Elle regarda la coupure et vit une substance blanchâtre qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. Clarke remarqua le regard inquiet de Lexa.

-" _Lexa qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ "

-" _La flèche a été plongé dans quelque chose. Un poison qui paralyse le corps rapidement et pendant au moins une heure. Je n'ai vu ce poison que lors d'une bataille avec..._ "

-" _L'Ice Nation ?_ " Demanda Clarke à présent paniquée car elle était seule dans les bois avec Lexa et que son corps allait bientôt être paralysé.

-" _Oui. Ils sont là._ " Répondit la brune en prenant fermement son épée en main. Clarke quant à elle savait qu'ils venaient pour Lexa et elle voulait que la brune soit en sécurité à tout prix.

-" _Lexa vas-t-en tout de suite._ " La brune la regarda les yeux écarquillés comme si elle hallucinait.

-" _Ça ne va pas Clarke ?! Je ne te laisse pas ici on rentre ensemble au palais c'est compris._ " La blonde commençait à sentir des picotements intenses dans ses bras et ses jambes qu'elle n'arrivait presque plus à bouger.

-" _Lexa ils viennent pour toi, je ne veux pas qu'ils te prennent. Je veux que tu sois en sécurité s'il te plaît vas-t-en. Je t'en prie._ " La brune mit ses mains des deux côtés du visage de la blonde.

-" _Clarke je ne vais nulle part sans toi._ " Le ton que Lexa avait employé ne laissait plus de place à une quelconque protestation. " _Est-ce que tu peux encore bouger ?_ " La blonde essaya mais seuls ses doigts répondaient légèrement.

-" _Non._ " Répondit faiblement Clarke qui commençait à avoir du mal à parler.

-" _Ça va aller Clarke je vais nous sortir de là... ça va aller._ " Dit Lexa plus pour elle que pour la blonde.

Elle essayait de voir un ennemi mais l'obscurité était encore trop présente pour qu'elle arrive à distinguer quelque chose en particulier. Après quelques secondes, un nouveau sifflement se fit entendre mais impossible de voir par avance la flèche qui vint se planter dans le bras de Lexa qui s'allongea aux côtés de sa blonde qui avait le regard apeuré en voyant la flèche dans le bras de la brune. Lexa enleva doucement la flèche en grinçant des dents. Elle se tourna ensuite vers sa blonde qui avait à présent les larmes aux yeux. Elles savaient l'une comme l'autre que ce qui allait se produire n'était pas bien. Lexa savait qu'elle ne retournerait pas au palais aujourd'hui. Elle savait que sur les deux jeunes femmes c'était elle qu'ils allaient prendre. La Reine Nia la voulait elle et non Clarke. Clarke avait été attaquée pour l'atteindre mais face au choix d'emmener l'une d'entre elle à la Reine, les soldats prendraient Heda. Elle mit alors sa main sur la joue de sa bien-aimée.

-" _Écoutes moi Clarke._ " La blonde se mit à pleurer car elle savait que Lexa allait lui être arrachée. " _Non non Clarke calmes-toi ça va aller. Il faudra qu'Anya et Indra réunissent tous les généraux et les chefs de nos peuples alliés tu m'entends. Il faut que vous écrasiez ce peuple c'est compris ?_ " Clarke hocha la tête.

-" _Je... viendr...ais...te...chercher..._ "

Lexa avait les larmes aux yeux mais sourit face à la remarque la blonde. Elle était sûre que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle la verrait car Nia n'allait pas perdre de temps avec elle. Elle allait la tuer aussi vite que possible pour prendre sa place. Cependant elle ne le montra pas et se contenta de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de la femme de sa vie tout en laissant échapper des larmes.

-" _Je t'attendrais... Je t'aime de tout mon cœur Clarke, je t'ai aimé dès la première seconde où ton beau visage ait apparu devant mes yeux._ " Lexa luttait pour parler car ses muscles commençaient à ne plus répondre.

-" _Ne...fais...pas...ça…Le...xa. Ne...fais...p..pas...celle...qui...m...me...dit...adieu..._ " Répondit Clarke qui avait le visage trempé de larmes. Le fait qu'elle soit prisonnière de son corps faisait redoubler ses larmes car elle voyait ce qu'il se passait devant ses yeux, sa bien-aimée qui allait lui être arrachée mais elle ne pouvait rien faire à part rester allongée.

-" _Je t'ai...me...ma...princesse..._ " Dit Lexa tout en s'allongeant complètement, ses muscles éteints.

-" _Je...t...aime...aus..si Lexa..._ " Murmura la blonde qui n'avait plus de forces.

Les deux jeunes femmes virent arriver vers elle deux grands soldats, le visage recouvert de peinture blanche sans qu'elles ne puissent rien faire. Elles avaient à présent du mal à entendre mais Lexa fut rassurer en parvenant à entendre.

-" _La Reine s'en fiche de la blonde on ne prend que Heda._ "

Lexa aurait souri si elle le pouvait encore car elle savait que Clarke allait rester en vie et c'est tout ce qu'il comptait pour elle. Elle s'en fichait de mourir si cela voulait dire que Clarke pouvait continuer de respirer. Elle sentir les bras forts d'un des soldats lui mettre des liens autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles avant de la soulever et de la placer sur son épaule. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle s'éloigna sur l'épaule du soldat face au visage certes stoïque de Clarke mais avec le regard désespéré et rempli de larmes.

* * *

Pas taper ! Pas taper ! *se cache sous sa couette* Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu !


	38. Chapter 38

Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que ça va bien pour vous ! Je suis contente de voir que vous avez apprécié le dernier chapitre et j'espère que celui-là vous plaira tout autant. Je tiens à vous informer que l'on rentre dans la dernière ligne droite de cette histoire ! Et oui l'aventure se termine bientôt et je remercie encore une fois toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit mot à chaque fois vous êtes au top !

 **Lkim:** Ahah ne t'en fais pas moi aussi j'ai des tendances sadiques. Je suis contente que tu aime la direction que j'ai prise ! Merci pour ta review.

 **thekilleusestreet:** Ah mais je suis sadique je termine souvent sur des fins horribles ahah. Merci de ta review.

 **Lauriehe666:** Ahah j'espère que la couette sera suffisant xD. Ah désolée pour la fin mais il le fallait. Merci pour ta review.

 **Cyelab:** Ahah désolée mais c'est l'histoire je ne veux pas vous faire du mal xD. Je suis contente que tu aies tout de même appréciée la fin car je la trouvais géniale. Aah oui c'est bientôt la fin plus que quelques chapitres... Ne t'inquiètes pas moi aussi je vais être triste quand je l'aurais terminée mais il faut bien une fin sinon c'est lassant à force. Voici la suite et j'espère que ça va te plaire. Merci pour ta review bisous !

 **MissHarpie:** Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments ça me fais énormément plaisir ! Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira et merci pour ta review !

 **Edas44:** Ah merci c'est vrai que je trouvais que c'était un super beau moment entre elles alors je suis contente que ça te plaise.

Note: La série ne m'appartient pas.

Note 2: Désolée s'il y a des fautes.

* * *

Lexa pu voir le visage de Clarke durant quelques secondes avant de ne plus pouvoir lever la tête pour la voir. Elle avait pu constater la douleur présente dans les yeux de la blonde en la voyant s'éloigner d'elle sur l'épaule de ce soldat de l'Ice Nation. La brune laissait ses larmes silencieuses coulées sur son visage en se disant qu'elle venait de passer ses derniers instants avec la blonde. Elle n'avait pas peur de la mort mais elle aurait voulu pouvoir vivre tant d'autres moments avec Clarke. Se coucher tous les soirs auprès d'elle, voir son beau visage posé sur sa poitrine, sa peau délicieusement mélangée à la sienne. Son sourire qui l'avait fait rougir un nombre incalculable de fois, sa langue qu'elle sortait légèrement de sa bouche quand elle dessinait, la manière avec laquelle elle faisait tournoyer son épée dans les airs.

Elle revivait dans son esprit tous les petits moments que la blonde lui avait offert et ses larmes redoublèrent. Le seul regret qu'elle allait avoir de toute sa vie serait de ne pas l'avoir passé en compagnie de Clarke. Elle aurait voulu avoir la chance et l'honneur de pouvoir l'appeler sa femme. Elle aurait voulu passer ses journées à ses côtés à la regarder rire ou sourire. Elle se voyait l'emmener dans le village de son enfance et l'amener vers l'étang près duquel elle avait passé sa jeunesse. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir tenir les enfants qu'elle aurait eu avec Clarke dans ses bras et pouvoir faire encore de nombreuses promenades dans la capitale à son bras. Elle aurait tout donner pour pouvoir lui dire adieu correctement, la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, que tout irait bien.

Et Abby... elle aurait tellement voulu passer plus de temps avec cette femme qui lui faisait ressentir un semblant d'amour maternel. Elle aurait voulu la découvrir plus et lui parler de sa vie et des traditions des Heda. Elle aurait aussi voulu passer du temps en compagnie d'Anya et de sa femme. Anya qui avait tant fait pour elle, sa grande sœur, sa confidente, sa plus grande alliée. Et son peuple qu'elle allait laisser tomber. Elle voyait tous les jours les visages heureux de ses habitants qui avaient enfin un Heda juste et innovante. Ils avaient tous confiance en elle et elle les laissait tomber. Ces pensées sont celles qui l'accompagnèrent durant tout le trajet qui dura plusieurs heures. Elle repensait à tous les bons moments qu'elle avait vécus, elle laisserait quelques bons souvenirs à ses proches, à Clarke... Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir et essayait de se préparer comme elle le pouvait. Elle n'allait pas donner à Nia le plaisir de savoir que ça lui tordait le cœur et le ventre de laisser tout le monde derrière elle. Elle ne craignait pas ce qu'il l'attendait et elle resterait forte et digne jusqu'à ce que la Reine lui plante sa lame dans le corps. Peu importait les tortures qu'elle voudrait lui faire, peu importait son destin. Elle était Heda, elle était Lexa et elle allait mourir dans l'honneur et la dignité.

Elle sentait le froid devenir de plus en plus mordant et savait qu'elle approchait des terres de l'Ice Nation. Elle sentait quelques flocons se déposer sur sa nuque et frissonna. Bien vite elle entendit le craquement que produisait les pas de ses kidnappeurs sur la glace et vit le sol recouvert de blanc. Ses muscles qui étaient toujours paralysés fonctionnaient encore moins à présent qu'elle était gelée. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir où elle se trouvait exactement car sa tête était collée au dos de l'homme et elle ne pouvait pas se redresser. Cependant elle commença à entendre un léger brouhaha et elle se doutait qu'elle entrait dans la ville de la Reine. Bien vite elle entendit des portes s'ouvrir et le brouhaha se stoppa pour laisser place à un silence pesant, le genre de silence qui vous donne mal au crâne. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait voire était la vapeur sortir de sa bouche lorsqu'elle respirait et la pierre qui servait de sol défilée sous elle. Elle entendit à nouveau des portes s'ouvrir et constata que le sol était de nouveau de la glace mais cette fois toute bleue. Elle entendit un bruyant son métallique et son corps fut jeter violemment au sol. Cependant elle ne put faire aucun son car ses cordes vocales étaient elles aussi hors service. Elle sentit une main saisir sa cheville et quelque chose de lourd se referma autour sans la serrer pour autant.

Le bruit métallique se fit de nouveau entendre et elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans une cellule. Elle ne pouvait regarder que devant elle et donc le plafond. Il ne s'agissait que d'une plaque de verre solidement incrustée dans la glace mais qui laissait traverser tout le froid et la lumière du jour. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, épuisée par ce qui venait de lui arriver et le noir complet l'entoura. Elle se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard et pouvait sentit des fourmillements dans ses membres. Elle tenta de les bouger et constata qu'ils réagissaient. C'est donc non sans difficulté qu'elle se redressa et s'assit pour regarder autour d'elle. Il y avait le bout d'une grille noire qu'elle arrivait à peine à distinguer car elle se trouvait dans un angle de la cellule qui était caché par la glace bleue. Les murs de glace de la cellule étaient entièrement lisses et il y avait deux colonnes elles aussi de glace qui habillaient la cellule. Cette dernière était assez petite sans l'être trop. Elle regarda ensuite à sa gauche et vit que sa cheville était attachée à une chaîne incrustée dans le mur de glace. Elle vit que non loin d'elle il y avait une autre chaîne mais ouverte. Quelqu'un devait s'y trouver mais avait dû être emmené, Lexa n'eut pas à se creuser la tête pour savoir pourquoi. Elle avait très froid, ses dents claquaient. Finalement elle n'allait pas avoir à appréhender ce que la Reine lui ferait car elle allait vite mourir de froid comme cela. Elle resta sans bouger quelques minutes, son regard se baladant sur les murs de sa cellule jusqu'à ce qu'une voix se fit entendre non loin.

-" _J'espère que ce que vous avez à me montrer vaut le déplacement soldats sinon je me ferais une joie de vous trancher la gorge._ "

-" _Nia..._ " Murmura Lexa qui sentit son ventre se nouer.

-" _Je suis sûr que vous ne serez pas déçu ma Reine._ "

Répondit l'homme. Ils étaient juste à côté de la cellule car Lexa pouvait les entendre sans problème. Quelques secondes après que l'homme ait fini de parler le bruit métallique de la grille se fit entendre et Lexa regarda le coin qu'elle pouvait voir s'enfoncer dans le mur.

-" _Il faudrait mieux que je ne sois pas déç..._ " La Reine était rentré dans la cellule la tête basse avant de la relever et de stopper dans sa phrase en voyant Lexa enchaînée et assise au milieu de la cellule. Le visage de Nia s'illumina en constatant qui était cette fameuse personne que deux de ses soldats avaient rapportée. Elle se tourna vers eux avec un grand sourire. " _Messieurs, vous venez de faire de vos vies un véritable paradis._ " Et les deux hommes semblaient très satisfaits d'eux.

La Reine s'approcha un peu plus de Lexa qui avait lever la tête pour la regarder. Elle se serait bien levé mais ses jambes étaient encore bien trop faibles à cause du poison. Nia s'accroupit devant Lexa et sourit d'un air sadique.

-" _Tu apprécies ta cellule j'espère **Heda** ?_ " Elle prononça son titre avec dégoût.

-" _Je m'y fais bien._ " Répondit Lexa comme si elle n'était pas prisonnière de sa pire ennemie.

-" _Bien. Car tu vas y rester un bon moment chère Lexa._ " La brune fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi la Reine lui disait cela. " _Quoi ? Tu croyais que j'allais m'empresser de te tuer ? Non... Je veux profiter au maximum de toi prisonnière dans ma cellule._ " La Reine rigola froidement avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la sortie de la cellule avant de se retourner. " _Faîtes donc amener des vêtements plus chaud à notre Heda. Nous ne voudrions pas qu'elle meurt de froid avant que je m'en sois chargé personnellement._ " Nia rigola de nouveau en sortant, vite suivit de ses soldats qui refermèrent la grille derrière elle.

Clarke restait allongée alors qu'elle voyait la femme de sa vie s'éloignait d'elle sur le dos de ses ravisseurs. Elle avait envie de hurler, de pleurer, de taper dans tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver et courir après ces soldats et leur trancher la gorge pour avoir osé toucher Lexa. Elle ne pouvait cependant rien faire, elle resta là allongée, complètement prisonnière de son propre corps alors que son cœur lui était retiré et écraser devant elle. Les larmes s'écoulaient d'elles-mêmes sur ses joues et plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre. Elle sut alors que les soldats n'étaient plus dans les parages et que Lexa avait disparu avec eux. Tout son corps la faisait souffrir tellement elle avait mal, sa bien-aimée lui avait été enlevée, sûrement pour toujours. Clarke était certes dans le déni face à ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Lexa mais elle n'était cependant pas stupide et elle savait le sort que l'Ice Nation réservait à la brune. La Reine Nia allait se faire un plaisir de lui trancher la gorge dès que Heda serait mise à ses pieds. Après de nombreuses minutes où Clarke était remplie de peine et de désespoir, la haine et la rage se développait petit à petit en elle pour devenir un véritable brasier. Elle se sermonna et bien que la douleur était immense, elle pleurerait Lexa une fois qu'elle aura la tête de la Reine au bout de son épée.

A présent elle avait du mal à respirer tellement sa colère était importante, elle avait envie de hurler à s'en déchirer la voix. Elle sentit peu à peu ses muscles se remettre en marche et tenta de pousser le cri qui rêvait de sortir du fond de sa gorge. Au début ce ne fut qu'un grognement sourd à cause de ses cordes vocales endormies mais après quelques seconds se fut un hurlement terrifiant qui brisa le silence de la forêt. Elle tentait de se lever mais ses muscles n'étaient quasiment que fourmillements alors elle trébuchait et rampait au sol. Soudain des pas se firent entendre à côté d'elle et elle releva la tête pour découvrir plusieurs gardes arriver, sûrement alerter par son cri.

-" _Heda... vient d'être enlevé... par l'Ice Nation..._ " Des grognements et autres plaintes émanèrent de la petite foule qui s'était rassemblée autour de la compagne de Lexa. " _Il faut retourner au palais... et donner l'alerte._ " Finit Clarke en essayant de se relever mais sans succès. Des bras forts se saisirent de son corps et elle se retrouva dans les airs pour regarder le soldat qui lui venait en aide. " _Lincoln._ " Souffla-t-elle. " _Il faut retourner au plus vite au palais._ "

Ce dernier hocha la tête et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait suivit de prêt par les autres. Ils étaient au courant, comme tout le reste de la capitale et des villages voisins de la relation que la blonde entretenait avec leur Heda et se sentaient tristes de voir l'état de Clarke. Ils avaient une double raison de la ramener au palais et de se préparer pour la guerre qui obligatoirement allait se dérouler. Ils devaient venger leur Heda et aider sa compagne à obtenir justice. Ils avaient exactement le même raisonnement que Clarke quant aux actions de la Reine. Pour eux, elle allait trancher la gorge de leur Heda dans les quelques minutes après son arrivée sur ses terres. Cela aurait été l'action la plus raisonnable dans la situation de Nia qui avait pourtant décider de savourer sa victoire sur la brune en la laissant un peu moisir dans sa cellule.

Cela faisait d'ailleurs deux bonnes heures que Lexa était assise dos au mur de la cellule en repensant à ce qui venait de lui arriver. Est-ce que l'action de l'Ice Nation envers elle avait été préméditée ? Ou est-ce que se fut par pur hasard que ces soldats se trouvaient là en même temps qu'elle et Clarke ? Après tout la Reine avait eu l'air surprise de la voir ici. Ce serait donc le hasard qui l'a conduit à sa fin ? Lexa était en plein doute. Elle avait été persuadée d'être morte à l'heure qu'il était et non tranquillement assise dans une cellule avec de bons vêtements chaud qu'un garde était venu lui apporter peu après le départ de Nia.

Elle était donc à présent emmitouflée dans un gros pull et un pantalon épais entrain de réfléchir à tous scénarios potentiels. Pourquoi la Reine la gardait-elle envie ? Est-ce qu'elle tenait à faire d'elle une monnaie d'échange ? Ou alors est-ce que c'était par le pure esprit sadique de la garder enfermer et de la faire souffrir tranquillement ? Est-ce qu'elle allait passer des heures attachée à une chaise à subir milles tortures ? Lexa n'en savait rien et en réalité cela ne l'embêtait pas plus que cela. En effet plus la Reine tarderait à la tuer plus Clarke et son armée auront de temps pour venir la libérer. Elle allait finalement peut-être revoir la blonde... Lexa chassa rapidement cette idée de sa tête, elle ne pouvait pas espérer revoir sa bien-aimée tant qu'elle n'en était pas sûre. La déception et la tristesse n'en serait que plus grande si elle finissait par mourir.

Après quelques heures où les pensées de Lexa tourbillonnaient dans tous les sens, elle entendit la grille se rouvrir et vit un garde rentrer et la regarder avec mépris avant de se retourner pour voir un de ses camarades rentrer. Ce dernier portait un petit corps sur son dos et avança vers la chaîne libre. Il posa le corps assez délicatement au sol, ce qui surpris Lexa, et l'attacha avant que les deux ne ressortent et referment la grille. Le corps resta sans bouger de longues minutes durant lesquelles Lexa l'observa avant de se mouvoir et de s'asseoir. La brune découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'une petite fille, elle devait avoir moins de cinq ans et Lexa se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là. La petite enleva les quelques cheveux qui s'étaient collés sur son visage et vit une masse non loin d'elle alors elle leva le regard pour le plonger dans celui de Lexa qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

-" _Heda ?_ " Demanda-t-elle confuse. " _Pourquoi t'es là ?_ " A présent la petite fille semblait paniquée de voir la personne que tous les clans connaissaient devant elle.

-" _J'ai été enlevée durant une chasse. Ils m'ont paralysée, je ne pouvais pas m'échapper. Et toi qui tu es ?_ " Répondit Lexa en détaillant la jeune fille. Elle avait le visage très fin et d'une rare beauté et ses cheveux étaient noirs comme la nuit et ses yeux bleus comme la mer, le contraste rendait cette petite fille magnifique.

-" _Je m'appelle Ciara._ "

-" _C'est un joli nom Ciara. D'où tu viens ? Pourquoi tu t'es retrouvée ici ?_ "

-" _Je viens du Boat Clan. Quand mon papa est mort ma maman n'aimait plus de vivre sur l'eau alors un soir elle m'a prise avec elle et a volé une barque. On a navigué longtemps et on est arrivées sur la terre, on était entourées de forêt. On a marché pendant plusieurs jours avant d'arriver sur cette terre froide et ce grand palais était devant nous. Des gardes nous ont arrêtées et on a été conduites devant la Reine. Elle pensait que nous étions des espions de notre peuple. Ils l'ont emmenée je ne sais pas où et moi on m'a mise dans cette cellule et je n'ai jamais revu maman. On m'a dit que la Reine l'avait fait tuer à cause de cette histoire d'espions._ "

La petite fille pleurait en repensant à ces souvenirs douloureux. Lexa voulu l'atteindre et s'étendit de tout son long mais seul le bout de ses doigts atteignit la main de Ciara qui trouva du réconfort dans ce geste. La brune vit d'ailleurs le symbole de son peuple qu'elle et sa mère avaient quitté tatoué sur la peau de son poignet.

-" _Ça fait combien de temps que tu es ici ?_ "

-" _J'ai compté les jours depuis que je suis arrivée ici et ça doit faire deux mois._ "

-" _Et où est-ce qu'ils t'emmènent ? Est-ce qu'ils te font du mal ?_ " Lexa eut des frissons en imaginant la petite fille se faire torturer et espérait que ça ne soit pas le cas.

-" _Non personne ne m'a touchée depuis que je suis arrivée mais des fois ils m'emmènent et me font nettoyer les sols ou les murs avec d'autres personnes. Il y a des grands mais aussi des enfants comme moi. Ils ne font pas partis de l'Ice Nation non plus et je crois que c'est pour ça que les grands disparaissent. Bientôt y aura plus que des enfants._ "

-" _Les adultes disparaissent mais pas les enfants ?_ "

-" _Oui je pense que la Reine les faits tuer comme ma maman parce que ils sont pas de son peuple et qu'elle croit que c'est des espions._ " Répondit Ciara et après quelques secondes elle s'adressa à Lexa. " _Heda ?_ "

-" _Appelles moi Lexa._ "

-" _Lexa c'est quoi un espion ?_ " Le cœur de la brune se serra à la question innocente de l'enfant. On lui avait dit les raisons de la mort de sa mère mais elle ne les comprenait absolument pas.

-" _Un espion c'est quelqu'un qui récolte des informations sur une autre personne ou un autre peuple afin de découvrir leurs faiblesses ou leurs forces sans que cette personne ou ce peuple ne s'en aperçoivent._ "

-" _Et ça sert à quoi ?_ "

-" _Et bien ça sert si tu veux faire du mal à quelqu'un où attaquer un peuple. Si tu connais ses faiblesses et ses forces alors tu peux agir en conséquence et tu sais où attaquer pour faire des dégâts._ " Ciara réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-" _Alors la Reine croyait que ma maman cherchait de quoi l'attaquer et attaquer son peuple ?_ " Dit Ciara en s'allongeant elle aussi. Les deux étaient alors pratiquement collées l'une à l'autre.

-" _Oui... et c'est aussi pour ça que les adultes disparaissent._ "

-" _Mais comment elle peut être sûre que c'est des espions ?_ "

-" _Oh tu sais je ne pense pas qu'elle ait besoin de preuves. Elle s'assure juste que personne ne s'attaque à elle même si elle s'en prend à des innocents comme ta maman._ "

-" _Alors les derniers grands qui travaillent avec moi vont s'en aller aussi ?_ " Dit tristement Ciara.

-" _Oui je le pense. Et dis-moi les enfants aussi disparaissent ?_ "

-" _Non aucun enfant a disparu. Je crois que la Reine attend qu'ont soient grands pour nous faire tuer aussi._ "

-" _Tu penses ?_ "

-" _Oui elle est très méchante mais elle veut pas qu'on s'en prenne à nous. Un jour un garde à mit une gifle à un petit garçon qui lui était rentré dedans et la Reine l'a vu. On ne sait pas ce qu'elle a fait avec le garde mais on a vu sa tête accrochée avec une corde devant l'entrée du palais avec les autres méchants le jour d'après._ " Lexa eut une mine de dégoût en imaginant la scène. " _Mais attend t'es une grande toi aussi ? Tu vas disparaître aussi ?_ " Ciara semblait paniquée.

-" _C'est plus qu'un risque..._ " Murmura Lexa.

-" _Mais t'es pas espion ! Et tu peux pas disparaître t'es la grande cheffe on a besoin de toi !_ " Lexa était attendrie par les mots de la petite fille et lui caressa la main.

-" _Tu sais c'est justement parce que je suis la grande cheffe que la Reine veut me tuer. Elle rêve de devenir la grande cheffe et c'est pour ça que je suis là._ "

-" _Elle va pas prendre ta place c'est toi la grande cheffe et tu vas le rester._ " Dit la petite fille avec une moue déterminée qui fit fondre le cœur de Lexa. La brune lui caressa le visage de son doigt. " _Et tes soldats vont venir te chercher, ils vont te sortir de là et tu pourras continuer à être la cheffe._ "

-" _Oui tu as raison ma puce je vais rester la cheffe._ " Menti Lexa qui ne croyait pas que son armée serait là à temps mais ces mots firent apparaître un sourire sur le visage de la petite fille alors Lexa se dit que ça valait le coup de mentir.

Elles restèrent plusieurs minutes en silence jusqu'à ce que le ventre de la brune émit un bruit pour lui faire savoir qu'il était vide. Ciara se redressa et s'approcha du mur où elle enleva une petite pierre qui cachait un trou de quelques centimètres qu'elle devait avoir creuser. Elle en sortit un morceau de pain assez conséquent et s'approcha de nouveau de Lexa et lui donna. La brune la regardait assez surprise et la petite s'expliqua.

-" _Ça le fait pas durcir et puis on sait pas quand est-ce qu'on va nous donner à manger alors je garde. Ça peut être au bout de quelques jours mais une fois c'est aller jusqu'à deux semaines sans manger. Là-dessus la Reine reste la même pour tout le monde._ "

-" _Tu es très futée Ciara._ " Dit Lexa assez impressionnée par la logique dont faisait preuve cette fille malgré son jeune âge. Cette dernière lui sourit et lui coupa un morceau. " _Merci._ " Ciara lui recoupa un morceau mais Lexa la coupa. " _Non non il faut en garder pour plus tard._ "

-" _Tu es une grande alors t'en a besoin de plus et puis tu viens de te faire enlever. Tiens._ " Finit la petite en mettant le morceau dans sa main et Lexa lui sourit.

-" _Très bien mais maintenant tu le range._ " La petite s'exécuta et les deux tombèrent dans un silence agréable.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment et Ciara s'était endormie paisiblement à côté du mur et Lexa était retournée s'adosser vers le côté où sa chaîne était incrustée. Elle repensait aux événements de ces dernières heures et quelques larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux. Clarke lui manquait, l'image de la blonde était constamment présente dans son esprit. Lexa imaginait ce qu'elle pouvait être entrain de faire. Connaissant sa princesse Lexa l'imaginait entrain de donner des ordres à ses soldats, de s'agiter dans tous les sens et de faire la forte alors une fois dans leur chambre elle s'écroulerait en pleurant sur leur lit. Elle fut interrompue par le bruit de la grille qui s'ouvrait. Elle attendit que la personne entre et se redressa. Elle vit quelqu'un refermer la grille mais ne voyait pas qui ça pouvait bien être à cause de l'obscurité. Soudain cet inconnu fit demi-tour et s'approcha doucement vers Lexa. Le corps de cette personne était peu à peu dévoiler de bas en haut et son visage finit par être visible par Lexa qui sentit son souffle se bloquer en découvrant qui était devant elle. Elle prononça son nom dans un souffle à peine audible.

-" _Costia..._ "

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu les amies !


	39. Chapter 39

Hello ! Désolée du retard mais j'avais du mal à écrire ce chapitre. Ce chapitre est concentré entièrement sur Lexa et à partir du prochain on va retrouver Clarkie. Je voulais vraiment que ce chapitre se concentre sur la retrouvaille Costia/Lexa. Merci encore à toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit mot à la fin de chaque chapitre vous êtes trop top !

 **Lkim :** Ahah je suis contente que tu apprécies !

 **MissHarpie :** Merci à toi pour ta review, ça fait vraiment plaisir !

 **thekilleusestreet :** Ah ne t'en fais pas Lexa va passer par sa période de doute envers Ciara. Est-ce que cela savourera vrai, telle est la question… Merci pour ta review !

 **Roxdrama :** Ah bah voilà tu l'as le retour de Costia, j'espère que ça te plaira.

 **Cyelab :** Ah merci pour les compliments ! C'est vrai que le début du chapitre était un peu triste mais en même temps c'est Lexa et Clarke donc trop d'émotions ahah. Oui c'est vrai que Ciara à l'air chou. Mmmm Clarke en mode badass pour sauver sa chérie… c'est trop mignon. En tout cas merci pour ta review ça fais plaisir !

Note : La série ne m'appartient pas.

Note 2 : Désolée s'il y a des fautes.

* * *

Lexa était comme paralysée devant la vision de son ancien amour s'agenouillant devant elle. Costia la regardait avec ces yeux que la brune connaissait si bien. Ces yeux qui voulaient faire passer l'amour que Costia voulait faire croire qu'elle ressentait pour Lexa. Cette dernière sentit toute la colère qu'elle avait renfermée en elle lorsque la fille en face d'elle lui avait briser le cœur remonter à la surface et son regard se noirci. Costia plaça ses mains sur les genoux de Lexa et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais Lexa réagit la première et lui cracha au visage. Costia se recula légèrement, pas vraiment surprise de l'acte de son ancienne amante. Elle s'essuya doucement le visage avant de regarder à nouveau Lexa.

-" _Ça c'est sûr que je l'ai mérité._ " Souffla-t-elle avec un sourire histoire de détendre l'atmosphère mais le regard noir de Lexa lui fit vite effacer. " _Je suis désolée d'être venue comme ça sans prévenir._ "

-" _Parce que tu crois que tu aurais eu le droit à une meilleure réaction si tu avais prévenu peut-être ?_ " Cracha Lexa avec amertume et Costia baissa la tête.

-" _Non... Non je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose._ " Répondit la jeune femme avec tristesse, tristesse que perçue Lexa.

-" _Ne t'attends pas à des excuses pour ce que je viens de faire._ " La voix de Lexa était si froide et remplie de colère que Costia en eut des frissons.

-" _Je ne m'attends pas à recevoir tes excuses..._ "

-" _Alors qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici Costia ? Hmm ? Tu viens voir la victoire de ta mère et rigoler ? Tu viens t'assurer que le fait de m'avoir manipulé ait finalement servi à ton peuple et à ta mère qui va bientôt pouvoir faire ce qu'elle a toujours voulu et me tuer ?_ "

-" _Non Lexa ce n'est pas ça..._ "

-" _Qu'est-ce que tu veux Costia ?_ " Demanda sèchement Lexa qui commençait à perdre patience.

-" _Je..._ " Costia ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes. " _Je voulais juste te voir..._ " Admit-elle finalement.

-" _Pourquoi ?_ " Demanda Lexa qui voulait se persuader que le pincement qu'elle avait ressenti au cœur était simplement dû à sa colère envers la jeune femme devant elle.

-" _Parce que je tiens à toi Lexa peu importe ce que tu penses._ "

-" _Oh..._ " Lexa ressenti à nouveau la colère reprendre le dessus en entendant ce que Costia venait de lui dire. " _Et bien excuses moi de ne pas m'en être rendu compte lorsque tu faisais semblant d'être amoureuse de moi pour finalement espionner sur mon peuple pour que ta mère attaque mes villages. Excuses moi de ne pas avoir réaliser à quel point tu m'aimais lorsque j'ai appris que mes parents avaient été tués lors d'une attaque que ton peuple a pu réaliser grâce à toi. Vraiment tu m'en vois désolée Costia._ " Lexa retenait les quelques larmes qui se formaient dans ses yeux alors que Costia elle ne les retenaient pas.

-" _Je... Je suis désolée Lexa... Vraiment..._ "

-" _Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que tu sois désolée change quoique ce soit à ce qu'il s'est passé._ "

-" _Non tu as raison ça ne peut rien changer à ce que j'ai fait et ce qui s'est produit..._ "

-" _Bien au moins nous sommes d'accord sur ce point._ "

-" _Il faut que tu saches que je ne voulais pas faire ce que j'ai fait mais... Ma mère..._ "

-" _S'il te plaît Costia tu sais à qui tu parles là ? Je sais très bien de quoi ta mère est capable d'accord. Elle sait comment se servir des gens et toi tu es sa fille alors ça fonctionne encore mieux sur toi. Je sais à quel point elle est douée pour manipuler les gens et leur faire faire ce qu'elle veut. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est..._ " Lexa s'arrêta quelques secondes pour calmer son cœur qui s'était emballé. " _Tu dis que tu ne voulais pas faire ce que tu as fait et que ta mère t'a obligée c'est ça ?_ "

-" _Je n'ai jamais voulu avoir à faire avec cette histoire. J'étais beaucoup trop jeune pour comprendre les conséquences de ce que ma mère m'obligeait à faire..._ "

-" _Je comprends tout ça mais pourquoi t'être servi de moi ? Tu avais des dizaines d'autres façons de récolter des informations sur mon peuple mais pourquoi me faire du mal à moi ?_ "

La voix de Lexa se brisa en prononçant ces derniers mots. Elle était en colère contre la jeune femme mais aussi contre elle-même. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir succomber au charme de Costia et que ça lui ai briser le cœur. Elle s'en voulait aussi car elle pensait qu'après avoir rencontré Clarke la souffrance qu'elle endurait suite à son histoire avec Costia avait disparue, mais se retrouver en face de cette dernière lui fit prendre conscience que sa blessure était encore à vif. Elle ne s'était finalement pas complètement remise de l'impact que ça avait eu sur elle ni de la douleur que Costia avait laisser derrière elle. Lexa avait été persuader qu'elles passeraient leurs vies ensemble et que leur amour était sincère. Bien sûr elle aimait Clarke comme elle n'avait jamais aimé personne mais elle savait aussi que Costia représenterait toujours quelque chose à ses yeux même si ça lui faisait du mal. Et là cette dernière était devant elle à lui dire qu'elle était désolée et Lexa avait du mal à entendre ces mots. Elle avait encore le cœur qui saignait.

-" _Lexa..._ " Souffla Costia. " _Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal._ "

-" _Je sais que tu ne pouvais pas comprendre les conséquences de tes actes envers mon peuple mais envers moi Costia ? Tu ne te doutais pas que prétendre être amoureuse de moi parce que ta mère te l'avait demandé ne ferait de mal à personne ?_ "

-" _Ma mère ne m'a jamais demandé de faire semblant d'être amoureuse de toi._ " Lexa fronça les sourcils face à cette révélation.

-" _Quoi ?_ " Costia s'assit devant la brune.

-" _Ma mère m'avait envoyé au palais pour espionner, ça oui. Elle m'avait aussi demandé de devenir amie et une sorte de confidente pour toi mais lorsque je t'ai vu la première fois... mon cœur s'est mis à battre si fort si tu savais... Alors au début je me suis rapprochée de toi pour faire comme ma mère me l'avait demandé et être ton amie mais... Les conversations que nous avions ensemble, ta manière de me sourire, tes yeux étincelants... Tu étais dans ma tête jour et nuit Lexa et je **suis** tombée amoureuse de toi. Mes sentiments pour toi étaient vrais et sincères Lexa. Je t'ai aimée de tout mon cœur et je t'aime encore. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal et te briser le cœur... c'est juste que je me suis retrouvée dans une situation trop compliquée et que j'ai dû retourner vers mon peuple même si mon cœur fut arraché de ma poitrine ce jour-là._ "

Le cerveau de Lexa avait du mal à fonctionner suite à l'aveu de Costia. Elle était persuadée que leur amour n'avait été que mensonge mais son ancienne compagne venait de lui dire que ce n'avait pas été le cas et Lexa ne savait pas comment réagir face à cela. Elle était toujours en colère pour la trahison de Costia mais ne pouvait plus nourrir la colère qu'elle avait rassemblée depuis des années en s'imaginant que toute leur histoire était un mensonge.

-" _Mais si tu m'aimais vraiment, pourquoi avoir quand même fait ce que tu as fait ? Tu aurais aussi bien pu tout me dire Costia, on aurait pu se sortir de là ensemble._ " Souffla Lexa qui avait maintenant permis à ses larmes de rouler sur son fin visage.

-" _Crois-moi Lexa j'ai essayé. J'étais tellement entourée d'amour à tes côtés. Je n'avais jamais reçu autant d'amour dans ma vie et je voulais garder ça. Je voulais rester auprès de toi et faire ma vie à tes côtés. J'ai essayé de le dire à ma mère mais tout ce qu'elle a su dire c'était à quel point j'avais été intelligente de te séduire pour avoir plus d'informations. J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas dans le but de te nuire mais que j'étais vraiment tombée amoureuse de toi et que je voulais être avec toi, ne plus divulguer quoi que ce soit sur ton peuple mais elle s'est contenté de rire. Elle m'a dit que je retournerais auprès des miens mais j'ai répondu que je resterais à tes côtés et que tu me protégerais d'elle. Ensuite elle a été chercher mon père et lui à trancher la gorge devant moi. Et alors que j'étais agenouiller dans son sang elle m'a dit que si je refusais encore une fois de partir et de retourner avec elle, elle ferait la même chose à mon petit frère. C'est alors que j'ai décidé de te quitter... et ce fut la chose la plus difficile que je n'ai jamais eu à faire._ " Quelques minutes de silence passèrent suite à la tirade de Costia durant lesquelles Lexa essayait d'absorber chaque information que son ancienne compagne venait de divulguer.

-" _Elle n'aurait quand même pas tuer ton frère ?_ " Demanda Lexa sans trop savoir pourquoi.

-" _Elle a failli me trancher la gorge quand j'avais dix ans simplement pour avoir refusé de faire ce qu'elle m'avait demandée et elle a tué mon père devant mes yeux. Elle ne fait pas de mal aux enfants de manière générale mais les siens... elle nous aurait tuer au berceau si elle avait eu ses raisons. Elle nous a toujours dit à mon frère et à moi que nous prendrions le trône un jour et elle ne voulait pas que des incapables et des faibles dirigent son peuple alors elle a toujours été cruelle avec nous. Lexa tu as dit toi même que tu savais ce dont elle était capable._ "

-" _C'est vrai... c'est vrai._ " D'autres minutes passèrent en silence avant que Lexa en reprenne la parole. "Je suis désolée pour ton père."

-" _Et moi je suis désolée pour tes parents... et pour ton cœur._ "

Les deux se regardèrent dans les yeux et cette fois sans aucune colère. Même si Lexa ne l'admettrait jamais vraiment, les excuses de Costia lui avaient réellement fait du bien. Savoir que leur histoire avait signifier quelque chose pour elle aussi avait diminuer sa colère. Bien sûr Lexa ne lui pardonnerait jamais ce qu'elle avait fait mais ça lui faisait du bien de sentir sa colère s'apaiser, elle sentait son cœur moins lourd malgré les circonstances. Costia était elle aussi soulagée d'avoir pu expliquer à Lexa comment tout ceci avait pu se produire. Elle se sentait toujours coupable mais le fait que la brune ne la regarde plus avec les yeux remplis de haine était un soulagement pour Costia. Cette dernière s'approcha doucement du visage de Lexa et mis son index sous le menton de la brune pour le relever et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de fermer les yeux. Lexa avait elle aussi les yeux fermés et sans réfléchir elle referma elle aussi ses lèvres sur celles de son ancien amour.

Ce tendre et chaste baiser fit tout de même du bien à Lexa, il la ramena des années en arrière quand elle n'avait pas encore traversée toutes ces souffrances. Son cœur n'avait pas encore été brisé, ses parents n'avaient pas encore été tués. Le baiser lui fit du bien car ce fut comme si les derniers moments de sa vie avaient disparu et qu'elle retrouvait cette merveilleuse sensation qu'est celle d'un baiser de la part de son premier amour. Cette candeur et cette innocence que pouvait provoquer le contact avec la personne qui avait fait emballer votre cœur pour la toute première fois. Lexa fut envelopper d'une sorte de fraîcheur qui lui fit énormément de bien durant la première seconde de ce baiser mais à la deuxième seconde, cette fraîcheur fut transformée en un brasier ardent alors que l'image de Clarke se formait devant ses yeux. Cette fraîcheur et cet amour que Lexa avait ressenti avec Costia avait été multipliée par deux lorsqu'elle avait rencontré la blonde. Alors Lexa sut que Costia était et resterait certes son premier amour mais Clarke serait son seul et véritable amour et cela jusqu'à ce qu'elle rende son dernier souffle. Alors aussi vite que le baiser fut initié, il fut brisé par Lexa qui tourna sa tête sur le côté. Costia s'écarta et regarda Lexa dans les yeux.

-" _Je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre à présent Costia._ " Cette dernière ne fut pas triste en entendant les paroles de Lexa et les deux jeunes femmes savaient alors que ce baiser représentait simplement la fin définitive de leur histoire. Elles avaient tourné la page et venaient de se dire au revoir par ce baiser qui concluait leur histoire plus que compliquée et les deux jeunes femmes en étaient soulagées.

-" _Je sais Lexa. Je suis heureuse pour toi. Vraiment._ "

-" _Merci. Même si c'est plus qu'un risque que je ne la revois plus jamais._ " Costia s'approcha de nouveau de Lexa.

-" _Ma mère a prévu de t'exécuter lors du solstice d'hiver qui aura lieu dans deux semaines jour pour jour. Elle veut effectuer une sorte de rituel. Tu peux encore te sortir de là._ "

-" _Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?_ " Demanda Lexa.

-" _Parce que tu as déjà tellement souffert à cause de ce que moi ou ma mère t'avons fait et aussi parce qu'elle m'a enlevée la vie que j'aurais pu avoir avec toi et ça tu vois c'est quelque chose que je ne lui pardonnerais jamais. Elle a aussi tué mon père et je refuse qu'elle te tue toi. Je ferais tout pour que ça n'arrive pas et pour que tu rentres chez toi._ " Lexa regarda alors en direction de Ciara qui avait l'air profondément endormie. Costia le remarqua et fronça les sourcils. " _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ "

 _-"Tu ne devrais pas devrais dire ce genre de chose devant elle._ "

-" _Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Ciara ?_ " Lexa s'approcha alors un peu plus de Costia pour murmurer.

-" _On ne sait pas ce que ta mère a en tête là maintenant. Je trouve ça bizarre qu'elle m'ait mise dans une cellule avec quelqu'un d'autre sauf pour pouvoir garder un œil sur moi. Alors peut-être qu'elle a demandé à Ciara de veiller sur moi et de lui rapporter des choses que je ferais ou que je pourrais lui raconter._ "

-" _Non ne t'en fais pas pour ça Ciara ne dira rien de ce que tu fais et encore moins à ma mère._ " Cette fois se fut Lexa qui fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

-" _Comment tu peux le savoir ?_ " Costia s'assit aux côtés de Lexa.

-" _Bon il faut que je t'explique tout depuis le début alors écoutes bien._ "

-" _Je t'écoutes._ "

-" _Bien. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que ma mère mène une politique très dure au sein de notre peuple. En plus de ça elle cherche par tous les moyens de devenir Heda et l'obsession qu'elle a envers toi dure depuis des années et affecte les gens de notre peuple bien plus qu'on ne le croit. Nombreux commence à remettre en question la politique de ma mère ainsi que son résonnement, elle leur paraît de plus en plus folle et ils ne veulent plus d'elle à la tête du peuple, et j'en fais partie. Peu de personne sachent cela et si quelqu'un venait à faire part de ses pensées à la mauvaise personne elle serait morte la seconde d'après. Alors bien sûr les trois quarts du peuple suive les idées de la Reine, je crois qu'ils sont devenus aussi fous qu'elle au fil du temps mais ceux qui commencent à remettre en question son jugement se sont rassembler et discutent des actions qu'on pourrait faire pour la contrer. On se réunis dans les sous-sols de la ville là où personne ne vient et on élabore des plans. Nous sommes une centaine dans ce petit groupe et Ciara en fait partie. J'essaye depuis des mois de repérer des gens qui sont contre la Reine et je suis très douée pour cela, c'est un peu grâce à moi qu'il y a autant de personnes dans notre groupe. Alors tu n'as rien à craindre d'elle, ma mère a tué sa mère et crois-moi elle n'est pas prête de collaborer avec elle. Ciara est d'ailleurs très utile, je lui demande de remplir certaines missions à ma place parce que ma mère surveille mes moindres faits et gestes et à mon avis ça ne va qu'empirer au vu de ta présence au château. La nouvelle de ta détention ici à vite fait le tour de toute la ville et notre groupe ne veut absolument pas que ma mère arrive à ses fins et te tue. Tu es la seule avec qui nous pourrions travailler pour renverser ma mère alors on va tout faire pour que tu puisses t'en aller d'ici Lexa._ "

-" _Attends alors toi et ton petit groupe de rebelles vous voulez m'aider à m'échapper ?_ "

-" _Exactement. On veut que tu t'en ailles d'ici au plus vite mais on veut également renverser ma mère mais nous avons besoin d'aide._ "

-" _De quelle aide exactement ?_ "

-" _Et bien je suppose que celle dont tu es tombée amoureuse va tout faire pour venir te chercher non ?_ "

-" _Elle s'appelle Clarke et oui la connaissant elle va tout faire pour me récupérer._ "

-" _Alors moi et quelques membres du groupe nous voulons quitter la ville dans le but de la trouver et de lui expliquer notre plan. Nous voulons lui donner toutes les failles de notre système et de la défense de la ville pour lui faciliter au mieux l'accès et nous rajouterons notre centaine de rebelles comme tu les appellent pour filer un coup de main à ton armée._ "

-" _Wow. Clarke sera sûrement à Polis si tu veux la trouver._ "

-" _Bien je le dirais à mes camarades car je doute que je puisse quitter la ville à cause de la surveillance de ma mère mais j'essayerais._ "

-" _Costia c'est un coup énorme que tu prépares._ "

-" _Je sais. Mais je ne veux plus que ma mère me dicte ma vie et je ne veux pas qu'elle tue une autre personne à qui je tiens._ "

-" _Qu'est-ce que tu veux en retour Costia ?_ "

-" _Je veux simplement enfin la paix entre nos peuples Lexa. Je n'en peux plus de cette guerre permanente, je la vis depuis que je suis née. C'est pour ça que tu dois faire confiance à Ciara car c'est par elle seule que je pourrais te faire parvenir des informations et que tu pourras communiquer avec moi. Je ne pourrais pas revenir te voir, ma mère me surveille bien trop pour ça et si je m'expose tout le plan pourrait tomber à l'eau._ "

-" _Très bien je lui ferais confiance. Mais Costia tu te rends compte que Clarke et mon armée vont vouloir tuer chaque habitant de cette ville pas vrai ?_ "

-" _Je m'en doute mais à part ceux de notre groupe, ils sont tous derrière ma mère et la soutienne donc si nous voulons vivre en paix il faut des sacrifices et je suis prête à les faire. Alors est-ce que tu es avec nous ou pas ?_ " Lexa ne réfléchit que quelques secondes avant de tendre son bras vers Costia qui le serra aussitôt.

-" _Je le suis._ "

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que vous aimez la direction que j'ai prise et à bientôt !


	40. Chapter 40

Hello ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Nouveau petit chapitre qui je l'espère va vous plaire. Dans le prochain chapitre vous verrez l'élaboration des plans "récupérer Lexa" plus en détails. Ah la la on s'approche de la fin... Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, je me répète à chaque fois mais ça fait vraiment plaisir !

 **Lkim:** Oh mais pourquoi penses-tu cela ? Remarque des fois les intuitions se révèlent bonnes, on verra... :)

 **MissHarpie:** Wow merci pour tous ces compliments ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours autant et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. Merci pour ta review !

 **Momo00:** Tu n'as pas confiance en Costia ? Hmm je ne sais pas si tu devrais ou pas. C'est vrai qu'elle peut bien cacher son jeu mais pour l'instant je dirais qu'on peut lui faire confiance ahah. Merci pour ta review !

 **Cyelab:** Et oui même Costia s'est faite avoir... oui c'est vrai que c'est mieux pour Lexa. Ah je suis contente que tu apprécies cette histoire de rebelles, j'aime bien le concept moi aussi. La réponse quant à la réaction de Clarke par rapport à Costia c'est dans ce chapitre j'espère que ça te plaira ! Merci pour ta review !

Note: La série ne m'appartient pas.

Note 2: Désolée s'il y a des fautes.

* * *

Clarke essayait de rester calme alors que Lincoln la transportait à toute vitesse dans les bois. Dire qu'elle était en colère serait un euphémisme, elle était furieuse. Son sang bouillant à l'intérieur d'elle, il lui faisait presque mal. Vite le palais fit son apparition dans son champ de vision et Clarke sentait ses muscles répondre de plus en plus. Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire pour attaquer l'Ice Nation mais étant donné qu'elle n'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'assister à une bataille, elle n'avait aucune idée qui lui venait. Elle se doutait qu'elle ne pourrait pas débarquer en force sur le territoire de l'Ice Nation avec son armée. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle voit Indra et Anya au plus vite. Le soleil commençait à se lever tout doucement et quelques habitants de la capitale se trouvaient dans les rues et savaient que quelque chose n'allait pas en voyant la compagne de Heda mal en point et surtout sans Lexa. Cependant le groupe qui accompagnait Lincoln et Clarke ne prit pas le temps d'expliquer la situation et devança Lincoln pour aller chercher tous les généraux afin de les rassembler dans la salle du conseil. Lincoln quant à lui dirigea Clarke vers la chambre de Raven et Anya comme elle le lui avait demandé. Arriver devant la porte, il la posa doucement au sol.

-" _Merci Lincoln. Maintenant il faut que tu me trouves Indra et que tu l'amènes avec les autres généraux._ "

-" _Très bien. Ça va aller ?_ " Clarke savait que cette question ne concernait pas ses muscles mais son état suite à l'enlèvement de sa compagne.

-" _Je ne peux pas te répondre..._ " Il hocha la tête tristement et se remit à courir à la recherche d'Indra.

Clarke ouvrit doucement la porte et parvint malgré ses membres toujours engourdis à pénétrer sans tomber dans la chambre. Elle vit Anya entrain de s'étirer sur le balcon et Raven toujours profondément endormie enroulée dans les fourrures. Anya, qui avait entendu la porte se refermer, se retourna et vit l'état plus que mauvais de la blonde. Elle accourra vers Clarke et la fit s'asseoir sur le lit ce qui réveilla Raven.

-" _Clarke qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Où est Lexa ?_ " Demanda Anya inquiète. Raven se redressa et constata le visage fermé de Clarke et vint placer sa main sur son épaule.

-" _On était entrain de chasser lorsque j'ai reçu une flèche avec du poison dessus. A cause de ça je me suis retrouvée peu à peu paralysée et Lexa à essayer de nous mettre à l'abri mais elle en a reçu une aussi. Ensuite on a vu des soldats de l'Ice Nation arriver et ils l'ont emmenée avec eux._ "

Dit tristement Clarke. Anya eut le regard vide pendant quelques secondes avant de lâcher Clarke pour courir vers la salle de bain et de faire claquer la porte tellement fort que le sol en trembla légèrement. Raven eut le cœur serré en voyant la réaction de sa compagne et voulu se précipité à sa suite mais enroula ses bras autour de Clarke, qui malgré sa détermination de ne pas se laisser submerger par ses sentiments autre que la colère, lâcha quelques larmes avant de se reprendre.

-" _Je ne sais pas quoi dire Clarke..._ "

Dit Raven qui se doutait bien que Clarke ne souhaiterait pas entendre les discours tout fait à propos de Lexa allant bien. Elle savait que la Reine ne serait pas du genre à laisser vivre trop longtemps Lexa une fois arrivé dans son palais et elle savait que Clarke avait déjà cette constatation bien en tête. Anya lui avait parler de toutes ces histoires entre l'Ice Nation et Lexa et elle ne voulait pas fatiguée Clarke avec des phrases toutes faites qui ne lui serait d'aucun soutien.

-" _Ne t'en fais pas Raven il n'y a rien à dire..._ " Clarke marqua quelques secondes de pause avant de continuer. " _Je veux tous les tuer Raven... Je veux trancher la gorge à cette Reine et la regarder doucement mourir à mes pieds._ " Bien que la voix glaciale et déterminée de son amie lui provoqua des frissons, Raven hocha la tête.

-" _Je sais Clarke... Et je vais t'aider pour ça... On va tous t'aider à le faire._ "

Sur ces mots Anya sortit de la salle de bain habillée et le visage fermé. Raven aurait voulu prendre sa bien-aimée dans ses bras car elle savait qu'à ce moment précis elle était dévastée mais elle ne fit rien. Elle ne voulait pas la faire s'effondrer alors elle se contenta de sortir du lit et de s'habiller rapidement. Les trois sortirent ensuite en silence de la chambre et se dirigèrent vers la salle du conseil. Clarke marchait rapidement devant les deux autres, Raven tendit alors sa main pour venir caresser délicatement les doigts d'Anya qui apprécia le geste car il n'était pas assez grand pour qu'elle relâche ses émotions. Elle avait besoin de garder la tête froide pour établir un plan et pour soutenir Clarke qui vivait les instants les plus douloureux de sa vie.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans la salle, elles virent les trentaines de généraux autour d'une grande table ronde, le plan du territoire de l'Ice Nation déroulé dessus entrain de discuter de ce qu'il fallait faire. Le silence se fit lorsqu'ils virent Clarke arriver et ils baissèrent la tête en signe de respect et de compassion. Implicitement, tout le monde savait qu'en l'absence de Lexa, Clarke était aux commandes et ils allaient faire de leur mieux pour la soutenir. La soutenir premièrement en ce qui concernait les décisions à prendre étant donné qu'elle n'avait jamais fait ce genre de chose et deuxièmement pour l'aider à gérer l'enlèvement de leur Heda. Après quelques instants de silence Indra prit la parole.

-" _J'ai déjà fait envoyé des messagers pour informer nos alliés de la situation et pour leur demander de nous venir en aide. Les chefs et leurs armées devraient arriver au plus tard dans trois jours ce qui nous laisse le temps de préparer différents plans d'actions._ " Clarke se contenta d'hocher la tête ne sachant pas très bien comment gérer les choses. Anya vit son malaise et s'avança pour prendre la parole.

-" _C'est très bien Indra je te remercie. A présent il nous faut des plans alors chacun propose quelque chose et nous fais un schéma d'action. Il faut prendre les choses calmement et bien penser à tout. C'est une mission des plus importantes. Même s'il y a peu de chance que notre Heda soit toujours en vie considérant notre histoire avec ce peuple, nous devons quand même penser à l'éventualité qu'elle soit toujours en vie. Ce qui veut dire bien réfléchir à chaque action._ " Les généraux se saisirent alors de bouts de parchemins et commencèrent à réfléchir aux possibilités en étudiant le plan. Anya se tourna ensuite vers Clarke et lui chuchota. " _Clarke il faut que ce soit toi qui commande, en l'absence de Lexa c'est toi qui tiens les raines alors je sais que là tu es perturbée mais il faut que tu te reprennes même si c'est dur d'accord ?_ " La blonde releva la tête hocha doucement tout en assimilant le message.

Plusieurs heures passèrent durant lesquelles une dizaine de plans différent furent entendu avec pour chacun des longues minutes de discussion avec des désaccords de part et d'autres. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui soulignait une erreur et cela engendrait des conversations plus ou moins animées. Soudain l'un des généraux réclama le silence et tout le monde se tut.

-" _Si on continue comme cela nous n'y arriverons pas. Il faut déjà nous mettre d'accord sur des actions de base. Tout d'abord certains plans nous font agir d'une telle sorte qui nous laisse penser que Heda est déjà morte. Alors première question est-ce que nous agissons comme si elle l'était ou comme si elle était toujours en vie ?_ "

Il posa cette question en regardant Clarke. Cette dernière fut perturbée par cette question. Au plus profond d'elle, elle n'avait pas du tout l'espoir de revoir Lexa en vie mais d'un autre côté son cœur lui suppliait d'agir comme si elle était en vie. Cependant son cerveau lui disait d'agir dans le seul but d'exterminer le peuple et rien d'autre. Elle ne voulait surtout pas souffrir encore plus en se faisant de faux espoirs. Mais tout en pensant à cela une petite voix dans sa tête vint la perturbée. Elle lui demandait si sa détermination à attaquer ce peuple ne serait pas plus importante si elle le faisait dans le but de récupérer Lexa plutôt que de laisser parler uniquement sa colère et de foncer dans le tas. Elle vit le visage de Lexa se former devant ses yeux et elle lâcha prise. Elle se dit qu'il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout et espérer que Lexa soit en vie.

-" _On agis comme si elle était encore en vie._ " Dit-elle fermement. Le général qui lui avait poser la question semblait satisfait de sa réponse et continua à parler.

-" _Bien alors nous devons agir avec la plus grande délicatesse car si on se fait repérer la Reine peut décider d'exécuter Heda plus rapidement. Ensuite je pense qu'avant d'établir un plan il faut que l'on sache nos ressources. Il faudrait que l'on sélectionne nos soldats les plus en forme et les mieux formés, que l'on sache notre capacité en terme d'équipements, épées, lances, armures. Une fois que l'on aura toutes ces informations je pense qu'on pourra arriver à penser et à agir en conséquence._ " Clarke y réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-" _Je suis d'accord avec vous. Le reste de la journée sera consacrer à cela et réfléchissez en même temps à des plans et nous reprendrons ce conseil demain matin à la première heure._ " Tous hochèrent la tête pour approuver et ils quittèrent la salle peu à peu laissant Anya, Raven et Clarke dans la salle. La blonde était toujours penchée au-dessus de la carte du territoire de l'Ice Nation et était perdue dans ses pensées. Raven vint se placer à côté d'elle et mit sa main sur son épaule.

-" _Cette carte..._ " Dit Clarke. " _Elle ne nous montre ni l'intérieur de la ville ni du palais, on ne peut pas savoir comment c'est à l'intérieur et on risque de se faire avoir là-dessus._ " Anya vint à son tour se mettre à côté de Clarke.

-" _Ne t'en fais pas on va trouver une solution et on la retrouvera. On la ramènera à la maison._ "

Lui dit la guerrière brune. Clarke lui sourit tout en priant pour que la brune ait raison. Bien sûr elle essayait de garder une certaine distance face à l'idée de Lexa en vie car elle ne voulait pas se donner trop d'espoir.

-" _Tu viens nous aider à faire l'inventaire ?_ " Lui demanda Raven qui était inquiète pour son amie.

-" _Hmm oui oui je vous rejoindrais dans quelques minutes... j'ai... j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule..._ "

-" _Bien sûr Clarke prend ton temps._ "

Rassura Anya avant qu'elle quitte la salle avec Raven. Clarke resta sans bouger durant quelques minutes avant que ses jambes ne se mettent à bouger toutes seules pour la faire se diriger vers la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Lexa. Elle entra et resta debout à détailler la pièce. Elle lui paraissait si vide maintenant que Lexa n'était pas là. Elle passa ses doigts sur les affaires qui appartenait à la brune et s'assis sur le lit. Elle vit le haut que portait Lexa la veille, la blonde se rappelait le lui avoir enlevé délicatement avant de la parsemer de baisers. Elle le prit et le respira. Il sentait comme la brune et Clarke sentit son cœur se serrer comme jamais auparavant. Il lui faisait tellement mal qu'elle dû prendre de grandes inspirations pour essayer de l'apaiser. Elle passa plusieurs minutes à essayer de calmer son palpitant qui ne faisait que s'accélérer puis elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir mais elle était trop occupée à essayer de reprendre sa respiration pour relever la tête. Elle était en pleine crise d'angoisse et elle n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Elle sentit deux mains la saisir à chaque épaule et la faire se pencher en avant.

-" _Respire Clarke respire..._ " Lui chuchota Abby qui avait été prévenue de ce qu'il se passait par Raven et Anya qui étaient venues la voir juste après avoir quitté Clarke. Elle avait d'abord été dans la salle du conseil avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Clarke et Lexa où elle savait que sa fille se trouverait.

-" _J'arrive...pas..._ " Abby eut le cœur serré en voyant l'état de sa fille. Elle était elle-même triste et très inquiète de savoir Lexa entre les mains de l'Ice Nation.

-" _Profonde inspiration... profonde expiration._ " Continua Abby tout en caressant le dos et les cheveux de sa fille pour la rassurer.

Après de longues minutes de lutte pour Clarke, sa respiration se calma petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse respirer normalement. Son visage était encore couvert de larmes et elle serrait le haut de Lexa dans ses bras comme si c'était la brune qui se trouvait là. Sa mère était toujours entrain de lui caresser les cheveux et Clarke se pencha sur le côté pour lui tomber dans les bras. Elle était épuisée par ce qu'il venait de se passer et ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls. Elle put ainsi se calmer tranquillement dans l'étreinte rassurante de sa mère qui faisait de son mieux pour réconforter sa fille. Clarke finit par se décaler au bout de quelques instants et elle regarda sa mère dans les yeux. Elle avait toujours les yeux rougis et son visage reflétait encore la tristesse qui l'avait submergée il y a quelques minutes de cela mais elle se sentait tout de même mieux. Clarke sourit à sa mère.

-" _Ça va… ça y'est..._ " Lui dit-elle pour lui signaler qu'elle allait mieux et Abby lui sourit en retour en lui caressant sa joue.

-" _Ça va aller..._ " Lui murmura-t-elle en réponse.

-" _Merci._ " Souffla Clarke.

-" _Y'a pas de quoi ma chérie._ " Lui répondit Abby. Elles restèrent quelques secondes à se sourire avant que Clarke ne se passe les mains sur le visage pour effacer les dernières traces de sa crise avant de regarder de nouveau sa mère.

-" _Je dois y aller._ " Dit la blonde en se levant

-" _Ça va aller c'est sûr ?_ "

-" _Oui ça va aller j'ai besoin de m'occuper l'esprit là._ " Abby hocha la tête avant de se lever à son tour.

-" _Je viendrais te voir ce soir._ " Lui dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte suivit par sa fille.

-" _D'accord à ce soir._ " Lui répondit cette dernière avant que leurs chemins ne se séparent et que Clarke se retrouve dans une des cours du palais pour aider les autres à faire l'inventaire.

Le reste de la journée fut consacrer au recensement des ressources. Ce fut rapidement fait malgré le fait qu'il y avait pas mal de matériaux en stock. Les artisans de la capitale furent donc rapidement réquisitionnés pour fabriquer ce qu'il manquait. Le soir vint trop vite pour Clarke qui appréhendait le fait de se retrouver seule pour la nuit dans une chambre qu'elle n'avait partagée qu'avec Lexa depuis son arrivée. Elle traîna alors encore un peu mais fut tout de même obligée de se rendre dans sa chambre à la fin. Quand elle y rentra elle vit que sa mère l'attendait sur le lit et elle sourit.

-" _Comment tu te sens ?_ " Lui demanda Abby.

-" _Mieux merci._ " Clarke s'était en effet sentie mieux après son "craquage". Elle avait fait ressortir ses émotions qu'elle s'était forcée à ne pas ressentir depuis que Lexa s'était faite enlever et ça lui fit du bien malgré le fait qu'elle soit toujours dévastée par le manque de la brune.

-" _Tu sais qu'elle va s'en sortir._ "

-" _Maman..._ " Soupira Clarke. " _Écoutes je n'ai pas envie de réfléchir à ça. Je n'ai pas envie de me dire que peut-être elle est simplement enfermée dans une cellule et que la Reine qui cherche à la tuer depuis des années ne lui fait rien. Je ne peux pas me remplir la tête de faux espoirs pour les voir se briser en mille morceaux s'il s'avère que Lexa soit morte tu comprends._ "

-" _Je comprends Clarke je ne t'embêterais plus avec ça. Juste saches que si tu as besoin d'en parler je suis là._ " La blonde s'assit aux côtés de sa mère et la prit dans ses bras.

-" _Je sais maman._ "

Les deux passèrent le reste de la soirée à parler des ressources qu'il y avait dans la capitale et de tout et de rien mais aucune de mentionna Lexa. Abby ne laissa pas le choix à sa fille lorsqu'elle lui dit qu'elle resterait avec elle pour la nuit. Bien que Clarke ait protester, elle était finalement contente de passer la nuit avec sa mère car ça la forçait à ne pas tourner en rond en pensant à Lexa et ainsi de vraiment se reposer. Abby s'assura que sa fille dorme cette nuit en lui préparant une infusion dans laquelle elle mit quelques plantes qui la ferait dormir alors qu'elle était dans la salle de bain. Clarke la but d'une traite et à peine trente minutes plus tard elle était étalée de tout son long sur le lit, profondément endormie. Abby caressa le visage de la blonde pendant quelques minutes avant d'éteindre les bougies allumées et de se glisser aux côtés de sa fille et de s'endormir à son tour.

Clarke se réveilla tranquillement le lendemain alors que les premières lueurs du soleil apparaissaient. Pendant quelques secondes se fut comme si elle allait voir Lexa en se retournant mais les souvenirs de la veille la rattrapèrent bien trop vite. Ce fut alors triste qu'elle se retourna pour voir non Lexa mais sa mère allongée à ses côtés dans un profond sommeil. Clarke sourit en voyant le visage décontracté de sa mère et elle se leva le plus discrètement possible pour se rafraîchir dans la salle de bain et s'habiller.

Elle sortit ensuite discrètement de la chambre non sans avoir déposer un baiser sur le front de sa mère et elle se dirigea vers la salle du conseil. Quelques généraux étaient déjà présents et la saluèrent. Anya rentra quelques secondes après elle et lui sourit.

-" _Ça va Clarke ?_ " Lui demanda-t-elle.

-" _Du mieux qu'on peut et toi ?_ "

-" _Pareil._ "

Répondit Anya d'un air triste. Contrairement à Clarke elle n'avait pas fermé les yeux de la nuit. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser à Lexa et à ce qu'elle ferait si elle était morte. Comment allait-elle surmontée cette perte ? Elle n'avait pas arrêté de tourner dans son lit, impossible d'arrêter son cerveau. Les généraux arrivèrent au compte-goutte et une fois au complet Clarke prit la parole.

-" _Bonjour à tous, merci d'être venu. Bien au sujet des armes et armures manquantes quelqu'un sait où ça en est ?_ " Un des généraux prit la parole.

-" _J'ai fait le tour des artisans hier soir et ça devrait être finis ce matin ou en début d'après-midi._ "

-" _Parfait. Autre chose j'aimerais que vous fassiez passer le message à tous nos soldats, il faut vraiment qu'ils s'entraînent le maximum possible avant qu'on ne lance l'assaut sur l'Ice Nation compris ?_ " Tous hochèrent la tête. "Bien remettons nous aux plans."

A peine une heure passa durant laquelle plusieurs idées pertinentes furent retenues et écrit sur un parchemin avant que des gardes ne firent éruption dans la salle.

-" _Excusez-nous mais nous devons vous prévenir que des habitants d'un village voisin ont capturé plusieurs personnes de l'Ice Nation alors qu'ils approchaient du palais tôt ce matin._ "

Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle. Durant la journée de la veille, la nouvelle de la capture de Heda avait vite fait le tour de toute la capitale et des villages voisins et le peuple était plus qu'énerver contre l'Ice Nation. Clarke fut même surprise de voir qu'ils avaient laissé ces membres en vie. Clarke tenta de contenir sa colère en pensant à des personnes de l'Ice Nation dans le palais.

-" _Faîtes les entrer."_

Le garde hocha la tête et ressorti pour quelques secondes plus tard réapparaître avec une personne sur son épaule suivit par d'autres gardes eux aussi chargés. Ils jetèrent les capturés au sol et quittèrent la salle. Clarke s'approcha mais laissa quand même quelques mètres entre elle et eux. Ces derniers se relevèrent et Anya s'avança pour venir abattre son poing de toutes ses forces sur le visage d'une jeune fille qui retomba aussitôt au sol en crachant du sang.

-" _Ok ça je l'ai mérité._ " Marmonna la fille au sol.

Lorsqu'Anya se retourna elle vit le regard surprit de Clarke. La guerrière se justifia de son acte en disant.

-" _C'est Costia._ " Dit-elle avec mépris tout en se massant le poing.

Clarke écarquilla les yeux et passa son regard d'Anya à Costia, qui était entrain de se relever, et la colère la submergea. Le peuple de cette fille venait de lui prendre Lexa et en plus de ça son elle qui l'avait fait tant souffrir venait se pointer ici. Clarke couru presque vers Costia avant de lui coller à son tour son poing sur le visage de toutes ses forces.

-" _Ok ça aussi je l'ai mérité._ " Dit-elle en se tenant la mâchoire.

-" _Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ?_ " Cracha Clarke. Costia se redressa et cracha du sang avant de regarder la blonde.

-" _On vient vous aider à attaquer notre peuple._ "

Suite à ces mots, un silence des plus complets se fit entendre dans la salle.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu.


	41. Chapter 41

Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que ça va, moi j'ai eu ma première semaine à la fac et ça m'a bien fatiguée ces conneries xD. Bien alors ce chapitre est tourné vers l'élaboration du plan pour récupérer notre brune préférée, j'espère que ça va vous plaire.

 **Lkim:** Ahah oui c'est sûr qu'elles l'ont assez frappée maintenant mais c'est compréhensible qu'elles l'aient fait xD ! Merci pour ta review !

 **Cyelab** : Ahah merci ! Ouais pauvre Clarke... mais bon il faut voir le bon côté des choses : après la pluie le beau temps. Ahah oui elle s'en prend plein la tête mais en même temps c'est un petit peu mérité mais maintenant on peut se concentrer sur Lexa. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire et merci pour ta review !

Note: La série ne m'appartient pas.

Note 2: Désolée s'il y a des fautes.

* * *

Toutes les personnes dans la pièce commencèrent à chuchoter en se regardant d'un air curieux alors que Clarke et Anya se contentèrent de regarder Costia comme si c'était un fantôme.

-" _Tu viens nous aider à attaquer ton peuple ?_ " Répéta Anya qui avait du mal à comprendre ce que Costia venait de lui dire.

-" _Exactement. Il y a pas mal de personnes de mon peuple qui ne sont plus en accord avec la Reine et qui souhaitent la voir morte. Nous voulons pouvoir enfin être en paix avec la capitale et les autres peuples mais la Reine ne le veut absolument pas. Elle souhaite tout contrôler : les peuples, les territoires... tout. Alors ceux qui pensent qu'elle doit s'en aller se sont rassemblés et essaient d'élaborer des plans en toute discrétion pour. Nous n'avions aucun plan assez solide pour que tout se passe bien mais l'enlèvement de Heda peut nous aider et vous aider. Notre groupe ne veut pas que Heda meure et que la Reine prenne sa place. Lexa veut assurer la paix entre les peuples et c'est ce que nous souhaitons par-dessus tout._ " Tout le monde avait écouté Costia mais une information domina le reste. Clarke et Anya s'approchèrent de Costia et la fit se lever.

-" _Vous ne souhaitez pas que Heda meure ? Alors... elle est encore en vie ?_ " Demanda Clarke dont la voix commençait à vaciller.

-" _Oui. Pour l'instant la Reine la garde prisonnière et attend le solstice d'hiver afin de procéder à un rituel et la tuer._ "

-"Comment est-ce qu'on peut savoir si ce que tu dis est vrai ?" Cracha Anya qui se méfiait de la jeune fille.

-" _Anya... Je sais que ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable mais tu sais que j'ai aimé profondément Lexa. Tu pouvais le voir. Alors tu sais que jamais je n'ai voulu lui faire du mal et que jamais je ne permettrai à ma mère de prendre sa vie. Elle m'a déjà volé la mienne avec Lexa et je ne la laisserais pas prendre celle que Clarke peut vivre avec elle._ "

Anya réfléchit de nombreuses secondes. Bien sûr elle avait toujours su que Costia avait aimé Lexa sincèrement et elle l'avait dit à la brune lors de la trahison. Anya avait toujours été douée pour détecter quand une personne mentait et tout ce qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de la jeune fille était de la sincérité. Lexa était en vie et Costia pouvait les aider à la sauver. Elle se tourna vers Clarke qui regardait toujours Costia d'un air suspect et lui attrapa le bras pour la sortir de la pièce. Avant de franchir la porte elle se tourna vers les généraux.

-" _Personne ne touche aux prisonniers._ " Une fois dans le couloir Clarke se tourna vers Anya.

-" _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ " Demanda la blonde d'un air absent.

Elle était sous le choc de la révélation de Costia. Son cœur s'était accéléré quand elle entendit la jeune femme dire que Lexa était en vie mais son cerveau avait immédiatement fait barrage en lui disant que Costia mentait peut-être. A présent elle ne savait pas quoi penser ni quoi ressentir.

-" _Costia dit la vérité._ "

-" _Quoi ?_ " Clarke ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre. " _Mais elle a déjà menti à la perfection avec Lexa. Et si là encore ce n'était qu'un piège tendu par la Reine et que Costia devait nous attirer dans son territoire._ " Anya prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ce que Clarke venait de soulever.

-" _Non ça n'aurait aucun sens. Réfléchis bien, Costia nous parle d'attaquer son peuple et par conséquent de ramener toute l'armée au château de la Reine mais ça ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. Déjà parce que ce ne serait pas à son avantage d'avoir toute l'armée avec des armes à la main arriver en trombe dans sa ville, elle ne pourrait pas contenir l'attaque et de plus elle ne s'intéresse qu'à Lexa et pas encore à son armée. Elle veut pratiquer le rituel calmement. Non la Reine est beaucoup plus intelligente que ça, Costia dit la vérité._ "

Clarke croisa les bras devant sa poitrine et s'éloigna de quelques pas pour réfléchir. Il est vrai que l'idée d'un piège tendu par la Reine n'était pas très judicieux comme Anya venait de lui démontrer mais elle n'arrivait à se convaincre que peut-être Costia disait la vérité. Mais en réalité elle s'en fichait de savoir si oui ou non la jeune fille disait vrai pour attaquer son peuple, la seule chose qui préoccupait Clarke s'était si oui ou non Costia ne mentait pas pour Lexa. Elle voulait protéger son cœur par tous les moyens mais elle avait l'impression que tout le monde faisait tout pour que celui-ci se retrouve à découvert à attendre qu'on le transperce. Elle sentit les mains d'Anya sur ses épaules et elle se retourna pour se retrouver dans les bras de la guerrière.

-" _Écoutes Clarke je sais que tu veux te protéger à tout prix et crois-moi je suis dans le même état que toi. Tu sais à quel point Lexa compte pour moi et je n'ai moi non plus pas envie de me faire de faux espoirs mais s'il y a la moindre chance que Lexa soit encore en vie j'irais jusqu'au bout. Il faut que je sache si tu es capable de la même chose même si au final, le résultat n'est pas celui qu'on espère._ "

-" _Je... je ne sais pas Anya..._ "

-" _Clarke tu ne peux pas abandonner Lexa aussi vite je t'en prie. Je sais que malgré tout ce que tu te dis, au fond de toi tu espères de tout ton cœur qu'elle soit en vie alors s'il te plaît viens avec moi pour essayer de la retrouver._ " Clarke prit quelques instants pour réfléchir aux paroles d'Anya et elle fut forcée de constater qu'elle avait raison. Elle devait se battre pour Lexa et pour sa vie avec elle et s'il y avait la moindre chance qu'elle soit en vie il fallait sauter dessus.

-" _D'accord._ " Dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

-" _Bien._ " Dit Anya en hochant la tête avant de retourner dans la salle suivit par Clarke. Elles reprirent leurs places, debout devant Costia et ses acolytes, et la blonde prit la parole.

-" _Donc vous dites que vous êtes venus pour nous aider à attaquer votre peuple et à récupérer Lexa ?_ "

-" _Oui. Nous avons besoin que Lexa reste en vie et qu'elle retrouve sa place et surtout empêcher que ma mère ne la tue._ "

-" _Bien et comment vous comptez nous aider au juste ?_ "

-" _Nous avons rapporté avec nous des cartes de la ville et de l'intérieur du palais en détails. Il y a toutes les rues de la ville indiquée ainsi que les endroits où les soldats sont le plus. Nous avons aussi marqué tous les pièges mis en place pour éviter de pénétrer dans la ville et les chemins à emprunter pour avoir le plus fort impact. Ensuite sur la carte du palais il y a chaque couloir de chaque étage, chaque pièce, chaque cellule. Tout est indiqué pour faciliter au mieux l'accès._ " Répondit un des accompagnateurs de Costia.

-" _Bien. Montrer nous vos cartes._ "

Dit Anya en faisant signe à l'un de ses soldats pour qu'il enlève les liens mis sur les membres de l'Ice Nation. Une fois cela fait les trois qui étaient encore au sol se mirent debout et approchèrent de la table avec Costia sous quelques regards méfiants ou intrigués.

-" _Bien alors pour ceux qui ne le savent pas notre ville est en plein centre d'une immense plaine entièrement gelée. Il faut traverser plusieurs kilomètres dessus avant d'atteindre la ville et il n'y a aucun arbre, rien pour se cacher. C'est pour ça que l'on peut voir quiconque approcher à des centaines de mètres des tours de la ville. En effet notre ville est entourée de murs de pierre qui l'entoure totalement, c'est une véritable forteresse. Le seul moyen d'y entrer est par la porte principale où par des passages secrets et dissimulés au pied de la muraille. Ils ont été créés par notre groupe pour pouvoir quitter la ville sans problèmes. Après il faut étudier les cartes pour trouver quel plan adopter._ " Dit Costia qui avait récolté l'attention de tout le monde dans la salle.

-" _Mais si la ville est au centre d'une plaine où il nous ait impossible de nous cacher, comment allons-nous atteindre la ville sans se faire repérer ?_ " Souleva un des généraux.

-" _Nous avons pensé à cela et je pense que nous avons la solution. Juste à l'une des frontières de notre territoire il y a un petit village d'artisans que la Reine à fait se soumettre. C'est de ce village que provienne les trois quarts de nos armes. Dans cinq jours il y aura une livraison entre ce village et notre ville et il ne faut que trois soldats pour faire le trajet. Nous avions pensé que nous pourrions mettre ces gardes hors d'état de nuire et prendre leur place et cacher à l'intérieur du coffre de livraison d'autres soldats._ " Répondit un autre des acolytes de Costia.

-" _Combien de personnes pourrions-nous cacher dans ce coffre ?_ " Demanda Clarke.

-" _Trois ou quatre maximum. Une fois les soldats infiltrés, nous pouvons faire en sorte d'être poster sur la façade de la muraille où l'armée arrivera. Il y a cinq gardes maximum pour une façade de la muraille et ils ne doivent pas bouger de leur poste avant la relève donc si c'est nous qui y sommes il n'y a aucun risque de se faire découvrir avant l'attaque._ " Répondit-il.

-" _Le seul problème c'est que nous ne devons pas nous trouver du côté où la porte principale se trouve car elle est toujours surveillée par plusieurs gardes et les tuer avant de rentrer ne passerait pas assez inaperçu donc il faudrait faire rentrer l'armée par nos passages secrets._ " Dit Costia.

-" _Et combien de passages avez-vous crées ?_ " Demanda Anya.

-" _En tout il y en a une trentaine répartis sur toute la façade de la muraille donc il faudra voir où nous serons placés._ "

-" _Et comment saurons-nous où seront nos soldats sur la muraille ?_ " Souleva Clarke et les personnes présentes dans la salle prirent quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

-" _Ils pourraient nous envoyer un message... comme... une flèche enflammée pour nous indiquer quelle façade. Et une fois cela fait nous pénétrons dans la ville et nous récupérons notre Heda._ " Proposa un généraux et Clarke se tourna vers Costia.

-" _Est-ce que cette proposition nous ferait repérer ?_ "

-" _Non comme je vous l'ai dit seul ceux présents sur la façade pourrons la voir._ "

-" _Bien alors pour l'instant nous partons avec cette solution._ " Dit Clarke.

-" _Alors vous acceptez ?_ " Demanda Costia.

-" _S'il y a une chance que nous puissions ramener notre Heda en vie et à la capitale nous ferons tout ce qu'il faut._ " Dit Clarke.

-" _Cependant vous vous rendez bien compte que, la Reine ayant capturer Heda, notre armée ainsi que nos alliés vont vouloir tuer tout le monde ? Y compris les habitants, pas juste la Reine et ses soldats._ " Dit Anya au trois membres de l'Ice Nation.

-" _Nous le savons. Le problème avec notre peuple c'est que tous suivent aveuglément la Reine et ne veulent pas la paix. A part le groupe que nous avons formé, aucun des habitants ne voudra une autre politique que celle instaurée par la Reine et nous ne serons jamais en paix. Nous sommes fatigués de nous battre constamment. Le seul moyen que vous avez pour récupérer Heda est de tuer la Reine mais si nous ne faisons rien pour le peuple, il cherchera à la venger. Ce qui veut dire d'autres batailles, d'autres rivalités et problèmes et je crois que personne ici n'a envie de ça._ " Répondit Costia.

-" _Donc dans votre "groupe", tout le monde est d'accord sur ce point ?_ " Demanda Clarke.

-" _Nous savons très bien que pour avoir la paix, des sacrifices sont nécessaires. Nous sommes prêts à tuer la plupart des personnes de notre peuple, ça ne nous fait pas peur. Mais la seule question est : est-ce que vous nous aiderez à le faire ?_ "

Clarke tourna le dos à Costia et ses acolytes et regarda un à un les généraux qui hochèrent la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils la suivraient dans ce plan si elle décidait de le suivre.

-" _Vous nous aidez à récupérer Lexa alors nous allons vous aider à tuer votre Reine._ " Affirma Clarke.

-" _Merci._ " Répondit Costia. " _Je ferais passer le message à mon groupe qui se chargeront de prévenir Heda de votre décision et du plan pré établi._ "

Clarke hocha la tête et les généraux comprirent que leur réunion était finie et la pièce se vida pour qu'il ne reste qu'elle, Anya, Indra, un soldat et les trois de l'Ice Nation. La blonde s'approcha de Costia pour lui murmurer.

-" _Est-ce que tu pourrais faire passer un autre message ?_ " Costia hocha la tête. " _Est-ce que tu peux dire à Lexa que sa princesse arrive sur son beau cheval blanc pour la sauver._ " Costia eut rire silencieux appuyé d'un sourire amusé que lui rendit Clarke.

-" _Je ferais passer._ " Lui affirma-t-elle.

-" _Merci._ "

-" _Trouvez-leur une chambre pour la nuit._ " Demanda Anya au soldat et les quatre disparurent de la pièce.

-" _C'est un bon plan._ " Dit Indra une fois seule avec Anya et Clarke.

-" _Oui mais il faut arriver à faire rentrer ces soldats sans le moindre soupçon. C'est un très bon plan mais s'il y a une seule erreur tout s'effondre._ " Répondit Anya.

-" _Alors nous devons nous débrouiller pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'erreur._ "

-" _Nous allons vraiment tuer quasiment tout un peuple ?_ " Demanda Indra.

-" _Personnellement ça ne me dérange pas. Il ne cherche qu'à dominer tous les autres depuis des années et là il s'est attaqué à Heda et quiconque attaque Heda attaque tout notre peuple et nos alliés. Le sang appelle le sang._ " Répliqua Anya.

-" _Vous avez entendu Costia, c'est le seul moyen pour que la paix existe enfin entre tous. Le peuple de l'Ice Nation voudra venger leur Reine et nous repartirions en guerre. Nous ferons ce qu'il faut pour ne pas risquer la vie des personnes de notre peuple ni de nos soldats par une autre bataille avec ce peuple. Alors si pour cela il faut tous les tuer c'est ce que nous ferons._ " Dit Clarke.

-" _Très bien._ " Acquiesça Indra.

-" _Ça me va._ " Dit Anya. Indra sortit de la salle pour aller s'entraîner laissant Clarke et Anya derrière elle.

-"Aufait nous avons eu une réponse de nos alliés, les chefs apportent avec eux une centaine de guerriers." Dit Anya

-" _Parfait. Avec notre armée, les guerriers que nous envoient nos alliés et le groupe de Costia il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes concernant notre supériorité numérique. Si tout se passe comme souhaité, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué et nos pertes devraient être minimes._ "Dit la blonde. " _Bien nous expliquerons tout cela à nos alliés demain à leur arrivée en attendant je vais aller m'entraîner pour que je puisse récupérer ma future femme._ "

-" _Je te suis._ " Répondit Anya.

* * *

Bien voilà. Le plan se forme ! Allons récupérer Lexa ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite !


	42. Chapter 42

Hello ! Alors dans ce chapitre, mise en place du plan pour récupérer notre Lexa chérie. J'espère que ça va vous plaire !

 **Lkim:** Ahah désolée mais ce chapitre-là n'est pas court ça rattrape ! Alors j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Note: La série ne m'appartient pas.

Note: Désolée s'il y a des fautes.

* * *

Alors que le plan pour sauver Lexa était entrain de s'établir à la capitale, la brune en question était toujours assise dans sa cellule avec rien d'autre à faire que de regarder les murs de glace qui l'entourait. Elle réfléchissait aux derniers événements qui venaient de se produire. Costia et son groupe était parti en direction de la capitale afin d'apporter son aide à son armée. Lexa se demandait comment Clarke allait réagir quand on allait lui annoncée qu'elle était bien en vie, ou encore Anya. Lexa espérait que les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie croient les paroles de la brune. Elle espérait aussi avoir un retour de leur rencontre. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre et ça l'énervait. Elle ne pouvait rien faire à part rester assise et attachée. Cela la rendait dingue. Elle n'était pas habituée à ne pas avoir la situation sous contrôle.

Ses premières journées se ressemblaient, elle s'était réveillée pour voir que Ciara avait été emmenée hors de la cellule et elle passait son temps à attendre jusqu'à ce que la petite fille ne revienne le soir. Lexa discutait beaucoup avec Ciara et commençait à vraiment l'apprécier. Elle lui parlait du groupe de Costia dont elle faisait partie, en toute discrétion bien entendu, et Lexa lui racontait comment était la capitale et des moments de sa vie. Encore une nuit et une autre journée s'était écoulée pour Lexa qui commençait à désespérée. Elle ne supportait pas de ne rien pouvoir faire pour se sortir de là. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose pour aider le groupe de Costia où même son armée entrain de planifier quelque chose à la capitale. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire et elle restait là parterre et enchaînée. Cependant ce soir-là, Ciara revint avec une nouvelle qui allait mettre du baume au cœur de la brune. Quelques minutes après que les gardes ne soient partis, la petite fille se tourna vers Lexa.

-" _J'ai des nouvelles de la capitale._ " Chuchota-elle en se rapprochant le plus possible de la brune qui écarquilla les yeux et fit de même. " _Costia à réussi à faire entendre nos plans à la capitale et ton conseil a accepté de travailler avec nous. Ils ont déjà commencé un plan dans les grandes lignes._ "

-" _Alors ?_ " Demanda Lexa qui trépignait d'impatience.

-" _Ils veulent faire venir en cachette des soldats à eux dans le palais avec à un coffre contenant des armes qui part d'un village que notre Reine a conquis. Une fois dans la ville ils essayeront de se faire poster en garde sur les murailles autour la ville. Une fois dessus ils enverraient à un signal aux troupes qui pourront alors s'avancer vers nous. Après les soldats passeront par nos passages secrets et seront ainsi dans la ville. Pour l'instant ils n'ont pas encore décider comment faire une fois dans la ville mais c'est déjà quelque chose._ "

Lexa était ravie d'entendre ce genre de nouvelles. Elle voulait savoir tout de ce qui allait se produire et pour le moment les nouvelles que lui apportaient Ciara étaient assez suffisantes pour étancher sa soif. La petite fille lui parla ensuite de quelques détails point de vue armement et aux soldats envoyés par les alliés.

-" _C'est parfait, nous aurons implacablement la supériorité numérique et ça nous sera d'une grande aide pour avoir le minimum de perte._ "

-" _C'est exactement ce que la femme qui s'occupe du plan a dit._ "

-" _La jeune femme en charge ? Clarke ?_ " La curiosité de Lexa surgit de nouveau.

-" _Oui. Ah et Costia m'a dit que Clarke avait un message pour toi._ " La brune haussa les sourcils pour encourager Ciara à aller plus vite. " _Elle a dit que ta princesse arrive sur son beau cheval blanc pour te sauver._ "

Lexa ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant cela. La première fois qu'elle avait appelé Clarke "princesse" était quand une petite bête inoffensive avait effrayé la blonde et que Lexa s'en était occupé. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'avait délivrée de son dragon. Et là le fait que Clarke utilise ce même genre de métaphore faisait fondre son cœur, elle savait exactement quel message transmettre pour apporter le peu de réconfort qu'elle pouvait à Lexa. La brune eut le cœur cependant serré en imaginant Clarke devant ses yeux. Le manque de la blonde était le plus insupportable et le fait qu'elle passe ses journées à regarder dans le vide ne lui laissait pas d'autres choix que de laisser libre cours à son esprit dans lequel la blonde s'était installée pour toujours. En plus de cela elle allait à présent imaginer les réactions que Clarke avait pu avoir en apprenant qu'elle était en vie et aussi la réaction d'Anya quand elle avait vu Costia.

-" _C'est qui ta princesse ?_ " Demanda Ciara qui ne comprenait pas très bien le sens de la phrase qu'elle avait dû transmettre à la brune.

-" _C'est Clarke..._ "

-" _Et qui c'est ? Je veux dire à part celle qui s'occupe du plan en attendant que tu reviennes au palais ?_ "

-" _Et bien Clarke était mon second quand elle est arrivée au palais, je lui apprenais comment devenir une guerrière. Et durant ce temps-là on est tombée amoureuse l'une de l'autre, c'est pour ça que c'est ma princesse et qu'elle fera tout ce qu'elle peut pour me sortir de là._ "

-" _C'est quoi amoureuse ?_ " Lexa sourit à la question de la petite fille qu'elle trouvait adorable.

-" _Et bien amoureuse ça veut dire que l'on aime quelqu'un de tout son cœur. Mais ce n'est pas un amour comme les autres par exemple ce n'est pas un amour que l'on peut avoir entre amis ou avec nos parents. Quand tu es amoureuse la simple présence de l'autre peut faire battre ton cœur très vite. Tu as tout le temps envie d'être à ses côtés, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de la regarder. C'est comme s'il y avait un voile qui se dépose devant tes yeux et qui t'empêche de voir autre chose que cette personne et tu ferais tout pour elle._ " Ciara mit sa tête sur le côté, semblant réfléchir aux paroles de la brune. Elle finit par lui sourire, visiblement satisfaite de la réponse de Lexa. Quelques secondes plus tard Ciara reprit la parole.

-" _Et vous vous faîtes des bisous ?_ " Lexa rigola une fois de plus.

-" _Oui on se fait des bisous._ "

-" _Et comment elle est Clarke ?_ " Lexa passa alors de longues minutes à parler de Clarke à la petite fille. Elle lui racontait tout ce qu'elle pensait de la blonde, d'où elle venait et tout ce par quoi elle était passée depuis le jour où Lexa l'avait rencontrée à Ciara qui l'écoutait les yeux ronds, visiblement impressionnée par la blonde et par son parcours. " _Wow... elle est super forte._ "

-" _Tu as raison. C'est la personne la plus forte que j'ai jamais rencontrée._ "

-" _Elle te manque ?_ "

-" _Oui._ " Répondit Lexa le regard triste.

-" _Tu veux que je lui fasse passer un message ?_ " Lexa réfléchit quelques secondes et hocha la tête.

-" _Dis-lui que je vais bien et que je l'attends avec impatience et que à mon retour j'ai bien l'intention de faire d'elle ma femme. Et dis-lui aussi de prendre soin d'Abby parce qu'elle me manque aussi._ "

-" _Je ferais passer._ "

-" _Merci._ "

Pendant ce temps au palais, Clarke était sur le balcon entrain de regarder les étoiles et de penser à sa brune. Pour elle aussi le manque de l'autre était insupportable. En plus de cela elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer ce que sa compagne vivait là-bas. Elle ne savait pas si elle se faisait maltraiter, si la Reine la torturait où la laissait tranquille jusqu'au rituel, si elle mangeait. Elle n'en savait rien et ça la tuait à petit feu. Elle avait hâte que le plan soit fixé pour qu'elle puisse lancer l'armée et aller récupérer sa brune. Raven arriva derrière elle et mit son bras autour de son épaule.

-" _Il faut que tu essayes d'arrêter de penser à tout ça._ "

-" _Tu sais que c'est impossible._ "

-" _Oui... mais on a besoin de toi à ton maximum, Lexa a besoin de toi à ton maximum. Alors tu ne peux pas passer tes nuits à tourner en rond et à réfléchir sur des questions dont tu ne peux pas encore avoir les réponses._ "

-" _Je n'arrive pas à mettre mon cerveau en pause Raven et à chaque fois que je dors je fais des cauchemars dans lesquels je retrouve Lexa dans une mare de sang. Je préfère rester éveillée et tourner en rond comme tu dis._ "

-" _Mais tu ne pourras pas la sauver si tu ne te reposes pas. Allez, vas te coucher et s'il le faut je suis prête à t'assommer._ " Clarke sourit et se tourna vers son amie.

-" _Très bien mais je ne vais pas arriver à dormir._ "

-" _Tu peux prendre les plantes qu'Abby à utiliser pour te faire dormir._ " Clarke releva rapidement la tête.

-" _Quelles plantes ?!_ "

-" _Euh... rien rien... Je vais te faire une infusion._ " Dit Raven en filant dans la salle de bain et en laissant une Clarke confuse derrière elle. Bien évidement la brune se servit des plantes d'Abby et la blonde s'endormi rapidement.

Le lendemain les dix chefs alliés arrivèrent à la capitale avec leurs soldats. Les habitants aidaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient pour les accueillir, ils avaient construit des abris de fortune et avait dégagé certaines places de la capitale pour pouvoir installer les tentes. Les chefs, les généraux, Clarke et Anya s'étaient vite rassemblés pour discuter de la marche à suivre. Bien sûr des protestations s'étaient faites entendre quand Costia et ses camarades arrivèrent dans la salle mais la situation fut bien vite éclaircie et apaisée et la partie du plan pour l'instant décidée avait été expliquée dans les moindres détails aux chefs alliés qui acquiescèrent.

A présent tous se rassemblèrent autour des plans de la ville pour discuter de ce qu'il fallait faire une fois introduit dans la ville. Il fut vite décidé qu'il fallait agir discrètement au début et passer inaperçu. En effet si l'armée déboulait en hurlant et armes à la main, l'alerte serait donnée beaucoup trop tôt. Les soldats ennemis seraient alors tout de suite rassemblés et le temps qu'une brèche puisse se faire et que les soldats atteignent le palais, la Reine aurait le temps de tuer Lexa et c'était à tout prix à éviter. Alors ils décidèrent de n'envoyer au début que quelques groupes de soldats dans la ville, une centaine maximum, les autres attendraient le signal dans les passages secrets. Ceux dans les rues de la ville devraient alors n'être qu'une ombre et ne se faire repérer par personnes. Ils tueraient alors le plus discrètement possible, le maximum de gardes et soldats tout en avançant en direction du palais. Costia avait expliqué qu'une fois devant le palais les gardes verraient à coup sûr les soldats mais s'ils agissaient rapidement ils pourraient les tuer sans qu'ils n'aient le temps de donner l'alerte. Une fois cela fait, une cinquantaine de soldats entreraient dans le palais alors que l'autre cinquantaine donnerait le signal à l'armée en attente que le palais avait été pénétré et la bataille pourrait débuter. Plusieurs hommes du groupe de Costia devront être présents dans le groupe qui serait dans le palais pour les guider vers les points stratégiques et surtout vers la cellule de Lexa. Ensuite il faudrait trouver la Reine, s'en débarrassée et faire sortir Lexa de là-dedans.

Tous étaient d'accord et satisfaits de ce plan. Ils décidèrent de se donner quatre jours pour préparer toutes les armes et armures nécessaires, se déplacer vers l'Ice Nation et faire rentrer les soldats infiltrés et leur donner le temps de se poster sur les murailles. Les heures semblaient durer des siècles pour Clarke qui était plus que pressée de se rendre sur le territoire de la Reine et de récupérer Lexa. Deux jours après le conseil, l'armée était enfin prête et au lever du soleil, elle se mit en marche vers l'Ice Nation sous les regards fiers et encourageants des habitants. Les chefs alliés étaient au-devant de la file avec Costia, ses acolytes, Anya, Raven et Clarke. Malgré le nombre plus qu'important de soldats qui traversaient la forêt, le trajet se faisait en silence, chacun se concentrant sur ce qui allait se passer. Tout le monde dans la file se repassait les étapes du plan en boucle. Clarke ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Lexa, elle avait reçu son message qui lui avait apporté un peu de réconfort mais elle ne serait satisfaite que lorsqu'elle tiendrait la brune dans ses bras de retour au palais.

Ils montèrent un camp pour la nuit, nuit durant laquelle peu réussir à trouver le sommeil. Les inquiétudes étaient bien trop présentes. Le lendemain matin seul un petit groupe quitta le camp pour s'avancer vers le village conquis par la Reine. Il était complètement entouré de forêt et même dans le village il y avait des endroits recouverts par les arbres ce qui était parfait pour le groupe. Il y avait Clarke, Raven, Anya, Costia, ses deux accompagnateurs, deux soldats de la capitale et quelques chef alliés. Ils s'approchèrent en toute discrétion du camp, accroupis dans la forêt. Ils finirent par trouver des soldats de l'Ice Nation qui attendaient près du fameux coffre. Ils purent faire le tour sans se faire repérer grâce aux arbres et arrivèrent derrière les soldats. Trois chefs alliés se relevèrent légèrement et approchaient à pas de loup des gardes qui ne se doutaient de rien. Très vite une main fut placée devant la bouche de chaque soldat étouffant le cri que la lame qui vint se planter dans leur gorge provoqua. Les chefs traînèrent ensuite les corps dans la forêt et les cachèrent derrière des pierres et d'autres feuillages après avoir prit leurs armures.

-" _Bien maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à y aller._ " Dit l'un des chefs.

-" _Je ne peux pas y aller car je serais bien trop reconnaissable mais ils vont y aller avec vous pour vous guider dans la ville et le palais._ " Dit Costia en montrant ses acolytes qui hochèrent la tête et qui commencèrent à passer les vêtements de soldat.

-" _Bien j'y vais aussi._ " Dit Clarke qui fut interrompu par Raven.

-" _Non Clarke tu ne peux pas y aller on a besoin de toi ici pour coordonner les opérations, je vais y aller._ "

-" _Raven..._ " Commença Clarke qui cette fois fut interrompue par Anya.

-" _Raven a raison Clarke en plus la Reine te connaît ne l'oublie pas. Si jamais elle te voit tout notre plan risque de tomber à l'eau._ " Clarke était frustrée mais reconnu qu'elles avaient raison.

-" _J'y vais aussi._ " Dit le soldat qui les accompagnait.

-" _Très bien. Faites bien attention à vous._ " Dirent quelques chefs alliés. Clarke s'approcha de Raven.

-" _Ne fais rien de stupide._ " Lui chuchota la blonde avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

-" _Toi non plus Clarkie._ " Répondit la brune en rendant son étreinte. Elles s'écartèrent et Anya approcha de sa femme pour lui lever le menton et déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-" _Je t'aime tu le sais ça ?_ " Dit tendrement Anya qui sentait la boule qu'elle avait dans l'estomac depuis l'enlèvement de Lexa grossir d'autant plus à présent que Raven allait dans le territoire ennemi.

-" _Moi aussi._ " Répondit Raven en se blottissant dans le cou de sa femme.

-" _Ne fais rien d'imprudent._ " Lui chuchota Anya et Raven lui sourit amusée.

-" _Je ne peux rien te promettre._ " Anya lui rendit son sourire en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Raven s'écarta et enfila les armures que portaient Costia et ses camarades en venant à Polis et fut imiter par deux autres soldats.

Les acolytes de Costia et un des soldats mirent leurs capuches sur la tête et sortirent des bois pour attendre près du coffre alors que Raven et un autre soldat attendait que la cargaison soit prête pour venir s'y cacher. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles les habitants du village chargeaient le coffre visiblement effrayés par la présence des soldats à présent infiltrés. Une fois cela terminée les habitants s'écartèrent bien vite des soldats et la place s'éclaircit. Un des soldats se tourna vers les bois et fit un signe de tête pour signaler que la voie était libre. Raven déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres d'Anya et couru vers le coffre avec l'autre soldat. Ils se glissèrent dedans et les soldats à l'extérieur fermèrent de nouveau le coffre et hochèrent la tête en direction du petit groupe toujours caché dans la forêt avant de monter sur les chevaux qui tiraient le coffre et de partir en direction de la ville de l'Ice Nation.

-" _Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que tout se passe bien pour eux._ " Dit l'un des chefs alliés.

Le petit groupe retourna alors au camp en silence attendant un signe de la part des soldats partis pour le palais. Ils leur laissaient la journée pour prendre possession des lieux et à la nuit tombée un petit groupe irait à la frontière en attendant le signal. En attendant ils occupèrent leur journée à s'entraîner pour leur grande bataille et à essayer de ne pas penser à ce qui allait leur arrivé dans quelques heures. Vers la fin d'après-midi, de nombreux soldats avaient arrêter leur entraînement pour se reposer avant leur combat. Clarke quant à elle s'isola un petit peu du camp et trouva un petit ruisseau où elle s'assit pour dessiner. Son esprit vagabonda jusqu'à trouver, très facilement, le visage de Lexa. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite en pensant à quel point elle était proche de la brune. Elle fut vite rejointe par Anya qui s'assit à ses côtés.

-" _Ça va Clarke ?_ "

-" _J'essaye de rester calme et toi ?_ "

-" _Pareil. Tu te sens prête pour ce soir ?_ "

-" _Si je suis prête d'un point de vue technique oui après je ne sais pas comment tout ça va tourner alors j'essaye de ne pas trop y penser._ "

-" _Ne t'en fais pas si Raven est là-bas tout va bien se passer._ " Rigola Anya ce qui fit sourire Clarke à son tour.

Pendant ce temps, le groupe parti pour la ville arrivait au niveau de la muraille. Raven et le soldat était vraiment mal à l'aise dans ce coffre, ils avaient quelques coupures un peu partout à cause de toutes les armes autour d'eux. Ils entendirent un grand grincement ainsi qu'un frottement fort sur la glace et comprirent qu'il s'agissait de la porte de la ville qui s'ouvrait. Ils étaient à l'intérieur. Après d'autres minutes durant lesquelles le coffre se fit encore tiré, il s'ouvrit pour laisser l'air frais rentrer dans les poumons de Raven et du soldat qui étaient plus que ravis de sortir du coffre. Ils furent obligés de décharger le coffre avant de pouvoir quitter la réserve où elles étaient stockées. L'un des acolytes de Costia se tourna vers Raven et le soldat.

-" _Bien alors voilà comment on va faire pour rentrer dans le palais : il y a deux gardes pour surveiller l'entrée du palais car on n'y rentre pas comme ça."_ Il regarda l'un des trois soldats qui avaient pris la place de ceux tuer. " _Moi et lui allons les voir pour rendre le billet de transaction entre le village et notre ville. Nous ferons distraction pour que les deux gardes lâchent leur surveillance pour que vous_ " Il désignât Raven, le soldat et son autre camarade. " _rentrer dans le palais. Une fois que la distraction sera passée nous pourrons à notre tour rentrer dans le palais et vous rejoindre. A partir de là nous pourrons nous faire passer pour des gardes du palais et prendre la place d'un des groupes prévus pour la garde de ce soir._ "

-" _Je voudrais voir Heda si c'est possible. Nous devons la prévenir de se tenir prête. Elle connaît notre plan mais elle ne sait pas encore que nous avons réussi à pénétrer la ville._ " Demanda Raven et après quelques secondes le soldat répondit.

-" _Très bien l'un d'entre nous vous conduira discrètement jusqu'aux cellules mais il faudra faire vite._ " Raven hocha la tête pour confirmer. " _Bien marchez quelques mètres derrière nous._ " Demanda-t-il à la brune et au soldat. Avant de quitter la réserve accompagné par son camarade, le soldat sorti une lame et se trancha la peau de la main ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Raven.

Les trois restés derrière se mirent à les suivre en laissant une distance comme on le leur avait demandé subissant l'air glaciale de la ville. Raven prit le temps d'observer la ville et elle pouvait dire qu'elle préférait largement Polis. En effet, les rues de la ville étaient aussi tristes qu'un cimetière. Elles étaient sombres et étroites et se suivaient toutes parallèlement au palais qui se voyait de la porte d'entrée par la rue principale. La brune pouvait voir à quel point le peuple était mal en point. La plupart des gens avaient les vêtements déchirés, la peau sale et ils étaient quasiment tous très maigres. Il y en avait beaucoup qui étaient allongés au sol, apparemment inconscients. Elle pouvait entendre les habitants tousser à cause d'une maladie ou grogner à cause d'une douleur quelconque. La ville, bien qu'immense, était morose et silencieuse, seul quelques murmures se faisaient entendre. Raven se sentait mal à l'aise, elle sentait le regard des habitants sur elle. La ville reflétait une pauvreté qui faisait froid dans le dos. En effet le peuple n'avait pas d'alliés car il était en conflit avec Heda et la capitale donc il ne pouvait se reposer que sur ses propres moyens qui étaient minimes à cause de leur territoire. Très peu de choses pouvait pousser et très peu d'animaux venaient roder par ici à cause du froid et partir chasser dans les autres territoires exposait à des risques. Raven se demandait comment le peuple pouvait-il suivre la Reine car c'était de sa faute si le peuple était dans cet état. Peut-être qu'avec le temps ils étaient devenus aussi fous qu'elle.

Raven ne s'attarda pas plus que cela sur la ville car ils approchaient du palais. Ce dernier n'était pas très haut et n'était constitué que d'une tour. Les murs étaient en pierre grise, le bâtiment était tout sauf accueillant et provoquait même des frissons chez Raven. Elle et les soldats s'écartèrent un petit peu de l'entrée du palais pour ne pas se faire repérer alors que les deux autres soldats qui l'accompagnait se dirigèrent vers les gardes. Raven pouvait voir que l'un tendait la preuve de la transaction à l'un des gardes pour qu'il les laissent passer et celui qui s'était ouvert la main se fit repérer par l'autre garde qui quitta alors son poste pour venir vérifier sa plaie. Raven et les soldats avec elle en profitèrent alors pour se glisser discrètement à l'intérieur du palais. Il y faisait légèrement plus chaud que dehors ce qui était étonnant aux yeux de Raven car la plupart des murs étaient formé de glace. L'un des soldats lui avait informer qu'il n'y avait dans le palais que la Reine, les soldats et les prisonniers donc ils passeraient inaperçu avec leurs tenues.

Les couloirs du palais reflétaient les rues de la ville, sombres, sans vie et froids. Tout se ressemblait et Raven savait que sans ses guides elle se serait perdue à peine rentrée dans le palais. Comme promis plus tôt, on l'a guida jusqu'aux couloirs des prisonniers. Ces couloirs-là étaient eux entièrement de glace et prenaient la forme d'une espèce de tunnel, laissant alors un air glacial pénétrer l'armure de la brune et la gelée. Ils se cachèrent quand ils virent un soldat qui visiblement quittait le quartier des prisonniers. Ils avaient beau passer inaperçus dans le reste du palais mais les cellules étaient un endroit très restreint. Après quelques minutes sans rien entendre ils se remirent à la recherche de la cellule de Lexa. Après quelques échecs, ils passèrent devant une cellule qui semblait être assez grande et le camarade de Costia se doutait que la brune devait s'y trouver. Il déverrouilla alors le système qui gardait la cellule fermée et la grille s'ouvrit.

-" _Faites vite._ " Rappela le soldat et Raven hocha la tête avant d'entrer dans la cellule.

Le cœur de Lexa fit un bon quand elle entendit la cellule s'ouvrir. Elle espérait que la Reine n'est pas changer d'avis et qu'elle ne venait pas la chercher, son armée et Clarke ne devrait pas tarder. Raven fit un rapide tour de la pièce du regard avant que ce dernier ne tombe sur Lexa enchaînée au sol. Elle se précipita à ses côtés et put voir l'immense soulagement dans ses yeux. Lexa sentit la boule qu'elle avait dans l'estomac depuis des jours disparaître en voyant la femme d'Anya s'approcher d'elle. Cela voulait dire qu'ils avaient réussi à pénétrer dans la ville, le plan fonctionnait. Voir un visage familier après des jours de solitude à ne rien faire d'autre que de penser était tellement apaisant pour Lexa. Elle tendit même ses bras pour venir enlacer Raven qui lui rendit son étreinte plus que volontiers.

-" _Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir de te voir Raven._ " Chuchota Lexa.

-" _A moi aussi ça me fais plaisir._ " Répondit Raven en serrant un peu plus ses bras autour de la brune. Elles se détachèrent après quelques secondes.

-" _Comment va Clarke ? L'armée attend dehors ? Comment le plan se déroule ?_ " Demanda Lexa.

-" _Clarke va bien, elle a hâte de venir te chercher. L'armée est en attente de notre signal et le plan se déroule parfaitement bien pour l'instant._ " Raven lui expliqua les détails du plan qui venaient d'être décidé et que si tout se passait bien d'ici tout à l'heure l'attaque aurait lieu dans la nuit. " _Il faut que j'y aille._ "

-" _D'accord alors à tout à l'heure._ " Répondit Lexa en la reprenant rapidement dans ses bras et Raven quitta prestement la cellule.

L'inquiétude que Lexa ressentait depuis des jours était à présent remplacée par l'excitation et l'impatience. Ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau et elle n'avait qu'une hâte c'était que la nuit tombe pour qu'elle puisse enfin être libre. Quelques heures plus tard la nuit était enfin tombée et le petit groupe infiltré s'était débarrassé d'un des groupes qui devait prendre la garde ce soir et prit alors leur place. Ils furent tous armés et ont leur attribua un lieu. Par chance, le groupe fut placée sur la face ouest de la muraille donc à droite de la porte principale. Ils étaient alors quasiment face au camp monté par l'armée. Ils laissèrent passer quelques minutes une fois leur prise de poste faite avant de mettre le feu à l'une de leur flèche et de tirer le plus loin possible. La flèche atterrie dans la neige quelques mètres plus loin. L'un des soldats décidèrent ensuite d'enrouler une bande autour d'une autre flèche pour y mettre le feu et l'agiter délicatement pour donner leur position. Quelques secondes plus tard ils virent une petite boule orange bouger dans la forêt et comprirent que leur message avait été bien reçu.

Dans la forêt, le petit groupe chargé de surveiller la venue d'un signal fut plus que soulager de voir cette flamme s'agiter au loin. Il répondit à leurs infiltrés au palais avant d'éteindre leur flèche et de courir en direction du camp. Le groupe prévenu Clarke et les chef alliés qui commencèrent à rassembler leurs soldats. Tous s'armèrent rapidement et très vite l'armée quitta le camp, les chefs, Clarke, Anya, Costia et Indra en tête. Ils se mirent tous en marche en direction de la ville, bien décidé à récupérer leur Heda.

* * *

Voilà ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Prochain chapitre : attaque de l'Ice Nation !


	43. Chapter 43

Hello tout le monde ! Bien alors nouveau chapitre et là c'est la bagarre ! Allons libérer Lexa ! J'espère que ça vous plaira.

 **Lkim:** Ahah mais il n'y a pas de problème ! Ah oui ? Alors bon anniversaire ! Et oui dans ce chapitre c'est l'attaque ! Merci de ta review.

 **Cyelab:** Ahah je suis contente que le cheval blanc de Clarke t'aies fait rire et que pdv de Raven t'aies plu. Ah la bataille pour libérer Lexa c'est ce chapitre j'espère que ça te plaira. Et oui on approche à grands pas de la fin... En tout cas merci pour tes reviews bisous !

Note: La série ne m'appartient pas.

Note 2: Désolée s'il y a des fautes.

* * *

Raven et les autres soldats présents sur la muraille pouvait voir l'ombre de l'armée avancer vers la ville. La brune ressentit des frissons lui parcourir entièrement le corps en réalisant que la guerre avec l'Ice Nation allait enfin se produire après des années de tensions et batailles diverses entre les peuples. C'était un spectacle à la fois effrayant et impressionnant de voir cette ombre avancer rapidement vers eux. Après de longues minutes à regarder l'armée approcher, cette dernière arriva finalement au pied de la muraille et petit à petit les soldats disparurent dans les nombreux passages souterrains crées par le groupe des rebelles.

Le petit groupe sur la muraille décida qu'il était alors temps de quitter leur poste et de descendre près de l'entrée du palais afin d'attendre les soldats. Clarke était accompagnée par Anya et Indra en tête du groupe de soldats qui pénétrait dans la ville, le reste de l'armée attendait dans les tunnels. Ils sortirent au compte-goutte des passages et se cachèrent derrière différents murs ou objets afin d'évaluer la situation. Ils partirent vers la gauche en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour n'alerter ni les gardes ni les habitants qui pourraient donner l'alerte. Ils devaient aussi éviter l'allée principale car la plupart des gardes s'y trouvait.

Tout le groupe était épée à la main, limite accroupi, à marcher très lentement en analysant chaque élément de son environnement et peu à peu il avançait en direction du palais. Soudain Clarke se stoppa en entendant des pas non loin, elle s'avança alors jusqu'au bord de la maison où elle se trouvait et vit un garde remonter la "rue" droit vers elle. Elle se colla alors dos au mur et sortit son couteau de chasse de son étui situé sur sa cuisse et le tint fermement. Quand elle sentit le garde juste à côté d'elle, elle plongea son couteau dans la gorge du soldat tout en mettant fermement sa main sur sa bouche et l'accompagnant pour le faire s'allonger au sol sans bruit. Une fois assurée qu'il soit mort elle essaya de le cacher au maximum avant de continuer sa route suivit par les soldats qui s'étaient stoppés derrière elle. Il y eu plusieurs gardes tués le temps que le groupe arrive vers les dernières habitations avant le palais.

Clarke essaya d'établir un plan dans sa tête pour pouvoir approcher au maximum du palais et donc des gardes devant qui gardait l'entrée sans se faire repérer assez tôt pour que ces derniers aient le temps de donner l'alerte. L'entrée était seulement éclairée par quelques torches dont la luminosité n'était pas assez importante pour que les gardes puissent les détecter avant qu'ils ne soient à environ cinq mètres d'eux mais ça leur donnerait le temps de signaler au moins l'attaque à leurs compagnons dans la ville. Il fallait alors arriver sur leurs côtés pour l'effet de surprise. Il fut donc décidé que le groupe qui pénétrait dans le palais serait celui qui s'occuperait des gardes à l'entrée pendant que les autres essayeraient de se placer un peu partout dans la ville pour une meilleure attaque. Ensuite au moment où le groupe serait dans le palais, la discrétion ne serait plus de mise et la bataille commencerait.

Clarke, Anya et Indra décidèrent de s'occuper des gardes à l'entrée alors elles continuèrent tout droit, cachées par la noirceur de la nuit. Une fois "en face" du côté de l'entrée, elles avancèrent le plus discrètement possible en direction des gardes. Elles ne se firent voir que lorsqu'elles étaient à environ un mètre du premier garde et le temps qu'il réalise ce qu'il se passait, Anya avait déjà son épée plantée en lui et Indra s'était déjà jetée sur le deuxième garde pour le réduire lui aussi au silence.

Une fois les gardes hors d'état de nuire, le reste du groupe qui devait envahir le palais, parmi lequel se trouvait les acolytes de Costia et la fille elle-même, se dirigèrent vers l'entrée et y pénétrèrent. Un des guerriers souffla dans une corne dont le bruit résonna dans toute la ville pour prévenir l'armée restée en arrière que le palais avait été pénétré et qu'ils pouvaient se mettre en action. La petite armée infiltrée dans le palais était guidée vers les points stratégiques, comme les chambres des soldats ou leurs postes de gardes, par une partie du groupe de Costia qui avaient attendu l'armée à l'intérieur du palais, l'autre partie étant avec l'armée dans la ville.

Il fallait trouver Lexa au plus vite car maintenant que l'alerte avait été donnée la Reine et tous ses soldats étaient au courant de l'invasion et savait le but de cette dernière. Alors que le reste du groupe se chargeait du maximum de gardes possible pour faciliter la sortie de Heda, Costia attrapa Anya et Clarke pour les diriger vers les cellules, Indra et quelques soldats les suivirent en renfort. Arrivés dans le couloir des cellules, Indra et ses soldats se mirent à examiner le couloir pour éliminer toutes menaces potentielles et libérer, sauf les personnes de l'Ice Nation, les prisonniers.

Costia ouvrit la cellule de Lexa et Ciara et Clarke se précipita à l'intérieur pour voir sa compagne assise et enchaînée. Son cœur manqua un battement, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle eut l'impression qu'on lui avait engouffré des mètres cubes d'air dans ses poumons en même temps lorsqu'elle plongea son regard dans celui de Lexa. La brune eut exactement la même réaction que Clarke et eut envie de se lever pour venir prendre la femme de sa vie dans ses bras mais fut bloquée par ses chaînes. Costia, qui n'arrivait pas à regarder les retrouvailles de ses deux jeunes femmes, s'était avancée pour enlever les chaînes retenant la brune qui, enfin libre, se précipita vers la blonde. Elles se serrèrent contre l'autre comme elles ne l'avaient jamais fait auparavant, le bonheur absolu de retrouver l'autre était presque insupportable. Leurs estomacs étaient brûlant et leur faisaient limite mal et leurs muscles chauffaient par la puissance qu'elles mettaient à se serrer contre l'autre. Leur visage glissa contre l'autre pour venir poser leurs lèvres sur celles de l'autre dans un baiser ardent faisant passer la peur et le soulagement qu'elles ressentaient. Après de longues secondes à partager ce baiser elles s'écartèrent de quelques centimètres pour venir prendre en coupe le visage de l'autre.

-" _C'est fou ce que tu peux être belle Clarke._ " Murmura Lexa qui était comme subjuguée par la blonde qui rigola doucement.

-" _Tu m'as manquée._ " Murmura la blonde en retour qui vint coller son front à celui de la brune.

-" _Il n'y a pas une seconde où je n'ai pas pensé à toi princesse._ "

-" _Je t'avais dit que je viendrais te chercher._ " Dit Clarke avant de frôler les lèvres de Lexa qui soupira.

-" _Je n'en ai jamais douté._ "

Après encore quelques secondes à se tenir elles s'écartèrent complètement et Lexa n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'Anya l'avait déjà enveloppée de ses bras. Lexa ressentit une nouvelle vague de bonheur en serrant Anya dans ses bras, elle lui avait tellement manquée elle aussi.

-" _Tu vas bien ?_ " Demanda Anya soulagée.

-" _Ça va._ " La rassura Lexa avant que les deux ne s'écartent.

-" _C'est elle Clarke ?_ " Demanda Ciara qui avait été détachée par Costia durant les retrouvailles. La blonde se retourna surprise.

-" _Oui c'est elle._ " Dit Lexa avec un sourire alors que l'intéressée fronçait les sourcils, ne comprenant pas l'échange entre les deux.

-" _Elle est jolie ta princesse._ " Sourit Ciara ce qui fit rire Lexa.

-" _On a besoin d'aide._ " Dit Costia qui avait été vérifier la situation pour Indra et ses soldats. Ils étaient en train de se faire cerner par les soldats de la Reine venus vers les prisons pour éviter la fuite de Heda. Anya qui s'était armée en conséquences sortit une deuxième épée d'un étui pour la donner à Lexa.

-" _Prête ?_ " Lui demanda Anya.

-" _Comme jamais._ " Répondit Lexa en prenant l'épée dans sa main. " _Tu restes là._ " Dit-elle à Ciara qui commençait à sortir de la cellule.

-" _Mais..._ " Commença à riposter Ciara.

-" _Tu restes là._ " Affirma Lexa avant de quitter la cellule à la suite des autres.

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers la zone de combat où Indra se trouvait. Quelques soldats étaient tombés au sol et le nombre commençait être à l'avantage de l'Ice Nation. Elles foncèrent alors vers eux et tranchaient la peau des ennemis qui leur arrivaient dessus. Les épées tournaient, les coups s'enchaînèrent et la situation fut assez vite à leur avantage pour que les soldats de Lexa puissent s'écarter de cette zone et quitter les couloirs des prisons bien trop étroits pour se défendre convenablement. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la sortie du palais afin de prêter main forte à l'armée en dehors. Sur leur chemin ils virent le nombre important de corps de soldats de l'Ice Nation gisant au sol dans leur sang. Le groupe infiltré dans le palais avait été très efficace et il ne devait rester que les troupes proches de la Reine. Indra et ses soldats partirent devant suivit par Anya et très vite ils furent hors du champ de vision des trois jeunes femmes laissées derrière.

Soudain elles entendirent des bruits de pas devant elles mais elles ne savaient pas de quel couloir ils provenaient. Elle se mirent alors en position de défense mais quand elles virent le nombre important de soldats de l'Ice Nation se diriger vers elles, elles tremblèrent légèrement. Ils étaient au moins le triple de leur nombre, Costia reconnu ces soldats et il s'agissait de la garde rapprochée de sa mère ce qu'il voulait dire qu'elle n'était pas loin. Alors que les soldats allaient pouvoir attaquer les trois, elles entendirent d'autres bruits de pas et virent une ombre sortir de nulle part pour venir trancher les gorges des premiers soldats. Ensuite d'autres soldats arrivèrent derrière pour aider Lexa, Clarke et Costia, la blonde reconnu Raven dans le groupe. Bien vite les troupes de la Reine furent toutes au sol sans vie. Clarke prit rapidement Raven dans ses bras, heureuse de la revoir.

-" _Ça va Raven tu n'as rien ?_ "

-" _Ça va ne t'en fais pas. Où est Anya ?_ " Demanda la brune inquiète de ne pas voir sa femme dans le groupe.

-" _Elle est partie devant pour rejoindre l'armée à l'extérieur du palais._ "

-" _D'accord j'y vais alors._ " Répondit la brune en courant suivit de son groupe. Alors que Lexa et Clarke allait les suivre elles constatèrent que Costia s'était figée.

-" _Costia qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il faut y aller._ " Lui dit Lexa en s'approchant d'elle mais la jeune fille était en train d'étudier les couloirs pour voir si quelqu'un approchait.

-" _Ces hommes que l'on vient de tuer était les gardes personnels de ma mère ça veut dire qu'elle n'est pas loin._ " Clarke fit alors de même et s'éloigna des deux brunes pour surveiller l'arrivée de quelqu'un.

-" _Tu as raison Costia._ "

Entendirent les deux brunes mais Lexa n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'elle fut projetée au sol par Costia en entendant un léger cri de la part de cette dernière. Quand elle releva la tête elle vit la Reine collée à Costia qui avait à présent une lame tenue par sa mère plantée en plein ventre. La Reine avait prévu de poignarder Lexa en arrivant derrière elle mais Costia avait été plus rapide et s'était mise devant la lame, protégeant ainsi Lexa.

-" _Espèce d'idiote !_ " Hurla la Reine. " _Combien de fois je te l'ai dit ! L'amour que tu ressens pour cette fille est une faiblesse !_ " Continua-t-elle en désignant Lexa au sol.

Costia ressentait une douleur affreuse alors que la lame tremblait en elle. Elle regardait Lexa qui semblait anéantie de la voir dans cette position. Costia repensa alors aux moments merveilleux qu'elle avait vécus avec Lexa et à la douleur qu'elle avait éprouvée lorsqu'elle l'avait quittée. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle aimerait Lexa jusqu'à son dernier souffle le jour où elle l'avait rencontrée et c'était toujours le cas. Sa mère disait que l'amour était une faiblesse mais Costia n'était pas d'accord. Elle savait que sans l'amour elle n'aurait pas eu le réflexe de se mettre devant cette lame pour sauver Lexa. Elle savait que sans amour jamais Clarke ne serait venue chercher la femme qu'elle aime jusqu'ici et les deux n'auraient jamais survécu aux bons nombre d'épreuves qu'elles avaient traversées. Costia savait que l'amour n'était pas une faiblesse mais la plus belle des forces.

-" _Tu te trompes..._ " Chuchota-t-elle alors que le sang sortait abondamment de sa bouche. Elle regarda Lexa et continua. " _L'amour est une force..._ " Elle reposa son regard sur sa mère. " _Et c'est une force que tu ne connaîtras jamais._ " Cracha-t-elle avant que sa mère ne retire la lame de son corps et que Costia ne s'écroule au sol dans un bruit sourd.

La Reine se tourna alors vers Lexa les yeux injectés de sang et Clarke vit pour la première fois le visage de l'ennemie de sa compagne. De longues cicatrices parsemaient son visage d'un blanc comparable à la neige. Ses yeux semblaient reflétés la folie présente en cette femme et alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers Lexa, Clarke saisit fermement son épée et se jeta sur la Reine pour permettre à Lexa de se relever. La Reine para son coup facilement et s'apprêta à attaquer la blonde mais celle-ci se décala sur le côté et vint abattre son genou sur le flan de la Reine qui se plia sous la douleur.

Alors que Lexa s'apprêtait à frapper Nia de son épée, elle roula sur le côté échappant au coup et prit deux des épées qu'il y avait à côté de ses gardes morts. Elle les fit tourner dans ses mains en se mettant en position de défense attendant l'attaque des deux jeunes femmes devant elle. Lexa s'élança alors suivit de Clarke et la Reine parvint à parer leurs coups les uns après les autres avec une facilité assez déconcertante. A un moment elle bloqua les épées de Clarke et Lexa et les fit tourner pour que les deux se retrouvent derrière elle et Nia tourna sur elle-même pour que ses épées s'abattent sur les deux jeunes femmes. Heureusement elles réussirent à les esquiver un petit peu et les lames ne vinrent que toucher légèrement leurs joues coupant ainsi la peau leurs passages et laissant du sang s'échapper des coupures.

Les trois se regardèrent encore un moment dans le blanc des yeux sans rien faire. Clarke et Lexa essayait d'établir des stratégies pour pouvoir enfin toucher la Reine qui semblait savoir à l'avance quel coup l'une ou l'autre allait tenter. Cette fois-ci ce fut la Reine qui s'élança vers les deux jeunes femmes qui essayaient de parer ses coups qui s'abattaient sur elle à une vitesse que l'une comme l'autre avait du mal à suivre.

Suite à un coup un peu plus puissant que les autres de la part de la Reine, Clarke lâcha son épée alors que Nia bloquait un autre coup de Lexa pour venir frapper le visage de la brune de son coude la faisant s'écraser au sol. La Reine se tourna alors vers la blonde et sourit de la voir désarmée. Elle commença alors à vouloir frapper Clarke de son épée et celle-ci faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour l'éviter, se jetant par terre, roulant. Elle savait qu'elle ne durerait pas longtemps comme ça. La Reine réussit à la piéger en simulant un coup que Clarke pensa parer mais Nia en profita pour attraper la blonde et la ramenant à elle, son épée bien pointer vers le ventre de Clarke. Lexa qui avait vu la scène se dérouler attrapa un couteau qui traînait au sol et le lança de toutes ses forces en direction de la Reine. La lame vint se planter entre les côtes droites de Nia qui hurla de douleur en sentant son poumon se faire perforer et lâcha Clarke qui évita ainsi l'épée.

Nia tomba à genoux et Clarke en profita pour venir taper la lame plantée de son genou la faisant s'enfoncer encore plus dans la Reine qui hurla à nouveau de douleur. Lexa se releva et se dirigea vers la Reine qui enleva la lame et se releva péniblement. Cette dernière attrapa la tête de Clarke et la balança dans le mur à côté d'elle laissant une trace de sang coulée dessus. La blonde s'écroula au sol, sonnée. Lexa prit fermement son épée dans ses mains et allait attaquer la Reine qui eut bien plus de mal à parer son coup à cause de la douleur lancinante qui avait pris place entre ses côtes. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à suivre étant donné son poumon perforé qui l'empêchait de respirer convenablement. Lexa désarma la Reine bien facilement après cela et alors que la brune allait planter son épée dans la Reine, celle-ci prit un de ses couteaux de son étui et vint le planter dans la cuisse de Lexa qui tomba au sol. Nia se releva et prit une épée et se plaça au-dessus de Lexa pour l'achever.

-" _HEY !_ "

Entendit la Reine derrière elle et se retourna pour voir une lame arrivée à toute vitesse vers elle lancée par Costia qui s'était relevée légèrement du sol. Nia n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter et le couteau vint se planter en plein au milieu de sa poitrine. La Reine allait tomber sur Lexa alors celle-ci attrapa rapidement son épée et la leva en direction du dos de la Reine et cette dernière vint s'empaler de tout son corps sur l'épée de Lexa. La brune pouvait entendre Nia haleter fortement au-dessus d'elle et pouvait sentir le sang chaud lui couler lentement dessus.

Clarke qui venait de se relever avec un mal de crâne important vit la scène se dérouler devant ses yeux. Elle se précipita alors auprès de Lexa et fit tourner la Reine sur le côté pour "libérer" Lexa qui retira son épée du corps de Nia par la même occasion avant d'enlever le couteau planté dans sa cuisse. Le sang de la Reine coulait sur le sol et en dehors de sa bouche et cette dernière semblait s'étouffer avec. Elle se mit à ramper sans réel but sur le sol, peut-être essayait-elle d'échapper à sa souffrance.

Tout comme Lexa, Clarke sentit sa colère bouillir en elle en voyant la femme qui l'avait faite passer par tellement de souffrance devant elle. La blonde se saisit de son épée et la planta dans la jambe de la Reine la traversant ainsi que le sol, bloquant totalement la Reine qui grogna de douleur encore une fois. Lexa s'approcha ensuite de Nia et s'agenouilla de part et d'autre de son corps, la surplombant.

-" _Tu as perdu Nia._ " Murmura avec plaisir Lexa devant le regard rempli de haine de Nia qui semblait pressée de mourir pour que la douleur s'arrête mais qui aurait aimé pouvoir tuer la brune au-dessus d'elle.

Lexa prit alors un couteau, le plaça sur le côté de la gorge de la Reine et appuya doucement dessus pour que la lame vienne percer la peau et s'enfoncer doucement laissant le sang couler à flots. La Reine haleta de nouveau, elle ne pouvait plus respirer entre son poumon perforé, le sang qui se situait abondement dans sa gorge et la lame de Lexa dedans. La brune regardait les yeux de la Reine tout du long et pouvait voir les émotions s'enchaîner ; de la colère, de la peur, de la détresse puis enfin elle vit la lueur dans ses yeux disparaître peu à peu et son souffle se stopper définitivement. Tous les traits du visage de la Reine d'habitude si dure se détendirent d'un coup et ses yeux se fermèrent doucement.

Lexa sentit les larmes monter en réalisant que sa plus grande menace venait de mourir devant ses yeux. C'était enfin terminé. Elle se releva aider par Clarke et se précipita auprès de Costia qui semblait en grandes souffrances. Cette dernière avait réussi à comprimer au mieux l'entaille que le couteau lui avait fait, l'empêchant ainsi de se vider de son sang. Clarke se mit elle aussi aux côtés de Costia pour examiner sa blessure du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec les connaissances médicales qu'elle possédait.

-" _Lexa..._ " Soupira Costia en voyant la brune à ses côtés.

-" _Tout va bien Costia... Je suis là... Tout va bien, ça va aller._ " Soupira en retour la brune qui était touchée par l'état de son ancienne compagne.

-" _Ma...mère ?_ " Demanda Costia.

-" _C'est fini..._ " Costia sourit en entendant cette réponse. Cela voulait dire qu'une grande partie de leur guerre était terminée.

-" _Lexa ?_ " Soupira de nouveau la brune alors que Lexa était un peu paniquée devant son état.

-" _Quoi ?_ "

-" _J'ai très froid d'un coup... C'est mauvais signe non ?_ "

-" _Ne t'inquiètes pas Costia ça va aller... Ça va aller..._ " Répéta Lexa qui ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Costia remarque la coupure sur la cuisse de la brune et la pointa du doigt.

-" _Tu...es...blessée ?_ " Demanda Costia inquiète.

-" _Ce n'est rien... tu m'as sauvée la vie mes blessures ne comptent pas..._ " Rassura Lexa en passant sa main sur le visage de Costia.

-" _Je t'avais...dis que...je ne la...laisserais pas...te tuer._ " Lexa déposa un baiser appuyé sur le front de Costia.

-" _Merci..._ " Costia lui sourit avant de fermer doucement les yeux. Lexa paniqua et secoua légèrement le corps de la brune qui ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. " _Hey tu ne t'endors pas, tu restes avec nous._ "

-" _Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang malgré le fait qu'elle ait comprimé sa plaie elle va donc sûrement perdre connaissance. Il faut seulement surveiller que son cœur ne s'arrête pas._ " Lui dit Clarke.

Soudain des bruits se firent entendre derrière elles et Lexa se retourna rapidement, épée en main et vit qu'il s'agissait d'Anya et Raven. Anya semblait choquée de voir le corps de la Reine gisant au sol mais se reprit en voyant Costia blessée. Elle et Raven s'approchèrent alors des autres jeunes femmes.

-" _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ " Demanda Anya.

-" _La Reine allait m'attaquer et Costia s'est mise devant la lame._ " Lui répondit Lexa.

-" _Je ne sais pas quoi faire, mes connaissances médicales ne sont pas nombreuses._ " Dit Clarke qui manquait d'idées pour aider Costia.

-" _Je vais chercher l'un de ses compagnons, c'est un soigneur._ " Répondit Raven en se remettant à courir dans la direction dans laquelle elle était venue.

Quelques minutes plus tard durant lesquels les trois jeunes femmes tentaient de garder Costia éveillée, Raven revint avec trois autres personnes. Anya, Clarke et Lexa se poussèrent alors et les trois autres prirent le relais.

-" _Je pense qu'elle va s'en sortir, elle a besoin de sang et que l'entaille soit refermée. On s'en occupe ne vous inquiétez pas._ " Dit l'un des trois et sachant qu'elles ne seraient d'aucune aide ici, les quatre femmes s'en allèrent non sans un dernier regard vers Costia pour aller apporter leur aide à l'armée dans la ville.

Elles sortirent du palais pour voir devant elles de nombreux combats se dérouler. La luminosité était toujours faible mais elles pouvaient voir sur plusieurs mètres des corps que ce soit de leurs soldats où de leurs ennemis. Les habitants de la ville étaient sortis de chez eux et avaient eux aussi pris les armes pour combattre les ennemis de leur Reine à présent morte. Beaucoup s'étaient ensuite ravisés et s'étaient rendus mais les habitants les plus fidèles à la Reine bataillaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Quelques feux s'étaient déclenchés ici et là et des cris se faisaient retentir un peu partout dans la ville. Clarke n'avait jamais assisté à un tel spectacle et ne savait pas trop quoi faire ni comment réagir. Lexa regarda la blonde et comprenait dans quel état elle pouvait se trouver car elle aussi avait été perdue lors de sa première bataille. Elle prit alors la main de la blonde et exerça une légère pression dessus pour tenter de la rassurer, geste que compris Clarke qui lui sourit avant de prendre son épée fermement en main et de s'avancer vers les combats suivit par Lexa.

Durant les heures qui suivirent Clarke et Lexa couraient un peu partout tranchant les corps des soldats ennemis sur leur passage et aidant ceux de leur armée en difficulté. Les corps tombaient les uns après les autres et la ville se mit à vite ressembler à une mare de sang. Les habitants et autres soldats qui s'étaient rendus avaient été conduits dans le palais et attachés en attendant de décider que faire avec eux et les derniers combats se déroulaient. En effet l'armée de Heda était tellement importante que les soldats de l'Ice Nation ainsi que les habitants en faveur de la Reine avaient vite été dépassés par le nombre. Ils avaient alors opté pour se cacher dans les habitations pour pouvoir attaquer sournoisement leurs attaquants ce qui pris plus de temps pour prendre le dessus. Finalement lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil vinrent illuminés la ville il ne restait plus qu'un grand silence et des corps sans vie un peu partout.

* * *

Voilà ! Bon fin de chapitre pas trop gai mais au moins Lexa est libérée et la Reine c'est fini ! Clarke et Lexa peuvent enfin ne plus se faire de soucis. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Petite info : il ne reste que maximum deux chapitres si je coupe le prochain chapitre entre deux (ce que je pense faire) après l'histoire touchera à sa fin, à la semaine prochaine. Bisous !


	44. Chapter 44

Hello ! Nouveau chapitre, il n'est pas très long mais il marque la fin de ce qu'il s'est passé avec l'Ice Nation. Avant dernier chapitre... J'espère que ça vous plaira. Aussi je voulais vous dire que j'ai une petite idée pour une nouvelle story, j'ai marqué ma petite idée à la fin du chapitre, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.

 **MissHarpie:** Woa merci, je suis contente que les derniers chapitres t'aient plu, ça me fait plaisir ! J'espère que les derniers chapitres vont te plaire tout autant ! Merci de poster des reviews à chaque fois, ça me motive grave même quand je n'ai pas trop envie d'écrire donc merci !

 **Lkim:** Ahah désolée mais il faut bien une fin à tout même si moi aussi ça me rend un peu triste...

 **Guest:** Je suis contente que les retrouvailles t'aient plu j'ai bien aimé l'écrire.

 **Cyelab:** Merci beaucoup, j'ai adoré l'écrire alors je suis contente que ça t'aies plu ! J'avais peur d'avoir fait trop court pour le combat avec Nia mais finalement ça plait alors c'est l'essentiel xD Et oui enfin elle est morte mouhahaha ! Non pas de sadisme on se calme... Oui très chevaleresque Costia j'ai trouvé bien de lui faire faire ça. Et oui bientôt la fin... c'est triste... Merci pour ta review bisous !

Note: La série ne m'appartient pas.

Note 2: Désolée s'il y a des fautes.

* * *

Clarke s'était assise sur un morceau de pierre d'une ancienne habitation à présent en ruines après le passage de leur armée. Elle était bien sûr contente que la menace que représentait l'Ice Nation était à présent éliminée mais d'un autre côté, regarder cette ville à présent quasiment en ruines lui retournait l'estomac. Elle savait que même si leur objectif de base n'avait pas été de s'en prendre à la population, l'armée de Heda ainsi que les alliés réclameraient vengeance. Ils auraient réduit la ville en cendres que ça ait été les ordres ou non. Heda avait été attaquée directement et c'était quelque chose d'inacceptable pour le peuple et les alliés. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas pu les arrêter même si elle en avait donné l'ordre et elle avait elle-même été guidée par sa colère. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir mal en ayant son regard naviguant sur la ville. Il y avait des corps un peu partout, ennemis et alliés, le sang était quasiment partout et l'odeur lui en donnait la nausée. Le silence plus que macabre qui régnait sur la ville qui était déjà silencieuse avant le passage de l'armée la mettait mal à l'aise et la faisait frissonner.

Lexa qui était à l'intérieur du palais la remarqua assise sur ce morceau de pierre en sortant et s'avança jusqu'à elle. Elle comprenait très bien le comportement et savait exactement ce que la blonde ressentait. Après sa première bataille elle avait été dans le même état et contrairement à Clarke, l'attaque lancée sur son ennemi de l'époque avait été injustifiée. Là elle savait que son armée aurait agi comme elle l'aurait souhaité même sans l'accord de la capitale pour lancer l'attaque. Mais la culpabilité que sa compagne ressentait actuellement n'était que trop familière dans le cœur de Lexa. Elle s'assit aux côtés de la blonde qui lui sourit sincèrement en la voyant. La brune avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer et qu'elle avait retrouvée Clarke. Elle lui tendit un tissu mouillé pour que la blonde puisse nettoyer le sang collé sur son visage. Une fois le visage propre Clarke se rapprocha de la brune pour déposer ses lèvres tendrement sur les siennes.

-" _Merci._ " Souffla la blonde.

-" _Merci à toi Clarke. Merci d'être venu._ " Lui répondit Lexa alors que la blonde enroula son bras autour de celui de sa compagne et posa sa tête sur son épaule en poussant un soupir de soulagement en la sentant à ses côtés de nouveau.

-" _J'ai eu tellement peur de ne jamais te revoir._ " Lexa passa sa main sur la joue de Clarke pour lui relever la tête et déposer encore une fois ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-" _Moi aussi Clarke..._ " Un long silence s'installa entre les deux jusqu'à ce que Lexa ne le brise de nouveau. " _Je sais que pour l'instant tu ne vas pas le croire mais ce sentiment que tu ressens en ce moment va s'en aller._ "

-" _Tu as raison je ne crois pas cela possible._ " Souffla la blonde.

 _-_ " _Clarke je sais très bien ce par quoi tu es en train de passer, nous l'avons tous vécu à un moment donné. Sauf que moi ma première bataille n'était qu'un massacre injustifié ce qui a renforcé ce sentiment. Toi c'est différent... Ce que tu as décidé de faire était la bonne chose à faire._ "

-" _Ça met longtemps à s'en aller ?_ " Demanda la blonde qui sentait des larmes s'accumuler dans ses yeux. Lexa lui releva de nouveau la tête pour qu'elle la regarde dans les yeux.

-" _Un petit peu oui. Tu vas ressentir une grande vague de culpabilité dans quelques jours qui te fera sûrement douter de tout. Mais quand ça arrivera il faudra que tu te souviennes de plusieurs choses ; tu as fait ce que tu devais faire et même si tu n'avais pas pris cette décision mon armée l'aurait faite pour toi ; ensuite ce que tu as fait a permis à un tas de gens de rester en vie car si la Reine avait pris ma place je peux t'assurer que le monde dans lequel nous vivons aurait disparu, elle aurait voulu réduire chaque individu à la soumission et beaucoup serait morts à cause de ça. Aussi en attaquant l'Ice Nation tu as permis à des villages attaqués par la Reine et détruits ou soumis d'obtenir vengeance et liberté à nouveau. Et pour finir tu m'as sauvé la vie Clarke, jamais je ne t'en serais autant reconnaissante, je suis tellement fière de toi et de ce que tu es devenue. Quand tu es arrivé au palais tu étais une petite adolescente terrorisée avec des idéaux plein la tête et regardes toi aujourd'hui ; tu es une femme forte, plein de ressources et une guerrière exceptionnelle. Tu es tout ce que je peux rêver d'avoir à mes côtés jusqu'à mon dernier souffle Clarke, tu es la femme de ma vie et je t'aime plus que tout au monde._ "

Clarke eut l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine en entendant la déclaration de Lexa. Elle se demandait toujours comment la brune pouvait trouver les mots exacts pour la faire se sentir mieux. Elle écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de Lexa qui enroula ses bras autour d'elle dans un geste presque désespéré.

-" _Merci._ " Souffla Clarke sur les lèvres de Lexa.

-" _De quoi ?_ "

-" _D'être toi. Je t'aime Lexa._ "

-" _Moi aussi Clarke, je t'aime tellement tu sais ma princesse._ "

Elles restèrent ainsi, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, pendant un moment, se réconfortant dans leur étreinte. Elles se séparèrent après quelques minutes en entendant Anya les appeler. Elles se retournèrent pour regarder la brune qui avait un sourire sur le visage en voyant les deux dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Clarke et Lexa se levèrent pour aller rencontrer Anya qui prit de nouveau la brune dans ses bras.

-" _Tu m'as manquée._ " Lui glissa Anya plus qu'heureuse de revoir Lexa et en vie.

-" _Toi aussi._ " Répondit Lexa avec un sourire.

-" _Je venais vous voir pour vous dire que Costia vient de se réveiller._ "

-" _Vraiment ? Et elle va bien ?_ " S'inquiéta Lexa.

-" _Oui et sa plaie ne s'est pas infectée ? Ils lui ont transfusé du sang_ _?_ " Continua Clarke elle aussi inquiète. Anya leva ses bras légèrement en l'air dans un signe stop.

-" _Woa woa on se calme. Elle va bien, elle a réussi à stopper la sortie de beaucoup de sang ce qui a permis aux soigneurs de pouvoir lui venir en aide. Ils ont stoppé l'hémorragie et ont fait une transfusion de sang avant de refermer la plaie. Elle va s'en sortir elle a juste très mal pour l'instant et elle est très fatiguée mais elle a demandé à vous voir._ "

Les trois femmes se dirigèrent alors dans le palais et traversèrent les nombreux couloirs qui les séparaient de là où les soldats avaient mis les blessés. Les couloirs du palais étaient remplis un peu partout de soldats blessés, de murs tachés de sang où de corps de gardes morts. Clarke n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur l'aspect du palais car tout le monde était agité à l'intérieur, tout le monde voulait aider le plus de personnes possible alors Anya, Lexa et elle durent se tenir par le bras pour ne pas se perdre dans la foule. Elles arrivèrent dans une petite salle remplie de blessés dans un état plus ou moins grave, c'était l'une des nombreuses salles qui avaient été réquisitionnées pour l'occasion. Anya les conduit vers un petit matelas où Costia était allongée. La jeune femme avait un bandage qui lui entourait le ventre, son visage était très blanc à cause de sa grosse perte de sang, elle paraissait extrêmement faible même si un sourire se dessina sur son visage en voyant Lexa arriver. La brune s'agenouilla à gauche du matelas et sa main vint trouver celle de Costia. Clarke quant à elle se mit à droite de Costia soulagée de voir que la brune allait s'en sortir.

-" _Salut._ " Murmura Costia qui n'avait même plus la force de forcer sur ses cordes vocales.

-" _Salut, comment tu te sens ?_ " Demanda Lexa d'une voix douce.

-" _J'ai l'impression de m'être faite piétiner par un cheval et j'ai la tête qui tourne mais à part ça ça peut aller._ "

-" _Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang il faut un moment avant que tu te sentes mieux._ " La rassura Clarke.

-" _L'important c'est que tu vas t'en sortir._ " Continua Lexa.

-" _Ça c'est une bonne chose._ " Sourit Costia. " _Comment vont mes soldats ?_ " S'inquiéta la brune.

-" _Pour l'instant ils essayent d'aider au maximum les blessés mais j'en ai vu quelques-uns qui semblaient un peu secoués mais c'est normal on l'est tous._ "

-" _Ils vont avoir besoin de temps, comme nous tous._ " Lexa hocha la tête avant de répondre.

-" _Et toi ?_ " Costia savait que Lexa lui parlait de la mort de sa mère.

-" _Tu sais elle ne s'est jamais vraiment occupée de moi sauf par torture psychologique. Je n'allais jamais vraiment lui échappée jusqu'à maintenant, je peux enfin être libre._ "

-" _Alors c'est le plus important._ " Sourit Lexa. " _Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse des prisonniers ?_ " Costia fronça les sourcils. " _Certains habitants et soldats qui voulaient nous combattre se sont finalement rendus et nos soldats ont jugé bons de les enfermés et comme à présent c'est toi aux commandes de l'Ice Nation tu dois décider quoi_ _faire._ "

-" _Je... je ne sais pas, donnes moi quelques secondes._ " Costia sembla réfléchir intensément puis prit de nouveau la parole. " _Nous les garderons prisonniers le temps qu'il nous faudra pour remettre notre ville sur pied, puis ils seront jugés et ceux qui montreront des remords, nous les réintégrerons petit à petit à la ville et au moindre problème ils retrouveront le statut de prisonnier._ "

-" _C'est une très bonne idée je trouve._ " Approuva Clarke.

-" _Moi aussi._ " Appuya Lexa.

-" _Je vais prévenir tes soldats de ta décision._ " Dit Anya avant de s'en aller. Lexa regarda de nouveau le visage de Costia et cette dernière semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

-" _Reposes-toi Costia et ne t'inquiètes pas nous allons vous aider à vous remettre sur pied._ " La brune sourit à Lexa avant de fermer les yeux et de partir dans ses rêves. Alors que la brune se redressait pour quitter la salle en compagnie de Clarke, elle vit une petite tête qu'elle connaissait bien entourée d'un bandage. Elle se précipita vers elle pour voir Ciara avec une grande coupure sur le front qui saignait encore.

-" _Ciara ? Tu vas bien ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?_ " La petite enroula ses bras autour du cou de la brune avant de répondre.

-" _J'ai vu les soigneurs qui portaient Costia quand ils passaient vers les cellules alors je suis allé avec eux. Et il y avait un des soldats de la Reine qui allait les attaquer par derrière alors je lui ai sauté sur le dos. Les soigneurs ont vu qu'il était là ducoup et sont aller le combattre mais il a eu le temps de me jeter contre un mur et ma tête à frapper fort le sol après. Ça fait mal._ " Dit la petite en se tenant la tête.

-" _Heureusement que je t'avais dit de rester dans la cellule._ " Sermonna légèrement Lexa qui était au fond d'elle très fière de Ciara.

-" _Mais j'ai vu Costia blessée alors je voulais voir comment elle allait._ "

-" _C'est très courageux ce que tu as fait et tu as bien fait de le faire._ " La rassura Lexa et la petite lui fit un grand sourire. " _J'ai une nouvelle mission pour toi si tu veux._ " Ciara hocha vivement la tête pour savoir ce qu'il en était. " _Tu vas rester auprès de Costia et tu vas faire en sorte qu'elle aille bien d'accord. Tu veilles sur_ _elle._ "

-" _Promis._ " Lança Ciara qui se leva pour se rendre au chevet de Costia.

Le reste de la journée se passa assez rapidement, Lexa et Clarke faisait des allers-retours dans le palais pour aider qui elles pouvaient. Elles aidaient à transporter les blessés, apportait de la nourriture et aidait à rassembler les corps présents dans le palais pour dégager les couloirs et enlever de la vue des acolytes de Costia les corps de leurs anciens camarades. Il fut décidé de faire de même avec les corps éparpillés dans la ville le lendemain. La nuit fut difficile pour tout le monde, Clarke dormait par intermittences à cause des différents cauchemars qu'elle faisait et ce fut de même pour Lexa qui voyait la Reine à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux. Alors vers la fin de la nuit les deux abandonnèrent l'idée de repos et discutèrent un moment avant de se lever. Elles virent qu'elles n'étaient pas les seules victimes d'insomnie car, comme elles, de nombreux soldats avaient quitté leur couchette pour aller rassembler les corps de la ville. Elles portaient les corps un à un, doucement pour en prendre soin et respecter les corps. C'était épuisant aussi bien physiquement que moralement mais elles ne s'arrêtaient pas, elles se sentaient "obligées" de le faire.

Quand le soleil fit apparaître ses premiers rayons, d'autres soldats vinrent leur prêter main forte et très vite tous les corps furent rassemblés et portés à l'intérieur du palais. Ni Lexa, son armée ou Clarke ne connaissait les rituels de l'Ice Nation par rapport aux morts mais le groupe de Costia les informa qu'ils allaient tous être enterrés dans les sous-sols du palais. Il s'agissait d'une sorte d'immense crypte dans laquelle chaque mort de l'Ice Nation devait être mit. La journée s'écoulait assez rapidement, les soldats ainsi que Lexa et Clarke avaient commencé à ramasser tout ce qui avait été détruit durant la bataille, des morceaux de murs et d'autres objets en tout genre. Une autre partie avait commencé à nettoyer les différentes traces de sang qui se trouvaient sur les murs et sols du palais pendant que le groupe de Costia préparait les corps pour leur enterrement. Chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire et tout le monde le faisait spontanément. Les soldats de Lexa mettaient du cœur dans ce qu'ils faisaient, ils étaient reconnaissant de l'aide que leur avait apporter Costia et ses camarades et du sacrifice qu'ils avaient fait pour leur permettre de sauver Heda. C'est pour cela qu'ils voulaient faire tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour leur faciliter la vie pour l'après bataille.

Le soleil se coucha rapidement et le nettoyage des rues fut abandonner pour la soirée. A la place, de nombreux soldats qui se relayèrent toute la nuit, se rendirent à la crypte pour commencer à creuser les futures sépultures. Lexa et Clarke prirent le dernier tour avec Anya et Raven pour creuser. Elles furent impressionnées par la crypte. Elle était immense que ce soit en hauteur qu'en longueur, de grands pilonnes la jonchaient et les murs de la salle étaient tous en marbre. Ils y avaient de grandes statues au fond qui représentaient les anciens dirigeants de l'Ice Nation et de petites plaques disposées un peu partout désignaient la personne enterrée. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup car cette crypte avait été conçue par le dirigeant avant Nia et il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de morts jusqu'à maintenant. A présent il y avait des trous un peu partout dans le sol qui attendaient d'être remplis. Quand le soleil fut bien haut dans le ciel, les corps commençaient à être amené sous les yeux des chefs alliés, de Costia qui se tenait à peine debout, de Lexa, des généraux et du groupe de rebelles. L'ambiance était sinistre, personne ne dit un mot même lorsque le dernier corps fut mis en terre.

Suite à cela, le peuple de Heda et les alliés rendirent hommage à leurs morts. Ils avaient été rassemblés en dehors du palais et Lexa y avait mis le feu dans un silence solennel. Les minutes défilèrent mais personne ne bougea, tous regardaient les corps de ces soldats brûler. Quand le brasier fut éteint et que les dernières traces des soldats furent effacées par le vent, chacun se dispersa et retourna aider comme il pouvait. La Reine fut enterrée au pied des statues des anciens dirigeants mais aucune n'allait être faite pour elle car Costia et à présent son peuple avait décidé qu'elle n'avait pas mérité cet honneur.

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent après ces événements et la ville était à présent en meilleur état. Toute trace de bataille avait été retirée des rues et du palais et chacun des membres de l'Ice Nation essayait de reprendre ses marques. L'armée de Lexa avait aidée à la reconstruction de quelques habitations et à nettoyer entièrement les rues. Lexa aurait voulu faire plus mais Costia lui avait assuré qu'elle et son peuple pourrait se débrouiller seul à présent. Il était temps pour son armée et les chefs alliés ainsi que leurs soldats de rentrer chez eux. Cela prit deux jours pour rassembler les affaires des soldats des chefs alliés qui quittèrent la ville avant l'armée de Lexa. Chacun des chefs alliés fut remercier par Lexa et par Costia de l'aide qu'ils avaient apportée. Tous se séparèrent pour retourner dans leurs divers territoires. Le jour d'après, à l'aube, ce fut au tour de l'armée de la capitale de se mettre en route. Tous commençaient à quitter l'enceinte de la ville à part Lexa et Clarke qui étaient rester avec Costia qui voulait de nouveau les remercier. La brune prit Clarke dans ses bras puis Lexa.

-" _Rentrez bien chez vous._ " Lui dit Costia.

-" _Et toi tu prends bien soin de toi et de ton peuple._ " Lui répondit Lexa.

-" _Ça va nous prendre du temps mais nous trouverons notre équilibre._ "

-" _Bien. Et si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit tu sais à qui demander d'accord ?_ "

-" _Ne t'en fais pas pour moi ça va aller._ "

-" _Costia tu sais avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé je pense que nous pouvons enfin assurer la paix entre tous nos peuples. Ce que je veux dire c'est que ton peuple est de nouveau la bienvenue à la capitale et je peux vous accueillir dans ma coalition si tu le souhaites._ " L'Ice Nation avait depuis longtemps été bannie de la capitale après que la Reine ait non seulement refusé la coalition mais en plus ait tenté de renverser le pouvoir de Lexa. Alors la proposition de cette dernière fit chaud au cœur de Costia qui, comme son peuple, rêvait de pouvoir enfin retrouver la capitale et d'être en paix absolue avec tous les autres clans.

-" _Je te remercie Lexa. Nous allons laisser passer un peu de temps pour que tout_ _retombe et après nous pourrons en rediscuter._ " Dit Costia avec un grand sourire.

-" _Quand tu veux._ " Finit Lexa. La brune et Clarke commençaient à s'écarter quand une petite boule brune vint se blottir contre Lexa. Après quelques secondes d'étreinte les deux se séparèrent.

-" _Tu rentres chez toi ?_ " Lui demanda Ciara.

-" _Oui il est temps._ "

-" _C'est loin ?_ "

-" _Oui un petit peu mais tu pourras vite venir voir comment c'est si tu veux._ " La petite hocha la tête en réponse. " _Tu tiens bien ta mission d'accord ? Tu prends soin de Costia quand je serais chez moi._ "

-" _J'ai promis._ " Lui dit la petite brune avec un sourire. Lexa lui sourit en retour avant de la reprendre dans ses bras. " _Tu vas me manquer Lexa._ " Souffla Ciara.

-" _Toi aussi tu vas me manquer mais on se reverra bientôt d'accord ?_ "

-" _D'accord._ "

Les deux se séparèrent et Lexa commença à s'en aller avec Clarke. Elle se retourna une dernière fois pour voir Costia et Ciara lui faire un signe d'au revoir de la main et elle leur sourit. Bien vite la ville ne fut plus dans le champ de vision de l'armée qui rentrait d'un pas rapide à la capitale. Lexa était pressée de revoir sa ville, son peuple, son palais, Abby. Elle avait envie de se retrouver avec Clarke, de vraiment se retrouver. Ces derniers temps n'avaient pas été propices à leurs retrouvailles, elles étaient préoccupées par la ville de l'Ice Nation et à préparer leur retour. La brune mourrait d'envie de simplement s'allonger auprès de Clarke et de la regarder, de retrouver leur sérénité. La blonde qui se sentait observée tourna la tête pour voir le regard rêveur que lui lançait Lexa.

-" _A quoi tu penses ?_ " Lui demanda Clarke.

-" _A toi._ " Lui répondit simplement Lexa.

-" _En bien j'espère._ "

-" _Je me dis juste que j'ai hâte d'être à la maison et de pouvoir dormir paisiblement dans tes bras._ " Clarke lui sourit avant de se pencher et d'embrasser doucement ses lèvres.

-" _J'ai hâte moi aussi, la capitale m'a manquée._ "

-" _Moi aussi et là nous y retournons sans l'inquiétude de savoir ce que la Reine nous réserve pour la suite._ " Sourit Lexa.

-" _Ça fait du bien de ne plus avoir cette pensée dans la tête._ "

-" _Ta mère m'a manquée aussi._ "

-" _Tu sais, tu lui as manquée à elle aussi. Je sais qu'elle me le cachait pour ne pas que j'ai d'autres préoccupations dans la tête mais elle était très inquiète pour toi._ "

-" _Aaah qu'est-ce que j'y peux les Griffins ont un faible pour moi... ce n'est pas facile tous les jours._ " Rigola Lexa ce qui lui valut une légère tape sur l'épaule de la part de Clarke.

-" _Idiote._ " Rigola à son tour la blonde.

-" _Faîtes attention à ce que vous dites de votre Heda jeune demoiselle._ " Dit Lexa en essayant de prendre un air sérieux.

-" _Oh pourquoi ? Je risque d'avoir des problèmes ?_ "

-" _Exactement._ "

-" _Je n'ai pas trop à m'en faire je crois parce que Heda à un faible pour moi il me semble._ " Rigola de nouveau Clarke.

-" _Ça c'est vrai._ " Sourit la brune.

Le reste de la journée se fit en marchant. Vers la fin, tout le monde avait hâte de rentrer, les muscles des jambes étaient en feu. Alors que le soleil commençait à bien être descendu dans le ciel, Lexa vit les premières lumières de la capitale et bien vite toute la ville se fit voir. Clarke et la brune se sourit tendrement. Enfin elles étaient rentrées et cette fois ensemble.

* * *

Voilà chapitre fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Alors ma petite idée pour une potentielle story : ce serait que Lexa et Clarke seraient toutes les deux night blood et auraient grandies dans le même village en se détestant. Mais on découvre que ce sont toutes les deux des night blood et sont emmenées à la capitale pour suivre l'entraînement de Heda. Petit à petit elles se rapprocheraient et se rendraient compte qu'elles s'apprécient bien plus qu'elles le pensaient.

Ça me paraît être une idée sympa, ce ne sera pas une fic aussi longue que celle-ci, peut-être une vingtaine de chapitres. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez :)

Sinon à la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre bisous !


	45. Chapter 45

Hello tout le monde ! Je suis désolée pour ce retard mais j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre. Et oui c'est la fin, dernier chapitre les amis, ça me fait tout bizarre de terminer cette fic... J'espère que ce dernier chapitre va vous plaire ! Pour mon autre fic je ne sais pas vraiment quand je la posterais mais je pense que je vais laisser passer mes DS tranquillement donc peut-être fin novembre où moitié novembre je ne sais pas encore. Mais j'ai déjà écrit tout le petit scénario sur une feuille pour rien oublié xD.

 **Ryuk:** Je suis contente que tu apprécies l'idée et j'espère que ça te plaira :)

 **MissHarpie:** Ravie que le chapitre t'aies plu ! Et oui moi aussi ça me rend triste de finir cette story et j'espère que la fin te plaira. Je suis contente de savoir que tu vas me suivre pour l'autre, j'espère que ça te plaira. Merci encore pour ta review et toutes celles que tu m'as laissé auparavant ça fait super plaisir et ça motive alors merci !

 **Momo00:** Merci beaucoup ! Oui je trouve l'idée sympa alors je suis contente si elle plait à d'autre.

 **Guest:** Super !

 **Lauriehe666:** Et oui le retour de notre chère capitale. Je trouve l'idée sympa, et oui si Heda meurt... mais ne t'en fais pas j'ai déjà tout prévu ;)

 **Guest:** Merci beaucoup et j'espère que l'autre te plaira !

 **Lkim:** Mariage ? Peut-être je te laisse découvrir :) Je ne le prend pas mal du tout, c'est bien d'avoir plusieurs points de vue. C'est vrai que j'aime beaucoup la diversité dans les fics et pas juste celles qui reprenne tout le temps le même schéma c'est pour ça que j'aime bien ma fic et l'idée de ma prochaine. Mais j'aime aussi beaucoup l'univers de the 100 et l'idée qu'il n'y est pas de skaikru me plaît, c'est pour ça que j'aime garder cet univers post apocalyptique. Après chacun son opinion et c'est même mieux comme ça on peut élargir son point de vue :) Merci pour ta review et merci pour toutes les autres que tu as pu me laisser !

 **Cyelab:** Merci beaucoup ! J'aime trop rendre Lexa adorable ahah. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira ! Ah merci j'aime bien l'idée alors je suis contente que ça plaise. Ahah oui c'est vrai que le titre de Heda risque de faire des tensions mais bon le clexa est plus fort que tout ! Merci pour ta review et merci pour toutes celles que tu as laissé depuis le tout début, merci beaucoup !

Note: La série ne m'appartient pas.

Note 2: Désolée s'il y a des fautes.

* * *

L'entrée de la capitale n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres et l'excitation de Lexa grandissait. Elle avait tellement hâte de revoir son peuple, sa capitale, de retrouver son palais. Très vite les premières rues furent traversées et les habitants commencèrent à sortir de leurs maisons en entendant les soldats rentrer. Bien sûr la capitale avait été tenue au courant de la réussite de la bataille et tout le monde était pressé de revoir Heda saine et sauve. Alors quand les habitants virent Lexa, à la tête de son armée, tous commencèrent à s'agglutiner autour du groupe de soldats. Lexa leur souriaient à tous, elle-même plus qu'heureuse de les voir. Tous essayaient d'être en contact avec leur Heda bien-aimée ou avec les soldats qui furent acclamés par le peuple. C'est pour cela que la traversée de la capitale jusqu'au palais fut un petit peu compliquée pour tout le monde mais personne ne s'en plaignait. Tous aimaient cette clameur. Après de nombreuses minutes, l'armée parvint à arriver au palais. Les soldats commencèrent à se disperser, chacun souhaitant se reposer, enlever leur armure et retrouver leurs proches.

Anya et Raven se faufilèrent assez rapidement dans leur chambre, Lexa et Clarke se doutaient que les deux souhaitaient se retrouver seules pour... se reposer... Clarke et Lexa quant à elles se rendirent rapidement à l'infirmerie pour retrouver Abby. Quand les deux rentrèrent dans la salle, les autres soigneurs vinrent saluer leur Heda ainsi que sa compagne ce qui attira l'attention de la mère de la blonde au fond de la salle. Abby couru vers les deux jeunes femmes et Clarke se détachait de l'un des soigneurs pour rejoindre Lexa qui s'était éloignée pour venir à la rencontre de la soigneuse. Abby vint prendre fermement Lexa dans ses bras, soulagée de voir la brune saine et sauve. Cette dernière était elle aussi soulagée de revoir Abby et était même surprise de l'intensité de la joie qu'elle ressentait à être dans ses bras. Elle aimait beaucoup Abby, elle était ce qu'il se rapprochait le plus d'une présence maternelle à ses yeux, et c'était quelque chose qui manquait énormément à Lexa. Les deux se séparèrent au bout de longues secondes et Abby prit le visage de la brune en coupe pour la regarder.

-" _Tu vas bien ?_ " Lexa lui sourit avant de répondre.

-" _Oui je suis tellement heureuse d'être rentrée et de te revoir._ "

-" _Oh Lexa je suis heureuse de te revoir aussi, j'étais tellement inquiète pour toi._ " Abby se tourna ensuite vers sa fille. " _Et j'étais tellement inquiète pour toi aussi._ " Dit-elle avant de prendre Clarke dans ses bras.

-" _Tu m'as manquée maman._ " Clarke avait les larmes aux yeux, le contact de sa mère lui avait tellement manqué ces dernières semaines.

-" _Toi aussi ma belle._ " Abby caressait doucement les cheveux de sa fille, chacune profitant du contact de l'autre.

Les trois quittèrent l'infirmerie pour aller dans la chambre de Lexa et Clarke où elles parlèrent de ce qu'il s'était passé avec l'Ice Nation. Durant de longues heures les trois femmes parlèrent et à de nombreuses reprises des larmes et des étreintes firent leur apparition. Tard dans la soirée Abby quitta la chambre pour laisser les deux jeunes filles seules. Clarke était adossée au rebord de la fenêtre en train de regarder la lune alors que Lexa quant à elle était allongée sur le lit en train de regarder la blonde. Elle la trouvait tellement belle qu'elle se perdit dans sa contemplation car elle remarqua à peine Clarke bouger pour venir se mettre au-dessus d'elle sur le lit.

-" _A quoi tu penses belle brune ?_ " Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement sensuelle.

-" _Je pense à toi princesse._ "

-" _Ah oui ?_ " Répondit Clarke avant de s'abaisser et déposer de tendres baisers sur le cou de Lexa qui poussa de légers soupirs. Le contact des lèvres de sa compagne sur son cou lui avait terriblement manqué. " _Et tu pensais à quoi en particulier à propos de moi ?_ "

-" _A quel point tu es belle et que j'ai de la chance de partager ta vie._ " Clarke mordit tendrement la clavicule de la brune avant de remonter et de l'embrasser passionnément.

-" _C'est moi qui est de la chance de t'avoir Lexa._ " Soupira-t-elle avant que la brune ne les fasse rouler pour se retrouver au-dessus de Clarke et d'entamer une longue nuit où elles se perdirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Un mois s'écoula durant lequel de nombreuses choses se déroulèrent. Pendant plus d'une semaine Clarke était restée enfermée dans la chambre à culpabiliser, comme Lexa lui avait dit qu'elle ferait, pour ce qu'elle avait fait durant la guerre. Cependant cette période passa rapidement grâce au soutien de nombreuses personnes ; Lexa en particulier, Raven; Anya puis Abby. Les quatre femmes avaient même demandé à certains habitants venant de villages à présent libérés de l'emprise qu'avait l'Ice Nation sur eux de venir parler avec Clarke. La blonde s'était sentie bien mieux après cela car ces habitants l'avaient remerciée pour ce qu'elle avait fait et le soutien sans faille de Lexa lui avait totalement permis de dépasser cette phase. Ensuite Costia était venue à la capitale, accompagnée de Ciara qui était ravie de revoir Lexa. Celle-ci avait pris la marque pour rentrer dans la coalition de la brune et les autres clans commençaient à entrevoir un changement radical dans leurs futures relations avec l'Ice Nation. Tous voyaient que Costia souhaitait faire racheter les actions néfastes que son peuple avait eu sur les autres durant des années. Elle était différente de Nia et voulait simplement la paix et tous les autres clans pouvait le voir. Pour finir Clarke et Lexa avait enfin décidé d'officialiser encore plus leur relation devant leur peuple et pour elles deux, et commencèrent à préparer leur cérémonie de mariage.

Bien sûr Abby, Raven et Anya avaient été les premières au courant de cette nouvelle qui, malgré la discrétion que Clarke et Lexa voulaient maintenir au début, se répandit à travers le territoire et les autres peuples comme une traînée de poudre. Très vite elles commencèrent à recevoir de nombreux cadeaux de leurs alliés ; cela allait des tissus envoyés pour les préparatifs ou bijoux, à de la nourriture et des artisans pour aider à tout préparer. Clarke et Lexa, qui était au début gênée par cette vague de joie parmi le peuple, était à présent heureuses que tout le monde se sente concerné et impliqué dans cette union. C'est comme cela que quelques semaines plus tard, Clarke se tenait raide comme un piquet dans sa salle de bain en train de terminer de se préparer pour son mariage. Bien que ce soit le plus beau jour de sa vie à ses yeux, elle avait une boule au creux de l'estomac qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire partir, et le fait d'imaginer le visage radieux de Lexa qu'elle allait voir dans quelques minutes ne faisait que renforcer le phénomène. Raven s'était absentée, sous demande non négociable de Clarke, pour aller encore une fois vérifier que tout était parfait et prêt pour le grand moment alors qu'Abby était en train de lacer les derniers lacets qui fermaient la robe de Clarke.

La robe de la blonde était une robe bustier noire, comme le voulait la tradition de son peuple, brodée de diamants offerts par le peuple de l'océan et des perles blanches un peu partout. La robe était assez lâche au bas des jambes donnant ainsi au vêtement une impression de légèreté. Les cheveux de la blonde étaient tressés sur le côté et ses autres mèches étaient légèrement bouclés. Plusieurs diamants et paillettes étaient accrochés un peu partout dans sa chevelure et elle arborait un maquillage noir autour des yeux et sur toute la longueur de ses tempes faisant ressortir ses beaux yeux bleus et rendant son regard encore plus profond. Abby, une fois terminée de lacer la robe, elle se mit devant Clarke et prit le temps de regarder sa fille et sentit des larmes monter dans ses yeux.

-" _Tu es magnifique Clarke._ " La blonde lui lança un grand sourire et Abby ne put s'empêcher de prendre le visage de sa fille en coupe. " _Tu as grandis tellement vite ma chérie. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier la première fois que je t'ai tenu dans mes bras à ta naissance et regardes-toi aujourd'hui... tu vas te marier dans quelques minutes... Je suis tellement fière de toi ma belle. Ton père serait si fier de toi lui aussi, il me parlait toujours du jour de ton mariage avec des étoiles dans les yeux._ "

Clarke eut du mal à retenir ses larmes en pensant à son père, elle n'avait pas arrêté de penser à lui durant tous les préparatifs de son mariage. Elle aussi elle se rappelait de son père lui parlant de son futur mariage. Il lui avait toujours dit que ce serait l'un des jours le plus heureux de sa vie de pouvoir la voir s'unir avec la personne qui détiendrait son cœur. Clarke sentit sa poitrine se serrer en réalisant une fois de plus qu'il n'aurait pas cette chance et qu'il allait louper tout ça. Il en était de même pour Abby qui réalisa qu'elle assisterait à cet événement seule...

-" _Maman j'ai eu du mal à me mettre tout ce maquillage alors si tu pouvais éviter de me faire pleurer s'il te plaît._ " Dit la blonde en rigolant légèrement d'une voix cassée. Abby rigola elle aussi en essuyant les quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappés.

-" _Désolée, d'ailleurs tu aurais peut-être dû éviter de te maquiller le dessous des yeux parce que à mon avis tu ne pourras pas contenir trop d'émotions aujourd'hui._ " Clarke se regarda dans le miroir avant de regarder sa mère.

-" _Ah oui tu as raison._ " Dit la blonde avant de prendre un tissu mouillé et d'enlever le noir qu'elle avait appliqué sous ses yeux.

-" _Bien Lexa ne devrait plus tarder à venir te chercher. Je dois aller dans la salle maintenant._ " Clarke prit de nouveau sa mère dans ses bras. " _La prochaine fois que je te vois, tu seras mariée ma chérie._ " Dit Abby avec un grand sourire.

-" _Je t'aime maman._ " Répondit Clarke en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

-" _Moi aussi ma belle._ " Abby sortit ensuite de la chambre laissant Clarke seule pour quelques minutes.

La blonde fut finalement heureuse d'avoir enlevé le maquillage sous ses yeux car les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis tout à l'heure finirent par couler abondamment. Son père lui manquait terriblement aujourd'hui et elle avait à présent du mal à garder ses émotions. Elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir mais n'eut pas le temps d'effacer ses larmes que Lexa était déjà dans la salle de bain. Cette dernière était dans sa tenue de Heda avec une grande cape rouge attachée à son épaule, ses yeux étaient maquillés de son célèbre maquillage noir. La brune vit l'eau dans les yeux à présent rouge de sa compagne.

-" _Clarke ça ne va pas ?_ " S'inquiéta Lexa en approchant doucement la blonde qui essuya rapidement ses larmes avant de se tourner vers la brune.

-" _Si, si tout va bien._ "

-" _Clarke..._ " Soupira lui faisant comprendre de lui dire ce qu'il n'allait pas.

-" _C'est juste que... tout s'est enchaîné si vite dans ma vie ces derniers temps et aujourd'hui on va se marier..._ " Lexa fronça les sourcils et son inquiétude commença à augmenter.

-" _On... on aurait dû attendre plus ?_ " Clarke se précipita vers sa compagne et prit ses mains entre les siennes.

-" _Non Lexa bien sûr que non, je pense que j'aurais du mal à supporter de ne pas être uni avec toi un jour de plus c'est juste que... Tu vois mon père parlait toujours de mon mariage comme un jour exceptionnel qu'il ne manquerait pour rien au monde mais... Tout ce qu'il va se passer aujourd'hui sera sans lui, il va louper tout ça... J'ai juste besoin de quelques instants pour penser à mon père c'est tout..._ " Finit Clarke qui fut surprise d'avoir pu terminer sa phrase car ses émotions remontaient à la surface et de nouvelles larmes firent leur apparition. Lexa s'avança de nouveau et prit Clarke dans ses bras et laissa passer quelques minutes durant lesquelles Clarke pleura calmement dans les bras de la brune.

-" _Il serait très fier de toi princesse et tu sais même s'il n'est pas vraiment là, il sera à tes côtés aujourd'hui Clarke._ " Lui dit Lexa en s'écartant et en déposant un baiser sur son front. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Clarke ne se retourne vers le miroir pour sécher ses larmes et se tourna de nouveau vers la brune.

-" _C'est bon je suis prête._ " Lexa lui lança un magnifique sourire avant de venir déposer sa main sur la joue de Clarke et de l'embrasser tendrement sur ses lèvres. La brune s'écarta alors un peu de la blonde pour lui tendre son bras auquel Clarke enroula le sien.

-" _Alors on y va._ " Sourit de nouveau Lexa avant qu'elles ne quittent la chambre.

Elles traversèrent les différents couloirs qui les menèrent jusqu'à la salle du trône où la cérémonie aller se dérouler. Quand elles arrivèrent devant la grande porte fermée, elles se regardèrent une dernière fois avec un grand sourire, prirent une grande inspiration et poussèrent la porte. Le silence était de mise dans la salle mise à part le léger son mélodieux d'un petit instrument à vent. Une grande allée se dessinait devant elles avec des bougies de chaque côté pour la délimiter. Ces bougies, avec celles accrochées à de grands chandeliers suspendus un peu partout dans la salle étaient la seule luminosité existante ce qui donnait à cet événement une ambiance à la fois cosy et solennel. Au bout de l'allée, elles virent que le trône de Heda qui était habituellement placé sur la plateforme en face d'elles avait été bougé. A la place se trouvait de grands drapés de différentes couleurs offerts par les différents peuples alliés derrière une enchanteresse qui était chargé des unions des Heda depuis des années. Dans la salle se trouvait également les soldats de l'armée de Lexa, tous ses généraux et les chefs des peuples alliés, tous habillés en armure tout comme leur Heda. Elles arrivèrent au bout de l'allée, montèrent sur la plateforme et la petite musique se stoppa.

L'enchanteresse s'approcha des deux jeunes femmes en face d'elle puis plaça ses mains sur le visage de l'une et l'autre pour les saluer avant de les retirer pour s'adresser à l'ensemble de la foule. Lexa et Clarke étaient face à face, les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre. Elles n'entendaient pratiquement rien de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elles, elles étaient complètement subjuguées par la beauté de l'autre. Plus rien ne comptait, tout le reste n'était qu'un brouhaha inaudible. Leurs cœurs battaient à mille à l'heure et leurs yeux reflétaient tout l'amour qu'elles ressentaient l'une pour l'autre. La femme à leurs côtés racontait les histoires des Heda qui avaient vécus avant Lexa et le bonheur qu'elle avait eu à célébrer certaines unions de ces derniers. Elle racontait également à quel point c'était une joie pour elle mais aussi pour le peuple d'être témoin de cette union. Après de longues minutes, elle s'adressa à Clarke et Lexa.

-" _Je suis heureuse d'être ici aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'union entre notre Heda Lexa et sa magnifique compagne Clarke._ " Les deux jeunes femmes sourirent à la femme avant qu'elle ne poursuive. " _Vous allez être liées jusqu'à la fin de votre vie, des âmes-sœurs reliées par cette union sacrée que rien ne pourra briser. Est-ce que c'est bien cela que vous voulez ?_ " Leur demanda la femme.

-" _Oui._ " Répondirent précipitamment Clarke et Lexa en se regardant dans les yeux.

-" _Bien alors nous pouvons procéder._ " Leur dit la femme en se reculant pour aller chercher un petit bol ainsi qu'une aiguille et un petit marteau. Elle posa le tout sur une table non loin des deux jeunes femmes. " _Je vous demanderais de bien vouloir vous tenir la main gauche s'il vous plaît._ "

Leur indiqua la femme et les deux s'exécutèrent pliant leur poignet pour pouvoir se tenir tendrement la main. L'enchanteresse plongea l'aiguille dans le petit bol pour en prendre de l'encre noire et les approcha en se saisissant du petit marteau. La musique reprit en jouant un air un peu plus solennel et la femme plaça l'aiguille sur le côté intérieur poignet de Clarke qui était à sa gauche. Elle appuya sur la peau et commença à tapoter l'aiguille avec le marteau faisant grincer les dents de la blonde. Cependant Clarke ignora la brûlure que cet acte lui procurait en regardant les yeux de sa compagne. Lexa était tellement belle que Clarke en oublia tout ce qu'il l'entourait. La femme plus âgée à côté d'elle put continuer tranquillement son travail. Elle dessina un tour sur le poignet de Clarke tout en remontant légèrement pour venir placer l'encre dans la peau du dos de sa main. L'encre prit alors la forme d'une fine ligne sur toute la longueur de sa peau. Le dessin rendait une sorte de spirale qui s'arrêta au milieu du côté extérieur du dos de sa main car c'est là où débutait la main de Lexa. La femme replongea encore une fois l'aiguille dans l'encre et continua ainsi la spirale sur la main de Lexa. Après de longues minutes la dernière goutte d'encre fut rentrer sur l'intérieur du poignet de Lexa. Le dessin, similaire sur chacun de leur main et qui se prolongeait sur la main de l'autre, représentait leur lien à présent indestructible.

-" _Vous êtes à présent liées au plus profond de votre âme et de votre chaire. Je vous souhaite une vie remplie de bonheur._ "

Clarke et Lexa se sourirent avant que la brune ne vienne poser sa main sur la nuque de Clarke pour venir écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une grande clameur de la part de tous les guerriers présents dans la salle se fit entendre alors que les deux femmes, à présent mariées, étaient dans leur bulle, leurs visages se frottant contre celui de l'autre. Clarke laissa échapper quelques larmes d'émotions et bien que la brune réussie à le cacher assez bien, la blonde vit les quelques perles menaçant de couler. Elles étaient heureuses, elles s'embrassèrent encore une fois avant de se prendre la main, à présent tatouée, et remontèrent la grande allée sous les applaudissements des guerriers. Elles furent suivies par Abby, Raven et Anya qui les prit dans leurs bras avant d'entendre le son d'une corne se propager dans les airs, faisant savoir à toute la ville que le mariage venait d'être célébré.

Elles sortirent du palais pour aller marcher dans les rues de la capitale, respectant la tradition, et à peine furent-elles sorties que les habitants se rassemblaient pour venir les féliciter et leurs donner différents présents. Après plus d'une heure à déambuler dans les rues, elles durent demander de l'aide à Abby, Raven et Anya pour porter leurs cadeaux. Elles allèrent dans leur chambre pour les déposer avant de se rendre à nouveau dans la salle du trône qui avait été changée depuis la cérémonie. A présent il y avait des rangées de table avec des kilos de nourriture dessus. La musique était cette fois plus présente et les guerriers s'amusaient. Lexa était heureuse de voir cela car après de nombreux mois de tensions et de conflits, de guerre et de traumatismes, son peuple avait retrouvé sa sérénité et tout le monde pouvait profiter d'un moment de bonheur en particulier elle qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder sa femme. Clarke était tellement belle que Lexa ne pouvait physiquement pas regarder ailleurs. Elles profitèrent du repas dans une ambiance légère et agréable, ponctuée par les différentes blagues de Raven.

Après quelques heures la musique se fit plus douce et Lexa et Clarke en profitèrent pour quitter leur table pour profiter d'une danse sous le regard attendri du public. Elles se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans leur bulle, ne faisant plus attention à ce qui les entouraient. Elles profitèrent simplement de la présence de l'autre à leur côté. Leurs mouvements ne cessaient de varier ; à un moment leurs visages se frottaient tendrement ensemble, ensuite leurs lèvres se trouvaient et puis elles se dévoraient du regard pendant de nombreuses secondes avant de recommencer. Elles se séparèrent après de très longues minutes et Abby en profita pour venir se glisser entre elles pour partager une danse avec sa fille avant de faire de même avec Lexa. Les deux tourbillonnaient sous le tendre regard de Clarke qui prit quelques secondes pour penser à son père. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire que Lexa avait raison car elle sentait que même s'il n'était pas là aujourd'hui, il était à ses côtés depuis le début et c'était limite si elle ne pouvait pas le voir danser aux côtés de sa mère ce qui la fit sourire.

-" _Je suis tellement heureuse que ma fille se soit mariée avec toi._ " Glissa Abby dans l'oreille de Lexa.

-" _Tu n'es pas la seule Abby._ " Lui répondit-elle ce qui fit sourire la mère de Clarke.

-" _Sérieusement la voir heureuse comme elle l'est quand elle est à tes côtés c'est tout ce que je pouvais rêver pour elle. Merci de la rendre heureuse Lexa._ " Ces quelques mots touchèrent la jeune femme plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Abby avant de soupirer.

-" _Je t'aime Abby tu le sais ça._ " Abby serra ses bras un peu plus fort autour de Lexa avant de répondre.

-" _Je t'aime aussi Lexa._ " Lui dit-elle avant de s'écarter et de donner une petite tape affectueuse sur la joue puis de s'écarter pour laisser les deux amoureuses ensemble.

Clarke et Lexa allèrent se rasseoir et profitèrent du reste de la soirée. Elles virent Abby se rapprocher d'un homme avec une grande barbe qui l'invita à danser. Et même si Clarke les avait observés pendant quelques minutes pour être sûre que sa mère ne risquait rien, Lexa l'avait vite rassurée en lui affirmant que Marcus était un homme de confiance. Elles regardèrent également Raven et Abby qui se tournaient autour depuis le début de la soirée comme deux adolescentes. C'était adorable à regarder et les deux quittèrent la fête un peu rapidement sous le regard complice de Lexa.

Après encore une heure à profiter des festivités, Lexa prit la main de Clarke et se leva. La blonde comprit immédiatement le message et chercha sa mère du regard pour lui faire savoir qu'elles s'en allaient. Elle le trouva assez rapidement et la femme hocha la tête et les deux purent quitter la salle. Elles ne se lâchaient pas la main et arrivèrent rapidement à leur chambre. Aucune ne parlait, appréciant le silence serein entre elles puis Lexa approcha Clarke pour venir l'entourer de ses bras. La blonde vint embrasser tendrement sa femme puis les deux tombèrent rapidement sur le lit. Clarke enleva délicatement l'armure de Lexa, qui était ravie de pouvoir enfin l'enlever, puis ce fut au tour de la blonde de se faire dévêtir par sa femme. Lexa fit glisser très lentement le doux tissu de la robe sur la peau de la blonde, provoquant une vague de frissons avant de s'allonger de tout son long sur Clarke. Les deux gémirent en sentant le corps nu de l'autre pressé contre le sien et Lexa enleva un à un les petits diamants accrochés dans les mèches blondes de sa femme sans la quitter des yeux. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent très rapidement après cela et ces dernières passèrent la nuit à découvrir et redécouvrir le corps de l'autre.

Le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel lorsque les deux femmes se réveillèrent. Clarke était enroulée autour de Lexa et son nez était au creux du cou de cette dernière. Lexa déposa ses lèvres sur le front de la blonde et celle-ci se redressa pour venir embrasser sa femme et les deux se perdirent encore une fois dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Après un autre moment sensuel Lexa prit Clarke dans ses bras pour faire venir asseoir la blonde entre ses jambes, son dos collé à son ventre. Elles étaient dans leur petit cocon, entre la douce caresse des fourrures les couvrant et la douceur du corps de l'autre, tout était parfait. La brune en profita pour déposer quelques légers baisers sur les épaules de Clarke et mordiller ici et là sa tendre peau.

-" _Bonjour princesse._ " Murmura-t-elle dans l'oreille de la blonde qui lui sourit avant de venir poser sa main sur la joue de la brune.

-" _Bonjour._ "

-" _Bien dormi ?_ "

-" _Je n'ai pas vraiment dormi Lexa... et toi ?_ " Rigola Clarke.

-" _Moi non plus j'ai passé la nuit dans les bras d'une magnifique blonde qui vient de devenir ma femme._ " Clarke sourit de nouveau avant de se pencher et d'embrasser Lexa.

-" _Je t'aime._ " Murmura la blonde sur les lèvres de Lexa.

-" _Je t'aime aussi._ " Lui répondit la brune. Quelques minutes passèrent en silence, chacune caressait tendrement la peau de l'autre.

-" _Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?_ " Demanda Clarke qui pouvait enfin envisager paisiblement sa vie avec Lexa maintenant que la grande menace qui pesait sur elles avait été éliminée et qu'elle était à présent mariée avec la femme de sa vie. Lexa lui tourna la tête pour pouvoir la regarder.

-" _Maintenant on se lâche plus Clarke. On vit notre vie comme on le souhaite. Maintenant c'est toi et moi, Lexa et Clarke jusqu'à la fin ma princesse._ " Murmura Lexa.

-" _J'aime assez ce programme._ " Rigola Clarke avant de l'embrasser et de se blottir dans ses bras.

Les deux profitèrent du reste de cette journée toutes les deux à rigoler, se câliner et se chamailler comme elles allaient le faire pendant les années à venir. Leur vie avait basculé et complètement changée cette fameuse nuit où Clarke avait été emmenée au palais et elles en étaient ravies. A présent leur vie allait être plus calme et remplie de bonheur aux côtés de l'autre. Elles étaient heureuses, elles étaient ensemble jusqu'à la fin des temps.

 ** _~ Fin ~_**

* * *

Voilà c'est la fin de cette story ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Je tenais à tous vous remercier pour l'accueil de cette fic, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir de l'écrire et de vous la faire partager. Merci d'avoir partager cette petite aventure avec moi pendant plus d'un an et d'être toujours là à la lire, ça me touche vraiment. Merci à tous ceux qui l'ont follow, mise en favorite et à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des petits mots à chaque fois depuis le début vous êtes au top du top ! Merci à tous et je vous fais des gros bisous !


End file.
